No Need for All Tenchi's Adventures
by Dragonwiles
Summary: This tale of Tenchi's adventures on Earth and in the stars unifies characters and backstories from Tenchi Universe, the first two Tenchi Muyo OVA, and the Tenchi Muyo manga by Hitoshi Okuda.
1. No Need For The Crown Prince

No Need For The Crown Prince

Circa 1200 A. D.

His father was dead.

Azusa Masaki Jurai couldn't believe how often that thought returned to his mind. He wondered if the grief would ever leave, if the gnawing absence would ever disappear. There hadn't been enough time for proper mourning yet; it was only a few days after the battle. Azusa had lived long enough to know that in the life that awaited him, there would almost never be time to stop and reflect. Up until a few days ago, he had been a crown prince. Now an interstellar criminal had made him the King of Jurai.

To occupy himself, he again turned on the television in the borrowed spacecraft. Having to remember what buttons to press, instead of simply asking his spaceship and his friend Kirito to project the display, was a distraction he deeply valued at this time.

The scene which appeared on the holographic screen was a medley of aliens sitting silently in rows in a vast auditorium, and watching three particular aliens upon a raised dais. The rows of seats surrounded the circular dais on all sides. The three stood in a triangle, facing each other and with their backs to a portion of the audience, although Azusa knew that was misleading. These were debates for the future of the Academy, and it was to the audience that each one of them was playing.

One of the three was speaking, the man with his black hair and beard strangely curled around his entire head: "-in less time. In short, if I am elected Director, I will implement a new system for granting tenure, one which will more fairly evaluate the achievements of the applicants."

The second person, a short woman with floppy ears, and long blond hair that she let flow down her back more or less impeded, had been shaking her head and making the tip of her long hair flick slowly back and forth. Now she objected, "It sounds like you'd just let anybody in, Dr. Clay. There's only so many seats to go around. What's the problem with having high standards?"

Dr. Clay, ah yes. He'd thought the man looked familiar. He hadn't recognized the woman until the broadcasting network had displayed "Dr. Yume" beside her. Dr. Clay now steepled his fingers and retorted, "Perhaps we're keeping them higher than what anyone can achieve to protect ourselves. You aren't afraid of losing your job, hmmm?" He got laughter from the audience for that. Azusa shook his head as Dr. Yume balled her fists and her large golden eyes burned with anger. Azusa knew as well as anyone that nobody competing for the Director's chair was a layabout. These three were among the top scientists in the universe.

The third person he had recognized immediately: Dr. Washu. She practically was the Academy, because she had helped negotiate its separation from the Juraian government and helped expand its facilities and staff to their greatest height ever. Washu was only as tall as Yume, but she tended to wear her red hair rather shorter. Her green eyes flashed angrily at Dr. Clay as she said evenly, "Dr. Clay, all three of us have made significant contributions to learning." Yume flashed her a look of mingled gratitude and suspicion. Azusa guessed that they were friends, to some extent. Washu continued, "I have to ask, why the tenure process? It may need fixing, but there are more pressing problems. We haven't yet fully staffed the support teams for some of our newest buildings. Why has that taken so long? Why do we still have contradictory policies on research subjects' consent? Why do our scholarship funds' earnings keep dropping when the rest of the market is rising?"

Dr. Clay appeared to panic for a moment, then said smoothly, "Are you accusing the managers of mismanagement? Don't try to be too cute, Washu- we all know I supported their appointment. I want to know why you've been researching such dangerous weapons technology. A battleship that huge seems a little more high-powered than what a lone professor can use, hmmm?"

Washu put her hand to her temple and forehead in amazement. "I don't believe you are still repeating that silly charge," she sighed. "What about your camouflage battle robot-"

Azusa abruptly turned the television off. He was glad he wouldn't have to deal with academia too much, or any of those professors.

There was a chirp, and Azusa looked around in perplexity for a moment, before recalling that it was the sound of the communications equipment, telling him he was being called. He concentrated, remembered the buttons, and answered the call.

Capt. Kuramitsu, originator of the call, appeared with the screen. The platinum blonde, blue-eyed man appeared to be a vacuous fashion model, but he was really the Academy-educated scion of one of the richest families in the galaxy. The man had courage- he had actually volunteered to be part of the prisoner's escort. If the criminal were to break loose now, it would mean certain death for all those nearby. That took especial courage to face when one had a newborn son at home. He would, Azusa felt sure, go far in the Juraian Galactic Police.

"Your Majesty, Marshal Donagren and Lord Hokushin asked me to report to you that the imprisonment of supercriminal Kain is now complete." Capt. Kuramitsu normally smiled very broadly, but today he gazed somberly upon his bereaved monarch.

"The cell is completely secure?" Azusa asked. There couldn't be any mistakes, not with anything of Kain's power.

"The minefield, monitoring system, and early warning devices have all been tested, Your Highness," the captain answered readily. "Kain has been totally quiescent since his defeat, Your Majesty. We were able to successfully place him on the asteroid. Marshal Donagren, Lord Hokushin, and," at this his composure faltered and he gulped in awe, he who had stood in line of battle against Kain, "she, Her Ladyship, I mean, are inspecting the force cage personally, Your Majesty."

"I understand," Azusa nodded, understanding both what had been accomplished, the captain's awe, and the knowledge of who "she" was. "You have my commendation, Capt. Kuramitsu. Commend Marshal Donagren and Lord Hokushin for me, and," he paused, "thank Lady Tsunami for me."

Thanks was not nearly enough. What did one say to a person as powerful as Lady Tsunami? Many good beings had died in the battle against Kain. If Lady Tsunami had not agreed to accompany the fleet to battle, no one would've survived. They wouldn't have had the chance to bring all their weapons to bear on him, to weaken him critically. His father would never have had the time he needed to realize that conventional weapons wouldn't work fast enough, to channel all of his energy and defeat Kain. Every last erg of energy in his father's body- Azusa stopped the morbid thought.

"Your Majesty," Capt. Kuramitsu saluted, "thank you, and I speak for all of us when we express sorrow for your loss. King Kazuki was a great ruler." He signed off and the screen disappeared again.

Azusa himself, and his much-reduced bodyguard, were nowhere near Kain's cell and its uninhabited wasteland of space. Azusa had given his final orders at the battle's conclusion, then he and his bodyguard appropriated fourth-rate gunboats from the nearest base and began the journey to Jurai at top speed. It was important that the Council confirm his accession to the throne as soon as possible. His father's death was not only hard on him, but the whole empire. Everyone needed to know that Kain had been brought to justice and that there would be a future for the Juraian empire. A new king had to lead them now.

The sensors beeped for a few seconds before Azusa's borrowed gunboat was engulfed in a terrible blast. Azusa looked at the sensors and saw only one vessel, the one that had attacked, when suddenly many appeared, around and within his bodyguard's formation. Azusa clenched his long beard angrily. The enemy had evaded their scanners by using a paltry storming level of six! If only Kirito and his bodyguard's proud Juraian battleships hadn't been so badly injured and left at the nearest shipyards-but there was no time for that. He powered up the weapons on the vessel he did have and tore into his attackers, imagining that they were Kain. Several he destroyed, but he saw many of his warriors in their hastily requisitioned ships being sent to the grave with fire.

Seeing so many proud warriors, faithful friends who had survived the terrible might of Kain, being slain by what he now recognized as common space pirates, it was like a physical pain. These hideous corsairs were but opportunistic infections coursing through his once-proud empire's shipping lanes after a lethal virus had passed, plundering worlds Kain had massacred and enslaving the few survivors.

A transmission reached Azusa's vessel, from the brigand leader. He was adorned richly, and his bridge had a good deal of high technology. "Prince Azusa, my compliments on your victory. Or are you running from Kain? It hardly matters. If you submit now and come aboard my ship, you'll be treated well. Damaged noblemen don't fetch as high a ransom."

His transmission suddenly dissolved into static as two of Azusa's bodyguard destroyed the communications gear on the pirate flagship. They dodged its return fire and broadcast to the rest of the group, "That ought to shut their ugly mouths, and foul their assault pattern. We'll bring back their corpses for their cockiness." Azusa shook his head at the voice of Tessei. He recognized the next voice that spoke as Tetta, "Their insults to the king's bodyguard will not stand. Base scum will never conquer Jurai." His voice, Azusa reflected, was usually disturbing, when he cared to speak at all. Still, they were the most skilled of his bodyguards, and he vowed to reward them for their courage at this moment.

The crown prince's protectors were almost entirely dead, and the overwhelming numbers of pirates had managed to cut him off from Tetta, Tessei, and the other friends who still lived. Azusa readied himself to make one attempt to break through the ring around him when an envelope of blue light enveloped him. The hail of deadly energy ceased as the blue light absorbed all of the attacks without faltering in the least. Azusa's vessel was drawn by the blue light, pulled inside a hole in space.

When the message came to Azusa's vessel, he knew who was sending it to him. "Lady Tsunami, I thank you," he said, bowing to the glowing blue light that appeared on the screen.

Tsunami laughed sadly as she raced beside him in the distant part of space where the hole had deposited them. Azusa wondered at that, how such a powerful being, the progenitor of all Jurai's spaceship trees, could laugh and feel pity for someone as weak as he. She told him sadly, "I only wish I could've been more help to your father, and your warriors."

Azusa was quiet a moment. Very few people dared to speak with Lady Tsunami in any case, and long-standing tradition limited access to her enclave. Only the royal family's four clans, or the Council, could speak with her. No one dared to speak with her often. The request of his father and the Council to join the action against Kain was the third time in Azusa's life he'd ever been in her presence. Juraians were mighty, but power of Tsunami's magnitude was disquieting to be near for prolonged periods of time.

Yet grief overwhelmed his fear, and he asked, "Lady Tsunami, I owe you my life, and yet, I must know. Why couldn't you help us more? We trusted you, and yet so many good beings died."

Terror returned as soon as the words had left his mouth. Yet when she spoke, it was soothingly, and with a strange sympathy that Azusa hadn't expected to find from a being who was far above his own level. "The answer, to your question, King Azusa," she told him, "is threefold. First, I am not as powerful as it is always assumed. I am not omnipotent, and many things happen, good and evil, with neither my knowledge nor my consent."

"Secondly," and now she was angry, and Azusa was ever so grateful that she was angry at someone other than himself, "Kain chose to remain in densely populated areas of the galaxy to murder and cause mayhem. If I had used the power necessary to kill or wound him, many innocent beings would have been snuffed out, in cataclysms that would shake stars. I agreed, therefore, to accompany and shield your fleet while your father used the strength I gave your family long ago to stop Kain. I regret that not even my Light-Hawk Wings could protect all of you."

"Thirdly," she finished, "long ago when I helped your ancestor and the four clans of your royal family found the empire, I did indeed pledge to help them when they had need. I gave them their power, and I gave them the spaceship trees which are like unto me. I know you have been taught this. But I have never told anyone why it is rare that I move actively to help Jurai. Can you guess why?"

Chiding himself for being a knight of Jurai without the courage to speak when spoken to by a lady, he forced a reply out of his mouth. "No, why?"

"If I did everything for you," she replied, "you wouldn't be worth helping."

Azusa forced himself to stop second-guessing what her mood and meaning was when she said that.

"So, where shall I deposit you now?" she wondered aloud. "I could get you home to Jurai. Or we could try to raid a pirate stronghold, though we'd have to get you another ship first. Of course, this sort of opportunity doesn't come every day. Perhaps I could let you have a few hours on an idyllic world. You need to remember what happiness is, if only for the sake of your subjects. Do you have anywhere in mind?"

Azusa wondered if she knew what he suddenly and wildly hoped, and what she would think of him when he asked it aloud. It was the last opportunity he would have, for after the coronation he would have no spare time for a long time. He desperately longed to see Earth, a world he heard of only in the old stories. The stories told of how the founder of Jurai had sisters who had made a colony on Earth, and never been heard from since. Azusa wanted to see his people there, what kind of world it was, what its inhabitants had made of it. His greatest and most secret hope that he had shared only in the quiet beating of his own breast was that on Earth perhaps he could find a woman to love, far from the haughty Juraian elite, far from power and riches and politics and backstabbing and gossip. It was a bizarre, uninspired, unexpected fantasy, he knew, but it was his and it wouldn't leave him despite his attempts to kick it out.

Father discouraged going to Earth, Azusa determined, and I respected him, but he is dead now, and I know I must go there now or I will never be able to focus myself on my duty. Azusa decided it would be best to go and let all his hopes be shattered, and return to Jurai with his heart as shattered as Jurai, grieve and then repair Jurai, and even more slowly, heal his own soul.

"If it is not an inconvenience, would you please allow me to visit Earth for a short time before I return to Jurai?" he asked politely.

"Of course," she replied. "Earth is a wonderful place."

Azusa coughed in surprise. He was helpless to prevent the childlike grin spreading across his face. He was actually going to Earth.

Tsunami opened another hole in space, and soon Azusa found himself at the planet Earth. There was always something wonderful, he reflected, about the glow of a life-bearing planet from space.

He landed his spacecraft, noting that Lady Tsunami remained in orbit. Azusa breathed in the air, and with his exhalation forced his sorrows out of himself so he could enjoy the moment. Jurai deserved a king who could inspire people to joy after the time of mourning that was coming. Here he could learn how to find solace after the black hours.

He walked some distance, making a technically deficient but exuberant attempt to whistle a happy tune, feeling the wind and looking at the fascinating ground cover and the segmented plants with single stalks which sometimes rose twice as tall as he did. Azusa shook his head in wonder. He would never have imagined such a plant existed.

Eventually he found himself near the top of a hill, and he heard shouts and the clash of metal against metal. His mood changed from happiness to readiness, though it would be wrong to say he was unhappy. He stealthily crawled around the side of the hill towards the noises.

A small party of Earth natives was being attacked by another group of Earth natives. A small cluster of relatively well-armored people were fighting off a larger force of rather dirty-looking men. Azusa inferred that the dirty men were bandits. The bandits had surrounded the party so that no escape was possible, and many of them had the advantage of high ground on the lower part of the hill. They were probably going to win. He noticed in the center of the circle a richly-dressed Earth woman, with dark hair. She looked frightened and angry.

Making up his mind to intervene, Azusa stood up and drew his spaceship's key and nothing happened. He remembered to his shame that Kirito was thousands of light-years away, too far to provide power to the key and crown it with a blade.

For that reason, Azusa was standing still on the hillside, his long purple hair and long purple beard waving in the wind, and his feet and hands planted in a hostile pose, when the humans began to notice him. Silence worked its way across the battlefield as everyone turned to look.

Azusa replaced his key on his belt with poise and charged the three bandits nearest him. They turned fully around and charged him back, emboldened by their overwhelming numbers and a fierce battle cry. Azusa sidestepped their wooden poles topped with blades, seized the heads of the outer two bandits, and dashed them both against the skull of the bandit in the middle of the line. The crown prince nodded to himself. This confirmed his inference they were weak enough that he could take them barehanded. He ran towards the closest bandits, faster than a human could've run.

It was horrifyingly clear that every person he reached was being slain by his incredible strength. "Demon!" the bandits cried, and they fled from the carnage in every direction. The lady's ashenfaced guards clustered around her. She frowned as she watched the man that had appeared from behind the hill. She observed that whatever else he was, he did bleed red.

Azusa made no move to follow the retreating bandits. He'd only gotten a few cuts, but he didn't want to risk any more serious injuries.

The lady made up her mind and began to walk towards the purple-haired man, and the guard tremblingly assembled a line in front of her.

He was surprised that they approached him. He turned to face them as they bowed, some of them raggedly from their injuries. "We thank you for protecting us," the lady said for all of them.

Azusa cleared his throat. "Not at all. Hm. I understood your situation."

He waited a moment, but couldn't think of anything else to say. The guards tried to pant and sweat as quietly as they could. Azusa looked at them and their dead comrades and remembered his own bodyguards who now drifted lifeless in space. The memory still hurt, but he felt much better knowing his friends had been able to protect him as they had wished, and that their sacrifice enabled him to spare these guards a similar fate.

The crown prince of Jurai reached for a small first aid kit he had taken to the battle against Kain. "Perhaps," he began, paused, then walked towards the guard who looked most injured, "perhaps I could help treat your-" The guards he was walking towards had begun to tremble and crawl backwards, bowing even lower to him. Azusa stopped, nonplussed.

Their lady interposed, "Thank you, but they are used to caring for each other's wounds. Allow me to repay you by treating you." There was an almost audible swish of air movement as the guards' heads swung back, to look at her in surprise, and then forwards as she crossed their line of protection and into arms' reach of the purple-haired demon.

Earth native body language was something that Azusa suddenly wished he knew much more about. For all he knew, he could be misinterpreting everything that was occurring. He thought the woman would be more frightened. Was she unafraid or masking her fear or expressing it in some way he did not know? Did the gleam in her eye as she examined his wounds mean curiosity, as it did in Juraians, or something else, like disgust?

The guards tentatively gave her some bits of cloth from the baggage, and quickly fell back many paces to tend themselves.

Azusa watched as she bound his arm. It was primitive treatment, but it ought to work, and Juraians never complained about courtesy. This woman was probably some sort of nobility, and yet she was deigning to get her hands dirty. He felt a great deal of respect for her.

"My name," Azusa told her abruptly, and she looked up, startled. Azusa grunted with pain as the second bandage she'd been tightening was loosened, then remembered and retightened. "My name," he began again after she'd finished with it and looked at him expectantly, "is Azusa."

"Well met, Lord Azusa. I am the Lady Funaho Masaki," she replied, and she actually smiled at him.

* * *

Katsuhito Masaki, grandfather of Tenchi Masaki, sits at the microphone of a studio and says, "Welcome, everyone. Dragonwiles asked me to begin a recurring feature that he hopes will add interest to the fanfiction. A character from the fanfiction will select an appropriate song with which to open or close the chapter. I'm the first character so selected, and I felt that this chapter might be well served by the 'Lothlorien' theme from the recent movie 'The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.' Oh, and please remember that the author does not own, and does not claim to own, anything copyrighted, trademarked, or otherwise owned by anyone else."

Katsuhito pushes a button, and the majestic but sad theme of 'Lothlorien,' begins to play.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Tenchi gulps and says, "Hey, readers, everybody in the audience, my name is Tenchi Masaki. Yes, I am the protagonist of this story, and no, I didn't appear in this first chapter at all. I will be in the next chapter, it appears, because I'm going to be fighting Ryoko. Even if I have been training with Grandpa all these years, that still seems rather dangerous! On the other hand, Grandpa is right. I'd rather not leave something that dangerous living in a cave near my house. What if Ryoko got free someday and blew us all up?"

He continues, "Anyhow, that's what'll be happening in the next chapter. If you keep reading this chapter, you can read another one of Dragonwiles' long-winded introductions, appropriately called 'No Need for an Introduction.' Then, after that, Dragonwiles talks about what Tenchi canon this story is based on, and how this chapter deviates from it, in 'Continuity with Dragonwiles.' "

Tenchi shakes his head. "And, as you may have guessed, little to nothing of all that has nothing to do with the protagonist of the story. But I really don't mind that - it's embarassing to hear about yourself all the time. I'm going to do some homework and get some stuff done in the fields until you get to the next chapter, 'No Need For Legends'. Somehow, I get the feeling that I won't have much time for my chores soon!"

* * *

No Need For An Introduction

A large black dragon slithers to the center of the stage and addresses an audience, which consists of the readers of the fanfiction and the entire cast of the fanfiction. The dragon is Dragonwiles, the author, and the dragon pronounces these words:

"Why write a Tenchi fanfiction like this?"

"Tenchi Muyo has always existed in a highly fragmentary form. A great deal of understanding Tenchi is understanding its many television series, manga, and novels, and exactly which plotline and backstory each corresponds to."

"Needless to say, very few people ever do this, including myself. I haven't even read or seen most of the Tenchi series and spinoffs. A pessimist says Tenchi has been stirred by too many cooks and baked too quickly so it'd be ready for market. An optimist says that one can enjoy its good parts and skip over its bad parts."

"One can't help but feel that with a little bit more polish, it might be even greater than it already is. That'd be saying something for one of the more popular anime series ever."

"I therefore set out to reconcile many of the divergent backstories and plotlines, and hopefully tell a good story while I'm at it. At some point, I had to make some sharp editorial decisions about what to discard. Many of them- in fact, I'd say pretty much all of them- were easy, because I hadn't liked those parts I discarded anyway." A few laser bolts from outraged fans impact on Dragonwiles' scales, but Dragonwiles continues unperturbed. "I'd like to think that I have a sense for which parts are weaker and stronger, but in reality it's probably just the arbitrariness of my tastes. If you disagree with my choices, then please feel free to write a fanfiction in a similar vein including the parts you like."

"I'd also like to emphasize that I have no special claim to understanding the intentions of the creators of any Tenchi product. At some point, while synthesizing my backstory, I had to come to my own conclusions about what some things meant, and in the absence of any data whatsoever I had to make up some explanations whole cloth." Draonwiles pauses to smile reminiscently. "That was fun." The author then returns to the moment by saying, "I recommend that no one assume that anything in this fanfiction corresponds to the true backstory or character or interpretation thereof for any Tenchi Muyo anime or manga or novel."

"Don't worry. There will be some very original content here, not only in the sense of otaku characters, that is, fan-made characters, but also in new scenes and dialogue and plots. Or perhaps that will make you worry."

"Ah yes, and don't forget that the following disclaimer shall be construed so as to apply to all the fanfiction. The author does not own, and does not claim to own, anything copyrighted, trademarked, or otherwise owned by anyone else. The author does not claim to own Tenchi, its characters or events or jokes or concepts or dialogue, despite any usage of the above. All intellectual properties, copyrights, trademarks, and other items are the property of their respective owners."

"Ah yes, and everyone's supposed to be speaking Japanese here, unless otherwise noted. We're assuming that the dialogue has been perfectly translated into English."

"In conclusion," his slit pupils scan across the rows of seats a moment, "I, Dragonwiles, thank you for your interest."

With a nod of the snout, Dragonwiles langorously departs the stage.

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Although I have already stated I'm writing a fanfiction which is a combination of several 'Tenchi Muyo' series and manga, you may yet wonder what exactly I'm writing a fanfiction of, and where I did get most of the material. Most of my story depends on a synthesis between the first two OVA (original video animation, although the term isn't nearly as definitive as one would hope) and the Tenchi Universe series. There's also a strong influence from the manga by Hitoshi Okuda, which pick up after the first two OVA. I took only a very, very few things from the third OVA. I took nothing, so far as I know or recall, from Tenchi in Tokyo or Tenchi Muyo GXP (I can only hope that stands for Galaxy Police.) I think I've only borrowed from the first Tenchi movie, 'Tenchi Muyo In Love,' the one which revolved around time travel and actually had nothing at all to do with Tenchi being in love."

"All of the named characters in this segment, except for King Kazuki, Lord Hokushin, and Marshal Donagren, are really in some Tenchi canon. Yume is from the manga, and Kain is from the 'Tenchi Muyo In Love' movie."

"Wikipedia claims that Azusa and Funaho met in somewhat similar circumstances to what I've described above, but I didn't understand how the chronology was supposed to work. So I mixed it with other events and canons to suit my own needs and desires. Aren't fanfictions great?"

"I named Azusa's dad Kazuki because I read but did not really understand some information I once read that was attributed to an interview. The interview was with a writer who worked on both the 'Tenchi Muyo' OVA and another anime series called 'Dual: Parallel Trouble Adventure.' On one of the extras on one of the 'Dual' DVDs, it is stated that the interview mentioned some sort of connection of the name Kazuki (the name of Dual's protagonist) with 'Tenchi Muyo', but I didn't understand what the connection was. So I am declaring that, in this fanfiction, coincidentally, the first name of Azusa's father, Kazuki, is the same name as the first name of the protagonist in 'Dual.' They are not intended to be the same character."


	2. No Need for Legends

No Need For Legends

Tenchi says through a studio microphone to the audience, "Hello, I'm Tenchi Masaki, and I've been asked to be your disc jockey, playing an opening theme song for this chapter. I realized that a good one for this chapter would be the theme song for the first Tenchi OVA. A little obvious, I guess, but, it works!" He begins playing the song.

* * *

Tenchi Masaki stood outside the cave.

Both his hands rested on the hoe by his side. He could afford a few minutes' rest from his solitary labor in the fields. The air was still, and his close-cropped black hair was undisturbed. Multitudes of cicadas chirruped as the sun began slowly to rise. Tenchi's brown eyes stared into the cave's dark mouth as he pondered.

For as long as he could remember, he had been drawn to this spot as much as he had been drawn to the story. This cave, Tenchi had been told by his grandfather Katsuhito Masaki, was a dangerous place, for a demon had been sealed there. He recalled the story easily, for he had often asked his grandfather for its retelling, and Tenchi loved to come to this spot and think about it.

* * *

Whenever Tenchi asked him to tell the story, his grandfather would get that faraway look behind his glasses, staring off into the distance through his own violet eyes, and begin, "Know, Tenchi, that this is a true story. Seven centuries ago, two terrible demons came to this land, with a power that no one could contest. Three gems for power had they, endowing them with energy beyond comprehension. The rage of their hearts was like a forest fire. Many faraway cities were consumed in the blaze. These demons could have ravaged the entire land if they were not stopped." Five years ago, when he was about twelve, Tenchi began to notice that his grandfather's hand would always clench at that part.

Grandfather would continue, "Someone did contest them. A mighty warrior on a vessel formed like a tree came to our land, and fought with the demon Ryoko. With his sword Tenchi, he parried and smote. His tree also had the breath of life, and it was named Funaho, and it contested with the second demon, Ryo-ohki. The shock of the battle of Funaho and Ryo-ohki was such as to rend the land asunder and create the great lake near our dwelling. The fury of the warrior and Ryoko whirled as loud and fast as a typhoon. For many days and nights the clamor of these four combatants resounded on the hills and great bolts of light could be seen as far away as the mountains, and even the starry host above.

"Eventually, the warrior and his vessel prevailed," and here Grandfather would relax his hand. "His ship Funaho sealed Ryo-ohki the swift in the lake. The warrior sealed the other demon, Ryoko the terrible, in this very cave. The three gems he set in the hilt of Tenchi. This warrior was your ancestor, and his name was Yosho."

When Tenchi was much younger and hadn't heard the story so often, he would always say, "Grandpa, Tenchi's my name!" His grandfather would laugh and ruffle his hair. When Tenchi grew slightly older and wiser, he asked for the first time, "Grandfather, when you tell this story to myself and Dad, you never put Dad's name in for the name of the sword. Why?"

"As I told you," Grandfather said seriously, "this is a true story, not like the old stories where I insert the audience's names to keep them interested. You were named after the sword." Tenchi had then asked, "Why?" Grandfather would reassume the faraway look and say, "I will tell you when you are older."

* * *

Tenchi stirred from his reverie. He should finish tending the last plot before breakfast.

Tenchi wasn't overly tired, yet he wanted to just sit on the nearby rocks and watch the cave longer. He shook his head, and turned away, feeling an odd, wistful sadness.

It was an odd feeling, because he had nothing to be sad about. He was content with his life here. Tenchi shrugged and kept walking.

He approached the large, two-story house his father Nobuyuki had built for his mother Achika. It was a wonderful dwelling place, large, expansive, pleasing to the eye, with a wonderful view of the lake and the forest. Unfortunately, all this land had a price, and that price was being far out in the country. They couldn't have afforded this wonderful home in the suburbs or the city. His father complained about the commute to his office a great deal, but he was an architect, and he had designed this home for the woman he loved. The long commute was a small price to pay.

Tenchi sighed for a short moment as he walked. He wished his mother could've lived longer and enjoyed more of her life in that house with them. It had many rooms, built in a time when his parents had imagined they would have many children. Tenchi, however, had been their only child when his mother perished. Now the rooms were empty, and sometimes the voids lent the house a dead and lonely air of silence.

* * *

Katsuhito Masaki, Tenchi's grandfather, paced slightly in his room in the house. For many years he had been aware of the presence and stirring in the cave. He should've been more alarmed, but he sensed that the presence there was different. It was softer now; still proud, but willing to change its ways. The presence had dwelt on Tenchi ever since he was born, and most of its changes had occurred as it watched his grandson.

He shook his head slightly. He had thought everything could stay the same. When he first came to this area, he had imagined that everything would remain the same forever. Katsuhito now realized that was impossible. Nothing had truly ever remained the same. He and his daughter Achika had moved from their old house on this land into this new house Nobuyuki, his son-in-law, had built. Achika had given birth to Tenchi, and later Achika had passed away. There was always change occurring. Someday, Katsuhito mused, his own father would die. Many changes would occur then. It was time he, Katsuhito Masaki, prepared for the changes.

Tenchi was still too young, he reckoned. Katsuhito had instructed him in honor. Tenchi excelled in swordsmanship, and he had potential and plenty of discipline. Still, Tenchi needed more experience. The preparations, though, they could begin now.

Katsuhito climbed the steps to Tenchi's room on the second floor. "Tenchi!" he called.

Tenchi opened the sliding door to his room. "Yes, Grandfather?" he responded.

"Do you still want to go inside the cave?" Katsuhito asked. A few feet inside the entrance, an iron gate had been installed so that animals would not make a home and foolish humans wouldn't get hurt and sue them. Katsuhito had never let Tenchi go beyond the gate.

Tenchi nodded eagerly. "We'll have to see if you've trained well enough," Katsuhito informed him. "The keys to the gate are inside my pocket here," he slapped the pocket, and the keys jangled, and he felt their cool smoothness through the cloth on his hand and chest. "If you can take them from me, then you may enter the cave."

There was a certain facial expression Tenchi had whenever he tried for something that was clearly out of his reach. Katsuhito recalled that it often appeared on Tenchi's countenance when he tried to reach farther than his arms stretched, or when he strove to complete all of his chores in a quarter of an hour. It couldn't be denied, though, that sometimes when he wore that expression and backed it up with determination, he succeeded.

This was not one of those times. Tenchi rushed at Katsuhito headlong, with no style or defensive blocks. Katsuhito swept Tenchi's feet out from under him with a kick and shoved him into the wall.

"Remember what I told you about defensive positions, and keep working at them," Katsuhito told him, and left the room, leaving Tenchi half buried in the wall. As he had thought, Tenchi still needed some more experience. Probably in another year he'd be ready. He walked down the hall.

"I had a very good teacher," Tenchi said behind him. Katsuhito turned around in surprise to see Tenchi grinning from ear to ear and holding up the keys. Katsuhito slapped his pocket and felt nothing.

Katsuhito smiled wryly. Indeed, nothing remained the same. "Then let us go to the cave."

* * *

"This seems awfully risky, Grandpa," Tenchi said to Katsuhito as they neared the cave. "Are you sure the demon's had a change of heart?"

"There's only one way to find out," Katsuhito said simply. "Besides which, we really shouldn't leave something as dangerous as that demon locked up. What if it got loose someday and caught us unaware? Better to face it now when it is weak and we are armed."

Tenchi gulped. He hadn't been anticipating a fight. So far as he knew, neither he nor his grandfather had on their person so much as a garden knife. Their wooden practice swords were at the grove where they trained, some distance from here.

"Once you get inside the cave," Yosho reassured him, "you can use Tenchi to fight the demon, if necessary."

"Oh, yeah, of course. And then I just have to cut off all three of her gems like Yosho did in the legend. Then I'd beat her for good! You're right, I was getting worried for nothing!" Tenchi laughed. Katsuhito simply smiled with a faraway look. Tenchi stopped laughing. He knew that look. It was the one Grandpa always gave him before giving him an insanely difficult task, like hopping across a stream- while walking on his hands.

Grandfather rested on a rock while Tenchi entered the cave. Tenchi unlocked the gate and proceeded inside the cave for the first time in his life. He felt the cool air on his skin a moment, then turned on the flashlight he'd brought from the house and went inside.

Tenchi the sword he found lying in honorable repose- and a great pile of rust and dust. Tenchi picked it up with disappointment. "Well, I guess it only stands to reason that it'd rust over if you left it in cave for 700 years. How am I gonna fight a demon with this, though?"

He decided to swing it about a bit anyways. It had good balance, he'd say that for it. To his amazement, the entire blade suddenly was flung off the wooden hilt. Tenchi counted himself fortunate that he wasn't in its path- instead it clanged off the cave wall and fell to the floor.

"Tenchi!" his grandfather called from outside the cave. "Break the seal on the demon!"

"Tenchi's blade just came off!" Tenchi shouted back. Katsuhito shrugged and shouted back, "That's not its real blade! It was affixed later! Just use it as though it had a blade." Tenchi furrowed his brow. "The blade was put on later? What do you mean?" Katsuhito replied, "It says so in the scrolls! Just do it!"

"Oh, whatever," Tenchi muttered in frustration. He finally got inside the cave and all it had was darkness and dampness and a rusty sword. Why had he always liked this cave anyway?

After a few moments, he used his flashlight to locate a rock with writing and a large node of tree roots resting on it. There were no trees this close enough to the cave that there would be this many roots here. Pushing that thought aside, Tenchi guessed that the writing was the seal. He tried to pretend that the sword now had an invisible blade and sliced through the rock with it, but nothing happened. Irritated, he slammed the hilt on the rock, and to his surprise, the roots withdrew and the rock cracked in half. The hilt had almost seemed to glow for a moment.

Tenchi moved his flashlight as he heard a rustling. For a moment he thought the whole far wall was covered in flailing worms. Upon further observation, it turned out that the whole far wall had been covered in tree roots, which were now withdrawing. As they left, a crack appeared in the middle of the wall, which lengthened until it reached from floor to ceiling. Only two massive roots now remained, one on each side of the crack. They pulled in opposite directions, and the rock slid horizontally, making the crack into a gap wide enough for a person to fit through with ease. Those two roots now withdrew as well. Tenchi pointed his flashlight at the ceiling, but all the roots had totally disappeared.

Stepping through the gap, Tenchi almost slipped. The stone floor was slick and set at a very steep angle. The beam of the flashlight showed him that a vast network of grooves collected and held the seepage, lending the air a musty old smell. Tenchi tried to proceed normally, but slipped again and fell to the end of the passage.

When he picked himself off the floor, he was surprised to note the motes of light in the large chamber, which sometimes would change positions rapidly. He turned off his flashlight. The circular room was arranged around a depression in the floor, full of water and a large glowing ball of light. Tenchi stepped towards it and was amazed to see something like a human dessicated and gnarled, with an inhuman face and no skin, half submerged. He was thankful it did not smell. The thing stretched out its full length on its back. Tenchi hadn't noticed that as he approached it, the three gems in his sword began to glow.

It had previously been totally motionless, but with a faint rippling of the water, it began to move. Tenchi swallowed hard. The motes of light began to zip about. The main ball of light fused with the creature as it sat up, and now it stood up and faced Tenchi. The thing made a rasping cackle, and Tenchi grasped the flashlight tighter.

"Ryoko," Tenchi croaked out, for he was sure this was the demon, "change your ways and surrender to me. Stop destroying things or we'll have to kill you."

Its eyes glowed, and all the motes of light in the room dove into its form, drenching the cave in starless night. The thing moaned at him, "Tenchi, 700 years is a long time to be trapped in this darkness." Tenchi slipped and took a step backwards. "Yosho did it all to me," it groaned, "and I desire revenge." Without even touching the floor, it rose a few inches and advanced on Tenchi.

Irritated, Tenchi pointed out, "But I didn't seal you in here! Why take your revenge on Yosho out on me?" It didn't listen and continued to advance. Tenchi's heart pounded; he was perilously close to the wall, and running out of room to maneuver, trapped in the dark with a mummy demon. He ran for the remembered location of the sloping incline and pulled himself up it with all his might, heaving himself back up whenever he lost his purchase on it.

Gaining the summit, he rushed to the sealing rock and tried to rejoin it to no avail. He stayed very still in an attempt to hide, but when Ryoko gained the top of the stairway he could sense the demon turned towards him. Tenchi turned his flashlight on the creature and let out a yelp of surprise. He ran the beam up and down it. The thing had entirely changed. To his utter astonishment, Ryoko now appeared to be a comely young woman, except for her left arm, which was still mummified. As he watched, she muttered in a newly-gained smooth and young voice, "Oh yeah," and ran her right hand along her left arm. A small red gem on her right wrist lit up, flesh contorted and was created, and when this was done, the arm was restored and clad in a blue sleeve matching the rest of her outfit.

Tenchi turned the flashlight beam back on her face and was surprised to see the light reflect back from her eyes when he held the flashlight at a certain angle. "Stop that," Ryoko complained. Tenchi suddenly realized he'd been holding the light in her eyes in an attempt to make the reflection occur again. "Uh, sorry," he managed to say. Then he remembered himself and asked, "Demon Ryoko, do you renounce your former ways of violence? Cuz if not, I've gotta stop you. I mean, I like my house, and I don't want you to blow it up."

Ryoko smiled fiercely at him and laughed. "Now, Tenchi, about my revenge," she chuckled, and launched herself through the air at him like a missile. Tenchi barely dodged, accidentally dropping the flashlight, and she plowed into the cave wall, furrowing it with a great crack and showering Tenchi in rock splinters. Retrieving her fist from the cave wall, she swung it at Tenchi, and he found himself flung against the other wall ten feet away.

Tenchi was trying to recover himself from this shock when he saw a red glowing light, the only thing he could see at this point. Quarrels with red luminescence launched out at him from the one red light as Ryoko laughed again. Tenchi threw himself to the floor and was again showered with detritus from the quarrels' impacts on the rock wall behind him.

"C'mon, Tenchi," Ryoko sighed, "I thought you'd be having fun." Tenchi hurled himself at the red light which he knew was on her wrist and struck where he guessed her face would be. He was only off a little, hitting her cheek, but he was confused a moment. The way his hand hurt, it felt more like he had assaulted the stone of the cave. Changing tactics, he grabbed the red light and tried to throw Ryoko against the wall, but to his utter surprise she disappeared with a laugh while his hand was firmly closed around her wrist. His eyes were now adjusted to the tiny light admitted from the far off entrance, and he could see that she had reappeared several feet away.

"That was more fun!" Ryoko grinned, "No, Tenchi, you aren't Yosho. Still, I do need some exercise to wake me up after such a long nap." Tenchi looked down at the floor, but there wasn't enough light to see clearly. Perhaps he could bludgeon her with the flashlight, as though that'd help against a flying demon who could punch through rock. He scrabbled about, couldn't find the flashlight, but he realized that he was still tightly clutching the hilt of the sword, so brandished that instead.

Ryoko snapped her fingers. "How silly of me! Give that to me!" Tenchi shook his head, "No way!" he yelled though he had no idea how he could prevent her. She was too fast to escape. He'd just have to stop her somehow, though she was probably going to kill him. Well, at least he wouldn't have to work those fields every day if she killed him!

It was something of a shock to see that there was now a glowing blue blade emanating from the sword.

"Tenchi, dear," Ryoko demanded, "just give it over. I don't want to do this again."

"Hyaaaiii!" Tenchi shouted and charged. He was feeling a lot better, now that he had his own lightsaber! This was really cool, his own- and then Ryoko created a short column of red energy in her right hand and stood to face him. "Great," Tenchi thought, "now we both have lightsabers. What, is she going to cut off my hand and tell me she's my mother?"

Tenchi used all of his practice in swordplay, swinging his sword in a short arc. Ryoko blocked it and tried to punch him with her left hand, but he had twisted away and used the momentum to strike at her legs. She backed up and he feinted, then he aimed a vicious strike at her unguarded midsection, he had her now- and she teleported back several feet. Tenchi ran forward, dodging the energy blasts he'd guessed she'd aim at him. She barely had time to reform the saber before he crossed blades with her again. She forced his arm back, but he disengaged his sword and struck at her head. She sidestepped smoothly and complained, "How dare you strike at a pretty girl's face!"

They were around a bend in the tunnel and nearly at the mouth of the cave now, there was light to see by, and Tenchi had to admit it was a pretty face, though her cyan hair and golden, catlike eyes, were hard to get used to. He pointed out nevertheless, "Who cares! All you want to do is blow stuff up! You're a monster!"

Ryoko glared at him now, as a red arc traveled the length of her saber. "A monster?" she growled. Tenchi swallowed hard. Suddenly she struck a blow to free his head from his shoulders; he ducked and she teleported behind him. Tenchi turned around barely in time to prevent her blade from severing his legs, and took four steps back from the force of the encounter. On the second step, he had to block an incursion upon his left side that Ryoko threw at him to keep him off-balance. After finally recovering from these assaults, Tenchi backed up a few more steps in hopes of getting some time to think, but Ryoko flew at him to close the distance.

She was low to the ground, so Tenchi couldn't duck. The tunnel was now too narrow to sidestep. He instead ran backwards the last few steps out of the cave, and with this room to maneuver sidestepped. Ryoko flipped onto her back and looked at Tenchi, still flying, as she emerged from the cave. Tenchi leaned forward to attack her, and she raised her right hand and saber to block it. Tenchi wasn't quite sure what he meant to do, or what had actually happened, but in the next few seconds he realized that Ryoko was standing before him, minus her right hand.

Tenchi wished he was less startled so he could think more coherently; all that seemed to be occurring in his head was the idle thought, "Well, I'm certainly not her father!"

For several seconds more they just stood like that, then Ryoko said lightly, "Oh, don't worry about that!" A duplicate gem had somehow appeared on her left hand, which she clamped to her stump. She moved her hand forwards, and her right hand reappeared. The gem on her left wrist was absorbed into the hem of her sleeve, and a gem simultaneously appeared and swelled to full size on her right wrist.

"Wow!" exclaimed an awestruck Tenchi. Ryoko smiled and told him, "Thanks, Tenchi. I'll see you soon, cutie!" She promptly phased into the ground. Tenchi cried, "Huh?" and ran forward, examining the spot where she had disappeared. "Grandpa?" he asked, still looking at the spot. He looked up and realized his grandfather was nowhere in sight. "Grandpa?" he called louder.

Katsuhito emerged from his hiding place. "I was watching the results of your training," he informed Tenchi. Tenchi stared back. "You're not calling me a liar, are you?" Katsuhito asked threateningly. "No, just wishing you would've helped out more," Tenchi grumbled. Katsuhito clapped him on the back of his shoulder, complimenting him, "From an old man like me? You did fine on your own." They returned to the house uneventfully.

* * *

That night, the old, giant tree near the house thought to itself a moment, "I hope you know what you're doing." It finished checking the roots it had retracted and confirmed they were unharmed after sealing Ryoko for so long. A series of rainbow beams suddenly burst from the underside of the tree's branches and leaves. The beams bounced reflected perpendicularly off the water surrounding the tree and rose into space, bearing a message.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Azaka, a large, painted, loglike robot, comments, "In the next chapter, the lovely Princess Ayeka arrives on planet Earth!"

Kamadaki, a similar robot, but painted in a different color, agrees, "She tries to take the law into her own hands and subdue Ryoko."

Azaka continues, "Will Tenchi's family survive this encounter?"

Kamadaki concludes, "Don't worry, we'll be there to protect everyone in the next chapter, No Need For Alien Abduction."

The two logs bow, and Azaka whispers, "What do we do now?"

"I think we stay like this," Kamadaki whispers back, still bowed.

Azaka remains inclined and whispers again, "How long?"

A silence falls on the stage.


	3. No Need For Alien Abduction

No Need For Alien Abduction

Ryoko says into a studio microphone, "I am Ryoko. I don't really need much more introduction, do I? Right, so your theme song, I think I'll play, hm, oh, here we are. Apparently there was a new 'Star Trek' movie released, and since this chapter involves an evil alien invading and abducting someone, then I think the music that plays when Nero or his ship arrive would be good for our theme song! Oh, and I'm supposed to let you know," Ryoko sighs and continues, "that Dragonwiles does not own 'Star Trek,' its music, or the character of Nero." Glad that she's finished with the official portion of her duties as DJ, Ryoko presses a button and the ominous music begins to play.

* * *

Tenchi took off his shoes after doing the morning chores. He could barely believe that just yesterday he had not only been crossing swords with the demon who lived in the cave, but had actually survived the battle. Ryoko was stronger and faster than he was. She could fly, and at the end she had melted into the ground like mist--no, like she wasn't even there! Why was he still alive then? Why hadn't she beaten him?

He sat down with his father Nobuyuki and grandfather Katsuhito for a normal, quiet breakfast. "Tenchi," his father asked, "did you happen to see a bright light over near the old tree last night?"

"No, Dad," Tenchi told him, "after fighting with Ryoko, I was so tired I went to sleep almost immediately."

Grandpa finished a bite and told Dad, "You must've been drinking again."

Nobuyuki looked at him in puzzlement. "Of course I was! I was drinking with you, like we always do!"

Tenchi had learned to ignore their idle disputes, and continued eating unconcernedly.

"My son fought a demon yesterday!" Nobuyuki was protesting. "What's so unreasonable about seeing a tree glow last night?"

Ryoko's head suddenly appeared in the middle of the table, facing Tenchi, and wished him a cheery good morning. Tenchi courteously yelled in return and scrabbled backward on all fours for several meters.

"Tenchi!" Katsuhito reprimanded. "Invite the young lady to join us for the meal!"

Nobuyuki's chopsticks remained on the table where he'd dropped them.

Ryoko turned a suspicious eye on him, but kept her tone light as she replied, "No thanks, I already ate."

"At the little bed and breakfast down the road?" Nobuyuki asked, fumbling for his lost chopsticks.

"No," Ryoko shook her head, though her neck was still in the middle of the table, "I feasted on the wonderful sight of sun, trees, moon, and of course Tenchi!"

"Huh?" Tenchi muttered. He noticed that everyone was staring at him. "Oh yeah," he said, feeling incredibly, incredibly foolish. "I haven't introduced you properly. Dad, Grandpa, this is Ryoko. Ryoko, this is my father and grandfather. Ryoko and I were trying to kill each other yesterday."

* * *

Ayeka Masaki Jurai stared sadly on the bridge of Ryu-oh. She appeared to be looking at the starfield going by, or at the interior of her spaceship, which looked more like a park or a garden than a spacegoing vessel.

In reality, all she was really seeing was the remembered, hateful face of the fool she would have to wed someday. Seiryo was a fool, arrogant and shallow, with a particular gift for belittling others. Ayeka knew that her grandmother had seen it. When Lady Seto had that particular expression of disgust on her face, it meant she had found a rich fool in a position of power.

Ayeka did not allow herself to fantasize about her grandmother using her influence to break the engagement. Bleak as the prospect of marrying Seiryo was, the Juraian nobility's other suitable matches had worse character flaws. Her father wasn't wrong when he said that Seiryo was the best man for her, simply trying too hard to make the best of a bad situation. Ayeka had to marry a noble because she had to have a noble heir. It was part of the price of becoming the ruler of Jurai whenever Father should happen to pass away.

Azaka, a cylindrical, loglike robot, turned to her. "Princess Ayeka, we're receiving a transmission from Funaho!"

Ayeka returned her attention to the present, replying, "She didn't have to come all this way. Please, let me speak with her." What was on Queen Funaho's mind?

Azaka corrected her, "No, Princess Ayeka, it's not your brother's mother, it's your brother's ship!"

"What?" Ayeka cried aloud. "You're certain of this, all of you?"

Kamadaki, a robot similar to Azaka, confirmed, "The transmission is a long-range, one-way communication which matches Funaho's identification protocols, and Funaho identified herself by name."

Ayeka tried to still her heart, to think rationally. "One way?" she said aloud to Ryu-oh. "Why wouldn't Funaho let me talk back? Never mind. Ryu-oh, where is Funaho, and what did my brother say?"

Ryu-oh answered sadly, "Princess, your brother was not present on the transmission. It was simply Funaho, and somehow she scrambled the standard location-identifier settings. I only can tell the general region the transmission came from." The spaceship paused, overwhelmed by grief for Ayeka's brother.

Ayeka put her hand to her mouth. "Oh no. Ryu-oh, don't start that again. You know I can't believe that he's dead. Please, tell me what Funaho had to say."

"She reports, to any receiving Juraian vessel, that Ryoko has been released from confinement. There is no further content," Ryu-oh replied grimly.

"Ryoko," Ayeka frowned and clasped her fist. "Ryu-oh, please take us to your best guess of Funaho's location, at top speed."

Ryu-oh noted as she changed course, "It's some distance off our route. By my calculations, Funaho's signal originates from the protected zone!" Ayeka put a hand to her lip in deep thought and worry for her brother. She was also worried for the people of Earth. They had no idea what powerful evil Ryoko could work.

Ayeka's little sister Sasami wandered onto the bridge. Noting the tension, she asked, "Ayeka, is something wrong?"

Ayeka turned to her and said seriously, "Sasami, stay with your pets for the next few hours-"

"I already gave them all their nutrients!" Sasami complained. "I wanted to talk with you!"

"It's too dangerous," Ayeka said firmly. "Ryoko is on the loose, and I need you to stay in the less vulnerable parts of Ryu-oh." Sasami gave a sad acceptance and returned to her animals.

* * *

Ryoko finally decided to fully appear beside the table, and bowed deeply to Tenchi's father and grandfather. "I'm so glad to finally meet you in person, Nobuyuki Masaki, Katsuhito Masaki." Katsuhito replied, "A pleasure to meet you as well." Nobuyuki nodded, "Oh, indeed. I'm so proud of my son, fighting a real demon and finally bringing home a pretty girl for us to meet!"

Ryoko blushed slightly and put her hands to her cheeks. "Oh, I don't know what to say," she smiled.

"How do you know our names?" Tenchi asked in consternation. Ryoko shrugged. "It's easy when you consider I've been watching your family for 700 years. Still, it was nice of you to introduce me. Now I feel like part of the family!" She snapped her fingers. "Speaking of family, you wouldn't happen to have your heirloom on you? That rusty old sword?"

"Oh no, not in the house!" Tenchi shouted. "I don't want to fight in here!"

Ryoko advanced on him, phasing through the table. "Why fight?" she inquired, "You could just give it to me. In fact, I'd even give the sword back- all I want are the gems. I'd have my property, you'd have Yosho's. It's only fair."

"No way!" Tenchi refused, reaching towards his belt- and remembering that the sword was still upstairs in his room. "Don't bother yourself," Ryoko flew upwards, "I'll get it!" she assured him as she phased through the ceiling.

"That's nice of her, going to get the sword for you," Nobuyuki commented.

"Dad, if she gets all her gems back, she'll have all of her power! She hasn't changed a bit that I can see, she'll try to destroy everything again!" Tenchi argued, although he doubted his words even as she said them. It surely would've been easier for Ryoko to steal the sword and blow up the house instead of showing up at the breakfast table and make showy introductions.

A horrifying scream made Tenchi and everyone else leap to their feet. Ryoko suddenly teleported into the room, clutching her hand. "Tenchi, your sword hurt me," she gasped.

"Are you all right?" Tenchi amazed himself by saying. Ryoko turned a smile on him. "Oh, I'll live, Tenchi darling. The security field on it won't let me touch it, so could I ask you a favor? I have to get my gems back. Would you please give them to me?" Tenchi made guttural noises and rubbed the back of his head.

"Tenchi, please!" Ryoko begged, "a horrible alien is coming, and I have to save you all from her!"

* * *

The sensing equipment had detected something, noted Kiyone Makibi. It was relatively large, it was inbound, and coming very quickly.

She opened a communications channel to her partner. "Mihoshi, let's intercept it at the border of the solar system."

"Um, OK!" she agreed brightly. "Yukinojo, please plot the course." Yukinojo, her ship's computer, replied, "Of course, Mihoshi."

Kiyone was mentally overviewing the firepower of their spaceships Yagami and Yukinojo combined, wondering if they could halt the incoming object if it came to a fight. Yagami's equipment now signaled that it had identified the incoming object, and Kiyone sucked in a breath. It was Ryu-Oh, a sentient Juraian battleship that partnered with Princess Ayeka. What could a princess be doing here? It answered the question of whether the object could be stopped, though. In both rank and firepower, they were exceedingly outclassed.

Ayeka opened communications with them from the maximum range. "I am Princess Ayeka Jurai," she introduced herself formally.

Kiyone responded smoothly, "We're the Galactic Police Patrol for the protected zone. My name is Kiyone Makibi, Detective First Class."

Mihoshi finally responded to the signal. Her hat had a large green tea stain on it, which tended to hold the eye as she introduced herself, "Detective First Class Mihoshi Kuramitsu reporting!" Kiyone was stricken.

Princess Ayeka was startled a moment, then recovered herself. "Pleased to meet you both," she told them. "Have you been able to ascertain the location of Ryoko yet?"

"Yukinojo, who's Ryoko?" Mihoshi inquired. Her ship's computer replied instantly, "Space pirate Ryoko disappeared approximately 700 years ago. She has an outstanding warrant for theft, grand theft, theft of priceless cultural artifacts, theft of technological artifacts, arson, piracy-" Mihoshi commented, "Wow, someone like that is just a few light-seconds from us and we never knew?"

"You didn't get the message?" Ayeka asked in surprise. Mihoshi shrugged. "We aren't allowed to intercept transmissions from Earth, if you're talking about the shiny Juraian comminque last night. I wish our communications equipment made pretty beams like that, but ours are totally invisible!" Ayeka simply nodded. Kiyone was just glad that she hadn't mentioned that they had reported it to headquarters as being extremely anachronistic and likely pointing to alien interference on the planet.

Kiyone had read a good portion of Ryoko's file by now- it rated Galactic Most Wanted. Kiyone was most drawn to what was unknown about Ryoko-- point of origin, species, age, parentage-- and the information which had been redacted as classified-- possible motives, accomplices, and certain selections from the crimes committed section. Then she noted the date.

"Princess Ayeka," Kiyone announced, "Ryoko's file will soon be deleted and her crimes expunged from all records, pursuant to the statute of limitations."

"How soon?" Ayeka asked, taken totally off guard.

"Oh, about now," Mihoshi told her. The files which all three women had been viewing promptly disappeared.

"Why is this happening?" Ayeka whispered in utter shock. Azaka calmly answered, "The Council established the statute of limit--." Ayeka shook her head, "But after all Ryoko did, we can't just forget about it, why are we doing that?" Kamadaki told her, "The statute--" Ayeka muttered, "Please stop."

Mihoshi inquired, "So, do you like the protected zone so far, Countess?"

"Yes," Ayeka said uncertainly, staring at Mihoshi, "but I'm a- oh, never mind." Her face shifted back to formality, and she had made a decision. "You two may continue your patrol. Do not inform anyone at all of my presence. Thank you both for your hard work." She signed off and several seconds later sped past them, on a heading for Earth. Kiyone held her breath, but there was no need to worry; Ayeka had activated the proper storming levels to prevent Earth from being able to detect Ryu-Oh.

Kiyone felt uneasy. Under any other circumstances, she would've reported back to headquarters immediately despite those last few words. Kiyone, however, knew that this land actually belonged to Jurai, and their word was thus law.

In the Galactic Police Academy, she had learned that about 700 years ago, after Ryoko's pirate attacks had weakened the Juraian space fleet, King Azusa had asked the Galactic Police to take over patrols of the protected zone. Jurai's fleet had since been rebuilt, but King Azusa preferred not to disturb the status quo here, for fear of endangering Earth or its isolation from galactic civilization.

Mihoshi was happily watching galactic television and snacking.

"Mihoshi!" Kiyone angrily shouted at her partner as soon as Kiyone established a private channel between them. "How could you possibly get a stain on your hat?"

"Well," Mihoshi explained, "I had just set my hat down on the table when you told me something was coming, and I didn't expect the communication would occur so quickly. When I reached for my hat, I knocked over the teakettle, and my hat got soaked." She looked like she was going to cry. "Now I've got tea in my hair!"

Kiyone let out her tension with a sigh. "All right, go ahead and take a bath. I'll keep watch." Mihoshi's sniffles slowly stopped as she said, "Thank you, Kiyone! You're such a good friend to me!"

* * *

Ryoko began to fidget. "I think we're too late," she said, walking to a window and craning her head upwards. "Yes, we're too late," she confirmed. She phased through window and wall simultaneously, and continued walking outside. Tenchi ran upstairs, grabbed the sword, and ran outside.

Tenchi almost stopped in shock. He hadn't been sure Ryoko was telling the truth about an alien arriving, and he certainly never expected that an alien ship would be able to hover some twenty meters over his house without making a sound. Nor had he expected anything that flew through space might look like an elegant wood sculpture.

Returning his gaze to the earth, he saw Ryoko facing off against a beautiful young woman, with long flowing purple hair and pink eyes. She appeared to be dressed in some sort of purplish fighting robes or light armor, and her face bore threatening black war paint.

In Tenchi's opinion, this vision of loveliness and danger was rather spoiled by the incongruous existence of a pair of two-meter tall wood cylinders, one on either side of her. Their wood finish gleamed spotlessly, and their girth was impressive. Both had tripod feet on their bottoms and a colored forward-facing lens near their tops. Each bore a different work of ornate calligraphy, one done in red ink, the other in blue ink, matching their respective lenses. They were impressive in their own way, but they seemed entirely unsuited to either combat or decoration. He saw that Ryoko was of a different mind, as she kept watch on both the woman and the logs.

Looking closer, Tenchi saw that the purple-haired woman was also surrounded by a cluster of smaller logs that were vaguely reminiscent of Azaka and Kamadaki, though they had no tripod feet, calligraphy, or lenses.

"Monster-woman, it's been such a long time. You haven't blown anything up in seven centuries," the purple-haired woman mocked Ryoko.

"Spoiled brat," Ryoko spat back, riled, "it's been such a long time. You're still in the same place you were seven centuries ago- single and ugly."

The purple-haired woman growled at this, then looked slantwise at Tenchi without moving her head. She seemed to be considering the situation. Her eyes suddenly snapped forward again and she ordered, "Take her alive!"

Tenchi blinked as the logs responded, "Yes, ma'am," and tilted forward, flying towards Ryoko. She fired bolts of red energy at both of them. Shields materialized out of thin air around them, but they cried out in alarm. Their mistress immediately commanded, "Fall back!" They responded "Yes ma'am!" and retreated, taking protective stances in front of her, but she ordered "Further back!" This time, instead of peppy, their "Yes, ma'am," sounded disgruntled, but they subsided behind Ayeka's back.

Ayeka eyed the small logs surrounding her. The shield network couldn't suppress Ryoko's firepower; it was a waste to keep it up. She ordered its dissolution, and the small logs teleported back to Ryu-oh.

With the path clear between them, Ayeka and Ryoko tensed and watched each other carefully. Tenchi wondered if he should do something, but he wasn't sure whose side he was on. Neither of them seemed to particularly want him involved in the fight in any case.

Ryoko ignited her saber as Ayeka took a deliberate step forward. Ayeka then propelled herself forward like an arrow or a comet. Ryoko launched herself through the air at her as well. Just before they met, Ayeka took something small and wooden off of her belt, and a blue sword extended from it, one which looked similar to the blade of Tenchi. Ayeka aimed a sweeping strike at Ryoko's head in the same motion as drawing her sword, but Ryoko blocked it with her own saber. Ayeka planted her feet on the ground, knees bent, and thrust her left hand towards Ryoko's midsection. Ryoko caught Ayeka's hand with her left hand while still hovering in the air. Ayeka twirled her wrist, spinning her blade so that it detached from Ryoko's saber and aimed itself at Ryoko's wrist. Ryoko teleported away, freeing Ayeka's left hand.

The logs shouted, "Princess!" and "Look out!" as Ryoko reappeared above Ayeka's back. Fear appeared on Ayeka's face as she twisted around and only barely avoided Ryoko's saber thrust to the head. Ryoko bared her teeth in frustration, then curled her lips in a hungry smile. She said slyly, "Ayeka, I'll bet you're wondering about what happened to your dear half-brother, aren't you?" Ayeka was livid as she swung her sword at Ryoko, who flew higher to avoid it. "My brother," Ayeka corrected Ryoko tightly.

"I know where he is. I have watched him for seven centuries. If you ask very politely I might tell you," Ryoko continued mockingly, hovering now in sword reach, now out of it. Tenchi wondered why the purple-haired woman didn't fly again- perhaps it was a greater strain for her than for Ryoko.

Ayeka hissed, "Do you really think I'd deal with you after what you did to Jurai?" When Ryoko next ducked teasingly into sword range, Ayeka instead jumped, far higher than a human could, and grabbed her ankle. Ayeka's weight pulled Ryoko to the ground, and Ayeka declared, "I won't let you ruin Earth as well." She then slammed Ryoko hard into the ground. Tenchi flinched.

Ryoko simply smiled at Ayeka. "Nice move, princess. But my strong bond of love with Tenchi gives me powers your jealous little heart couldn't imagine." She kicked her leg back, and Ayeka went rocketing through the air, landing hard on her head with a scream of pain. Tenchi thought he was going to be sick.

Ryoko looked prim and put her arms akimbo.

"How on Jurai," Ayeka gasped slowly, "could you possibly," she rose, trembling, to her knees, "have a strong bond of love," she looked up in shock at Ryoko, "with my brother's sword?"

Everything was very quiet for a moment.

Ryoko began to laugh as Ayeka wiped blood from her mouth. Tenchi noticed it was red, and also that Ayeka still had her sword securely in her hand. She must've had a trainer almost as tough as his grandfather to hang onto it after that last blow.

Regaining her breath as Ayeka stood up, Ryoko explained, "No, Miss Galactic Ignoramus, Tenchi is the wonderful young man behind me," she gestured with an open palm. "They named him after the sword."

Tenchi wondered how Ryoko knew so much about his life, and the life of Yosho, and simply couldn't comprehend why Ryoko was calling him wonderful after trying to kill him yesterday.

Ayeka shook her head. "You're despicable," she said to Ryoko with a voice full of disgust, "enchanting a poor Earthling. It's a new low for you. I'm surprised you've been able to suppress your vicious nature long enough to beguile him, and haven't yet given in to your bloodthirsty passions. I had expected any paramour would lose a leg in an hour."

"It's not like that! We tried to kill each other! Well, no, I mean we're enemies, not power mowers or palate towers or whatever you said!" Tenchi called across the field to them, but both women ignored him.

After taking a few rapid steps backward, Ayeka called triumphantly, "Take him alive!"

"Yes ma'am," Azaka and Kamadaki agreed, and the horrorstruck Ryoko cried, "No!" and teleported away as well. The logs reached Tenchi just before Ryoko did. She blasted away Azaka, but Kamadaki stole up on her other side, enclosed Tenchi in a forcefield, and quickly teleported away.

Screaming obscenities, Ryoko flung herself through the air upon Ayeka, but Ayeka flew again, veering to the side, then back towards Ryoko. Ryoko turned to meet her, and Ryoko bellowed a few more swear words as she shook with rage. Ayeka's lip curled downward in disgust and commented, "That's quite vile. I'm doing this for his own good. He needs some peace and quiet to undo whatever brainwashing you performed."

Ryoko struck again in mad fury, but she was too angry to think correctly, raising her saber high overhead to smash it down on Ayeka. Ayeka skewered Ryoko in the midsection and quickly withdrew her sword as Ryoko shrieked and doubled over in pain. Knowing this wouldn't stop her for long, she cried, "Capture her!" Azaka and Kamadaki cheerfully confirmed her orders as they teleported on either side of Ryoko and extended a forcefield. Ayeka stepped back. Sure enough, Ryoko stood again and began to hammer with her fists on the forcefield, but she couldn't get out.

"Thank you, Yosho," Ayeka said quietly. "You took her gems and locked her up so we could all be safe. But where are you now?" Ryoko swore at her some more. Ayeka ordered, "We're returning to Ryu-Oh now." She teleported away, as did Azaka and Kamadaki, keeping close watch on their prisoner as she was involuntarily teleported with them.

* * *

Next Chapter:

Funaho is calmly doing calligraphy. (The woman, Yosho's mother, not the spaceship also named Funaho!) She says without looking up, "The next chapter will be about my inlaws."

Most of the cast immediately begins laughing.

Funaho looks seriously at them and inquires, "Is that amusing? Why shouldn't my inlaws be normal people? Why shouldn't I get along with them perfectly well? Why shouldn't they be brimming over with kindness from their innermost nature of goodness?"

Everyone looks around uncomfortably.

Funaho shakes her head and smiles, "Innermost nature of goodness. Not even I have that. The next chapter is No Need For Awkward Alien Inlaws."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Our solar system is referred to as a 'special protected area' in Hitoshi Okuda's manga, and I believe it has the exact same name in the OVA. However, for some reason, I prefer calling it the 'protected zone.' I just like that better."


	4. No Need For Awkward Alien Inlaws

No Need For Awkward Alien Inlaws

Azusa, King of Jurai, sits at a microphone of a studio and says, "I am King Azusa Masaki Jurai, of the Juraian Empire. Dragonwiles requested that I be the DJ for this chapter's opening song. For this chapter's theme song, I have selected portions of the 'Rohan' theme from a recent series of movies I hear was produced on Earth, called 'The Lord of the Rings.' Dragonwiles asked me to remind you that he doesn't claim to own either of these." The melancholy violin strains spring into life as Azusa presses a button.

* * *

Circa 1200 A. D.

The only thing that gave King Azusa comfort on this voyage was that he was back in Kirito, his friend and gargantuan Juraian battleship.

It had been astonishingly easy to win Funaho's love and her father's permission for their marriage. So easy, in fact, that Azusa wondered if Funaho didn't simply see him as some sort of escape from her neglected palace life. He carefully avoided thinking about that, as well as whether he saw her also as an escape from his own palace life.

He had been very careful in what he had told her. He had told her, and her father, that he was a king of a land far away, which they had readily accepted. Azusa had said nothing about other planets or advanced technology or aliens.

King Azusa's thoughts returned to the present as, just a few feet in front of him, Lady Seto Kamiki Jurai shifted slightly in her seat in Kirito, so she could glare at Azusa better.

This was rather alarming, so Azusa quickly retrated to the past, and the only other thing of substance that Azusa had told Funaho and her father. He had visited them twice after his coronation. On his second visit, the one on which he actually proposed, he told them that he had been betrothed from birth in an arranged marriage, so that if Funaho did take him, it would not be exclusively. Funaho had agreed and then proceeded to talk about most of the things she did during the day; most of them were lonely and sounded like they bored even her. It was this sort of conversation that made her sound desperate and Azusa feel uneasy about his own adequacy.

He retreated even further into the past. Azusa had expected the consternation and relief when he first returned to Jurai with Tsunami for his coronation. He had expected that the Council would verify his possession of the powers of the royal family and accept him as king. He had expected that the beautiful wonders of the coronation would stir his soul and make the hearts of billions throughout the Juraian empire rejoice. He had expected that when he announced his intentions of going to Earth and picking up another wife, Lady Seto, the mother of his preexisting betrothed Misaki, would become very angry indeed.

Lady Seto was of course not the only angry person. A great deal of the empire disapproved of this action. The problem wasn't polygamy- there was precedent in previous kings and law to allow that. The difficulty was the alien-ness of the proposed bride. Juraians had a xenophobic streak. Many people did not want a non-Juraian for a queen: what if someone only half-Juraian would be the heir? What if the heir was more loyal to his mother's alien side than to his father's Juraian side?

King Azusa had prepared well for this political infight, planning it all out in his head while he was still on Earth. He got a law passed allowing a half-Juraian to become king, to great disapproval. He managed to get it passed, and placated his enemies, by giving many broad concessions. Broadest among them, perhaps, was granting the Galactic Police their independence from the Juraian government. That caused many Juraian nobles and the wealthy Kuramitsu family to back him, and it was the final bit of support he needed to get grudging acceptance for his whim. Azusa felt he had gained from the bargain as well; he had been worried about the bizarre-looking designs for the Galactic Police's new headquarters, and the haphazard expansion modules, but that was no longer his problem. Now that it was independent of Jurai, it would be placed as an orbital eyesore and monument to inefficiency around some other planet.

Finally, the king had expected that Lady Seto would be satisfied with nothing less than uniting the daughter she loved with his own person in marriage. Lady Seto relished her nickname, "The Devil Princess of Jurai," and tried her hardest to live up to it. She was actually not even Juraian, but an orphan adopted by a nobleman of the royal Kamiki clan. She had quickly run up against Juraian xenophobia, and by sheer force of will and endless political scheming, made the public grudgingly declare some respect for her (and a lot of fear of her.) Lady Seto was often heard to declare that she would prove herself as strong in will as any Juraian was in body, and she had succeeded. She'd schemed and planned until finally she arranged the marriage so that her daughter Misaki would wed the crown prince Azusa, and Azusa had expected that she would not allow her greatest triumph to be ruined.

He had not at all expected that Lady Seto would insist on coming to Earth with him. Even less had he expected that his betrothed would insist upon it as well. It was what made this voyage so particularly uncomfortable. Lady Seto constantly appeared ready to murder him, and his betrothed didn't seem to look at anything at all, or talk to anyone. Such behavior was quite unusual for Misaki, and the king was certain it wasn't helping her mother's temper.

Misaki didn't appear particularly surprised when King Azusa broke the news, after his coronation, that he was courting another woman. Theirs was a betrothal from birth, not a love match, so they had no particular emotional attachment to each other. Instead, she had simply said that she would still marry him. She could have refused, without blame from anyone, and let Azusa's political life be totally ripped to shreds. It was only Misaki's acceptance of him that allowed his enemies to even consider being bribed by the concessions he'd made. Azusa now felt unexpected gratitude and guilt towards her, so he hadn't been able to look at her for most of the voyage.

When they reached Earth, they teleported down some distance away and walked, so as not to arouse the suspicions of the Earth people. Lady Seto made a show of outpacing Azusa.

They arrived at the home of Funaho's father, and were admitted to a banquet with too few places. Funaho's father glowered a moment as he ordered more places set for Lady Seto and Misaki. Funaho watched all of the visitors carefully. Lady Seto, to Azusa's relief, was only studying Funaho intently, and not glowering at her. Azusa tried his best to explain the situation and introduce everyone, though Funaho's father's lack of interest did not lubricate the social machinery.

The king was thankful when Funaho's father excused himself early from the meal, and Funaho's younger and older siblings left quickly as well. Azusa was fantasizing that he could actually get some good feeling around the table started now, but to his surprise, Lady Seto stood and asked in a rather insistent matter that she and her daughter be excused for but a moment. Misaki hadn't heard her, and in fact appeared so out of it that when Lady Seto tugged on her arm, Misaki didn't react at all. Lady Seto left in a huff, and Misaki eventually wandered out of the hall in a different direction.

When they were gone, King Azusa didn't know what to say. Funaho leaned forward and asked earnestly, "Azusa, please tell me what you are."

His eyes bulged in surprise. "Why, what do you mean?" he asked, looking around the room and realizing they were completely alone.

Funaho took another sip before answering. "I bound your wounds and invited you to this home when we first met, knowing you were not a human. I accepted your proposal of marriage understanding that. I have always known that you were something else, like us, but different."

"Don't I look human?" he blustered.

"No human has purple hair," she said coolly. Azusa bowed his head while Funaho continued, "You also can kill men with a single unarmed blow. Though you come from a faraway land, neither you nor Lady Seto nor Lady Misaki carried any baggage of any sort."

The king set his teeth. This was surely the end. All his wives would hate him.

"I'll tell you, and your father, more about myself," he said slowly.

"Please don't," Funaho was adamant. "I'm glad that you didn't tell him. My father may not care much for me, but he's already irritated that I'm getting married to someone more powerful than him. Only tell me what is really happening here."

"It seems a shame," King Azusa said sincerely, "that your own father doesn't appreciate you."

She shrugged. "I suppose," Funaho suggested, "that if I had less wealth than my father, and I had to buy expensive clothes for many daughters to keep up appearances, I'd resent myself as well." Azusa didn't put so much stock in her answer: he saw that her eyes were haunted.

"I can tell you much more about myself," he said, "but it will take so long that I ought to do it slowly." A thought suddenly occurred to him. "Why didn't your father notice my hair?"

"He said he didn't care if people in far-off lands had turquoise hair, as long as he married off a daughter," Funaho informed him before taking a drink.

The silence which ensued would've been uncomfortable if Azusa hadn't felt Kirito's key grow warm in his pocket. He grabbed it and heard his spaceship tell him, "Azusa, there's a courier ship begging forgiveness for entering the protected zone and requesting clearance to orbit. The courier himself requests a location where he may teleport to the planet." Azusa nodded slightly and replied shortly, "Thank you, Kirito. Give him what he wants, and the location we teleported to. Instruct him to walk to the house." Kirito asked concernedly, "How are your fiancees getting along?" Azusa shook his head and muttered, "I can't tell." Kirito wisely signed off instead of saying anything more.

Funaho had grown used to these occasions when Azusa appeared to be talking to himself. She was sure that someone else was speaking to him, using the key as a communication channel. She hoped someday she, or her children, would be capable of such wondrous talking.

Lady Seto reentered the room and sat down, looking more peeved than when the meal had began. She said suddenly, "Lady Funaho, may I offer a bit of advice?"

"I would be honored," Funaho inclined her head.

"This has served me well for many years," Lady Seto told her forcefully. "Don't let these Juraians push you around. Stand up for yourself. They think they're the supreme beings of the universe. The rest of us count for something too! Never let them forget that."

"Thank you, madam. I shall remember that," Funaho smiled sweetly at King Azusa. She didn't usually smile that sweetly at him, he worried. "Good, I hope that you do," Lady Seto smiled triumphantly at Azusa. Azusa began to think that he preferred it when ill-feeling presided around the table.

Footsteps resounded outside the door Misaki had left by. Lady Seto turned to face it, and for a moment King Azusa and Lady Funaho were able to see beyond the mask of strength and self-determination she wore, and glimpsed a woman worried sick about her daughter. Lady Seto soon regained control of her face, just in time to see Misaki striding in. Misaki's usual voluble grin was in place for the first time since Azusa had made the announcement.

Misaki, instead of returning to her place, stood still a moment and addressed Funaho brightly, "I hope you don't think I've been prying, but I've just been trying to find out all that I can about you! You really do have marvelous help around the castle, they were so helpful, taking time from their busy schedules to talk to me!" Funaho waited expectantly while Lady Seto exclaimed in relief, "Misaki! I was afraid you had taken ill!"

"I've decided," Misaki continued, then suddenly ran to Funaho fiercely and hugged her tightly, "that we're going to get along great!"

"I'm sure we are," Funaho agreed.

Azusa's chopsticks rattled on the table where he'd dropped them.

"And we're going to take good care of him, aren't we?" Misaki said, winking at Azusa.

"Oh yes, very good care indeed," Funaho smiled secretively at Azusa.

Lady Seto began to dab at her eyes with a handkerchief. "I can't believe my little Misaki is getting married," she choked on the emotion.

This is a good thing, Azusa tried to reassure the pit of his stomach. It had to be, there wasn't anything he could do about it now!

A welcome diversion entered the room in the form of a courier from Jurai that Kirito had mentioned. King Azusa looked over at the courier as he bowed. He was a new face to Azusa, but his livery was that of the royal family of Jurai, specifically of the Kamiki clan, just like Lady Seto.

"Your Majesty," the courier said to King Azusa, "Lady Seto, Lady Misaki, Lady Funaho," he nodded to the other occupants of the room while remaining bowed, "I bring tidings from His Majesty's cousin, Lord Watanabe."

"Please, tell us the news," King Azusa said. He hoped it was good news- he had been so busy in the uproar about his intentions of matrimony that he hadn't heard much from Lord Watanbe. It was about time that the baby was due.

"Lord Watanbe and his good wife Lady Kotoko are very pleased to announce their first child, a son, has been born. He and his mother are in excellent health."

The entire company added their congratulations to King Azusa's.

"I am sure they appreciate your good wishes," the courier nodded, beaming from ear to ear, and passed around a hologram of the happy couple and the baby. Funaho handled the device without fear, but instead with care, curiosity, and awe. All present smiled as the animated picture showed the child giving a soft, cute, sneeze, barely audible through the hologram's speaker units.

The courier finished his message, "The child's name is Kagato."

* * *

Next Chapter

Nobuyuki says, "Hey, everyone, remember me? My son Tenchi was abducted by an alien girl! I don't know quite what's going on, but it's getting pretty exciting, believe me. My boy's going to make a break for it, and I really hope he makes it, but it's got to be pretty hard when you're in a spaceship like that one! Let's all root for him, huh? The next chaper is No Need For Escape."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Most of this chapter was nearly entirely made up, especially Lady Funaho's family, and exactly why the Galactic Police is independent of Jurai. I also made up Kagato's specific relation to Azusa, although in the Universe series he is supposed to be part of the royal family somehow. Kagato's parents are entirely made up. Oh, yes, and I made up the courier, holograms, and the details of how the space trees use keys to talk to Juraians."

"Lady Seto's backstory I did take mostly unchanged from the OVA and Ryo-Ohki series. Misaki's backstory is also largely unchanged, so far as I know, although I made up most of the details of what she did in this chapter. I'm not really sure of how much backstory Lady Funaho and King Azusa have, so I stayed true to what I knew (she's from anceint Japan, he's from Jurai) and made up the rest." Dragonwiles sighs happily. "I love fanfictions. You can do whatever you want!"


	5. No Need For Escape

No Need For Escape

Ayeka says into a studio microphone, "Hello, and thank you for joining us for another chapter. I'm Ayeka Masaki Jurai, Princess of Jurai, and at Dragonwiles' behest, I have assented to be the disc jockey for this chapter. It is most meet to play a song that I happened to record some time ago. I hope that you enjoy it." The triumphal strains of "Ginga Ni Imasokari" begin to play after she hits a button.

* * *

Ayeka automatically looked herself over for wounds she hadn't yet noticed as she rematerialized aboard Ryu-Oh. She felt all too keenly the major wounds from the fight, but it wouldn't do to let any minor wounds go untreated. She asked the ship, "Ryu-Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just asked you to handle the prisoners without thinking where we'd put them. Have you got a place that can restrain Ryoko?"

"Please don't worry, Ayeka," Ryu-Oh reassured her. "I'm not offended. Since I don't have a brig, I placed the prisoners in some of the animal cages. Ryoko's in that block of cages that haven't been used since the colony of T. axicentridae died twenty years ago. I can hold her indefinitely."

* * *

Ryoko put her hand over her midsection and regenerated it while she looked around the cage, bordered on all sides by many more empty cages. The walls were made of vines, and the floor was more like a field than an iron deck. She was entirely alone. Ryoko tried phasing through the floor but was blocked, through the walls and was blocked, through the ceiling and was blocked. She hovered near the root wall and tried to teleport out but could not. Ryoko snarled as she wiped some of her black blood off her waist. If only she had more gems, even the energy fields of a Juraian battleship couldn't stop her. "Tenchi," she whined, "why didn't you listen to me when I asked you to give me the gems! And when I explained it all so clearly! That Ayeka really is a horrifying alien!"

* * *

"Thank you, Ryu-oh," Ayeka said with relief. "Odd, isn't it. Could being sealed have weakened Ryoko this much?"

Ryu-oh demurred, "I suspect your brother had to weaken Ryoko substantially to imprison her in the first place. I recovered Tenchi from the human boy, and I found it had three gems set inside it corresponding to Ryoko's energy readings."

"It implies that Yosho took all of her power," Ayeka agreed, "but then how did she get free? Funaho should've been able to hold a weakened Ryoko just as easily as you. Are you sure Funaho didn't tell us anything else?"

"No, Ayeka. Neither have I been able to sense Funaho anywhere on the planet, though I can detect occasional sensor ghosts. I can't imagine why she would be running at storming levels powerful enough to hide from me," Ryu-Oh said impatiently.

Ayeka shook her head. "I'll have to use Tenchi to detect Funaho," she decided. "Before I do, can you check it for malfunction? If the security field is malfunctioning, I won't risk using it."

Ryu-oh was certain. "It's working perfectly well, Ayeka. You're wondering how the humans were able to handle it, but I think it's clear. Those humans must have the royal blood of Jurai in them."

"You don't mean-" Ayeka put her hand to her mouth in surprise.

"If Yosho had enough time for that, he probably survived the fight with Ryoko. Given his predicted lifespan, I think your brother must still be there on Earth," Ryu-Oh said with confidence.

Ayeka smiled. "Thank you, Ryu-Oh. It is good reason to hope. In fact, I'm more certain now than ever before. Something is still wrong though, and I can't work out what it is. Please return to orbit and increment our storming level."

"Of course, Ayeka," Ryu-Oh agreed. "Does your head hurt badly?" Ayeka shook her head, feeling only a slight twinge. "I always did say you had a hard head," Ryu-Oh commented, "but you'd still better rest now. Besides, I know how the bedbot gets on your nerves."

"The bedbot?" Ayeka asked, then groaned as she saw it approach and tell her, "Princess Ayeka, it's time for bed." Ayeka gritted her teeth. "You could've given me more warning instead of thinking up a cute nickname for it," she complained. Ryu-Oh protested good-humoredly, "Your mother locked me out of it, so I can only watch it visually. I only have so many sensor nodes; I can't watch the prisoners and your sister and the planet-"

The bedbot was now bobbing up and down, then side to side, in an overexaggerated soothing pattern. "Princess Ayeka, it's time for bed," it repeated. "Very well," Ayeka sighed, "very well. Please wake me early tomorrow."

"Princess Ayeka, it's time for-" the bedbot repeated. "I was talking to Ryu-Oh," Ayeka sighed. "Of course," Ryu-Oh agreed cheerily as Ayeka strode toward her quarters.

* * *

Tenchi looked around himself in some confusion. It had been morning, last he recalled, but it appeared to be night where he was. Had the fight lasted that long?

Come to think of it, wasn't this a spaceship? Why did it look more like some sort of weird jungle? Dark shadows stretched around him, and there was a horizon that reminded him of the forested horizon near his house when the sun had been down a few hours. Some faint light from the ceiling, which he realized after a moment came from stars, produced the shadows. Tenchi couldn't decide if the stars were real or some sort of movie projected on a ceiling. He could see well enough to know he was in a small hollow beneath massive tree roots. All around him, bizarre alien animals lay about in their own root cages, some buried further underground than him, some suspended eight feet above the ground.

"Aw great, what is this, a circus? I'd rather it be a zoo. Either way, it's still insulting!" Tenchi grumbled.

He advanced on the roots in front of him. There were many gaps between the roots, and he judged he could squeeze through. Tenchi was amazed when the two nearest roots swung together just before he stepped between them. He grabbed the roots and tried to pry them apart, but they were immobile. "Don't give me that," he insisted, "you just moved a second ago." Unable to budge them, he drew a gardening knife. He sighed, realizing the sword was gone, and tried to hack at the root with it.

"Why are you trying to prune roots?" a young female voice asked him.

"This isn't pruning, this is an escape attempt," Tenchi answered automatically, then looked up in surprise.

A girl was standing there before him, perhaps ten years of age, or a dozen. She was staring with amused curiosity at him through bright pink eyes. Her long blue hair was done up in two ponytails extending from the sides of her head and secured by small red orbs. On her forehead were two bright green triangles. She was wearing soft, light green robes, and on her shoulder perched a small white ferret creature, with eyes a few shades darker than hers. Its tail was draped across her neck and down her other shoulder.

"Oh no, now she's gone and started kidnapping children," Tenchi said with righteous anger. "That's awful!"

"I'm not a prisoner!" Sasami finally gave in and laughed at him. With a wry grimace, she said, "Ayeka would want me to introduce myself properly." She bowed grandly. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir. I am Princess Sasami Masaki Jurai." She stared at him with a small smile on her lips.

"Oh, uh, I'm Tenchi Masaki," Tenchi said, bowing awkwardly, and putting his hand behind his head when he straightened. "It's nice to meet you too." He asked with some trepidation, "So, you're an alien too?"

Sasami demurred and gestured at the other cages. "Well, in this area of the ship everyone's alien to everyone else. There are animals from all over the galaxy. This is where Ayeka lets me keep all of my pets." Seeing Tenchi frown at that, she added, "Of course you're not a pet or an animal, just a prisoner." She continued her original thought, "Ayeka is my older sister. You met her when she teleported down to Earth." Leaning forward slightly, she inquired, "Would you please tell me what happened down there? Ayeka hasn't told me what's been going on, which isn't like her."

Tenchi looked at her calculatingly and told her, "Your sister, she put up a brave fight against a terrible demoness named Ryoko."

"Ryoko's a space pirate, not a demoness," Sasami corrected him amusedly.

"Anyway," Tenchi continued, slightly nettled, "I didn't get to see a lot of it. I got captured by mistake. I'm certainly not any sort of pirate, I'm just an average ordinary Earthling. Would you please clear up this mistake and let me out?"

Sasami shrugged. "Maybe later. For now, let's play! All of the animals are asleep, and they don't know any Earth games anyway!" she suggested merrily, retrieving a small wooden key from her belt.

"All right," muttered Tenchi out of the side of his mouth. It was better than staying in the cage.

The key glowed, but Ryu-Oh insisted, "Sasami, I'm surprised at you! Your sister wants him locked up! He could be dangerous! Put your key away and go to-"

Sasami frowned and stubbornly stated, "I'll keep a good eye on him! I just want to play for a little while! I'm not a little girl anymore, I know when to go to bed!"

Ryu-Oh started to object again, but found herself instead relaxing the root walls until Tenchi could easily walk out. The spaceship knew without trying that she'd be unable to tell Ayeka about this development; Sasami had caused similar interferences with her functions, and those of the bedbot, before. Usually Sasami's persuasiveness was a good thing, Ryu-Oh thought sourly to herself, and amusing when she made the bedbot ignore her and proceed to round up Ayeka, but it could be very annoying and in this case, extremely dangerous.

A faint glow faded from Sasami's forehead symbol as Tenchi stepped out of the cage.

"Really," Tenchi commented, circling her, "you're an alien? You look so much like a human." Sasami nodded, commenting, "Yes, Juraians and humans look alike. Not all aliens do, though. Like him, for instance," she gestured at the ferret-like being on her shoulder.

"This is Mik," she introduced Tenchi to him. Tenchi stood in front of Sasami and nodded, "Mik? Oh. He's got very sleek fur." Sasami smiled shyly. Mik startled Tenchi by extending a half-meter-long tongue and licking him under the chin while hardly stirring from her shoulder.

"Would you please teach me an Earth game?" Sasami inquired.

* * *

Nobuyuki leaned back against the wall. "What on earth are we going to do now?" he wondered aloud. "When I thought of the challenges of parenting, alien abduction was not among them."

"Don't worry, he'll be back soon," Katsuhito reassured him, beginning to clear away dishes from breakfast. Nobuyuki gave him a hand.

"I wonder," Nobuyuki suggested, "just how many people saw that UFO. Not too many since we're out in the country. But those books about UFOs sell pretty well, don't they, even if only a few people see the UFO. When Tenchi gets back, maybe he could write a book about-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Katsuhito told him. His face took on a threatening appearance as he pronounced, "He'll come back looking totally normal, and seeming just the same as before, to all appearances the carefree boy we knew- except for the twenty-foot tentacle growing out of the small of his back!"

Nobuyuki made a small cry of fear, then laughed. "That was a good one! Now I'll make a scary story out of it! Ooh, they replace his brain with, er, squid!"

They both threw back their heads and laughed.

* * *

"I don't really see how anybody on Earth could rescue me," Tenchi thought to himself. "If I'm ever getting out of here, I've got to do it myself."

"Yay, I win again!" Sasami was jubilant as she held up her open hand.

"Wow, I should just quit while I'm ahead," Tenchi commented sarcastically.

"Please, one more time?" she begged, and he relented. "Paper, scissors, rock!" Sasami chanted as they shook their closed fists at each other. This time, her index and middle fingers were splayed to form scissors, but Tenchi's fist remained closed as he played rock, winning the match for him. Sasami pointed out, "See, you're doing fine!"

Tenchi commented wearily, "But you won a hundred and two games of the last hundred and fifty."

"That's true. Is there another Earth game we could play?" Sasami asked.

"You still don't want to try hide and go seek?" Tenchi brought this up hopefully.

Sasami shook her head. "I told Ryu-Oh I'd keep an eye on you," she reiterated. She had already explained that their spaceship was alive, but Tenchi still wasn't sure he understood. He'd have to make sure Ryu-oh wouldn't foil any escape attempts.

"We could play tag," Tenchi suggested on a sudden inspiration. "The whole point of the game is for the person who's it to stay as close as possible to the others. One of us will be it, and the person who's it has to tag the other person."

"Tag?" Sasami asked, uncertain of the word's application in this context.

"Just touch them lightly," Tenchi advised, "and then they're it. Then they chase you. What do you think?"

"You can never win- the game never stops," Sasami pointed out, slightly confused.

"Yeah, but we can stop whenever you feel like it," Tenchi said persuasively.

"Okay," Sasami agreed. "Would you like to be it first?"

"Sure," Tenchi rubbed his hands together. "OK, start running away now!" Sasami immediately flitted away, faster than Tenchi had expected. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," Tenchi muttered, but it was the only one he could come up with.

He followed Sasami at a run, out of the menagerie and onto a great field of grass. She ran in circles and in odd switching paths, to and fro in the artificial night of Ryu-Oh. Mik clung tenaciously to her shoulder as Tenchi pursued her, finally hitting a good stride and tagging her. "You're it!" he cried triumphantly.

She promptly reached back and tapped him on the arm. "You're it!" she told him, and ran away.

Tenchi now perceived another flaw in this selection of game. He remained still and called after her, "Hey, wait a minute! There's only two of us, we need different rules!" Sasami zoomed towards him, arms outstretched, and told him as she passed, "Oh, I did think that was odd." She turned back and ran past him again, commenting, "I guess this is usually for bigger groups of people."

"Yeah, just give me a few seconds to get away next time," Tenchi commented. He began the chase once more, and Sasami giggled and slipped away. As she ran, Tenchi found it hard to believe for a moment that he was aboard a ship. The illusion of being on a world very beautiful, like and unlike Earth, was too strong for a moment. He marveled at the care Ryu-Oh must've taken to assure that all the living things, the grass, the trees, Sasami and Ayeka, all these things were kept alive and happy in space.

He tagged her again, and this time she remained still and said, "I'll give you five seconds, OK?" Tenchi grinned and sped off. Sasami waited five seconds and began to chase him, as he dodged and weaved and used all of his experience on playgrounds and on the training ground with Grandfather to stay out of her reach, and she laughed with glee at the antics.

So far, the ploy had worked, Tenchi noted. Tag was giving him a chance to explore most of the ship, and he was now glad that he had been able to see its beauty as well as incorporate it into a mental map for escape plans. What confused him was how everything looked so natural. He couldn't see anything that looked like control boards or a cockpit or shuttlecraft or escape pods. There was insect life and the foreign trees and grass, and even a river some distance to the right, but he could see nothing that would help him to escape.

The one place that was different from the surroundings was a small, low dome made of some pale yellow stone. Tenchi ran inside it, with Sasami close behind, Mik still on her shoulder. Sasami didn't seem to mind their presence inside the building, instead she seemed to be laughing even more. "What's so funny?" Tenchi asked her between breaths as they continued running.

"You'll find out!" Sasami answered in the same manner.

Wondering what she meant, Tenchi ran through an open doorway into a dark room and stopped short with a strangled cry of surprise, which he immediately tried to muffle by placing his hand over his mouth. Sasami chuckled and tapped him on the back, making him flinch in surprise. "Tag," she whispered.

She must have known this was Ayeka's bedroom, Tenchi thought to himself, trying to breathe as quietly as possible. Ayeka was asleep on the large bed in the center of the room. He was about to steal away as quietly as he possibly could when Ayeka stirred in her sleep and muttered with deep concern, "Yosho."

The hackles on Tenchi's neck rose, and he swallowed hard. He didn't know why, it just felt uncanny for the name of his seven-centuries-dead ancestor to suddenly come from this alien woman's lips.

That was when Tenchi noticed that the sword Tenchi was next to the bed, on a nighttable which also had some sort of figurine of a man in a rich and unfamiliar set of clothes. The sword might come in handy for an escape, and he had some idea of what his grandfather would say if he came back without it. He tiptoed softly into the room.

Tugging on his sleeve, Sasami whispered, "What are you doing? You're it now! Let's keep playing!" Tenchi noted with some relief that she seemed to be entirely silent in her movements. It prompted him to wonder how often Sasami had snuck into her sister's room. Tenchi got as close to the table and bed as he dared, leaned over severely, and reached out for the sword.

"Stop that!" Sasami insisted, taking a more active stance by actually grabbing the wrist still by his side and pulling backwards. Tenchi bit back a cry of pain- that grip hurt- and he found himself pulled back unexpectedly. Sasami must be a lot stronger than she looks, he thought as his fingers, yanked back from the sword, accidentally knocked the figurine off the table.

Actually, Tenchi realized, his fingers had slid through most of the figurine- it was some sort of 3D image- and he had knocked its solid base onto the floor. The hologram expanded to Tenchi's height, and Ayeka stirred. The man had long, black hair, and violet eyes. His outfit was so colorful and fine that Tenchi figured he had to be some sort of noble.

A voice began to speak while Tenchi watched, causing Tenchi's eyes to bulge and his fists to clasp in alarm. It said, "Replaying last message." The man's lips hadn't moved while the voice was speaking, but his whole appearance now altered, and a bit of background image appeared where there hadn't been any before. It was hard to tell what was behind the man, it was garishly lit in red and orange; the man was also in different clothes, dirty, blood on his face, and he was animated now, running, so his background was changing rapidly. The man's lips moved as a different voice spoke, his own presumably, "Dad, Funaho, Misaki, Ayeka, can you read me?"

Ayeka slowly sat up, and to Tenchi's horror the lights in the room began to slowly rise to normal intensity. Ayeka languorously turned to face Tenchi and the hologram. Then she screamed piercingly. Sasami, alarmed, dropped Tenchi's wrist and hid further behind Tenchi. Tenchi did the only thing he could think to do, grab the sword and run as fast as he could towards an open bay window in the room and keep running out of it and beyond it. Sasami, finding her cover gone, fled out of the door she had entered by while a gruff voice from the hologram exclaimed, "We all do. Yosho, the Souja has retreated. Where are you?" The man replied, "I'm almost to Funaho, father."

Ayeka demanded, "Azaka! Kamadaki!" The two suddenly teleported into the room beside her in a shower of sparks and saluted with their voices, "Yes, ma'am!"

At the same time, her voice issued from the hologram, stating, "Yosho wait, take me too!"

Screwing her face against that memory, Ayeka commanded, "Kill the Earthling intruder and get back my brother's sword!" The pair immediately issued out of the door, shouting over and over, "Here we come!"

The man in the hologram had scrambled into a door, and now was inside a large wooded region resembling the interior of Ryu-Oh. He said slowly, "Forgive me, Ayeka. It would be best if I did this alone. If I don't return, give my love to Sasami."

Ayeka strode angrily across the floor and turned off the hologram just as the gruff voice was saying, "I'll try to arrange some support-"

She carefully replaced the hologram on her nighttable, and prepared herself.

* * *

Next Chapter

Two redheaded robots, the size of a human hand, skip to the fore of the stage. One has a green coverall with a yellow letter "A" on it, and the other has a similar coverall bearing the letter "B."

"The next historical interlude," A proclaims, "is about Washu, the greatest scientist in the universe!"

B adds, "Washu is a genius!"

Kiyone points out from the audience, waving a moderately bulky pamphlet, "The program here says that it's mostly about Kagato and Yosho as young children, with bits about Washu and Dr. Clay."

A continues obliviously, "No one can compare to the brilliance of Washu!"

B declares, "There is no one who can invent things like Washu!"

The robots chorus, "The next chapter is No Need For Roots of Bitterness!" They high five each other as they append, "Washu is number one!"

Mihoshi walks up behind them and bends down. "Oh, they're so cute-" she says as she pokes A and B. Both promptly fall lifeless on their faces.

Kiyone puts a hand to her head as she asks, "Mihoshi, what did you touch?"

"Um, uh, their backs?" Mihoshi suggests nervously.

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"What are T. axicentridae, you may be asking? Imagine alien ants that're six feet tall and like to climb tree branches. Don't worry, they have very short lifespans. And yes, I made them up."

"Mik and the bedbot, on the other hand, really do exist in the OVA. I made up the name Mik, though, because I figured Sasami would get mad at me if I just kept referring to Mik as 'the alien ferret.' The bedbot is a nickname for that robot that Ryu-oh made up." He almost goes back to reading his book, but groans and admits, "All right, all right, I made Ryu-oh make up the nickname bedbot. Are you happy now?"


	6. No Need For Roots of Bitterness

No Need For Roots of Bitterness

A humanoid with strangely curled hair and an enormous hat growls, "I am Dr. Clay. This chapter is about that horrible time after I lost the election for Director of the Academy to Washu, and contains some information about the early life of that stuck-up Kagato. So Dragonwiles had the audacity to ask me to be the DJ for this chapter! Despite the dark days of my career here unflatteringly described, I maintained my equilibrium and intellect, and prepared for my future, so I realized an appropriate song would be 'The Phantom of the Opera,' from the Earth drama 'The Phantom of the Opera.' Naturally Dragonwiles doesn't own it." He punches a button, and the rock opera begins to play.

* * *

Circa 1210 A. D.

Dr. Clay packed his things, turning and rushing in a fury. His beard and hair, curled at their ends and nowhere else, flopped and writhed and slithered like tentacles of an octopus.

"Does tenure have no meaning, that they would revoke it so easily? It simply reeks of corruption, that's all there is to it," he muttered as he stuffed another change of clothes in a case marked with a yellow circle with a shape like the number 4 running through it in blue.

His computer was busily making copies of the data most important to him. The screen displayed the name of the file it was currently working on: "MULTIDIMENSIONAL BEINGS: STUDY RESULTS, EVIDENCES, PLANS FOR CONTACT." He cuffed the computer for not working fast enough for him- he desired to delete this data as soon as he possessed a copy. The fools here didn't deserve one bit of the data he had slaved to learn. They didn't even deserve the computer system he had installed throughout the Academy some years ago. Dr. Clay toyed with the idea of writing a virus to infect the Academy's computers after he left, but realized that pettiness was beneath someone of his intellect.

Dr. Clay looked about his office once more, at the large suite of rooms which defined both his home and his workplace. He opened a storage unit in the wall and wrestled out a tube with many globular projections and imprinted with a the same logo borne by the case he was packing. The tube was larger than he was, but he still opened the small case to receive it.

"Washu," he paused his packing a moment as he apostrophized, "you've been very clever, haven't you. You kept well out of the official investigation, O Great Director Washu!" he pronounced in contemptuous mockery. "I think we all know retribution when we see it," he muttered as he slid the entire tube into the tiny case.

The screen read: "CAMOUFLAGE BATTLE ROBOT ZERO: DESIGN, PARTS LIST, OPERATING SYSTEM, INTEGRATED DEVELOPMENT ENVIRONMENT, DEBUGGER." After a few moments more, this file was backed up, and the computer reported that everything had been copied.

"At last," he muttered, seizing the copy of the data and hiding it inside his voluminous robes. He considered using his deletion program, but then reconsidered. He wanted no chance that someone could replicate his work. Drawing the hidden blaster from his clothes, he fired once, reducing the computer to slag.

The doctor snatched up his case and rapidly departed the Academy.

* * *

Funaho was glad that her son could experience Juraian spring as a newborn. The flowers were different from Earth's, and the weather patterns were slightly different from those near her home, but the floral abundance was wonderful. Sometimes she would just sit with him in her arms on a porch as he gurgled at the verdant fields.

Today there was company come to look at the baby- Lord Watanbe, cousin of Azusa, and his wife Lady Kotoko, and their son Lord Kagato. Lord Watanbe's family, as well as Azusa and Misaki, had insisted on accompanying Funaho and her son wherever they went. After a half-hour on the veranda, they all walked softly with Funaho and her son into the nursery, where Funaho laid him down in his cradle for a nap.

Azusa beamed with pride at his firstborn, and Funaho was glad- it wasn't often that he smiled. Misaki moved a strand of her long blue hair out of her pink eyes and smiled softly at the baby.

Lady Kotoko sighed, "Yosho is a darling. They're so cute at that age."

"Mother," Kagato smiled wryly, "does that mean I am cute no longer?"

She ruffled his black hair. "Of course you're cute too, dear."

King Azusa said cheerfully, "We don't want to wake him. Are you thirsty, Lord Watanbe? We can get you a drink if you'll come this way."

The adults started to file out of the room, but Kagato lifted his head to look them in the eye and ask, "May I stay with the prince?"

Everyone was surprised, but King Azusa decided, "If you wish." Misaki leaned in towards him with a fearsome face and warned him, "But don't wake the baby!"

"Of course not, my queen," Kagato bowed elegantly, folding his green cape across his body with his right arm and holding it out with his left.

"Good!" Misaki chirped and proceeded out of the room. Funaho smiled at the cradle again and left as well.

Kagato approached the crib with a soft and deliberate tread, observing its seemingly random composition, a structure of roots. His purple eyes dilated with interest as he looked at Yosho more closely.

"I think we'll both look similar, when you get older," Kagato observed quietly, "or at least our hair will. We'll both style it the same, being part of the royal family." He drew up a chair and quietly adjusted it for his height, the two braids of hair near his forehead swaying back and forth. He leaned back in the chair, unconsciously trapping the great unbound length of hair on the back of his head between his back and the chair, and almost yelped when he turned his head to look around him. Kagato sighed in relief when the baby's breathing remained even and his eyes shut in slumber.

"I could've been born as you," Kagato commented quietly. "If I were born the son of the king, I would be the next king. No reason that did not happen. It just didn't."

He bowed his head a moment, and frowned in worry and shame. "But Father is always telling me that I am lucky. That I am not just a noble, but part of the royal family, close kin to the king. He says that is enough. Father and Mother think that is all I need to be happy."

The mouth of Kagato twisted in bitter, poisonous anguish and his pupils contracted in dark despair. "What happiness," he croaked, "and why is that power enough? What reason do any of us have to be happy? Why are some weak and some strong? Why was I born the way I was, and you were born as you? Will our births matter in any way, in two or three millennia?"

"We can accomplish great things for Jurai," Kagato pronounced, cynically mocking his instructors, "we can do mighty deeds and guide our empires into a brighter future, but we'll be dead before we see most of the results. We could live like characters in a story and have epic romances and tragedies, but our emotions affect the universe about as much as space debris. We could dispense justice to the people, but we cannot make the universe act justly towards us. When solar flares irradiate planets and good captains are slain by pirates, it becomes clear that justice is just a comforting illusion projected over the dark matter that covers the stars."

He stared into Yosho's cradle, and said wearily, "My parents and my instructors place such a brave face on things, to cover their insignificance in the face of a universe over which they have no control. Surely the universe is a cold and unfeeling place, uncaring towards people and intolerant of justice. It spits us into life to no purpose and grinds us down to dust when it wants to."

He stood up slowly, shaking this mood off of him. He was still alive, and that was good, wasn't it? Kagato was still a boy, and he had enough of sitting down for the past hour. He worked his limbs, and felt alive again. He took a turn about the room, and began to feel happy again. Pausing before the cradle, he smiled genuinely at Yosho and said, "Don't worry about all of that, Yosho. I'm sure that we'll have fun playing together!"

With that said, he left through the door to seek his parents.

* * *

Washu turned away from her keyboard as she heard Yakage say, "Little Washu?" Washu smiled slightly. Her title might be Director of the Academy of Sciences now, but she tried to value it more for the ability it brought her to do good in the organization than for any privileges or authority that it brought her. There was no need to become stuffy. She hated the stuffy, bureaucratic work that was a responsibility of being elected as Director. Stuffiness was one of the worst parts of being grown-up. No one seemed to appreciate her youthful point of view, or the fact that she tried to emphasize that young point of view by being addressed as "Little Washu."

Yakage was among the few of confidants who could be counted on to regularly call her "Little Washu", and unlike Yume, he wouldn't tease her about her actual ancient age. When Washu first met Yakage, she was entirely prepared to dismiss him as a boring grown-up, a typical Juraian lord preoccupied with status and prestige. He had proved her wrong by actually listening to her, putting up with her temper tantrums, and not automatically dismissing her more unconventional ideas.

"Yes, Yakage?" she asked.

"He's finally gone," Yakage said without much perceivable emotion. "He destroyed his computer, but nothing else seems damaged. We aren't missing too many pieces of property."

Washu was relieved. "I thought Dr. Clay might try to make another claim about my being behind the board of inquiry."

"That would be obviously untrue," shrugged Yakage. "Hopefully his intellect will be less harmful elsewhere."

Washu nodded, the six braids of hair framing her face bending a moment like a crab scuttling.

Yakage took a few steps forward. "Unfortunately, the legacy of his campaign against you lives on. I've been hearing things from the contacts I still have on Jurai." He had left most of his property in trust to servants, and lived out of his sentient spaceship, which he docked here at the Academy. Still, he knew people who knew people.

"What sort of things?" Washu wished he'd hurry it up. He could occasionally be stiff, not always out of contempt, but usually out of his rather severe and stark outlook on life. She didn't have time for his dramatic pauses today.

"There have been murmurings about the weapons technology being developed at the Academy. Ever since Dr. Clay accused you of developing too much weaponry to use for Souja, it's been a sore point among certain Juraians."

"Not again," Washu rolled her eyes. "Souja's keel has already been laid. Can't they get over it?"

"In all fairness," Yakage pointed out, "it's only been a decade since Kain was captured, after a reign of terror that killed billions. Juraians aren't happy to see any power arise that could cause similar effects."

Washu waved her arms in the air angrily. "Souja is a prototype ship for the Galactic Police, not my personal war machine! My organization here is tight, and I'm keeping the technical details away from the GP officers that the space pirates have bought out. Who could possibly get Souja's power and harm Jurai?"

Yakage was unoffended. "That's what they're saying, not what their true motives are. I suspect they're simply untrusting and jealous, and also angry that your actions point out how underdeveloped the Juraians allowed the GP fleet to be. Souja may lack the power to threaten Juraian battleships, but if the GP had many more ships like Souja, our current problems with pirates would have ended seven years ago."

Washu grinned teasingly. "You say that now, but with all the problems we're having actually building Souja, I may yet upgrade it to be something really strong."

"Please don't make such a suggestion in public," Yakage advised stonily. "Some of the more dishonorable lords have already surreptitiously looked into assassinating you, or kidnapping you for your knowledge."

"I'm sorry," Washu apologized, standing up and walking around the desk to him, "I'm not trying to be flippant. It's just that the engine in there may actually be too small. In any case, I do depend on you to keep me informed of just the sort of thing you've been telling me."

"Of course," he nodded. "I'll be on my ship until I hear more from Souja's builders."

"How's your latest sword turning out?" Washu asked, knowing he'd be trying it out on his ship.

"It will help me understand the skill of swordsmanship and the craft of sword making, but is not yet the perfect sword," he locuted. Washu knew that was high praise from him. If he didn't like a sword, he'd call it an insult to the skill of all sword smiths, or some similar pejorative. She bade Yakage farewell, and he bowed and left the room.

* * *

Next Chapter

Sasami sighs. "Looks like Ayeka's going to get really mad at me for letting Tenchi out. Maybe if I catch him again, she won't be quite as angry." She doesn't appear enthused about the prospect.

"Forget it," Ryoko advises her, "he's heading straight for me, to let me out of the dank Juraian prison! My hero!" Ryoko places her hand over her heart and nearly swoons.

"I maintain comfortable humidity," Ryu-Oh puts in archly. "I am not dank."

Ryoko waves her hand dismissively and trills, "You're just angry because you know what happens in the next chapter. But I know my favorite little spaceship is going to appear soon!"

Ryu-Oh blusters, "The next chapter is, No Need For Orbital Combat. I'm not going to be worsted by any pirate ship."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Kagato's parents are entirely made up, and his physical appearance is based on what we see in Tenchi Universe. I made up his eye color because I'm not quite sure what it is."

"Yakage, in case you don't know, is a character from Hitoshi Okuda's manga, which was published after the OVA and is based on the OVA. I don't recall if Yakage was supposed to know Washu so well as I'm writing him, or even whether they were ever contemporaries at the Academy, but I thought it would be interesting to write this way.


	7. No Need For Orbital Combat

No Need For Orbital Combat

"This chapter," Sasami, Ayeka's younger sister, tells the audience, "I, Princess Sasami Masaki Jurai, will be your DJ. I stumbled across this one song on Earth that I think works well for this chapter. If you see it like I do, I mean." The combative strains of "I Can Do Anything Better Than You" begin to play.

* * *

There was no time to lose, so Ayeka burst out of her rooms, clad in her more everyday clothes and clasping Ryu-oh's key tightly. As she ran she said through gritted teeth, "Thanks very much for watching the prisoner, Ryu-oh. Sasami put you up to this, didn't she? I know how you think." Ayeka began to shout at this point, "You think it's funny when Sasami escapes the bedbot and sends it after me, and now you've gone and let a prisoner out to satisfy her whims!"

The frustrated Ryu-Oh replied, "Perhaps I find it slightly amusing when she sends the bedbot after you, but as I've told you for the past few months, she is somehow preventing me from informing you of her interferences with the systems. Sasami won't let me tell you when she tricks the bedbot into thinking it already put her to bed and it goes on to its next task of collecting you. In the same way, she wouldn't let me tell you about the Earthling's escape until you had already learned."

"Do her gag orders include the secret of her newfound power?" Ayeka raged.

"No, I simply don't know how she can do it!" Ryu-oh exclaimed. "It is as though I've experienced it before, but the contact is so brief that I can never identify it."

Ayeka snorted in annoyance and asked, "Where is the prisoner now?"

"Azaka and Kamadaki are still in pursuit," she replied, "but he's evading them. He still has the key, and is on my outer jungle perimeter."

Ayeka began to run faster. She hoped the human didn't know what was inside the jungle.

* * *

Tenchi dodged randomly, running somewhere, anywhere. He vaguely knew that he wanted to head for the deep jungle he saw ahead of him, because maybe he could lose the robot logs in the foliage. Tenchi was no longer sure where on the ship he was, or where he was going. All he could hear was the cadence of the robot logs behind him, "Here we come," and their occasional laser fire directed towards him.

He managed to enter the jungle and promptly tripped over a root in the darkness. The robot logs continued past him for some distance before they could stop and retrace their steps. By that time, Tenchi had crept on all fours away from them. The robots had to pick their way carefully through the trees in order to fit their wide girths and avoid getting their tripods caught in branches.

Light began to creep into the forest, but not sunlight. The light instead had a grey tint, as though a silver mirror were affixed in the heavens. Looking up, Tenchi saw the moon above him, reflecting light into the spaceship. It wasn't very big, but it was larger and clearer than he had ever seen it from the earth. The moon and the starfield beyond stared down on him through the transparent ceiling of Ryu-Oh, sending their alien, but warming, light to him from across the darkness of space.

Already crawling in the direction of the moon, Tenchi noticed an occupied root cage among the many empty cages before him. The moon was aligned above it, and Tenchi saw that Ryoko was inside. She was disconsolately hugging her knees to her chin. When she noticed Tenchi, she sprang up and rushed to the roots nearest him with a joyous cry of, "Tenchi!"

He urgently put a finger to his lips and hissed "Shhh!"

"Oh, I knew you weren't going to leave me here, Tenchi!" Ryoko said ecstatically.

"I didn't even know you were in this jungle!" Tenchi whispered, clambering closer. "Keep quiet or the robot logs will get me!"

"Don't worry about them," Ryoko whispered to humor him. "Just get the sword back."

Gawking at her, he forgot himself and asked loudly, "Is that sword all you ever think about?"

He had risen onto his knees and Ryoko could now see that he had placed the sword in his belt. "Good, you've already got it!" she clasped her hands. "You're really an amazing guy, Tenchi. Now you can let me out of this cage."

A few minutes ago, he wouldn't have considered such an idea. Tenchi still didn't know how far he could trust Ryoko. In this situation, though, he figured he had to take the chance. He still had no idea how to get back to Earth, and Ryoko might help him.

"But how can I get you out-" he began to say, when suddenly his key glowed and the root walls relaxed. Ryoko quickly stepped out of the cage. "I knew you could do it if you put your mind to it," she chuckled, then added, "We need to leave now." She scooped him up in an arm.

Sasami appeared in a shower of sparks. "I thought you'd come here! My sister's going to be really mad, but if you just come with me-" she scolded Tenchi. Ryoko absently scooped her up and teleported away.

* * *

Ryu-Oh immediately sensed the action against her will, but this time was aware of the cause. "Ayeka," she communicated swiftly, "the human used the master key and forced me to release Ryoko!"

"Oh no," Ayeka breathed, "take me to her cage now!"

Ayeka found herself in the jungle alone when she rematerialized. "Ryoko's teleported away already! Where is she?"

Azaka and Kamadaki appeared beside her. "We haven't been able to locate her," Azaka told her, "but we think that Princess Sasami is with them."

* * *

Ryoko reappeared in on one of the plains with Tenchi and Sasami. Tenchi said in some surprise, "That felt kinda weird. Hey, wait, what are you doing here, Sasami?"

"You need to go back to the cage right now!" she said firmly. "If my sister's robots get you, I won't be able to stop them."

"No! That's crazy!" Tenchi protested. Sasami frowned and crossed her arms mutinously. Tenchi scowled back and replied, "What did I even do to you people? Your sister just kidnapped me off of Earth for no reason! Of course I want to escape!"

Growing impatient, Ryoko again reached for Tenchi's sword, but snatched her hand back as its security shield shocked her. She held her hand delicately while saying, "Of course you do, Tenchi, and I can help, but I'll need my gems back. With them, I can regenerate and summon Ryo-ohki, and then we'll get out of here. Simple!"

"Will you stop trying to steal the sword if I do?" Tenchi rolled his eyes at her.

"Ayeka was just trying to keep you safe from Ryoko!" Sasami told him. "You don't need to give Ryoko anything!" She saw that Tenchi's sword was glowing.

"Here those clowns are again," Ryoko muttered. She noted one of the robot logs in front of her, behind Tenchi. She guessed that the other was behind her from Tenchi's expression. Sasami stood to Tenchi's left, looking at Ryoko and Tenchi more than the logs.

"Sasami!" Ayeka exclaimed, appearing some distance to Tenchi's right, "I can't believe that you would do something like this."

Sheepishly, Sasami told her older sister, "I was curious, and lonely-"

"You still shouldn't have done it!" Ayeka shouted. She turned her head to face Tenchi. He noticed Ayeka was not wearing her war paint. "I'm sorry about your predicament," she told him, "and I certainly understand your desire to escape; I simply can't take the chance that you'll help Ryoko. I must ask that you answer me honestly, or else we must be enemies."

Ryoko waved a hand dismissively. "Don't be so formal, Princess, he's family! And his name is Tenchi."

Shooting a disapproving glance at Ryoko, Ayeka eventually managed a nod in Tenchi's direction. "As you can use the master key, that we are indeed related is the only logical conclusion. Please, Tenchi, tell me where Yosho is."

Tenchi shifted uncomfortably. "Yosho? The guy in the legend? Well, he died."

Ayeka leaned forward. "Are you certain?" she asked urgently.

"It is the way of things," Tenchi said uncomfortably. Ayeka's eyes brimmed with tears as she insisted, "No, no, you're lying to me!"

The ground lurched suddenly, and everyone except Ryoko was thrown to the ground. Ryoko hovered slightly in the air. Ayeka didn't need to ask what was happening- she could feel the key grow warm as Ryu-Oh told her in a panic, "Evasive maneuvers- too fast- it's Ryo-ohki!"

The deck wobbled again, but the dodge failed. Ryu-Oh screamed as a giant black spike pierced her hull and erupted from the ground near Ryoko and Tenchi. A stentorian voice called out from the black spike, "Meow meow meow!"

"Come on, Tenchi," Ryoko said, picking him up by the collar and dragging him to the spike and phasing them inside of it. Sasami got up and ran to Ayeka as the spike began to withdraw from Ryu-Oh's skin, causing her to wail again.

"Ryu-Oh," Ayeka said sadly, feeling sympathy for her poor spaceship. Ayeka began to grow very angry. "So Tenchi and Ryoko were working together," she fumed. "Ryu-Oh!" she commanded, drawing herself upright, "do not let them escape! Ramming speed!"

* * *

Ryoko examined her right wrist, where she had placed the transferred gem. "I can't believe you were so stingy, Tenchi! Only one of the three?"

"Yeah, only one," he agreed stubbornly, "you're plenty strong as it is." He looked around the dome-shaped room. There was only one obvious chair. The chair seemed to be made of wicker, oddly enough, and it was floating. Tenchi noticed there were many crystals floating in the room, and that the walls and ceiling were black.

"Well, at least I don't have to keep maintaining the imitation gem I made to tide me over," Ryoko sighed, releasing her disappointment with some difficulty. "And at least we're back together," she patted a nearby crystal fondly. "Meow!" the voice sounded inside the room.

The room shuddered with an impact, and Ryoko muttered, "What is she doing? She could've just let us continue our getaway." Ryoko wasn't touching anything, but Tenchi noticed some of the crystals flaring ominously. He asked, "So what's going on?"

"The dear little princesses are trying to ram us," Ryoko commented idly. A display formed in midair, and Tenchi could see red beams of energy streaking from their position to Ryu-Oh. He watched as small needlelike structures emerged from Ryu-Oh and fired upon them, and he could feel the ship turning and evading the shots. As they were doing so, Ryu-Oh attempted to ram them again.

* * *

Azaka and Kamadaki spoke for Ryu-Oh so that she could concentrate more fully on the battle. They informed Ayeka, "We are acting under the assumption that primary defenses will again be ineffective. Secondary defenses are barely blunting attacks."

"I know it's difficult," Ayeka stared at a screen showing Ryo-Ohki dodging them, "but we have to at least get to point blank range. Anything further apart and they'll be able to hit us and yet dodge our strikes."

* * *

"Ryoko-" Tenchi began to say, but she put a hand on his shoulder. "Tenchi, this isn't a good time, dear," she said without looking at him. "Why?" Tenchi was miffed, "you're not doing anything."

An offended meow broke out from Ryo-Ohki while Ryoko corrected him, "Just because it doesn't look like I'm doing anything doesn't mean I'm not doing anything. Ryo-Ohki and I are telepathically linked." She released his shoulder and leaned back in the chair.

"Ryo-Ohki is fast, right?" Tenchi continued doggedly. "Can we please just go home and forget about them?"

"She didn't forget about me after 700 years," Ryoko reminded him. "Besides, she's looking for Yosho. She's not going to leave anytime soon."

"But he's dead! How could he be alive after all that time!" Tenchi was incredulous.

"Look, I'll tell you later. Let me just bring them down now so they won't bother us anymore," Ryoko said maternally.

Tenchi was shocked, and exclaimed, "They're only girls!"

"'Only girls'," Ryoko grumped as she grabbed him and looked him in the eye. "Are you on their side?" She released him abruptly and returned to the fight.

* * *

"To think that one of Yosho's descendants would sink so low," Ayeka shook with anger, "as to lie to me about Yosho's location, and clamber aboard that heinous criminal battleship!"

Azaka and Kamadaki said nothing. The ship shook as Ryu-Oh managed to successfully ram Ryo-Ohki.

* * *

Ryo-Ohki's interior shook with the impact as well. "If you're going to ram me," Ryoko declared as the crystals began to shift configuration on the bridge, "then you'll have to face the consequences."

Jubilantly, Ryo-Ohki called, "Meow meow, meow!"

"Oh, no," Tenchi said softly.

* * *

Kamadaki noted with synthetic alarm, "Ryo-Ohki attached to us during the ramming and is forcing us into the atmosphere. We are continuing to accelerate."

"Push that criminal back!" Ayeka demanded, but Azaka informed her, "Ryu-Oh is already using all of her power to repel the close-range strikes."

Ayeka thought quickly. If the ships continued on their current trajectory, Ryu-Oh would burn up in the atmosphere during reentry.

"Rotate the ship," she ordered.

* * *

Ryoko swore and grabbed Tenchi's arm to keep him from falling as Ryu-Oh fired her engines and flipped the conjoined spacecraft so that Ryo-Ohki was facing towards the planet. They were still accelerating though the atmosphere. Now that Ryo-Ohki was on the bottom, it was taking buffets from the atmosphere and heating terribly fast. Ryo-Ohki mewed in distress.

"Back at you, Princess," Ryoko muttered, flipping the ships again to return Ryu-Oh to the bottom of the heap.

* * *

Azaka informed Princess Ayeka, "We may be able to disengage from Ryo-Ohki by concentrating our weapons fire and reversing our thrust."

"And let the monster woman escape?" Ayeka vetoed the plan. "Even for a moment, allowing her to go free is not acceptable."

"Princess Ayeka," Azaka begged, "please reconsider! If we wait much longer, we may never get free!"

Ryu-Oh had been trying to suppress her pain during the fight so Ayeka wouldn't worry, but the hull warming caused her to gasp involuntarily. She again flipped the vessels so Ryo-Ohki was on the bottom. Ryo-Ohki promptly tried to reverse the situation.

Kamadaki pointed out, "We cannot prevent Ryo-Ohki from turning our combined craft. If we disengage, we may be able to defeat her in atmospheric combat."

"I'm not letting go until that monster woman dies!" Ayeka screamed. "She'll pay for what she did to Jurai!"

"Sister, please!" Sasami begged, and Ayeka remembered for the first time in minutes that Sasami had been standing there since the fight began. Ayeka shook her head and returned her attention to the screen.

* * *

"Ryoko, this is crazy!" Tenchi shouted as he tried to keep his balance. Ryu-Oh and Ryo-Ohki were vying for the right to tip each other. The bridge would first sway one way, then the other, as the two vessels struggled.

"Put my Tenchi in a cage, will you!" Ryoko shook her fist at the screen showing a picture of Ryu-Oh, "I'll roast you for that, Ayeka!"

To her astonishment, Ayeka's face appeared on another screen. Ryoko turned around to see Tenchi's key glowing. "What are you doing!" Ryoko screamed.

"I knew somehow they used these keys to talk to the ships," Tenchi said stubbornly. He had realized that his thoughts, combined with the key, enabled him to order around Juraian equipment, and had ordered Ryu-Oh to open a communications channel to Ryo-ohki. Tenchi spoke firmly to Ryoko and Ayeka, "Now listen, both of you. Fight all you want, but keep it up in space, and let me off! If you keep going like this, you're going to crash into the Earth and hurt somebody else!"

"Your cheap tricks are repulsive, Ryoko!" Ayeka shouted at Ryoko over the communications link.

"Your arrogance is unbelievable, Princess!" Ryoko retorted.

Tenchi had never before felt so angry or so afraid in his life as he bellowed, "Will both of you just stop!"

At that moment, both ships began suddenly to wobble, faster than before.

"What's happening? Stop it at once, Ayeka!" Ryoko demanded, a sudden fear etched on her face as she learned what Ryo-Ohki saw of the situation.

"Release us this instant!" Ayeka shrieked as Azaka and Kamadaki told her what Ryo-Ohki had told Ryoko: "The winds and shockwaves from our descent are pushing us out of control- we can't-"

The spaceships suddenly began to gyrate, faster and faster. Tenchi was thrown against the wall of Ryo-Ohki's bridge. Ryoko screamed his name and clutched him to herself, wrapping him in a ball and trying to hover in the middle of Ryo-Ohki so he wouldn't hit any more walls. Blood ran down the back of his head, and his muscles were limp. Ryo-Ohki meowed frantically.

Ayeka was flipped bodily into the ceiling of Ryu-Oh, but before she hit it, a small network of tiny logs materialized in front of her and cushioned her impact. She proceeded to ricochet several more times while Azaka and Kamadaki extended a shield around Sasami. Azaka, Kamadaki, and Sasami were also being flung against the walls. Ryu-Oh enveloped Sasami's animals in cocoons of branches and roots to protect them, and tried desperately to extend similar cocoons on long branches to the princesses.

It was impossible to tell who was screaming, for everything that had a voice and was conscious was screaming at the top of its lungs.

* * *

Next Chapter

A metallic lever extends a robotic face towards the audience. It has a domed head, large, perfectly circular eyes with large black pupils, but no nose or mouth. As it begins to speak, the dome on the top of its head moves up and down, "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. My designation is Yukinojo. I am the computer of the Galaxy Police frigate for Detective First Class Mihoshi Kuramitsu."

"That last chapter was undoubtedly exciting," Yukinojo comments, "I have no doubt. Under other circumstances, my programming would allow me to tell you if the Author cruelly killed off any characters. Unfortunately, Dragonwiles threatened to melt my circuits if I informed you of such a thing."

Yukinojo continues, "Since I already live in daily fear of Mihoshi doing exactly that, and I have no reason to increase its likelihood, I shall not divulge such information. That being the case, I will recommend that you read the next chapter, which contains classified information from the file of galactic supercriminal Kagato."

"I could recite to you many statistics presently known about Kagato, of course," Yukinojo adds, "but I am constrained from divulging such information to anyone but a Galactic Police officer."

"The next chapter," he concludes, "is No Need For Favored Sons of Jurai."


	8. No Need For Favored Sons of Jurai

No Need For Favored Sons of Jurai

"I am Yosho, crown prince of Jurai, the son of Funaho and Azusa," Yosho introduces himself with his ready smile. His smile fades as he adds, "I've been asked to be your DJ for this episode, and the theme song I've selected is 'How to Save a Life.'"

* * *

Circa 1242 A. D.

Yosho wanted to look forward to his meeting with Kagato.

In their youth, they had been the best of friends, and that friendship had largely continued as they grew into young men. They had proven themselves to be among the most capable of the nobles of Jurai. Both were intelligent, though Yosho always freely admitted that Kagato had a far greater knack for science. Both were good at swordsmanship, although Kagato always freely admitted that Yosho was a better swordsman. Both men were extremely shrewd. The people were relieved to see two such leaders in the next generation. Their strength, nobility, popularity, and deep friendship had caused them to be nicknamed "The Favored Sons of Jurai."

The public still believed all of this, but it could not see everything, day in and day out. Over the past few years, a distance seemed to have grown up between Yosho and Kagato. Although they had still seen each other, Kagato had grown more and more reserved, and Yosho, knowing less and less of what his friend was doing, found it hard to keep up conversations.

Yosho actually hadn't seen Kagato at all for a few months. Whenever he tried to meet, Kagato would put it off, or be mysteriously absent from his home or laboratory. At first Yosho had assumed that both he and Kagato were becoming more busy as they gained new responsibilities as young men. Neither of them had as much time for each other as they previously did. When the pattern continued, Yosho began to doubt this was the case.

Today, Yosho and Kagato had to meet. Yosho's father had given him a disturbing errand, and it had to be completed.

As the servants and security cameras had indicated, Kagato was on the outside of the capitol city, in some ancient ruins dating back possibly to before Tsunami had founded the Juraian empire. This set of ruins was a small outdoor amphitheater, with two large statues in the center. Most of the ruins were becoming overgrown, and one statue was missing its arms, but the other was new and gleaming. Kagato had made the new statue himself, and placed it there, some years ago, after they had defeated a band of space pirates together. The statue was of Yosho, standing tall and proud.

At this moment, Kagato had his back turned to the statue, and was carefully prising away some of the plants that had enveloped the ruins. Yosho could see that Kagato was working his way around the ruins methodically, scanning the ancient writing through his pince-nez. Yosho had hated that fashion accessory, and told Kagato that he had no idea why he had bought it. Kagato had simply replied that it was suitable for his own appearance. That was the previous occasion on which they met face to face, four months ago.

Yosho stepped closer in the present, and called, "Kagato?"

Kagato straightened up and turned to face him with a smile, replying, "Yosho, I'm glad to see you again! I wish my work didn't keep taking me away from you, it's been too long since we met last."

Yosho began to wonder if he was in a dream. Anyone watching would've though that Kagato was smiling and greeting a long-lost friend. Yosho knew him better; that was the false smile Kagato wore whenever he wanted to ingratiate himself with someone. Kagato had never before used that expression on him.

Recovering, Yosho smiled genuinely back and said, "Kagato, I'm glad to see you again too. What exactly are you doing here?"

Kagato gestured around him. "The parks bureau was kind enough to grant me permission to do a nonintrusive survey of the area." He caught Yosho's confused expression and anticipated his question, as he did so often. "I know, it's been surveyed by professionals for generations, and we've played here since we were children. Still, I think it's worth it just to read what was written again. Who knows, perhaps there may be some small secret I can prize out?"

Nodding back, Yosho wondered how to broach the uncomfortable subject that brought him here. He looked about and confirmed that they were alone; no hidden spies or lurking assassins. Beyond the border of the city, there were only beasts who would listen to their conversation.

"I wish I could talk about that more, Kagato," Yosho told him. "Unfortunately, I have more disquieting things to discuss with you." Kagato raised his eyebrows. Yosho continued, "You've been riding the servants hard lately. You've been abrupt and cold, thoughtless and uncaring, or so I'm told."

Kagato grinned sardonically and put one white-gloved hand on a hip, snorting, "Yes, so you've been told, Yosho. You're too trusting, you know. It's just rumors. I've had some disagreements with them, so they gossip and turn me into a tyrant." He pushed his pince-nez up his nose a bit.

Yosho laughed with unease. Kagato was always telling him similar things in a joking vein. Yosho wasn't sure why Kagato's words felt more serious this time. "You always say I'm naive and trusting just to tease me, Kagato," Yosho said relaxedly, as he had countered many times before, "but you know I can't be, in my position." Kagato nodded.

Taking a more serious tone, Yosho continued, "I know all about rumors, Kagato. Those weren't why I was asked to see you. I'm afraid this is an official complaint. You've been twisting the guards' arms to gain access to the Tree Room and the databanks on all our spaceship-trees."

He caught Kagato's eyes narrowing in anger for a moment before Kagato deflated and laughed, saying, "Oh my, oh my. This has gotten that far? I won't pretend it wasn't a serious disagreement, Yosho, that I had with those guards. I didn't think it was much to ask that they give me some privacy while I did my research and not blab of my visits there all over the palace."

"And when the new one, Ohjiro, refused," Yosho pressed, "you literally twisted his arms."

Kagato's eyes shrunk again, and he pushed his pince-nez hard. "My temper got away with me," he allowed.

Yosho shook his head. "Kagato, this is hard, having to be the one to investigate this complaint. I don't understand why you behaved that way. Even less do I understand what you were trying to discover in the first place. Why do you need to study the environment inside the Tree Room? It's just like the air everywhere else in the palace!"

Kagato's eyes shone, as they always did when he discussed his investigations. "You're wrong there, my dear Yosho," he contradicted him, "it's only almost the same as the rest of the air. You're forgetting the special pollen circulated by the trees, and the slightly greater humidity that the trees' water supplies creates. There's also the radiant energy from their communications with each other, and the background energy from Tsunami herself, even though she's at the lower floor of the chamber."

Yosho held up his hand, and Kagato desisted from delivering a full lecture. "Granted," Yosho admitted, "it is different, but I fail to see the purpose. I also don't understand why you felt the need to query the databanks about Tsunami."

"That's easy, Yosho," Kagato shrugged, "I wanted to know her capabilities."

"You could've asked her," Yosho pointed out.

"Yosho, I, a mere mortal, ask Tsunami about her abilities face to face?" Kagato said with faint mirth at the idea.

Yosho folded his arms. "You asked behind her back instead. The file is nearly useless, anyway- we've never dared to document all that she does. Personally, I think our forbears were mistaken to have made it. Tsunami has never promised more than she is capable of, or aided our enemies. We have no need for documentation of her specifications."

Kagato took a few steps toward him. "No, Yosho," he said grandly, "it wasn't much help. Still, I needed to see what was in that file for my research purposes. As a member of the royal family, I'm one of the few beings who does have the right to access the Tree Room on demand, and poll our databanks on every one of the ships, including Tsunami. Yosho, I need all of this information to learn about how the ships operate, and I need to know how to improve on them."

Yosho knew that Kagato had those rights, but was staggered by what use he had been putting them to. "Kagato," he said slowly, "how much power do you need?"

Kagato blinked a moment, then inclined his head and said meekly, "Yosho, you're quite right. I have been too abrupt with everyone, even you, just now." He raised his head, and his facial expression appeared contrite, but Yosho could see that particular set of crinkles around his eyes and lowering of the eyebrows that meant he was angry. Kagato continued sweetly, "Still, I think your question there is unjustified. We all know that your father has the power on Jurai. We all do his will. He hasn't seen any danger in my researches, and has not asked for them to cease." He assumed his sardonic smile again and asked him, "You're going to inherit all of his power, Yosho, command of an empire that dominates known space. There's nothing to fear from a few facts learned, a few improvements gained, is there?"

Yosho frowned and said softly, "Kagato, the official business we have is a complaint about overawing a guard to conceal your study of Juraian power." He made up his mind. "I've been empowered to act as a judge in this matter, and I must regretfully find you guilty. Your sentence is the suspension of your access to the Tree Room and the databanks for a month." He took a step closer as anxiety stole over his face, "Kagato, with those closed to you, you won't be busy all of the time. Let's use that time to talk some more. It's important that you understand how power must be used. Our strength is nothing if we don't use it to help others. Power is being misused if we bully the beings we lead."

Kagato half-turned away with a step, openly scowling.

Forcing a flash of anger down, Yosho said sternly, "If you ignore this warning, I will have to use harsher punishments on you."

Kagato stood absolutely still for a moment, thinking. The moment passed. In a swift movement, Kagato ran towards Yosho, drawing a sword. Yosho had never imagined that Kagato would turn his blade on him in earnest, and only barely drew his own key and blocked Kagato's strike in time.

"What are you doing?" Yosho asked in utter shock as his key's blade glowed steadily before him.

Kagato tried to rush him again, but fell back as he found Yosho's guard up. When Yosho swung his sword at him, Kagato finally responded, "It's a duel to protest an unfair sentence. Look it up in the big book of Juraian noblemen- it's a real custom."

"I know that," Yosho retorted, "and I know that you're lying. You're not fighting me to protest my sentence, and you didn't challenge me to this duel."

"When you're dead and no one says otherwise, I'll have honorably challenged you to a duel and sadly been forced to kill my best friend for the sake of my honor," Kagato feinted to the left, but Yosho wasn't tricked, so Kagato began to circle him to the right instead.

"That won't make it true, Kagato," Yosho growled, astonished at his friend's actions. Kagato shrugged. "Truth? It's whatever the man with a sword says, isn't it? How will anyone else know whether or not I really did treacherously attack you just now? I'm not planning on leaving you alive to contradict me." Several times during the speech, Kagato had stepped quickly into Yosho's reach, then out again. Yosho was not provoked, but instead kept a vigilant watch.

Yosho countered, "That is disgusting, Kagato. Are you really turning your back on everything? What about your parents, your family? Would they be pleased to hear what you have done? Would they be happy if they knew how you were abusing your power?"

For several seconds, Kagato laughed. Yosho lashed out an attack, which Kagato barely fended off. Retreating again, Kagato commented, "My dear Yosho, that was too droll. My parents are immensely proud of me, but they have no idea of the true object of my research. Not even the king, and not even you yet know."

He tried attacking as soon as he had said this, with a broad horizontal sweep, but Yosho ducked and aimed at his legs, so Kagato was forced to stumble back before the blade hit home. His face soon regained its arrogance as he pronounced, "Misusing my power, you say? Yosho, you're the one who's always been confused about power. A strong person is strong because he can acquire more strength, and continually takes power for himself. You claim honor and decency should restrain my pursuit of power." Kagato took a step back from another of Yosho's thrusts, and executed a rapid series of attacks of his own, pressing Yosho back. Kagato continued his thought, "Honor and decency are really illusions you paint on the surface of the universe. They help protect the people who have power, and they make people like you feel better at night. You say I should care about my servants' feelings? The universe doesn't care about them or me; why should I care about them at all!"

Somehow, Yosho couldn't help but make an attempt at levity. In his mind there existed a tiny hope that if he did, Kagato would reveal that he had only been joking as well. Kagato had to be joking. A secret purpose to his research? Gaining power whatever the consequences to others? Surely Kagato was joking. Half grinning, Yosho suggested, as though playing along, "I can see why they're spreading rumors, if you gave them that lecture! Although I would've thought they'd complain of boredom."

Kagato snorted. Yosho sadly recalled a time when Kagato could really laugh at jokes, not the fake, empty laughter he'd heard so far. Yosho jumped to Kagato's left, and felt horrified as his own hand leapt out and tried to skewer Kagato. Kagato narrowly blocked the stroke.

Yosho's training was taking over. He didn't want it to take over. He didn't want to be fighting his friend. Since Kagato was fighting him, however, he had little choice. Yosho began to grow angry. How dare Kagato do this to him? How dare he? They had stood together and helped each other all their lives! Yosho had always watched out for him, always encouraged him! Kagato had helped him as well, had respected him! Had Kagato had built a statue of Yosho right here? And now Kagato forced them to duel around it! How dare Kagato do this to him? How dare Kagato lie to his face, and to his father the king, and to Kagato's parents?

As they continued raining blows on one another, Kagato quirked his mouth and admitted, "Yosho, I'll never understand you. You say you didn't want this assignment, but I'll bet you did everything in your power to be given it. All our lives, you've tried to find every misdeed that I've done and bring it to light. The ironic part was that you would always justify it by your own need to save me from my own misdeeds. You actually thought you were helping me, by correcting my character or some such nonsense. It never occurred to you to admit that you just wanted to see me fall."

"Kagato, you say that knowing it isn't true," Yosho contradicted him, their energy blades resounding as they clashed. "I only wanted to prevent what is occurring right now," Yosho concluded.

Kagato swung his sword again at Yosho, but he jumped away. Kagato said coldly, "You know me far too well, Yosho. You're the only being on Jurai who could see through my act, my role as the brilliant young nobleman."

Carefully circling Yosho yet again, he gestured his free hand downward and declared, "I may not understand you, but I know you far too well, Yosho. You won't be fooled by me. As you said yourself, you'll keep watching me. I've reached the limit of what I can do here on Jurai, unless I can kill you now." He rushed in suddenly, with a blinding series of heavy blows that Yosho nearly failed to parry.

"You've ground a great friendship into dust," Yosho panted, his muscles shaking slightly as he held back Kagato's latest strike. Kagato was also having difficulty breathing, and grunted almost inaudibly, "All is dust."

Calling on his Juraian abilities, Kagato sailed into the air a short distance, then used his energy to slow his descent only a little as he dove towards Yosho. Yosho jumped in the air and stabbed at Kagato, who was only barely able to deflect the blade. Kagato fell hard to the ground, for Juraians can only accelerate or decelerate, not hover in place. He regained his feet as Yosho walked forward. The two faced each other, circled, and feinted occasionally.

Yosho knew what he had to do now. Kagato was one of the most brilliant and capable people he'd ever met. As a member of the Royal Family of Jurai, Kagato possessed strength and power stronger than most Juraians, and even common Juraians were renowned throughout the galaxy for their abilities. Yosho wasn't sure what Kagato meant to do, he only knew he had to stop it immediately.

He studied Kagato's blade, refamiliarizing himself with it. Since Kagato had never chosen a tree as a partner, it was not a key, but instead a pure weapon, powered internally. Kagato's blade was great and heavy-looking, though he wielded it with ease. Yosho knew from sparring practice in years gone by, that Kagato favored large, broad blades, where Yosho preferred blades that were supple, but strong.

Yosho moved in his mind through memories of Kagato's sword, of his sparring practice with Kagato. Yosho had a plan now, one that Kagato wouldn't anticipate from any of their past history. Their past history didn't matter anymore.

Deeming the time right, Yosho leapt forward just as Kagato feinted. Kagato had been feinting to the left of Yosho, but Yosho had seen the move and intentionally jumped to his own left and landed on Kagato's right hand. Yosho sliced his sword down and to the right to take off Kagato's head, but Yosho's transferred momentum and Kagato's reflexes caused his head to move out of the path. The sword instead bit deeply into Kagato's right arm, lacerating it from the shoulder to the middle of the forearm. Since his landing had stunned Kagato's hand, Kagato's sword clattered to the ground, just as Yosho fell to earth somewhat unsteadily on his feet, and Kagato crashed to the ground on his left side, howling with all the force of his anger and pain.

Yosho quickly turned to Kagato, but he had rolled out of reach and was crawling with his for his life away from Yosho, pulling himself with his legs and uninjured arm. "Coward!" Yosho bellowed, echoing slightly on the ruins of the amphitheater. Kagato ignored him, searching himself for something. His hands were unsteady and and he was loudly cursing the pain. Just as Yosho had regained his balance and readied his blade to finish him him, Kagato fished a transport signaler out of his clothing with his left hand. He slid his finger across it, and was teleported back home in an instant, thanks to an unwitting Juraian ship in orbit above them. Yosho was about to ask his ship, Funaho, to teleport him there when Funaho told him, "No good, Yosho. There's some sort of forcefield about his house. I'll send you home. You need to tell your father about this before anyone else does."

* * *

Yosho had indeed been the first one to tell his father of this occurrence, but his father had insisted that he decide what to do and that Yosho take no further action. It had been three days now, and Yosho had not heard what action was to be taken. He simply wandered around the palace, trying to think.

At first, he had tried to blame Kagato's parents, or his own father, or even he himself. Today he reviewed Kagato's life and simply came to the conclusion that no one but Kagato was responsible for what had happened. All his life, he had sensed that Kagato was making choices, day by day, that had led to this day. Yosho had tried to stop his friend, but there had only been so much he could do when Kagato was determined to rush into the abyss. Yosho would simply have to live the rest of his life without this friend, and do what he could to prevent Kagato's fall from harming others.

He wandered rather aimlessly through a more public section of the palace. Up ahead, where he couldn't see, he could hear certain nobles talking in low voices. Yosho frowned. He had wanted to think about something other than Kagato, but certainly not these nobles.

Early on as a young boy, he had learned that he ought to do what was right, and that he was loved by his parents. He had also quickly learned that though they seemed endlessly proud of him, there were others whom he could never please. As he had grown up, he learned that these were the people most opposed to him, who still held a grudge against his father for passing the law allowing Yosho to inherit the throne. Yosho quickly learned that he was only half-Juraian, and that there were people who hated himself and his mother. It made him angry, and made him want to strike out, but he always held back out of respect from his parents, and because a small voice in his head told him that retaliation would only make the situation worse.

"Of course," the lady farther down the corridor was saying to one of the lords, "the half-Juraian Prince Yosho would be the one to drive Kagato away."

"His jealousy is astounding," the lord agreed with an arrogance that was infuriating. "The empire is paying a heavy price for his passions. If Lord Kagato is chased away, then we will have lost a great young leader of the next generation."

A third man, whose voice Yosho also recognized and knew was slightly poorer than the other speakers, said with forked tongue, "I agree totally with her ladyship and your lordship. This is surely a great tragedy. If only we could have young Princess Ayeka to lead us, to a fully Juraian destin-"

Yosho still could not see them as he continued walking down the long hallway, but he knew that the other two would be snarling at him with bestial savagery. The third noble was young and didn't know how to play the game; he had come perilously close to suggesting that Yosho should be done away with, and such words could put the lives of the three in peril. The young nobleman said quickly, "Of course, I'm sure that King Azusa was doing the right thing in choosing the firstborn, Prince Yosho as successor, and it would be a tragedy if any harm befell him."

The lady added smoothly, but with venom towards the young man, "Of course it would. None of us wish for tragedy, or tragedy would fall on our own heads." The older lord added in a more relaxed manner, "In the course of justice, however, King Azusa may determine that Prince Yosho was in the wrong. Though it would be a grievous blow to the empire, I'm confident he would take the honorable course and choose another of his children as successor."

A few moments later, Yosho walked by the small room off the main hall where they were sitting and chatting. They bowed to him, and he bowed to them, each knowing the truth of their enmity. Yosho strode on quickly, highly disturbed. He had thought he had known the extent of their hatred, but hadn't realized it could actually blind them to something that threatened everyone. He had become convinced that Kagato's quest for power would eventually endanger the Juraian empire. All those nobles could see was an opportunity to do away with Yosho and get a leader they hoped would favor their own interests.

Yosho considered very seriously what could happen when his father died. He had tried to talk to his father about it sometimes, but his father had stubbornly, almost desperately, insisted there would be no problems with the succession. He counted on his law. Yosho thought back to those three nobles he had just passed, and the millions of ordinary people who thought as they did, and wondered if the law would suffice for them. Would they would attempt to take matters into their own hands?

His key grew warm, and his ship Funaho told him, "Your father summons you."

* * *

They sat together, in equal chairs, facing each other. King Azusa cleared his throat and said sincerely, "Son, I'm sorry that events fell this way. I don't blame you for what happened, and I'm glad that you weren't hurt. I should tell you that Kagato has been treated for his injury, and is expected to make a full recovery." The king paused a moment, cleared his throat again, and proceeded, "To prevent any further melees between you two, I'm sending Kagato to the Academy on our purse. I forbid you to engage him again."

Yosho took a deep breath, forcing the anger at Kagato and his anger at the bigoted lords out of himself. If he showed anger now, he knew his father would dig in out of stubbornness. This was an issue more important than his ego or that of his father, so he'd simply have to keep their pride out of the discussion.

"Father," he began after a moment, "I am glad that you care about me, and I realize this has been a difficult decision for you to make. I must respectfully point out pertinent facts that I am not certain you have addressed."

The king leaned forward, frowning, "Yosho, you told me what he said already. He must simply have been teasing you as you two always do to one another. You're both growing up, and the pressures of that often reflect in relationships. Perhaps he has changed for the worse, but some time apart should set him right."

Yosho went to speak, but his father stayed him with a raised hand. "Yosho, we must keep this discreet, and you must tell no one of what is to be done. We cannot expose a rift in the leadership of Jurai. The people would lose faith, and the pirates would gain courage. You and Kagato must work together in the coming years, and you need time apart now to cool down and reconcile."

He finally allowed Yosho to speak, and Yosho shook his head slowly, stating, "Father, you are proposing the right course of action if this were a spat between young men. As it stands, this is the right cure for the wrong diagnosis. Kagato has betrayed us."

King Azusa barked, "The decision is final, Yosho."

Yosho nodded, and both stood. Yosho left the room, nodding to Tessei and Tetta, captains of his father's honor guard.

* * *

Yosho was quietly contemplating the wood grain in the palace walls when Ayeka found him. "Brother?" she said with concern. Yosho turned his head and smiled at her. She was never one to say half-brother, or emphasize that they were only half-related.

Ayeka continued sympathetically, "Brother, I'm so sorry about Kagato. It must be difficult, to lose a friend like that."

He turned fully around. "It is, Ayeka." They didn't say anything more for a few moments, until he noted, "You've become a young woman."

"I've been one for some years now, Yosho," Ayeka protested, still smiling.

Yosho put his hand to his chin. "Oh, excuse me," he said wryly, "I suppose that you're an old woman by now."

"Brother!" she said in slight annoyance as he laughed.

With his hand still on his chin, he mused, "No, no, you're beautiful, Ayeka."

She bowed slightly, and thanked him. Yosho remarked, "You're always so mature, and it does make you fun to tease. That maturity, though, is also one of your greatest strengths. I wonder if perhaps you should be the next ruler."

Ayeka looked at him seriously. "If I had to, by some tragedy, I would. So much has been given to me as a princess, I should be ungrateful if I refused to do my duty. Still, Yosho, you would be a good ruler."

Yosho looked away, and considered, "Perhaps. If the people accepted me." She earnestly replied, "Most of them do, Yosho."

He smiled sadly, and said gratefully, "Thank you, Ayeka."

Misaki came down the hall, and said to the toddler by her side in a warm and excited voice, "Oh, look who we've found!"

Ayeka turned toward the sound and said formally but cheerfully, "Mother, good morning!" Yosho smiled as he saw Ayeka's nervous expression, wondering if her mother would accept the greeting this time, and Misaki's frown at such formality from her own daughter, but soon the attention of all three of them was taken up by the child falling down.

The very young girl soon got up again, tiny blue pigtails waving slightly. Misaki clapped her hands together in joy, "There you go, Sasami! Good girl! Say hello to your brother and sister."

Sasami ran down the hall as quickly as her short legs allowed, burbling, "Aweka! Wosho!"

Yosho grinned at her, and Ayeka giggled as Sasami reached them and hugged Ayeka's knees. Ayeka patted Sasami's hair fondly.

Sasami disengaged from her sister and stood in front of both of them, waving her arms in the air and making an ambiguous sound that may or may not have been "Up!"

"Very well then, Princess," Yosho told her, as he picked her up and seated her in the crook of his arm. Sasami laughed, and everyone gazed adoringly at her. Misaki walked forward and joined them. She teased her older daughter, "Are you jealous of your sister?"

Ayeka allowed, "I was remembering when you used to do that with me, brother."

"You'll be very good with children," Misaki said, beaming at them.

Yosho looked up from Sasami's face and informed them, "When I have them, I hope I get to introduce them to all of you. It'd make me very happy."

* * *

Washu continued her discussion with the young man by saying, "You understand, of course, that I try to run an informal institution here. We don't usually stand on ceremony, or use grand titles." She waited for his response.

He smiled at her, wishing he could move his arm to make an appropriate gesture of agreement, but the bandages still had to be kept tight for another day or two. He therefore replied with his voice only, "I quite understand, Little Washu. I've often found that too much concern over rules and regulations slows down the work."

Washu grinned, "That's excellent, Kagato." She reviewed his file again, and mentally reviewed the gossip Yakage had been able to glean from Jurai on this man. Kagato had a great deal of potential, and his scientific work so far was brilliant. There was some sort of snafu with the crown prince that had sent him to her, but that was surely of little importance. She put her apprehension down to tension and overwork. A mature student, who could help her right away, was surely what she needed, and he fit the bill. She didn't care what the grownups thought, she told the sense of alarm and distrust. This man was not to be rejected just because people in the world of prestige and social status had forced him out.

She closed the file and grinned at him. "Congratulations, Kagato. I'm pleased to accept you as my student." His smile grew broader as he replied, "Thank you. I shall rely on your guidance."

Laughing exultantly, Washu told him, "I'd set you to work right away, but we ought to tell you what the situation is first. Your help is especially needed on the Souja project that I was telling you about. It's gone wrong in so many ways that I can't count them all, but Yakage can."

A chime resounded in the room, and Washu commented, "Ah, here he is now." She pushed a button and the door opened.

Yakage strode in, nodding to Washu, and bowing to Kagato. Kagato bowed back while seated. Washu introduced them, "You two probably know each other already, but I just wanna make sure. Kagato, this is Yakage, and Yakage, this is Kagato."

"I'm glad to meet you at last," Kagato told him. "A pity we couldn't meet before."

"Indeed. I've heard much about you, and am pleased that you've come to us, in our hour of need," Yakage intoned. He took a seat beside Kagato, and Washu came around from behind her desk and sat on top of it, facing them.

Washu then said expectantly, "So, Yakage, tell us the latest. And don't hold back in front of the new guy- he'll know how much trouble we're in soon enough!" She laughed.

Yakage inclined his head and said bluntly, "The builders managed to put the redesigned navigational computer in wrong, and it will take two weeks of nonstop work to put right. They're also insisting that the redesigned engine is overpowered, and they've proven that the subsystems already installed are incompatible with it in practice. There is a shortage of the superconductors needed for the weapons control computers. Finally, over the past decades of shipbuilding snafus, there have been many advances in shipbuilding and weapons technology that have rendered our current design obsolete."

He looked pointedly at Kagato and summarized, "In short, the work already done needs to be scrapped, and the whole vessel redesigned. This is a task I am unsuited for; I create swords, not spacecraft."

Kagato considered briefly, and Washu added, "I'll be helping out a lot with the design as well, when I'm not busy directing the Academy."

"It is an interesting challenge," Kagato said confidently, "but one that I think my background has prepared me for." He smiled ingratiatingly at Yakage and Washu as he agreed, "I look forward to completing the Souja with both of you."

* * *

Next Chapter

Mihoshi yawns, stretches, and leans back from her computer terminal. "That was sure a long chapter," she says sleepily. She scrolls down a bit to review the script, then says, "All right, I get to do the chapter preview again! Let's see, on the next chapter we learn whether or not anybody died-"

Washu enters the room and cries "Aagh!" in horror, seeing the A and B robots lying lifeless on the table. "What did you do to them, Mihoshi?" she says in a panic.

Mihoshi turns around to face her. "Oh, those are yours?"

Washu stares at her. "They look exactly like me!" she rails at Mihoshi.

"Oh, well, uh, I'm sorry," Mihoshi rubs her hands together nervously, "but I touched their backs, and, uh, they stopped."

Washu sighs in relief. "Oh. Just their on-off switch. No problem."

"Oh, that's good!" Mihoshi enthuses as she turns back to the script and reads, "With spaceships destroyed, the surviving characters are going to have to adjust to living under the same roof."

Washu touches the backs of her two robots, and they immediately clamber to their feet and begin to perform their wake-up program. "Usually Mihoshi does more damage than this," Washu says under her breath, relieved yet apprehensive.

"The bitterness of their emotions rages like a fall storm!" Mihoshi reads, then comments, "Wow, dramatic imagery."

Washu is startled to see the robots run to Mihoshi and climb onto her shoulders.

Mihoshi concludes, "The next chapter is, No Need For Debris."

"You're the greatest, Mihoshi!" A raises its fist and declares.

"How did she manage to do this?" Washu asks the universe in general.

"Mihoshi's a genius," B affirms, "a genius can't help it."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Kagato's betrayal is loosely based on Tenchi Universe, but greatly fleshed out, as well as having a different ending. I don't know, or perhaps don't remember, exactly who made the statue of Yosho in Tenchi Universe. I believe it was actually on a different planet in Tenchi Universe, too."

"Meanwhile, Yosho's struggles with prejudice reflect the Tenchi OVA, and his relationships with his sisters are largely based on the OVA, although in the OVA I don't believe we ever saw him interacting with Sasami - it's possible she wasn't supposed to have been born until after he left, but clearly I've changed this."

"Finally, Kagato in the OVA claims to have built the Souja, but later Washu counterclaims that Souja was her construction. So I created a situation in which both are, in a sense, correct."

"As you can see by now, the backstories for Yosho and Kagato are a blend of the OVA and the Universe backstories, but with large departures as well. The blends and departures are intended to create a coherent backstory that includes the best elements of both, as well as some elements I thought would be interesting and logical."


	9. No Need For Debris

No Need For Debris

Detective First Class Kiyone Makibi looked at the energy that her patrol ship Yagami was sensing from Earth's atmosphere. It almost looked like orbital combat had taken place. Some of the spectra could indicate explosions.

She heaved a sigh. All of the readings had taken place on the side of the planet opposite them, and were attenuated and refracted and reflected to near-uselessness. She could not tell with any certainty what had happened, and the spectra she was seeing could simply be advanced ship-to-ship communications beams.

Mihoshi, aboard Yukinojo, yawned at Kiyone through the communications channel. "Morning, Kiyone," she said through another yawn, then continued, "It's my shift now, you take some rest." Kiyone could hear her asking Yukinojo to make her some tea.

Kiyone stepped off the bridge of Yagami and forced herself to stop wondering what had happened. She'd probably never learn.

She allowed herself a sigh. Detectives weren't supposed to have to live with unsolved mysteries.

* * *

Tenchi woke up slowly. He tried to move, but the pain in his head convinced him to lie absolutely still. Opening his eyes, he found himself looking at the ceiling of his house's living room. He looked to the side, then along his body, and found himself laid out upon the sofa, with a futon laid atop him for a blanket. Looking to the other side, he saw Ryoko asleep on the wooden floor.

He was home, then, but how had he gotten here? All he could remember was being in a cage made out of tree roots, then, something had happened.

The room was dark, beginning only slowly to yield to dawn and gain color. Tenchi began to remember scrambled fragments of episodes. He shifted slightly and found that it hurt less. Now he could crane his head and look out the sliding glass doors at the dock and the lake. The lake looked oddly disturbed, with giant wood planks and trunks and branches sticking out at odd angles. He could see detritus thrown up from its bed, as happened when it briefly overflowed its banks during a nasty storm in the rainy season.

His breath stopped a moment as a creature he could describe only as a ten-legged lion padded softly along the dock, not two feet from the glass doors. The creature paused briefly and made a deep-throated snort, then continued its progress along the dock and out of sight of the glass doors.

The sun continued to rise, and Tenchi could now see strange spiral-shaped flying creatures flitting about, making a low-pitched parody of birdsong. On the far side of the lake, he was fairly certain he could see a pair of creatures that looked like a cross between a turtle and an octopus drinking from the water, making short, soft, wheezing trumpet sounds at each other.

Such sights helped explain the odd series of noises Tenchi had been hearing for a while. Where had all the animals come from, he wondered? He recalled animals like them in Sasami's zoo. He began to remember even more now- he had the sword, and he had gone somewhere; somehow Ryoko was involved.

Another hour passed, and he finally regained all his memory, realizing that he must have lost consciousness sometime in the wild descent to Earth. Tenchi was able to sit up, though it caused him a grunt of pain.

Ryoko turned slightly, rubbed her closed eyes with a finger, then looked blearily at the source of the noise. Her eyes grew large, and she leapt up and hugged him, crying in rapture, "Tenchi!"

The force of her affection pushed him back into the couch, and though it was springy, Tenchi almost screamed at the pain when the back of his head hit it. He managed a strangled gurgle instead. Ryoko instantly released him and anxiously looked at his face, pleading, "Tenchi, I'm so sorry, I didn't protect you like I should have. Where does it hurt?"

"My head," Tenchi ground out. He didn't feel comfortable discussing his own injuries. It seemed selfish, and he felt greater concern at the moment for his family. Aside from Ryoko, he had seen no one so far. "Where's Dad, and Grandpa?"

"They're fine," she explained to him, "they got up hours ago. Your grandpa said he'd do your chores for you."

Relieved, he now considered another question that bothered him, "Why am I on the couch instead of in my room?"

"That awful princess took it over!" Ryoko censured the absent Ayeka. "She stole your futon, so the couch was the only place left! I couldn't let you sleep on the floor, so I slept there!"

Tenchi looked at her bemused, saying, "But we've got four futons. I don't get it."

Nobuyuki entered the room. "Tenchi, you're awake!" he exclaimed, and, forgetting his usual shyness, hugged his son. "Hi, Dad," Tenchi greeted him warmly. Ryoko pouted slightly but was silent.

"Oh, you were talking about the futons," Nobuyuki said after a moment. "Last night I was washing the one, and of course we offered our clean three to the ladies. But Ryoko insisted that you have one. I guess she could've slept in Ayeka's, since Ayeka didn't come in at all last night."

Katsuhito entered the room, chiding his son-in-law, "I told you to go into town and buy more futons."

"A whole trip into town?" Nobuyuki rehashed their argument. "It would practically be morning by the time I got back!" He shrugged, breaking it off. "Never mind that, come get some breakfast, Ryoko, Tenchi."

Tenchi stood up slowly and walked carefully to the dining room, his father and grandfather before him, and Ryoko at his side. Mik ran in from the dining room and circled around Tenchi's feet, making him almost lose his balance when he tried not to trip over him. It climbed up his leg and onto his shoulder, startling Tenchi even more. Ryoko reached out to grab it, but it suddenly bounded off of him, onto Nobuyuki, who made an odd sound, and then off of him to the floor of the living room, under a couch.

Tenchi took a deep breath and entered the kitchen, where he was greeted by a cheery voice saying, "So you're OK! I'm so glad."

"Uh, thanks," Tenchi replied slowly, still feeling off balance.

Sasami looked haggard, but her voice was chipper. She was seated at the table very primly and properly, but her eyes sometimes lost focus from weariness.

Slowly, Tenchi sat where he usually did at the table, and Ryoko quickly sat next to him. His father and grandfather were seated at their usual places.

A few minutes after breakfast officially started, silence had settled over the table. Ryoko still looked hurt that Tenchi insisted she not feed him by hand.

Sasami bravely piped up, "I'd like to thank you all for this food, and letting us stay overnight, and for helping us unload everything."

"Unload everything?" Tenchi asked, then realized, "Then those are your animals, Sasami. What are they doing out there?"

Ryoko said grimly, "Let's start from the beginning. We crashed in your lake yesterday afternoon."

"We wha-" Tenchi exclaimed, but the sun had risen enough to make it clear that the odd branches sticking out of the lake were bits of Ryu-Oh.

"I brought you out of Ryo-Ohki," Ryoko continued, "and brought you here." Tenchi wondered, "But what about taking me to a hospital?"

"We didn't want to let you out of our sight," Katsuhito explained calmly. "No more alien abductions for you."

"So once you were on the couch, they helped us get our luggage and all the animals out of Ryu-Oh," Sasami explained, trying to remain cheerful though her eyes were obviously haunted.

"Say, where's your sister?" Nobuyuki asked. "Won't she want breakfast?"

She shook her head as she said, "No." She took another bite.

Tenchi didn't know what to say.

"Tenchi-" Ryoko began to speak, holding a morsel towards his mouth, but he insisted, "No," and continued to eat himself, despite occasional complaints from the back of his head.

The sliding glass door opened, and a manic Ayeka poked her head into the living room, trying not to drip on the floor. She begged hysterically, "Sasami, please, you have to help me! Come save her!"

"We all tried last night," Sasami sighed. "No one can lift Ryu-Oh out." Sasami clenched her fists and screwed her eyes shut, then released her fingers and opened her eyes, eating mechanically. Tenchi saw Ryu-Oh shift out of the window, and Ayeka made a frantic, strangled noise as she ran back to the lake. He wanted to help, but knew it was impossible.

Ryu-Oh's key grew hot, but Ayeka continued to heave at the strut nearest the shore, though unable to budge it. Ryu-Oh sank a little deeper, and simply communicated, "Ayeka, you have to stop now."

Ayeka shook her head violently, her long braids flailing, and wailed, "No, Ryu-Oh, I can't!"

"You and your sister are safe. We saved all the animals," Ryu-Oh said soothingly, "I was able to protect all of you. You've stayed up all night with me. There's nothing more that can be done." Her bulk shifted again with a groaning noise, but her voice still was calming, "If I could fly again, I would, Ayeka. We must face the truth that neither of us has the power to stop me from sinking into the lake. I've done everything in my power to slow my descent, but my wounds are too deep."

"This is my fault," Ayeka wept openly, "I should've listened to everyone. I shouldn't have asked you to do this!"

"It's just as much my fault," Ryu-Oh assured her, "I should've stopped when I could have. Ayeka, I forgive you. Will you forgive me for not being able to protect you and your sister, here on this planet?"

Ayeka nodded, too consumed by grief to respond otherwise. Ryu-Oh reminded her, "This isn't goodbye, Ayeka. I'll survive down here in the lake, and take root, like Funaho. I think Funaho is somewhere close. I can talk to her, when she finally decides to come out of hiding."

Ryu-Oh gasped, and what remained of her structure began to sink inside the lake. Ayeka covered her eyes with her hands and shed many tears, as the lake's waters began to rise and Ryu-Oh fell, until all that could be seen of her was a small, flutelike, wooden tip.

Katsuhito asked Sasami, "Are you all right, young lady?" and Tenchi's attention snapped away from the lake and to the girl. She was pale, her eyes unfocused, and she clasped her stomach as though ill. She looked up at Katsuhito, though she seemed to be looking through him, and said hoarsely, "I just need to rest." She got up, bowed, thanked Nobuyuki for the breakfast, and slowly trod up the stairs to the room set aside for her and Ayeka.

Nobuyuki checked his watch. "I'd better get off to work," he commented. "I'll pick up some more futons and food on the way home." He left the room, feeling awkward.

Ayeka paused in front of Azaka and Kamadaki outside. She murmured an inaudible command to them, and they obligingly fired a beam at the lower part of her dress, which had been wetted in her latest attempts to free Ryu-Oh. Now dry, she slunk indoors, sat at the table, and began to pick at the food at the place set for her.

Ayeka didn't feel like eating, but steeled herself to do it. This is the food, Ayeka reminded herself, that my gracious hosts made for me. It is my duty to respond to their courtesy, and strengthen myself so that I can perform my duties as a princess of Jurai. She realized a few moments later that she still hadn't actually eaten anything.

Tenchi had no idea what to say to anyone right now. Ryoko obviously had quite a bit to say; wrinkling her nose, she commented, "Do we not rate a good morning, great princess Ayeka?"

Ayeka lifted her head long enough to glare at Ryoko, then began to politely and furiously eat.

"You might at least thank them for the food. And for giving you someplace to put all of your junk. And for looking after your little sister!" Ryoko challenged.

"Why do you insist on plaguing me?" Ayeka moaned, placing a hand to her temple.

For some reason this seemed to set Ryoko off. Ryoko set her bowl down hard enough to make the whole table rattle, and she snapped, "Do you think you've got it bad, brat? Do you miss your spaceship? Are those emotions bad in your head? Some of us have it worse! You've only got your own guilt and suffering to live with! I can feel my precious Ryo-ohki dying down there in the lake, right now, right inside my head, and I couldn't escape that feeling even if I wanted to!"

Ayeka muttered, "That's disgusting," and devoured more food. She left the table, leaving some of her food behind, and plodded up the steps to the room she and Sasami used. Ryoko made a point of eating slowly and chewing with great relish.

Tenchi finished his meal and stood up. "I guess I'd better see how the fields are doing," he said uncomfortably.

"No, I'll do it," Katsuhito told him firmly, "you need to rest." He got up and leisurely walked outdoors. Tenchi shrugged and walked over to the couch. Truth be told, it would be nice to get some more rest- his head still hurt sometimes when he moved suddenly. He laid down, and Ryoko stood by his feet, looking at him worriedly.

Tenchi paused in the midst of rearranging the futon over himself, and tried to reassure her, "No, really, I feel much better. Besides," he commented in a small voice, "it sounds like you and Ayeka have bigger problems." Ryoko snorted, but he closed his eyes and lay still.

* * *

Yukinojo verified, "Super-interstellar hotline open, conference call mode selected. Your passwords have been verified."

Kiyone and Mihoshi submitted their written reports, then prepared to report verbally to their immediate superior. Kiyone felt energized after her rest period, but she worried about her partner. Mihoshi looked bright and energetic, but that often preceded her worst acts of forgetfulness.

Capt. Nobeyama appeared on the holographic screens of both Yukinojo and Yagami, and addressed them, "Detective Mihoshi, Detective Kiyone, I'm glad to see you're well."

"Captain, good evening," Kiyone nodded, standing from her seat on the bridge of Yagami. Mihoshi stood in Yukinojo's control capsule, brightly waved, and said, "Hi, Captain!"

He had grown used to these odd mannerisms Mihoshi had begun developing over the past few years- some of them- and only blinked at her as he continued, "Sorry about my delay responding to your signal- I was just going over your last report. How is the protected zone?"

Kiyone reported, "Quiet, sir; no trouble." Inside her head, Kiyone was more inclined to equate the protected zone to a graveyard. No one was allowed in the area, and there were few inhabited planets close to the borders, so galactic shipping simply never passed through here. There were no cases to solve, and no task forces or other officers to lead, other than Mihoshi. The protected zone was as still as a graveyard, and it was like a graveyard for her career.

Mihoshi had only, "Yeah!" to add.

"Good work," he told them. "Please keep a sharp watch. The Princesses of Jurai are expected to pass by within the next few days. Please don't let them be attacked by criminals," he nearly begged.

"Affirmative sir," the detectives affirmed in chorus, saluting simultaneously.

"Goodbye," Capt. Nobeyama returned the salute and cut the transmission. Kiyone sat down, relieved that Mihoshi had the sense not to mention the presence of the princesses in the system. Princess Ayeka had ordered them not to communicate news of her presence to anyone. It was odd that she hadn't left the system yet, but she doubtless had her reasons.

Kiyone had never expected to worry about divided loyalties between her superior officer and the command of a princess, or the precarious mental state of her partner, at this point in her life. It hadn't been too many years since she and Mihoshi had graduated from the Academy, but Kiyone had still expected they'd be further up the career ladder than they were. Rankling in her consciousness was the knowledge that not long ago, they had been shooting stars, expected to do great things for the Galactic Police.

Now they were here. It could've been worse. They were in a position that required great trust, and the highest moral character. Despite those good points, the protected zone was where officers were put to pasture. She had sensed Capt. Nobeyama's happiness a few years back when he announced that the officers who had been patrolling the protected zone for decades were retiring and they could take their place. He hadn't said it aloud, but it was obvious that here Mihoshi's peculiarities would cause very little trouble for anyone except Kiyone.

"Mihoshi," Kiyone suggested, "why don't you come over to Yagami? We can catch up, talk a little while."

Sometimes, when Mihoshi was in company, she began to revert back to her old self, before she had begun to think and act peculiarly. Kiyone had once thought that this posting, far less stressful than their last one, and some conversation, would return Mihoshi to that previous, hardworking, ordinary person. Now Kiyone was beginning to wonder if perhaps the previous Mihoshi was actually the false one. Maybe the expectations of being a scion of the Kuramitsu family forced Mihoshi to act like an ordinary person for the first part of her life. When the pressures of the job and of life came, all that facade was stripped away, revealing the real Mihoshi; exuberant, sometimes talented, but far too often causing trouble by being annoying, being disorganized, and being completely unhelpful despite her helpfulness.

Kiyone desperately hoped that wasn't the real Mihoshi.

"Okay!" Mihoshi told Kiyone. "Yukinojo," Mihoshi requested of her ship's computer, "please start the docking sequence."

* * *

Tenchi was surprised to wake up- he hadn't meant to fall asleep, he had meant to get up and do some work in the fields, or at least indoors. The shadows of early evening were falling, though- he had slept through the whole day. Mentally he shrugged- probably he had needed that sleep, after what he'd been through. It still rankled him to have wasted the entire day.

Ryoko was hovering in the air nearby, and turned towards him. "Oh, good, you're up," she noted, "I was just about to wake you for dinner." Tenchi felt a surge of embarrassment as his stomach growled, but Ryoko just smiled and sank slowly to the floor.

For the evening meal, there were present Katsuhito, Nobuyuki, Ryoko, Tenchi, and Sasami. Nobuyuki asked Sasami in concern, "Are you sure your sister doesn't want to come eat?"

"No, she says she's not hungry," Sasami reported sadly.

"Oh," Nobuyuki began to feel embarrassed.

Placing a determined and cheerful look on her face, Sasami leaned forward and asked him, "Please, sir, will you let me help you with the breakfast tomorrow?"

Nobuyuki's embarrassment grew even further. "First your sister, and now you? My cooking isn't that bad, is it?"

Sasami sat back abruptly, eyes wide and face reddening. "I didn't mean it like that," she explained nervously, "I just wanted to help you, since you've done so much to help us."

Nobuyuki assured her, placing one hand behind his head and waving the other dismissively, "Oh, don't worry about it! Most of this stuff I bought prepared anyway, I didn't actually make it. I'd be grateful for your help! So, are you a good cook?"

Sasami's face was still red as she allowed shyly, "My mom says I am. I'm still practicing, though, because I want to get even better!"

"Indeed," Katsuhito agreed sagely as he quaffed a drink. "Your mother has raised you well."

Sasami was now so embarrassed that she had to look down, but she was smiling.

Tenchi once again studiously ignored the tidbit Ryoko was trying to feed him, but she wasn't about to give up after only fourteen attempts.

After a little while, Sasami gathered up the courage to inquire, "Why don't any of you cook very much?"

Nobuyuki adjusted his glasses and looked confused. "I'd have thought that was obvious," he told her.

"It's because," Katsuhito told her solemnly, "of our stereotypes and our slavish adherence to gender roles."

"Huh?" exclaimed the bewildered Nobuyuki. "That's not it at all! It's just that our talents lie in other directions, that's why!"

Tenchi sighed and kept eating his food, ignoring the twentieth morsel Ryoko held before his mouth.

* * *

Next Chapter

Capt. Nobeyama looks around him at the stage- confused, for only moments ago he was working steadily at his desk. In fact, he had been transported in a seated position, but there was no chair on the stage, so he had fallen over.

Standing up, he says irritably, "What's going on? Look, I have a lot of reports to read through-"

Dragonwiles passes him a copy of the script for the next chapter preview.

"Oh, thank you-" the captain begins to say, then breaks off, "Wait, this isn't the report I was reading!"

"Just read it so we can move on," Dragonwiles growls gutturally.

Capt. Nobeyama reads it confusedly, "In the next chapter, we learn about how Washu and Kagato came to work together to create-" He gasps, and turns in shock to Dragonwiles, saying in amazement, "This is classified information! How did you manage to get a hold of it!"

"I'm a storyteller, not a hacker!" Dragonwiles protests. "Keep reading the script, we're almost done!"

Capt. Nobeyama keeps the sheets close to his body so no one can see them, and asks, "Has the audience been cleared for this? I can't release this information without authorization!"

"That's very true, and I admire your scrupulousness," Dragonwiles says with patient impatience, "but that only applies in the story. Here we're talking directly to the audience, and- oh never mind, we've taken too long already. You're authorized to tell them the next chapter's title!"

"All right," Capt. Nobeyama agrees with only a slight grudge, "the next chapter is No Need For Escaping Ivory Towers."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"I totally made up the ten-legged lion, and other alien pets in this story. But I thought they'd be cool."


	10. No Need For Escaping Ivory Towers

No Need For Escaping Ivory Towers

A Juraian noble sits impassively in a studio. "I am Yakage, and Dragonwiles requested that I be your DJ for this episode. I shall oblige, and the song selected by myself comes from an Earth television program known as 'The Prisoner.' Please enjoy it while bearing in mind that no claim of ownership is made of the song or series. Farewell." He stands and leaves as the music plays, full of danger and unexpectedness.

* * *

Circa 1245 A. D.

The trial of Washu Hakubi, Director of the Galactic Academy of Sciences, was taking place right in her office.

It was a large office, but not so large as to hold the vast jury, the expert witnesses, the defense and prosecution teams, the special panel of judges, or the throngs of spectators. Instead, all of these were located wherever was most convenient for them, in offices, conferences rooms, courts and homes, spread out over most of known space. Washu, of course, simply remained in her own office. Every single participant was linked together by vast arrays of cameras, microphones, transmission and reception equipment, and holographic projectors, all of which created an illusion that everyone was in a vast space as large as a stadium, tall as a skyscraper, and as dark and featureless as night.

The trial was nearly complete, the chief justice asking, "Washu Hakubi, do you have anything to say before your sentence is passed?"

"Yes, that this is an outrageous miscarriage of justice!" she said fiercely. "There are no laws against making destructive weapons. Many researchers here at the academy right now are engaged in just those tasks. Why, I remember back when I was one of the students here, there was that professor who created a biological virus, the one used on the moon of Dankulon's third planet. It got into the shipping lanes and started mutating, spreading to ten planets and three space stations, killing ten thousand beings. Was that professor put on trial? No, she was not!"

The lead counsel for the prosecution arose and informed all assembled, "Professor Dangreel, the woman you speak of, was kidnapped in retaliation by a militia organization and-"

"You've gotten plenty of time to talk- this is my last statement!" Washu shook her finger at him, and continued, "My point is, there is no law, and there are plenty of professors at this moment developing cell membrane disruptors, ship-to-ship antimatter rays-"

"While you," a junior prosecutor shouted in wrath, "have developed an enormous battleship-"

"Counsel will be silent," one of the judges ordered, and the junior prosecutor lapsed into her seat.

Washu looked around her. "I think I've made my point. This is clearly just a farce, persecution for reserving Souja for the Galactic Police and not giving it to people who just want to advance their own interests. My statement is complete."

The chief justice pronounced, "Your sentence is to be sealed in suspended animation for one thousand years on an uninhabited planet, to begin immediately. Upon expiration of sentence, you will be remanded to the care of a competent mental institution."

Pink gel began slowly to cover Washu's feet, then her legs, then her entire body. Her eyes were radiating undimmed hatred. When even her red hair had been totally encased, the gel was connected with a series of precise energy pulses, and its molecular structure shifted into that of a crystal. Washu now was unmoving, yet still alive, inside the gel. Usually beings shifted into a dreamless sleep when placed into suspended animation. There had been enough claims of permanent insanity and lawsuits for cruel punishments that mental reconstruction efforts were common afterwards. The morality and practicality of the sentence still remained a hotly debated political topic.

All the jury watched as the space capsule was brought forward to transport Washu to the place of her solitary confinement.

The real Washu waited patiently until the Galactic Police guards accompanying the capsule had placed her gelled duplicate inside the capsule and left her office. She quietly removed the panel below her and climbed down out of the ceiling and the netting she had recently installed up there so she could be more comfortably suspended- there weren't enough structural elements in the ceiling to bear her weight. The ceiling panels were supposed to be removable only to perform maintenance on the servers located in the ceiling, and the Galactic Police guards thought the sensors they had recently installed there were sufficient. Washu had to hand it to them, they were thorough. Unfortunately for them, with enough know-how, sensors could be deactivated.

Washu crept carefully out of her office. The holographic cameras which had been transmitting the images of her duplicate over the course of the trial were only trained on her chair behind her desk. She didn't want the microphones to hear her sneaking behind the cameras and out the door.

She snuck down towards the docking bay where Souja had been berthed in preparation for its trial runs, just before the trial began. Washu shook her head. It had been a few months ago that it had finally arrived from the shipyard. How time flew.

Washu drew a stun gun and peeked around the corner to look at the airlock connected to Souja's main hatch, ready to knock out any Galactic Police, or even Academy guards. Instead, to her surprise, she saw Kagato, alone, reading something. Probably a technical manual, knowing him. Washu knew that he was a good fighter, and he seemed tense- he might attack her out of instinct if she simply rounded the corner. Whether or not his ultimate objective was to assault her was unclear at the moment.

"Kagato," Washu said loudly before she stepped out into the hallway, "it's me." She walked fully into view, relieved that he hadn't attacked, and asked. "What are you doing here?"

He peered at her through his pince-nez, his purple eyes holding a sort of dark triumph. He spoke, "I assumed you'd be coming eventually. It would've been terribly disappointing, for someone of your intellect, if you submitted to their whims, or worse, were captured while escaping."

"So I can assume," Washu said slowly, "that you're not trying to capture me, but instead decided to help me?"

"I am your student," he replied simply, putting away his reading material.

"I also assumed there would be guards around one of the most powerful battleships in known space," Washu added.

"Indeed, I assumed correctly that there would be many," Kagato nodded. "The humanoid guards will awaken shortly in the spacesuit closet," he nodded down the hall to the right, "the quadripedal guards in the Kazuki Conference Room," he nodded to a room out of sight on the right, "and the sentrybots are awaiting reconstruction in the maintenance bay," he gestured with his whole right hand at a room further to the right. He faced Washu again and suggested, "I've tuned the Souja's engines, and loaded our most prized experiments, Little Washu. We can depart whenever you're ready."

She wasn't surprised to find her eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you," she said softly, brushing at an eye. "I didn't expect anyone would want to help an old fossil like me." She boarded the Souja, and Kagato followed her.

They reached the bridge together, a gigantic room with a marble floor, walls apparently made of stone, and a vaulted ceiling. The room was very bare, except for Kagato's pipe organ on the dais near the back, and the two large command spheres near the front.

"It turned out well," Washu complimented him, and he bowed, replying, "Only with your guidance and your original blueprints to begin from." Washu looked around, and spoke sadly, "I wish we didn't have to make her maiden voyage one in which she kills beings, but I doubt the GP task force will let us through."

At that moment, a life-sized hologram of Yakage projected itself into the room, showing him standing on the bridge of his space tree partner, Shorai. The image spoke with his voice and commented, "Little Washu, I sincerely hope that the Galactic Police will be studying the blueprints of Souja that we gave them. Shorai finds it ridiculously easy to destroy the weapon power generators on their current gunboats."

Washu felt herself getting choked up with happiness. She looked at the marble floor, and in response to her commands, a display formed on the floor showing the Galactic Police squadron floating in space, disabled, but with all lifeforms intact.

"Thank you," Washu looked at Kagato and Yakage both, and that was all she could say for a long moment. She gave the mental command for the Souja to leave the system, and it did so, followed by Yakage in Shorai. "I didn't think anyone would come with me," she started dabbing furiously at her eyes with a handkerchief, "and to have you two here, it means a lot to me."

Yakage nodded, and told her, "You've supported my quest for the perfect sword for years, Little Washu. It only seemed right that I support you in turn."

Washu felt so happy that her heart seemed to burst, then looked at the receding star system and suddenly felt herself reliving her time at the Academy. She remembered those days long ago, when she had worked day and night as a student. She recalled her baby, and- but she forced that memory away. It was easy enough, others came to take its place. Washu recalled her graduation, and friends from that time whom she hadn't seen or heard from in years. She recalled her husband, torn from her- but she shoved that memory aside. She remembered her research projects at the Academy, and the classes she had taught, and her best students from years gone by. She recalled climbing the ladders of power there, with her friend Yume and their enemy Dr. Clay. Washu recalled how she had been the leader of the movement to make the Academy independent of the Juraian government, and the exhilaration of that success. Washu recalled the day when she had been elected as the Director, and the wild, wonderful feeling of triumph.

It was so hard this time, pushing away the memory of how she had wanted her beautiful, blonde, blue-eyed baby with her on that day of her election. She had called his hair dreamy, just like her husband's- but they had been forced to leave her long, long, long before, she made herself recall. She swallowed back her bitterness, and turned back to her friends in the present, for such she could now call them. They were unexpected, but that only made their presence so much more precious.

Yakage decided he had waited a decent interval, and the question would have to be asked sooner or later. "Little Washu," he requested obliquely, "Shorai would like to have a heading soon."

Washu smiled, that maniacal smile that her research could produce in her. "Do you two remember that news story a few months back, about the wrecking of the Dokiki?"

"Yes," Kagato said deliberately, uncertain where this was heading. Yakage nodded, "Indeed. You kept bringing it up, and Shorai here says you talked to her about it many times."

Washu chuckled. "You're both going to be hearing a lot more about it from me."

Yakage put a hand on his chin, looking to Washu for permission, and she waved her arm as if to say "Of course!" Yakage then added, "Since we are all in even greater confidence than before, I suppose I can now say openly that you asked me to pull some strings and get some of the research samples the Dokiki obtained from the last planet it surveyed."

Kagato was intrigued, and asked with great interest, "The Dokiki managed to capture some of the aliens who crippled it?"

"More or less," Washu agreed. "I learned more than what the article could tell me, from researchers who are doing studies not yet made public. The creatures, previously unknown, have been given the name Mass. The Dokiki was forced down on that uncharted planet by the Mass who inhabit it, but they stopped attacking once they no longer felt threatened. Some of the Masses even began to hang around the crew and help them survive until the rescue vessel evacuated them. A few Masses accompanied them on the rescue vessel voluntarily, and Yakage procured some of them for me. From what basic research I've done, it appears they're like smart animals with a strong desire to please others. They'll actually adopt the will and desire of whatever sapient being is closest."

"Intriguing creatures," Kagato mused aloud. Yakage told him, "Our specimens are aboard Shorai with me for the moment, although we could transfer them to Souja if you prefer, Little Washu. Shorai will be sorry to see them go, however- she has convinced them to help the mobile computers implement some maintenance tasks around the ship. Here one comes now."

Yakage ordered his holobot to pan its camera, and the transmission now showed one of Shorai's mobile computers, a wooden cube floating serenely. It was accompanied by a Mass: a palm-sized grey blob, with tiny yellowish-orange eyes. "That's a Mass, then," Kagato muttered, absorbed by the screen.

Washu looked squarely at Kagato and Yakage. "I'm planning to go to the planet the Dokiki discovered, and get more Masses. Yakage and I discovered that they have incredible properties of assimilation and combinatorial growth in addition to the fantastic energy reserves afforded by their internal structure. If the two of you accompany me, we might be able to accomplish something unprecedented in science- the melding of species into a more powerful form of being, one that could do great things and help people throughout the galaxy."

Yakage smiled, a rare occurrence for him. It was really more of a slight upward turn of the lips, but sill rare and to be treasured. He reminded her, "Little Washu, we've already become a band of condottieres for your sake. We accept your leadership. Besides, as renegades, we haven't much else to do."

Kagato tore his eyes away from the image of the Mass and looked at Washu and revealed to her, "Ever since Souja was finished, I was wondering what great project to take on next. Once again, you've shown me the way."

Washu beamed like a child at them, and pronounced, "Excellent!" She clapped her hands, and said, "Now, if you don't mind, Yakage, can I visit Shorai for a little while? I wanna play with the Masses a little while- they're just so cute!"

* * *

The planet of the Masses was a vast distance away from the Academy, but Shorai and the Souja were fleet. Their pursuers were disorganized. At first they thought that Yakage and Kagato were acting independently. The Galactic Police didn't learn that Washu was missing until they thought to recheck the crystal and discovered only a small doll inside, its illusion of Washu's form sloughed away by that time.

It was not long before the few ships that had kept up pursuit fell too far behind and gave up the chase. For six months after that, the Souja and Shorai traversed vast oceans of space, moving beyond the reach of galactic civilization, then past the settlers expanding galactic civilization, then past the frontier, on a course for a system only the scoutship Dokiki and its rescue vessel had ever visited.

The day finally came when they would near the planet. Kagato carefully powered down his latest stasis experiment. "It went well," he responded to Washu's query, as he turned it off, "I got all the data that I need. Soon I can begin constructing a stasis unit on a much larger scale."

"Shorai and I still don't comprehend your interest in stasis," Yakage commented from Shorai. "Suspended animation has been explored almost to death. Your Juraian biodome, though; that's incredible. We agree it is an almost exact replica of the Royal Arboretum's atmosphere; ideal conditions to grow a Juraian battleship."

Washu put in, "I am impressed with it." Kagato nodded and commented while adjusting his pince-nez, "Just a bit of," he paused, then continued with the word, "homesickness, I started to indulge in before Souja was delivered to the Academy."

As commanded by Washu, Souja began to power down as many systems as possible, while Shorai slowed her biological processes, reducing energy output. Great care had to be exercised, and the Masses had to feel unthreatened. If all of them attacked, it was possible even these two mighty ships could be destroyed.

"I suppose this part would be difficult for some people," Washu commented softly, "but we're among the strongest-willed beings in the galaxy. All of us have concentrated on our goals, had the dedication and discipline to pursue them, and disregarded naysayers who sit on the sidelines. Now, all we should have to do, is convince enough of the Masses to follow us and join us in this great experiment. They should sense our minds, and if we concentrate, they should be able to hear us and agree."

She closed her eyes to concentrate more fully. Yakage narrowed his eyes to slits as he thought, his hands spread outward in openness and mouth curved in desire. Shorai called out softly with all of her intellect.

Kagato stared hungrily forward, his hands closed tight, and commanded.

Several large agglomerations of Masses began to leave the planet, traveling unafraid through the vacuum of space. They whirled and collided, jumping and weaving randomly, sure signs of their friendliness to these visitors. Some of them began to collect in the cargo bay of Souja, which Washu had left open to admit the Masses.

Yakage fully opened his eyes and stared in shock as he watched a Mass wobble not six inches before him. He stepped toward it, and it zoomed rapidly away, but did not attack. He took out his key and held it at the ready, but didn't extend the blade yet. He called to Shorai, "Did you not feel that! One of them has boarded us!"

"What do you mean?" she replied, "nothing has forced entry, there's no venting-" then she listened to a mobile computer chattering, "They're near the lower bank of the river!" Another clattered, "There's five hovering about near hillock sixty-eight!"

Washu made a bizarre noise of astonishment as Masses began to cling to her, some coming through the walls, others appearing from the floor. They treated these solid objects as though they had no substance, but now they were buoying Washu, raising her higher and higher off the floor. "Stop it!" she squawked, and they gently returned her to the floor.

Yakage stared as more and more Masses began flooding into Shorai, and stood amazed as two Masses in rapid succession passed through his right arm. He whispered, "The Masses treat the physical world as a porous membrane. No, as though their power exceeds solidity."

To his surprise, off to his right, the Masses began to assemble into a thin line. More joined them near the end, creating the hilt for a sword. "No, that's far from perfect," Yakage berated them, and they flew apart and cowered twenty feet away. He shook his head and insisted, "Come back and try it again. We'll achieve it together, no matter how long it takes."

Shorai watched as the newly arrived Masses began to follow around her mobile computers and transfer small amounts of energy to them, recharging the computers' batteries. At the behest of Shorai, the computers began assigning tasks to the Masses, and with abandon the Masses set off trimming and pruning throughout her biosphere.

A large clump of Masses began to assemble near Washu, in a mound five feet in radius and three in height, still growing. She cackled, "I never thought they'd have that power! Phasing through solid objects, and lifting power far exceeding their own weight!" As she concentrated on the mound, it suddenly formed itself into a giant image of her head spread out over the floor in relief. Excited, Washu gasped, "Now try a rock!" They immediately shifted into a representation of an indomitable mountain. "Close enough, that is what I was actually thinking of," Washu threw her hands in the air. Bending low, she petted those Masses nearest her, cooing, "You guys are great, some of the most amazing creatures I've had the pleasure to meet." More and more crowded around her, until she had to use both hands and turn in circles to pat them all affectionately.

Masses were also accelerating towards Kagato, many Masses joining his throng. They whirled about him in incredibly fast orbits, their periods growing longer as their ranks increased. The Masses, in order to accommodate their orbits, flew through the floor, the ceiling, the walls, even other Masses. He concentrated harder, and they began to oscillate as they orbited. Kagato was unruffled and surrounded in a blizzard of effortless energy, unbuffeted by this storm of boundless potential, his face nearly screened from view by the vast cloud of living beings obeying his will.

"I should think they've agreed to our proposal, at least as far as animals can," Washu said, standing up, and the Masses dispersed to fall into a train behind her. "We should start heading back to known space now."

The two vessels left the system, with those Masses that had joined them careening around the interiors of their vessels, and occasionally zipping about in the vacuum outside the ships' confines. The teeming throngs of Masses that remained on their homeworld peered after them but did not interfere.

The Souja and Shorai began to slowly head back towards familiar space. They needed time to unlock the full power of the Masses. When that was done, they would unleash a new, powerful form of life upon the galaxy.

* * *

Next Chapter

Ayeka stands with her arms folded, griping, "I can't accept this, staying here with that monster woman and these deluded Earthlings."

Ryoko rolls her eyes, stating, "If you can't accept it that much, just go away."

"I can't go away! I can't leave the planet!" Ayeka shouts at Ryoko, "It is because you destroyed Ryu-Oh!"

Ryoko laughs, "How sad. Well, I've got unexpected good news about my precious Ryo-ohki!" Ayeka bellows, "What!" and advances on Ryoko.

Tenchi steps forward nervously, and states, "Grandpa told me to show you around."

Ayeka turns and glares at him.

Frightened, Tenchi steps back and says in an aside, "Oh, and he said to tell you that the next chapter is No Need for a Cabbit."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"I made up the part about sealing criminals in gel being alleged to cause insanity. But when you think about it, it seems possible."

"This chapter is basically a merging of two entirely different backstories for Washu. In the Universe series, she's put on trial and sealed for making dangerous weapons, and in the OVA, she experiments with Masses. So I combined the two. I'm not really sure how she ever got the Masses in the OVA, and she never escaped in the Universe backstory, so as you can see, I'm taking quite a few creative liberties. That's what makes writing a fanfiction fun!"

"Oddly, I found not so fun the fact that I couldn't remember the name of Yakage's ship, so I'm naming it Shorai. I may change it if I ever find out the real name. If it turns out not to be a Juraian space tree, though, I'll probably leave this fanfiction's ship as a space tree and still name it Shorai."

"Professor Dangreel and the other professors' research projects were made up."

"The story of the Dokiki and the Mass' discovery was totally made up, but most of the basic information is what the OVA said, or how I interpreted it, at the least."


	11. No Need for a Cabbit

No Need for a Cabbit

Kiyone introduces herself, "I'm Detective First Class Kiyone Makibi, and Dragonwiles asked me to be the DJ for this episode's theme song. I don't really pay attention to such things as theme songs, so I agreed with Dragonwiles' recommendation of the song 'Morning.' Dragonwiles said to tell you that it was from the Earth TV show 'Naruto,' and to emphasize that Dragonwiles does not claim to own 'Morning' or 'Naruto.' " She shakes her head. "I hope that helped you. I found it more confusing, especially since I've never seen 'Naruto' before." She presses a button, and the hopeful strains of "Morning" begin to play.

* * *

Since his father had brought home more futons, Tenchi slept in his own room that night. Ayeka and Sasami relocated themselves and their effects to another room, one of the empty bedrooms. After quite a bit of cajoling, Ryoko had finally been persuaded to stay away from Tenchi while he was sleeping. She felt disinclined to take an actual room, being without the princess' luggage, so she determined to sleep on a beam in the ceiling. This made Nobuyuki acutely uncomfortable as a host, since it seemed so uncomfortable for Ryoko, but Ryoko claimed to enjoy it, and there seemed nothing else to be done.

On the following morning, Ayeka felt herself being called from slumber by her younger sister. "What is it, Sasami?" Ayeka asked tiredly.

"It's time you got up, breakfast is almost ready," Sasami gesticulated with a ladle. Ayeka slowly opened her eyes and saw that her younger sister had on an apron with a large carrot on the lower portion, and was holding a ladle in her left hand. Ayeka recognized the apron as one of her younger sister's favorites when cooking.

"I'm too tired, Sasami, and my head is bothering me," Ayeka bemoaned and closed her eyes. Sasami, peeved, knelt down and said sharply, "Ayeka, you need to get up and come down to breakfast! No one has seen you at all! Grandpa, Mr. Masaki, Tenchi, they're all getting worried about you!"

"Why don't they worry about the space pirate they shelter?" Ayeka wondered sleepily, then continued, "No, Sasami, I need to rest now."

Sasami stubbornly told her, "They did let us stay here after everything that's happened! If you keep this up, they'll start to think that Juraians have no manners-"

"They will not!" Ayeka snarled as she kept her face pressed against the blanket.

Sasami sniffed in the same way that their mother did, the way that irritated Ayeka to no end. Ayeka slewed her head up to see Sasami standing with her hands on her hips, the ladle pointed away from her body. Sasami said accusatorily, "You're making this very hard on me."

Ayeka slowly sat up. "I'm sorry, Sasami," she said, chastened. "I shouldn't have made you carry my burdens too." She stood and began to get herself ready for the day. Sighing in relief, Sasami left the room.

There was a window looking out on the lake in that room, and Ayeka wrinkled her nose as she saw Ryoko standing by the shore. "Really," she grumbled, "I never imagined we'd have to share a table with her. It's disgusting."

* * *

Ryoko stood expectantly by the shore, almost not daring to hope. She had not had many things to hope for in all her life.

Ryoko had been able to sense Ryo-ohki in her mind for as long as she could remember, even when Ryoko was in stasis in the cave, and Ryo-ohki in ruins under the lake. When Ryoko woke up this morning, she had expected to feel a horrible nothingness where Ryo-ohki once resided in her mind. Instead, she found something that made her smile. Ryoko had come out here and still felt it, and she allowed herself to believe.

Rising up into the air, Ryoko dove into the lake without a splash, phasing through it instead of entering normally. She propelled herself down towards the bottom, through the remains of Ryu-Oh, to her own dead Ryo-ohki. Guided, Ryoko moved to a certain spot on Ryo-ohki and extracted a small black ball, materializing only her hands. She rose again to the surface and rematerialized, only her hands and the ball wet. She clasped it close to her stomach. Water got on her dress, but she didn't care about that now.

* * *

Tenchi took off his shoes on the porch, somewhat discontented that his grandfather seemed to think he only needed one day of rest from his chores. He doubted his grandfather had any sound medical basis for his treatment plans, and really wished they had checked him into a hospital where there were competent doctors, not family members making guesses.

He tensed as the ten-legged lion prowled by again, but it didn't seem to notice him, and went on its own way. Tenchi stared after it, wondering how to keep some of Sasami's other pets out of the crops.

Nobuyuki walked out of the house onto the porch, dressed for work. "Hi Tenchi," he greeted his son. "Hi, Dad," Tenchi returned the greeting confusedly, "Uh, aren't you going to make breakfast?"

"Oh, well, Sasami ended up handling everything just fine," Nobuyuki said with a grin.

"She's doing all the work?" Tenchi gawked at him. Nobuyuki shrugged, and said, "Well, I didn't mean for that to happen, but she was just having so much fun doing everything herself, I didn't want to stop her."

"She knows how to cook with Earthling ingredients?" Tenchi asked, surprised. Nobuyuki blinked and rubbed his head nervously. Tenchi groaned, but then, the question had only just now occurred to him too. He supposed they'd all find out soon enough.

Sasami appeared at the door and said cheerily, "Good morning, Tenchi! Breakfast is ready!"

"Thanks, Sasami!" they said with smiles that changed into worried expressions when she wasn't looking.

* * *

Ryoko commented as Ayeka appeared downstairs, "You're still alive, Princess? I thought Sasami was trying to cover over your death." Ayeka ignored her by turning away her head.

Sasami walked into the room, followed by Tenchi and Nobuyuki. Sasami noticed the polished black sphere in Ryoko's lap and asked, "What do you have there?"

"It's an egg," Ryoko told her.

"Wow!" Sasami breathed.

"She's only teasing you, Sasami," Ayeka said airily, "it's probably some ill-gotten gem."

"May I hold it?" Sasami asked. Ryoko nodded, and passed the egg to her. Ayeka screeched too late, "We're about to eat breakfast, don't touch that dirty thing!"

"I didn't know you laid eggs," Nobuyuki said unsteadily.

Ryoko smiled darkly and said, "Watch and see." She hadn't taken her eyes off the egg for a second.

"I feel it moving!" Sasami squealed joyfully, setting it down carefully on the floor. Sasami burbled, "I think it's going to hatch!"

Tenchi stared at the egg, wondering what sort of alien was about to pop into his life now, and whether this one would contribute to general mayhem if it had the chance.

A crack appeared on the top of the egg, then cracks appeared around the bottom. Each crack was regular, more like a crystal fracturing than an egg tearing. One section began to bulge as well as crack, and the egg tilted towards that side slightly until a dark grey rabbit's foot popped out of the egg.

"That's a nice rabbit child you've got there," Nobuyuki said uncertainly, feeling he had to say something to be polite, "Boy or girl?"

Another rabbit's foot stuck out of the egg. The two feet planted themselves on the floor, and the rest of the egg cracked open in half, revealing a small rabbit-like creature that had been pushing against the shell with its folded arms. The creature fell backwards from the momentum, its long ears flopping to the floor, revealing their pink insides and dark brown outsides. A fringe of white hair was between the ears and head. All the creature was covered in brown fur, except for a red gem centered on its brow, its white paws, the pink skin on the underside of its ears, and its white eartips. It turned itself over with a soft mew and began to lick itself, though there was no amniotic fluid to be seen.

Ryoko walked over and picked it up, and it gave a happy meow as Ryoko cuddled it to her cheek. "Oh, my precious Ryo-ohki!" Ryoko cooed at it.

"No way! Your spaceship?" Tenchi's mouth dropped open.

Ayeka stepped forward, furious, "Your ship died! This can't be happening!"

"That's what I thought," Ryoko commented as she nestled Ryo-ohki in the crook of her arm, "but I never felt her mind totally leave me. This morning, I realized her body felt totally different, and I came out to the lake and saw what had happened. I had no idea you could do that!" Ryoko hummed melodically at Ryo-ohki and petted the creature's back, which elicited a happy meow from it, just like a kitten. Ryo-ohki rubbed her head against Ryoko's arm, causing Ryo-ohki's long white whiskers to sway and brush against Ryoko's dress.

"So your spaceship gives birth to cats?" Nobuyuki felt definitely out of his depth. "Or is that a rabbit?"

"What are you all doing out there?" Katsuhito's voice called from the dining room. "It's an insult to the cook to keep all this good food waiting." Sasami nodded smartly and dashed into the kitchen to wash her hands again.

"We aren't going to miss out on a good breakfast," Ryoko replied gaily, walking quickly towards the dining room, Ryo-ohki cradled securely in her arms.

"Come back here and clean up your battleship's egg this instant!" Ayeka demanded, pointing at the black crystalline shards on the floor.

"I'm not your servant," Ryoko said saucily as she disappeared into the dining room.

"Thank you," Tenchi turned to Ayeka awkwardly, "but we'll clean it up later. Sasami did go to a lot of trouble for us." His mouth quirked as he wondered if it would result in trouble for the humans' stomachs later, but Ayeka didn't notice.

She bowed slightly and said formally, "No, I must thank you for your hospitality to the royal family of Jurai."

"Uh, you're welcome," Tenchi said simply, "Please, come this way."

They walked towards the dining room together, and Nobuyuki followed them, muttering to himself, "...sure it meows, but it's got long floppy ears. Whatever, it must be a cabbit!"

* * *

Tenchi was relieved that he didn't have to disappoint Sasami's eager anticipation, which showed so clearly on her face. "I really like this, Sasami," he told her honestly.

"Wonderful!" Nobuyuki said during a mouthful of it. "Dad!" Tenchi growled at him. "What?" Ryoko asked during a mouthful of food, not realizing that Tenchi was irritated at his father for the impoliteness and dangers of eating while talking, "It is good, you said so yourself. Ryo-ohki and I think so too!" Tenchi dropped his head and growled, "Ryoko, don't talk with your mouth full!" Ryoko ignored him to hand feed Ryo-Ohki from the extra place Sasami had set for Ryo-Ohki. Ryo-Ohki did indeed raise her ears, smile, and emit a pleased "Meow!"

Katsuhito paused a moment to compliment Sasami, "Yes, it tastes good, just like the way my mother used to make it."

Ayeka nodded, proud of her sister, "Your practice with Lady Funaho has certainly paid off, Sasami."

"I'm glad," Sasami smiled modestly. "She was so helpful, teaching me all about how to cook with Earth ingredients. Earth food was always one of her favorites, so of course Father always got plenty for her."

Katsuhito nodded sagely.

"Oh, so your mother's name was Funaho," Tenchi commented, interested.

"No, our mother is Misaki," Ayeka corrected him gently. "Funaho is Father's other wife."

Tenchi blinked. Nobuyuki gaped. "Other wife?" Nobuyuki ventured after a pause.

"Yeah, Funaho's the mother of Yosho," Ryoko explained. "So he's her half brother."

Ayeka glared at her. "It's a bit much to hear you talking about him like you know him!" she said cuttingly.

"Believe me, I got to know Yosho a lot better than I liked," Ryoko said disinterestedly.

"I'm sure he felt the same," Ayeka said archly and nodded.

"He was kinda cute. Not as cute as Tenchi, but-" Ryoko mused idly.

"That's quite enough from you, monster woman!" Ayeka ground out, bracing her hands on the table.

Ryoko grinned evilly, "But why am I talking as if it's all in the past? I can tell you where he is right now, if you like!"

"I wouldn't trust you to tell me any such thing!" Ayeka snapped.

Ryoko hugged Tenchi fiercely. "Such an unforgiving woman," Ryoko murmured, idly poking Tenchi's chest, "how can you stand to have her around?"

"Ryoko, I'm trying to eat-" Tenchi began in irritation.

"How can you stand to have that monster draped around you, you brainwashed fool!" Ayeka shouted. "Is this some sort of mockery? I'm not staying for it any longer!" She stood up in a swift movement.

"I'm not making fun-" Tenchi began, but she swept past without a word. Sasami called after her, "Ayeka!" but she left the room and went outdoors.

"I don't suppose you're going to apologize?" Tenchi asked Ryoko in disgust. Ryoko shook her head. "You caused the trouble, you should!" Tenchi insisted. Ryoko turned bright eyes upon him, "Oh, how wonderful! You're really concerned about whether or not I do bad things, aren't you?" He hung his head in despair of getting the point across.

* * *

Ayeka left the house in a rage. She forced herself to calm down. Gripping her key, she said, "Ryu-Oh, how are you?"

"I feel rested, Ayeka," Ryu-Oh replied from beneath the lake. After a moment, she added, "I'm glad you called. I was hoping your brother's ship would've called me by now. I'm sure Funaho is here close by, but I can't find her."

"It's not fair," Ayeka clenched her free hand, "that hideous Ryo-ohki should be regenerated, and you must remain here."

She leapt in surprise, for something had touched her ankle. It touched her again, and she stepped backwards in a panic, lifting up her skirts, to find Ryo-ohki there.

"Scat!" Ayeka waved it off haughtily.

Ryo-ohki mewled piteously at her, nudging into her ankle as though she could force her to turn to the side.

"Leave me!" Ayeka hissed at it. Ryo-ohki looked up at her and meowed again, then shook herself, and dashed back and forth in an incredible display of dexterity. When done, she cautiously rotated her head around towards Ayeka.

"Bravo," Ayeka said sarcastically, and Ryo-ohki sighed. Katsuhito approached them, and noted, "Ah, so she did find you for me. Thank you, Ryo-ohki."

Bounding up to him with a happy mew, Ryo-ohki dipped her body, then continued back towards the house at a quick clip. Katsuhito looked at Ayeka. "There's a grove of old trees further up the mountain that has a wonderful view," he slowly intoned. "It would gratify an old man if a lovely young lady like you would join me there."

Ayeka didn't wish to do that very much, but she did not wish to do anything else either, so she accompanied him. Katsuhito was very quiet as they walked up the incline. When they reached the grove, Katsuhito gestured to a fallen log, where they sat together, looking down at the lake and the house.

"It is a wonderful view," Ayeka agreed at last.

"Mm. Not like Jurai though," Katsuhito theorized.

"No," she agreed again. Katsuhito asked, without taking his eyes from the valley, "Please, tell me, what is it like?"

Ayeka began to tell him, slowly at first, then at greater length about Jurai's biology, and its politics, and her own family life, and what her life had been like for the past 700 years.

Eventually Tenchi came to the grove, and Ayeka was startled to see how late it was. Katsuhito waved at him, and Tenchi began a series of sword maneuvers while they watched. Ayeka started after the first maneuver, and whispered to Katsuhito, "The swordplay is that of Jurai's royal family."

"Yosho passed it on to us," Katsuhito agreed. He called to Tenchi, "Move your elbows more!" Ayeka thought Tenchi appeared exceptionally nervous today with more than one person watching him.

"Please, tell me, do you know where Yosho is?" Ayeka asked Katsuhito.

Katsuhito looked at her, and after a moment said sympathetically, "I can't be sure, of course, but I think your brother would say that he would be saddened to see you spending your life looking for him. He'd want you to be happy. That's why he fought Ryoko, wasn't it? To keep you safe and happy?"

"It was because of that!" Ayeka cried impassionedly. "He went where we couldn't help him, and then he disappeared! I did what I had to do as a princess, and I continued living my life, but I couldn't bear the thought that somewhere he was suffering, alone, without our help. When Funaho's call reached us, I knew I had to follow it, I had to help him."

He turned slowly away, back towards the house, and mused, "You love your brother a great deal." After a long pause, he got up, and told Tenchi, "Take the princess around and show her the sights. We haven't given her much of a tour so far." He walked past while Tenchi called after him, "Grandpa, it's gonna rain! What kind of tour would it be in the rain?" Katsuhito called back as he continued down the path, "Nonsense, you're imagining things."

"You always say that, and then..." he trailed off, and looked at Ayeka uncomfortably. "You haven't seen the tree yet, have you? We might make it there before the rain." She agreed diffidently, and they set off on their own silent path.

* * *

The rain interfered with them, forcing them into a maintenance shed Tenchi often stored his farming implements and produce in. Awkwardly, he lit a brazier in the shed, adjusted the flue, and stepped outside, into the cold rain- it didn't seem proper for him, somehow, to remain.

A scream from the inside brought him running, to find Ayeka standing, disheveled, before Ryo-ohki, who meowed piteously.

"I'm sorry, Ryo-ohki startled me," Ayeka regained her breath. Tenchi grunted and headed outside, but Ayeka stopped him with her words. "Please come back. I apologize for my behavior towards you earlier." Tenchi didn't know what to say, but he had to say something, so he said, "Sure." He stood there a moment longer.

Ryo-ohki meowed. "And you, I aplogize to as well," Ayeka allowed, still not quite over her shock. Ryo-ohki meowed happily.

"All this time I assumed you and your family were in league with Ryoko," she explained. He blinked at her. She looked expectantly at him, and he finally asked, "Why does that bother you so much?"

"Seven hundred years ago, she and an accomplice raided Jurai," Ayeka said. The memories seemed almost distant now, she thought sadly, that she could control her anger when she spoke of it. "Ryoko and Ryo-ohki broke through our planetary defense systems, which no one had done in centuries. They razed large portions of the capitol. My brother Yosho fought her off, and pursued her when she fled."

"The last time I saw her, we were within an instant of crossing blades," she continued. "Then I saw her here, with you, one of my dear brother's descendants. I couldn't stand the shame you brought on him. But I've misunderstood everything, haven't I?" She looked at him with humble sadness.

Tenchi shook his head and lamented, "No, all of this is my fault! Grandpa convinced me to release the seal Yosho put on Ryoko. I was supposed to subdue her, but I wasn't nearly strong enough for that. So she just hung around. I, I should've been stronger. I should've done something more. Or different. Now you and Sasami are stranded here because of me."

He realized with alarm that Ayeka was on the verge of tears. "Hey, but, now I bet you can find your brother! Somehow! I mean, he should have as long a lifespan as you! He must just be hiding here someplace, but you can find him! So, cheer up!"

Ayeka had to smile. There was something about his honest concern that did make her want to cheer up.

There was a scuffling noise from the back. Tenchi turned around sharply to find Ryo-ohki rummaging in a basket of carrots. She turned bright, inquisitive eyes on him. "Yeah," Tenchi called out to her. "They're carrots. We eat them."

She continued to stare at him. Tenchi went over to her, picked up a carrot from elsewhere in the basket, and waved it before her nose. She pawed at it, then took a large bite, then fluffed her ears so much that they were vertical and meowed happily. Ayeka laughed.

Ryo-ohki grabbed the carrot, and munched on a few more bites. Tenchi smiled. Ryo-ohki then dragged the carrot to Ayeka.

"Don't you remember I hated you?" Ayeka smiled down at her. Ryo-ohki snuggled against her ankle and continued to munch.

* * *

When the rain stopped, Tenchi apologized, "I'm sorry you haven't gotten to see too much. We'll only be able to see the tree before dinner."

"Oh, no," Ayeka disagreed as they walked, "even seeing this place after rain has been wonderful for me. Nature on Jurai is beautiful as well, but this is gorgeous too. Thank you for showing it to me."

"You're welcome," Tenchi returned easily. "Hey, we're almost there! This is it, the oldest tree on our property. Some people even say Yosho planted it. Isn't it great?" The tree was indeed tall, and massive in girth. It was located in a knot of similar-looking trees, but it stood taller than all of them. There was a clear path between it and the lake, in which was a channel where lakewater spilled into a moat around the tree. Stepping stones were placed from the bank opposite the lake to the earth where the tree's trunk stood.

"It's just as wonderful as I remember it," Ayeka gasped. Tenchi boggled at her, "Huh?"

"Funaho! I'm so glad to see you!" Ayeka called to the tree, and bowed in greeting to it.

"This is Yosho's mother?" Tenchi asked in astonishment.

Ayeka had started walking across on the stepping stones, "No, it was a strange coincidence. This is Yosho's ship." Reaching the ground, she touched her key to the trunk.

Her key glowed, and Tenchi felt his key glow too. He was startled to hear a female voice say, "I suppose the game is over. I'm so glad to see you again, Princess Ayeka." Ayeka breathed, "I am as well, Funaho!"

Tenchi wanted to twitch, or sneeze, but all of his muscles felt dead and frozen. He'd passed by and rested under this tree all his life, and it had never said a word!

"I wish this were under better circumstances," Funaho told Ayeka. She replied, "So do I. But you will tell me where Yosho is, won't you?"

"If only I could," mused Funaho with frustration and sadness. "He made me hide from you and Ryu-oh, and he hid himself even better, for 700 years. If I were to reveal him, he'd probably disguise himself again, or even run away."

"But at least I've found you," Ayeka rested her forehead against the tree, continuing, "Now I have more confirmation of my hope. And Ryu-oh won't be so lonely anymore."

"It will be good to hear her again," Funaho commented. A beam of shifting rainbow light suddenly shot out of Funaho's branches and into the lake. Tenchi watched openmouthed as another beam emerged from the lake and impacted Funaho's branches. When the exchange was done and the beams faded, he came back to himself, bowed politely, and introduced himself, "Pleased to meet you, Funaho. I'm Tenchi Masaki."

"It's good to finally know your name after seventeen years," Funaho communicated wryly. Tenchi laughed nervously, but Ayeka laughed relaxedly and said reminiscently, "Oh, Funaho. You're as bad as Yosho." Tenchi hesitantly decided to approach the tree, cautiously reaching its trunk and standing next to Ayeka.

Straightening up, Ayeka asked, "Please, can you show us some of your memory banks from Ryoko's capture? It may give us some clues as to where my brother is."

"Yes," Funaho agreed, and added her reservations: "But your brother thinks of everything. He's insisted that I block out portions of it. And I think he turned off the audio on some of the most exciting bits for spite."

The multicolored light shot down from branches all around the circumference of the tree. They reflected off the water, back into the branches. Tenchi was astonished to see visions forming before his eyes.

Against a starfield, there was a Juraian vessel shaped like a giant English letter, the lowercase 't', chasing a familiar seeming black vessel, with upswept spikes surrounding a hub with a red hemisphere and a downward-pointing spike. Realizing he needed context, Ayeka explained, "That's Funaho, chasing the original Ryo-ohki!" Tenchi nodded- he hadn't seen Ryo-ohki from the outside much, but it certainly matched what he recalled of the ship's hull when it pierced Ryu-oh.

Funaho cut ahead a bit, skipping through time beyond the space battle, starting again at the point where Ryo-ohki fled into Earth's atmosphere and she gave chase. They were now over land, and Ryo-ohki was firing back desperately, but Funaho hit her mark and Ryo-ohki went down in a sudden plunge, impacting the ground and spewing a huge amount of debris into the air. There was a large explosion from inside of it, and the crater it had created grew even larger and deeper.

"That's how the lake was made," Tenchi breathed in awe. Just like in his grandfather's story!

There was another scene change, and Tenchi exclaimed, "Ryoko sure looks scary." Her outfit was blood red contrasted with black, and she was furiously using her energy saber against a Juraian warrior, whom Ayeka lovingly identified as "Yosho." Tenchi realized that it was the same man he had seen in the hologram in her bedroom on Ryu-oh. Blood ran down the warrior's temple, and though he looked quite strong, he was panting. Ryoko looked like she was desperate in addition to being fatigued. Yosho stepped just slightly to the side of one of Ryoko's mad charges, and thrust his sword into her throat, where a red gem rested on Ryoko's neck. She desperately clawed her arms at him, trying to reach him, but the red jewel escaped her, traveling the length of Yosho's blade until it joined the other two gems at the hilt. Tenchi recognized the gems- they were the ones that gave Ryoko her power. Only two were in the sword's hilt now- just a few days ago, he gave Ryoko the other one so that they could escape from Ayeka and Ryu-Oh.

In Funaho's display, Ryoko collapsed to the ground. She was still breathing, but Tenchi could tell that she might easily perish. Yosho stood over her, and seemed to be thinking, then speaking to someone, but they couldn't hear the words. Finally, he pinioned her wrists in one hand, then started to carry her up the mountainside, pausing for a moment as a fresh wound acted up. He reached the cave after quite some time. Tenchi could see long, thin roots breach the cave wall, reach out, and envelop Ryoko, taking her from his arms. The sound had returned - he could hear the roots pushing through the wall, then he heard Yosho's voice. "I guess that'll have to do for now," Yosho panted, and leaned against the cave wall to rest.

The visions disappeared. "Thank you," Ayeka whispered. She turned and smiled at Tenchi. "I thank you as well."

"You don't have to- I had no idea!" Tenchi held out his hand to stop her. She shook her head, "But you have been willing to help all this time, even when I was not. I'd be very grateful if you continued to shelter my sister and I on this planet."

"Ayeka!" Sasami called, running up the path towards them. Ryo-ohki ran ahead of her, and bounded to Tenchi and Ayeka. Ayeka turned towards Sasami. Sasami apologized, "I'm sorry Ayeka, I didn't know how to access the weather control! I didn't stop the rain for you!"

"You can control the weather on Jurai?" Tenchi was astonished. Sasami looked at him, and realized, "Oh." She continued, "I came to get you both. Dinner's going to be ready soon!"

"Thank you, Sasami," Ayeka looked lovingly at her little sister. "Please, stay a little longer. I'd like you to meet your brother's ship."

* * *

Next Chapter

Ryoko snorts. "Another long chapter, and most of it filled with nonsense. What does that Ayeka think she's doing, pulling the moves on my Tenchi?" Ryoko folds her arms and proclaims, "I tell you what, though, he can see right through her wiles. I have faith in my Tenchi."

Ryoko turns towards the audience and announces, "Well, the next historical interlude involves the making of my dear little Ryo-ohki, although it's more sterile and dark than you'd imagine. Kinda different from her personality, I'd say. Be sure and join us for No Need For Preparing."


	12. No Need For Preparing

No Need For Preparing

"My name is Funaho, Queen of Jurai, and Dragonwiles requested that I be your DJ for this episode. I have found a song from Earth's recent history that I believe may apply to this chapter, set in the past. The song, which Dragonwiles does not claim ownership of, is 'Nearest Island,' from the 'Myst IV Soundtrack.'" The contemplative but industrious songs begins to play after she presses a button.

* * *

Circa 1270 A. D.

Funaho set down her tea. "I'm afraid that's just how it is, my son. There's no information at all about Kagato." She looked around her, at the huge green fields. It was still hard for her to believe that this was really the interior of her son's spaceship, and not a wondrous land of song.

Yosho looked at his mother, then followed her gaze around the spaceship that, coincidentally, bore her name. "I suppose that proves it, then," he reasoned aloud. "A Juraian lord would surely cause some rumor wherever he went. He must be entirely beyond the reach of all society, decent and otherwise."

Funaho swung her gaze back onto him, piercingly, and he tried not to flinch. "I've been watching you for some time," she said abstractly, almost as though they were talking about someone else. Yosho knew her better, knew that for her to mention it at all meant she was seriously concerned for him. His mother went on, "Is Kagato the thought that has troubled you of late?"

"It should be," Yosho told her. "I should not have let him get away."

She raised the mug to her lips again and drank a precise sip, then commented, "Misaki or your father would know more than I about battles. From what I've learned, however, I've seen that battles do not always proceed according to the skill of the opponents."

"Mother, I am uncertain as to your meaning. Perhaps you refer to tricks, or to terrain? Perhaps chance?" Yosho watched her carefully.

Funaho set her glass down again. "You are the greatest swordsman on Jurai, Yosho, not by imperial decree but by true talent. I am saying something beyond the technical aspects of a fight, of which you know far more than I could." She looked at him carefully and said, "I am speaking of that which I have always tried to teach you. There may be reasons we cannot see for Kagato remaining at large."

He bowed his head, deep in thought. "I will ponder what you have said, Mother," he agreed solemnly.

"Good. When you have finished that," she said, raising her eyebrows, "you may answer my original question. What is troubling you?"

This time he did flinch. "You always see right through me, don't you, Mother?" he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

She watched him wordlessly.

"I've been gauging the strength, of those who hate us," he finally said. "They are another threat I cannot ignore."

"Hate is a strong word, Yosho," she spoke as she folded her hands carefully in her lap. "Always you worry about the common people hating us, but I doubt whether they give too much thought to who rules the land, and what percentage of his blood is of which nearly identical race. You worry about nobles, but there are many nobles who love us."

"Our friends are a minority, as you well know, Mother," he contradicted her gently.

Her disagreement emanated through her eyes, "As are those who hate us. The remaining, the undecided, will eventually choose your father's law for the stability of succession it guarantees."

"I had to learn this for myself, Mother," he said noncommittally.

She looked at him and told him, "Whatever anyone else may say of you, Yosho, you are a true and good man. I can place my pride in you. When you are ready, you can place the fullness of your uneasiness in me." His mouth quirked, but he was relieved that she wasn't going to pry any further. She stood and departed gracefully, calling out, "Thank you, Yosho, and you, Funaho, for your hospitality."

Funaho the ship replied, "The pleasure is mine, your ladyship."

"Until later then, mother," Yosho bowed after her. She exited Funaho and stood on the capitol's royal dock, looking at the vessel thoughtfully.

Yosho felt his key grow warm as Funaho communicated privately to him, "You're wondering how many more laters you will have together, aren't you?"

"I must plan for the worst despite my own feelings," he replied heavily. "I can only hope that I will be given enough time to protect everyone from Kagato."

* * *

Washu's sigh turned into a yawn. She swiveled in her chair in one of Souja's main laboratories. "Okay, I admit it," she spoke up after another yawn, "my mistake. That wasn't the problem either. Any suggestions?"

"Is the Mass' antilayer interfering with the mitosis again?" Kagato asked tightly.

Yakage rumbled in his throat and rasped, "No, we've compensated for that already. I think it has to be a malfunction in the mitochondria. Perhaps we still haven't used the correct proteins."

"I've checked them a dozen times this night alone," Kagato said coldly.

"Perhaps I inserted the mineral life form incorrectly," Washi interjected, slumping forwards toward the holding tank where the Masses under experimentation resided.

"I doubt that," Yakage tried to clear his dry throat. He stared dully at the clump of Mass on the screen. They were still alive, and had accepted the transplanted mineral life form Washu had given them. The team had been stuck for two weeks trying to get a new lifeform to grow out of this combination, in a manner they could control by modifying the existing internal structures of both lifeforms. Today there had been a breakthrough, and they had been working all day and long into this night to perfect it. Now the momentum of Washu, Yakage, and Kagato was stalled by the utter lack of response of the cells.

Kagato began to check the proteins for the thirteenth time that night. He saw something different; he had found the problem. Kagato opened his mouth, took another look, and shut his mouth angrily. That protein was correct after all, he had simply looked at it incorrectly. He hadn't found the problem. He rubbed at the scar on his arm.

Washu raised herself erect and stood up. "All right, that's it. We're all stopping for the night."

"The problem is nearly isolated," Kagato droned. Yakage objected, "Just a few more hours-" and punctuated it with an abrupt cough.

Washu shook her head and yawned again, barely covering her mouth in time. "Listen to us. We're not getting anywhere tonight. Just relax, forget all this, get some rest. In the morning we'll be ready to get at it again." As they were clearly reluctant to leave the lab, she set an example by walking out the door. They followed slowly and grudgingly out the door, then broke up, heading for their respective quarters. Kagato stalked away with a sullen glare at the floor. Yakage found himself pacing the hall towards the docking bay alone.

Yakage waved his hand angrily. "I'm not getting to the perfect sword fast enough. They are slowing me down!" He angrily passed through the airlock into Shorai. Shorai, daunted, said nothing.

* * *

Kagato slipped into his own quarters on the Souja. Washu was right, his physical frame was too tired for thought tonight. He'd have to postpone analysis of his latest surreptitious scans of the gems until a more fortuitous time. Before he went to sleep, he wondered once more just where Washu had gotten the gems from, and what powers they contained.

* * *

"Genius Washu!" A called to Washu. B added, "It is time to get up, Great Washu! Another day of wondrous discoveries awaits you!"

Washu rolled over, yawning, "Oh, you mean like yesterday?" She berated herself for her sarcasm and despondency, but she was just too tired to face that lab again.

"Genius Washu!" A called, ready to begin its alarm clock program again, so Washu gave the countercommand, "Sleep." The two robots began to droop, their eyes closing. They sat down and nodded a moment, then lay down.

After a few moments, Washu found she couldn't get back to sleep, so she got up and prepared herself to face the day.

* * *

Yakage met her just outside the lab, his face glowing with a broad grin. "Little Washu, we've fixed the problem!"

Washu cackled, "Excellent!" Then a question occurred to her, and she asked it: "You didn't stay in there all night?" Washu waggled her finger in a motherly fashion. It was a rare treat seeing Yakage happy like this, but she hoped he hadn't ignored her words the prior evening.

Yakage shook his head and laughed merrily, "No, we took your advice, and you were absolutely right. The rest helped clear our heads."

They entered the lab together. Kagato had a dead whisper of happiness on his lips. He commented, "It was ridiculously simple. Clearly we were all too tired to see it."

Washu smacked her head. The holding cell with the Masses under experimentation was pulsing with energy from the stimulated gem. "Don't tell me," Washu began, "we forgot to give them the energy they needed to grow!"

Yakage laughed aloud for a long moment. "Yes, Little Washu, we entirely forgot to provide them with the gem's energy! The poor things had no energy to grow, just as we did not have energy to think last night!"

Kagato was using his will to summon the other Masses, the ones not under experimentation, and used a tank, pump, and nozzle to spray these with a nutrient fluid. "We had a collective realization," he explained relaxedly, "when I gave the experiment its breakfast, and it began to grow."

"So I switched on the pulse configuration array," Yakage continued the narrative, "around the gem, as we should have yesterday, and the gem's stimulated emissions powered the growth into the final form!"

Washu examined the lifeform in the tank. It looked like a crystal, albeit an ambulatory, quadrupedal, crystal. Its surface was splotches of salt white and night back. It had no face, just a vague head area. The creature slowly shambled about.

"Excellent work, you two," Washu commended them. Yakage looked pleased beyond belief, while Kagato had his usual slight upturn of the lips. Turning back to the creature, Washu noted, "Exactly as we predicted, we've managed to replicate the mineral life form's structure exactly, except we've given it four legs instead of six."

After some more tests to be certain, and recording all the pertinent data, an hour had passed. They trio agreed this experiment was completed, and concentrating their will, they dissolved the experiment. Unharmed, the Masses detached themselves from the mineral life form's cells and floated off to rejoin their brethren. The living cells of the original mineral being were collected and stored again.

"Pretty good work for one morning," Washu said, pleased with herself.

"That's not all," Kagato stepped closer. "We also came up with three ways to permanently bond the Mass to another lifeform."

"Before breakfast?" Washu asked lightly. She locked her hands behind her head and sighed, "I don't know what I'd do without you two. Tell me your ideas over some food." Washu, Yakage, and Kagato walked out together to the Souja's mess hall.

* * *

Six months later, Washu leaned forward and stared at the holding cell. Everything was finally ready. All the tests so far had shown that the Masses could correctly extrude the complicated molecular structure of her gems, when stimulated by energy from an existing gem. The three of them had decided upon a final method for irrevocably merging Masses with another lifeform. Washu sighed, glad that none of the Masses had been harmed- sometimes it was nearer than she had expected, even with all the controls and safeguards she had insisted upon. Now two of those Mass who had responded to their desire for volunteers were waiting in the holding cell to become the first permanently merged lifeform.

Washu stood up straight and gave a peace sign to Yakage and Kagto. "Let's do it!" she said perkily.

Yakage activated several controls and reported, "The merging process is beginning. All conditions are within tolerance." He waited a moment while Kagato confirmed, "No biological or chemical impurities detected." Yakage activated a few more controls, then reported, "Merging process is complete, all energy readings within predicted levels." Kagato confirmed, "The Mass have fused with the mineral life form at a ratio of 1.000 to 1.000. No imperfect bonds, no leftovers."

Washu chuckled with a wild gleam in her eye as she reported, "I'm moving the first cell into the anterior pocket now." Kagato confirmed that the anterior pocket was clean, and that the cell had survived the transfer intact, while Yakage reported energy readings were as expected. Washu rubbed her hands together and stated, "Now, just start up the pulse configuration array- yep! Gem's energized!"

The stimulated gem emitted energy at the cell, and slowly, the cell began to divide into two different cells. Time seemed to slow down for the three observers as the two cells slowly divided into four cells. Washu pressed her fingers together- the next critical step was ahead. Yakage kept his eyes glued to his readings. Kagato's eyes were on the readings, but his mind was already pondering the steps he should take in the coming months.

The flicker on the scanner didn't catch Kagato's attention immediately. Inwardly he cursed himself for this, but also had a secret pleasure when he realized no one had noted his error. He reported innocently, "Secretion confirmed, Little Washu. The cells are forming a gem in their midst. Lattice parameters confirmed; the gem is forming perfectly. Mitosis continuing unabated." Yakage added, "Power output of gem as expected. We've correctly compensated for the resonance with the main gem."

Washu excitedly scanned her own readings. "It's pluripotent, growth sequence normal! We did it!" Washu leapt in the air. "We did it! We did it!" She turned to them excitedly asking, "So, did you think about my offer?"

Kagato nodded, and Yakage answered for him, "We're both very grateful, Little Washu. This first one, the female, I name Ryo-Ohki."

"And the next one we shall make, the male, we shall designate Ken-Ohki," Kagato said with an oily voice.

Washu rubbed her hands again, enthusing, "Ooh, I like those names. All right, Ryo-Ohki," she manipulated some controls, "into the growth chamber with you. Let's start making Ken-Ohki."

* * *

Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki rested peacefully in slumber. Over the weeks since their genesis, they had grown, little by little, from artificially generated cells to their present shape and size. The best way, Yakage thought to himself, to describe them was as newborn mammals. They made occasional noises, and sometimes twitched or stretched, but otherwise spent most of their time sleeping.

Washu asked, "Kagato, may we please borrow one of your stasis units?"

Kagato peered at her. "You don't want to observe their growth any further? I'm surprised. I thought you'd want to see more of their, as you put it, cuteness." Yakage watched Kagato carefully. Lately he had been wondering about the way Kagato talked and behaved. Sometimes his sarcasm seemed to turn into viciousness or lies. Washu didn't always seem to notice.

Washu smiled down at Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki. "If I were allowed, I'd love to watch them all their lives. But I've seen enough of their growth so far to know they'll be fine. We should put them in stasis until the next stage of the experiment is ready for them."

Yakage said concernedly, "You are serious about the next stage? There could be profound consequences."

Washu joked, "More profound than creating an entirely new form of life by synthesizing existing species?"

Yakage laughed a bit and allowed, "I suppose your next phase feels more serious to me because I more intuitively understand its implications."

Washu allowed, "I guess matters of succession and descendants are important for Juraians."

Kagato noted dryly, "Most people do find the thought of bearing children important."

Yakage observed, "I agree. The next step of your plan involves a child, your child. That child will be a part of your family, a part of you, that you can never truly separate yourself from. You'll need to raise that child and teach it everything. Your child will be joined to all of your family, past and present, in an unbreakable chain."

Washu waved her hand, "I was just joking. I understand the implications. What is this, anyway? Don't any of you remember that I am a mother? None of you even have children."

"You're right, of course, Washu," Kagato said ingratiatingly. "We were simply concerned for you."

"The next step is irrevocable," Yakage intoned. "I know you, and I know how important this is for you, as it would be for anyone. I wanted to make sure that your heart had not gotten before your head."

"Thank you, both of you," Washu reassured them. "I'm prepared. This child will always be mine. I'll do my best to raise my next child, and I'm counting on both of you to help me."

* * *

Next Chapter

Nobuyuki looks around the stage. "Well, the next chapter returns to us in the present, but it involves the past too!"

Right on cue, Ryoko agrees, "My past, specifically. An old acquaintance of mine shows up, causing general mayhem and death and destruction and all that good stuff."

"This friend is not going to be doing that near my house, right?" Nobuyuki asks in alarm.

Ryoko looks at the preview again, "Wait, no mayhem or death or destruction, just that one thing? Seems kinda tame, knowing my acquaintances. Why doesn't this say who's been kidnapped, though?"

Kiyone rushes to the author, smacking the next chapter's script for emphasis. "I cannot believe you are letting this happen," she says indignantly. "Do you want to ruin my career as a Galactic Police officer?"

Nobyuki looks away from them to conclude, "Anyhow, the next chapter is No Need For Hunters." He wanders away, sadly taking out an old blueprint and muttering, "I knew I should've gone for more cross-structural support."


	13. No Need For Hunters

No Need For Hunters

Ken-Ohki twitches his whiskers and issues a low purr as he types on a keyboard. On a screen, the words he is typing flash: "I am Ken-Ohki, bounty hunter, partner to Nagi. Together we are the greatest bounty hunters of our time. Dragonwiles commissioned me to be the DJ for this chapter. For its theme song, I have chosen 'limits' from the Earthling CD '.hack/SIGN Original Sound & Song Track 2,' to which Dragonwiles does not assert ownership. Enjoy this song as the prelude to the day I finally defeat that Ryo-Ohki." He presses a final button and hops off the chair he was sitting on. The song begins to play - tense, combative, and chaotic.

* * *

Kiyone was on duty when the call came in: "I bear formal permission from the government of Jurai to enter the protected zone. I am formally declaring my identity; Nagi, private criminal extradition and termination specialist. My permission to enter follows."

She took a few moments longer than necessary to verify the permission form, and the identity of the speaker, but there was no doubt. "You're cleared to enter the protected zone," Kiyone finally said.

"Thanks," Nagi replied in a tone far more relaxed and casual than her first one. Her massive white ship, which Kiyone knew by reputation to be Ken-ohki, rapidly entered the system, pausing near the orbit of Neptune where Kiyone was patrolling.

"Do you need assistance, ma'am?" Kiyone asked formally.

"No need to be so formal, I passed all the bureaucratic hoops," Nagi waved her strong hand to convey disinterest in bureaucracy. "I recognize you. Kiyone Makibi, Detective First Class, right? Second in your class at the Galactic Police Academy?"

Kiyone nodded warily, knowing the gesture would be sent over the visual communication. She replied, "I suppose we both know each other by reputation. You're Nagi, the greatest bounty hunter of our time."

There was a low growl from Nagi's bridge, though Nagi's lips hadn't moved. Kiyone added uncertainly, "And, of course, the famous Ken-ohki. I guess the rumors about his being alive are true."

"And I see the rumors about you are true, too. So sad, your potential wasted and your ambitions being doused because of your partner's incompetence," Nagi said with neither malice nor sympathy. Kiyone clenched her fists but held her tongue.

Kiyone couldn't stop the memories from flooding her head. She still remembered standing on the graduation stage, proudly clutching her medal and her assignment to one of the best beats in space, while smiling at the holographic cameras, and her parents' delighted faces in the audience. Kiyone remembered actually feeling happy when Mihoshi gave her a death hug and jumped up and down on that stage, saying, "Kiyone! Kiyone! We're going to be partners, isn't it wonderful!" She could still see Mihoshi's grandfather, Grand Marshal of the Galactic Police, smiling benevolently at them. At that moment, she had thought nothing in the world would ever go wrong.

Mihoshi suddenly appeared onscreen in the present, her eyes drooping. At least this time, Kiyone reflected, it had actually been her sleep shift, and not one of her frequent naps while on duty. Mihoshi shoved aside Yukinojo, who was chattering at her, and told him, "Okay, okay, I'm up already." Peering at Nagi, Mihoshi asked, "So, do you have a permit?"

Nagi grinned lazily, and Kiyone said tightly, "Yes, she does have a permit, Mihoshi. She already showed it to me, thank you very much."

Nevertheless, Nagi obligingly transmitted it to Yukinojo. Mihoshi examined it; after a while, she commented, "Wow. Those are pretty tough to get, those permissions. Takes a long time, too."

"Oh, I know," Nagi agreed. "It took me 698 years to get mine."

Kiyone frowned at the screen while Mihoshi looked taken aback, then commented, "Wow, that sure is a long time." Kiyone agreed, "A long time indeed. What use could it possibly be to you now?"

"Oh, it was an old lead," Nagi agreed, "but I might be able to find out whether or not I was right. I thought I'd never get the chance, certain that they'd filed it in the pigeonhole marked, 'Never get this done.' But it's interesting, isn't it? The princesses of Jurai have a schedule slip of a few days in this area, and suddenly my application is approved." Nagi looked pointedly at the officers.

Kiyone held her breath anxiously, but for whatever reason, Mihoshi didn't say anything but, "Yeah, bureaucracy is weird, isn't it? My grandfather told me lots of funny stories about that sort of thing. Once, there was a time they forgot to order him and a whole police garrison food for a whole month, so they ended up eating asteroids, well, pulverized asteroids, smothered in miso soup! It sounds yummy to me, but kinda hard on the teeth too!"

"Indeed," Nagi agreed, not visibly disappointed by her inability to gain more information. "It was nice to have met you, officers. I'd better get to looking for my clue." She signed off. Kiyone noted with narrowed eyes that Ken-ohki was moving towards Earth.

"What do you think, Kiyone? Doesn't that sound yummy to you?" Mihoshi asked. She replied, "I think your grandfather was just teasing you, Mihoshi. How old were you when he told you that?" Mihoshi blinked and replied innocently, "I was fifteen. Why, what does that have to do with it?" Kiyone groaned, "You were that old and you believed him?"

"Sure!" Mihoshi replied. She seemed to have fully awoken now and was her usual cheery self. "Say, Kiyone, were you thinking about something when I signed on?" Kiyone sighed and affirmed, "Yes, Mihoshi. I was just remembering our graduation."

Mihoshi giggled. "I remember that! Oh, and do you remember how at the party afterward, my little brother tried to ask you out, and I told him he couldn't because we were partners, and anyways we had to report to the Crab Nebula the next day?"

Kiyone groaned, "Yes." That was a hideously embarassing memory that she had been able to forget for several years now. It wasn't as though she would have gone with Misao, but if Mihoshi hadn't interfered, Kiyone could've let him keep his dignity. Mihoshi, of course, had no idea what she was doing, being so caught up in the high spirits of the day. Kiyone groaned again at the memory. This was not going to be a good duty cycle; she could sense it.

* * *

The ten-legged lion made another prowl along the deck of the Masaki house, but no one paid it mind anymore.

"I'm impressed, Ayeka," Nobuyuki commented as its shadow fell across him. "You've really had your search all planned out."

"Thank you," she replied demurely, "but I've just been thinking about this off and on for a while."

"It sounds like a good plan to me. Sure, we can help you find your brother," Nobuyuki offered.

She bowed formally in response. Ryoko frowned at her, but breakfast ended without incident.

Ayeka stood a moment, facing Ryoko and Tenchi, wondering what to do next. She wanted to find Yosho, but she felt a lingering guilt over having been so unkind to them over the past few days. Today could be a good day to show gratitude to her hosts, but most of them were busy. Nobuyuki had gone to work, and Katsuhito had gone on a solitary walk. Ryoko sprawled on the couch as Sasami cleared away the breakfast dishes and Tenchi looked through his school books for his summer homework assignments. He looked at a nearby clothes basket, which was getting fairly full, but muttered, "I'll just have to do that later." Ryoko's tail flicked, but she made no other move.

Ayeka walked towards Tenchi with a helpful and humble smile. Ryoko glared at her, but this only made Ayeka smile all the more as she said politely, "Lord Tenchi, is there any way that I can help you and your family with the chores?"

Tenchi pondered a moment. It was nice that she wasn't perpetually mad at him, but he wondered if this new form of address meant he'd have to remember to call her "Princess Ayeka" all of the time. He worried he'd forget and make her angry again. "Thanks, Princess Ayeka. Actually, I guess there is some laundry, but I guess you don't do it the same on Jurai, do you?"

"No, they don't" Ryoko butted in cattily, "When I was there last, they never washed their clothes. In fact, I think you've been wearing that outfit for the past seven centuries, Ayeka."

"Really?" Ayeka asked as though she had just been given a great compliment. "Well, I must say, your graveclothes certainly suit you. Isn't that outfit the one my brother sealed you away in?"

Tenchi looked at them both confusedly. It obviously was not the blood red and black outfit Yosho had sealed her in, and everyone here knew it. "Look, there's no need to get upset. I'll just do-"

Ayeka briskly took the nearby clothes basket and tripped away, saying, "No, please, I insist!" Ryoko made a face after her when Tenchi wasn't looking.

He had been quite right, laundry was generally done quite differently on Jurai, but Ayeka was confident that she could manage it.

Ayeka walked to the room designated as the laundry room. Nobuyuki had mentioned that morning, during an idle domestic quarrel with Katsuhito, that he had bought a washing machine a year or two ago to free up their time for more productive uses. Katsuhito evidently preferred laundry done by hand, though he refused to do it himself, at least according to Nobuyuki.

Ayeka stared at the machine, a white gleaming thing with many controls. Probably she could work them out, but she didn't want to risk ruining any of the family's clothes. She ordered, "Azaka, Kamadaki!" They teleported into the room, saying in chorus, "Yes, ma'am!" Ayeka commanded them, "Interface with the washing unit. Specify a blue load of Earthling laundry."

Both robots extended a panoply of plugs, prongs, batons, forks, and wooden spheres on long cables, and began gently probing and tapping the washing machine in a systematic manner. They flipped open the machine's door and tried inserting some elements in there. Azaka opened the lint filter, and Kamadaki said gratefully, "Thank you," removed the filter and tried to replace it with one of the interface dowels, but the dowel was too large. Azaka said politely, "Let me try," and tried an interfacing fork, but it kept catching on the outside of the washing machine.

Returning the washing machine to its original state and retracting their connections, Azaka reported, "We apologize, ma'am." Kamadaki concurred, "This unit is incompatible with the universal interface system."

"But everything accepts the universal interface system!" Ayeka exclaimed. She considered the machine and sighed. "I suppose I'll just have to guess, since they're all busy."

Ryoko entered the confined room, hovering a few inches off the floor, and laughed. "Stymied by simple Earthling technology, brat?" she asked saucily. In a few swift moves, she scooped up the blue clothes, put in detergent, and set the machine running. Ayeka simmered while Ryoko said maliciously, "It's very easy, you know!" Ryoko hooted with laugher as she flew up and phased through the ceiling, leaving the room.

"She's just had some time to watch Earthlings. I'll learn it myself," Ayeka said proudly.

Sasami walked into the room. "Ayeka, do you need help?" she asked. Ayeka looked at Sasami and asked, "You know how to operate this machine?" She agreed, "Yeah, Mr. Masaki showed me the other day!" Ayeka sighed again.

A chitter, followed by a hissing noise from the living room drew their attention. Sasami's face fell, "Oh, no! And I thought Mik and Ryo-ohki were getting along so well yesterday!" She rushed towards the noise, and Ayeka went after her. Azaka and Kamadaki stayed in the laundry room a moment. Kamadaki wondered, "Perhaps this means we'll need to be upgraded again." Azaka commented, "These appliances are getting too complicated nowadays."

"You two were getting along so nicely-" Sasami reprimanded as she entered the room, then stopped short in shock. The long white hairs of Mik were raised slightly, as it chittered at another white-furred being. Mik took several steps back as the other being hissed at it. Ryo-ohki bounded into the room and hissed at the other being, taking a stance beside Mik. Ayeka and Sasami could now see that the other being was almost a duplicate of Ryo-ohki, except this cabbit was pure white, save for its red forhead jewel and its eyes. The white cabbit shifted its attention to Ryo-ohki immediately, and stood even taller on its legs, and raised its ears vertically. Ryo-ohki matched it stance for stance, though she was rather smaller than it, while Mik chose to retreat to Sasami's shoulders.

"Another battleship?" Ayeka wondered at it.

Sasami stepped forward with an angry expression and her hands on her hips. "Now be nice to each other, you two!"

For the first time, the white cabbit regarded her and Ayeka. Sasami could almost see an expression of incredulous disgust cross its face as it made a hacking noise and turned its head. This needled Ryo-ohki, who whipped out her paw and scratched Ken-ohki with her claws. This had no perceptible effect; the claws had only a day to grow. Ken-ohki immediately tackled her. "No!" Sasami said firmly as she rushed forward to separate the combatants. She managed to grab them each by the scruff of their necks and insisted, "You should get along!"

Ryoko suddenly teleported into the room. "What are you two idiots doing?" she asked incredulously, then shook her head, "Never mind that; have you seen Tenchi?"

"My sister is trying to stop your animal's street fight," Ayeka replied indignantly. "And we haven't seen Lord Tenchi in the past few minutes."

Ryoko eyed the white cabbit cautiously and said severely, "Well, don't let him get away, that's Ken-ohki!" Ayeka gasped, "Ken-ohki!" Sasami looked at the two creatures, "That's Ken-ohki? No wonder they don't get along! I should've known he'd be a cabbit, with such a similar name."

Nagi walked up to the glass door. She opened it in a controlled manner that clearly implied that she could have ripped it off its track if necessary. Nagi commented, "Restrain Ken-ohki? I'm disappointed, Ryoko. Do you really imagine you could hold a spaceship?"

Sasami looked at her older sister and asked, "She looks just like the holograms, but is she really Nagi?" Ayeka nodded and murmured, "She is. Let the cabbits go, Sasami." Sasami carefully set the cabbits down. The cabbits kept their eyes on each other as they walked backwards towards their mistresses. Ayeka returned her gaze to Nagi, "It's been some time, Nagi."

"Princess Ayeka, Princess Sasami," Nagi said carefully. "Interesting meeting you here, but not unexpected." She returned her attention to Ryoko. "I have no idea why you want him, but I have your Earth boy," she commented.

"Where is he? Why can't I find him!" Ryoko shouted. Sasami put her hands to her mouth and gasped, "Oh no!" while Ayeka stepped backwards in shock and said, "Lord Tenchi!" Nagi narrowed her eyes at the three, then explained, "It certainly wasn't easy finding a place you couldn't get to him. But the sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can learn."

Ayeka stepped forward and said determinedly, "The Juraian Royal Family is grateful for your services in the past, Nagi. We cannot allow you, however, to interfere in the lives of innocent Earthlings." Nagi stared at her suspiciously, "If you don't want to interfere with him, what are you doing living in his house?" Ayeka's nostrils flared, but she held her verbal ground, "Lord Tenchi is our gracious host. I insist that you release him at once."

Nagi laughed a moment, then exclaimed, "Ryoko and the Princess of Jurai agree on something! I never thought I'd live to see the day!" Nagi braced herself in a fighting position, and Ken-ohki poised himself, as Nagi answered, "Both of you can have him back, after Ryoko and I fight. We'll be waiting in orbit."

There was a long, awkward pause.

Nagi frowned. "From what I know of you, Ryoko, you'd have said something like, 'Fine, let's do it!' and headed off to space by now." Ryoko crossed her arms, snorting, "What a great bounty hunter you are, Nagi. In just a short time you found me and a place to hide Tenchi, but you totally missed the fact that this is a young, regenerated Ryo-ohki. She's not old enough to turn into a spaceship yet."

Nagi's eyes darted upward and to the right, and Ken-ohki uttered a meow. Nagi's eyes snapped forward again, and she said grimly, "This is unprecedented." She considered for some moments, then decided, "It'll be awkward, but I suppose I'll have to take you to orbit. In fact, forget orbit- let's fight on a planet, where we won't be disturbed. I'll set up a habitat on Venus." Nagi backed slowly out of the door, adding, "I'll come pick you up in an hour. If anyone follows me, I can't guarantee Tenchi's life." Ken-ohki followed, staring bitterly at Ryo-ohki the whole time, and exited the house with a sour meow. Ryo-ohki uttered a frustrated meow.

"I cannot believe Nagi would stoop this low," Ayeka growled. "We must not let her get away with this. I will fight for Lord Tenchi." Ryoko rolled her eyes, "You are going to just stay here, Ayeka. Tenchi is mine, and I can beat Nagi any day." Ayeka shot back, "Liar! In all your fights with her, you've failed to give her even a serious injury, and you know it!" Ryoko leaned forward and snarled, "That wasn't my fault!"

Sasami waved her hands and cried, "Wait! Why are we doing what she says?" Ayeka looked down at her and said, "Don't be ridiculous, Sasami. There's no point to following her to her hideout right now."

"No, there isn't," Sasami argued, "but there's no point to fighting her ourselves! Why don't we call the Galactic Police? Two of them are right here in the system!"

Ayeka blanched at the thought of Detective Mihoshi bumbling to the rescue. "No, Sasami. Nagi may be strong, but she cannot defeat Juraian power." Ryoko huffed, "Whatever. I can beat her myself any day." Sasami started, "But Ayeka-" Ayeka shook her head just like their mother did, in the way that really annoyed Sasami. Sasami sighed angrily, "Hmph!" and left the room.

* * *

"So, would you have gone with Misao?" Mihoshi giggled.

"Mihoshi," Kiyone grumbled, shifting in her seat on Yagami.

"No, that's okay, I don't mind," Mihoshi waved her hand, "that's why I stopped him!"

"You should've just let me handle it. You really hurt his feelings," Kiyone sighed.

Mihoshi waved her hand again, "Oh, he was fine! He falls in love with any girl wearing the uniform!" Kiyone put a hand to her forehead. Now Mihoshi had managed to hurt her feelings.

Mihoshi put a finger to her chin and wondered aloud, "Gee, I'm just not sure what kind of a guy I'd like to meet. How about you, Kiyone?"

"This is my rest period and your duty period!" Kiyone snapped. Mihoshi stared at her and asked innocently, "So?" Kiyone ignored her. Mihoshi continued, "Well, I do have something of an idea. Maybe a guy with, um, er, um, er, uuh, dark hair! Yeah, dark hair!"

Kiyone turned away quickly so Mihoshi wouldn't see the laugh erupting on her face. When the laugh was stifled, she still couldn't help but smile. Finally, she admitted, "All right, I'll tell you. I eat, breathe and live for the Galactic Police, and I really want to get ahead. I don't want to settle down for a while. When I do, though, I want to find someone who'll support my career, but will not be involved in it in any way. I need a home life totally separate from my work life."

* * *

Tenchi was held in a cave about two miles up the road. Ryoko hadn't thought to look so far afield. She had forgotten that Ken-ohki could, of course, transport Nagi rapidly across that distance with ease.

Nagi neared the cave, checking visually to make sure Tenchi's crucifix-like restraining device was functioning correctly. He shouted again, just as he had before, "Who are you?"

This time she actually answered him. "I'm Nagi, bounty hunter, and Ryoko's greatest enemy. I delivered my message, she'll be coming for you soon. And I think the princess will too."

"Leave them out of this!" Tenchi said angrily.

Nagi shook her head. "Don't tell me you love them." Tenchi said, "I just don't want them getting hurt!" Ken-ohki hissed in his general direction and turned his back while Nagi commented, "That's a large part of love. Or so I'm told."

She stepped close to Tenchi, but kept a healthy distance in case he should somehow break free. "You think it's fun, living with a dangerous woman like Ryoko, don't you?" she asked idly. "That's what's so wonderful about short-lived species," she said wistfully, "they actually take chances. My species lives for a long time. What's the result? They don't want to risk losing any part of their life. They get overcautious. They don't take risks. They gain as much strength as they can and hide as much as they can, so that very few people even know my species exist. I suppose my species doesn't really exist, because most of its members never really live. They exist, but they lack the courage it takes to actually live in this universe."

Tenchi struggled against his bonds and protested, "She's just a space pirate! If anyone would have a problem with Ryoko, it should be Ayeka. Why are you getting involved?"

"I've been involved for centuries," Nagi informed him as she looked into the distance. "And as to her being just a space pirate, she's more dangerous than anyone acknowledges. I don't like having to do this to you, but Ryoko has to be stopped." She looked up at him again. "How much do you know of what Ryoko has done?"

Tenchi squirmed and thought and finally said, "Well, she attacked Jurai, and she fought Yosho." The question made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't know much about any of his new houseguests, and was having to guess at a lot of the answers about what to do next every day to keep everyone on an even keel. This day was simply a more extreme example.

Nagi laughed dryly and said, "You don't even catch the significance in those two things you've just said. The pirates that exist today and existed back then only live because the police and the Juraians can't be everywhere at once. In a straight fight, the pirates would be crushed. They're beings just like millions of other beings. Ryoko, on the other hand, has more energy on her person than any other life form I've encountered, Juraians included. Ryoko plundered hundreds of star systems in the face of enormous GP task forces, could stand toe to toe with the crown prince, infiltrated Juraian starship defenses, and was able to slip through their homeworld fortifications and raze sections of Jurai. Not even Kain was capable of that." Nagi shook her head. "Granted, Ryoko had a very powerful accomplice, but that does not diminish her crimes or her danger."

"But she's different!" Tenchi protested again. "I didn't think so at first, but she must've changed! She's so different now!"

Nagi looked at him and said disbelievingly, "Even if that's true, nothing changes the fact that she committed those crimes in the past." He was about to shout at her when he had a sudden thought and asked suspiciously, "How do you know all of this?" All Nagi said was, "I was there."

She stepped around him some, looking at him carefully. Tenchi squirmed and asked, "Are you going to tell me about what happened?" She said nothing. He fumed, "Well, at least tell me why you've got a cabbit too!" Ken-ohki meowed, and Nagi changed the subject, "I'm rather surprised at you. I see now that you have a Juraian sword. Even before I noticed that, I thought the princess would be more to your tastes than Ryoko."

"You're not going to hurt her too, are you?" Tenchi leaned forward and asked desperately. Nagi smiled a bit, "That's more like it. I hadn't planned to be involved with her at all, but I think she's going to insist on rescuing you as well. You must think it's some sort of game, wearing a sword, pretending to be a noble, being in close quarters with a princess. Did you know she's betrothed?"

"Huh?" uttered Tenchi, taken aback.

"And betrothals are notoriously difficult to break," Nagi went on. "No one gets to visit Earth, so I don't know how your society is structured, but Juraian nobles are betrothed from shortly after birth- sometimes before birth. The Juraians are polite, but they have a rather nasty dueling tradition." She took a step closer. "I'm not falling in love with you myself, I'm just trying to give you some advice because you remind me of myself, when I first left my planet. There's a difference between taking risks and taking stupid risks."

Ken-ohki hopped outside the cave, and Nagi stepped behind the crucifix and picked it up. Nagi carried the crucifix toward the huge white spaceship, which he realized was a transformed Ken-ohki. Tenchi noted that Ken-ohki had to open a door in his hull. Nagi couldn't phase through things like Ryoko. "How do you expect to win," he asked viciously, "if you don't have as much power as Ryoko?"

"I've always had an advantage," Nagi informed him. "I can restrain my emotions. She can't."

* * *

At the end of the hour, the white form of Ken-ohki hovered outside the Masaki residence. Ken-ohki's spaceship form had several spikes arranged around a pointed element, like Ryo-ohki's spaceship form, except Ken-ohki's spikes pointed downwards at an angle, where Ryo-ohki's were nearly vertical.

"Stay here, Sasami," Ayeka told her at the door. "I'll bring back Lord Tenchi, don't worry." Sasami tried to hold back tears as she nodded. Ayeka somberly requested of Azaka and Kamadaki, "You two remain with Sasami, and if I do not return, guard her for me." Azaka told her, "We will do so, Princess Ayeka." Kamadaki wished, "Please return safely, Princess."

Ryoko spared the time for a laugh at them before resuming a grim face and asking Nagi, "So where is he now?"

"Venus," Nagi answered. "I know you can travel in vacuum, Ryoko, but you can't reach him before the life support generator runs out of energy. Not without Ken-ohki's speed, anyway. So don't make any funny moves and this trip will go fine."

Ayeka strode forward, "I'll give you one final chance to return Lord Tenchi," she said ominously. "After that, you will suffer my challenge." Nagi looked at her and said, "Challenge accepted. Everyone come aboard." They walked through the portal in Ken-ohki's hull.

* * *

"Not yet, Mihoshi!" Kiyone insisted. "We need more time for recon!"

"I am an officer of the Galactic Police!" Mihoshi declared boldly. "I face danger without hesitation! Stopping violent criminals is what I do, it's what I am!"

"You can't take Nagi alone!" Kiyone said desperately, trying to concentrate on scanning Venus from orbit. Actually Kiyone was fairly certain they couldn't defeat Ken-ohki together, but that only made following the plan more important. "I've almost located the habitat. We'll confront her after I rescue the human!"

Mihoshi accelerated towards the Earth, and Kiyone sighed. She should never have let Mihoshi have the Earth patrol during this particular mission. She should've known this would happen. She ordered Yagami to move to Earth at top speed.

Nagi turned her head as Ken-ohki meowed. A screen appeared in thin air, and Mihoshi's face resolved upon it, grim and tight lipped. Mihoshi said sternly, "Bounty hunter Nagi, you are in violation of the regulations of protected zone. As an officer of the Galactic Police, I place you under arrest. Surrender yourself and release your hostage."

Ayeka put her hands to her cheeks in worry and moaned, "Oh, Sasami, you didn't!"

Nagi frowned at the screen and told Mihoshi, "This has become too complicated as it is. You don't want to get involved. It's become a matter of Juraian honor; take my advice and don't mess with it."

Yukinojo moved closer at Mihoshi's behest and fired all of its beam cannons upon Ken-ohki. He was ready, and dodged most of the attacks, meowing defiantly.

Ayeka was in frantic communication with Ryu-oh via her key. Ryu-oh was saying, "Sasami was right to do this. You should've called them yourself!" Ayeka nearly screamed, "Do you see what that idiot is doing! I knew this would happen if she tried to help!"

Kiyone groaned, but she had to help her partner. If Mihoshi could only hold out a little bit longer, Kiyone would be in range.

Mihoshi was fighting surprisingly well. Yukinojo's computer kept complaining about the bizarre evasive maneuvers, but they sufficed to dodge nearly all of Ken-ohki's attacks. She had scored on him several times despite his incredible agility. His attacks were, however, causing more damage than hers.

* * *

Nagi was concentrating intently on the space battle, and only barely managed to twist out of the way of Ryoko's saber thrust. Nagi hurriedly retrieved a whip from her belt and danced to the side as Ryoko attacked again. Nagi frowned, "Slower than you were, Ryoko. Yosho must've taken something out of you." Nagi wished she knew what, but kept that from registering on her face.

Ken-ohki scored a fairly good hit on Yukinojo. The armor plating was entirely melted away, and the auxiliary communications equipment in that section was destroyed. Mihoshi's nerve broke, and she swung Yukinojo away abruptly, rushing towards Yagami and shouting through the main communication system, "Kiyone! Help me! Help! Help!" Ken-ohki gave chase to Mihoshi.

* * *

Nagi and Ryoko were fighting very fiercely now, Ryoko phasing in and out to avoid the whip, and Nagi twisting and dodging to avoid the saber.

When Nagi's back was turned to her, Ayeka twisted a ring on her finger, and an aura of light emanated from the ring and swept along her body, clothing her in battle armor and patterning her face with war paint. Her shielding network appeared around her.

* * *

Kiyone gritted her teeth. This wasn't going to be easy, fighting something of Ken-ohki's class, but she was going to give it her best shot, literally. She locked Yagami's missiles on target and launched a salvo.

* * *

Ken-ohki managed to evade all of the guided missiles, but only with an incredible combination of spinning and translational movement. This caused a great deal of motion in Ken-ohki's cockpit and was probably the only thing that saved Nagi from being skewered by Ayeka's sword.

Ayeka swung her key at Nagi, watching the bounty hunter frantically evade its blue blade and snatch her body out of range of Ryoko's red saber. Ken-ohki meowed in rage, and suddenly a portion of the ceiling jutted down towards the floor, creating a giant stalactite in seconds. Ryoko barely managed to avoid the piercing weapon, and moved forward only just in time to avoid being gored by another projection, feeling her back scored deeply by the newly created tooth from the ceiling. Ayeka, meanwhile, nicked Nagi's arm, but Ayeka couldn't strike further because she had to evade another tooth that came up from the floor.

* * *

Yagami was in reverse, facing Ken-ohki and firing, and dodging to avoid Ken-ohki's shots. Yukinojo was doing so as well. Ken-ohki was still advancing upon them and firing, but his reaction times seemed slightly slowed. Kiyone wished she knew why.

* * *

Ryoko had recovered from her surprise and phased through Ken-ohki's next tooth, and fired quarrels of energy at Nagi. Nagi ducked, using that movement to dodge a swing of Ayeka's sword. She tried to use her whip to attack Ryoko, but the teeth interfered. Another tooth grew towards Ayeka. Her shield network held it off long enough for her to move to the side. Nagi tried to punch at Ayeka with her left fist, but Ayeka's sword swung, and Nagi barely snatched her hand back in time.

* * *

Executing another standard evasive maneuver, Kiyone felt horror as she felt the ship shake and begin to spin wildly. Stabilizing Yagami, Kiyone realized that Mihoshi had crashed into her and had managed to hit one of her main turning engines. Unable to dodge as well, Yagami was beginning to take more serious injuries from Ken-ohki. "I'm hit!" Kiyone cried, "Mihoshi, we have to break off the attack!" Mihoshi wailed, "I'm sorry, Kiyone!" They swerved out of Ken-ohki's path as he flew past them and into the Venusian atmosphere.

* * *

There was just enough time for Ryoko to see Nagi's eyes dart upward and to the right, and her mouth smile grimly, before it happened. Ryoko was just thinking that Ken-ohki had probably shared some new plan for dealing with them, and was trying to anticipate what it was, when a massive crystal formed around Nagi, encasing her completely, holding her tight. Simultaneously, the floor opened up beneath them, and Ken-ohki made a major course correction. Ayeka and Ryoko still had the momentum from Ken-ohki's previous maneuver. From one frame of reference, it could be said that they simply remained in motion with that velocity while Ken-ohki's velocity changed and he continued motion in a different direction. In Ryoko and Ayeka's frame of reference, they fell out of Ken-ohki into the poisonous whirlwind that is the exosphere of Venus.

* * *

Next Chapter

Ryoko rages at Dragonwiles, "So that's why you wouldn't tell me who was arriving in this chapter, or who gets kidnapped!"

"I didn't tell anybody," Dragonwiles states while executing a roll of the eyes, "because it's supposed to be suspenseful. There wouldn't be any suspense if you knew what was going to happen."

She produces her energy saber and threatens, "I'll make this really simple for you. Give me back my Tenchi and we won't find out if you taste just like chicken."

Dragonwiles expels a small amount of flame and points out, "You know, Ryoko, you should try to stay on my good side. Remember, I'm the author. I'm the one who controls the pairings here."

"Pairings?" Ryoko asks suspiciously. "What are you talking about?"

Ayeka bows respectfully to Dragonwiles. "Of course you are, great Dragonwiles. Would you care for some refreshement?"

Ryoko snaps her fingers. "Oh, I get it now. You're going to butter up Dragonwiles so you'll be fixed up with Tenchi. Well Tenchi and I aren't just a pairing, we're destiny."

"I"d like to ask the opinion of the great Dragonwiles on that subject," Ayeka smiles menacingly at Ryoko.

Dragonwiles notes, "Tenchi's romantic nature is also supposed to be a subject of suspense. Or at least dramatic tension."

At this precise moment, Tenchi happens by, and squawks, "My romantic nature? What are you all talking about over here?"

"We're suppposed," Dragonwiles sighs, producing a large cloud of steam, "to be introducing the next chapter. But- oh, here they come now."

An exhausted Kiyone and Mihoshi appear on stage. "We're sorry we're late," they bow to Dragonwiles and apologize. "It's just been really tough trying to fix Yagami."

Mihoshi looks several times at Ayeka and Ryoko and asks, "I thought they just died?"

"Maybe they did, maybe they didn't," Dragonwiles points out. "It's called suspense."

Kiyone clears her throat and begins, "In the next chapter, Ryoko's going to be born."

"Me?" Ryoko says with interest. "This ought to be good, I don't remember anything about it."

"But Ryoko just died, how can she be born in the next chapter?" Mihoshi asks while she tugs on Kiyone's sleeve. Kiyone glares at her, and Mihoshi remembers and pulls a tattered bit of paper out of her uniform pocket. Reading it, she states, "The consequences of Yakage's choice resound throughout the characters' lives."

Kiyone finishes impressively, "Be sure to read the next chapter, No Need For An Experimental Daughter."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"This chapter, as you now know, introduces Nagi and Ken-ohki, characters exclusive to the Universe series of Tenchi. Well, I suppose Ken-ohki was techinically introduced in the last chapter, but you see what I mean. I have largely left the characters as they were in the Universe series, but I've expanded on their backstories, and modified them slightly to make them compatible with the OVA's ideas of Ryo-ohki being made of Masses. In the Universe series, we are led to believe that cabbits are simply somewhat rare aliens, since no one seems to think it odd to find another member of Ryo-ohki's species. Since I'm keeping with the OVA's idea that cabbits are beings composed of Masses, I gave Ken-ohki the backstory you saw in the previous chapter. Nagi's backstory has been expanded slightly: we don't really know what her species is like or how she started her career in the Universe series, so I made up the general ideas I placed in the chapter. Apart from those alterations, I believe that the two characters have largely the same personalities and capabilities as they did in the Universe series."


	14. No Need For An Experimental Daughter

No Need For An Experimental Daughter

Washu says into a studio microphone, "Well, I'm the DJ for this chapter's theme song, and we needed something dramatic and ominous, but I thought, why not give it a touch of class? I went to the classics for this one, sure, but this is something even a kid like me can appreciate. It's Beethoven's Fifth, everyone, and obviously, Dragonwiles didn't do a thing to make and does not own it." The dramatic music plays.

* * *

Late 1270 A. D.

The trio of researchers stood around the vat. An outside observer would've said that it looked like a coffin, despite everything Washu had done to offset that impression- the warm red coloration, the reflective surface, and its gently sculpted sides that melted and locked into the floor.

Washu and the others stared at the silent, motionless, humanoid form in the vat while scanners and analysis tools analyzed it. Washu remembered all of their previous failures, and remembered with guilty relief that they had been able to reuse all of those failures in the next experiments. She didn't want to think about the too-real possibility of getting some poor Mass stuck in an nonviable life form, just for the purposes of her experiments. Dr. Clay had always said that made her an ineffective researcher, her concern with trivial matters. Washu had always responded that concern for others was more important than science.

Kagato looked at a screen hanging in midair, and the others turned their attention to it. The screen held the just-completed analysis results. Kagato's lips inclined upwards somewhat, while Washu sighed in relief and Yakage read with maniacal excitement, "No mutations, no arrested development, all biological systems in perfect working order, ready for the command to begin full functioning as a life form!" He spun towards Washu, and asked urgently, "This is it, correct? We've finally managed to grow a humanoid to full size, in perfect working order! We can begin the next stage now, can't we?"

Washu stared at him- he was actually panting. She saw Kagato's sidewsise look at Yakage. He had noticed Yakage's state as well. Sensing this scrutiny, Yakage began to calm down, and soon appeared his usual stoic self.

She had been putting his unusual behavior down to the stress of being nearly alone out here for so long, and for the amount of hard work they had to put in. It wasn't wrong for him to be this excited. They had been working very hard, and all they had produced so far in the way of humanoids had been a hundred and twenty-three flawed mockeries that they had to recycle for later experiments. Washu wanted to do a handstand and get out her robots for some well-earned cheerleading. She had always been that way. Yakage, on the other hand, even when he was happy, always kept a dour demeanor- until the past few months, when he began to exhibit emotional volatility almost to the degree of mood swings. She was starting to get worried about him.

"Exciting, isn't it?" she said conversationally to Yakage. He nodded warily. She continued, "Yeah, we can go on to the next stage, but let's wait a little while!" His mouth almost opened, but he sensed Kagato's gaze again and shut it. Washu jumped in the air, cartwheeled, and stood on her hands and said, "For now, we've done something to celebrate!" A and B appeared and began to chorus, "Who are the three greatest researchers in the universe? You are! Hooray, hooray, hooray! Geniuses can't help it, they do great things all day!"

* * *

Two days later, Washu emerged from the lab. Yakage joined her and asked quickly, "Have you done it?" Washu grinned at him, "I told you I'd get it done if I started this morning. It was easy- the one chromosome is mine, the other is a Mass I convinced to change shape into a chromosome!"

"Then you have a fertilized egg?" Yakage said steadily.

"Yes, it's one of mine, like we planned," Washu agreed. "I've already implanted her in myself, and she's doing fine."

He smiled slightly and bowed deeply, congratulating her. She grinned and said, "Thanks. I really appreciate it." She examined him and said with concern, "What kept you so long this morning, anyways? I know I told you two to scram for a little while, but I didn't mean all morning."

"Another thing I had to see to on Shorai," he explained. Washu wondered at him and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help? You've been seeing to Shorai a lot lately." He shook his head, and Washu shrugged, acquiescing, "If that's how you want it. Why don't you go and join Kagato? He's just finishing reviewing the data from the procedure. I'm going to take some well-earned rest!" She patted her abdomen fondly and walked away humming.

Yakage entered the lab.

* * *

An hour or so later, Washu hurried onto the main bridge of Souja, alerted through its telepathic relay system. Shorai had just left at high speed.

Kagato was already on the bridge, and had called up the relevant projections on the floor screen. He looked up at Washu with a deader expression than usual and commented, "He didn't give me any messages, nor did Shorai. They've abandoned us."

"This has to be a mistake, right?" Washu asked, though she knew the answer. "Maybe he's just gone someplace for a short time."

"Please, Little Washu," said Kagato, disappointed in her. Washu groaned and finally admitted, "Fine, fine. What did he take?"

"He only took a copy of the experimental DNA, and a large cluster of Masses," Kagato said with distaste. "He can use them, though, can't he?"

Washu clenched her fist and said angrily, "Yes. He bought some cloning equipment centuries ago through one of his contacts." She wandered away to another part of the bridge, not wanting to look at anything, not even the stone decor of the bridge. Yakage had been a friend, not a romantic interest. That made the betrayal hurt all the worse. She had thought that if she hadn't committed her whole heart to someone, it would make pain easier to bear. That was another thing she had gotten wrong, and the stinging obviousness of it was piled on top of her pain from being betrayed.

"We're completely self-sufficient. He is of no further use to us," Kagato said dismissively in her general direction, though he kept his eyes on the information contained in the floor charts. "To be safe, I'll move us to an entirely different region of space, but he knows Souja is a match for Shorai. He won't try to attack us or betray our location to the royal family."

Washu had a fleeting mental image of the blue eyes of her son watching her as he receded into the distance, taken from her by circumstances as binding as those she now faced. Washu patted her abdomen again and muttered, "Why didn't you tell me that was what you wanted, Yakage? I don't even know what you'll name her twin. Ryoko," she rubbed her abdomen, "you may never get to meet your sister."

* * *

1271 A. D.

Kagato stared down at Washu and the infant in her arms. It was crying again, wailing very loudly, loudly enough to disturb the profound silence he preferred on Souja. He supposed he'd just have to resign himself to never having that silence again. It had only been delivered a few hours ago, and yet it had managed to disrupt his life this much already.

"Did you bring them?" Washu asked softly.

Since Washu was still staring with that idiotic gaze at the infant, unable to see his affirmative nod, Kagato said aloud, "Yes, Little Washu." He raised his hands higher, to reveal the tiny bodies of two young cabbits, one sleeping on each of his palms.

She finally looked up, and said gratefully, "Thank you."

Nodding brusquely, Kagato placed them inside the cage on a nearby table. The motion made the male awaken, and it slowly opened its eyes.

"Look, Ryoko," Washu crooned to the infant, "we got you some friends. We can hear each other in our minds. Can you hear your new friends in your mind yet?"

The male had gently nudged the female with its nose to wake it up, but the female was already beginning to awaken. The two cabbits sniffed each other, then turned towards Washu and the infant, then began to mewl piteously. Kagato's eyes narrowed with interest when he saw them start and stop their cries simultaneously with the infant.

"So you can hear them," Washu rocked the infant slightly, "that's wonderful, Ryoko. You're such a darling little girl."

The cabbits seemed to lose some interest in this mindlinked howling. The white, male one broke off first, to begin an investigation of the cage by tapping it with its paws. The brown one mewled a little bit longer, then made a mewl that some people would've called happy. It then followed the male around the cage, occasionally phasing through it or stumbling into it. Kagato wasn't sure whether this was because the lifeform was naturally clumsy, or because it was young, or perhaps because it imagined this was play. He thought Washu should've looked into that sort of aberrant behavior earlier.

Washu, he could see, was still wrapped up in gazing at the thing that she insisted on referring to as her daughter. Kagato saw no point in calling a child something that was really an experimental amalgamation of Washu's tissue, Masses, and three of the mysterious energy gems. She hadn't even made a particularly impressive specimen, from what he could see. Obviously this was supposed to be some sort of substitute or replacement for the child that had been taken from her long ago. Still, he had his own plans to continue with, and there was no reason that her sentimentality should impede his progress.

He turned to leave, commenting, "As you asked, I've kept our communications receivers at maximum, but there's no word of where Yakage has gone. I think we'd need to be a few hundred light years closer to have any chance of receiving the news broadcasts."

Washu called out, "Kagato, wait. Don't you want to hold Ryoko?"

The universe didn't care about anyone's feelings, but it was best not to make an enemy of her needlessly. He turned back and took the experiment from Washu, securely and properly holding it in his careless strength.

Ryoko's howls intensified as Kagato regarded her. He sardonically looked back to Washu, who shrugged and advised, "Don't take it personally."

"I don't," he said truthfully. Ryoko was entirely powerless to affect him, so he didn't care what she thought of him.

* * *

Kagato looked around the laboratory for something he could make noise-canceling equipment from. The laboratory door had been properly sealed and locked, but the infant's cries still came through, as they did to practically every room on Souja. He had thought he had soundproofed the ship better. How could that child's voice carry over the long corridors? He wished he had located the lab further from the living quarters, but Washu wanted them proximate.

Ryoko's cries finally ebbed and ceased. That favored his purpose, for he needed extreme concentration.

He pulled a floating chair over towards the vat, arranging the chair and himself so that his shins nearly touched the vat. Almost his entire field of vision was taken up by the first working humanoid body they had made, lying still in stasis in the vat. He pressed some controls and released the body from stasis. He read the floating screen and confirmed that the body had come to life. It had grown itself from embryo to a young male adult, and it had all the organs necessary to sustain life, but it had no intelligence apart from the Masses, and they'd keep still if he or the others ordered them to. The body therefore lay motionless, not even breathing since it didn't actually need oxygen.

Kagato manipulated every control he could think of to reduce the amount of noise in the room, and temporarily changed Souja's impending danger alert notifications. He ordered Souja to remove himself from the notification list and notify only Washu of any impending catastrophe. If the alert notifications, or anything else, disturbed him during this process, it could be disastrous for him.

He fingered the scar on his arm. Juraians regarded their dueling scars as a badge of honor. Yosho was a good opponent, but Kagato had outgrown the need for Juraian honor. If all went well, he would soon transcend that scar, and be closer to power that could squash even a Juraian like a bug.

For a quarter of an hour he concentrated, and in response to his commands, the Masses morphed from the generic, anonymous body into the form he desired. Once that was complete to his satisfaction, he thought carefully and constantly for hours.

* * *

Washu walked along the ship's corridors, taking a bit of needed rest and relaxation. Ryoko had finally gone to sleep, allowing Washu a bit of time for her own sleep. That meant, of course, that Washu wasn't able to sleep at all. She therefore decided to walk the corridors alone and unencumbered, knowing from experience that in the years to come, such moments would be rare.

Washu took a step backward as she saw someone. "Kagato? Is that you?" she asked in surprise.

Kagato's lips quirked. "Little Washu. I didn't expect that you'd notice."

He looked exactly the same. Kagato was wearing the green cape and robes and the white gloves that he had been wearing before. His long black hair was neatly coiffed and proceeded calmly down his back. His purple eyes looked out at her from his pince-nez as usual. Washu couldn't quite say how she could tell; she just knew that he was different. Perhaps she had sensed that in addition to his powers garnered from the Juraian royal family, he was now suffused with the life and power of many Masses.

Washu's mind whirled. "Kagato, I thought we agreed that we weren't going to use that body. It works, but we don't want to have just fully formed beings popping up out of nowhere. They need to grow up, to have been children."

"I understand, Little Washu," he agreed, adjusting his pince-nez, "that's why I didn't create something new. I only transferred myself."

Washu stared at him. "I didn't think that was even possible."

He waved his hand, "I simply concentrated very hard and gave the Masses my strong will to place my intelligence in that body."

"Uh, yeah, how did that work out," Washu uncomfortably wondered aloud, "you know, with your already having a body?"

"My old form became a lifeless husk once the transfer was complete. I vented it out the airlock," he said calmly.

Washu made a sound of disgust, but he didn't react. This wasn't like him, Washu thought, he's usually more careful. No one had ever tried anything like a soul transfer before, but he did it without telling anyone? Why did he cut off his only escape route by destroying his own body like that?

Why had he felt the need for a new body in the first place?

And why had he not told her about any of this?

"I had to see if it was possible," he explained. "Is Ryoko sleeping now?"

"Yeah, why don't you come see her! She's so adorable when she's asleep!" Washu tried awkwardly to play the part of an adoring mother that Kagato seemed to want out of her, but this shock was too great to let her voice remain steady. She wondered just what he would do next. She thought she had known him. Of course, she had thought that she'd known Yakage too.

* * *

Yakage held the child in his arms on Shorai's central plain. On a rock before them rested one of his best swords. A mobile computer unit drifted by, repollinating the grass, and a small cluster of Masses followed and carried the pollen across a wider area than the computer alone could reach.

"It is a good sword, that one," he spoke to the infant while he contemplated the sword. "But you and I, Minagi, will find the best one."

The mobile computer unit carefully avoided Yakage's path, moving so as to be almost invisible to him. Shorai didn't want to risk another argument with him. Yakage noticed it anyway, and told it again, "Washu will understand. It will just take some time. But when we've done it, I'll be able to show her the perfect sword, and thank her for all her help. I couldn't slow down her researches. She'll understand that. She will!"

Shorai said nothing, simply created a gust of wind to help spread the pollen further.

* * *

Next Chapter

Ryo-ohki steps onto the stage and says, "Meow meow! Meeeooow meow meow meow mrrroww!"

Everyone stares at her blankly. Ryo-ohki sighs and hops over to a keyboard. Dancing happily on it, she causes a giant screen to appear in midair and read, "The next chapter is No Need For A Showdown!"

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Hopefully I've mentioned this before, but while the OVA gave the theory of how Ryoko was made, I had to make up the specifics for myself, as I couldn't find them anywhere, and as I was also combining this with the Universe and manga storylines."

"There's a fairly involved story for Kagato in the OVA, but it has an intentional bit of mystery as to what exactly he is and how he got to be that way- at least I hope it's intentional, because otherwise it's just plain confusing. And the Universe series has a completely different backstory. I hope it's clear by now that I've tried to blend the best of both the OVA and Universe backstories."

"I've also made some changes to the characters of Yakage and Minagi, who are from the manga by Hitoshi Okuda, but they are mostly the same. Or at least I think so. Also, I've named Yakage's ship, a Juraian space tree, 'Shorai', as I've mentioned before, since I can't recall its real name."


	15. No Need For A Showdown

No Need For A Showdown

Nagi sits stiffly in the studio. "I'm Nagi, and Ken-Ohki and I are the greatest bounty hunters of our time. The music I'll be playing is not owned by Dragonwiles, and is the music of the climactic final showdown in 'The Good, The Bad, and The Ugly.' Naturally Dragonwiles doesn't own this movie either." Nagi pushes the button to play the music and leaves. As the tense music begins, Nagi says to Ken-Ohki, "Time for our big showdown." Ken-Ohki meows affirmatively as they leave the studio.

* * *

Ryoko didn't fall for very long. She could survive indefinitely in vacuum. The only thing that concerned her were the fierce winds of Venus. If she got blown off course, or if the green atmosphere hid Ken-Ohki from her sight, she might never find Tenchi again. She pitted her invisible thrust against the maelstrom of Venusian air and followed Ken-Ohki down.

As soon as Princess Ayeka's battle gear had sensed the transition from life-supporting atmosphere to the poisonous vapors of Venus, her shield network had switched into a special mode to retain good air in a small envelope extending only a few centimeters over her skin, maintaining proper atmospheric pressure and providing a small reserve of breathable air. Her armor locked into an airtight configuration. From her belt extended a vinelike hose with a mask upon it. It clamped upon her nose and mouth, providing her with breathable air produced by a tiny plant, stimulated by discrete pulses of energy. The mask grew in a manner that appeared organic but had been carefully choreographed, around and over her head, until it became a woody helmet, and it joined to the rest of her armor, making an airtight seal. She applied her Juraian power of flight and pressed forward, still surrounded by the shield network and the air inside it, as a precaution.

* * *

Nagi had constructed within the habitat a crude mockup of a stereotypical Wild West town. She now waited tensely on the rooftop of the general store, near the west end of the town. Ken-Ohki had intercepted an Earth television transmission some time ago, containing some Wild West television serials. Nagi wondered if there would ever be an opportunity to see more of these "Wild West" genre serials in the future. She had to admit that the setting, at least as the Earthling serial had portrayed it, did lend itself to a showdown. There were plenty of buildings and narrow alleyways- perfect for the sort of sniper ambush that she wanted to set up, and it should help her counter Ryoko's flying abilities as well.

Ken-Ohki, returned to his cabbit form, watched the skies intently from atop a water tower in the center of town. Nagi looked down the barrel of her gun and sighted Ryoko squarely as she phased inside the walls of the habitat.

* * *

Ayeka wondered why Nagi hadn't set any traps at the airlock to the habitat. Perhaps she hadn't anticipated needing any there. Ayeka stealthily proceeded on foot through the airlock and further into the habitat.

* * *

Outwardly, Nagi looked as calm as ever- inwardly, she was terrified. It was extremely dangerous to combine Ken-Ohki's full power with that of a ground-defense turret designed to destroy capital-class starships. It had taken weeks of work at a tech shop just to be certain that the turret wouldn't overload with all of that energy going through it. This was the highest-powered weapon that Nagi could bring to bear against Ryoko, and she was terrified that it wouldn't be powerful enough.

The gun she was holding was actually a targeting rod, incapable of shooting on its own. Instead, it relayed targeting information to the turret she had set up in the center of the habitat. The targeting rod she had disguised as a Winchester rifle, and the turret as the water tower for the steam locomotive.

Nagi pulled the trigger.

Ken-Ohki glowed red as he channeled his energies into the turret, and the tower gave off an incredibly massive beam of red energy, which reached Ryoko's position at the speed of light.

Nagi watched as Ryoko fell, aiming the gun so to get another shot at her. With this enemy, she had to be certain. It was kill or be killed. She found herself analyzing Ryoko's fall, trying to determine how much damage she had sustained, whether it had been her imagination or whether Ryoko had moved and so only been nicked by the beam, whether she was conscious or unconscious. Nagi could never recall being this frightened of an opponent in her life, but if the rest of the universe was to remain safe, this criminal had to be dealt with.

* * *

Tenchi struggled with the alien ropes holding him, but was making no progress. In keeping with the Western theme, Nagi had tied his hands and feet, gagged him with a red bandana, and transferred him to this pine board coffin in the undertaker's shop.

He supposed he ought to have been more impressed at her synthesizing equipment, which had made a life-sustaining habitat and a rough replica of a Western set on the planet Venus, or perhaps wondering how the massive equipment managed to get stored inside Ken-Ohki when he returned to cabbit form. Right now, however, he didn't care about that.

It was rather a shock to see Ayeka's battle-painted face only inches above his own as she crouched behind the coffin. She moved away for a moment, checking the rest of the building, which was fast since it was only one small room, then crouched by the coffin again. She carefully ungagged him, saying "Quietly," first, then lifted him up so she could sever the bonds behind his back with her sword.

Tenchi worked his mouth a moment, reveling in being free of the gag, then he asked quietly, "How did you find me without Nagi knowing?"

Ayeka nodded to her sword as she finished freeing him. "Ryu-Oh and Funaho told me where they sensed your key." Ayeka handed him his key, which she had found in a corner of the shop. Her eyes darted back and forth quickly, scanning the scene for any enemies, then told him, "Lord Tenchi, we need to leave quickly."

"Wait, where's Ryoko?" Tenchi asked, almost forgetting to be quiet. "Didn't she come too? And hey, wait a minute! How are we going to leave without a ship?"

"I'll ask the Galactic Police to extract us," she said tersely. "Lord Tenchi, I'd prefer to engage Nagi in a situation where she doesn't control the atmosphere. I checked the life support generator- it has power for only fifteen more minutes."

"Well, yeah, but, where is Ryoko?" Tenchi said again.

"We were seperated," Ayeka began, but Tenchi had already headed for the door. She followed hurriedly as he threw open the door. He gasped in shock as he saw the huge beam emanate from the water tower and strike a point on the ground outside the town. Running towards the tower, he was stopped by a powerful hand on his shoulder. Ayeka said fiercely in his ear, "If you want what we're doing for you to have any meaning, come with me to the airlock now! Ryoko can live in vacuum; we cannot!"

He nodded, though his mouth twisted in frustration, and he followed Ayeka as she ran stealthily and used her key to call Kiyone.

* * *

"Yukinojo," Kiyone ordered, "where's the next problem?"

The computer aboard Mihoshi's ship answered, "The dorsal shielding grid has been disabled. Please patch the interlink transmission guide."

Kiyone looked through the viewplate of her mecha, and used thrusterjets to propel herself towards the dorsal surface of Yukinojo. The mecha was relatively small, almost like a second skin, albeit a heavily armed and armored second skin. She had launched it from Yagami's bay a few minutes earlier to begin field repairs on Yukinojo, and had demanded that Mihoshi maintain position.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Mihoshi asked plaintively.

"No!" Kiyone shouted. "Just stay there!" There was a beeping sound, startling her. She realized it was a communication request. Calling up the live feed, she saw Princess Ayeka for a moment, though the picture bounced and wobbled and the background changed rapidly. She deduced that Ayeka was running.

"Detective Kiyone," Ayeka told her quickly, "please extract us from the airlock at coordinates I will be sending presently. Time is of the essence."

"We'll be sure to be there!" Mihoshi said with steely determination. Ayeka cringed as she heard that voice.

"Affirmative!" Kiyone answered, and didn't blame Princess Ayeka one bit for the unconvinced expression on her face as she signed off.

Kiyone considered the situation quickly. Yagami was in no condition to risk the descent. They'd have to use Yukinojo. She changed course from the dorsal surface to Yukinojo's hangar bay.

* * *

Nagi felt growing panic. She had ordered the tower to fire upon Ryoko as soon as she hit the ground, and she could've sworn that she had hit Ryoko, but there was no sign of her now. That could only mean-

Ken-Ohki flung himself forward at incredible speed, zooming from the water tower, taking the hit that Ryoko launched upon Nagi's back. Ryoko had phased through the ground when she fell, getting below the surface just before the beam struck. She had then phased up through the building Nagi had taken a position on and come out behind Nagi's back.

Ryoko's saber was blocked by Ken-Ohki's body, although he meowed in horrible pain. Falling to the ground, he lay still. Nagi rolled, dropped the fake rifle, and brought out her whip. With a single snap of the wrist, it had coiled around Ryoko and pinioned her arms to her side. Nagi could see that the hair on one side of Ryoko's head had been completely vaporized from the beam attack that hit her in midair, leaving an angry red scar on her scalp.

Fumbling for the rifle, Nagi watched as Ryoko burst her whip, a whip that had secured some of the strongest creatures from across the galaxy. Nagi leapt to her feet and punched Ryoko full in the face. There was no other option left. Nagi's strength topped that of most creatures in known space, and was capable of making even Ryoko stumble backwards a moment. Ryoko then levitated off the floor and grabbed Nagi around the neck with both hands. Nagi punched and battered Ryoko as best she could, but she was a creature that needed an atmosphere to survive, and Ryoko was rapidly depriving her of that. She could see the rage consuming Ryoko, boiling away in her mad eyes. As Nagi began to slip into unconsciousness, she noted idly that Ryoko's eyes looked rather like a cat's, and that must've been their natural shape all along.

Ryoko's grip loosened a little bit, and she asked throatily, "Where is Tenchi?"

Nagi recovered just enough to tell her, and found herself flying with Ryoko, through the buildings and to the undertaker's shop. Nagi tried to pry away Ryoko's hands, knowing the resistance was futile but that she had to attempt it. She paused as she saw Ryoko looking furiously at the empty coffin. For a moment, Nagi was certain her life was about to end.

"So he escaped," Ryoko said simply. Nagi looked back and to her astonishment saw Ryoko smiling. Ryoko released her and flew back out of reach. Nagi stared suspiciously at her, and Ryoko clarified, "Our business is done. You're a bounty hunter, but I'm not a criminal anymore. Tenchi's safe. There's no reason for me to kill you, or for you to hunt me anymore."

Nagi stared at her a moment, then nodded. "I suppose Tenchi was right." It was crazy, of course, she told herself. Ryoko was simply posturing. She wouldn't trust her until she and Ken-Ohki had left the system safely. But her eyes had changed. And she had let her live when no one was watching, and no one would have blamed her for killing her. Perhaps Yosho had been right not to kill her. Perhaps this was what he had intended. Could one good deed make up for Ryoko's lifetime of evil, though? Nagi didn't know, and she didn't intend to try to resolve the question right now. She'd consider the moral questions, and questions of how it would even be possible to kill Ryoko should it be necessary, at greater length on a later date.

Nagi knew one thing for certain. If Ryoko committed even one crime in the future, Nagi would see Ryoko brought to justice.

Kiyone burst through the door and leveled her GP-issue blaster at Nagi. "Bounty hunter Nagi, you're under arrest!"

Mihoshi pranced through the door behind her crying, "Wait for me, I haven't finished apprehending her accomplice!" She fumbled with the handcuffs, trying to fit them around the fiercely struggling Ken-Ohki, who bit her finger. "Ouch!" she yelped.

Tenchi ran through the door and yelled, "Ryoko!"

"Tenchi!" Ryoko cried happily, then hurriedly turned her head away from him. She ran her hand along her scalp and regrew her hair. Looking back, she saw Ayeka in battle gear beside him. Ryoko said saucily to Ayeka, "Well, brat, I'm glad to see you're in one piece. I thought your delicate skin would've been irritated by the acid in the air, and you'd go back home to Jurai."

"I expected to find Nagi in the coffin," Ayeka held up her nose. "But I suppose that was too much for you after seven centuries of deterioration."

"You are so wrong, Ayeka," Ryoko crossed her arms proudly, "I let her live."

Ayeka looked sharply at Nagi. Nagi was simply staring at Ryoko, and finally gave a single nod.

"You didn't slay her when you had the right?" Ayeka couldn't believe it.

"We both know there's enough blood on my hands already. There's only enough room in my heart for one hate now," Ryoko said steadily, but her gaze was faraway. "And only room for one love," she added, looking back at Tenchi.

Ayeka looked at Nagi, now handcuffed, and tried to ignore the odd sight of Ken-Ohki wriggling out of the grasp of both of the police officers. Then she spoke to Nagi, "I see Ryoko's given you a good beating from both of us." Nagi simply stared, not sure where this was going.

"There must be many criminals who need to be found," Ayeka informed her. "You're the best bounty hunter in known space, so I expect you and Ken-Ohki to find and return to the Galactic Police one hundred criminals by the time four Earth months have passed."

"Am I to understand this is a job?" Nagi asked.

"You are to consider it a commuted sentence," Ayeka said sternly. "If you fail to do this, I will have you executed for laying hands on a member of the Juraian royal family."

"Princess Ayeka," Kiyone looked at her askance, "she is to be released under these conditions?"

"As a member of Jurai's royal family, I have the power to sentence criminals on our property," Ayeka nodded. "Release her."

Everything in Kiyone wanted to scream that this was a miscarriage of justice, but she knew Ayeka was within her rights. She released Nagi, and mentally sighed in relief when Nagi simply flexed her fingers.

"As a show of good faith," Nagi said slowly, "I'll disassemble this facility. Your fellows won't find anything suspicious on the planet," she assured Tenchi.

"What I said was true, wasn't it?" Tenchi replied evenly.

"It was," Nagi agreed. "But the balance of what I said was true too." She looked around the room and added, "We won't impose on you any longer." Ken-Ohki hopped out of Mihoshi's hands and followed her to the door. He'd managed to regenerate his exterior to prevent further blood loss, and he'd kept up the fight against Mihoshi and Kiyone out of stubbornness, but Nagi knew he'd need more time to recover fully from Ryoko's wound. Like her, Nagi knew, he was extremely mistrustful of Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. Neither Nagi nor Ken-Ohki were content to let such dangerous criminals escape justice for long.

* * *

"Thanks for dropping us off," Tenchi said gratefully to Kiyone as he, Azaka, Kamadaki, Sasami, Ayeka, and Ryoko stood on the path leading to the Masaki residence. After a short delay for more repairs to Yagami, Kiyone had taken them back to Earth, leaving Mihoshi and Yukinojo to monitor the dismantling of Nagi's Western facsimile.

"It wasn't a problem," she assured him. "I hope you realize that Nagi is not representative of all the citizens of the galaxy."

"Don't worry, I understand," Tenchi assured her. "Are you sure you won't come inside?"

"No, I should really go back and help Mihoshi," Kiyone said regretfully.

"Thank you for helping everyone!" Sasami told her.

"You're quite welcome. We're here when you need us," Kiyone bowed in response and headed back to Yagami.

"It sure is good to be home," Tenchi commented.

"I should go call your father back," Sasami remembered, "he was really worried about you."

"What?" Tenchi exclaimed. "Dad found out?"

"He called up while you were all on Venus and he wanted to talk to you," Sasami explained.

Tenchi gulped. His father loved him, and probably had been really concerned for him, but now that he was safe, he was certain he'd never stop hearing about how wonderful it was that he was meeting so many women nowadays.

"And your grandfather was really worried too," Sasami added.

Katsuhito chose that moment to appear on the deck. "Tenchi," he called out to him, "what's this I hear about your getting kidnapped? I think that you need more training. Let's get to work."

"Oh no," Tenchi groaned.

* * *

Several hours later, Mihoshi sheepishly bowed and wailed out an apology to Kiyone, "I'm so sorry Kiyone! I know how much Yagami means to you, and I know it was my fault it got hurt so badly! I was trying to make it right but I made it worse!"

Kiyone sighed and stepped across the threshold of the airlock into Yukinojo. She didn't have the energy to be sad or angry about Mihoshi disabling Yagami while trying to fix it, against her specific requests. She also didn't want to hold a grudge against her partner for what had happened, so she said, "It's all right, Mihoshi. Let's just concentrate on towing Yagami out of the protected zone so that the GP can take it to a dock."

"I guess the good thing," Mihoshi tried to stop sniffling, "is that we don't have to worry about Nagi anymore since she's gone, and you're going to live here on Yukinojo with me, so we'll get to see a lot more of each other. We'll be together every day!"

"Yes," Kiyone agreed wearily. "Every day."

* * *

Next Chapter

Ryoko shakes her head, "I thought Nagi was the one getting punished. Why'd you do that to poor Kiyone?"

Dragonwiles harrumphs. "Tenchi's safe and you had plenty of screen time. I don't want to hear anything that resembles a complaint."

Washu takes her place on stage and says, "Now it comes time for the height of tragedy in our story. The events of seven centuries will be set into motion with one action."

Ayeka mutters, "Why did everything have to go wrong like that?"

Dragonwiles shrugs scaly shoulders, "I'm just an author. I can't answer that sort of question."

"The next chapter," Washu and Ryoko say together, "is No Need For Ultimate Control."


	16. No Need For Ultimate Control

No Need For Ultimate Control

"My name is Kagato," Kagato says simply, "and I am to be your DJ for this episode. The theme song for this episode is 'Gollum's Song,' not owned by Dragonwiles." He begins to play its mournful melodies.

* * *

1274 A. D.

Ryoko laughed and spun through the air, landing behind Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki hopped around to face her and meowed.

Washu smiled, looking up a moment from her phantasmal keyboard. She almost wished Ryoko could stay this age forever.

Kagato's face suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. "Little Washu," he said, "I wanted to let you know. The biological isolation system is finally ready."

"Hey, don't start your final tests without me!" Washu said eagerly. Kagato's face disappeared.

Kagato had made her nervous the day he changed bodies, and she hadn't trusted him quite as much ever since. Still, he hadn't made a single move against her. Washu had expected Kagato would make his move when Ryoko was youngest, making Washu most vulnerable as she cared for Ryoko. Instead, he had carried on with daily life as though nothing had changed, still helping her with some experiments and doing others on his own. The biological isolation system, for example, was one of Kagato's pet projects. Washu was only going to observe its final tests to support him and offer constructive criticism.

Washu made her keyboard disappear and looked around the room, checking to make sure there were no immediate hazards to harm Ryoko or the cabbits while she was occupied.

"All right, Ryoko, I'll be back in a little bit. Be a good girl now," Washu admonished her. Ryoko looked at her innocently and nodded.

Washu headed towards the door, and suddenly felt a pair of small arms close around her leg. She looked down to see Ryoko hugging her. Ryoko looked up and said happily, "Mommy."

Washu reached down and hugged her back. Through her connection to Ryoko's mind, Washu could also feel Ryo-ohki's mind. Something in Ryo-ohki's mind made Washu turn and observe her. She saw Ken-ohki offering her the last bit of his lunch, and she accepted it with a grateful meow.

"Isn't that nice," murmured Washu. "Sharing," Ryoko agreed.

Washu never really wanted to leave, but she knew that wasn't really a choice she had in this world. She slowly stood up and walked out the door.

* * *

"Are the cobras really necessary?" Washu asked for the thousandth time.

Kagato simply gestured at one of them with an open hand. "They're a security system."

Washu stared at the imposing pair of cobras, poised with their heads higher than a human's, and jaws open to reveal their immense fangs. Right now they appeared to be statues, but Washu knew they were ready to be animated at any moment by a complex stone-morphobot control system.

"I'm just saying if you really like the artistic effect of two giant cobras," Washu continued, "you could've made them statues, and had something more reliable for security, like a laser turret or a gel pit trap."

"This was best, within the overall design," Kagato told her.

Washu shrugged, "Hey, you made this system. They are very eye-catching. And I like how you put them into the motif of the security control system." She tapped the golden plaque, with two silver cobras turned away from each other on the sides. A silver chain at the top allowed Kagato to wear it around the neck. Washu looked beyond the cobras to the actual machine and requested, "Do you mind if I have a closer look at the stasis system? I want to see which implementation you finally chose."

"Be my guest, Little Washu," Kagato allowed it.

Washu walked closer to the biological isolation unit. The unit was actually made from complex polymers, but its blue hue and refractive index made it appear more like ice.

There was a noise of metal clinking, and Washu turned around just in time to see Kagato use his Mass powers to fly across the room and tackle her.

Kagato carried her towards the biological isolation unit, but Washu created a red energy saber out of thin air and thrust towards Kagato's chest. He created a massive blue sword out of thin air, used it to parry her strike and tried to out-muscle her, pushing back her sword to cut off her head.

Washu took advantage of the fact that he only had one hand to hold her now, and wriggled out of his grasp with incredible speed. She called into existence a duplicate of her, just like the one she had stand in for her during her trial, and prepared to jump away, fleet as a deer. The duplicate, combined with her rapid motion, should've fooled Kagato, but his Juraian power allowed him to see that the duplicate was not real. He swung out his sword to block the escape route of the real Washu.

She changed her leap, instead jumping on top of his arm, and grabbed the security control plate. As she leapt off of his back, she smoothly removed it from his neck and put it on her own.

Kagato whirled around, making his cape billow. He grabbed for Washu, and when she danced away, he swung his sword with his other arm. He floated behind her, and she ran to the side.

Juraians have the ability to instinctively create small forcefields, which ordinarily cover little more than their hands and feet. They are used to protect a Juraian's body when a feat of strength is being performed. Juraian bone density and configuration is such that the Juraian skeletal structure can withstand the power their muscles put out, but curiously their skin and blood vessels are delicate. Without the forcefields, a Juraian would experience intense pain, and cause damage to their hand, when using their full strength.

In that moment, Kagato suddenly discovered that his new body afforded a new use for this ancient Juraian ability. He fed the powers of the Masses into his hand, and the forcefield grew until it actually began to warp local space. He pointed his hand at Washu, and air streamed about her as space itself was pushed away from Kagato's hand. She found herself flung back into the biological isolation unit. Kagato immediately sent his mental command to the Souja, and the biological isolation unit was activated. The stasis field turned on, and a curtain of polymer descended and then solidified around Washu.

"A splendid compromise, don't you think?" Kagato commented as he deactivated his energy sword. "Now you're out of my way, but I can still revive you if I decide I need something more out of you. Perhaps if the research on those gems doesn't prove fruitful, I can revive you and torture Ryoko until you tell me everything about them."

He eyed the cobras. "It's a good thing I set you two to automatic attack. What on earth was she thinking, taking the security control from me?"

He started as Souja alerted him to a new program being run. The cobras began to sink into the floor, and he whirled around to see the biological isolation unit slowly slipping below the surface. He frowned and adjusted his pince-nez. "Was that all you had planned, Washu, in case I betrayed you? Just running away into the ship's antilayer? I'll cut off the accesses back to this layer just to be certain, but there's nothing you could've done to me from there anyway."

Kagato had thought that at this moment he'd finally experience joy again, but was surprised to feel nothing but vague irritation. Had he really been planning for years to beat this genius turned doting mother? She was so easily taken in by him, so quickly defeated, that he didn't feel any sense of triumph at vanquishing her. She had managed to outwit the entire galaxy, yet she was surprised so easily. If he believed in shame anymore, he would've felt ashamed that he had needed as much preparation to defeat her as he did. Washu still believed in outmoded concepts like shame, he recalled. Washu imagined that all the universe was as sentimental as she was.

That set off a new train of thought. "Did you ever wonder, Professor Washu," he commented aloud, intentionally using her least favorite title, "why it was that Yakage and I never killed anyone when we helped you escape from the Academy? It certainly would've been much easier for me to have disposed of the guards with lethal sword strokes, and Shorai would probably have taken less damage if its full arsenal had been used on those GP vessels, instead of letting them get off their tiny shots."

"It was because," he continued, "we knew that you didn't want anyone killed, and back then we all had to bend to your whims. Now, however, I have enough power that I can kill or spare life as I find it convenient."

There was a sobbing howling, he noticed, drawing steadily closer. Almost before he could see what caused it, a projectile suddenly slammed into him and knocked him into the floor.

Kagato peered through his pince-nez and looked at what lay on his chest, pounding at him with tiny fists. "You naughty little girl," he commented, "You didn't go into the anitlayer like Mommy wanted, did you?"

"Give me back Mommy!" Ryoko howled as the tears streamed down her face. "Mommy! Mommy! Give her back, bad man!"

Kagato ordered the Souja to pull up records of what had just happened in the nursery. He saw a massive bubble from the antilayer extending to encompass the room, but the tearstained Ryoko opened the door and fled it in fear, and the cabbits followed her out of the room. Once the bubble disappeared, the cabbits returned to the room. Perhaps they were afraid to confront him, or perhaps they were simply too stunned by recent events to do anything.

"Washu probably never told you to hide in the antilayer. Maybe she was counting on some sort of mercy on my part. Or maybe she simply never cared about what happened to you," Kagato mused. He stood up, ignoring the continuing pounding on his chest.

Kagato was about to reform his energy blade and rid the universe of the waste that was Ryoko when he had a sudden thought. She might be useful as a distraction, as a doer of dirty work, and in the last resort, as a human shield.

"Your mother's gone, Ryoko," Kagato told her. "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't recover her from the antilayer. It's impossible." Ryoko howled the louder and hit him harder.

"You rage as though somebody cares about your whining and crying," he said dispassionately. "No one does, Ryoko. As long as you live, you'll always be alone. No one knows quite what you are, some mad experiment gone out of control. Not a single creature like you exists in the universe-" he checked himself, looking at his own body, and added- "none that cares about you, anyway. You have the same worth as your emotions: none. From this day forward, Ryoko, you are alone."

"Mommy!" Ryoko screeched, trying to clap her hands over her ears to block out his terrible voice.

"Ryoko, you are only alive because I can use you. Now you will do exactly as I tell you," Kagato said coldly.

"No!" she screamed. "No! No! No! No! Give back Mommy! I'll be good to her! I no listen to you!"

"You cannot refuse me," he told her clinically. "The Masses respond to the strongest will. My will is stronger than yours."

"No!" she screamed again, "Stop! Stop!" For she could feel the horrible touch of his mind. Ryoko tried to summon up every ounce of-something, she had not yet learned the word will. She hadn't learned the full extent of real anger or sorrow or fear, though she felt them now for herself and from Ryo-ohki. Ryoko pitted herself against Kagato, trying to resist him, but the Masses that composed her body bent and bent to his stronger will, for she was young and hardly even knew what was happening. She was so horribly afraid of him. She wanted her mother back, to hold her and comfort her, to teach her and play with Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki, but her mother was gone- she could no longer hear her mother in her mind. There was nowhere Ryoko could think of to hide where Kagato could not find her, so she cringed and hid in the deepest corners of her mind until he took over it all.

Ryoko stood up straight, and tears stopped flowing out of eyes that now glowed bright green. In her mind, she could see through Ryo-ohki's eyes, could see Ken-ohki staring in confusion at Ryo-ohki. He stared at Ryo-ohki's eyes and her gem which now glowed green.

Kagato proceeded to the nursery. "Come," he ordered coldy, and Ryoko followed.

The door opened, and Ken-ohki, startled, hopped back. Kagato looked down at the cabbits with disgust. "A breeding pair," he muttered as he shook his head in disbelief. Washu did hold to some odd notions. She was so enchanted with biological ships, just like Juraian spaceship trees, and with creating new forms of sentient life, to engage in some sort of mushy, impractical, nonsensical relationships with. He preferred the design philosophy that he had built into Souja- instant, unthinking obedience. Possessing more than one spaceship could be useful, but he did not wish to be buried beneath a sea of cabbit offspring. One of them had to go, and as the child had already formed a mental link with the female, it would be the male who would be eradicated.

"Pick up the male," he ordered Ryoko, and she tried to do so. Ken-ohki fled even her rapid grasp. "Worthless," he insulted Ryoko. She did not react.

Ken-ohki twitched his nose in the middle of the floor for a moment. Washu had installed powerful forcefields based upon gems in this room, so that Ryoko couldn't phase out as an infant and get into trouble, and they blocked the cabbits' phasing abilities as well. Kagato stood confidently in the middle of the main doorway to block that escape route, certain Ryoko's next attempt would capture the cabbit.

Ken-ohki suddenly leapt at Kagato, for no reason he could determine. He snatched it out of the air, holding it by the scruff of the neck so that it would not be able to bite him. He marched out of the room and ordered Ryoko and Ryo-ohki, "Come." They obeyed.

Kagato ignored the hissing noises that the male cabbit seemed to be making at himself and his new slaves. It hadn't yet grown enough to fire its laser weaponry, so it didn't really matter what it thought of them.

He considered how to dispose of the creature. The cabbits appeared soft and fluffy, but had been designed to withstand assault from advanced weaponry. He thought it wasteful to expend the large amount of energy it would require to destroy the cabbit by conventional means when there was a much easier solution at hand.

As spaceships, they could survive indefinitely in the vacuum of space. Washu had found, however, that it was best to allow those abilities to fully mature only once the cabbits had reached a certain age.

Ken-ohki was not yet of that age.

He proceeded to the airlock and set Ken-ohki down. Immediately Ken-ohki tried to dash off, but Ryo-ohki, her eyes and crystal glowing green, body-blocked him and shoved him back inside the airlock. He gave a fierce yowl before Ryoko, at Kagato's behest, sealed the airlock. Kagato proceeded to immediately vent it before Ken-ohki could react. He watched out the window only long enough to note the new, small, white star spinning off into space before heading to the bridge, carelessly ordering Ryoko and Ryo-ohki, "Come." They followed immediately.

* * *

Next Chapter

Ryoko is staring off into space very quietly.

Tenchi is nearly moved to tears, and chokes out, "That's so sad! I had no idea, Ryoko!"

Dragonwiles points out, "And technically, you still don't. Only the audience and the characters involved know what happened in this chapter. Nobody else has been told this part of the story."

Tenchi points out, "But it's still awful!"

Dragonwiles nods, "Lots of people say they had a terrible childhood, but how many of them had to actually experience something like that? What's almost worse to think about is how many children experience things just as awful."

Dragonwiles, with a shake of the head, states, "Sometimes, it almost seems unbearable that life should keep on going after such tragedies, and yet it does. Our story continues as well, into the next chapter, No Need For A Search Pattern."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Yes, I totally made up the whole thing about forcefields in the hands of Juraians. And I don't know that anybody knows what the snake pendant is, so I decided it was a control pendant."

"In addition, I made up the life cycle of cabbits, since we don't know very much about them."

"More to the point, I made up not only the details, but practically the entire sequence of events in this chapter. There was no base material for it, so far as I knew, so I created something that seemed appropriate. I hope you liked it. Or rather, I hope you didn't like it- you're not really supposed to like what happened."


	17. No Need For A Search Pattern

No Need For A Search Pattern

Mihoshi says brightly, "Hello, everyone, I'm Detective Mihoshi Kuramitsu, and I've been selected to be your DJ today! We'll be playing one of my favorite songs, 'Police Magic', because this is one of my favorite chapters ever! I hope that you like it too!"

* * *

Ayeka decided the search for her brother really did have to get started today, before anything else interrupted it. She'd finally been able to repay her hosts for their hospitality by aiding Tenchi yesterday. Ayeka still felt uncomfortable on a planet she'd never visited before, but the only way to end that feeling would be to get out and explore.

"I'd like to help you," Nobuyuki told her at breakfast that morning, "but I have to work all day. A smart young lady like you could probably find the library yourself, although all this must be new to you, and I'd like to have one of us help you."

"Why don't you go with Tenchi?" Katsuhito suggested. "He's still on summer vacation, he has some free time."

Tenchi frowned. It wasn't as though Tenchi particularly minded the idea. He was simply irritated by the fact that Grandpa neatly ruled himself out of the possible escorts, even though Grandpa also had nothing in particular to do today. It could be said that Tenchi had far more to do than Grandpa, because he still had to do all the homework he had planned to do yesterday, but wasn't able to because of being kidnapped.

Ayeka uncomfortably noted Tenchi's frown and said hesitantly, "I don't wish to impose on your hospitality any further."

"No, no," Tenchi said hurriedly, "I don't mind at all."

Ryoko did mind, but had an idea, and said nothing for the moment.

It was a long bus ride into town, and the bus stop itself was some distance from their house. Nobuyuki had already taken the car into town- the library was on the other side of town from his office, or he would've taken them.

That was why Tenchi found himself waiting with Ayeka at the bus stop.

Ayeka didn't appear to have expected this long a wait. "Lord Tenchi, I don't understand why the bus doesn't go by your house," she said in some confusion.

"I dunno. It just doesn't. Too far away from the road. We are way out in the boonies," he said resignedly.

"This is all very different from Jurai," Ayeka commented, and pondered a moment. "Being so remote, that does make your home very relaxing," Ayeka said wistfully.

"You really think so?" Tenchi asked, surprised. Tending fields full of vegetables tended to reduce the amount of relaxation that he experienced there. He liked the house, but there was always a lot of work there for him, and it took so long to get home from school.

"Oh yes," Ayeka agreed. "I've always had to live in the center of everything: the center of the city, and the center of attention. To finally find someplace where I know that I am not being watched constantly, or constantly surrounded by people, makes me feel incredibly free."

"I was thinking the opposite about my house," Tenchi admitted. "I had been thinking it was starting to finally feel lived in. We didn't use half of the rooms before now. Having people to fill it up is making me feel more relaxed."

They were silent a moment, then Tenchi asked, "What is the palace on Jurai like?"

"It's a giant, hollow tree," Ayeka explained. "It's laced with long, narrow corridors, like the veins of a tree. When you reach the top of it, and look out, you can see all of the city, and the ruins nearby, and all of the countryside for miles around."

"Wow," Tenchi nodded, impressed.

"Perhaps," Ayeka paused, "perhaps, one day, you will live there, Tenchi."

"What, me?" Tenchi pointed at himself.

"You are a descendant of Yosho," Ayeka said seriously. "According to some interpretations of Juraian law, you might have a stronger claim to the throne than myself or Sasami."

"I-but-but I don't want to get in your way! It's your right!" he sputtered. Clearly this thought hadn't yet occurred to him.

Ayeka had to let him off the hook, and said wryly, "There are, of course, many interpretations of Juraian law that agree with you."

The bus came just then, so Ayeka did not ask him at that time why he didn't want to become the king of Jurai.

* * *

When they reached the city library, Ayeka immediately began to delve into the origins of the 700 year-old legend of Yosho. As she had expected, not a lot of source material was found, but she did find, to her surprise and delight, an old manuscript claiming to be the genealogy of a clan that lived in the area about that time. Listed in there was a man outside the clan who had married into it, and his name was Yosho Masaki.

"Of course," Tenchi shook his head, "I'm sorry. I should've showed you the scroll we've got at the house! It starts with Yosho, it doesn't have the other members of the clan like this one does."

"That's quite all right. I'm glad I found this, so I can at least know the names of my in-laws," Ayeka said reassuringly. She traced her fingers along the various relations of Yosho's wife, then moved her finger down the page to the two generations of children descended from Yosho. Ayeka blinked rapidly and said softly, "I wish I had been able to meet them," then deliberately replaced the genealogy where it had been found.

Tenchi tried to think where they might find something else. The library was fairly good, but its collection from the thirteenth century A.D. was understandably limited.

Tenchi heard a noise and turned around behind him. He hoped it wasn't what it sounded like- yes, it was the noise Ryoko made when she teleported. She stood there now, looking at him and Ayeka. Tenchi was thankful that they were alone and no one had seen Ryoko teleport in.

"Hey, Tenchi, let's have some fun on the town!" she suggested.

"Ryoko, don't teleport in front of people!" Tenchi said nervously. "There's no telling what they might do!"

Ryoko shook her head, "Don't worry so much, Tenchi. You've been cooped up here long enough- come out and relax!"

"Lord Tenchi is assisting me at the moment, Ryoko," Ayeka said severely.

"Why are you even bothering with all of this?" Ryoko asked wonderingly as she put her hand on her hip. "I already know where he is. I could tell you right now."

"I've already told you that I don't care to hear about my brother from you, since you are the reason he had to leave Jurai in the first place!" Ayeka insisted as she balled her fists.

"You're a stubborn one," Ryoko smiled slyly. Ayeka snarled. Ryoko sighed, "It is a beautiful day, and I thought it'd be a shame if Tenchi were to waste it cooped up inside with books."

Tenchi put out an open hand, "Now look, I'm fine!"

Ayeka was about to say something, then laughed shortly and oddly. "Lord Tenchi," she said suddenly, "I do believe that we have learned all here that we can. I would appreciate it if you could help orient me in your hometown."

Ryoko looked daggers at her. "Are you lost already, princess? Summon your logs if you need someone to hold your hand. I bet you could find lots more in here about Yosho. Let's go, Tenchi."

Ayeka noted, "Ryoko, you've had seven centuries to become acquainted with this area, while I've only just arrived. I understand if you find it too boring to accompany Lord Tenchi and I." Ryoko now balled her fists.

Tenchi looked back and forth between them. He needed to figure out something fast, before the library got blown up.

"Now stop fighting, you two!" he spoke as he finally let his irritation burst out. "This is what we're going to do."

* * *

"I wanted to talk to you about Kiyone and Mihoshi", the Galactic Police commander said gravely through his leonine mouth.

Capt. Nobeyama used a handkerchief and napkined away the sweat drop that had appeared on his face just from mere mention of those names. "Yes, sir?" he said.

"Their most recent report indicates that they engaged Ken-ohki without backup, and as a result the cruiser Yagami had to be picked up and towed to our spacedock facilities."

"That's correct sir," sighed Capt. Nobeyama. He knew what had prompted this- the boss had been approving expenditures again. It wasn't cheap getting something of Yagami's class refitted.

The Wau dropped the expense report onto his desk after authorizing it and harrumphed, "I want to get straight to the meat of the matter. What has happened to Mihoshi these last few years?"

"I only wish I knew, sir," Capt. Nobeyama said mournfully.

The commander made a rumbling noise in the back of his throat and grumbled, "The Grand Marshal is always breathing down my neck, wanting to hear more grand exploits from her. I can't tell him the problems she's been having."

"Sir," Capt. Nobeyama said hopefully, "the idea you had, about counseling for Mihoshi?"

He shook his head, "The counseling department is booked solid for two years and can't look at Mihoshi's file. If something doesn't change soon," the commander leaned closer, "Mihoshi may cause an even bigger disaster on our watch. See what you can do."

Capt. Nobeyama left the commander's office greatly disturbed. What could he do? He couldn't convince Mihoshi to stop being insane.

Oh no, and now that light was flashing. The Juraian Intelligence officer assigned to the department was calling again. Capt. Nobeyama felt a burst of irritation. He'd already told him that there was no indication that the princesses were in the protected zone! It made sense that he was interested, but he simply didn't have the information his contact wanted. Besides, if he, or Mihoshi or Kiyone actually had information like that, would they really withhold it? The only conceivable reason would be if the detectives had been ordered not to say anything by the princesses themselves, which simply didn't make sense. That didn't stop the Juraian Intelligence officer's insinuations, threats, and veiled attempts to offer a bribe for even a scrap of information on where the princesses were.

With a sigh, Capt. Nobeyama carefully sat down in his chair, slowly wiped off more perspiration with his handkerchief, and tried to relax. He answered the call.

* * *

"Kiyone, I broke another-" Mihoshi croaked sadly, looking at the fragment of a cup in her hand.

"It'll be all right," Kiyone told her from the bridge of Yukinojo, "just try to be more careful." Kiyone wondered to herself why she had to always be the strong one. Mihoshi had broken her own cup and needed comfort. Kiyone was going to be without Yagami for at least three more weeks. Who was going to be strong for her?

Kiyone suddenly received a microburst from the perimeter warning net deployed around the zone. The net's sensors had detected an inbound spaceship whose description matched that of a getaway vessel used last month. The thieves had robbed one of the few banks in this region of space, and they were still being heavily pursued. They had maintained a sizable lead since their ship was a souped-up sports racer.

"Mihoshi! The warning net has spotted a criminal in the area!" Kiyone said through the intercom. Mihoshi responded, "Roger, on my way," with all trace of the lost little girl gone.

Kiyone began thinking to herself, wondering why they would be heading through this region of space, when suddenly she realized the answer. The special regulations of the protected zone forbid anyone from entering it without special permission from the royal family of Jurai. The robbers planned to use the protected zone as a shortcut to reach some hideout, traveling straight through it. In the meantime, all their pursuers would be forced to detour around the protected zone. The robbers would probably lose all pursuit.

Mihoshi reached the bridge, and Kiyone briefed her on the situation. The warning net, in the meantime, picked up the GP forces pursuing the robbers, and indicated that the GP force was beginning to detour around the protected zone.

Mihoshi said in a steely voice, "We'll just have to take them ourselves. I'll pilot Yukinojo, and you can use a mecha to launch a surprise attack on them." Kiyone blinked and nodded, and Mihoshi nodded back before turning to Yukinojo and ordering, "Yukinojo, plot an intercept course for the robbers' vessel."

Kiyone could feel herself smiling too. She didn't know how long it would last, but at least for a moment, the old Mihoshi was back: the brave and excellent police officer. Kiyone liked her this way.

* * *

Tenchi wondered just what he had been thinking. He hadn't had much time to come up with a good plan, but surely he could've done better than this. Tenchi's main goal had been to keep all of his alien houseguests quiet at least, and ideally unknown to the outside world. What he was doing now certainly wasn't accomplishing that.

"Really, Ryoko," Ayeka said archly, "you might try behaving with more dignity in public." Her arm was hooked around Tenchi's right arm, and her back was quite straight and stiff. Her pace was even and deliberate.

"Yeah, well you might try not poisoning Tenchi's mind by whispering lies in his ear," Ryoko fired back as she tugged on Tenchi's left arm. She kept her pace however she felt was best.

"What do you mean?" Ayeka asked angrily, and Ryoko replied, "I saw you whispering in his ear. Don't try to deny it."

"Now look, you two!" Tenchi said in annoyance as he slowed his gait, "we're trying to enjoy a nice walk in the park."

It was not really a good season for walking in the park, Tenchi thought to himself, far too hot, but that was exactly why he had picked it. As he had expected, they had the park all to themselves. The girls' alien hair and eye colors, and quarreling, ought to attract less attention out here.

Tenchi led them to the pool in the center. "The sun really sparkles off the water," he commented.

"Indeed," Ayeka agreed, and Ryoko nodded.

They looked at the dazzling sight, arm in arm, for a minute that seemed to become eternity.

"I know! Let's go swimming, Tenchi!" Ryoko suddenly exclaimed. She began to pull Tenchi and the interconnected Ayeka towards the water.

"Whoa! Wait a-" Tenchi protested, and Ayeka shrieked, "Absolutely not, I am simply not prepared for the occasion!"

* * *

"Whoops, whoa!" Mihoshi said in alarm.

"Mihoshi," Yukinojo cautioned her, "you've mixed up the lateral thrusters with the yaw control!"

"Right!" she said as she switched her hand position on the controls. Yukinojo shook as the robber's vessel attacked them.

Kiyone was using her mecha to attack the robber's vessel from outer space, flitting and firing. Only a bit longer and they could disable the vessel, if only Mihoshi kept her head. Kiyone wished that the competent Mihoshi had remained in place just a little longer.

* * *

Tenchi tried to pick himself up, complicated by the fact that his arms were still entangled in the arms of Ayeka and Ryoko. He, as well as Ayeka and Ryoko, had fallen face-down into the pool, and now they were soaked from head to toe. He coughed, trying to clear some water from his nose, and protested, "Ryoko, how could we possibly go swimming in this pool? Couldn't you see it's only a few inches deep?"

The water around Ayeka trembled with her rage as she said in a low voice, "Wonderful. Now we can all catch cold on the way home."

Ryoko lazily traced circles in the water by her head and said lazily, "It's summer. We'll dry off and be just fine. You should thank me for this chance to cool down in the middle of the day."

* * *

As Kiyone had expected, the robber's vessel didn't have any point-defense weaponry to shoot a target as small and maneuverable as she was. Unfortunately, she saw a combat mecha departing its airlock and heading for her. She fired upon it, and it fired back.

The other mecha was a much cheaper and lower-powered version, that much was obvious in their first exchange of fire. It therefore began to flee at high speed back to the airlock, but Kiyone blocked its retreat. The mecha then began to flee away from herself, and the robbers' vessel. Kiyone used her communications gear to tell Mihoshi, "Mihoshi, I'm going after the mecha!" Mihoshi replied, "Roger!"

Kiyone turned away from Yukinojo and the robber's main vessel and followed the enemy mecha as it fled. From its speed and light armament, she guessed that it was a racing model, like the ship. She looked at her enemy's course and realized that it was trying to reach Venus. Kiyone shook her head. The criminal wasn't going to be able to escape in there, not as long as she stayed on the trail.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Kiyone, Yukinojo was at that moment warning Mihoshi, "The enemy ship has lost its maneuvering power and is moving perilously close to Earth's atmosphere! We have to disable its engines now!"

"Uh, right, I'll just use the tractor beam to bring it in," Mihoshi agreed.

"No, we're out of range!" Yukinojo wailed.

Yukinojo was too late- it had to follow the orders of its commanding officer. Yukinojo's tractor beam lashed out at the enemy ship, and fell far short of it. The massive engines of the robbers' vessel propelled it inexorably and helplessly towards the Earth's atmosphere, at an angle far too shallow for safe entry. The robbers were probably trying frantically to correct course or shut down the engines, but Kiyone's earlier attack had destroyed the links between the bridge and the control systems.

"I'll get them this time!" Mihoshi determined as she ordered Yukinojo to put on a burst of speed.

"Roger, Officer Mihoshi," lamented Yukinojo, "we should reach them just before they are bounced off the atmosphere."

The engines on the robbers' vessel suddenly shut down. Mihoshi and Yukinojo would only definitively learn later that the vessel's fuel had been depleted by its evasive maneuvers earlier in the battle.

At the moment, that mattered little. True to programming, Yukinojo had plotted an intercept course for the robbers' vessel assuming that it would continuously accelerate towards the Earth. Now Yukinojo passed the vessel, heading towards Earth. Yukinojo, following retargeting protocols, immediately began to apply braking thrust and came smoothly to a stop, relative to the other vessel.

Mihoshi punched the control for an inverse tractor beam, and Yukinojo fired a beam of energy that shoved the robber's vessel back. Now both vessels were in a stable orbit, continuously falling but never reaching the Earth.

Mihoshi had just enough time to say, "That was lucky," when the enemy vessel suddenly launched an energy beam at Yukinojo. Instinctively, she piloted Yukinojo through an evasive maneuver and returned fire. The robbers, now that they were safe, probably wanted to disable Yukinojo so they could escape to the planet's surface in shuttles.

The enemy fired at Yukinojo again, and again, and Mihoshi was forced to pull Yukinojo back a little bit with each assault. Again acting on the instincts that had served her so well in the past, she activated the tractor beam to draw the enemy vessel into an advantageous firing position.

Unfortunately, the enemy vessel chose that particular moment to fire again. Mihoshi, during her evasive manuever, didn't have time to turn off the tractor beam. As Yukinojo moved, the tractor beam tugged on the robber's vessel as well. Mihoshi's evasive maneuver took Yukinojo downwards and to the side. The robber's vessel, already slightly below Yukinojo, was therefore also drawn downwards and to the side. The robbers were drawn so low that they hit the atmosphere of Earth at high speed. They bounced off, as their angle of entry was too shallow, but the battle had weakened the vessel's structure, and it broke in half. With an agonizing slowness, the halves were drawn in by Earth's gravity, and burned up in the atmosphere.

Yukinojo had been forced so close to the atmosphere by the recent attacks that there was no time for a course correction before it slipped inside Earth's atmosphere and was buffeted by unpredictable winds.

* * *

Tenchi disentangled himself from Ayeka and Ryoko, clambered to his feet, and looked up. He noticed the jet trail in the sky, slowly drawing out across the clear blue expanse. He blinked. It almost looked like the jet trail was coming closer.

Ayeka clasped her key and rose. "Ryu-Oh and Funaho are detecting a spaceship making an uncontrolled descent," she said urgently. "It looks like Officer Mihoshi's vessel."

Tenchi's gaze flicked back to the sky. The jet trail was bouncing alarmingly now, and it was quite clearly coming closer.

"And here I was enjoying my bath," Ryoko grumped.

* * *

"Oh no, oh no!" Mihoshi panicked. "I didn't realize I was this close to the atmosphere, I'll try using this control, no this one, no, I'd better-" She punched buttons nearly at random.

Yukinojo would've helped her, but the ship's uncontrolled and increasingly rapid descent was defeating his guidance routines. Every time he would get a bearing, they would bounce again, and he'd lose it.

He chattered out a damage report, "Losing sections of hull plating."

* * *

"Tenchi, watch out!" Ryoko shouted, and pushed him down, rolling him over and ending up on top of him. Where he had just been standing, a small but red hot shard of metal was embedded into the ground.

Ayeka spared it a glance, wondering what would have happened if Ryoko hadn't seen that falling bit of hull in the air before it hit. Ayeka returned to watching the sky.

"Thanks, Ryoko," Tenchi told her uncertainly. He hadn't seen anything dangerous. He was lying on his stomach with Ryoko on top of him, and he craned his neck to see the sight of the huge, pink Yukinojo flying very, very low. Most of its hull had been heated extremely by its descent through the atmosphere, so it looked an even hotter pink than before. Sections of the hull plating had also been ripped off. There was very little time to observe all of this, as it flew a kilometer further in the next several seconds. It then crashed into the woods far outside town.

"Oh, my- I wonder if she's all right!" Tenchi said, standing up. Ryoko was forced to release her hold and get off of him. Tenchi ran for the woods, and Ayeka and Ryoko followed him.

* * *

Kiyone frowned. What could the criminal mecha's possible objective be? She used her own mecha's processing power and projected the criminal mecha's path. It appeared to be attempting a slingshot maneuver around Venus, one that would use its gravity as an accelerator. It seemed insane to attempt to travel interstellar distances in a mecha, even one with a superluminal drive like this robber possessed. Kiyone knew, however, that some species, with lifespans measured in centuries, were capable of living for years on the amount of food that could be stored in a mecha's small cargo pouches. As long as the robber husbanded energy wisely, the mecha's fuel cells might last long enough to reach an inhabited system. Doubtless this robber had stashed some loot in the mecha as well.

Now the question for Kiyone was how to stop the mecha. She'd only call in Mihoshi as backup; both because she was erratic, and because she really did trust Mihoshi with half of the mission, stopping the robbers' main vessel.

The enemy mecha was faster than Kiyone's, and her mecha had armor and weapons in place of an engine that could travel faster than light. Once the robber's mecha completed the slingshot maneuver, it would probably engage its superluminal drive and be too fast for Kiyone's mecha to catch up with. She had to stop it now. Kiyone armed her mecha's missiles, locked them on the enemy mecha, and fired two missiles.

The enemy mecha began evasive maneuvers. Kiyone fired with her beam weapons, even though the mecha was at the extreme edge of her range. This proved to be a wise decision. The fast and maneuverable racing mecha somehow managed to avoid both of the missiles, but one of Kiyone's shots connected with it, disabling an engine, and it began to slow down.

By this point, the enemy mecha had nearly reached Venus. Kiyone watched her opponent correct course and accelerate using the remaining engines. It was now on a perfect course for entering the Venusian atmosphere. Kiyone held her breath, hoping her homing missiles would be able to reorient and hit the mecha, but they were too late- the mecha was already inside the atmosphere. One of the missiles was at the wrong angle and bounced off. The other entered the atmosphere, but wasn't rated for reentry- its casing was melted and its warhead exploded prematurely.

Kiyone adjusted her own course and followed the enemy mecha into the posionous atmosphere of Venus. Her mecha, like the enemy's, was rated for reentry, and she watched as the plume of heat caused by her descent safely dissipated and she entered the skies of Venus.

The swirling clouds of sulphuric acid were a limited threat to her mecha and the enemy, but visibility was so low that she had to rely on sensor readings of her enemy. The winds buffeted and blew about her mecha, making it hard to keep control, let alone a course.

The enemy was trying to flee away, she saw. Missiles in these winds would probably be useless. She was blown off course for a moment, then another gust brought her just close enough. She fired her longest range beams at the enemy. They missed, as her enemy was shoved along by a puff of wind. The enemy fired back, but she was suddenly caught in a jetstream. It had saved her by pulling her back, but now it had grasped her mecha and was carrying her away.

With a grim set to her mouth and a few touches of the controls, Kiyone pulled her mecha above the jetstream. Freed from its grasp, she accelerated towards the mecha, but she could tell it was going to escape. The robber had decided it was worth expending the extra energy to be certain that she could never catch up. Kiyone could leave the atmosphere and follow it forever, but she'd never catch up to it in her mecha.

That was the moment when the tornado formed.

* * *

Tenchi slowed his pace only once he reached Yukinojo's crash site. There was a string of torn and devastated trees from where the spaceship had clipped them. Yukinojo's tail, about twice the size of Tenchi's house, had separated from the main spacecraft, lying slightly to the side where it had bounced and landed. The front of Yukinojo had taken most of the heat of reentry, melting it almost beyond recognition, and then caved in as it took most of the force of impact.

"Mihoshi, are you in there?" he called.

"Azaka, Kamadaki, search for survivors," Ayeka ordered as she came up behind him. The robots teleported to her location and immediately began to move around in the wreckage. Ayeka walked around the spacecraft, to be sure there was nothing she missed.

Ryoko flew upwards a short distance, looking at the huge gash in the treeline and the giant spaceship. "She's probably fine- looks like the autoeject worked." She indicated a large cavity near the top of the hull, where Yukinojo's bridge had rested before being shoved away to save its pilot from danger.

Tenchi looked around, saying "I wonder where she could've landed-" he broke off as he saw something in the nearby creek. He ran to it, and lifted it out with some effort- as he had thought, it was Mihoshi's waterlogged form. She had been lying facedown in the creek.

Ayeka joined him quickly, while Ryoko decided to maintain her aerial view. Ryoko could now see where Mihoshi's bridge had been ejected- a few hundred meters further ahead in the forest.

"She must've come back to check on her vessel," Ayeka murmured, bowing her head as she remembered how it felt when Ryu-Oh crashed only a few days ago.

Tenchi wiped away some of the fresh blood that was coming from a cut on her forehead. "It's a good thing we found her. A few more seconds and she might've drowned. We need to get her to a hospital, but, no, that's no good." Ayeka nodded. Mihoshi looked almost exactly like a human, but her ears were pointed and some details of the internal organs were probably different. There was no telling what would happen if anyone were to see her.

"You really want to help her?" Ryoko asked as she floated a bit lower.

"I think the answer is obvious," Ayeka said severely.

"You both do realize this was almost certainly her fault," Ryoko needled them. "And that she'll probably do things like this again and again until someone else gets hurt too?"

Tenchi was trying to staunch the bleeding on her head with his hand, but wasn't having much success, and he was worried about Mihoshi's continued unconsciousness. He snapped, "Don't play games, Ryoko! What are you trying to say?"

"Some people aren't worth saving," she said with a frank look and a neutral voice. "I know it."

"I can't believe that," Tenchi shook his head. "And when did I get to decide that she should die? I'm not making Nagi's mistake and making myself a judge." Tenchi used his shirt to staunch the bleeding on Mihoshi, and it seemed to have some effect, so he continued, "You told me that Mihoshi messed up your attempt to rescue me. I'm still going to try to save her. I've messed up a lot too, and people have always tried to save me."

Ryoko was quiet for a moment. Tenchi and Ayeka absorbed themselves in treating Mihoshi.

"I'll take her back to your house," Ryoko finally responded.

"What?" Tenchi looked up in surprise.

"It's the most logical place. You can take care of her there, where no other humans will be present to go into hysterics. And there'll be more bandages and stuff." Ryoko floated down further and took Mihoshi from their arms.

"I must say I never imagined I'd see you assisting the police," Ayeka said suspiciously, not trusting this sudden change of mind.

"Why don't you call back your logs already?" Ryoko said, gesturing dismissively at Azaka and Kamadaki, who were still combing the silent wreckage. Before Ayeka could reply, Ryoko teleported away.

"There are no other survivors, Princess Ayeka," Kamadaki reported just seconds after Ryoko left.

"I suppose Kiyone will be along eventually to find her," Ayeka nodded, not knowing that Yagami was out of commission. "We should go home."

"But the ship," he gestured at it. "Someone could find it."

The princess could only nod and say, "I'm afraid that's true. We'll just have to deal with it later. If we can deal with it at all."

* * *

The outcropping of Venusian rock had one small point on it that was very sharp. The Venusian tornado flung Kiyone's mecha with enough force that the thick armor at the thigh was pierced by that point, and the corrosive atmosphere of Venus began to seep into Kiyone's mecha. She yelled as the acid hit her leg, and took deep breaths, trying to internalize the pain, as the interior membrane of the mecha automatically responded and expanded, reestablishing the mecha's integrity. The pointed rock had splintered off, having been ripped off the mountain by the momentum of the mecha, and was shoved out by the membrane. Kiyone's mecha came to rest further down the mountain.

Focusing her mind off the pain, Kiyone noticed that the robber's mecha was in similar straits- sucked into the tornado and flung out a few hundred meters downslope. She moved her mecha using its legs instead of its jets, not wanting to risk flight in these atmospheric conditions. Out of caution, she kept her weapons warmed up, but the situation was as she had surmised it from a distance. The robber's mecha, being a much lighter kind than hers, had been utterly destroyed, and she could see the robber had died before the corrosive atmosphere began to dissolve his mortal shell.

Kiyone reported this with her mecha's communication gear, and was stunned when there was no response. She ordered a diagnostic on her mecha. She took a sharp intake of breath- the communications gear was fine, but some of her control planes were damaged. She couldn't take off, and for some reason Mihoshi wasn't responding. Surely Mihoshi hadn't been-

There was no point in speculating. Neither Yukinojo's automatic systems nor Mihoshi was responding.

Kiyone walked a bit further afield, towards a nearby cave in the mountainside, then opened the cargo safe on her mecha, taking out the emergency survival habitat. She put together the habitat inside the cave, carefully setting up its life support systems. The habitat was a structure somewhere between a tent and a Quonset hut, but far more durable and rigid than either, and able to survive in even more unfriendly environments than this. It was designed to allow fifteen humanoids to survive for eight months, although the rations and facilities provided for such were blearily utilitarian.

She entered the habitat's airlock with her mecha. Once the airlock was pressurized, she climbed out of the mecha and inspected it physically. The communications gear was indeed intact, yet no one had responded to her call. She proceeded inside the habitat and treated her leg burns as best she could. As she did so, she gasped. Her last hope of timely rescue had been crushed.

Her Galactic Police cube had been damaged when the mecha was punctured and she was burned. It was the only device she had capable of sending out a long-range distress signal.

With a shiver, Kiyone looked around the habitat, wondering what to do with the time she probably faced before a Galactic Police expedition would be approved to enter the protected zone. Since headquarters had no way of knowing if she were alive or dead, it could be months. She wondered if they'd come before her rations ran out. Kiyone yawned with a sudden tiredness.

If Mihoshi had messed up and gotten Yukinojo destroyed, Kiyone thought with a listless anger, she'd never forgive her. Then Kiyone abruptly fell asleep.

* * *

Next Chapter

Mihoshi timidly walks up behind Kiyone on the stage and taps Kiyone on the shoulder. "So um, are you sure you're not going to forgive me?"

Kiyone sighs, "I guess I'll have to."

"You could be a little more enthusiastic about it," Mihoshi says sadly.

"Mihoshi," Kiyone puts a hand to her forehead, "just leave me alone for a little while."

"Uh, OK. I guess I have to," Mihoshi says, tiptoing away some distance, "because I have to do my duty and introduce the next chapter. OK. Well, uh, it looks like I'm going to be the newest resident at Tenchi's house, and for some reason that makes Ryoko and Ayeka mad. Gee, that's odd. They helped me so much when I was in trouble after Yukinojo crashed-"

"That's not the next chapter, Mihoshi," Yukinojo chides her, "that's the chapter after."

"Oh," says Mihoshi, chagrined. "Uh, yeah. Oooh, in the next chapter we meet Nagi for the first time- wait, we already met her. Anyhow, and we see the start of Space Pirate Ryoko's career. Wow, lots of neat stuff, and maybe a fight or two. So be sure to watch."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"I totally made up alien species that can live for centuries on tiny amounts of food. That's the great thing about aliens, you can totally make up whatever properties you need for a story. And in this case, I even have a semiplausible explanation- these alien species have a natural lifespan of centuries, plus they can hibernate at will. Yes, I made that up too."

"To reiterate, that whole idea of alien species that can live centuries on small amounts of food was totally made up by me. So far as I know, it has no precedent in any Tenchi series.


	18. No Need For The Ruins Buster

No Need For The Ruins Buster

1274 A. D.

"I'm Nagi, the greatest bounty hunter," Nagi introduces herself languorously, "and I've been paid a large bounty to be your DJ for this episode. The song is the ominous music from 'Independence Day.'"

* * *

Nagi was calmly eating in the mess hall of her new spaceship (a top of the line, heavily armed yacht) when to her astonishment a small white shape entered through the wall. Within seconds, of course, Nagi had a firm grasp on her whip and had stood to face the intruder, which showed every sign of floating unheeding through the opposite wall, and quite possibly right out of her spaceship again. The alien had entered through the wall about a meter above the ground, making an odd sound, although the wall was entirely whole. The alien had somehow passed through it as though the wall didn't exist, and was now floating calmly by.

Nagi quickly tried to determine where it had come from and what it wanted. She was in deep space, on the outskirts of civilization, heading at superluminal speed for another planet, where hopefully she'd either find another bounty or get an idea on where to find some. There was no place nearby the alien could've come from. Its speed relative to her ship meant that it must be capable of superluminal speeds as well. It was also clearly capable of survival in vacuum.

It opened red eyes and slowly dropped to the floor. Instead of moving through the floor, it alighted, and it began to walk. Clearly it was constrained by gravity. Nagi allowed herself a small smile. If it was solid sometimes, it wasn't invincible all the time.

The alien's steps faltered, and it collapsed to the floor, but Nagi didn't entirely trust this. It could be playing dead, or be some sort of diversion. She couldn't identify this alien with any certainty, so it might be highly dangerous.

She found herself torn, however. The creature had broken no laws she knew of except entering her ship uninvited. This was a capital offense, but the creature was possibly in need. There was a sort of camaraderie among space travelers, especially regarding helping a fellow traveler in need. The dangers posed by space travel were real and deadly. Those who refused to help their fellow travelers in need tended to be the sort of scum she hunted every day.

The alien slowly reopened its eyes and looked straight at Nagi. A few moments later, Nagi started as an image suddenly appeared in her mind- it was the alien's own face, as the alien had once seen it in a mirror. The image was gone, and Nagi tightened her grip on her whip. It was a telepath. That made it more dangerous. Although, if this was an attack, sending these first-person perspective memories was an odd way to do it. More likely it was trying to communicate, for the moment.

The creature transmitted more thoughts, and Nagi received them unwillingly- she saw a redhead humanoid feeding the alien. She saw a brown alien very like the white alien currently on her ship, and a cyan-haired humanoid giggling as the white alien and brown alien hopped about. The cyan-haired humanoid called the white alien "Ken-ohki." Nagi was startled to see in the next image not only a Juraian, but the famed criminal Lord Kagato, who had disappeared some time ago. The white alien flung itself at Lord Kagato, and for the first time, some of Ken-ohki's emotions were received by Nagi. She felt Ken-ohki's horror and anger as he was thrown into an airlock. There was a quashed feeling of sadness, buried in incredible rage as the brown alien of his species, the female, shoved him in the airlock. As Nagi viewed this memory, a thought associated with the female streamed from Ken-ohki to Nagi, "Traitor!"

With this thought, Ken-ohki suddenly seemed spent. He wearily laid himself down upon the floor of Nagi's ship.

Nagi made her decision. There was no room in her life for a pet. Ken-ohki, however, was clearly sapient. He could be a partner. At the moment, she had no idea how he could help her, but one never knew when a superluminal, vacuum-hardened, telepathic, albino cat rabbit might come in handy.

"You'd better just be hungry, not injured," Nagi told Ken-ohki vocally, "because I'm not much of a doctor. And you'd better be able to eat the food we've got, because the edge of known space doesn't have culinary variety."

Ken-ohki meowed softly in affirmation.

* * *

1285 A.D.

"And who is the third cousin of Princess Sasami?" Kagato asked Ryoko.

He could've made her give the correct response, but within an hour of taking her over eleven years ago, he'd learned it was tiring to make her do every little thing himself. He'd found it much easier to quash all her actions which were contrary to his will. She had been stubborn, but eventually she'd learned he wasn't to be trifled with. After that, he began a more formal education program, much of it based here in this makeshift classroom on Souja. Ryoko was a terrible student, but she needed this knowledge if she was to be of any use to him. She had to be able to act with some autonomy, and needed some information to make decisions and fight effectively. At times he wondered why he bothered. She still showed little promise though she now was roughly fourteen or fifteen and proceeding steadily through pubescence. It was unlikely she'd ever be of much worth. A stunted chrysalis made a weak killer wasp.

The green luminescence sheathed Ryoko's eyes, eclipsed her natural yellow iris and black slit of a pupil. It had been so forever, or so Ryoko thought. She remembered nothing of Washu, or of Ken-ohki. All she could recall was years of training, and merciless, cruel condescension, from Kagato. She could only hope that he had not made her as he claimed he had, for he treated her like garbage. Even as he taught her to fight, taught her navigation, taught her science, taught her of the Juraian royal family, he taught her that she was a monster, and a weak, pathetic one at that. She hated him for saying these things, and for treating her like he did, but she knew of no counterarguments, nothing to prove him wrong, no one besides Ryo-ohki who thought her of value. Ryoko had no trust in Kagato, but he controlled her mind, and there was nothing she could do but live with his incessant belittling of her, and weep inside her mind where only Ryo-ohki could hear and comfort her.

Ryoko answered Kagato's question correctly, with the swiftness that he expected.

He turned to regard her. "It certainly took you long enough to learn all of the members of the Juraian royal family," he said in a voice that might've been talking to himself, but was made loud enough for her to hear. He now increased his volume and addressed his next statement more obviously to her. "I'm tired of having to make allowances for your deficiencies. You understand that I won't compensate for your weakness today?"

"Yes, Kagato," she said, bowing her head but allowing a slight frown to appear, a symptom of the incredible anger she felt almost whenever she saw him. He did not see the frown, and he didn't have the ability to see whatever was in her mind, or Ryo-ohki's mind. Ryo-ohki was the only person who could see all of Ryoko's mind.

"Proceed to your target immediately," he ordered, turning away from her and stalking towards the bridge of Souja.

Ryo-ohki leapt off of Ryoko's desk and phased through the floor and hull of Souja. Once clear of the ship, she transformed into her spaceship form. Ryoko teleported out of the room and, guided by Ryo-ohki, appeared on Ryo-ohki's bridge. Immediately they headed for a far off star system, where there were said to be some ruins that dated to before the founding of the Juraian Empire. Kagato set his course for another planet, where it was said that there were more pre-Juraian ruins.

When Ryoko arrived at her target, she told Ryo-ohki to open fire on every spaceship in the system, just as Kagato had ordered her when he planned the mission weeks ago. Some of the vessels exploded immediately in response to a single beam from Ryo-ohki, while others were merely disabled. The destroyers that tried to respond to this sudden threat found themselves unable to lock onto Ryo-ohki as she swiftly dodged and wove. The destroyers established formation and fired their beams nearly randomly, hoping that by catching Ryo-ohki in a crossfire they could manage a lucky strike.

Ryoko cackled wildly, "Get them, Ryo-ohki! We'll overpower this place in no time!"

Ryo-ohki did so, and using the knowledge Kagato had taught Ryoko, found strategic weaknesses in their armor to multiply her incredible power even further. The formation of destroyers was soon little more than space debris.

Ryoko laughed even louder. The power she was experiencing was incredible. So, she was a freak, was she? Weak and tiny? Then look how pitiful these insects who opposed her were! They scorned her, every living being other than Ryo-ohki scorned her, but look how weak these beings were in the end. With every enemy she defeated, her revenge for her isolation and for the exile the rest of the universe had imposed on her increased. If everything in the universe hated her, then best to stay on the path of destruction, and exult in her own power. As they entered the atmosphere of the planet, Ryo-ohki screamed a tremendous, triumphant cry, totally in accord with the spirit of her friend.

Ryo-ohki screamed through the atmosphere, using her powerful beam weapons to utterly ruin any planetary defense systems that dared to engage them. What few hits these systems scored on Ryo-ohki were almost negligible in comparison to the strength of her natural armor. Within minutes, she slowed and hovered over the target city.

Immediately Ryoko teleported inside the museum that Kagato determined was the location of the relics he desired. The guards, terrified, sounded the alarm.

One guard, the captain in particular, looked at Ryoko, horror-struck. The intruder resembled his own daughter somewhat- just a young girl, barely in her teenage years.

Three of the other guards surrounded and rushed her, brandishing their metal nightsticks. Ryoko flew towards one, which he hadn't expected, and grabbing the arm which bore the nightstick, swung him in a semicircle and released him so that he was flung against a wall. She had turned to face the other two guards, forming an energy saber in one hand. Ryoko skewered one guard in the throat with a saber. She didn't cry or even flinch as the other guard caught her full on the shoulder with his nightstick. Instead she struck his head with her other fist. The captain felt another kind of horror as he saw the intruder's green glowing eyes and bloodthirsty smile.

Ryoko turned to the display case to her right and phased her arm through its transparent but dense surface. She grabbed the relics inside and phased them out with the rest of her arm, ignoring the klaxon of alarms that her action triggered. Examining her loot, she mentally reported to Kagato.

"I thought you'd be leaving by this point, Ryoko," his disappointed thoughts returned to her, "wouldn't have thought that backwater garrison such a challenge. Return to the rendezvous point immediately."

Ryoko howled in rage which Kagato couldn't feel, but she dared not disobey. His orders were an unwelcome reminder of the reality that his was a power greater than hers. Someday, however, she would grow strong enough that she would crush his arrogant visage once and for all, and then there would be nothing left that would be able to torture or disparage her.

Thus did Ryoko and Ryo-ohki disgorge all the bile from the wounds Kagato had given them upon countless others in the galaxy.

* * *

Next Chapter

"Do you have to use such vivid imagery?" Nobuyuki asks, feeling somewhat ill.

"There, there, do you see? She's a vicious criminal! This is exactly what I mean!" Ayeka refers to the events which have just unfolded.

"But what with Kagato controlling her mind, there are some extenuating circumstances, right?" Tenchi suggests.

Mihoshi, at center stage, announces, "I'm going to be the newest resident at Tenchi's house, and for some reason that makes Ryoko and Ayeka mad. Gee, that's odd. They helped me so much when I was in trouble after Yukinojo crashed! Well, I guess I'd better do what I can to keep law and order around the house." She covers her mouth with her hand and yawns, "Or take a nap." After a moment she adds, "The next episode is No Need For Another Houseguest."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"How did Nagi and Ken-ohki ever meet? I don't know, although I can't recall actually researching the topic. So I made up something I liked. Aren't fanfictions great?"

"And about the exact nature of Kagato's mental domination, and Ryoko's crimes- I made those up too. Just keeping the record straight." Dragonwiles winks before returning attention to the book.


	19. No Need For Another Houseguest

No Need For Another Houseguest

Mihoshi says to Yukinojo, "Hey, let's have the theme song for this chapter be 'The World' from '.hack/SIGN'!"

"There are only two forward slashes in '.hack/SIGN', Officer Mihoshi," Yukinojo points out.

"Oh yeah, that is weird," Mihoshi nods. "Anyhow, we'll do that song, because it's very mysterious." Yukinojo dutifully begins to send the song, and adds, "I am obligated to point out that Dragonwiles owns neither 'The World' nor '.hack/SIGN' however many slashes it may have."

"Are you sure you have to say that?" Mihoshi asks, uncertain.

"I am only a computer who cannot follow the complexities of intergalactic copyright law. I simply do as I am told," Yukinojo informs her.

"OK, whatever you say. Just be sure to turn the volume up!" Mihoshi tells Yukinojo. Yukinojo dutifully turns up the volume.

* * *

Mihoshi sat up quickly and looked around her, then wished she had done none of those things. The pain on the side of her head felt a lot worse when she did that. After remaining still a few moments, the pain was bearable, so she determined that the wound was not as serious as it could've been. It seemed to have been bandaged as well.

She looked around the room again, moving only her head, and slowly, to reconfirm her first impressions. She was lying on a couch. Near her head was Princess Sasami. In front of her, Ryoko was leaning against a wall with her hands clasped behind her head. Princess Ayeka was standing to Mihoshi's side, and next to Princess Ayeka was the Earthling, Tenchi.

"Hey, are you all right?" Tenchi asked Mihoshi, his brow furrowed with concern.

"I think so," Mihoshi said, putting a hand to her injury, then drawing it away, exclaiming, "Ouch!"

"Officer Mihoshi, what happened to you?" Ayeka asked.

"Well, when I got off the bridge, after it had ejected, I tripped and hit my head on a rock. That's how this happened," Mihoshi explained coherently, touching the injury and drawing her hand away again with an "Ouch!"

"I meant," said a nonplussed Ayeka, "why did your ship crash in the first place?"

"Kiyone and I were chasing hardened criminals across the solar system, when, uh, when," Mihoshi paused. "Did someone ask me a question?"

Ryoko burst out laughing.

"That is so mean!" Sasami scolded Ryoko. "I'm sure it's just because she had a concussion."

"She's not usually this bad," Ayeka allowed, "but still...Mihoshi, where is Kiyone?"

Mihoshi's face brightened. "Oh yeah! Kiyone went off in her mecha to chase one of the criminals who left the main ship! She'll probably come here once she sees Yukinojo is gone." Mihoshi suddenly remembered one of her duties as a Galactic Police officer- to signal her fellows when in need of rescue.

To Tenchi's surprise, Mihoshi removed a large cotton puff from the hip of her uniform, and when she had done so, it morphed into a red cube. She began to manipulate it, rotating subsections of it like a Rubik's cube. "I need to contact Galactic Police headquarters immediately to request emergency assistance!" She completed her work and stared at it. "Is it broken?" she wondered aloud, then reconsidered, "Maybe it's the other way." She reversed the series of rotations she had just made. "No?" Mihoshi inquired despondently. "Well, maybe it's like this and this or this way?" She rapidly began to try more and more combinations.

"Do you know how to work that?" Tenchi asked Ayeka under his breath. She replied in an undertone, "No, and I doubt she does either." Tenchi nodded, "Yeah, there's no reason Ryoko would know." It wasn't what Ayeka had meant- she had meant that clearly Mihoshi didn't know how to work the thing.

As Mihoshi tried more combinations on her cube, things suddenly began to change in the room. Instead of standing near Tenchi, Ayeka found herself standing closer to Ryoko- having moved several feet in the blink of an eye, without making any sort of noise. While Ayeka was recovering from this shock, Mik entered the room, scampering on his ferretlike feet- then he was suddenly moved to midair in the middle of the room, and his feet splayed awkwardly before he landed with a hacking noise of surprise.

"Stop that, are you crazy?" Ryoko said angrily, taking a step towards Mihoshi.

"Are you all right, Mik?" Sasami asked, running to Mik and cuddling him.

"I forgot how to make the distress call work!" Mihoshi began to bawl. "Now Kiyone's going to be really mad at me, and we can't get rescued for months-"

"Wait a minute, what just happened?" Tenchi asked in astonishment, looking around the room.

"That cube changes space," Ryoko said angrily, "and it certainly isn't a child's plaything." She reached forward to take it.

Mihoshi held the cube away from Ryoko, protesting, "Hey, that's mine! You wouldn't steal from a police officer, would you?"

"You're a danger to everyone with that thing!" Ryoko countered, reaching for it again and again as Mihoshi changed its position.

"That's enough!" Ayeka said sharply, and the two looked at her. "We need to figure out what to do with Yukinojo before some human finds it!"

Mihoshi stood up off the couch, and Ryoko managed to grab the cube, but Mihoshi was stronger than she looked. Mihsohi was able to hold on to the cube just long enough to return it to her hip, without even realizing Ryoko had a hold on the cube. The cube morphed back into a cotton puff. Ryoko tugged at the puff to no avail.

"Ryoko," chided Sasami. "We need to help her, she's hurt!"

"She's going to hurt herself with that thing," Ryoko disagreed.

Mihoshi announced, "I'll need to go back to Yukinojo and activate the cloaking device! That'll prevent the people of Earth from finding it. I bet they'll just put the crash and the broken trees down to a meteorite impact!"

"A large hot pink meteorite?" Ayeka grumbled. Tenchi walked over and said quietly to her, "I bet nobody saw it come down- it's a small town, and not many people are out in the heat of the day. Nobody'll know it wasn't a normal meteorite."

Ayeka sighed. It wasn't really as though she had any better ideas.

Tenchi stretched his legs. Less than an hour after he had returned from the forest where Yukinojo had crashed, it looked like he'd be returning there.

Ryoko saw this, and stepped forward. "Don't trouble yourself, Tenchi. You've done enough for this unworthy woman. I'll get her back to her precious ship. At least there she won't rearrange the spacetime continuum of your house."

"Uh, Ryoko, where did Yukinojo crash anyway?" were Mihoshi's final words as Ryoko took an ungentle grip on her and teleported them both away.

Nobuyuki entered the house at that moment and asked, "I thought I just heard someone new. Tenchi, have you got another girlfriend here?"

"She just left, but yeah," Tenchi affirmed as he stepped towards the stairs. "One of the Galactic Police officers we told you about, Mihoshi. Her spaceship just crashed. I think we might need to get another room ready."

"Anything to help an officer of the law!" Nobuyuki readily agreed. "Gee, I sure hope her friend crashes here too!"

"Dad!" Tenchi shook his head as he headed up the stairs to get a room prepared.

Sasami hurried into the kitchen, "I need to get another serving of food prepared for dinner!"

* * *

Capt. Nobeyama looked with despair at the reports on his desk. Mihoshi's report was voluminous as usual. Not only that, but he'd had to file numerous other reports in response to Mihoshi and Kiyone's reported sighting of an alien communique, evidently of Juraian origin. He was just glad no one had insisted upon a closer investigation. It had been decided that the communique was a matter for the Juraian government to investigate, and the Juraian government probably wouldn't bother to investigate. Probably it was some old technology leftover from a Juraian colonization effort made thousands of years ago, and if the technology was still in repair, it was so organic-looking that the Earthlings wouldn't realize what it was.

Nevertheless, the captain had to read through the remainder of their reports with great care, scrutinizing every detail for something that could spoil the isolation of Earth from galactic civilization. He might be stuck reading this report for another week.

The captain was glad Mihoshi and Kiyone had managed to stop the robbers who had invaded the protected zone today. Since they hadn't delivered any prisoners or recovered loot, he supposed they'd had to use quite a bit of destructive force. Better that than Mihoshi or Kiyone being hurt. He imagined Mihoshi's next report would be full of the many, many details of the fight.

He was glad Mihoshi and Kiyone weren't scheduled to check in for another three months.

* * *

Kiyone looked over her rations and air supply again as the Venusian winds blew outside her emergency survival habitat. It looked like she'd have enough for the probable amount of time that she'd need.

Secrecy was essential for the patrols of the Galactic Police in the protected zone, but as Capt. Nobeyama had warned them when they were assigned this post, it made a rescue particularly difficult. In order to prevent the Earthlings from finding out about aliens, she and Mihoshi always had to keep their storming levels high enough to prevent Earth from detecting them, and were limited in the amount of transmissions they could make. Only in case of emergency were they allowed to make an unscheduled transmission from inside the zone. Unfortunately, Kiyone's only means of doing so was very badly damaged.

Could it be repaired? Kiyone knew she had plenty of time to find out. She looked through the set of repair components and set to work.

* * *

Ryoko and Mihoshi teleported back within a few minutes of leaving, and reported that the cloaking device had successfully hidden Yukinojo's wreckage. Nobuyuki had taken it upon himself to tell Mihoshi that Tenchi was getting a room ready for her upstairs.

"She's staying here?" Ryoko asked angrily.

"Oh, uh, thank you," Mihoshi said, greatly heartened. "I didn't know what I was going to do!"

"No problem," Nobuyuki told Mihoshi as he tried to smile and avoid Ryoko's glare. His resultant expression was one of discomfort.

"Really, monster woman, I thought you weren't a criminal any more," Ayeka said mockingly. "What have you got against this upright defender of the law?"

Nobuyuki took this opportunity to leave the room.

"Don't you dare try and pull your high and mighty stuff on me," Ryoko pointed at Ayeka, "I know you're not happy with this either."

"Sasami and I are guests here. We don't see any need to criticize who else is invited to stay. Even if they are," Ayeka looked Ryoko up and down, "reprehensible."

"You said it yourself, I'm not a criminal," Ryoko sneered. "I've been all sweetness and light. You're just out to slander my character."

"Calm down you two!" Mihoshi protested, standing between them, and spreading her arms so as to hold an open palm towards both. "Friends shouldn't fight like this!"

"What?" Ayeka asked in astonishment. Ryoko agreed, "Mihoshi, Ayeka and I aren't friends. We're really more the opposite. You do know the word for the opposite of friend, right?"

"Of course I do, rival!" Mihoshi answered immediately.

"Not what I meant," Ryoko said slowly.

"Oh, you meant stranger!" Mihoshi laughed at her misunderstanding.

"I meant enemy!" Ryoko snapped.

"Are you sure?" Mihoshi asked, looking between them.

"How could we not be sure?" Ayeka asked incredulously.

"Well, maybe you should become friends," Mihoshi suggested. "You could still fight, but then you'd just have to say you're sorry afterwards!"

"That seems a little," Ayeka paused, and then decided on the word, "simplistic."

"Loony is what it is," Ryoko commented, then floated over to the couch and sprawled on it. Ayeka and Mihoshi remained standing, awkwardly.

"Uh, Ryoko," Mihoshi began to ask, but Ryoko was feigning sleep. Mihoshi asked Ayeka in a undertone, "What did she mean done enough for me?"

"What are you referring to?" Ayeka asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Just before Ryoko took me back to Yukinojo, she said Tenchi had 'done enough for me.' What did she mean?" Mihoshi restated her question, her confusion over Ryoko's words evident in her eyes.

Ayeka explained seriously, "Lord Tenchi found you unconscious in a stream of water. You could've drowned in a few more seconds if he hadn't pulled you out."

Mihoshi blinked. "I did? He did?" she asked in a small voice.

She sat down slowly on a nearby chair. She smiled. "He did?"

Ryoko opened one eye. For some reason, the tone of voice Mihoshi had just used seemed dangerous. Ayeka wasn't quite sure what she thought about Mihoshi's reaction, but it certainly wasn't rubbing her right.

* * *

Next Chapter

Kiyone looks at Dragonwiles and complains, "Is this fair? At all? I'm stuck on Venus in an emergency shelter, eating packaged rations, and she gets to live in a house, eating homecooked food?"

"No, it's not fair, but don't worry about that. Your turn will come," Dragonwiles assures her.

"Her turn for what?" Ryoko asks suspiciously.

"I didn't say, did I?" Dragonwiles says in a pompously mysterious voice.

Yosho comes forward and says, "In the next chapter, we'll see the rise of Kagato and Ryoko as the greatest pirates in the galaxy, and the actions all of us will have to take as a result. The doom is coming closer. The next chapter is No Need For Supercriminals."


	20. No Need For Supercriminals

No Need For Supercriminals

Late 1285 A.D.

"I'm Misaki, a Queen of Jurai, the mother of Ayeka and Sasami, and the daughter of Seto," Misaki introduces herself peppily, "and Dragonwiles asked me to be your DJ for this episode. I wanted something fun for this episode, but it's going to be somewhat grim too, so I picked the theme song from Tenchi in Tokyo, 'Yume Wa Doko e Itta,' for this episode's theme song!"

* * *

The meeting of the Council of Jurai came to order very quickly. It wasn't a very large group, historically or in the present. Presently, there were only seven members: Azusa, king of Jurai, being the head. The others were his wives, Funaho and Misaki, who were also the minister of intelligence and commander of the royal bodyguard respectively. Lady Seto, the "Devil Princess of Jurai", was the fourth member. Crown Prince Yosho, Funaho's son, had been made a member a decade ago, as was traditional for the heir. Two other Juraian nobles from the other royal clans made up the remainder of the Council.

Funaho stood; her briefing was the first item on the agenda. The second and last item on the agenda was what to do in response to the information intelligence had gathered. The threat was serious enough that enormous resources and much deliberation would need to be applied.

"King Azusa, Queen Misaki, my lords and ladies, I have the privilege to present the information our intelligence services have gathered on the criminals who have so recently risen to prominence."

A hologram in the center of the table displayed pertinent information, such as starcharts, what biographical information was known on the criminals, and images of their starships.

"All present are aware we have been battling various independent pirates and criminal organizations for some decades," Funaho continued, "but within the last few months, two criminals have appeared on the scene, causing enough damage to merit the colloquial designation 'supercriminal.'"

"First, the Souja has raided multiple research outposts and archaeological sites, destroying 411 ships defending these sites and slaying over 4000 lifeforms as of yesterday. The press has dubbed the pirate the 'Ruins Buster.' The pirate has actually stolen relatively few artifacts or items of value, but has taken enough time in orbit to extensively study these artifacts: after, of course, destroying all defenders of the sites." As Funaho spoke, images of the Souja destroying large fleets of ships and annihilating space stations were displayed on the hologram. "The targets are uniformly artifacts reliably dated to before, or shortly after, the establishment of the Juraian Empire."

She let that sink in a moment before continuing, "This vessel was last known to be captained by Kagato and Washu. Unfortunately, we cannot be certain of who is in command at the moment. Souja does not communicate with the outside nor respond to hails. By the time anyone or anything disembarks to collect or examine the artifacts, most camerabots and witnesses have been disabled or destroyed. Some survivors have reported seeing someone who answers to Kagato's description."

One of the lords bowed to Funaho, a signal, in this setting, that he wished to ask a question. She nodded, and he asked, "What of Washu, and Yakage? Have they been sighted with Souja?"

Funaho answered calmly, "We have had no confirmed sightings of Washu, Yakage, or Yakage's partner ship Shorai for the past decade, and cannot confirm or deny their collaboration with Souja. I can say with certainty that Shorai has not been seen with Souja since Washu escaped from custody at the Academy."

Lady Seto now bowed, and when acknowledged, looked piercingly at Funaho. "What, in your opinion, does the pirate stand to gain from the ancient ruins?"

Funaho answered deliberately, "Souja has been noted to stay longest near those ruins that make many references to the physical characteristics of Juraians before the founding of the Empire, as well as records of Tsunami's first appearance and the abilities of the first emperor. The probable goal of the pirate is to obtain the powers of Jurai's royal family."

Lady Seto leaned back, satisfied, and proud of Funaho. It took guts to suggest something like that to this group.

The same lord who had earlier spoken placed his hand on the table, signifying a wish for a comment on the record. When Azusa nodded, the lord stated, "I grant that this theory explains the facts, but I find it hard to believe. Is it even possible to simply assume our powers? And if so, could it really be done by perusing the ruins?"

Everyone was silent, for no one actually knew the answer.

Misaki requested and was granted her own comment, "A motive of gaining the royal powers would suggest that Washu or Yakage would be the culprit. Kagato is a member of the royal family; he has the powers of the royal family."

Yosho now made his comment, though his father seemed to grudge it: "Kagato does not have the full powers of an heir to the Juraian throne. This may be his ultimate goal. The absence of Yakage's partner, and the lack of sightings of Washu, suggest they are not the culprits."

After that, Funaho proceeded with the briefing. "The next criminal is an almost total enigma. We do not even know her species or name."

The hologram revealed a cyan-haired teenager, with green glowing eyes and a red energy saber in her hand.

Lady Seto asked, "Why haven't we been able to make a species determination?"

Funaho answered that question easily by detailing the unprecedented combination of abilities possessed by the cyan-haired supercriminal, such as teleportation, phasing through solid matter, and creation of energy sabers. By the end of this listing, all shared an unspoken agreement that few, if any, known species had even one of those abilities, and none had them all.

Funaho next stated, "She travels in a black and grey pocket battleship. The vessel has been known to mysteriously disappear when landing on a planet and then reappear later. Despite its small size, two days ago it succeeded in destroying a Juraian ship of the line patrolling near the Karullian Second Bank's asteroid belt stronghold, killing the tree and 200 Juraians aboard." Everyone nodded; this was the event that had unofficially triggered the meeting. Juraian space trees were the preeminent vessels in space. There was a slight chance that an armada of pirates might bring a Juraian space tree down, but a lone pirate destroying one was unheard of.

Funaho continued, "The pirate proceeded to loot the strongbox's entire contents before leaving. Total casualties from all of the pirate's raids to date are 724 ships and 8029 lifeforms. The targets for the pirate's theft vary between pre-Juraian artifacts, banks, agricultural products, biomedical research firms, weapons testing grounds, and energy production facilities."

"This concludes the briefing," Funaho said.

The lord who had not yet spoken blinked at Funaho a moment before doing the ritual and asking the question, "Is there nowhere that she spends her ill-gotten gains?"

Funaho shook her head. "All our contacts indicate that the stolen property has not resurfaced on the market. The new pirate is unknown in criminal circles."

King Azusa now stated, "We now must determine what to do about these new criminals."

The lord who last spoke commented, "I think it clear that we must call out the fleet. The Galactic Police can't handle these threats alone."

There was much nodding around the table. King Azusa then proposed, "The unknown pirate seems to be a slightly greater threat than that Ruins Buster. We should send slightly more than half of the fleet after the unknown pirate; the remainder will conduct a sweep of unplundered ruins in an attempt to catch the Ruins Buster."

It took a bit more discussion, but that was eventually agreed upon. Also agreed upon was Lady Seto's idea; posting an incredibly large amount of reward money for information on either criminal.

* * *

This seedy bar was one of millions on the shipping lanes, but it was one of Nagi's favorite places to relax. She actually enjoyed the atmosphere here, the fact that everyone minded their own business. Unfortunately, she was getting good enough at her job that she was no longer automatically shrouded with anonymity. The local criminals were starting to get nervous, suspecting that there was someone who was listening in on their conversations in the bar. Someday they'd figure out who it was. Perhaps there'd be a rousing bar fight when that happened- that was something to look forward to.

Nagi listened with interest as a male humanoid and female humanoid entered the bar. The male recognized a friend, and after some preliminary greetings said to his friend, "Hey, have you heard about the Juraian reward?" His friend agreed, "Yeah, she must've made someone mad to get that much money offered for her!"

The first speaker's date hadn't heard of this before, and requested an explanation.

The friend of the first speaker exclaimed and gesticulated, "I can't believe you haven't heard of her! The one who pulled off the Karullian bank heist? She came outta nowhere, and now the Juraians are offering top dollar for information about her!"

Nagi didn't care one way or another about the Juraians. She'd never actually met one, and certainly none in the government or nobility. She knew enough of their traditions to be wary of offending them, but they kept to themselves enough that she wasn't at much risk.

"So where does she hang out?" The female was obviously trying to make the guys feel self-important. She and Nagi doubted he actually had any idea of where the mysterious new supercriminal made her hideaway.

The first guy leaned close and said in an overdramatic voice, "Nobody knows."

His date blinked, and Nagi did a mental double take. He couldn't possibly be serious.

"Surely she hangs out with somebody? Runs with a gang? Has a feud with a rival?" The female tried question after question, but her date and his friend insisted that the mysterious supercriminal had none of these.

This was odd, and Nagi was now intrigued. A completely asocial criminal? She'd do much more checking before she believed it, but where could this supercriminal hang out without even rumors being started? The lack of rumor did suggest that the supercriminal had no social connections.

As Nagi pondered these things, the threesome had become involved in an enraptured discussion of some of the supercriminal's esoteric raids. They were just finishing up the tale of the supercriminal's assault on a biomedical research company when the female complained, "Now wait a minute! Who could she possibly fence this stuff to! Genetic research? What kind of kingpin wants that?"

"Yeah, a criminal would have no need for it," the friend of her date agreed, "but a corporation would." A knowing look crept over his face. "She's a new product that some corporation developed in their genetic labs. They're using her for industrial espionage, to steal all the secrets from their competitors."

Nagi doubted this fellow actually understood genetic research. If creating a new life form at all, let alone one of the supercriminal's power, was possible simply by rearranging genes, then any corporation that had made her would be far ahead of the current technology curve. Their competitors would be in the stone age by comparison, and their products would hardly be worth stealing in that case. It'd make more sense to market whatever technology had made the supercriminal. Besides, if the corporation were to sell products based off stolen research, the theft would be obvious enough that they could get sued or prosecuted.

The female looked at her date as he said in his overly dramatic voice, "No, that's what they want you to think. It's a conspiracy." He dropped his voice for effect: in reality he very much wanted to be heard. "The Juraian government is behind it all. They've made a new superweapon and are beating up everyone who doesn't support their hegemony. They say that she blew up a Juraian ship, but they actually had it rigged to look like she destroyed it."

Nagi wanted to laugh, but refrained. That didn't really make sense. If the Juraians wanted to destroy those who opposed them with a mysterious superweapon, they'd send the superweapon after the pirates, or perhaps some of the more dodgy worlds within their sphere of influence. From the gossip the guy had just shared, it was clear that the supercriminal was attacking interests owned by the general public, as well as Juraian allies like the Kuramitsu family, in addition to businesses in which Juraian nobility had a large stake. No Juraian would attack his own pocketbook.

But the question still remained. The supercriminal was stealing items hard to sell even on the black market. If the supercriminal wasn't selling them, what happened to them?

Her mind was made up. She'd have to pursue this supercriminal.

* * *

1287 A.D.

Nagi's mind had, over time, become intimately connected with Ken-ohki's. They each knew what the other was thinking and feeling at any moment, without even having to bother transmitting it. The only side effect, unknown to either of them, was that occasional intense bursts of thought or emotion would cause Nagi's eyes to flicker upwards and to the right, and reciprocally Ken-ohki might mew aloud the words he thought. Nagi knew of no species, including her own, which had a level of telepathy or empathy sufficient for such a close bond. It had to be an ability of Ken-ohki's.

Despite this bond, she had learned little of his past. He obviously didn't enjoy thinking about it; whenever the subject came up, raging anger and deep sorrow arose within him. Nagi did not have access to his memories, nor did he appear to have access to hers. She wasn't sure whether this was because of an imperfect bond or because they both enjoyed their privacy, but the arrangement suited her. Only sometimes did he recall things strongly enough for her to see them - or was he trying to show them to her, to help her understand him, in an awkward way?

He was only a small lepinoid, but he was tough and a good fighter, and they'd saved each other's lives on occasion. At least, she thought she'd saved Ken-ohki's life, and he was grateful for her aid. He was still tough enough that he might've survived that death ray a particularly desperate criminal shot at him.

For some time Nagi and Ken-ohki had been capturing many different criminals, unable to pursue the cyan-haired supercriminal due to lack of information. They had gotten a new lead on the cyan-haired supercriminal in the last month: she had attacked a farming world. Nagi and Ken-ohki were now patrolling this area in their ship, hoping to encounter her. Ken-ohki became angry and sad often when thinking of this supercriminal, and her battleship as well. Nagi didn't know what to make of it, but it wasn't her place to intrude in his mind.

"Searching for her hasn't gotten us anywhere," Nagi said mentally to Ken-ohki. "Let's assume she'll hit the bank in the region, and wait in ambush there." He agreed indifferently. Nagi had hoped Ken-ohki would reveal some knowledge of the supercriminal's motivations, if this supercriminal was part of his past, but instead accepted some disappointment.

The waiting sometimes involved in being a bounty hunter was sometimes quite incredible. Patience was essential to a successful stakeout. As they waited for forty days, Nagi and Ken-ohki had sparring practice (his leaping abilities made up for his size, so his jump kick was quite amazing.) They also watched the news and made profiles of criminals, and educated guesses as to where the criminals might strike next.

It was as the forty-first day dawned on the nearby planet that their patience was rewarded. The grey and black battleship entered the star system at incredible speed. Fortunately it was entering the system from the side opposite Nagi and Ken-ohki's vessel; otherwise, the battleship would've destroyed them.

Nagi appeared totally calm, but she was astonished. Her yacht was one of the fastest vessels in existence, but it was only halfway to the planet before the supercriminal had destroyed the planet's disarrayed defense fleet and made a landing. She hoped she'd have enough time.

* * *

The green glow from Ryoko's eyes reflected off the bank vault. With a few well practiced motions, she used her energy saber to sever its door. Tossing her cyan hair, she started stuffing valuables into a sack. Ryo-ohki hopped from point to point in the room behind Ryoko, serving as a lookout. No one had yet managed to seriously endanger them, but Kagato would be angry if they were careless.

Ryo-ohki froze in astonishment, and Ryoko actually gasped. Ryoko could see in her mind what Ryo-ohki saw. It was impossible. He was dead-

With a cry of anger more fierce than he had ever uttered before, Ken-ohki lept upon Ryo-ohki. She dodged just in time, avoiding him by only centimeters.

Nagi blinked as a million thoughts and emotions swarmed at her from Ken-ohki. Somehow he had guessed that this animal and the battleship were one and the same. She didn't understand that. And somehow he had guessed that the small animal was the same individual, Ryo-ohki, whom he remembered sometimes with great sadness and anger. That was an easier connection to grasp; this Ryo-ohki's adult form looked much like she had as a child, simply larger.

Nagi ran into the room as her partner kept Ryo-ohki occupied. If that were Ryo-ohki, then could the supercriminal possibly be the Ryoko that Ken-ohki sometimes remembered?

Nagi lashed out her whip at the form that emerged from the vault, but it dodged at incredible speed and flew into the air. There was no doubt in Nagi's mind now. Evidently whatever species Ryoko was included changing eyes from yellow to glowing green as part of puberty. In any event, this was clearly the Ryoko he recalled. The resemblance was too strong to be a coincidence.

Ryoko, from her aerial position, launched a series of energy bolts at Nagi. Barely dodging them, Nagi leapt onto a nearby statue, then leapt off of it to reach Ryoko's altitude. Nagi swung her whip at Ryoko while also shooting with a high-powered stun pistol.

The stun pistol had little or no effect. The whip connected with Ryoko but didn't seem to especially pain her. Instead, she grabbed it and used it to pull Nagi towards her. At just the right moment, Ryoko delivered a forceful punch to Nagi's head and released the whip. Nagi was hurled backwards and down, striking the wall with her back before falling face-first on the floor. Ryoko laughed.

She had been knocked unconscious for the first time in years, Nagi realized a few seconds later. Many creatures would probably have died after being hit like that. If she weren't of such a durable species, Nagi reflected, she would not have taken up such a dangerous career.

Ken-ohki quickly filled her in mentally. Ryoko and Ryo-ohki had left a few moments ago. Ken-ohki was concerned for Nagi's welfare, but Nagi could also tell that he felt a sense of grim triumph over the damage he had been able to inflict on Ryo-ohki.

Nagi struggled to her feet. For the first time in her life, she'd encountered a criminal that she might never be able to capture. It was entirely possible that no amount of strategy and no technology Nagi would ever wield could restrain or kill Ryoko. If she continued pursuing her, she risked serious injury or death, for herself or Ken-ohki. Even if that didn't happen, every moment she spent chasing Ryoko was a moment she was chasing an unwinnable bounty and forgoing many achievable bounties.

With a grim smile, Nagi set off after Ryoko, and Ken-ohki kept pace with Nagi, sometimes even leaping ahead. Nagi could hardly believe she'd even considered giving up. This wasn't just about money or proving who was strong. It was about justice. She'd see that every criminal received their just deserts.

Nagi emerged from the building. Ryoko's battleship hung in the sky, and Ryoko herself was flying just above ground level, away from the building and towards the battleship. Ryo-ohki moved away to deal with some of the defense fleet that had just arrived at this location, and Ryoko flew about in the town, apparently hoping to lose any and all pursuers. Nagi ran towards the area where she saw Ryoko last.

Ryoko flew through the outskirts of the city, dodging some of the blasts of energy that Nagi sent her way. Ryoko attempted to fly faster, to lose her pursuer, but Nagi kept doggedly on her trail. Every time that Ryoko tried to fire back, or to ambush Nagi, Nagi and Ken-ohki would disappear. Every time that Ryoko tried to leave, she realized that the two of them were following her again.

Ryo-ohki felt such sorrow at seeing Ken-ohki again, and seeing him so angry. Ryoko wasn't sure why. Both their memories were very fuzzy on the early days. Ryoko didn't remember Ken-ohki at all, and Ryo-ohki remembered him as a childhood friend. There was a time when he left, for some reason, and then Ryo-ohki remembered nothing more of him. There were times when other, more horrible memories threatened to resurface, however.

Where Ryo-ohki felt sorrow, Ryoko felt deep fear. Nagi might not have the physical strength to harm her, but she had cunning that Ryoko distrusted. For the first time, she faced an adversary other than Kagato who might find a weakness in her.

More than that, Ryoko feared that Nagi would be able to follow Ryoko off the planet. Kagato had always impressed on her the need for secrecy, and for no one to be able to follow her, or observe the rendezvous when she transferred the stolen goods from Ryo-ohki to the Souja. His anger would be terrible if Nagi kept up her pursuit, and Ryoko rightly feared his anger.

Ryo-ohki had destroyed the last of the defense fleet, but Ryoko couldn't leave yet, for Nagi still followed closely. Ryo-ohki suggested a course of action to Ryoko, and Ryoko took it. Ryoko tried to look behind her at every chance she could, to catch every glimpse of Nagi and Ken-ohki that she could.

Ryo-ohki used Ryoko's senses to locate Nagi and Ken-ohki. She aimed at them and fired at full power.

As quick as could be, Ryoko teleported aboard Ryo-ohki and they fled the planet with all speed. Ryoko hoped desperately that even if somehow her enemies had survived the blast, they would not be able to follow them in time. She hoped, she hoped, she hoped-

Souja was there, hanging in orbit, bearing Kagato. He must've been watching. He would be angry.

Ryoko had a sudden inspiration, to flee, but Kagato crushed that thought easily. He opened a channel of communication to Ryoko and said in a voice of such icy anger that she had not dared provoke in years, "You would run from me, garbage? At last you show some signs of intellect. I'm inclined to transform you and your furry counterpart into the slag from which you came. Slag would be more useful to me than the two of you. You can't even kill a bounty hunter."

Ryoko knew it was no use begging for mercy. She gritted her teeth and prepared herself and Ryo-ohki.

Kagato lashed out with the Souja, once, twice, thrice, firing a single green beam at Ryo-ohki each time. Kagato could sense no emotions from his thralls, and only the general bent of their thought, but he had very good knowledge and control of the portions of Ryoko and Ryo-ohki's mind that gave them the ability to move. He clamped down on Ryo-ohki's ability to move and prevented her from dodging as he scored her with his beams again and again. Ryoko wept as she heard the screams of Ryo-ohki, and shuddered as her bond with Ryo-ohki caused her to share the pain.

Kagato snorted as this went on, and told Ryoko and Ryo-ohki with disgust, "Take that for your cowardice and weakness! To run from a bounty hunter! They are vermin, you two are nothing!"

He had never been this angry before in her life. Ryoko was too full of pain to wonder when the end would come, and what sort of end it would be.

The barrage ended suddenly, and Souja began to leave the planet. He carelessly compelled Ryo-ohki to follow him, and said nothing more. This made Ryoko shiver. It was his way. He cared so little for them that he did not even bother to warn them that if they allowed themselves to be pursued again, he would kill them.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Deep in the heart of the great tree palace of Jurai, Princess Ayeka stepped forward and bowed as her brother introduced her: "Nagi, Ken-ohki, I'd like you to meet my sister, the Princess Ayeka. Princess Ayeka, this is Nagi and Ken-ohki, the bounty hunters who gave us the information about the connection between Kagato and Ryoko."

Nagi nodded and said politely, "I'm pleased to make your acquaintance." Ken-ohki made an affirmative meow.

Ayeka replied, "I'm very glad to meet you both, to whom Jurai owes so much."

Now that he had introduced them, Yosho apologized, "I am sorry to leave you, but the council will reconvene shortly, where I assure you, we will act on this information."

"I'd be happy to give them a tour of the palace," Ayeka offered. Yosho thanked her, and bade the three farewell. Nagi nodded, and Ken-ohki dipped his head.

When the tour was done, Ayeka invited Nagi and Ken-ohki to sit on with her on a bench in front of a cunningly wrought wooden fountain. After a moment, Ayeka asked Nagi, "If I may ask, however did you survive the attack?"

Nagi gestured at Ken-ohki, "To be more accurate, he survived it for me. He shielded me from Ryo-ohki's attack." She paused a moment and added, "And before you ask, I'll just tell you that I knew it was Kagato because I set my yacht to intercept and record all communications in the area. That Kagato chewed out Ryoko without even bothering to scramble his communications." She waited for Ayeka's reaction.

"His arrogance will be his undoing," Ayeka said confidently. "He cannot stand against the full might of Jurai."

Nagi said in a matter-of-fact tone, "If he can boss around Ryoko and Ryo-ohki, he's not arrogant- he's appropriately confident."

"That's your considered opinion?" Ayeka said, searching Nagi's eyes. Nagi raised her eyebrows. Ayeka, accepting her statement, followed up with another question, "You've fought this Ryoko yourself, you said. How strong is she?"

Nagi framed her answer carefully, stating neutrally, "She's strong enough to challenge even a member of the royal family of Jurai in single combat."

Ayeka considered her studiously, then said, "If you and Ken-ohki are quite rested, I will conduct you to the treasury, where we shall disburse your bounties, and then to your accomodations."

Ken-ohki leaned forward, and Nagi agreed, "We're ready, Princess Ayeka." They followed her out of the room.

* * *

Kagato looked at all the foodstuffs Ryoko had captured on her latest raids, and sealed it within large biological isolation vats. That should be enough to last him centuries- his plans shouldn't take that long, but it was best to be prepared.

He checked the locks on the treasure vault, the munitions room, the genetic research lab, the artifact museum, and the energy production equipment. He'd stocked them all with the artifacts and technology he and Ryoko had stolen from the various worlds, and studied how he could use them to his own ends. Kagato had investigated biomedical technology to learn ways to change himself and make himself stronger. He had reverse engineered the captured energy production equipment and weapons to gird Souja. The artifacts had not been nearly so helpful- most of them did not reveal the secrets he was interested in.

Kagato made his decision. This stage of his plan would wind down in the next few years- there was only so far he could weaken Jurai even with such spectacular raids as he performed. Once this phase of the plan was done, he would close in on his final objective.

His ultimate target was the sphere that had given him life.

The prize he hoped to attain there was power.

* * *

Next Chapter

Washu eats a chip casually and comments, "Oh, hey. I'm supposed to do the next chapter preview. I don't know why; I'm still supposed to be frozen in Souja's antilayer. Or maybe that's why I'm supposed to do the preview." She has an idea. She sets down the bag of chips, quickly calls into existence her phantasmal keyboard, and reads the full copy of the script.

"Huh, well whaddya know. Kagato does have a lot to do with the next preview. That jerk! He's going to kidnap her! Isn't mind controlling my daughter for years enough! Somebody bust me out of his prison already so I can teach him a lesson. Better yet, maybe Ryoko should teach him a lesson."

Washu clenches her fists as she announces, "The next chapter is No Need For The Prideful One."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"In order to fit my backstory, I've made up nearly everything that happens in this chapter, and modified, probably beyond recognizability, the first time that Nagi pursued Ryoko."

"Oh, and for clarity's sake, I made up Ken-ohki being shot at with a death ray. I don't think the Tenchi series even has a death ray, I made that up too."


	21. No Need For The Prideful One

No Need For The Prideful One

Four Months After Tenchi Rescued Mihoshi

The Galactic Police's 31st fleet was patrolling the area for pirates. Kagato kept focused as he moved the Souja to intercept them. He thought of nothing other than the combat to come. These were minor opponents, but discipline in combat was essential.

The commodore of the fleet called up the Souja's records with horror. Kagato's records were current, for every few decades he surfaced from hiding in a random region of the galaxy to attack some luckless shipping.

The fleet would not be able to escape in time, the commodore knew. The Souja had been at very high storming levels, and so had come undetected until the entire fleet was well within weapons range.

Retreat was cut off, and victory could not be obtained by arms. The commodore knew within moments there were only two things to do. He ordered all the vessels to transmit distress signals and use all of their weaponry on Souja.

Kagato watched carefully, but they hadn't any new weapons. Souja withstood all the attacks. He began his counterattack, using massive green beams to destroy every vessel except one. That lone vessel he simply disabled.

Moments later he had teleported aboard its bridge. The crew was surprised but well-trained, drawing their blasters and firing on him. Kagato had to admit, lately the quality of the officers had been improving. Marshal Kuramitsu's efforts were paying off. Kagato formed his energy blade and made short work of the bridge crew, then turned to the ship's databases. He transmitted the sections that most interested him to the Souja- the entries on the Galactic Police's best officers, the doings of the Juraian royal family and the Kuramitsu family, and the latest research on archaeology and weapons.

Kagato returned to the Souja and moved back into the wilderness of space as he began reviewing the data. The disabled vessel wasn't worth destroying. The fleet's distress call had already identified him positively.

* * *

About Two Weeks Later

Dinner at the Masaki house was going sour. Sasami's cooking was scrumptious, as usual, but Ryoko and Ayeka's fighting had reached the boiling point rather faster than usual.

Ayeka finally snapped, "Your insolent attitude is just what I've come to expect, you green-eyed monster!" That said, Ayeka quickly turned her head away with a sharp "Hm!"

Ryoko froze and stared with vast anger at Ayeka.

Mihoshi pointed at Ryoko, "But her eyes are yellow, not green."

Ayeka gaped at Mihoshi.

"Maybe Juraians see light in different wavelengths than humans do," Nobuyuki put his hand to his chin as he speculated.

"Oh, wait, Ayeka must've been speaking metaphorically," Mihoshi decided.

Tenchi started eating a bit faster, hoping that he could finish his meal and get out of the room soon. He really needed some relaxation after his exams. Sasami was making herself as scarce as possible, and Yosho was eating with deliberate calm.

Ayeka started to feel uncomfortable, as though some sort of line had been crossed, one which she hadn't even known existed. She forced herself to look at Ryoko's eyes. They were indeed yellow, with black catlike slits, just as they had been for months. Ayeka realized that in the heat of the moment she had seen Ryoko as she was seven hundred years ago, when her eyes glowed bright green.

Ryoko slowly ground out, "My eyes aren't green anymore."

"Of course," Ayeka said slowly, "I apologize," though she did not know why she apologized.

Ryoko began to say, "I'm not going to -" but Tenchi cut her off, "No, the two of you are not going to blow up the dining room this evening, so you're going to forgive each other! Look, the two of you let it go last night when it was you who said something, Ryoko!" Ryoko grumbled, "Fine then. I accept it," and resumed eating.

Ayeka resumed eating as well, but she was now silent, distracted by her own uncomfortable emotional state, and the nagging question: Why did mention of her previous eye color provoke such anger in Ryoko?

* * *

In her survival shelter on Venus, Kiyone ate another ration. She had just enough, she figured, to hold out a few weeks more. Hopefully that would be long enough to get a rescue approved by bureaucracy. Her cube had proven irreparable with the components on hand, so she had been unable to contact anyone. Fortunately, by this point, she and Mihoshi had missed a scheduled report, so headquarters would be arranging a backup mission. Unfortunately, a rescue mission into the protected zone required some of the most voluminous paperwork ever conceived. She now faced a race against Galactic Police and Juraian bureaucracy for her salvation. Kiyone sighed mournfully.

* * *

Capt. Nobeyama pushed a button in his office in the Galactic Police headquarters. The button sent off the last form, and Capt. Nobeyama was quite relieved. That should be it. When Kiyone and Mihoshi didn't send their report last month, he had set off on a mountain of paperwork to get a rescue mission approved. He had to fill out the forms indicating that the officers were missing, find personnel suitable for a rescue mission, get these personnel cleared for entering the protected zone by the Juraian government, and prepare a plan to search the protected zone which would not alert the people of Earth to extraterrestrial presences. All of this had taken until now for him to get filled out. His commander not only had to approve all of those forms, but also had been filling out the requisition forms for all the supplies the rescue team would need. Now the last form was on its way to his superior, where it would be countersigned and sent to the Juraian government- since the protected zone was their territory, their bureaucracy would sign off on the form as well. Still, it was almost done. If the officers could be saved, it would happen fairly soon.

The commander suddenly knocked furiously on the door of his office. Capt. Nobeyama was surprised into motionlessness for a moment, then stood and pushed a button to open the door. "Captain, have you heard the news?" the commander asked quickly, breathing heavily. Capt. Nobeyama was startled- his superior usually signaled to request entry to his office, and was always the picture of calm. Capt. Nobeyama shook his head silently; he'd heard little news, he'd been doing the rescue paperwork day and night for weeks. The only thing that he could remember recently was Kagato's resurfacing about two weeks ago, when Kagato annihilated the 31st fleet and harvested its data, a fate which befell some unfortunate officers every few decades.

The Commander said, "Kagato's resurfaced. Again. He broke through the line of the 62nd fleet. He was apparently in too much of a hurry to destroy the whole thing. His vector was 34-24-9."

"That's," Capt. Nobeyama gasped, and was unable to speak any more words. The Commander nodded. Capt. Nobeyama gulped. Dread crept inside them both. They hoped against bitter experience that Mihoshi and Kiyone would need a rescue team, and not a team to extract their remains.

* * *

The next day, Ayeka unexpectedly came upon Ryoko on the couch. Ryoko was lying there, smiling in a serene way that Ayeka had never seen before. Snow was falling softly outside.

Ryoko slowly turned to look at Ayeka, and Ryoko's smile shifted to her usual mischievous one as she noted Ayeka's arms, in which she was carrying a basketful of laundry. "More laundry, Ayeka? Why bother? It seems to never end. Besides which, no matter how much laundry you do, it won't help. I'm the only one who can make Tenchi happy." Ryoko laughed.

Ayeka sniffed and retorted, "I do this to show my appreciation for our continued lodging here." Ayeka felt somewhat off-balance, though. All of the Masaki family seemed to appreciate her help around the house, but Tenchi's gratitude had become more important lately. Perhaps Ryoko's ceaseless implications were true.

"Just what is your interest in Tenchi, in any event?" Ayeka asked. "To hear Tenchi tell the story, you should hate all of us, because of our relation to my brother Yosho, seeing as he did seal you in a cave."

Ryoko began to assume the serene smile again. "Why not tell you? I just had such a good dream remembering too. I bore that grudge against your brother for years. My body was stuck in that cave, but somehow my mind could see- well, within a few miles of the cave, anyways. I watched your brother and his family ceaselessly. I think he was aware of it too, vaguely."

Ayeka slowly, almost unwillingly, sat down to listen.

"Not even I can stay angry forever, though. I still have a bone to pick with Yosho, but it's not nearly so bad as it was back then. Back then, being alone in a cave for so long, seeing so many people but not able to interact with any of them, it got to be all I could think about," Ryoko said, sadness ingrained in her voice.

Ryoko's voice grew slow and happy again, "Then Tenchi was born. I'll never forget watching him. He was the cutest baby you ever saw, always laughing and cheerful. When he was little, he put out his arm toward my cave. Most people in Yosho's family stayed away from the cave because of my legend. To see him reach out to me, it was, well, it was love at first sight!"

Ayeka raised her eyebrows, not quite believing Ryoko's words, and questioned her, "And so when the one person who truly accepted you, whom you had watched for years, set you free from seven hundred years of imprisonment, you tried to kill him?"

Ryoko flinched, and laughed nervously, and awkwardly stated, with many pauses, "Well, I was just kidding. I wasn't really going to hurt him. I was just playing around. I wanted to, well, impress him. And I was so happy to be out, I just had to get moving again, and well, fighting is moving a lot! It wasn't really fighting, it was more like, er, dancing!"

"He had to cut off your hand to get you to stop," said Ayeka dully. She picked up the laundry basket again and stood, saying in disbelief, "You really are a monster. Worse, you're ungrateful. I can't understand why you think Tenchi would prefer a dried-up mummy like you over someone like me, with," Ayeka smiled and moved her arm, "the smooth skin of youth."

"You are so mean!" Ryoko yelped, a small tear beginning to form in her eye.

That tear, the only one Ayeka had ever seen Ryoko cry, did make Ayeka feel a pang of guilt, but she quickly shoved the pang aside and left, saying, "Spare me your false tears."

More tears began to run down Ryoko's face, and she retreated from her own guilt over what she had done when she was set free. She sought for solace in her memories of Tenchi- as a baby, as a child playing near her cave, sometimes looking inside it longingly, at her as she imagined. She remembered him resting in its shade as he worked, not so many years ago.

Then with a shock, she remembered something she had forgotten. It was the first time his mother had brought him out to the cave, as an infant strapped to her back. That was when Tenchi had first reached out to Ryoko's cave. Ryoko suddenly remembered what had happened next. Tenchi's mother, Achika, had looked at the cave with an expression of intense sorrow, and said, "Please, take care of him for me, when I cannot?"

Ryoko was still as confused about that now as she had been then. Had Achika been able to sense her? Who else would she have been talking to? But protect Tenchi from what, and when? Achika had died a few years later, perhaps that had been what she had meant about "when I cannot." But surely Achika hadn't known about her own death. And what threats did Tenchi face that he needed any protection from?

Mihoshi plopped down on the second sofa that was perpendicular to Ryoko and brightly suggested, "You know, I think we should make a hot springs resort near here!"

Ryoko stared at her a moment. Ryoko's train of thought had totally derailed.

Mihoshi mistook this as encouragement to continue, and went on, "Yeah, this is way out in the countryside, perfect for a resort! I know I love the hot spring resorts on Beta Cygnus II, and they make tons of money, and they're really fun to visit. Gee, maybe I should tell Mr. Tenchi's father, and then he could start one, and then..."

Ryoko wondered how long Mihoshi was going to prattle. She hoped Mihoshi would lapse into her habitual afternoon nap soon.

Ayeka passed through the room again empty-handed, and Mihoshi leapt up when she saw her. Mihoshi called across the room, "Say, Princess Ayeka! Do you have a minute! I've got a secret to tell you and Ryoko!"

With some strain, Ayeka assumed a smile and suggested, "Mihoshi, secrets don't long remain secret if you call them out across the house like that." At one point in time, it would've been against Ayeka's better judgment to cross the room and enter into secret congress with Mihoshi. Over the past few months, however, Ayeka had decided that it was best to accede to Mihoshi's more harmless whims. Mihoshi was well-meaning, but could create all sorts of accidental mischief.

Taking Ayeka's advice, Mihoshi sat Ayeka down on the couch beside her, put one arm around the shoulders of Ryoko, and the other around Ayeka's shoulders, and leaned them both in towards her head as she whispered, "You know, I can't believe I'm telling you two this, I mean, since I only just met you and all, but you've both been so nice to me, oh, and I've just gotta tell somebody!" Mihoshi giggled.

Ayeka stared dully at Mihoshi while Ryoko fidgeted.

"I mean, ever since I heard how Tenchi saved me," Mihoshi began to blush, "I've been thinking that Tenchi might, oh, hee hee, might be my destiny!" She released them both to stifle her giggles.

She didn't notice that Ayeka and Ryoko were nonplussed and displeased, and wore looks that obviously indicated that they had, in fact, divined this so-called "secret" four months ago.

Sasami entered the room and huffed, "There you three are! Ayeka, you've only done half the day's laundry, and the rest of you have been shirking too!"

The threesome gained an unexpected reprieve from these reproofs, in the form of a hole in space. The hole opened near the door to the porch, in front of the couch where Mihoshi and Ayeka sat, and the couch where Ryoko lay. The hole was perfectly circular, and about the size of a person. It opened in just the twinkling of an eye, leaving only an impression of darkness inside it, and closed almost as quickly. Before the hole closed, a man in green robes entered. His white hair contrasted sharply with his robes, but matched his pale skin, and his yellow eyes rapidly surveyed the surprised faces in the room.

"So this hunch paid off," the robed man said. "You were all here. Come, Ryoko."

"Die, Kagato!" Ryoko screamed, and launched herself at the man with incredible fury. Kagato formed a green energy blade and warded her off at the last moment, his face twisting into a snarl.

Ayeka leapt to her feet, drawing her key and commanding, "Sasami, find Tenchi!" Sasami began to stumble backwards.

Kagato slashed and parried at Ryoko viciously. He spat at her, "You filth," and his face twisted aside as she punched it with full force. He extended his palm and the hole in space formed again. With another hand he grabbed one of Ryoko's arms and hauled her inside the hole. Soon they were both gone.

Sasami ran from the room wailing, "Tenchi!"

* * *

Minutes later, Tenchi ran outside with Ayeka, Mihoshi, and Sasami. Azaka and Kamadaki flew beside Sasami and created a shield around her.

Katsuhito, Tenchi's grandfather, was walking in the woods and unreachable, and Nobuyuki was at a meeting at work. Tenchi had desperately wanted to warn them that their first unfriendly alien had come to the house, but it was impossible.

Funaho the space tree told Tenchi and Ayeka through their keys, "The Souja has only now dropped its storming level, just enough so I can sense it. This is a trap, or a challenge."

Ayeka shook her head and said, "Nevertheless, we must do something."

Funaho suddenly related in alarm, "There's a distortion forming near my position!"

They ran faster, and were just in time to see Kagato emerge from a hole which he created in the air near Funaho's uppermost branches. He hung motionless in the air, moving not a bit. Kagato held Ryoko's limp body in his arms a moment longer and then tossed her to the ground.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi, Sasami, and Mihoshi exclaimed. Sasami and Tenchi rushed to her still body.

Kagato ignored Tenchi and Mihoshi. He bowed to Ayeka, and Sasami, greeting them thusly, "Princess Ayeka, Princess Sasami, it's been far too long since I've seen the younger half-sisters of my dear friend Yosho."

Ayeka replied angrily, "Your visage has certainly been marred. The evil in your soul is made manifest." She was in her battle armor, and her shield network of small wooden logs surrounded her.

"This is self-improvement, based on sophisticated bioemedical research," Kagato disagreed mildly. He turned his head as Mihoshi pointed her blaster at him and challenged, "Most Wanted Criminal Kagato, you are under arrest! I am authorized to use deadly force against criminals of your designation!"

Kagato wondered aloud, "Can this really be the great Mihoshi? Have you read no history or catalog of my abilities? Do your worst." Mihoshi fired and fired at him, but he simply phased out, turning nearly transparent, and the shots passed through him harmlessly.

Returning to solidity, Kagato adjusted his pince-nez and said maliciously, "I was quite disappointed to learn of your fall from grace. You used to be quite an efficient cop. Now you've let down your grandfather. What a disappointment to Marshal Kuramitsu you are. And what have you done with your far superior partner? Where is she?"

Mihoshi broke down into sobs and cried, "I don't know! I thought by now she'd have come for me! Kiyone, where are you?"

Kagato returned his regard to Ayeka and Sasami. "I think we should renew our acquaintance, seeing as it's been some seven centuries since last we met. Please, come join me aboard the Souja." He began to float down towards them. Ayeka drew her key and extended its energy blade. She leapt up to attack him.

Kagato extended his own energy blade and blocked her attack, saying, "Where are your manners?" when he suddenly noted Tenchi also leaping at him, energy blade extended. Kagato swept back up into the air, dodging both attacks.

"What does an Earthling do with the king's blade?" Kagato demanded harshly of Tenchi.

"What have you done with Ryoko?" Tenchi demanded.

"I shall not ask again," Kagato warned, "what right have you to a blade of Jurai?"

Tenchi leapt at him again, and so did Ayeka. Kagato kept both at bay and watched them carefully. Finally he commented, "So you, boy, are an adept of Juraian sword techniques. Yosho did come here. But I doubt you inherited your ancestor's durability." He pointed his palm at Tenchi and blasted him away with his forcefield. Tenchi fell upon Ryoko with a grunt. Kagato bore down upon Ayeka, pressing her hard with swift attacks, and phasing out whenever she tried to strike a blow.

"Tenchi!" Sasami and Mihoshi worried.

Tenchi recovered from the stunning fall and got up as quickly as he could from Ryoko's prone form, asking her, "Ryoko, are you all right?"

At a break in the swordfight, Kagato questioned, "Why do you care for that waste product?" Ayeka aimed a vicious lunge at his head, and he floated off to the side, stabbing at Ayeka's gut before she could react. There was a horrible crashing noise. Tenchi turned towards them and shouted, "Ayeka!" The shields protested mightily, but withstood the blow until Ayeka could leap to another branch. Kagato decided that now was an appropriate time to use his secret weapon, and told Tenchi, "Ryoko is fine."

Tenchi blinked, and uttered, "Huh?" and turned around to see for himself. That action saved his life. It gave him just enough time to whip up his sword and block Ryoko's energy saber. He saw to his astonishment that she was standing, with a feral snarl on her face and a green glow in her eyes. Tenchi had just enough time to ask, "Ryoko?" before she attacked again. Tenchi blocked this attack, and barely managed to intercept the flurry of blows that Ryoko rained down on him. Bewildered, he shouted, "Ryoko, come to your senses!"

Sasami clapped her hands to her face, screaming, "Ryoko, no!"

"What's that noise?" Mihoshi asked frightenedly. The far off yowling came steadily closer, and soon there was a crunching of the new-fallen snow, coming from the direction of the house. Mihoshi saw a small brown being approaching them from that direction and said, "Oh, it looks like Ryo-ohki-"

The green lights from Ryo-ohki's gem and eyes streaked as Ryo-ohki lept off the ground and onto Mihoshi's face.

"Mihoshi!" Sasami shrieked, and ran to her. By main force she shoved Ryo-ohki off, but once Ryo-ohki had her bearings back, she leapt at Sasami. Ryo-ohki rebounded off the shield, but this time landed on her feet and yowled.

Tenchi was unwilling to attack Ryoko, and yelled, "Ryoko, you've got to come to your senses!" She did not heed, but began to float above him. She dissipated her energy saber and prepared to fire bolts of energy on him.

Ayeka leapt to the ground and whirled aside, only barely dodging Kagato's latest blow. His attack struck the side of her shield, but several of the logs in the network had expended all of their energy, and fell to the ground, spent.

Katsuhito slowly trudged up. He was unnoticed by the combatants until he requested, "Would you mind leaving my family and guests alone?"

Kagato resigned himself to addressing the old fool- best to dispose of this distraction quickly. Kagato told him, "Leave us, Earthling. This is a matter of power beyond your comprehension."

"Really?" Katsuhito inquired lazily.

Kagato didn't answer. Katsuhito, instead of leaving, leapt, and as he passed behind Ryoko, cuffed her on the neck sharply. She fell, and Katsuhito landed beside her.

Kagato's eyes narrowed, then he realized something about Katsuhito, and his whole face showed his astonishment.

Tenchi blanched and admonished him, "Grandpa!" Katsuhito smiled and reassured him, "She's a spry young lady, she'll be fine in a bit."

Disbelief was writ large across Kagato's face. He asked, "Yosho, is that really you?"

* * *

A sudden gust of wind howled and brought the normal smell of the forest. Bits of snow on the ground were disturbed.

Ayeka stood stock still, with her mouth open, staring at Katsuhito with large, horrified eyes. Sasami was looking at him as though he were about to sprout branches and become a Juraian tree. Tenchi looked at him as though his grandfather was admitting to being Sasami's ten-legged lion. Mihoshi looked cold and confused.

Kagato shook his head and continued in some amazement, "Yosho, you look so old. I almost didn't recognize you."

Katsuhito did not deny anything by facial expression or body language. Instead he replied, "Time has also changed you, Kagato, and not for the better."

In answer, Kagato said, "Oh, no, it is you who have decayed, while I have become greater," and then pulled up his sleeve on his right arm. Mihoshi screamed, and Sasami put her hands to her mouth. Ayeka's eyes narrowed.

Kagato's right glove appeared to be floating in thin air. There was no arm or hand visible at all, yet as Kagato moved and flexed his arm, the glove moved as though an arm and hand were present, and he wiggled the fingers of the glove at Mihoshi.

Katsuhito nodded. This explained much.

"You can clearly see the lovely scar you left me, Yosho," Kagato sneered at Katsuhito.

Mihoshi's face had turned pale, but her confusion got the better of her terror, and she pointed out, "Um, but your arm's invisible. We can't see any scar."

Kagato glared at her.

Katsuhito, or rather, Yosho, smiled at her. "He's telling me he has a new body, and no longer has the scar. I'll explain later."

Kagato flew forward at incredible speed, swinging his sword at Yosho. Tenchi leaped, and just barely managed to block the attack with the sword Tenchi, but Kagato's momentum shoved Tenchi to the ground. Kagato flew on for several meters, unable to finish him off, a prisoner of his own momentum. Yosho reached down and helped Tenchi up, asking, "My boy, may I borrow that a moment?" Tenchi nodded and handed the sword over, looking with dismay and a lack of comprehension at his grandfather. Yosho smiled at him and turned to leap at Kagato while Kagato reversed course.

Kagato blocked the attack, and Yosho immediately executed another attack. Kagato levitated to give himself the advantage of height, but Yosho used the opportunity to strike at Kagato's legs, which were harder for him to guard but easier for Yosho to strike. The two rained fierce blows on each other, constantly shifting and vying for position. Several times Kagato tried to use his hands' forcefield to blast Yosho away, but Yosho barely managed to sidestep these attacks.

The shock of Yosho's revelation began to wear off Ayeka, and she would've gone to help her brother, but she saw him shake his head slightly. Her fists clenched. Couldn't he see she wanted to help? She forced herself to calm down. Rationally she knew that with her shield network compromised, she'd only get in the way of her brother. She couldn't bear to turn her face from the fight and begin to repair her shields, however. She hadn't seen her brother in so long. Nothing else mattered, not even the chilling tears on her cheeks.

The fight carried Kagato and Yosho near to Funaho. Yosho began to leap upon the branches, using their height to nullify Kagato's previous advantages. His attacks nearly struck home several times. In the past, Kagato would've become angry or frightened, but years of not caring for others' hearts had dampened the fires of his own.

Kagato instead sent a mental command. The unwilling body of Ryoko revived and hurled itself at Yosho's back. The onlookers cried out, and Yosho barely managed to leap to a lower branch. As soon as he was there, he blocked Ryoko's next attack while trying to keep an eye on Kagato. Yosho looked into Ryoko's glowing green eyes as they held their swords athwart each other, and shouted with righteous indignation, "You coward! You've always been using her as a shield!"

"Cease your posturing. You abandoned your responsibilities seven hundred years ago," Kagato said in an unruffled tone, not caring a whit for the insult. He positioned himself behind Yosho and prepared to blast him with the forcefield. As he released its power at Yosho, he added, "We both did what was in our own interest."

Yosho reached around Ryoko's energy saber and grabbed her shoulder. He threw himself and her down, he landing on the wide branch upon which he had stood, and she simply hanging horizontally in air. The blast whistled above them both. Yosho tried to regain his footing without slipping on the icy limb and falling to earth. He threw the sword Tenchi into the trunk of Funaho. Fortunately for him, Ryoko showed no inclination to attack again, though her eyes still glowed green.

Kagato's gaze had fixated upon the sword Tenchi, embedded in the trunk. He greedily swooped upon it, and applied himself to the trunk like a woodpecker. He reached out to grasp it, and was literally shocked when its security field activated and caused pain excruciating enough to make him utter a howl.

He pulled himself away and adjusted his pince-nez. He thought aloud, "How clever, to limit access to the sword so even close relations like I cannot touch it. And I must say, it put up quite a fight. The sword hasn't decayed as much as its owner."

Yosho carefully tried to regain his footing as he pointed out, "I thought you would find no ancient source of power, though you pillaged all the ruins in the galaxy. And without that sword, you have no other way to access Juraian powers. You are the one fighting the losing battle with time."

"Not so," Kagato pushed his pince-nez even farther up his nose as he demanded, "Within one hour, come to me bearing the sword, with its security field deactivated, or I shall destroy this planet, your mother's homeworld." Ryoko teleported away from Yosho and reappeared next to Kagato. Both of them moved backwards into the dark hole, and were quickly obscured from view. The hole closed, leaving nothing.

Yosho carefully clambered down the tree. Tenchi ran forward to help him down. Now that the fight was over, Yosho was breathing heavily. He was uninjured, but he could not mask the pain that his aging body provoked by his movements.

Ayeka stared at his back as Tenchi helped him alight to the ground. She called out, "You are not Yosho, are you? It's not true, is it?" He said nothing, and again Ayeka cried, "Is it?"

Yosho did not turn around, but he lowered his head and said heavily, "I am so sorry, my sisters, for what I have put you through."

* * *

Ayeka fell to her knees. "No! You knew I was looking for you! I looked for seven hundred years, every opportunity I had! I lived in your home for months! We talked of my plans to find Yosho, and it was you all along!"

Yosho finally turned to face her, wheezing a bit and leaning on Tenchi's arm. "I owe you many apologies for that. The pain I felt when you told me those things, and the pain I feel now, are not nearly enough penance for hurting you and Sasami so."

Ayeka hid her face and began to sob.

Sasami asked in a small voice, "Why?"

Yosho shrugged. "I never imagined it would be your ship that would receive Funaho's message about Ryoko being released. I thought it would be better for everyone if I remained dead. I thought you'd soon be rescued and forget all about this world. Once you crashed, I should've realized this remote region of space, enclosed in Father's protective zone, and so far off your course, would never be a zone the Juraians would search for you when you went missing."

"You can't mean that! We love you! Father, your mother, my mother, we've all missed you for seven hundred years!" Ayeka shrieked.

Yosho said softly, "It has not been easy for me either. But it was the only thing I could do for all of them. There was a civil war coming, Ayeka." Ayeka shook her head vehemently and said, "No! Father's law allowed half-Juraians to assume the throne! Your right as firstborn would've been upheld!"

"Father's law was begrduged by many," Yosho disagreed gently. "Those who hated me would've fought against me and, without your consent, made you a figurehead to be placed on the throne. Or perhaps some new faction would try to claim the kingship. In any event, such contest for the throne could only harm the empire, and my family."

Tenchi spoke, for the first time. Yosho was still leaning on him, and Tenchi turned his head to look at him, saying "So that was how you knew, all along, everything that was happening. And Ryoko knew it was you too." Yosho nodded.

"While we're all explaining stuff," Mihoshi requested, "you said you'd explain Kagato's ghost arm?"

"I can't be sure of the details," Yosho hemmed. "I know he was trying to show me that the scar I gave him was gone. And he isn't aging. But I didn't say I could explain the ghost arm!"

"Oh, brother," Ayeka sighed despite herself.

"Maybe he somehow became the same sort of creature as Ryoko?" Sasami suggested.

They all considered it a moment. Mihoshi's contemplation was so depressing that she cried, "I wish Kiyone were here! Or Misao! Or Grandpa!" She mopped at her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Sasami asked the world in general. "We have to help Ryoko!"

"I see no reason why, sister," Ayeka said, standing at last. "She's been Kagato's tool for years. She ravaged our homeworld, and she would've killed our brother if she could."

"But you saw! Something was wrong with her! And Ryo-ohki!" Sasami protested.

Tenchi blinked and asked, "Uh, where is Ryo-ohki?"

Mihoshi sniffled and picked Ryo-ohki up out of a large pocket on her uniform. "I put her here for safekeeping. She was acting a little crazy. Maybe she was hungry."

Tenchi sighed, then looked closer at Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki's eyes were their normal color, and looked determined. In fact, she seemed to be trembling all over. Looking at them all, she gave a steely meow.

"Ryo-ohki, you're better!" Sasami said joyfully, and petted Ryo-ohki's fur.

Tenchi looked at Yosho- no, at his grandfather. "Grandpa, I know I can't let Kagato keep controlling Ryoko and Ryo-ohki. And I definitely can't let him blow up the planet. But how can I stop him? I don't have the strength."

Yosho looked back at him seriously and told him, "Perhaps not. But I think there is more strength in attitude and intentions than most people give credit for. This is a time when your purpose can't waver. Now is the time when you must decide whether you'd rather die failing or die having never even tried."

Tenchi gulped. Then he nodded, and put a look of steely determination on his face.

Yosho smiled, and told him, "You probably ought to get your sword out of the tree. It is yours by rights, after all."

Tenchi looked at his grandfather, about to protest that he needed to help him stand, but Ayeka understood and came and supported Yosho. "Thank you, sister," Yosho said. She smiled sadly and replied, "You're welcome, brother."

Mihoshi looked at Tenchi with concern as he leapt up the tree and got the sword. He would be in such terrible danger if he faced Kagato. "Hey, wait, Tenchi!" she yelled, running towards the tree. She forgot about Ryo-ohki and dropped her, making Sasami wince in sympathy. Mihoshi continued, "Let me come too, please!"

"How exactly are you going to reach Kagato?" Ayeka pointed out severely. "Kagato failed to note that we do not have a spaceship."

Ryo-ohki dashed up to Ayeka and meowed at her. Ayeka blinked, uncomprehending. Ryo-ohki dashed to the lakeshore only a few feet away and began to meow rapidly, somehow forming a pattern, and then a cadence. As if in answer, a narrow beam, colored along its length by the colors of the rainbow, shot out from nearby Funaho, and another shot out of the lake.

"Ryu-oh," Ayeka said in surprise.

Ayeka's key grew warm, and from under the lake Ryu-oh answered, "Don't worry so, Ayeka. I trust her."

Ryo-ohki hunched her back and all her hair stood straight on end, as though she were afraid, but she made loud, fierce exclamations, ready to fight anything and endure all to save her lifelong friend.

A large beam of energy shot out from Ryu-oh beneath the lake, and another from Funaho beside the lake. Both beams intersected Ryo-ohki at the gem on her forehead. Ryo-ohki meowed piercingly.

Sasami worried, "Oh no, Ryo-ohki!" Ryo-ohki withstood the influx of energy and was efficiently absorbing it. The beams ceased abruptly, and Ryo-ohki made a startling leap in the air, simultaneously curling into a ball. Her body began to morph and grow, mass appearing from nowhere. Within seconds, she had assumed her spaceship form. Ordinarily, her regenerated body would've needed a few more years to mature to the point where she could transform from her normal cabbit form to a spaceship, and back. Ryo-ohki had, however, used the energy from Funaho and Ryu-oh's beams to mature by years in the space of seconds, developing to the point where she could transform.

As everyone stared in wonderment, Ryo-ohki plunged beneath the waves. She reappeared shortly thereafter, bearing one of the major sections of Ryu-oh within her lower spines.

"One last venture into space," Ryu-oh explained encouragingly to Ayeka. Ayeka had been staring enraptured at the sight of her friend in flight again, but now made a moue and said, "Please do not phrase it that way."

"Well, I guess that'll work." Tenchi had finally recovered from his surprise.

Mihoshi had already begun to run towards Ryo-ohki, who obligingly came near the snow-covered earth and formed a portal for entry.

Ayeka stared at Ryo-ohki a moment longer, then requested formally, "Lord Tenchi, may I have the honor of aiding you in this sortie?"

"Sure," Tenchi agreed. He put a hand to the back of his head as he hoped that sortie meant what he was guessing it meant from the context.

In her brother's ear, Ayeka whispered, "About what you said before brother...we do forgive you."

Ayeka turned to her sister and the robots. "Sasami, Azaka, Kamadaki, please remain here and help our brother." Sasami came forward to help Yosho indoors, and the robots chorused, "Yes ma'am!" as they placed themselves defensively around Sasami and Yosho. Ayeka walked towards the combined craft, and made to enter Ryu-oh. However, Ryu-oh informed her, "I still have lingering structural weaknesses. I'm airtight for the moment, but combat stresses could change that quickly. You should enter Ryo-ohki." Reluctantly, Ayeka did so.

"Come back quickly!" Sasami called in farewell.

Tenchi waved goodbye to her, smiling reassuringly. When he, Mihoshi, and Ayeka were inside, Ryo-ohki immediately took off, securely grasping Ryu-oh's capsule.

* * *

Ayeka paused aboard Ryo-ohki. She had been about to repair her shield network, but the thought had led her to a realization. "Lord Tenchi," she called him over. When he approached, she withdrew a spare ring from a pocket on the belt of her armor, similar to the one she wore on her own finger. She explained, "It will form Juraian battle armor on you."

"Thank you," he said gratefully, "I'm going to need that." He set it on his finger. He was about to ask how it worked when, in the course of fitting it, he twisted it just so. A brief martial theme played, and he was rapidly enveloped in brown armor on his torso, arms, and legs. Like Ayeka's armor, it allowed great range of motion.

"So, why the music?" Tenchi asked.

"Do you not like the tune?" Ayeka asked in surprise.

"No, no," he said hastily, "it's just, uh, never mind."

Ayeka was distracted by the sight of Mihoshi playing with her cube. "Mihoshi, what do you think you're doing!" Ayeka reprimanded her. This was not the time to be fiddling with the laws of the universe.

"What? I like to do this on takeoff, it's very relaxing. And I need my equipment, but I-ooh!" Mihoshi was startled as orange and black armor encased her. Her fingers were encased in durable, light blue gloves. A matching bazooka was conjured out of nowhere and strapped to her back. Mihoshi looked herself over and exclaimed, "Oh, isn't that neat! I'd forgotten how to get the cube to give me my armor! Wow, and that's where my bazooka went to!"

Ayeka utilized all of her discipline and self-control to avoid saying anything intemperate.

* * *

Ryoko was in a prison of despair that bound her even more tightly than Kagato's mind control. Ryoko could hear Ryo-ohki's free voice in her mind, trying to help her, but Ryoko had realized that she was beyond help now. How could she not have seen it? Once again she had fought against Tenchi, the only person she had ever cared about other than Ryo-ohki. Ryoko realized now that she really was too weak, too weak to prevent Kagato from taking over her mind again. All Ryoko had was bluster: when it came time to actually be strong, she had failed.

Kagato had cemented Ryoko's body in place with crystallized biological isolation gel, in case his mental hold over her should break. For the moment that seemed to be a small risk- her will was already broken. Kagato was doing an excellent job of lying to himself, presenting Ryo-ohki's resistance to his control as something he had planned.

The information that he had obtained from the police fleet was invaluable, he reflected. Laid out clearly in the databanks of the ships he had raided was the search pattern to locate Ayeka and Sasami. The search covered the entire intended course of the princesses, but only he had been able to make the guess that they would detour to Earth. It was the only planet of interest to a Juraian in the whole area.

He watched, and forced Ryoko to watch, as Souja tracked the progress of Ryo-ohki towards their vessel. Kagato opened a communications channel to them.

* * *

Kagato's imperturbable face was projected into the air of Ryo-ohki. He looked carefully at the crew on Ryo-ohki and asked, "Have you come to deliver the key?"

"No, we haven't! Let Ryoko go right now!" Tenchi demanded, but Kagato had already turned off the transmission as soon as he heard the "No." The bridge lurched as Ryo-ohki dodged a beam weapon from Souja. Ryo-ohki began to change course rapidly to avoid the barrages that were now emanating from Souja.

* * *

Ryoko felt deep horror and sorrow within her. Why did she have to be so weak? She could see the danger Ryo-ohki and the others were in. Why couldn't she have stopped Kagato before?

* * *

"I know you can understand me, Ryo-ohki!" Ayeka shouted, "please, return fire!"

Ryo-ohki was dodging the attacks from Souja, but not making any of her own. It was unclear whether this was due to a reluctance to potentially harm Ryoko or an inability to accurately target Souja while avoiding Souja's many beam weapons.

"What about your ship?" Tenchi asked Ayeka. "Can we do anything from there?"

"We could use the Light-Hawk Wings," Ayeka nodded, then stepped quickly to regain her balance as Ryo-ohki veered.

"We're already flying, we don't need wings!" Mihoshi pointed out. Ignoring her, Ayeka explained, "It is one of the Juraian space tree's most powerful abilities, to create a powerful shield. We could use the Wings to block the attack, then launch an attack of our own. Unfortunately, the Wings aren't designed for attacking, so we'll have to reconfigure them briefly- which means they won't be able to defend us for a time."

"Okay, tell me how to make it work," Tenchi said.

"Tenchi?" she asked in surprise. He explained, "You two know more about how to fly spaceships and defeat Kagato. I'll take the risk here so that you two can take those risks."

Ayeka accepted his decision with a sense of foreboding and told him how to use the sword key Tenchi to activate the Wings on the portion of Ryu-oh they had brought along. She also taught him how to use his sword key to access Ryu-oh's teleportation system and transport himself onto Ryu-oh's bridge, clutched in Ryo-ohki's spines. As soon as he understood, Tenchi nodded and smiled at the worried faces of Ayeka and Mihoshi, and teleported away.

* * *

Three glowing blue swathes of light emanated from the capsule Ryo-ohki clutched in her spines. These Light-Hawk Wings arranged themselves equidistantly from one another, all three residing on the vertical plane in front of Ryo-ohki. As one of Kagato's beams hurtled towards the craft, all three of the wings rotated, maintaining their distance from one another, like a giant windmill or pinwheel. The effect of this rotation was to place one of the Wings in opposition to Kagato's beam, and the beam was harmlessly absorbed.

Kagato ceased his barrage. He needed to power up a more intense weapon system. For good measure, he'd power his attack with the gems he'd stolen from Washu.

* * *

"The attack has ceased," Ryu-oh informed Tenchi through the sword he held in his hands.

"Right," he agreed, and used the sword to begin the next series of control manipulations Ayeka had described to him. While Ryu-oh maintained the Wings, Ryo-ohki took the opportunity to move them closer to the Souja.

Tenchi and Ryu-oh worked together to make the Light-Hawk wings expand and connect with each other to form a circle, then bend backwards to form a cone. Tenchi concentrated as hard as he could. Ayeka had told him that only his Juraian energy synchronized with Ryu-oh's energy could make the Light-Hawk Wings work, and that changing the shape of the Wings in the wrong way would make the attack less powerful. They needed to hit Souja as hard as they could.

Ryu-oh and Tenchi compressed the Wings into a brilliant, glowing blue sphere hovering before Ryo-ohki as she hurtled towards Souja.

* * *

Souja's telepathic interface informed Kagato that the weapon system he needed was fully charged. Kagato ordered the strike, targeting the capsule of Ryu-oh that Ryo-ohki tightly clutched.

* * *

"Go!" Tenchi shouted, and the blue glowing sphere he and Ryu-oh had made surged forward, speeding towards Souja.

Several ports on Souja opened up, and green rays focused into a giant ball of green energy, which was sent hurtling towards Ryo-ohki.

The missiles were too fast and too unexpected to dodge, and so there was a massive explosion on both ships.

The Souja's shielding system had been broken, and a hole roughly the size of Ryo-ohki had been gouged into it. Souja, however, was about twelve times the size of Ryo-ohki, and could survive the hit.

Ryo-ohki whirled and screeched, heard only by her occupants and Ryoko. Most of her was unharmed, but there was a trail of wreckage in her wake from her lower spines and from Ryu-oh's capsule.

* * *

Ryoko watched this with deep fear. She wanted to help Tenchi, she needed to help Tenchi- oh if, only she could!

She was shocked to see that she had teleported out of her confinement and into the area of space where Ryu-oh's debris still floated. Without even realizing it, she had broken free from Kagato's domination of her mind.

This thought was quickly shoved away. She had to find Tenchi. He couldn't survive in vacuum like she could.

* * *

"What happened to Tenchi?" Mihoshi pleaded of the world at large.

Ayeka clasped one of the gems which floated about in Ryo-ohki's cabin and begged, "Please, Ryo-ohki, we need to find him. Search for Lord Tenchi." Tears ran down Ayeka's face as her key remained cool in her hands, and no word came from Ryu-oh or Lord Tenchi.

Ryo-ohki called up several views of the surrounding area, and moved back towards the area where Ryu-oh had been struck.

* * *

Ryoko sobbed soundlessly. It was too late. It had been too long. Ryu-oh's capsule had been dashed nearly to splinters, and her life-giving atmosphere had dispersed into the void. No matter where Tenchi was in this ruin, he couldn't have survived this length of time in the chill of space.

She felt the tendrils of Kagato's mind trying to reclaim herself and Ryo-ohki, but their minds were too full of grief and rage to allow him so much as a toehold.

Ryoko made a fist and glared at Souja. She couldn't let Tenchi die for nothing. She would save his planet, and have her revenge at last.

* * *

Next Chapter

Ryoko breathes heavily, looking at Kagato's giant starship Souja, hanging opposite her in the void of deep space.

Mihoshi is sobbing aboard Ryo-ohki.

Nearby, Ayeka slowly wipes her eyes with a handkerchief. Ayeka tells the audience in a voice of sadness, "Lest you think this is the first of Kagato's murders, read in the next chapter how he slew many fellow Juraians in a treacherous attack on his own homeworld. The next chapter is 'No Need For Jurai.'"

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Most everything is just the same as the OVA episode, with only minor modifications to fit my backstory."

"There are only a few big differences I can think of. One is that I had Ryoko always know Yosho's secret- the OVA sometimes gave the impression that she had lost track of who he was. Another is that I had Ayeka battle Kagato- in the OVA only Tenchi did until Yosho came, and then only Yosho fought. The way I was writing Ayeka, it made sense for both Tenchi and Ayeka to fight Kagato for as long as they could."

"A minor difference involves the armor ring. I don't think the OVA covered quite how Tenchi got it. I haven't quite decided why Ayeka had a spare ring, but I decided she did and she gave it to Tenchi. In a later OVA episode, Tenchi twists the ring and it creates the armor on him while cool music plays. It isn't clear that the ring is making the music, but I decided for this fanfiction it was making the music. So far in my fanfiction Ayeka's ring hasn't played music when she activated her armor- perhaps she has set hers to a more practical silent mode."

"Finally, I've decided that for this fanfiction, Achika, from the Tenchi Universe movie 'Tenchi In Love', is Tenchi's mother."


	22. No Need for Jurai

No Need For Jurai

* * *

Kagato looks imperiously at the audience. "I am your DJ for this episode," he comments, making no mention of the fact that Dragonwiles made him this episode's theme song DJ. "The song I have chosen is 'The Phantom of the Opera' from an Earth musical by the same name." He presses the button and leaves the studio.

A few minutes later, Dragonwiles pokes his head into the studio and says in an annoyed voice, "And I don't own the song or the musical, OK?" He leaves, muttering imprecations at Kagato for not saying that part.

* * *

1289 A.D.

Seven hundred years ago, as today, the planet of Jurai was surrounded by a large asteroid field and two small rings. At the time when Ryoko and Kagato were notorious space pirates, Jurai was defended by a fleet of first-rate space trees, the most powerful battleships in known space. They were supplemented by battlestations in elliptical orbits to intercept intruders far from the planet, and in closer orbits, a tightly interwoven planetary defense network, consisting both of weapons platforms and Light-Hawk Wings which defended the platforms. All of this was supplemented by an early-warning system with the power to sense ships hours away through all known storming levels.

Kagato had developed a new, greater storming level, so the sensors were only able to give a warning of five minutes when he arrived in Souja, trailed closely by Ryoko in Ryo-ohki.

The defense fleet hurriedly assembled to face the threat, and accelerated to intercept him far from the planet, but within range of some of the outlying battlestations.

Kagato opened several ports on Souja as he cruised further into the system. Before he entered the range of the battlestations' weapons, green light streamed out of the ports. He fired several volleys at the battlestations, vaporizing their thick armor and destroying their power cores. Some of the stations exploded, while others floated dead in space.

The battleships extended all of their weapons ports and Light-Hawk Wings, but again Kagato was able to engage them before they were in range. The Wings barely held back the great spheres Souja spat at them, allowing the battleships to close to their firing range. They attacked Souja, while Souja trained both its beam weapons and its great spheres of energy upon the battleships. This combination was enough to destroy several Juraian battleships. No first-rate Juraian battleship had been lost since Kain.

Some of the battleships fired upon Ryo-ohki as Kagato sent her out from behind himself and into the fray. Ryo-ohki dodged most of the attacks from the Juraians. To the utter surprise of the battleship captains, Ryo-ohki's attacks passed through their Light-Hawk Wings as though they did not exist. The Wings were not overwhelmed, and the space trees and Juraians powering the wings were not drained or weakened by successive hits. The Wings were at full power, yet Ryo-ohki's beams penetrated them, something which had never occurred in all of history.

In the space of minutes, one of the most powerful fleets in the galaxy was destroyed, to the last vessel.

Kagato used Souja to fire some long-range shots at the Juraian planetary defenses, clearing the path for Ryo-ohki. To keep the momentum of his attack going, he sent the much faster Ryo-ohki ahead to the planet's surface, while he approached in the slower Souja. He targeted more planetary defenses, just in case, but he knew that the abilities of Ryoko and Ryo-ohki would allow them to get past the remaining defenses with only marginal difficulty. He'd let Ryoko and Ryo-ohki run amok, to show the people what would happen if they did not obey him, but he would rein them in after a time. He needed this planet intact, for it was the one place left in the universe where he could hope to find the secret of ultimate power.

Kagato prepared himself for his upcoming battle. He would challenge Tsunami herself and wrest away her power.

* * *

Tsunami seethed at the base of the Royal Arboretum, deep in the palace tree in the capital of Jurai. The space trees around her in this many-tiered and well-lit gallery communicated to each other and to her their distress and confusion as they sensed the panic of their friends the Juraians, and the death of their comrades in space. All over the planet, the Juraians were trying to coordinate a defense against this surprise attack, and the trees scattered across the world and the trees residing within the Arboretum rapidly relayed as many messages as they could.

Tsunami almost felt like she was on fire, she was so angry. Kagato had long ago forsaken the protection she had offered the royal family of Jurai, and Tsunami longed to break him, to bring him to justice for his crimes, to avenge all her friends lost in battle against him. Tsunami sensed the energy that Ryoko and Ryo-ohki brought to bear against her people, which could break through the defensive energies she had given her space trees long ago. Tsunami wished to rip apart Ryoko and Ryo-ohki, the treacherous fiends.

Despite this, Tsunami restrained her wrath. To snuff out those powerful beings required a great deal of power. If Tsunami were to unleash that power here, so close to Jurai, she would undoubtedly annihilate all the lives in the solar system, and perhaps in an even greater area. She could do it, and prove herself strong and just in her own eyes by killing Kagato, Ryo-ohki, and Ryoko, but she knew that slaying so many she had sworn to protect, Juraians and space trees, would simply birth a new evil.

Tsunami therefore watched and tried to lend patience and calm to the trees who looked to her for guidance, as the destroyers approached.

* * *

Kagato approached the planet calmly, watching Ryo-ohki hurtle through the atmosphere. Ryo-ohki was effortlessly destroying all the defenses that hindered her, defenses that could've rebuffed armadas.

Kagato scanned the system again, confirming that he had destroyed the outlying defense systems. The rest of the Juraian fleet, ironically, was spread across known space hunting for Ryoko and himself. Kagato prided himself on learning that the king had departed the day before to command one of the expeditions. It was an opportunity Kagato had determined not to miss.

He noted a party of Juraian nobles assembling on the planet's surface, ready to battle Ryoko as soon as she landed. He doubted that weakling Ryoko could defeat them, so he formed a vast green sphere to launch on their position.

Souja suddenly rocked as it was struck by a blast from the right. The vast Juraian battleship had dropped its storming level only milliseconds before the attacking so that it could sneak up to point-blank range. It was Kirito, King Azusa's battleship. The fleet of the king's bodyguard appeared around Kirito as they dropped their storming levels and attacked Souja. Kagato retargeted his green sphere, aiming it at the new threats beside him. He'd need to use all Souja's firepower against these premier ships of Jurai.

* * *

Ryo-ohki paused her descent some distance above the ground and fired at the Juraian nobles who had assembled to engage her. Most of the nobles had scattered and fallen back into buildings already, so this attack was not as effective as it might've been. As soon as Ryoko teleported onto the field, the nobles returned. They'd learned through brief battles on other worlds that Ryo-ohki wouldn't fire on Ryoko's position.

Ryoko whirled through the air, firing bolts and deploying her energy saber. The personal shields and body armor of the Juraians was based on somewhat different principles than Light-Hawk wings, so were slightly better at fending her off.

Ryoko growled as they pressed on her again. Her flying abilities were largely countered by the Juraian's ability to propel themselves through the air for a short time. They were relatively easy to defeat on their own, but en masse presented something like a danger. Ryo-ohki fired low power shots when the trajectory was right, but the nobles were mostly using their keys as swords for melee combat, so Ryoko was usually too close for Ryo-ohki to attack.

* * *

Sasami cringed. The loud noises of people shouting and alarm klaxons frightened her. She had not yet grown beyond the toddling stage of Juraian development, thus her mind was still that of a small child.

She huddled into herself, alone in her room in the palace. Sometimes there were large booms, as the battle was taking place very close at hand.

She ran to the wall furthest from the noise and clutched herself against it. Exactly how was never afterwards clear, but she apparently activated a secret passage, perhaps placed in those quarters in case of some intrigue made irrelevant by the passage of centuries. Sasami felt the wall open behind her, and since she was leaning against it, she fell backwards. She slid down a chute behind the wall and found herself in a much quieter place.

It was pretty here, in a long corridor with ancient, well-preserved decorations, the wooden walls of the passageway polished and sedate. It was also much quieter, deeper in the tree.

Sasami began to smile. This was the part of the palace she liked. She moved onwards.

* * *

Ryoko snarled. If this kept up, she might actually be in some sort of trouble. The Juraian nobles were pressing in thick. She definitely wasn't going to count on Kagato bailing her out.

Seizing upon an old idea of hers, one she had practiced when Kagato wasn't watching, Ryoko began to teleport small bits of herself away from the combat area, concealing this by teleporting away bits of herself around her wounds, then quickly regenerating herself.

There wasn't time to properly form the amalgamation she created behind the nobles, so it was somewhat transparent. Though it was large, it didn't have much substance- but that would only make it harder to damage. She also made it pale white and gave it six eyes- that ought to intimidate them.

As her three gems blazed, she commanded it to move forward, attacking her attackers from their rear. She smiled. Her creation obeyed her just as her own body would.

The nobles were taken totally by surprise. The thing waded in among them, tossed some aside and strangled others. One of the nobles who managed to react in time slashed off its arm. The arm hung in the air a moment like a small patch of fog, and even drifted downward slightly, but Ryoko's gems blazed and the arm reattached itself. The thing now blazed energy at the nobles, piercing their personal shield networks.

Ryoko had not been idle all this time. She tore into the forces opposed to her. Caught between her and the white nightmare, the nobles were wiped out.

* * *

Queen Misaki coordinated the attack of the bodyguard's fleet from Kirito while her husband, King Azusa, concentrated on helping Kirito maintain the Light-Hawk Wings. Queen Funaho was carefully observing the Souja, reviewing all the data they had on it and all the data they were gathering now, attempting to determine its strengths and weaknesses.

They had meant to leave the day before, but delays and problems quickly mounted up and overwhelmed their plans. It had been irritating at the time, but at least their delayed departure was now enabling them to defend Jurai.

In the present, Souja was taking a battering from Kirito and the fleet of bodyguards. On the communications channels, Misaki could hear the enthusiastic and slightly unnerving voices of Tettei and Tessei as they daringly pressed their attack. Those two only got excited when there was something to fight.

Kagato was proving to be a worthy opponent. He was managing to survive the onslaught. Returning fire, he was slowly wearing down or overpowering the Light-Hawk Wings of the guard's ships. Another of the bodyguard's battleships was destroyed.

Misaki winced in sympathy. Turning her head, she agitatedly asked of Funaho, a few meters away, "How long can he keep this up?"

Funaho was mostly calm, but Misaki had known her long enough to see her concern. Funaho replied, "We've never been able to determine his power source, so we must assume indefinitely." She directed her next comment to her husband, "Targeting his weapons ports just after he fires may help."

King Azusa made a noise in the affirmative, and Kirito targeted the ports as she had advised. They fired a few volleys while maintaining the Wings, and it did indeed diminish Souja's attacking power. Unfortunately, he was still destroying their fleet.

The king set his face determinedly. He hoped that Ayeka would soon reach Tsunami. If Tsunami heeded Ayeka's request and came out to shield them, they might have enough time to destroy Souja. Then they could concentrate on Ryoko.

* * *

Yosho was assisting with damage control on some of the orbital defenses, directing people as to the most critical repairs to be made, making decisions about a million things off the top of his head, keeping one eye on what he was doing, and the other eye on his planet and family in mortal peril. He also tried to remain calm.

He received increasingly harried reports from the planet's surface of Ryoko and her unearthly white monster routing all who opposed them. He wrapped up some final decisions, left others in the hands of the various commanders, and teleported to the surface to pursue the fight personally.

Yosho found the white nightmare attacking a unit of the city guard. He ran forward to help and was hurled by the creature some twenty meters away. Yosho picked himself up from the stunning fall, feeling the dirt cling to him, as though begging him to lie down and rest.

The white nightmare had gotten inside the capital and was destroying buildings. Yosho looked around and saw that the white thing had dispatched the guardsmen in the area and was laying waste to the shops, homes, office buildings, and emergency stations. He wanted to stay and defeat it, he wanted to stop its rampage, but he realized this thing had never been seen with Ryoko before. She was probably the source of it. If he destroyed the white nightmare, she might well make another, or twenty more. If he could find and destroy her, he could probably eliminate all the threats on the planet's surface at once.

He asked his ship Funaho to teleport him to Ryoko's current location.

* * *

Nagi and Ken-ohki entered the Juraian system. They had been hastily sent through the nearest checkpoint along with a reinforcement fleet of Juraian battleships. Nagi wasn't about to let these criminals get away with acts of wanton destruction, even though she knew her space yacht was clearly outclassed.

Ken-ohki yowled eagerly beside her.

"You may think differently in a little while, Ken-ohki," she told him sardonically. He meowed in a manner that she had learned was wry for him. Ken-ohki knew just as well as she that they would both regret not having participated in this battle more than anything that might happen in it.

Their fleet raced towards Kagato's rear.

* * *

Kagato's lips thinned in displeasure as he saw the reinforcement fleet attacking his rear. He summoned Ryo-ohki from the planet's surface.

The reinforcement fleet found themselves under sudden attack as a coruscation of red beams came from the brownish spaceship form of Ryo-ohki. She launched herself headlong into their midst, absorbing their first surprised and hastily aimed blast almost effortlessly, then dashing amongst them. She dodged about agilely while their shots tended to hit each other. Infused with power from Ryoko's gems, her shots struck true even through the protection of Light-Hawk Wings. Vessel after vessel disintegrated under this withering attack.

* * *

Ayeka had run through many long, twisting passages to the outer antechamber of the Royal Arboretum, near the trunk of the gargantuan tree that formed the palace. It was of the utmost urgency that Ayeka meet Tsunami in the Arboretum and request her aid in repelling the attack, so under other circumstances she would've had Ryu-oh teleport her. In this case, asking a favor from a being as powerful as Tsunami, she felt proper protocol had to be followed. There was also the fact that the entire palace was defended by the most advanced anti-spacial-warp technology known to prevent teleportation. The middle of a pitched battle against teleporting enemies was not the best time to turn off such defenses.

Ayeka didn't pause in the antechamber, but kept running. It was still a long way to go, through many sharp turns, before she would reach the the Arboretum. The difficulty of the path was yet another defense built into the palace. She ran on, her footsteps deadened by the special soundproof wood in the walls. Ordinarily their sedate and majestic coloring helped her to relax, but she couldn't relax now.

The white nightmare ripped into the trunk of the palace tree, shredding like paper the tree bark wall that could weather a hurricane. The nightmare would've been delighted to learn that Ayeka was within the path of its massive hand.

Ayeka ducked only just in time, her heart in her mouth- she had only just escaped, on sheer instinct. The nightmare began to flow into the palace after her. She quickly judged it to be faster than her. If she ran on to Tsunami, it would overtake and kill her before her message could be delivered. Such a fate was unacceptable.

Ayeka launched herself into the air with her Juraian powers and grasped the key at her belt. When the nightmare was just within range, she whipped the key off her belt. Ryu-oh provided energy to form a blade on the end in an instant, and the blade tore through the white nightmare's neck as Ayeka sailed placidly over its shoulder.

She landed on the other side, as the thing turned itself entirely about by twisting on its waist as though it had no bones. In a fluid motion, it extended its arm during the turn, swiping at Ayeka as she landed. With her back still turned to it, she heard the whoosh of air and ducked, pointing her blade in the direction she determined the attack to be coming from. Her blade sliced through the thing's wrist. Its hand, though severed, lagged the wrist only slightly as both hand and wrist passed harmlessly over Ayeka's head. The nightmare reattached its severed hand as its head reformed and reattached to its body.

Ayeka frowned as she turned in a crouch. Fighting this construct or whatever it was would be difficult.

* * *

Sasami gaily ran on through to the end of the silent corridor. Her young mind didn't understand much, but she realized that she was in the part of the palace where she was only rarely allowed to go. That secret passage had led her right to the door of the Big Tree Room!

Sasami giggled. This was her favorite place in the whole palace- she wished her parents would take her here more. But, she was here now. Without hesitation, she opened the door and breathed in delight, then let it out with a giggle.

The trees all stood serenely in a massive cylindrical vault that stretched far beneath her. Each stood tall and proud in a pool of water. Small balconies, interspersed at various heights and places on the walls, contained the pools and trees, and were the only places to light one's foot. There were no railings.

Sasami stepped out onto the balcony that extended from the door she had opened. She remembered what to do- teleporting was allowed in this room, if one used the special sky-blue circles set into the balconies. Sasami stepped onto one and was teleported to another balcony.

Tsunami had been about to set out to rescue King Azusa and the others in advance of a formal request when she and the other trees noted Sasami's presence with great alarm. What was the princess doing here? With the white nightmare nearby, she was in extreme danger. Princess Sasami, however, lacked a key, so they had no way of communicating the danger to her.

Sasami stepped off the teleportation circle on the balcony she had arrived at and forward to a tree resting in a pool of water. She bowed and said respectfully, "How do you do?"

The tree launched some communications beams into its pool of water, trying to tell her to leave and rejoin her bodyguards, but no Juraian could comprehend what the space trees' beams communicated. Sasami simply laughed and ran back towards the teleportation circle.

A piece of debris from some of the orbital defenses had been falling through the atmosphere for some time. Now it finally struck the great palace tree. The bark held against this onslaught, but there were severe reverberations in the Royal Arboretum.

Sasami screamed as she was shaken off the balcony and plummeted to the bottom of the Arboretum.

* * *

The lights on the bridge of Nagi's space yacht were off, and ice was beginning to form on the controls. Nagi had lost consciousness when Ryo-ohki's attack had destroyed the engines and almost obliterated life support. Ken-ohki worriedly leapt onto Nagi's shoulders and stared into her face. If something wasn't done soon, his friend would be as lifeless as the drifting hulks of the reinforcement fleet surrounding them.

* * *

Tsunami looked with horror at the prone and bleeding body of Sasami. Sasami had fallen to the lowest level of the Arboretum, landing on a decorative rock in the pool where Tsunami herself reposed.

She felt an overwhelming grief. There was little even one as powerful as she could do in the face of death. Tsunami had seen how Azusa grieved when he lost his father. She couldn't bear to tell him that his youngest daughter had perished. Tsunami, the mighty defender of Jurai, hadn't been able to do a thing to save her.

Was there nothing she could do? Tsunami realized there was one option, but she felt a rising panic as she considered it. It was unprecedented. What side effects might Sasami experience? What would happen to her, Tsunami, if she tried it?

The sight of Sasami's blood reaching the surface of the pool steadied Tsunami's spirit. There might be nothing she could do for Jurai, but there was something she could do for this girl, here and now.

Water rushed up in a fountain about Sasami's body, and Tsunami's energy circled in a helix about the water. The water and energy cycled, first for one second, then for another and another and another.

The water crashed back into the pool. The blood had disappeared from the rock and the back of Sasami's head. She felt her eyes open.

* * *

"You devil!" Yosho cursed Ryoko as she laughed before the building she had set ablaze. She teleported away, her saucy grin broadcasting the fact that she was toying with him.

Yosho was determined. He'd catch Ryoko if they played teleportation hopscotch across the entire planet. He asked his ship Funaho to teleport him again.

* * *

Ken-ohki knew that there were probably only a few seconds remaining. He jumped off of Nagi's shoulders and onto the floor of the bridge. The floor felt frigid to his paws, as to be expected since life support was failing.

He began to expand his entire body, very slowly and carefully, for he had never done this before and wasn't quite certain how. Once he had created a large hollow volume within himself, he opened a portal in his body and gently pulled Nagi inside with his arms. He sealed the portal in himself after making sure that he was correctly generating heat and atmosphere in his interior. He then continued to grow, slowly growing spikes and spines that reached down to the floor of the bridge. Soon he was too large for the bridge and it cracked apart as he continued to grow. He continued to expand himself, completing the destruction of Nagi's already totaled space yacht, hoping to save Nagi herself.

Ken-ohki finally stopped a few minutes later, no longer appearing as a small white lepinoid, but as a massive white spaceship, with spikes pointing downwards and a pink gem at his center. He looked around for Ryo-ohki, anticipating an attack from her, but she had already returned to the planet.

The hollow Ken-ohki had made inside himself had enlarged as well and become his bridge. Nagi revived and said softly, "Well done, Ken-ohki. You're all grown up now."

He meowed softly in reply.

* * *

Ayeka slashed through the nightmare again, but this time added a backstroke to it, slicing the thing at another location. It was slower to reform this time. Ayeka nodded to herself. She launched a dizzying series of attacks on the white nightmare, using her Juraian powers to fling herself from wall to wall, over and around the thing, slicing it again and again.

The thing drifted apart into as many sections as Ayeka had divided it into, then its components flew away from her and out the hole that thing had made only moments before.

Ayeka was breathing heavily. She placed her key back on her belt, coughed on some of the blood in her mouth, and saw a large bruise on the back of her hand. Mentally she added it to all the pain she felt on her back from where the creature had thrown her against the wall. She was surprised that she hadn't received too many more injuries.

* * *

The shattered sections of the white nightmare flowed into Ryoko and remerged with her body. She frowned.

* * *

Ayeka hurried through the last few corridors to the Royal Arboretum- the nightmare had almost fought her to the vestibule. Ayeka was astonished to see Sasami emerging from inside the Arboretum.

"Sasami! What are you doing here?" Ayeka asked in astonishment. She held Sasami in her arms as Sasami ran forward and hugged her in relief.

Hearing a noise, Ayeka swiftly turned her head to look behind her. Ryoko now stood there, her green eyes blazing malevolently. Ayeka turned sharply and drew her key, keeping Sasami behind her. Ryoko formed her own energy saber.

The hole in the bark must've formed a localized disturbance in the antiteleportation field, Ayeka realized in the midst of her shock. Ayeka wondered how many more seconds she would be able to keep her younger sister alive before Ryoko killed them both.

Yosho teleported in to Ryoko's right and leapt at her. She phased through his first attack, then stabbed at him. He stepped back just enough to avoid the attack and pressed forward again. Ayeka noticed in sudden worry that he was bleeding from a cut on his head.

"Ayeka, take Sasami somewhere safe!" Yosho said aloud. He parried one of Ryoko's attacks.

Ayeka didn't want to leave him, but she didn't want Sasami to be hurt either. Sasami couldn't be left alone- the white nightmare might target her next. Ayeka ran behind Yosho as he and Ryoko continued their lightning-fast melee.

* * *

Kagato's lip twitched downward, then returned to the horizontal, restoring his face's impassive expression. Kirito, the king's space tree partner, was too strong. He was taking too many risks facing Kirito and the remaining bodyguards in open battle. Kagato's battle was pitched too decisively- he might lose at any moment. There was no time to summon Ryo-ohki or Ryoko- as usual, they were both too slow for him.

They were of no further use. Kagato decided to leave both of them behind.

Best to regain his own strength by going into hiding, and repairing his Souja with the supplies he had onboard.

Souja began to move at top speed out of the Juraian solar system.

* * *

Yosho blinked, but he had not imagined it. As he and Ryoko crossed blades, her eyes had lost their green glow, and been replaced by eyes with yellow irises and black, catlike slits of pupils. Ryoko had stumbled forwards, but he was unable to take advantage of it because her change in momentum made him stumble as well.

Ryoko's expression rapidly shifted from malice to utter joy to maniacal bloodthirstiness. She had an unhinged look about her now, as though she knew she could do anything she wanted, and what she wanted to do was destroy all things.

He had to prevent that. They fought long and hard, he leaping as she flew, he feinting and she making murderous swings. Somehow their battle carried them out of the palace and beyond the antiteleportation shielding. Ryoko teleported over and over, out of the palace and all across Jurai, and each time Yosho followed, calling upon his vessel to teleport him again and again. Yosho called upon all of his techniques, all of his training, every trick he knew, and the fight slowly turned in his favor. Ryoko sensed it and immediately teleported away. Frustrated, Yosho looked to the sky and saw Ryo-ohki speeding away. Ryoko must've teleported aboard.

He needed to catch up to them, so he headed back towards the palace, where his partner and ship Funaho was docked at the Royal Arboretum. Funaho teleported him near the palace, but he had to run in on foot because of the antitransporation shielding. He didn't want to risk teleporting in again through the hole the white nightmare had made earlier.

Funaho used her own communication equipment to inform Kirito and Ryu-Oh that Yosho was going to pursue Ryoko, and they informed the rest of the royal family. Yosho appreciated Funaho's assistance, but also wished to speak with his family more personally. With his key, he summoned a relay bot.

A small robot that looked like an elegant branch with tiny buds of leaves flew to meet him and hovered before him, maintaining a short distance before him as he ran. It projected a hologram of the bridge of Kirito, where Yosho could see his father, King Azusa, his mother Queen Funaho, and the Queen Misaki, Ayeka and Sasami's mother. He knew the relay robot was projecting his image and voice to them. After a short delay, the robot projected a second hologram of Ayeka, who had already left Sasami in the care of her bodyguards. Ayeka was running towards the Royal Arboretum but was some distance from it.

"Dad, Funaho, Misaki, Ayeka, can you read me?" Yosho asked as he continued hastily through the vestibule of the Royal Arboretum and the docking bay.

His father's gruff voice from the hologram exclaimed, "We all do. Yosho, the Souja has retreated. Where are you?" Yosho replied, "I'm almost to Funaho, father."

Ayeka looked startled and sick with worry as she cried, "Yosho wait, take me too!"

Yosho entered the door of his space tree partner Funaho. He said slowly, "Forgive me, Ayeka. It would be best if I did this alone. If I don't return, give my love to Sasami."

King Azusa said, "I'll try to arrange some support for you. Tsunami will accompany us as we pursue Kagato. Once he's destroyed, we'll assist you. Two battlegroups are unfortunately all I can send with you immediately."

Yosho shook his head as Funaho began takeoff procedures. Yosho said aloud, "Thank you, Father, but no. Those battlegroups are needed here on Jurai, to assist in the rebuilding, and in case Kagato or Ryoko doubles back and returns. Funaho has enough speed to catch up with Ryo-ohki."

He looked in their eyes a moment longer, smiled sadly, and said, "Farewell." He ended the transmission and dismissed the relay bot. As soon as it left Funaho, she began to ascend.

Yosho felt his key grow warm as the space tree Funaho asked him privately, "Yosho, are you sure about this? You haven't got any of the supplies or clothes we planned to bring when we left Jurai for good."

Yosho shrugged. "No, I don't, but I was being foolish to have planned to bring them. I'm going to have to live like everyone else now that I'm leaving. It was wrong of me to try to comfort myself with all of those trinkets."

"I hardly think the gardening implements we planned to take were trinkets," Funaho grumped, imagining a lifetime of being pruned only by crude, blunt tools.

"I'm sorry about that, Funaho," he replied reassuringly, "but a better opportunity will never arise. When we don't return, everyone will assume that Ryoko and I killed each other in the combat, and you and Ryo-ohki destroyed each other in battle as well. I don't like to think of them mourning us, but it will pass. In time, Ayeka will ascend the throne. Only her grandmother, Lady Seto, is non-Juraian, and Lady Seto has assimilated so well with our culture that we all consider her, and Ayeka and Sasami, Juraian. The people would not accept a half-Juraian such as I, but they will adore Ayeka as their ruler."

The space tree Funaho agreed, "You're right, Yosho. I couldn't bear to see a civil war on Jurai. Let us go on then, and trounce Ryoko. One last battle before we find some quiet little planet to retire upon. For both our sakes, let's try and find a nice lake to settle by. We both love sunrise over a lake."

* * *

Next Chapter

"This is it," Ryoko says with determination. "I'm going to kill Kagato."

"Kagato, traitor to his homeland of Jurai, must die for his crimes," Ayeka pronounces.

"I will bring the supercriminal Kagato to justice, no matter what," Mihoshi promises.

The three say in unison, "The next chapter is No Need For Life Without Tenchi."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"A lot of things were made up in this chapter. Wikipedia claims that Kagato and Azusa's spaceships Souja and Kirito fought at some time, but I think it was supposed to be before Azusa met Funaho. I think Wikipedia also claimed Kagato won. In any event, I never saw this in any episode or manga that I watched. All the OVA said was that Ryoko attacked Jurai- apparently Kagato didn't quite attack at that time, or nobody figured out he was attacking too. Yet in a later OVA episode we learn that Kagato hoped to capture Jurai's greatest ship Tsunami during the attack. All this was never quite clear to me, so I rewrote it so Kagato and Ryoko simultaneously attacked with the intention of taking over Jurai and capturing Tsunami. I also rewrote the battle so that Souja was a tough opponent but Kirito forced Kagato's retreat. Also, obviously, I made the battle take place after Azusa was married to both his wives."

"I made up the particulars of the thoughts of Tsunami and the other trees in the Royal Arboretum. I also made up exactly how Sasami reached them, and who she was met by outside, as well as Ayeka and Yosho's battles. For what Sasami did inside I largely followed the OVA, but I made up the reactions of Tsunami and the trees."

"I'm also not sure in the OVA that Kagato ever voluntarily released Ryoko and Ryo-ohki from mind control, but it seemed logical to write my fanfiction that way."

"I also made up Ken-ohki and Nagi riding to Jurai's defense, and this battle being the time when Ken-ohki first transforms."

"The particulars of Jurai's defense I gleaned from the Universe series, mostly the existence of checkpoints outside the scope of this chapter's battle. Most of the particulars I made up myself."

"I also made up the details of how Ryoko's 'white nightmare' works and why she ever made it in the first place. It exists in the OVA but has no name I know of, and a different explanation for how it works."

"The relay bot I entirely made up, or maybe I got the idea from Star Wars Episode I, from the scene where a relay droid helps the Sith and the Trade Federation Chancellor communicate."

"I think I made up Funaho and Yosho enjoying sunsets. I can't quite recall now. It may be from Hitoshi Okuda's manga."

"Finally, the OVA did have Yosho leave Jurai in pursuit of Ryoko, and also with the apparent intention of staying away to avoid having his existence provoke a civil war. I made up the particulars, including leaving behind lots of his stuff and equipment to prune Funaho the space tree with. I don't know that Juraian space trees even need pruning, but you'd think living ships with entire ecosystems inside might need it sometime or another."

* * *

Next Chapter Scheduling with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles slithers onto the stage and announces, "I anticipate releasing the next chapter on January 8, 2011. After that, my intention is to return to a schedule of releasing chapters on every other Saturday. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy the fanfiction. Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night."


	23. No Need For Life Without Tenchi

No Need For Life Without Tenchi

Sasami looked at her newly-discovered brother as she helped him into his home. She almost opened her mouth, then looked away quickly.

He had seen it, and said to her, "You wanted to ask me why I'm so old, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry," she responded meekly.

"I'm not offended," he told her as he smiled reassuringly. "I would've had to worry about you if the question never occurred to you." Yosho went on to explain, "My lifespan estimates were the best scientific guesses possible, based on the assumption that I'd live most of my life on Jurai. The stresses of Earth and its medical technology are different. So, I entered the final stage of Juraian lifespan early, while Tenchi's mother was growing up."

He chuckled, "It's a relief in some ways. You see, it's a relief, after 700 years, to no longer have to keep planning and faking my aging and death to keep the neighbors from getting suspicious!"

They were silent most of the rest of the way into the house, Azaka and Kamadaki flanking them. When they reached Yosho's bedroom, Azaka and Kamadaki used their forcefields to help Sasami lower Yosho to a horizontal position on his futon. Yosho closed his eyes and smiled peacefully. Sasami sat down, watching him, and Azaka and Kamadaki stood by her side.

Yosho opened his eyes and said gratefully, "Thank you, Sasami, but you don't have to watch an old man sleep. You've done more than enough for me."

Sasami nodded and stood. "Azaka, Kamadaki, please stay with him," she said as she left.

"We are honored to be at your service, Prince Yosho," Azaka said after she had left.

"We're very happy that you are safe," Kamadaki added.

Yosho smiled. It was nice to hear, even if they were just personality simulations. "Thank you. But if it becomes necessary, please do not hesitate to go where you are needed."

As he drifted off to sleep, Yosho wondered why he had told his sister and the robots that they could leave him alone. It seemed remarkably unselfish of him. He had grown out of a good deal of selfishness, but there was always so much more selfishness left. Besides, he hadn't grown so much that he didn't fear being left alone when Kagato was on the loose. Nevertheless, he had known, without knowing why, that it was best to release them like that. He wondered if he'd learn why when he woke up. If he woke up, he thought, just before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Sasami paused on the stairs, then headed determinedly out the door. It didn't matter now if the others found out. She had to do what she could. In the dark of early evening, she tripped over a root as she ran, but she picked herself back up again.

Sasami went out and stood before the trunk of Funaho. She stood still for a moment, then she began to float above the ground as Funaho bathed her in blinding white light. Light began to stream from Sasami's own person, white from her body and green from the symbol on her forehead. A green symbol appeared upon Funaho, then Sasami disappeared into a hole in space. The light from Funaho slowly faded.

* * *

To their extreme surprise, Azaka and Kamadaki received an imperative command soon after Yosho fell asleep. It required them to teleport away immediately. It was fortunate indeed that Yosho's orders allowed them the leeway to do so.

* * *

Ryo-ohki said something in Ryoko's mind, and she straightened and returned aboard. There was no point in grieving now. That could come later.

Ayeka had assumed a defensive pose when Ryoko came aboard, but she relaxed it when she saw Ryoko's eyes were yellow. She had some idea of what that meant for Ryoko now.

Mihoshi, Ryoko, and Ayeka looked at each other. They had all realized Tenchi had to be dead by now. "I think we'll go to melee combat," Ryoko decided for all of them. "You up for that, Ayeka?"

Ayeka nodded grimly. "Ryu-oh still has enough power for my key blade. Do you know Souja's layout well enough to reach Kagato?" Ryoko gave a short, sharp nod.

"Well then. Let's do it," Ryoko said, then turned to face Souja as Ryo-ohki accelerated towards it. Kagato was distracted, still trying to control her mind and Ryo-ohki's. "So, you want us back?" Ryoko laughed darkly. "Here we come."

Ryo-ohki leapt straight into the hole that Tenchi's last attack had punched into it. She remained in her spaceship form in the event a hasty exit was needed, though judging from Ryoko and Ayeka's grim mien, retreat would not be an option they would be taking.

As soon as they emerged from Ryo-ohki, the defensive systems of Souja began to attack; giant masks with mouths that opened to fire lasers at them. Mihoshi destroyed several with her bazooka while Ayeka and Ryoko handled the others. They ran further into the ship.

* * *

Kagato, on the Souja's bridge, sent all of the defense robots he had against them. He didn't expect it to stop them, but it was good strategy to wear down his opponents before facing them himself. He seated himself at the pipe organ that he had designed into Souja all those centuries ago and began to play. The mental focus and agility required by the fine arts was akin to, and a good preparation for, the mental focus and agility necessitated by the martial arts. Or so his trainer had told him on Jurai, even futher back in time. Kagato didn't have any sentimentality for fine arts, he simply did this because it worked.

* * *

Ryoko frowned, "The opening was here." She watched as the wall before her, ten times her height, slowly opened up.

"I suppose he's ready for us," Ayeka said as she stepped forward. Looking over her shoulder, she called back, "Mihoshi, do you need assistance?"

"I'm good!" Mihoshi shouted back as she fired randomly and desperately against the last remaining masks. Somehow, she managed to hit them, eventually. The others had already gone ahead. Mihoshi looked at the forbidding portal and muttered to herself, "Gee, those masks were tough. Maybe I've got some heavier weapons I forgot about." She drew her cube and wondered, "Which subspace pocket would it have been?" She flipped the thing at random, hoping to jog her memory, but to no avail, although she did feel inexplicably queasy for a moment. "Hm, I guess this is it. Well, should be enough. Wait up, Ayeka! Ryoko!" Mihoshi looked up from her cube to find herself not only alone, but standing on the underside of the floor.

"Huh?" Mihoshi exclaimed. She could see slightly through the floor, and could see the room she had just been in, except it was upside down. She looked around her and saw what seemed to be a copy of the room, execpt it was rightside up, and there was no oversized door or wall before her. "But of course in outer space such concepts have no meaning, or a meaning highly dependant on the frame of reference," Mihoshi recalled, "and thus Ayeka and Ryoko would probably say I'm the one who's upside down."

"Anyhow," she decided, "I'd better hurry! I'll do what Tenchi would've wanted and defeat that supercriminal!" She ran forward as fast as she could.

* * *

Kagato stood up from the organ and bowed elegantly to Ryoko and Ayeka, folding his green cape across his body with his right arm and holding it out with his left. "Princess Ayeka, Ryoko, welcome to my chapel."

"Dedicated to worship of yourself?" Ayeka asked, simmering with rage.

Kagato nodded and said, "And of course, after the example I made of Ryu-oh, I expect you'll be more willing to bring me the offering I asked for. Will you give me the master key?"

Ryoko was alarmed to see Ayeka actually trembling with anger. In the next moment, Ayeka had launched herself forward through the air with her Juraian powers, slashing at Kagato with her sword.

Her blade and body stopped short of Kagato as a forcefield appeared before him, and Kagato waved his palm at her, using his power to disrupt Ayeka's shield network and throw her across the giant room and into the wall at the other end of the room, from whence Ayeka dropped onto the marble floor.

Ryoko bared her teeth. Perhaps she should've mentioned the forcefield in this room earlier, but she had expected herself to be the rash one, not Ayeka. The forcefield would protect Kagato from many attacks, evidently even from a Juraian blade, but it couldn't protect him from a being of Ryoko's power. Ryoko teleported to just behind Kagato and stabbed him in the throat with her energy saber. His entire body dissolved into mist.

This prompted fear, not elation, in Ryoko. It was proved correct when Kagato teleported next to Ryoko, absorbing the mist that had been his duplicate. His real body had been behind the organ seat all this time, she realized. "I thought you'd have realized that was my duplicate," Kagato commented, heaving his sword at her. "But then, you could never learn to make one in all your training."

Ryoko teleported away, but he teleported after her, and Ryoko blocked him only just in time. She smoothly twisted her blade around and severed his sword arm. With his other arm, he blasted Ryoko away and into a pillar. He regenerated the arm and flew at her again.

* * *

Mihoshi was in a different area of the ship now, where the floor had turned opaque again, but she was sure she was still in the weird upside down area her cube had somehow let her access. She realized that this new area had abruptly deadended. There were some sculptures of white cobras- not really her taste- and someone in a crystallized biological isolation gel, probably someone with an incurable disease who hoped to be revived sometime in the future for treatment. Or maybe a criminal.

That was quite beside the point now, though. How was she going to find Kagato? Would Ryoko and Ayeka survive?

Mihoshi decided she had gotten into this upside down area somehow, and there had to be some way out. She proceeded ahead to search the room for a hidden exit.

The white cobra statues came to life and tried to eat her. Mihoshi yelped and leapt in the air, using her police academy training to flip as she jumped. She landed behind the things and raised her arm, activating the freezer hidden in her combat suit's glove. Chips of incredibly cold substances spewed out of the glove and impacted on the cobras. In her surprise and distress, Mihoshi found herself reciting the words her teachers had drilled into her: "You are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent- uh- anything you say can and will be used against you in a court ball- no, sorry, court of law-" She paused as she noted the freezer weapon had its intended effect. The cobras were frozen solid.

To her alarm, Mihoshi noted beam emitters powering up in the cobras. Once they were charged, they'd melt the ice and start shooting beams at her. Mihoshi considered her bazooka, but it was out of power. She instead took out her cube and flipped sections of it as fast as she could, hoping to stumble upon a combination that would return her to the rightside-up world, where the snakes couldn't reach her.

She flipped again and again and again, the sweat on her brow dribbling down like the ice melting from the cobras. They shrugged their heads free and began to play beams along their length. In a moment they were totally free.

One of the flips of the cube removed the crystallized biological isolation gel from around the person behind Mihoshi. The gel was deposited several feet away. The person who had been in the gel remained where she had been. The person blinked, and brought her hand to her mouth as she felt an intense sorrow for her failure. The person then looked up and realized with alarm, "Oh, no, that blonde girl's going to be eaten by the snakes!" Thinking quickly, the newly freed person grabbed the large pendant around her neck, a pendant decorated with two snakes. The snakes abruptly dropped to the floor. The person rubbed other command areas on the pendant, and the snakes shattered and lay still. The person tossed the pendant aside.

Mihoshi turned around to see the person walking towards her, and addressing her: "Don't worry, you're fine now. Thank you very much for rescuing me from Kagato. My name is Washu."

* * *

Kagato smirked as he separated some of his body into another duplicate of himself. The duplicate carried on the aerial duel with Ryoko while he floated down to the floor. Ryoko swore, but the duplicate put up too good a fight for her to get away. Kagato drifted down to where Ayeka lay. His blast had disrupted her shield network enough to allow the fall to knock her out. He hammered on the shield until it broke; it was much easier when she wasn't awake and able to dodge.

As soon as the network's tiny logs had dropped to the floor, he dissipated his energy blade, took off a glove, and seized Ayeka with an invisible hand. He used all of the telepathic abilities he had acquired when he forged this body of Masses, forcing his way into Ayeka's mind. He had to be sure he knew everything about Tsunami.

* * *

Washu wanted to cry. Having 700 years of her daughter Ryoko's memories come flooding into her mind in an instant was quite an experience in and of itself. Seeing what Kagato had made Ryoko and Ryo-ohki do, the misery they had been in, was almost too much to bear. Washu let tears fall as she strode briskly forward. She had to reverse her mistakes and stop Kagato.

"Please follow me," Washu choked out to Mihoshi, "we need to move quickly. Kagato didn't know my escape plan, how I planned to return to normal space."

Mihoshi caught up quickly to Washu and looked down at her red hair. "I thought this upside-down space was not normal."

"This is Souja's antilayer," Washu informed her absently, "and we can't leave it, especially as I see Kagato has destroyed all the exits I made. All the obvious exits- fortunately he didn't know about this!"

Washu reached towards a wall, and a door materialized in front of the wall that had not been visible before. Washu opened a small panel on it and checked some adjustments. Mihoshi asked, "This door can get us back to rightside-up space?"

Managing a brief smile of pride, Washu explained, "It's the last invention I made before Kagato sealed me away. This is a dimensional door- capable of transporting you to any dimension, although if it's a closely related dimension, there's a range limitation of 800 meters based on Soolimarian - Watanabe theory. Someday I might be able to up the range, though." She caught herself babbling and closed the panel.

Mihoshi looked at her and said slowly, "But it will get us back to rightside-up space?"

Washu groaned and finally managed to say, "Yes. Yes, it will." Mihoshi smiled and said, "Okay then!" Washu rolled her eyes, and pulled open the door.

On the other side was the wall behind the door.

"I can't tell if that's rightside-up or not," Mihoshi told Washu frankly. Washu groaned, "Why? Why isn't it working?"

* * *

Ayeka fought against Kagato's presence in her mind. He could not control her, but her injuries sapped her of the strength to expel him. "But I will leave," Kagato's mental voice told her, "if you tell me the secret of the Tsunami unit!"

"No!" Ayeka screamed, hearing her mental voice echo in her own brain. She knew no secrets, at least nothing he wouldn't already know as a former member of the Juraian royal family, but she couldn't bear the thought of him learning something, anything that he could use. Yet as long as he remained, there was every danger of precisely that occurring. "Help!" Ayeka called, but even as she did it she knew it was a cry only uttered in her mind. She couldn't move her body away from Kagato's physical grasp- she was too badly hurt.

The shards of Kagato's duplicate flowed into his body, just before Ryoko's sword flowed through the air into his arm. The arm dropped Ayeka's unconscious body and dissolved into nothing as Kagato wheeled to face Ryoko. He tried to use his other hand to regenerate his arm, but Ryoko pressed him back with several well aimed strokes, which he had to float backwards to avoid. Ryoko smiled. Maybe one day she'd thank Ayeka. After all, she had just used against Kagato's duplicate the same technique Ayeka had used on her white nightmare.

* * *

"I don't get it!" Washu shouted as she rechecked the adjustments on the door.

"I don't either," Mihoshi said reassuringly.

"I don't get anything!" Washu shouted. "Why is the door not working? Why hasn't Ryoko blown Kagato to cinders! Why?"

"I hate to interrupt, but are you sure we can't get out?" Mihoshi asked, trying to keep the conversation on focus.

Washu calmed down, facing Mihoshi patiently. "Look, like I said, it's absolutely impossible to leave the antilayer without some form of dimensional exit, because it's in another dimension than the rest of the ship. And right now, we haven't got any. All the exits are cut off."

"Erm, I still don't understand," Mihoshi shook her head.

Washu shook her head in depression, unable to keep her mind focused on the intransigently uncomprehending Mihoshi. Washu had only learned of Tenchi's existence in the last few moments, when she had been released from the gel and reconnected with Ryoko, but she felt a great sorrow at learning of his passing. If only her mistake in trusting Kagato hadn't caused his death.

* * *

Azaka and Kamadaki hung in space. Before her hull had ruptured, Ryu-Oh had summoned them there. They held between them, in a forcefield, Tenchi's shattered body. He was mercifully unconscious. The robots entered a state that is the closest machines come to worry- the tiny volume of air enclosed in the forcefield would surely not be enough to sustain Lord Tenchi's biological processes for much longer.

A hole opened in space, and swathes of blue light enveloped them. The creator of the hole, Tsunami, smiled. Ryu-oh had some life left. She could be rooted on Earth after this.

Tenchi was in far better shape than she had thought. Ryu-oh, Azaka, and Kamadaki had done well. The operation on Tenchi should be simple, compared to what she had to do for Sasami after her fall seven centuries ago.

Tsunami looked towards Souja. Again Kagato was far too close to an inhabited world. Again, beings of less power than her would need to resolve the matter.

There was no more time to waste. She drew Azaka, Kamadaki, and Tenchi into the hole in space.

* * *

Washu had been forced to declare the door a failure. It would take far more theoretical work to get it working, work that could not be done in a short time.

"Wait, we're trapped in here?" Mihoshi turned eyes full of sudden comprehension and sorrow on Washu as she saw Washu step away from the door.

Washu sighed. In the few minutes she'd known her, Mihoshi had already proven immensely frustrating, but seeing that look on her face made Washu want to cheer her up a bit.

"Not permanently. Once Kagato's dead, Souja will start listening to me again, and I can order it to create a new exit for us to use. And in the meantime, we can watch what goes on in the normal layer." She used one of the few commands Kagato had not locked her out of to cast a view of the fight onto the floor. Mihoshi watched with interest.

"I should've figured," Washu sighed, "with three gems, Ryoko might've beaten him by now. Only one, well-" she noticed Mihoshi watching, and said hastily, "Well, it'll take longer, but I have confidence in my daughter."

"I didn't know you were her mother," Mihoshi peered at Washu.

* * *

Ryoko had felt with unease the awareness of her mother's telepathic influence, especially since Ryoko couldn't see Washu at all, and was now fed up. Mentally she spat out, "Mother, yeah right! I have no mother! You're some new mind trick of Kagato's, aren't you?"

* * *

"No, I am not. I am your mother, and you could show a little respect," Washu informed her telepathically.

* * *

Kagato began to sense something was wrong. He ordered Souja to report on Washu, and it reported that she had been freed.

"So the professor is awake at last," he sneered.

* * *

Mihoshi had not been privy to Ryoko and Washu's telepathic exchange, or Kagato's interfacing with Souja. All she knew was that a few moments ago Washu had folded her arms across her chest, and Kagato had just said something about Washu being awake. This was all getting very hard to follow.

Washu watched carefully. Even with one gem, she felt certain that Ryoko alone could overpower Kagato. If Ayeka woke up soon, his defeat would be certain. Washu still felt uneasy, wondering if her sentimentality might be blinding her. She had underestimated Kagato before.

* * *

Kagato battled Ryoko again for another moment and mentioned, "You were always a disappointment to fight, Ryoko. Too dangerous to be ignored, too incompetent to provide a challenge." He ordered Souja to open the ship's newest weapons ports. "I wasn't idle after I attacked Jurai," he said aloud, then fended off some blows and returned some of his own. "I conducted some experiments. Now it's time to see if this one succeeds. If not, the galaxy will not mourn the loss of one planet."

Ayeka had begun to awaken and moaned, "I forbid it!" Ryoko redoubled her attack, but Kagato defended himself with his sword and ordered Souja to attack. A huge yellow ball of energy flew towards the Earth.

Eight Light-Hawk Wings appeared from nowhere and absorbed the ball of energy.

"I knew you wouldn't be far from the royal family, Tsunami!" he crowed.

* * *

Tenchi regained consciousness and looked around him. To his sides were Azaka and Kamadaki, who had evidently been projecting a forcefield around him to keep him upright. There was a large pool of water all around him, and he stood on a stepping stone, of which there were several in the water. Facing him was a woman with long blue hair that flowed into a braid. Her bright pink eyes watched him carefully, and she smiled broadly, seeing him awake.

The question could not roll fast enough off of Tenchi's tongue, "Who are you?"

"I am Tsunami," the woman introduced herself. "I am the original ship of Jurai. You are aboard myself."

"So, you're a ship? Like Ryo-ohki or Ryu-oh?" Tenchi looked around, surprised. "Where has everyone else gotten to?"

"Ryu-oh's key is being used as a blade very close at hand," she informed him seriously. "Our friends are no doubt engaging Kagato in melee combat."

"Then, I need to help!" Tenchi said in alarm.

"I will aid you as I can, but I cannot go with you," Tsunami explained. "Will you face him on your own?"

Tenchi steadied himself and answered, "I will. I may not be able to do much, but," he found the sword Tenchi at his belt, "I've got this stuff, and everyone's going to be helping, right?"

"Kagato is highly dangerous. Fleets and armies have faced him without success, and the master key has not killed him yet. Are you ready to go despite that?" Tsunami had stepped close and was scrutinizing his face.

Tenchi gulped but answered, "Yes, I am."

Tsunami appeared relieved, and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "Then for what is most important, you are ready."

Tenchi felt a bit uncomfortable. Tsunami leaned back and said almost casually, "I've just blocked his newest weapon. I shall teleport you shortly."

Tenchi felt distinctly uncomfortable. Kagato had ripped through Ryu-Oh, and Tsunami had just now apparently fended off some greater weapon of his, but there was not so much as a ripple in the water around him. He was glad Tsunami was on his side.

A hole in space opened behind Tenchi and engulfed him, then closed. Tsunami smiled, and said, "You were right about him, Sasami. Thank you for calling me."

Unnoticed by Tenchi, Tsunami's reflection in the water was Sasami, who smiled and replied, "Thank you."

* * *

Ayeka watched Souja's display with joy as Tsunami unfurled her other two Light-Hawk wings, for a total of ten adorning her prow, as she accelerated confidently towards Souja. "The ten Wings of the Light-Hawk! Tsunami, you've come to help us!" Ayeka murmured. She was inspired to get to her feet again, but her frame was not yet ready for such exertion. Ayeka was at least able to sit straighter and bear her head more proudly.

A multitude of tiny holes opened in space, and blue beams shot out of them, hitting Souja and pocking every exterior surface it possesed.

Kagato was so shocked that Ryoko got a few good slashes in, and he had to teleport away to avoid more. "How did Tsunami do that?" he said, stunned. Ryoko flew at him, and he flicked his sword out to defend himself.

Kagato's surprise soon turned into a look of triumph. "It's now time for my final experiment. Should it succeed, I will be the most powerful person in the universe."

He blocked Ryoko's attack with his sword and used his palm to blast her to the ground. He returned to the ground some feet away, using the respite to regenerate the arm Ryoko had severed earlier. "If necessary, I can do without Ryoko's will, Ayeka's information, and Yosho's sword. I have the gems Washu used in Souja. Even your one gem will resonate with them, Ryoko," he explained, and watched as Ryoko collapsed to the floor. "That reaction to the resonance was what I should've expected from garbage like you," he said callously. He turned towards Tsunami, closed his gloved fist before him, and commanded, "Come, Tsunami!"

Ayeka blanched as she saw Tsunami was now bucking, trying to escape, but inevitably being drawn slowly closer to them. What could possibly be happening? She still could not stand, and Ryoko seemed glued to the floor, conscious but helpless. Ayeka drew her key, ready to throw it at Kagato if she could do nothing else, but to her horror the blade did not form.

She looked back to Tsunami and saw a docking bay opening in Souja, ready to consume Tsunami. Tsunami fluttered like a butterfly or a leaf falling to the ground, but was again and again tugged into the gaping maw of Souja.

"No!" Ryoko grunted, exerting all of her will upon her limbs, but she could not move a muscle. Not only her one gem, but her whole body was pinioned. It seemed as though the gem was sending energies throughout her body in response to an unseen force, and all of her being was shutting down, unable to cope with the surge. She gasped, "Tenchi, forgive me. I did my best to avenge you."

Maybe she was already dead. She could've sworn she heard Tenchi tell her, "There's nothing to forgive." She managed somehow to move her eyes and saw him standing beside her. "You're not real, are you?" she asked sadly, but with a slight hope.

"I'm not a ghost quite yet," he reassured her.

Kagato looked at him in surprise, and mentioned, "I thought you either ran away or died."

Tenchi fixed him with a glare.

"Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka breathed, scarcely able to credit it. She peered at him. Was that a Juraian symbol on his brow? He had none before. It looked like three green wings placed side by side.

* * *

"Tenchi's alive?" Mihoshi leaned forward excitedly, so close that it almost seemed as though she were going to kiss the projection that she and Washu were watching.

Washu raised a fist in the air and cheered, "All right! That guy isn't dead after all! I was almost getting worried!"

* * *

Tenchi tried to step forward and nearly lost his balance. He looked down and saw that part of his leg was still in the hole in space, the hole through which he had entered Souja's bridge. The hole had shrunk to an uncomfortably small diameter, about as wide as his leg. He stepped awkwardly, trying to withdraw his calf and foot, hoping that the wrong move wouldn't leave these appendages in the void.

* * *

Washu paused, seeing this. She had just gotten fans out of a subspace pocket for herself and Mihoshi, and they had been about to start a wild cheerleading routine. "Erm, I'm worried again," Washu admitted.

* * *

Tenchi finally extricated his leg and charged Kagato, slashing with the master key Tenchi, his namesake. Kagato reached through where the blade should've been and seized his sword hand.

"Keys only work when a Juraian ship can send them energy," Kagato explained to him as Tenchi struggled. "The gems are now in a self-sustaining resonance, filling the air with their energy, interfering with even Tsunami's transmissions." He looked closer at the sword hilt and Ryoko's two gems therein embedded. "Thank you for bringing the key at last, and the last gems. I shall be ruler of the universe even faster now."

Tenchi struggled, trying in vain to free himself from that grip, then punched Kagato in the gut, but Kagato blasted him away, into a pillar.

"No!" Ryoko and Ayeka cried. Ryoko's eyes began to tear, and she almost begged for his life, but she knew that there was no mercy in Kagato.

"I didn't know you cared about anyone but yourself," Kagato raised his eyebrows as he registered Ryoko's reaction to the harm done to Tenchi. "But the only way for him to have avoided death was to have abandoned you people."

"I'd rather have died than forsaken any one of you," Tenchi said clearly as he picked himself up.

"You shall all die, then," Kagato said coldly. He fired a large bolt of green energy at Tenchi, totally enveloping him, and Kagato then turned to Ryoko. "Now is your turn-" He began to say, but then quickly turned around to face where Tenchi still stood, adjusting his pince-nez and scowling in shock.

There were three Light-Hawk Wings in front of Tenchi now. Tenchi held his arms out, and the Wings flowed back and over him, coating him in armor of white and blue. The Wings then dissappeared, but the armor remained.

"Tsunami's power is cut off- and this is unprecedented- then you're the one!" Kagato shouted. "This has never occurred in history! It's you who is making that!"

Tenchi said nothing and created another Wing, forming it into a massive blade, which he took by the hilt. He had no idea what was happening, how he was doing this, if he was doing this, but the Wings somehow were giving him whatever tools he decided he needed most at the moment.

Kagato hissed through his teeth, and realized this had to be halted. He ordered Souja to teleport several gems to his location, then to launch these gems at Tenchi. As Kagato had anticipated, Tenchi needed to dissipate the sword to reform the Wings to shield himself. Kagato flew through the air and swiped with his own green energy sword, hoping to catch Tenchi concentrating on the gems and unprepared for his attack.

Tenchi rapidly switched back to a sword after the last of the gems detonated against his wings. He leapt to meet Kagato.

There was a bright flare of green light, and Kagato and Tenchi landed opposite each other. They turned to face one another. Tenchi's armor had held against Kagato's blow. Kagato's face and body were twitching. Then he steadied and said in an unnaturally calm voice, "Your name is the same as the master key. Like it, you can't be copied, can you? Tsunami did well. She got me at last. And congratulations to you too, boy." His body ruptured, and thinned into insubstantiality, then the air holding the last mist of him exploded.

Tenchi waited for a moment, hardly able to believe it, but there was no sneak attack, no reforming of Kagato elsewhere. He dissipated his sword. It was done.

* * *

"He did it!" Mihsohi cried jubilantly.

"Tenchi made those Light-Hawk Wings?" Washu said, staring in wonder. Then she grinned. "How excellent!"

* * *

Ryoko could now stand freely. Pausing only to snicker at Ayeka, who was still too weak to stand, she flew towards Tenchi, though a bit slower than she had planned due to her own injuries. "Tenchi-" she began to say.

Washu and Mihoshi suddenly rose out of the floor between Ryoko and Tenchi. "Hello, I'm Washu," Washu promptly introduced herself with a bow, "a brilliant scientist. Thank you for helping rescue me from Kagato. Clearly you are a person of extraordinary gifts. Can I count on your cooperation in a scientific investigation of these gifts?"

"Um, hello," Tenchi said awkwardly. This was all happening a bit too fast for him. He still hadn't quite processed the fact that he had just managed to kill Kagato.

"Look, Mom, if you really are telepathically linked to me," Ryoko insisted as she pushed Washu aside, "then you'd know that you ought to let me rush into his arms and-"

Sasami appeared out of a hole in space in front of Washu and hugged Tenchi, chirping, "Oh Tenchi, thank goodness you're all right!"

"Thanks, Sasami," Tenchi smiled, then drew his head back in surprise and said, "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"Tsunami brought me," Sasami said innocently.

Mihoshi came forward, clapped her hands, and gushed, "Tenchi! I'm so glad!" Tenchi laughed back and agreed, "Me too."

Ayeka limped forward and said, with the quietness of joy, "Lord Tenchi, you were wonderful."

"Are you all right?" Tenchi asked in concern. Ayeka nodded, growing stronger by the minute.

"I wasn't asking for much," Ryoko said very quietly. "He just saved my life. Isn't a girl entitled to express her feelings at least once, without people getting in her way?"

Tenchi turned towards Ryoko, "Are you all right?"

"Yes! I am now!" Ryoko said honestly, finally flinging herself into-

"GAA!" Washu exclaimed.

Everyone jerked in surprise and turned to her. Ryoko only just remembered to fling herself into Tenchi's arms, but somehow it wasn't the same now. She sighed. Maybe another day. At least he had been worried about her, and hadn't shrugged her off like he usually did. That was progress. Maybe there could be more progress.

"Kagato's entered a self-destruct program into Souja in the event of his death," Washu explained herself. "I'm not able to shut it down."

Everyone's exclamations filled the room.

After calming down a bit, Tenchi hooked Ayeka's arm over his neck and said, "Come on. We'd better run. Which way is Ryo-ohki?"

"That way," Ryoko and Washu gestured simultaneously.

Ayeka almost wished she could be this injured forever, so Tenchi would be near her always. Of course, she didn't want to be a burden to him. Still, she knew she would cherish this moment forever. Then there was the fact that he had actually made Wings. She had no idea what that meant, or how he had done it, but he was clearly unequaled in all of Juraian nobility. Despite this, he was still bearing himself with humility and concern for others. Ayeka smiled serenely.

Ryoko grumbled to herself, but she came and took Ayeka's other arm and helped her and Tenchi run for the exit, with Washu, Sasami, and Mihoshi behind. Ryoko wanted to tell herself that she was just helping Ayeka to get Tenchi to the exit faster. Washu and Ryo-ohki telepathically and emphatically told Ryoko they were having none of that.

"Wow, you know, Tenchi, this is like, the second time you've saved my life! Isn't that incredible?" Mihoshi giggled as they ran. "And then you went all glowy and you got new clothes and- where'd they go?"

Somewhere in the confusion of the last few minutes, his Juraian symbol had disappeared, leaving his brow unmarked, and his white armor had disappeared, leaving him clad in the body armor Ayeka had given him.

"Well, it was totally awesome, whatever it was!" Mihoshi continued cheerily. "It really coordinated well with your dark hair. Did you notice that, Sasami?"

"I didn't get to see," Sasami said sadly as she kept pace with Washu.

"Don't worry," Washu winked at Sasami, "I recorded the whole thing on one of my inventions I was keeping in a subspace pocket! We can watch it over at- oops, oh yeah. Thank you for reminding me, Ryoko. Tenchi, may I stay at your house?" Washu asked as they arrived at Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki had opened a door and they were trying to get in as fast as possible. Ryoko was glaring at Washu, wondering how long this new mother intended to remain in her life.

"Well, uh, sure, at least for the night, or, well, I'll think about that later, just please, hurry in!" Tenchi pointed towards Ryo-ohki's door.

"What a gentleman! Thank you!" Washu thanked him as she stepped calmly inside. Last to get aboard, Tenchi hurriedly jumped in behind her, whereupon Ryo-ohki immediately zoomed away from Souja. One half of Souja began to slide against the other, and the whole thing blew up in a stupendous display of fireworks.

"So, can we really watch the battle when we get home?" Sasami asked Washu excitedly. Washu nodded happily and Sasami enthused, "Oh, thank you!"

Tenchi looked at her in surprise. "Are you sure? I wouldn't think you'd like watching it. It was kinda intense and violent." Sasami laughed and said easily, "Don't be so modest, Tenchi. You were great. And of course I need to watch my sister's bravery, and Ryoko and Mihoshi's! Oh, and I'd like to know more about you," she added to Washu.

"She's really into it," Tenchi said awkwardly. He was disturbed by the prospect of being the subject of home entertainment.

Washu agreed, "Yeah, there'll be plenty of time for me to get to know all of you. And Ryoko and I need a mother-daughter chat, too, to catch up."

Ryoko fixed her with a glance. "Washu, you can read my mind, and Ryo-ohki's too. You're already caught up."

"See, that's what I mean, my sweet little Ryoko," Washu said affectionately, "we need to form a strong bond of mother-daughter love, where you call me Mom and I call you little snuggle-kitten!"

"Enough already!" Ryoko exclaimed.

Ayeka thought to herself in amazement, "I never thought I'd hear the day when someone would call her snuggle-kitten."

"So, a vicious supercriminal is dead and gone!" Mihoshi noted, and concluded, "We should have a major celebration!"

"Indeed," Ayeka nodded, "a feast to celebrate Lord Tenchi's glorious victory."

"Great idea, a festival commemorating Tenchi freeing Ryo-ohki and I," Ryoko affirmed, clapping an arm around Tenchi's shoulder and drawing him close. "I'd be so happy to be your date to this party, Tenchi."

"You can't be serious," Ayeka frowned at Ryoko.

Ignoring them, Sasami patted the wall of the bridge and said happily, "I'll be sure to get you plenty of carrots for the feast, Ryo-ohki!"

"Meow! Meow!" Ryo-ohki cried gleefully, and put on an extra burst of speed.

* * *

Next Chapter

For some moments, Kiyone has been talking to Dragonwiles. Kiyone concludes talking to Dragonwiles by reiterating the main points of her speech. "Look," she says, "if I'm not required by the plot, if I don't serve any dramatic functions, if including me in a scene forces you to add pointless lines, then please, let's just end this cleanly. Let me move on with my life and my career. If I'm not helping the fanfiction, I shouldn't stay here."

Dragonwiles, with several slight shakes of the head, says soothingly, "Kiyone, I could never say that we don't need you. You've just been waiting in the wings for your spotlight. Please, don't leave now- you're about to join the main cast."

Kiyone is taken aback. "I am?" She asks, half suspicious, half curious, "When?"

"Next chapter." Catching her surprised look, Dragonwiles continues, "Seriously, I was going to bring you into the main cast in the next chapter even if we never had this talk. Please, stay with us. We need you."

"Really?" Kiyone slowly smiles, "Well, then-"

"Yeah, of course we need you, Kiyone!" Mihoshi bounds up from elsewhere and embraces her friend. "I need you a lot!"

Kiyone stiffens and begins to have second thoughts.

Dr. Clay waddles towards them and harrumphs, "Frankly, I can't understand why you're whining so much. I haven't even been mentioned in this story since-"

Yakage appears out of nowhere and shakes his head. "Don't bother, you fool. This is a Tenchi fanfiction. Only the cute female characters get any attention. We'll just have to wait our turn. I may never even get to make my menacing appearance at all."

"Now just a minute!" Kiyone raises her voice, "I was cast for my talent, not my looks!"

"Oh, Kiyone, don't say that about yourself, you look pretty!" Mihoshi chides her gently.

"No!" Kiyone slaps her forehead and snarls, "Mihoshi!"

Dragonwiles has idly scrawled onto a nearby sheet of paper the words "The next chapter is No Need For The Beat Cop." Dragonwiles looks up and says, "What? I'm running out of ideas for these chapter titles. It's not that easy, you know."

"Who are you calling a fool?" Dr. Clay glares at Yakage. Dr. Clay turns away in an abrupt burst of self-pity, and wonders aloud, "Why is everyone always making fun of me?"

"Perhaps it's because of your coiffure's resemblance to an octopus?" Yakage says evenly.

Dragonwiles mutters thoughts aloud, "Oh, yeah, you're probably saying it's easy. You just put a 'No Need For' in front of whatever it is that the chapter is about. Well, what about when there's a double negative?"

"I just want you to have a good attitude about yourself," Mihoshi explains. "I already do! I like the way I look!" Kiyone shouts. Mihoshi smiles and says, "Good!" Kiyone groans.


	24. No Need For The Beat Cop

No Need For The Beat Cop

Ryoko floats in the air a few inches and waves to all her adoring fans. ("What fans?" Ayeka protests.)

"Hello, my name is Ryoko," she says as she bows while levitating, "and I've been asked to be your DJ for this episode. The theme song for this episode is 'The Homework Never Ends' from 'Yu Yu Hakusho.' Yeah, and Dragonwiles doesn't own either."

* * *

Kiyone clambered gratefully out of the airlock, the airtight survival suit that she was wearing flexing easily. She and the rescue team from the Galactic Police proceeded to disassemble the emergency survival habitat. The rescue team took the habitat, Kiyone's damaged mecha, and Kiyone back to the rescue ship with them.

The rescue team was relieved to see that Kiyone was safe. It had taken a long time for them to be cleared by the Juraians to perform this rescue mission. They were glad that they'd been able to help a fellow officer in time.

One of the officers who'd been monitoring the situation from the rescue ship informed them all in due course, "I've finished analyzing the debris and residual radiation signatures in the area, and you're not going to believe it. This debris is from the Souja."

Gasps filled the room.

"Kagato's spaceship?" Kiyone asked in astonishment.

"This is definitely its hull materials and its energy signature," the officer confirmed. "Souja was totally destroyed, not much farther out than 70 light-seconds from the third planet." No one knew quite what to make of that.

"We've looked everywhere else in this solar system, and now we've completed our sweep of Venus," the mission's commander returned to business. "If Detective Mihoshi is still alive, she must be on Earth. That presents a particular problem. All of us were chosen because we look fairly similar to Earthlings, but nobody in the galaxy knows much about their culture."

Kiyone stood smoothly and addressed the commander, "Request permission to begin search. I have some knowledge of at least one Earth culture." She and Mihoshi had been grudgingly been given a two-day crash course on some Earthling ways by a Juraian official, who was himself reading from a classified ebook written by Queen Funaho of Jurai. The course had only taken place because Kiyone had insisted on it.

The commander eyed her carefully. She considered a moment and decided, "Under other circumstances, I'd say we only just rescued you, and we don't want to lose you again. As things are, however, I think that we'll need every possible hand assisting. There's a lot of ground to cover. I'm assigning you to the first search party. Let's get prepared."

The commander shook her head slightly. Kiyone sure had devotion to look for her partner, even though Mihoshi had been making difficulties in her life and career for years.

* * *

"This is great eating, Sasami!" Washu said happily. It was breakfast as usual in the Masaki household.

"Thank you very much," Sasami bowed from her seated position, and then continued to eat breakfast with everyone else.

Nobuyuki was going to give Washu one of the free rooms, but Washu insisted that she didn't need that much space, and had asked only for a closet. This had confused them until she explained that she'd rig the door to open onto another dimension. Washu hadn't yet perfected the theory and practice. "Just one or two more days to get it right, if all goes well," she had assured them, before retiring to a normal room. They had been worried after that comment- they weren't sure just what her research might end up doing to the house.

"Say, Mr. Masaki, did I ever tell you that I thought of a great business idea for you to get invovled in?" Mihoshi said cheerily. Nobuyuki blinked at her, and she construed this as encouragement to continue. "I think you should start a hot springs resort here!"

"There's already a hot springs up the road," he replied confusedly. Tenchi added, "And it's the only one in the whole area."

Washu countered, "True, but that means we'll just have to make one. I'll bet the hot springs up the road doesn't float in the air, does it?"

"Ms. Washu," Ayeka turned to her, "are you saying that you actually have the capability to construct a floating hot bath unit here?"

"A unit!" Washu shook her head. "It'll practically be a palace in itself. It'll float off the ground, like a gigantic bubble released from ocean foam! Full of exotic plants and animals!" Everyone around her was getting excited by this vision-

- except for Tenchi. "What!" he said in a strangled voice, his chopsticks dropping from his hands as he sat astonished. Then he returned to himself and objected, "Are you crazy? People would see that for miles!"

"So what?" Yosho asked, calmly reaching for another bite.

"So what?" Tenchi repeated, bewildered by his grandfather's cavalier attitude, "who knows what'll happen if people figure out there are five cute aliens living here! Someone might try to kidnap them for experiments are something!"

"Then we can't do it?" Mihoshi asked sadly. Washu reassured her, "Don't worry. Once I get my lab set up, I'll open another dimension in the bathroom where no one can see it. A great hotsprings in there should be easy once I can make a stable connection."

"How many new dimensions do you need?" Tenchi asked in wonderment.

"Oh, we should do just fine with two," Washu reassured him.

"Only two?" Tenchi said disbelievingly as he retrieved his chopsticks and ate the last few bites of his meal. He had done just fine without any extra dimensions all his life.

Ryoko noted Tenchi was done with his food and decided to make her move. "Tenchi," she said, tugging on his sleeve, "wanna go-" Her eyes bulged in frustration as she sensed what Washu was about to say through their telepathic bond. Washu said, "No, sorry, Ryoko, Mommy's got him all booked up for the morning. I need to run some tests on you, Tenchi."

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Tenchi asked, his surprise turning into irritation.

"I was planning on telling you right now. Why?" Washu looked at him inquisitively.

"But you forgot," Tenchi said quickly, "your lab isn't set up. So I'll just be running along-"

"I'll settle for some preliminary tests now. Come on, only a few minutes," Washu said, hauling him to his feet. Tenchi went with her rather unwillingly.

"Be sure and let us know if his energy's growing out of control and he's about to blow up the house!" Nobuyuki called cheerily after them as they went into the living room. Ryoko swore at her mother through their telepathic bond, but Washu simply tut-tutted her back.

"Now just sit on the couch," Washu told him, while she took another seat and reached out her hands. An ethereal laptop formed beneath her fingertips, and she quickly began typing into it.

Tenchi felt very nervous, and not simply because this felt too much like a visit to the doctor's office. He'd only had a few minutes yesterday and today to become acquainted with Washu, but she acted as though she had lived in his home for years. She had known the location and function of every room in the house without being told, and when, to the minute, Sasami would call everyone in to breakfast.

"Look, you don't have to bother scanning me or whatever for all that Light-Hawk Wing business," he said, trying another tack to get out of the situation. "I'm sure it was just Tsunami giving us all a break."

Washu shook her head. "I know those gems, and I know what I saw. The air was practically saturated with the gems' energy. You were the last thing that Tsunami was able to send through. After that, not even she could send anything. Besides, nothing but a Juraian space tree has ever manifested Light-Hawk Wings. Don't you see, Tenchi? You represent an irreplaceable scientific resource. Sorta like a gold-plated guinea pig!"

"What a flattering comparison," Tenchi said sarcastically. "All right," he said resignedly, "let's just get it over with. Tell me when you're done."

"I am done," Washu said, placing her hands in her lap. The laptop disappeared. Tenchi said hopefully, "Really?" Washu held up a finger and amended, "For the moment. There'll be more once I get the lab ready. In the meantime, would you please do me another favor and try to generate the Wings again? Whenever you can. Meanwhile, I need to get started on that dimensional door again." Washu walked out of the room.

Tenchi sighed in relief, then started after her as he realized, "Hey, aren't you going to tell me what you found out?"

"Not yet! Great science takes time!" Washu exclaimed as she raced up the stairs with a childlike grin.

Ryoko teleported in and offered, "It's not much, but she did find out-"

Washu paused at the head of the steps and pouted, "Meanie! Don't tell him! I have a reputation as the universe's greatest scientific genius to uphold!" Ryoko smirked, pleased at finally having found a way to get under Washu's skin. She waited until Washu was gone, then reached forward to embrace Tenchi as she said, "It's not as though I even need that information to know how great you are."

He frowned, not quite sure how to handle the situation, and decided on, "Thanks, Ryoko. Seriously, though, you give me too much credit. I have no idea how I made those Wings." Ryoko nodded and said softly, "But you still came, Tenchi."

Ayeka was out of sight, but by the sound of her voice she was coming closer as she told Tenchi, "Indeed, Lord Tenchi, you accomplished a feat many Juraians would not be capable of."

Ryoko laughed and said, "That's because Juraians are a bunch of wussies."

"Take that back, monster woman!" Ayeka demanded as she appeared at the end of the hall. "And take your unworthy hands off my champion!"

Ryoko took her hands off, not to obey her orders, but to waggle her finger at Ayeka and disagree, "You're the one who's unworthy, brat." Tenchi took this opportunity to escape to his room, muttering a hurried goodbye consisting of, "Still lots of homework to do over break, gotta go!"

* * *

Kiyone stepped carefully towards the house. They had set down near here on her recommendation. The others in the search party were going to be discreet, but the commander had agreed to let Kiyone approach openly. Although Kiyone didn't have much hope, this was as good a place as any to start looking for Mihoshi. After all, they had met the Masakis, Ryoko, and the princesses from the time when Nagi had kidnapped Tenchi and brought him to Venus. She and Mihoshi therefore knew them all, if only in passing.

* * *

Tenchi had gotten through a good deal of his homework, but there was still a lot left. At the moment he was taking care of the front lawn. He looked up to see someone in a uniform that he remembered seeing somewhere. He recalled it was a Galactic Police uniform, like the ones Mihoshi and Kiyone wore. As he straightened up, he finally recognized the woman walking towards them. "Officer Kiyone!" he hailed her.

"Mr. Masaki!" she greeted him cordially as she walked closer.

"We haven't seen you since you took us back from Venus!" Tenchi reminisced, and Kiyone winced at the mention of the name of her four-month prison. Tenchi paused, then continued, "You must be looking for Mihoshi."

Kiyone stopped short, asking, "She's here?"

"Mm-hm," Tenchi smiled. "Right now she's probably taking her nap on the lakeside porch, but I know she'll want to see you. Actually, we've all been worried about you, what with Mihoshi not being able to contact you." He walked to meet Kiyone and guided her around the house.

Kiyone sighed and explained, "My mecha crashed during a pursuit, and I was marooned on Venus for the past four months." Tenchi exclaimed, "That's awful!" Kiyone shrugged, the memories not nearly far enough behind yet, and put a brave face on it with the words, "At least it's over now. How have you and the princesses been?" She dreaded the answer. What with the bad blood between Ryoko and Ayeka, one or the other was probably dead by this point.

"Fine, thank you," Tenchi said quietly, for they had now reached the lakeside porch. Kiyone was surprised that there wasn't some dire news, but put that aside and looked where he was looking. Mihoshi was indeed laid out, asleep. She stirred at their approach, and slowly opened her eyes. "Kiyone?" she said blearily. "Is that really you, or is this still my dream?"

"It's really me," Kiyone said, her mouth quirking. Part of her was happy that Mihoshi was safe, but another part of her was imagining Mihoshi living in comfort and plenty to eat day after day, while Kiyone had been confined to a survival shelter and had to carefully count out her rations.

"Kiyone, I'm so glad to see you!" Mihoshi began to cry as she hugged her friend tightly. "I was so worried about you."

Tenchi smiled. That was so wonderful that they had both found each other alive. He watched, happy for them, as Kiyone began returning the embrace.

Kiyone tried desperately to shove Mihoshi away from her as she croaked, "Mihoshi," but couldn't get the rest of the words out: Mihoshi's grip was too strong. "I thought those robbers might've killed you, or made you slave on some pirate world," Mihoshi sobbed heedlessly, "and then they'd make you their battle queen and we'd meet in battle, and then you being a battle queen and me being a Galactic Police Officer I'd have to shoot you, but I'd be so sad because you're my friend! Oh, Kiyone!" Kiyone tried to loosen Mihoshi's death hug without success.

Sasami opened the sliding door and stepped out from the house onto the porch. "Officer Kiyone, you're here!" Sasami said with chipper surprise.

Fortunately for Kiyone's respiratory system, Mihoshi shifted her grip as she turned to face Sasami, now holding Kiyone by the shoulders in a vise-like embrace as she showed her to Sasami. Mihoshi exclaimed, "She's back, my partner's back! Look, Sasami! Isn't this great! She's alive!"

"We're so happy you're all right!" Sasami told Kiyone. "How wonderful! Please, won't you join us for lunch? There's plenty to go around."

Kiyone had practice at sounding fine when she'd nearly been suffocated by Mihoshi, and answered politely, "Thank you very much for the offer, Princess Sasami, but unfortunately Mihoshi and I have to get back to the rescue ship. They'll get worried about us if we're gone too long, and I'm supposed to report back in person soon."

* * *

"Please, have as much as you like, everyone!" Sasami invited everyone. They all thanked her for the food and dug in with relish.

"The food is wonderful, Sasami!" Nobuyuki complimented her.

"Oh, it always is around here!" Mihoshi enthused. "Wouldn't you agree, Kiyone?"

"Yes, the food is delicious, Princess Sasami," Kiyone agreed, savoring a bite.

"It's great!" Tenchi agreed.

Sasami looked down with a blush as she modestly thanked them all.

Kiyone started and looked at her chronometer. "What! What just happened! I have no memory of the last five minutes! What on earth happened after the lakeside porch scene! How did I get here, eating with all of you!"

"Maybe the Men in Black finally found us?" Nobuyuki suggested with a trace of excitement.

"And how on earth can you two be peaceably eating together?" Kiyone asked of Ayeka and Ryoko. "I thought for sure one of you would've killed the other by now."

Ryoko pointed accusingly at Ayeka as she explained, "I keep trying, but she hangs all over Tenchi and I can't get a clean shot!"

Ayeka braced her open palms against the table, shocked and angered by this lie. "You're the one who is always draped over Lord Tenchi!" she repudiated. Ryoko laughed, "I know, I was just kidding. But thank you for saying publicly that you don't touch him."

"Never mind," Kiyone said fiercely, "I've got ten minutes to make it back to the rendezvous point." She stood up.

"Hey, why not invite all the rescue team?" Sasami suggested, loath to see Kiyone go. "We've got some leftovers!"

"Thank you, but I need to go now," Kiyone waved at them and set off at a run. She didn't even bother attempting to bring Mihoshi. Mihoshi had just started on seconds and would've held her up.

"It's too bad she had to leave so soon," Sasami sighed.

"Cheer up," Washu told Sasami, "after lunch I'll get my Galactic TV out of subspace and we can watch Tenchi's battle like I promised!"

"Hooray!" Sasami cheered.

"Galactic TV?" Tenchi inquired.

"Oh, how I've missed it," Ayeka said longingly. "Do you think it'll get a good signal in this part of the galaxy?"

"If not, I'll just up the gain a bit. I'd always meant to tinker with it," Washu rubbed her hands together in anticipation.

"Ooh, ooh," Mihoshi put in, "don't forget that my show is on Thursdays at 8!"

"Do they have any programs on alien architecture?" Nobuyuki asked. Washu told him, "A whole channel is devoted to it. And I've got a big-screen Galactic TV, too, so there's enough room for the blueprints they show at the bottom."

Tenchi said nothing. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about this Galactic TV entering his home, but if it kept everyone occupied this afternoon so he could finish his homework without distractions, he'd accept it for at least one day.

* * *

"Wow, Tenchi, this is some exciting stuff!" Nobuyuki called to Tenchi from the foot of the stairs. "You've gotta come see this!"

"Dad, I was there!" Tenchi called back. Nobuyuki protested, "But you didn't get to see it from this camera angle!" Tenchi insisted, "You guys go ahead and watch. I'm fine!"

Nobuyuki returned to the living room, where they were watching the recording of the battle against Kagato. Tenchi refocused on his work.

There was a ring at the doorbell. After a moment, when Tenchi realized no one was going to get it, he reluctantly got up and ran to the door, making it just after the second ring.

Kiyone was at the door, alone. She greeted him, "Mr. Masaki, hello." He replied, "Officer Kiyone, welcome back. Please, come in. Did you make your rendezvous in time?"

As she entered, Kiyone told him, "Yes, I did, thank you. Now I need to take Mihoshi back with me." She wondered why she felt like a mother collecting her daughter from a sleepover.

"Just follow me, I think she's watching videos with the others in the living room." Tenchi led Kiyone into the living room. Projected on a large screen onto the wall was Ryoko and Ayeka's battle with Kagato, before Tenchi had arrived. Kiyone realized the existence of the video meant that Kagato had been defeated. Sasami noticed her enter and leapt up, bearing a tray of light refreshments, and offered them wordlessly to Kiyone. The others already had some as they watched.

"No, thank you, Princess," Kiyone said politely. "Mihoshi," she addressed her partner, "we should be leaving now."

Mihoshi turned around with a shocked expression. "What?" she asked, "Leaving?" Her lower lip trembled as this began to sink in, and then she wailed, "But I don't wanna go!"

Kiyone felt even more like a mother picking up her daughter from a sleepover, and not in a good way.

"You both have to go?" Sasami asked sadly.

Kiyone tried to reason with Mihoshi, "Mihoshi, you want Yukinojo to get fixed, don't you? We can't just leave it to rust at the crash site. And your grandfather's worried about you."

"Yeah," Ryoko agreed with a cunning grin, "you should go on and do your duty."

"I guess so," Mihoshi sniffled. "But, Kiyone, I can come back, can't I? Would it be all right?"

Kiyone said carefully, "Well, after Yukinojo gets fixed, we are expected to return to our post here in the zone."

"Yeah, but, but," Mihoshi turned her moist eyes on Tenchi, "may I please stay here when I come back?"

Tenchi shrugged, "I wouldn't want to separate good friends like you and Kiyone. When you come back, maybe Kiyone could stay here too. There's probably room for Kiyone, too, if she'd like to stay." Kiyone was stunned, and could only look at Tenchi as he concluded, "I don't see any problem with it. Is that fine with you, Dad?"

"Sure!" Nobuyuki enthused. "We've got a big house, we can be generous!"

Kiyone thought it over quickly. This planet was supposed to be verboten to her and Mihoshi, but circumstances had already blown that out of the water, and this was an isolated spot. Mihoshi obviously enjoyed it, so it had its points, but Kiyone felt she'd be happier in the bustle and energy of a big city. She decided she could talk it over with Mihoshi later, and seize on the opportunity now to get Mihoshi helping the rescue team with moving Yukinojo.

"Thank you very much," Kiyone told them. "Is it all right if we don't answer right now?"

"I accept, oh thank you Tenchi!" Mihoshi hugged him, and Kiyone growled, "Mihoshi! We'll talk about it later!" Mihoshi reluctantly disengaged and said, "OK. Goodbye for now, Tenchi." He was taken aback, and said, "Uh, goodbye, Mihoshi. Have a safe trip, both of you."

Washu was mentally leaning heavily upon Ryoko to prevent some choice words from escaping Ryoko's mouth.

"We'll miss you, Mihoshi. Come back soon," Sasami sniffled. "Please," she said to Kiyone, "at least drop in for meals sometimes."

Kiyone looked oddly at her. "I was under the impression that you and Princess Ayeka would be going with us."

"I beg your pardon?" Ayeka asked, looking alarmed.

"Only until we are able to rendezvous with Juraian battleships, who can return you to Jurai," Kiyone said neutrally, though she hadn't anticipated this reaction.

Ryoko's grin became almost maniacal. "Yes, you should start getting packed, Ayeka. You should return home like a good little girl."

Ayeka was now calmer. She ignored Ryoko and told Kiyone, "Why, thank you, but there's no need to be too hasty. We'll be fine here for quite some time."

Ryoko fumed, but there was nothing she could do about it. Everyone followed Mihoshi and Kiyone out to the door and bid them farewell. Once it was shut Ryoko accused Ayeka, "I've never seen anything so selfish in all my life! Aren't you supposed to have some sort of duties as a princess or something?"

"I'm simply thinking of my sister and the lives of the Galactic Police officers!" Ayeka said defensively. "We will wait for a larger escort for everyone's safety. Don't you know there are pirates who kidnap royalty for ransom?"

"I never dirtied my hands with that," Ryoko crossed her arms, "and I'm glad, since I would've had to deal with snotty brats like you."

As he hurried up the stairs, Tenchi wondered if his homework would ever get done.

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky as Ayeka paused by the lakeshore. At some time, unnoticed by them, Tsunami had recovered Ryu-Oh's trunk and planted her in the middle of the lake again. As yet there was no sign, but eventually she would tower up out of the water.

"I'm glad that you've returned safely from the fight with Kagato, Ayeka," Ryu-Oh told Ayeka through her key.

"And you, Ryu-0h." Ayeka returned the sentiment.

Earth birds and some of Sasami's pets called amiably at each other across the water.

* * *

Late that evening, while Washu went about normal tasks and Ryoko lounged on the beam she'd staked out as her territory, they simultaneously held a mental conversation.

"For the first time since you were a child," Washu stated telepathically, "our minds are linked again. And now you're old enough to understand what I am. What do you think of it?"

Ryoko's grumble carried through the bond, "You already know what I think, because of the link."

"Please, humor your poor mother," Washu cajoled.

Ryoko told her frankly, "I actually don't think knowing your nature changes much for me. You're just as strange as I thought you. I'm just as strange as I ever was, even before I knew I was your daughter."

After a moment, Washu allowed, "I suppose you're right. For the moment. But it might make a difference if you ever have a child."

"Washu!" Ryoko screamed mentally. "What you are, as you so cutely put it, I don't mind. What I find annoying is you knowing what Ryo-ohki and I think, when we think it, and being able to paw through our memories at will!"

"It's no fun having the two of you running amok in my head either," Washu shot back. "I thought I'd raised you two better," she added sardonically, but she couldn't block out the sadness at what was lost, or the disturbance caused by the person responsible.

"Let's try and think about Kagato as little as possible," Ryoko thought firmly. "My Tenchi killed him, and good riddance."

"Sounds like a plan," Washu affirmed. She added sincerely, "I am glad you found him. Tenchi, I mean."

Ryoko tried as hard as she could to interpret that the wrong way, but there was no mistaking the sincerity in her mother's thoughts, so she finally allowed herself to telepathically reply, "Thanks, Mom."

* * *

Next Chapter

"Wasn't that worth waiting for?" Dragonwiles asks Kiyone, clearly hoping for a yes.

"Kiyone was in this chapter?" Ryoko says with surprise.

Dragonwiles curves his serpentine neck and envelops her in foul black smoke. "Lay off, or you'll never get paired with Tenchi once in this whole fanfic, not so much as a cute scene with him, I mean it!" Dragonwiles roars.

Ryoko laughs and hovers a few feet in the air, unaffected by the smoke, and asks, "Is that the best you can do?" Dragonwiles blinks, astonished, certain that his threat of cutting her off from Tenchi would make her cower in terror.

"There are plenty of other fanfiction authors," Ryoko explains. "I'll get chance after chance after chance."

Kiyone says loudly, in response to Dragonwiles' earlier question to her, "Yes, it was indeed worth waiting for."

Dragonwiles coils his neck about to face her and utters, "Excellent. I'm very glad. Especially liked your delivery on the 'Kagato's spaceship?' line."

"Thank you," Kiyone nods. "I wanted your opinion on how I should do the chapter preview. 'The next chapter is 'No Need For Yosho v. Ryoko' is straightforward. But then there's the line, 'In this historical interlude, Yosho and Ryoko have their showdown on Earth. Learn the full story of what happened twenty years ago!'"

Kiyone continues her question, "Now, when I read that line, should I convey simple excitement or melodrama?"

"I like the way you did it just now," Dragonwiles decides after thinking a few moments, "sorta straddling the two. That's a wrap."

"That's it?" Kiyone asks in surprise.

Dragonwiles nods and gestures with his tail towards a nearby door, "Yeah, I was thinking we could clear the preview out of the way so we could start blocking out your action sequences."

They proceed through the door together while Ryoko skims the ground behind them, murmuring, "Well, I guess I can be nice to the new girl for a day. But if she lays one finger on Tenchi, the gloves come off."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes.

"This chapter contains things I made up to hold together things from the actual shows. Kiyone's rescue is part of my story. Washu's floating bath idea is a merciless mockery of one of the most inexplicable parts of the Tenchi Muyo OVA- somehow the stranded Ayeka, Sasami, and Ryoko manage to fashion a mammoth floating hot bath unit which nobody notices. Okay, they're out in the country, but come on! So I countered that with the Tenchi Universe's idea of a hot bath in another dimension. I don't know whether I'll have Washu actually make it in my story or not, we'll see.

"Pirate battle queens? I just made that up on the spur of the moment- it's not in any canon Tenchi I know of. I figure it's something that exists only in this universe's stories about pirates, not this universe's actual pirates.

"Then we go to the joke about Kiyone refusing the lunch invitation, and minutes later finding herself eating with the motley crew- that came from the Tenchi Universe series. Nobuyuki then hopes that the Men In Black have started erasing their memories. The idea of the Men in Black erasing people's memories about aliens come from popular culture and the movie franchise of the same name, neither of which I own the rights to. Then we go back to what's mostly my backstory, except that in the OVA, Ryu-Oh was somehow planted in the lake and eventually grows tall enough to be a large tree coming out of the water.

"And that's pretty much the chapter!"


	25. No Need For Yosho v Ryoko

No Need For Yosho v. Ryoko

1289 A.D.

Ryoko looks at the audience seriously. "I'm Ryoko, as you know. For some reason Dragonwiles asked me to be your DJ for this chapter's theme song. As you can imagine, looking back at this part of my life is rather difficult for me. I've managed, though, to find a song that I think captures that, as well as my desire for something different that brought me to where I am today. Well, more or less. I am still a monster! Dragonwiles of course reminds you that he does not own any trademarks or copyrights, or the song I am about to play." She presses a button, and the heavy sounds of a song by "Skillet", "Monster."

* * *

Yosho and his space tree Funaho pursued Ryoko as she fled with Ryo-ohki.

They flew after one another, ambushing and being ambushed, but neither causing enough damage to halt the other before Ryo-ohki would flee again. Sometimes local ships had attempted to aid Yosho, but they were unable to match Ryo-ohki's speed. Funaho the ship was only able to stay just behind it- she was unable to overtake it. Still, Ryo-ohki obviously had limits as well. For the last week they'd simply been moving as fast as they could, Funaho just behind and Ryo-ohki ahead. Their course had always seemingly been random, and now they appeared to have no course at all, simply fleeing towards the exterior of the galaxy.

Yosho thought over and over again about this. Ryoko's behavior made no sense. Why wasn't she trying to rejoin Kagato? Or was that her objective? He'd learned from a news broadcast that Kagato had evaded his father's pursuit. But he had fled in almost the opposite direction to that which Ryoko was now taking.

"Yosho," Funaho communicated with him through the master key Tenchi. Funaho was trying to keep the exhaustion out of her voice. Space trees could not maintain this high a speed indefinitely, and he could only hope that Ryo-ohki couldn't manage it either. "Yosho," Funaho continued, "are you sure we should go through with the plan, since Kagato is still on the loose? Jurai might need you to defeat him."

Yosho shook his head. "I've thought about it, of course, but I've realized that Kagato is nothing without Ryoko. We could've beaten Souja given time. Kagato knew it, that's why he fled. Without Ryoko, he can't hope to attack Jurai again. He'll probably live out the rest of his days in hiding. Ryoko, though- Ryoko is another matter. She's far stronger." He and Funaho could still hardly believe that Ryoko and Ryo-ohki could send their attacks through Light-Hawk Wings, the strongest defenses known.

Ryo-ohki veered wildly, then shot off in a totally new direction. With concentration and great care, Funaho managed to follow her without losing too much distance. "She's heading towards the protected zone, Yosho!" Funaho said urgently.

Yosho stood up in his seat. The protected zone contained the planet Earth, his mother's homeworld. It was kept isolated by his father's orders, so that the Earth people wouldn't suffer from opportunistic aliens or pirates. Now Ryoko was going there. She could destroy every human there as easily as crushing a bug.

Funaho and Yosho waited with bated breath as they followed Ryo-ohki into the star system containing Earth. No ships were assigned to this area, because of the fear that they would make contact with the Earthlings and spoil their isolation. His father had plans to place a lone Juraian vessel and an early-warning network for defense, but the attacks of Kagato and Ryo-ohki had delayed those initiatives.

Had this been Ryoko's destination all along? Yosho doubted it, and Funaho agreed. Ryoko and Ryo-ohki had hardly ever been in this nearly deserted region of space- there wasn't much to steal. There was no reason to believe she'd ever been to Earth before, and the course change showed every indication of being just like the other random maneuvers Ryo-ohki had made during the course of their flight. It was almost as though Ryoko and Ryo-ohki knew of no place where they could go.

Ryo-ohki slowed to make a safe reentry into Earth's atmosphere. Funaho took the opportunity to close even more distance. As soon as they were within weapon range, Funaho began to fire again and again. Ryo-ohki fired back, and Yosho gripped his key tightly as he felt Funaho's exclamations of pain. Both he and Funaho were fortunate to be alive. The flight must've exhausted Ryo-ohki, or else the beams might've been powerful enough to destroy them.

The hulls of Funaho and Ryo-ohki grew red-hot as they reentered the atmosphere, firing desperately at each other. Funaho's grunts of pain were audible only to Yosho through the key, while Ryo-ohki's meows were now audible to them through the air.

They were now over land, and Ryo-ohki was firing back desperately, but Funaho hit her mark and Ryo-ohki went down in a sudden plunge, impacting the ground and spewing a huge amount of debris into the air. There was a large explosion from inside of it, and the crater it had created grew even larger and deeper.

"You did it, Funaho!" Yosho congratulated his friend.

"Thank you, Yosho," Funaho said in a voice of utter exhaustion as she sank slowly. "I'm so sorry, Yosho. It took all of my strength to get this far. I can't take off, and-agh!" She exclaimed in pain as she finally touched down to a landing near the crater.

"Oh, Funaho," Yosho said, filled with sorrow for his friend. Funaho continued sadly, "Ryo-ohki got me bad enough that I'll probably never fly again."

Yosho headed for the exit and said, "Funaho, I'm sorry for asking you to do this. You've accomplished a feat worthy of legend. You've done more than enough. You've defeated Ryo-ohki. Now I must see where Ryoko has ended up and what more is needed to defeat her."

Ryoko suddenly teleported inside Funaho, directly before Yosho, and Ryoko swore at him. He only barely had time to raise his sword before she struck, again and again and again. Tears streamed down her face as she screamed, "No! Ryo-ohki! Why now! Why now!"

Yosho had hoped she'd have at least a few more injuries. It looked like he'd have to take what he could get. Right now he had to get her out of Funaho. His poor tree didn't deserve any more abuse. Ryoko evidently cared similarly for her ship, and it was odd to find that as common ground between them.

Yosho barely managed to fight his way out of Funaho and onto the ground near the crater. It was nighttime, but Ryo-ohki still glowed with a fierce light, and felled, burning trees from the nearby forest added wavering illumination. Fortunately, the air was still, and a major forest fire looked unlikely.

Ryoko stabbed at him in her _berserkergang_, panting and screeching unintelligibly. She would phase through his attacks, or teleport behind him when he least expected it. The fight dragged on and on. Ryoko was looking tired, but not nearly as tired as Yosho felt. She was wearing him down. Something had to be done to change the course of the fight.

He recalled how Ryoko's gems would tend to flare when she was using her most awesome abilities, such as controlling the white nightmare. Perhaps her gems were her source of power. If they were, would it be possible for him to actually steal the gems by temporarily changing his key's blade into a tractor beam?

Yosho feinted for Ryoko's head, and when she brought up her right arm to block it with her energy saber, he turned his attack and struck at her right wrist. He quickly changed his blade, and the blade drew out the red gem, and embedded it in the hilt. The energy saber in her right hand disappeared. Ryoko screamed and dealt him a murderous punch with her left hand. He took it on the face, and flew for three meters before hitting the ground, stunned.

She was breathing heavily, staring in shock at her right arm. She suddenly teleported and reappeared above Yosho, then dived to the earth, both fists extended to crush him. But her teleportation took slightly longer, and her flight was slightly slower, enough to allow Yosho to roll out of the way. He hauled himself to his feet, standing unsteadily a moment as his sense of balance recovered. Ryoko regenerated her energy saber in her left hand and stabbed at him as she swore at him. He stepped aside and chopped in an attempt to snare her left wrist's gem, but she had only feinted. She fired a bolt of energy at him from her right hand. He barely dodged it.

It was another hour before he finally managed to capture the gem on Ryoko's left wrist. Ryoko was almost gasping for air after she lost its power, and he was gulping in great drafts of air every chance he could get, but her rage was undimmed and his resolve unwavering. They continued their battle. The air was cool and silent but for the sounds of their battle, as the animals had fled some time ago. The fires on the trees had gone out, but Ryo-ohki still glowed brilliantly, illuminating the two of them almost as brightly as daylight. The scent of burnt wood mixed with the smell of live woods, and a nearby cultivated field.

Another hour saw the end of Ryoko's rage, and the emotions which had fueled her earlier in the battle now shifted their course and drained her. Her fear was etched plainly on her face. Her swings became erratic, either from exhaustion or the apparent futility of her efforts. Yosho was bloody and fairly sure Ryoko had broken some ribs with her punches, but basically still whole. Some of Ryoko's hair was singed, and she had only one gem left, resting at the base of her throat. Her other injuries she had regenerated, but the panic in her mind was not so easily cured.

Yosho had been tempted to consider himself a dead man an hour before, since removing the second gem had little apparent effect. Ryoko's bearing now gave him new hope. He pressed his attack in a dizzying display of technique marred only by the exhaustion of his muscles and mind.

Seeing this, Ryoko grew desperate, and began a strategy of charging at Yosho, then quickly teleporting away before he could strike her. He was guarding himself well and not allowing her to strike at him during these charges.

Time seemed to be progressing at a very slow rate for Yosho. He was so tired that every moment moving seemed to last forever. He was almost too tired to think or notice things any more, yet he marshaled what strength he had left to keep his wits about him.

Yosho stepped just slightly to the side of one of Ryoko's mad charges, and thrust his sword into her throat. She desperately clawed her arms at him, trying to reach him, but the red jewel escaped her throat, traveling the length of Yosho's blade until it joined the other two gems at the hilt.

Ryoko collapsed to the ground, unconscious. She was still breathing, but Yosho could tell that she might easily perish. He stood over her, prepared to deal the final blow.

The second that he stood there seemed to elongate into a millennium, and he felt as though his entire body had finally seized up, as it had been threatening to do for the past hour. His mind refused to stay on the present. It kept drifting back, recalling his mother's briefing and the footage he'd seen of Ryoko since, how her eyes had always been a glowing green. Yet just after Kagato abandoned her, they had changed. He saw that expression on her face, as though she had been freed from something, and ready to destroy everything. He remembered Nagi delivering the information that Kagato and Ryoko were working together, and his own unasked, unanswered question of how he had recruited her. Yosho could see the expression on Ryoko's face when Funaho shot down Ryo-ohki, how Ryoko had wept for her ship, as though it were the only thing she cared about.

He suddenly had a small, incomplete understanding of what Kagato had done to her. He shuddered in pity.

"He mind controlled her," he whispered in shock to Funaho through his key.

Funaho was shocked into silence for a moment, then finally replied, "You must be right. It explains everything. But is there anything we can do about it now? I pity her too, but shouldn't we also have pity for the people of this world? And yours?"

"She could've been something great," Yosho said slowly. "Just like Kagato. But he warped her. And at the end, she warped herself. I wasn't able to stop anything Kagato or Ryoko did. I can't undo who Ryoko chose to be when she was finally free. She can't go back to real society. Yet I still want to give her a chance."

"Then there may be one way," Funaho suggested. "I could restrain her by keeping her in suspended animation. Her body will decay, but in time I will have enough energy to regenerate her when she is awakened. Unless she should choose to regenerate herself," Funaho added wryly.

Yosho pinioned her wrists in one hand, then started to carry her up the mountainside, pausing for a moment as his injured rib cage acted up. He had to find somewhere to place her where humans would not easily find her. Perhaps there would be a cave in the mountain.

Plodding up the mountainside, he noticed Ryo-ohki's light was dimming, not from distance but from a loss of strength. The night air seemed to be draining Yosho's strength as well. Ryoko was unconscious as he carried her, but occasionally she murmured incoherent, frightened fragments of words.

"We're taking an awful risk," Funaho told Yosho. "Your father gave Kagato another chance when he let Kagato go to the Academy after you fought him. Kagato threw away that chance by attacking us. We can show Ryoko mercy, but when can we be sure she is ready to be released? Will she ever be ready to be released? Perhaps I ought to prepare to hold her forever."

The feet of Yosho were stuck on a constant rhythm upwards. If Yosho shook his head, he figured he would jar that rhthym, his legs would suddenly collapse, and he'd simply pass out on the mountainside. Instead, he simply answered with his mouth, "No, Funaho," and then had to stop talking until he navigated a tricky bit of the path. He continued, "That would be asking too much of you. Besides, she may break free on her own." He took a deep breath, then finished what he meant to say, "We shall hold her for a time, mayhaps a few centuries, then I or my descendants will free her. At that time, she shall either behave, or we shall kill her."

"A good plan," Funaho agreed. "Go to the left a few meters and I will relieve you of your charge." Yosho veered to the left and found a cave. He could see and hear long, thin roots breach the cave wall, reach out, and envelop Ryoko, taking her from his arms. "I guess that'll have to do for now," Yosho panted, and leaned against the cave wall to rest, and there dozed off.

He clambered down the mountain that morning, and noticed several men watching him from the forest. Some women and children were further back, looking in fear and awe at the crater, and they darted behind trees at his approach. Yosho wondered how long they had been examining the battlefield. The men hastily bowed to him, and he bowed back. He asked of them, "May I beg of you a place to rest?"

The man in front stared at him in fear and awe, hesitantly answering, "Yes, great sir."

"Thank you, sir," Yosho said, with a voice tired but dignified. "You will not find me ungrateful for your hospitality."

* * *

Next Chapter

Ayeka steps forward and explains, "Well, I'm sure we all appreciated that display of courage and heroism from my brother. The next chapter returns to the present, as Mihoshi and Kiyone finish their business at Galactic Police Headquarters. Meanwhile, Yosho and Ryoko finally end their centuries-long battle!" Ayeka smiles fiercely, "I'm looking forward to that. The next chapter is 'No Need for a Karaoke Night.'"

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Much of this chapter is drawn from a few very brief scenes in the Tenchi Muyo OVA, and I filled in with a great deal of details I made up to support my backstory."


	26. No Need For A Karaoke Night

No Need For A Karaoke Night

"Hello! My name is Azaka!" the log-like robot introduces itself. Kamadaki, the other log-like robot continues, "And I am Kamadaki."

"We've been designated as your DJs for this episode," Azaka says. Kamadaki contributes, "So we selected a special tune for this episode's theme song. It's '(Winter Remix song)' from 'Orphen 2', neither of which Dragonwiles owns."

"Please enjoy it," they say and bow in unison.

* * *

"You're serious?" Kiyone asked. She knew Mihoshi was, but she was so stunned she had to ask.

"Yep, I'm serious!" Mihoshi said brightly.

"But we just did that last night!" Kiyone complained.

"I wanna do it again!" Mihoshi insisted. "And Misao wants to come too!"

"Misao's coming! You invited him already? Look, Mihoshi, I'm not singing in front of other people!" Kiyone insisted.

"Aren't I people?" Mihoshi wondered aloud, not offended, but not understanding her friend's reluctance to perform when anyone other than herself was around. Mihoshi tried again, "Please, Kiyone?"

"Absolutely not!" Kiyone growled.

* * *

That evening, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Misao were making themselves comfortable in one of the karaoke rooms at the GP Headquarters lounge.

Kiyone started and looked at her chronometer. "What! A few hours went by this time, and again I have no memory of them! Am I going crazy?"

"Come on, Kiyone, don't be so sad! Sing something!" Mihoshi encouraged her friend.

"Yes, please do," Misao requested, making an encouraging gesture that unfortunately knocked over his drink.

Mihoshi laughed as she helped him mop it up with some napkins, "Maybe we should put you back in a baby chair, little brother!" He flinched but still looked grateful for his sister's help.

Kiyone just didn't get it between those two. She'd assumed Mihoshi had invited Misao along for some sort of matchmaking with herself. If that were the case, though, why did she put her little brother down all the time?

Mihoshi always wondered why Kiyone acted the way she did. Mihoshi liked karaoke, but she knew that Kiyone absolutely loved it. Why, then, did she always have to twist her friend's arm to get her to do it?

Misao didn't really understand his older sister or Kiyone. Here they had just been stranded in a primitive backwater of space, and his sister had offhandedly mentioned something about a life-or-death battle with Kagato, and yet they were willing to return to their posting in the protected zone almost immediately. Grandfather would've reassigned them if they'd asked. Their devotion to their duty was the probable cause, and he admired that in them. Still, they had the right to spend some of their accumulated leave time here, while they could. Why were they both so insistent on returning to the protected zone?

* * *

Tenchi Masaki sighed and stretched in his room. "Finally. Homework's all done." He left unspoken the thought that his vacation was almost done too. He was going to enjoy the last part of the break. Tenchi trudged downstairs, pausing briefly to look out the window and see Sasami playing with Ryo-ohki and Mik the alien ferret in the snow.

From somewhere downstairs he heard Ayeka cough and shout, "Ryoko, stop throwing snowballs in the house this instant! Some of us actually wish to keep the house clean and non-slippery!"

"How unfun and cold-hearted," Ryoko teased, "I think I should take you swimming in the lake. The water's just the right temperature for your icy blood."

Tenchi walked downstairs. Maybe he could convince them to take the dispute outdoors, although he wasn't sure how much it'd help.

* * *

Misao clapped and offered, "Well sung, Kiyone." Mihoshi agreed, "Yeah, I liked that one!"

"Thank you," Kiyone said embarrassedly as she bowed to them both. She still was having a hard time singing in front of someone other than Mihoshi, but it was nice of them to say so. She made a mental note to practice some of the higher notes sometime.

"Let's do this song next!" Mihoshi gestured to a holographic playlist displayed on the table.

"It's a boy-girl duet," Kiyone said aloud as she read its metadata.

Misao said anxiously, "If you like, Kiyone, we could do it together, that is, if you're okay with it, or not, I'm fine either way. Just a friendly duet, if you want. Or we could do another song. It's totally up to you."

"I don't know this song too well," Kiyone said honestly.

"Then let's do it together, Misao!" Mihoshi suggested heartily.

"Great! We haven't done this one together since we were little!" Misao spoke with unfeigned enthusiasm. He and Mihoshi hurried to the mike, nearly colliding with one another.

Kiyone relaxed on her seat, relieved. Part of Misao's skittishness, she was convinced, was Mihoshi's fault for quashing his first attempt to ask her out years ago. Kiyone was flattered to see that he still appeared to have some interest in her, but she didn't reciprocate it. She could hardly think of him as something other than her partner's kid brother, mostly because he never acted like anything else. Kiyone figured if she ever were to get romantically involved, she wanted to be able to genuinely respect the guy. But she didn't want to sell Misao short. He'd surely grow up someday, and he was brave, decent, cute, and rich.

Listening to the siblings sing, she had to admit that they were also both better vocalists than she'd given them credit for.

She congratulated them when the song was over, and they had both expressed hearty gratitude in return. Mihoshi and Kiyone started scrolling through the playlist looking for another song. Mihoshi knocked over one of her empty food canisters, and Kiyone absently picked it up and threw it into the trash. Misao took several swigs of his drink, then toyed with his food.

After a few moments of silence, he asked, "Mihoshi, are you sure you won't join Grandfather and me on Beta Cygnus II? I know how much you love the springs there."

"I do," Mihoshi told him slowly, half her mind still on the playlist, "but, well, you know, I'm supposed to be on duty. Ordinarily the protected zone is pretty quiet, those last few pirates were the first we've had in years, so Grandfather's sorta right. It should be fine without us for a few days. But still, what if we're not there when something bad happens. Besides..." she trailed off, then noticed a title on the playlist and exclaimed, "Oh! I like this song!"

Kiyone laughed and pointed out, "I'd hardly call Kagato just a pirate. I still can't believe you faced him at close range!"

"I can!" Misao said earnestly. "Please, please, tell me all about it! You've hardly told me anything about the battle with him."

"Well, Ayeka and Ryoko and I had gotten aboard the Souja-" Mihoshi started, "because we thought that Tenchi had been blown up, but he really wasn't."

Misao waved his hands. "Wait, wait- do you mean to tell me you not only lived with the Princess of Jurai and the former supercriminal Ryoko, but you fought Kagato with them too?"

"Well, I got stuck in another dimension," Mihoshi told him, "so I didn't directly fight. But I did help get Washu out of a biological isolation unit."

* * *

Nobuyuki sat in the dining room of the house. He took another swig of sake before saying, "So, all these years you've actually been an alien?"

"Half-alien," Yosho corrected him agreeably, draining his own glass. Nobuyuki refilled it for him.

"And Tenchi might be king of the galaxy someday?" Nobuyuki asked.

"Are you trying to chisel my sister out of the throne?" Yosho asked dangerously.

"No, no," Nobuyuki said quickly. Yosho smiled reassuringly and told him, "I know. There's not much to worry about. They can resolve it between themselves."

Nobuyuki craned his head to see out the sliding glass door, confirming that Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka were still arguing while Sasami played nearby. "If you say so," Nobuyuki said, unconvinced, then downed more sake. "I just wondered why you never told me."

Yosho grinned, "Achika would've killed me if I told you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Woulda been awkward if I believed, or if I disbelieved," Nobuyuki acknowledged. He reminisced for a few moments, and they were both quiet. Nobuyuki's face was sad.

"She never told you," Yosho said slowly, "because she thought it would never matter. Even if she had the means to travel the galaxy, she never would've desired it. She was always certain her destiny was here."

They were silent a while longer.

"I guess, after what happened at Tokyo Tower," Nobuyuki said, "those weird times when she'd look sad and say those odd things, you knew what she was talking about."

"Not really," Yosho frowned. "Something else happened after you were knocked out, but she'd never tell me the full details."

* * *

"Nothing less from my sister," Misao chuckled at Mihoshi later that evening. "Winning a fight with Kagato. It's amazing."

"I am rather impressed," Kiyone admitted, although impressed wasn't quite the right word. She still had no idea how her partner had managed to survive that encounter.

"Thanks, but really it was Tenchi who did the hard part!" Mihoshi said cheerily.

Misao glanced at his chronometer. "I'd better call it a night, since I have to leave early tomorrow." He looked at his older sister and said pleadingly, "Grandfather won't like me if I tell him you won't be joining us."

"Oh, Misao," Mihoshi hugged him, "I'd like to go, but duty is duty, and I'm already missing everybody back on Earth! I'll see you two off and take care of Grandfather myself, okay?"

Misao nodded. The three left the room, and had almost left the lounge when Mihoshi recalled she'd forgotten something in the karaoke room. As she left to get it, Misao asked, "Kiyone, this Tenchi. Is he good to Mihoshi?"

"Well, yeah, definitely," Kiyone admitted. "I mean, Mihoshi says he is, and he's always been kind to her whenever I've been around to see."

Misao beamed, and he looked at Mihoshi's retreating figure and remarked, "I'm so glad."

Kiyone blinked. He couldn't possibly be serious. But Mihoshi had been more giggly than usual. And Tenchi had saved Mihoshi's life. And Mihoshi was dead set on accepting yet more of Tenchi's hospitality. And Tenchi had just now been unofficially, partially vetted by a family member, and her own testimony.

Kiyone really wanted to be whole-heartedly happy for her friend. She was glad for her partner's good fortune. Still, she couldn't stop the thought to herself: "So I get stuck on Venus and she finds Mr. Right? Is this fair? At all? In any way?"

* * *

Back on Earth, the argument between Ayeka, Ryoko, and Tenchi, had been resolved by a semi-amicable, knock-down snowball fight. The amount of "knock-down" involved was considerable, when one considers Ayeka and Ryoko were two of the main contestants. Sasami unexpectedly joined the battle when she saw an opening. Tenchi swiftly learned not to underestimate Sasami's range.

The ruckus had broken up, and since the family was now dispersed around the house, Ryoko decided it was the right time to find Yosho alone.

"Yosho," she said, walking into the living room and staring at his back as he sat on a chair. "We need to finish this," she continued in a calm voice.

He turned his head and raised an eyebrow. "I had rather hoped you considered it finished after Tenchi released you."

"You locked me in a cave for seven hundred years," Ryoko said icily.

"I suppose it was silly to imagine a few months would simply smooth it over," Yosho admitted.

"I won't deny that there are complications," Ryoko admitted. "Seeing as I'm the only woman who can make Tenchi's life complete, it's not exactly fitting for me to kill his grandfather."

"Since Tenchi's future happiness is at stake," Yosho suggested, "it does seem rather better to defuse the issue now than later."

"It's complicated," Ryoko stated simply. "I always understood that you did what you had to do. So it's not like you can apologize or I can forgive you. Washu insists that simply taking revenge on you would be wrong. And of course accomplishing the revenge I once dreamed of would make Tenchi hate me. But I can't keep living with what you did to me."

"And now that everyone knows my secret," Yosho agreed, "we can't leave the matter unspoken as we had before."

Ryoko was quiet, her face calm. Finally she stated, "If it's a choice between me and Tenchi's happiness, Tenchi wins. We can consider our battle ended at last."

Yosho commented as he stood and faced her, "You are an honorable opponent, Ryoko." He bowed to her, and she did in return. "There is only one thing greater than an honorable opponent," he mentioned, "and that is an honorable friend. I hope that is what you will be to me."

"This is me we're talking about," Ryoko shrugged. "I dunno how honorable I'll get. But to compromise, I promise I'll take good care of Tenchi."

"More than sufficient for me," Yosho agreed.

"So, would you put in a good word for me with Tenchi?" Ryoko suddenly asked.

"Hm?" Yosho asked, actually taken aback. He regained his mental balance and excused himself, "Well, he's so shy, I'm afraid a word from me might have the opposite effect."

Ayeka entered the room. "What are you discussing with Ryoko, brother?" Ayeka asked, noting her brother's discomfiture but not certain as to its source.

"Oh, he just gave me permission to marry Tenchi," Ryoko hyperbolized, leering at Ayeka.

"Brother, you didn't! You couldn't!" Ayeka turned a panicked gaze on Yosho.

"You have my permission to marry him too," Yosho said with mischievous sincerity before leaving the room.

"Hey!" Ryoko protested, flying after him.

"Yosho, Ryoko, come back here and explain yourselves!" Ayeka demanded as she hurried after them.

* * *

Sasami finished petting the ten-legged lion and walked over to Azaka and Kamadaki, who had stationed themselves at a gate to the Masaki property.

"Azaka, Kamadaki," Sasami asked, fearing the answer, "what did you sense while you were aboard Tsunami?"

"Why, Princess," Azaka told her, "we sensed you, Lord Tenchi whom we had just brought aboard, and Lady Tsunami."

"As well as many readings not fully explained by current scientific theory, Princess," Kamadaki told her. "Nothing unusual for someone with Lady Tsunami's power, however."

"Good," Sasami was relieved, and allowed herself a weak smile.

"Are you troubled, Princess Sasami?" Azaka inquired solicitously.

"Do you need help, Princess Sasami?" Kamadaki queried concernedly.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Sasami told them. She walked back to the house.

* * *

Next Chapter

Ryoko mimics Kiyone's line, saying, "'Is this fair? At all? In any way?'" Ryoko crosses her arms and pronounces, "The new girl comes in and hogs two whole chapters! I've been here since chapter one and I got one scene in this whole chapter!"

"You've had 700 years of backstory!" Ayeka protested, "and some of us hardly got any screen time in this chapter at all. If you ask me, you're the stage hog."

"And you're a prima donna," Ryoko snorted. "How spiteful can you get? No snowballs in the house, and denying Tenchi wedded bliss with me."

"The next chapter," Ayeka studiously ignores Ryoko, "is about one of my happiest memories, and quite probably one of the last historical interludes in this story."

"No kidding." Washu comments. "I wonder what Dragonwiles will do next time he needs to communicate backstory. Flashbacks or time travel?"

"The next chapter," Ayeka continues, "is No Need for Gift Logs."

"It's our backstory, which you won't want to miss!" Azaka contributes. Kamadaki supplements, "Please join us for the gripping drama."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"This seems like an ideal opportunity to mention that Beta Cygnus II, the planet with great hot springs first mentioned in 'No Need For The Prideful One', is in fact entirely a figment of my imagination. I probably didn't even construct its name in the proper astronomical fashion for a planet of a star in the Cygnus constellation, and I doubt that aliens who've never seen the Earth's night sky would refer to it as such, but whatever."

"Also, I should probably mention that I have little or no idea of what the character of Misao is supposed to be, or his and Mihoshi's grandfather either. I haven't really watched any episodes in which they are actually present. So it is extremely likely that my versions of them are entirely different from all canon Tenchi Muyo. Also, I made up (I'm pretty sure I made up) the backstory in which Mihoshi quashed Misao's attempt to ask out Kiyone. I'm not sure that Kiyone exists in any canon Tenchi Muyo where Misao also exists, so that probably couldn't have happened anywhere except in this story."


	27. No Need For Gift Logs

No Need For Gift Logs

"I am Azusa, King of Jurai," he announces. "Dragonwiles petitioned me to be the DJ for this chapter. I have determined that the theme song from the Earth movie 'The Terminator' be the theme song for this episode."

"But that neither has anything to do with the plot nor matches the mood," Dragonwiles carps.

"It's a reference to a movie about robots," King Azusa stubbornly points out as the dramatic music plays.

* * *

1979 A.D.

Ayeka entered the throne room of planet Jurai. Her father, King Azusa, was seated on a throne ahead of her, as were the queens Misaki and Funaho, all sitting on a raised dais. The honor guard, Tetta and Tessei, stood in front of them, at the foot of the dais. The room was very large, and filled with many nobles.

Ayeka bowed and said, "Father, you wanted to see me?"

Azusa smiled broadly. He said, "I have a surprise for you, Ayeka."

Two cylindrical, loglike robots teleported into the room. They had ornate calligraphy on them, colored to match their eye lenses. One had a blue eye lens, and the other a red eye lens. They stood vertically, and had tripods on their bottom.

"These are Azaka and Kamadaki," Azusa told her proudly. "They've been given the best personality simulations of the two knights who are their namesakes. They have self-contained teleporation apparati, defensive shields, and offensive lasers. From this day forward, they belong to you."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Princess Ayeka," Kamadaki said in a friendly tone.

"We are honored to serve you," Azaka told her respectfully.

Ayeka was astonished, and asked, "For me?" She bowed again after a moment and said, "Thank you, father. They're wonderful, and I am very grateful to you."

"You're quite welcome," Azusa said happily, relieved that she had indeed liked the gift. Misaki sighed happily, glad that her daughter was happy. Funaho watched the proceedings with a serene smile.

"Come, Azaka, Kamadaki," Ayeka said as she went forward. They answered with a peppy, "Yes, ma'am!" and accompanied her to her seat on the dais.

* * *

Some hours later, Sasami yawned and commented to Ayeka, "They sure had a lot of business in court today." Sasami had arrived in the throne room shortly after Ayeka received her gift, for Sasami had only just returned from a trip to their uncle's estate.

A human would've been confused by the fact that, though she was several centuries old, Sasami appeared to be somewhere between ten and twelve years of age. Such a lifecycle, however, is a normality for Juraians.

"Indeed, there were a great many things to determine," Ayeka agreed. She felt tired, but did not show it in her bearing. Sasami walked beside Ayeka, while Azaka and Kamadaki flanked them both.

"They're wonderful presents," Sasami said, looking at the robots. "Now nothing I give you will ever look impressive," she joked, her vivaciousness returning.

Ayeka laughed and reassured her, "Sasami, I appreciate your gifts."

A shadow passed over Sasami's countenance. She slowed, then stopped. Ayeka stopped and turned to face her. Sasami asked, "Ayeka?"

Ayeka inquired concernedly, "Is something the matter?"

Sasami hated to see her sister so worried. "No, Ayeka, it's nothing." Sasami could tell that Ayeka was about to pry further, so she quickly stepped forward again and rejoined Ayeka. They continued walking, but Sasami could see that she needed a diversion.

"Ayeka, what do you think about Seiryo?" Sasami questioned.

The mere mention of the name of her betrothed caused Ayeka to frown despondently and put a hand to the wooden ornament on her brow. "You know what I think of him, Sasami," Ayeka groaned.

Sasami nodded and continued, "So why don't you do something about it? Tell Mother, or Lady Funaho, or Father even?"

"Tell Father I despise the suitor he picked?" Ayeka looked at her younger sister in disbelief.

"You can't just do nothing!" Sasami insisted.

"I choose to do my duty as a princess," Ayeka told her. "Besides, it's not as though I have any better choices of potential grooms. Most of the other suitable noblemen have even worse temperaments. This is a sacrifice I'm prepared to make."

Sasami said frustratedly, "Listen to me, Ayeka! Seiryo is cruel! You've heard his insults to those he considers beneath him. He slices up people with his tongue! Is that the kind of man you want as my brother-in-law? Seiryo is definitely not the kind of uncle I want for my children. Are you happy with him raising yours?"

"Sasami," Ayeka sighed. She too was disheartened by those prospects, but was also reluctant to act when nothing could be changed. Sasami shook her head, always amazed at Ayeka's stubbornness: sometimes she practically had to push her older sister into doing something for her own good.

"Sasami, I shall simply have to marry him. We can manage," Ayeka tried to placate her younger sibling.

Sasami shook her head. "I don't want you to have to manage a horrible marriage to an evil man. We need to find someone better for you. So I'm going to start looking myself." Ayeka internalized her disquiet at the prospect. How exactly did Sasami plan to go about this, and who would Sasami pick for her?

* * *

In another part of the palace, Azusa and Misaki were walking hand in hand along a corridor. Tetta and Tessei trailed them at a respectful distance.

"Oh, and did you see how Ayeka's face lit up when she saw those two!" Misaki was enraptured as she recalled Ayeka's delight at the gift. Azusa said, "Yes, indeed. You were quite right, thank you for suggesting it."

"She's liked the stories of Azaka and Kamadaki since she was a little girl," Misaki reminisced. "Thank you, Azusa." He replied, "My pleasure."

Azusa and Misaki paused at the doorstep of Sasami's quarters. Misaki told him, "I think I'll help Sasami unpack from her trip." He nodded, and she went through the door. Azusa turned to Tetta and Tessei and asked, "All quiet?"

They nodded, one after the other. Tetta offered his opinion, "Quiet as a graveyard." Tessei added, "We didn't observe anything suspicious during the audiences today. Palace security reports all is well."

"Good. Thank you for your hard work. We release you from your charge for the evening," Azusa told them, the charge he referred to being the protection of his own person. The two knights bowed. When he nodded, they straightened. Azusa left to find Funaho, while Tetta and Tessei walked back the way they had come.

"All's been quiet ever since Prince Yosho departed," Tetta observed. Tessei agreed, "There's not a good fight left in the galaxy. Even those filthy pirates have been beaten down."

"Scum," Tetta cursed the pirates, and Tessei nodded. "Where can you find nowadays a true battle, as of old?" Tessei wondered. "Where have the times gone when great lords fought for the sake of honor?"

"Those days are gone," Tetta grumbled. "At best there are only occasional duels. There hasn't been a great fleet action since Kagato's attack."

Tessei was silent a moment, then told his companion, "Surely our forces must be rusty by now. Not only that, but the clans are coming to naught thanks to their worthless progeny, like that pathetic Seiryo and his ilk. How did we reach this point? Even the royal clans have bred packs of spineless, useless yapping dogs, like Seiryo, who bite with their words but would perish in a moment in a true battle. How have the great families come to bear such disgraces to the mighty name of Jurai?"

"Take courage," Tetta answered him, "there are many who still consider the blood of Jurai worth preserving. Perhaps we need the flames of another great war to purge the dross of our society."

"If only the great houses could be made to cast out their useless youth and bear better sons for Jurai," Tessei wished. Tetta agreed, "If only we could require such a display of honor."

* * *

Azusa finally found Funaho seated alone in the room where she had often laid their son Yosho to sleep.

Funaho was lost in thought, and the door was to her back, so it was only when Azusa stood before her that she realized he was there. She said quickly, "Azusa," and tried to think of some way to reassure him that she was all right. She hadn't meant for him to find her like this.

"I'm sorry it's so hard for you," he said, drawing up and sitting in the chair he had used in this room so many centuries ago.

"It's not that hard," Funaho told him. "I can manage."

Azusa didn't say anything for some time, then blurted out gruffly, "I miss Yosho, too."

Funaho couldn't believe her ears, and stared at him. He had taken Yosho's disappearance very hard; she knew because Azusa almost never spoke of him. She knew Azusa hoped that by never saying Yosho's name, the pain would go away. Yet just now, Azusa had breached the silence to comfort her. Her expression became one that was happy, yet sad. Funaho loved him more than she could say at the moment. She began to cry.

Azusa looked at her, beginning to panic. He had meant to comfort her. She almost never cried, she always had tried to be strong for him by not showing her grief openly. Now he had managed to make her unhappy with his words. After seven centuries knowing her, couldn't he do anything right?

She could see that look on his face, and gave a few miserable laughs along with her sobs. She said gratefully to him, "Thank you, Azusa." He relaxed, and took her hand.

* * *

Yosho sat with his daughter Achika on Earth, in the dining room of the new house Nobuyuki had built for them. He had been delayed at the office, and would not be returning for some time. Yosho and Achika had finished their meal.

Achika looked at her father's greying hair. "You aren't planning on leaving us anytime soon, are you? No plans to fake death and start a new life somewhere else as a young man?"

"This? No, Achika, I'm not faking aging. This time it's real," Yosho said simply.

Achika got up and moved some plates into the kitchen. As she returned, she lunged at Yosho, grabbed some of his hair, and pulled. He made an exclamation of pain as Achika rubbed the hair in her fingers.

"Not dyed, and not a wig," she confirmed, sitting down again.

"I should never have told you how I disguise my longevity," Yosho decided aloud.

"But why are you really aging now, father?" Achika asked him.

"I suppose because I've finally gotten old," Yosho smiled wryly at her. She shook her head at him.

After a moment, Yosho asked, "Achika, are you sure you don't want Nobuyuki to know our secrets?"

Achika looked at him determinedly. "Yes. And if you tell him, I'll throw you out of this house and make you peddle rice for the remaining centuries of your existence."

"It's not as though we can't trust him," Yosho said reasonably. "After the two of you survived that incident at Tokyo Tower, and after he's built a house for you, I don't think he'll turn his back on you."

"We love each other, and that's enough. Besides, it wouldn't be," Achika paused, and looked away sadly, "appropriate, that way. It simply isn't to be."

Yosho frowned. Ever since that incident, she had been this way. She had thrown herself into her newlywed life with vigor, and by her own admission lived each day so that she could make those around her happy. There were times, though, when apparently random subjects could throw her into a fit of sadness.

"Nobuyuki was talking to me the other day," Yosho changed the subject. "He asked me to train your children in sword technique."

"Yes, we'd both be very grateful if you would," Achika agreed.

"I got the impression this was more your idea than his," Yosho probed.

"He was very gung-ho about the idea of his children becoming heroes," Achika said, not taking the bait. "You know he's got all those action manga tucked away downstairs."

"But it's not the sort of thing he would think of normally," Yosho found himself having to reveal all of his suspicions. "You whispered in his ear, without mentioning our heritage, that I know something about swordplay."

"You're the best swordsman I know, so of course I recommended you as a trainer," Achika smiled sweetly.

"I haven't taught sword technique in two centuries," Yosho thought back, "no, make that one century. Humanity fights wars with guns nowadays, you know. If you want your children to be physically fit, you could always get them into jogging or karate. So why the interest in swordplay?"

Her face was inscrutable. "I know you've been itching to get back into it for awhile. You were doing some of the basic moves the other day, weren't you?"

Yosho sighed, mentally admitting defeat. He wasn't going to be able to drag any deeper reasons out of her, and she had managed to pry all of his suspicions out of him. "You and my mother would've gotten along well." He shook his head.

Achika said, with a serious smile, "I take that as a compliment."

She began to clear away the remaining dishes. Yosho stood slowly and went to another room, where he looked at a framed wedding picture of Achika and Nobuyuki. Yosho had placed it next to the wedding picture of himself and his most recent, and now departed, wife.

Achika stood beside him as he looked at it. "There are times that I wish that she could've seen Nobuyuki and I, getting married, and all."

"I'm sure she felt the same," Yosho told her kindly.

Achika nodded. She almost said something, then turned away suddenly, towards the table, and fussed over it a moment. Yosho watched her bustle into the kitchen. He followed her.

Yosho told Achika, "I shall do the training. You're quite right, I have wanted to return to swordplay, before my addled old brain forgets it all."

Achika, not expecting him to say that at this moment, bowed slightly, and expressed heartfelt gratitude. "Thank you, father. It'll mean the world to Nobuyuki and I. And our son."

"Son?" Yosho queried, and for the first time Achika looked as though she'd been caught off-guard. So far as he knew, she was not expecting.

Achika had regained control and smoothly amended her previous statement, "All our children, if you'll be so kind."

"Of course," Yosho assured her. Achika left the room unperturbed. Yosho stared after her a moment. He had finally learned something, something he suspected somehow connected with her rare bouts of melancholy. Unfortunately, he had no idea how it related to the melancholy, or how it could even make sense on its own.

* * *

Next Chapter

Tenchi, befuddled, states, "I'm with Grandpa. I dunno what my mom's talking about."

Washu raises an eyebrow incredulously and states, "You're kidding, right?"

"Oh come on, Washu, you don't know what it means either," Ryoko waves her hand dismissively.

"It certainly seems like an important plot development," Kiyone states, reviewing her notes from the scripts of earlier chapters.

"Actually it's not," Dragonwiles says, half to himself, in a low voice. "I dunno that I'm even going to write the part it's developing towards. But I just wanted to give Achika at least one scene. And it sorta fit here."

Azaka and Kamadaki come forwards. Kamadaki announces in high spirits, "The next episode is good old-fashioned comedy! Tenchi and the gang have to take care of a baby! Isn't that hilarious!"

Azaka turns his blue lens on Kamadaki questioningly. "I do not understand how that is old-school at all, Kamadaki, or even how it is hilarious."

"A baby!" Kamadaki gives a pleasant trill of machine laughter. "They're so, well, er," the machine is at a loss for words, then comes up with, "cute! And cuddly! Everybody loves a baby!"

"Isn't that why it's a bad idea to appear on stage with them?" Azaka asks, still not sure why Kamadaki is convinced that the presence of babies in the next chapter is so good.

Tenchi watches in astonishment and says quietly, "I've never heard those two disagree in public before!"

"Neither have I," Ayeka is bemused by the behavior of their synthetic personalities.

"The next chapter is No Need For Babysitting," Azaka announces shortly.

"I like babies," Kamadaki says placatingly. The two robots make a show of bowing to the audience.

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Yeah, well, I completely made up nearly all of this chapter. Except Azaka and Kamadaki do have those personality simulations in the Universe series. I'm fairly sure that Achika's mother died sometime before she and Nobuyuki were married (she only exists in the Universe series, so it's hard to be sure.) And Juraians having odd lifecycles such that they don't seem to mature much in seven centuries is the explanation I've come up with to explain the OVA's chronology. But most everything else I made up completely. Not much more to say, is there? Well, thanks for reading another chapter, and please be sure to join us for the next."


	28. No Need For Babysitting

No Need For Babysitting

Washu bows and introduces herself, "Hi, I'm Little Washu. I'm this chapter's DJ, and our theme song will be 'Boku Wa Itsuma Pioneer,' the second opening theme song from the Tenchi Muyo OVA! Yeah, and Dragonwiles doesn't own rights to either."

* * *

Sasami woke up, not feeling quite like herself. She felt odd and out of sorts, not tired but restless. Sasami slipped out of the room she and Ayeka shared, yawning softly. Ayeka was undisturbed, and continued sleeping. Sasami smiled ruefully at the sight before sliding the door closed. She had no right to take courage from her sister's peace.

Knowing that she had gotten up earlier than usual, and knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep easily, Sasami set to making a more elaborate breakfast than usual. It took time, but eventually her joy and concentration on the cooking caused her to forgot her restlessness.

There was a ring. Sasami realized it was the doorbell, the odd way that humans had of signaling a visitor's presence. She worried if it would wake anyone up. Tenchi would be out in the fields working, but no one else needed their slumbers disturbed at this hour. She hurried to the door and opened it.

An elderly Earth woman was standing there, a little shorter than Sasami. The Earth woman was dressed traditionally, in a brown, everyday kimono. Sasami noted a faint resemblance to Tenchi in the woman's face.

Meanwhile, the Earth woman was examining Sasami with quite a bit of shock. Sasami inferred that the woman had not expected anyone but one of the Masaki family to answer the door. The woman was poring over Sasami's pink eyes, blue hair, and green forehead symbol. Sasami realized with a jolt that she had made a mistake; Tenchi had always cautioned them against revealing their presence to outsiders.

The elderly lady was, however, too preoccupied to think much more about what she was seeing. She said hurriedly, "Good morning. Please, pardon my intrusion, miss, but is Tenchi already working in the fields?"

"Yes, ma'am," Sasami told her. Sasami felt herself teetering between guilt for betraying her presence to an outsider and concern for the lady. Sasami asked the lady, "Do you need help, ma'am?"

"Oh, would you please?" the lady said nervously, anxiously looking over her shoulder, towards the road. "I'm so sorry to trouble you. I'm Tenchi's aunt." She bowed, then looked at Sasami expectantly. Exactly on cue, Sasami bowed back, slightly lower, and replied, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Sasami. I'm staying with the Masaki family for a short while." She didn't mention the others. Both of them straightened.

Tenchi's aunt continued, "Yes, would you please come with me? I run the hot springs and bed and breakfast down the road." She looked anxiously over her shoulder again, towards where the Masakis had always said the hot springs were. "I have some guests, and Tenchi's cousin Taro needs some looking after."

Sasami swiftly ran through all of her preparations so far in the kitchen, and what she'd need to do to safely halt them indefinitely. "Please come in, I'll need a moment," Sasami decided. She let Tenchi's aunt in, and hastened to the kitchen. After seeing to everything, she wrote and left a quick note, then hurriedly departed with Tenchi's aunt.

* * *

Some time later, Nobuyuki Masaki remarked, "You always miss the little things the most."

"Oh, don't you start too," Ryoko snapped.

They were all eating breakfast. Ryoko, seeing a chance to impress Tenchi, had immediately seized the duties of restarting the breakfast preparations. Though everyone was too polite to say so, Ryoko sensed some disappointment in her own culinary abilities.

"I wasn't talking about-" Nobuyuki said quickly.

Ryoko rounded on Ayeka, "And you, go ahead and say it. We all know you're thinking it."

"A princess of Jurai never complains about food she is given!" Ayeka spoke haughtily.

"Especially when she doesn't do any work to prepare it herself," Ryoko harrumphed.

Ayeka retorted, "I do plenty to help around here! I shall, however, make breakfast tomorrow, to demonstrate my goodwill!"

Tenchi, for the first time in years, felt happy that he had to go to school.

* * *

Tenchi depressed himself by arriving home from school and thinking, "Hooray, I'm just in time to do the afternoon chores."

The phone rang, and he wondered who it could be. He picked it up and said, "Hello, Tenchi Masaki."

His aunt proved to be on the other end of the line, and Tenchi was seized by another bout of the worries that had plagued him since he'd gotten the note. Would his aunt probe very deeply into the origin of his humanoid but alien guests? How many of them did she know about?

"Oh, Tenchi, Sasami's been such a help to me," his aunt said. She sounded grateful but frazzled. This was a peak season for her hot springs. "I just didn't know what I'd do, your cousin taking sick and her husband having to work. It's a lifesaver having Sasami here to watch little Taro. I am surprised you didn't tell me you had a visitor at your house!" Tenchi was relieved, it sounded like his aunt's mind was on a million things at once, as it always was when she had guests. She was a great hostess, keeping in mind all the needs of all her customers.

Tenchi decided that it would be best to answer his aunt's tricky question truthfully, but without giving too much away. She was so distracted she probably wouldn't probe further, and it would be better to tell her about the houseful of guests rather than have her discover it. "Yeah, she and her sister, and another friend, are staying here awhile. Some police officers we met may be coming over soon too."

"Ah, then you'll have a full house at last!" said his aunt, surprised, but pleased. She had never liked the idea of Tenchi, his father, and his grandfather living on their own, and was always after them to entertain more, or at least rent out a room. His aunt said something briefly to one of her employees, then returned the phone to her mouth and said, "Sorry about that, Tenchi. May I please borrow Sasami for the rest of the day?"

Tenchi decided he shouldn't have been surprised by the request. "If she doesn't mind, that's fine with us." His aunt sounded very relieved as she said gratefully, "I'm so glad, Tenchi." Tenchi said, "Oh, I'm glad Sasami can help in our stead. Maybe sometime when the season winds down you could visit, and bring baby Taro with you too!"

"Oh, that'd be lovely, dear!" his aunt exclaimed excitedly. "It's been so nice talking to you, Tenchi, but I need to see to the guests now. Goodbye!" Tenchi wished his aunt goodbye and hung up the phone.

* * *

A few hours later, as the sun neared the horizon, Ayeka saw her little sister out the window, carrying something in her arms. She went outside and saw that Sasami was carrying a young child. The child turned his head and cooed at Ayeka.

"Sasami, welcome home," Ayeka said. "Is this little one...?" She trailed off and looked questioningly at her sister.

Ryoko teleported outside and Tenchi walked out as Sasami explained, "Yes, this is Taro. Tenchi's aunt told me that Tenchi wanted him over to visit for a few days."

"That's not what he said at all!" Ryoko was outraged.

Tenchi turned to her, frowning, and said critically, "You were listening?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Ryoko wondered, then recalled her observations of humans. "Oh. Yeah."

"I'm sure Tenchi's aunt simply misheard him," Ayeka said.

Tenchi informed them, "My aunt had selective hearing when she was younger too."

Sasami looked sheepish.

"Oh, don't worry about it, I had wanted to see the baby," Tenchi reassured everyone. "Shall I carry him for you, Sasami?"

"Please, allow me, Tenchi," Ryoko said hastily, taking Taro and teleporting away. Ayeka looked worried, but Sasami seemed confident in Ryoko.

Checking a yawn, Sasami started plodding into the house and told them, "Please, wait just a little while and I'll have dinner ready."

"You've been working more than usual," Tenchi shook his head, "you need tonight off. I'll go see what we can do."

* * *

Nobuyuki presented his dinner offering to them. "Instant ramen!" he said with great fanfare.

* * *

The next morning, Ryo-ohki was investigating the baby, and the baby was investigating Ryo-ohki. Taro was laying on his back, and Ryo-ohki had hopped forward to peer at his face. Taro giggled and reached out, taking hold of Ryo-ohki's ear. Having done this, he now seemed to have no idea what to do next, and moved his arm randomly, to Ryo-ohki's intense discomfort. Ryo-ohki tried to pull away, but her cabbit form didn't have the leverage or mass to make such an operation easy.

Ayeka, who was watching Taro, grumbled, but set to work releasing Ryo-ohki. She gently but firmly took hold of Taro's hand as best she could while he was still moving it, and tried to unpry his fingers. When she managed to extricate Ryo-ohki, Taro calmly took hold of Ayeka's hand, which was cute and darling until he stuck it inside his mouth and showed no inclination to release her.

Ayeka and Ryo-ohki found themselves glancing at each other. Ryo-ohki seemed to shrug, and Ayeka nodded in agreement. She managed to extricate her own hand and picked up Taro.

He giggled as she carried him. Ayeka could see him looking out the glass door at the ten-legged lion, which made its usual morning pass by the porch, and at Mik, whom Sasami had foresightedly left outside, out of Taro's small but relentless reach.

Ayeka noticed Washu coming out of her laboratory and asked her, "Washu, would you please hold the baby a moment while I wash my hands?"

"Give it up, Ayeka, nothing's going to be clean for a long time while a baby's in the house," Washu told her with certainty, moving away towards the kitchen. Ayeka's annoyance was compounded by seeing a bit of Ryoko's personality in Washu.

Ayeka carried Taro calmly into the kitchen as Ryo-ohki watched. Ryo-ohki examined her paws. She loved them, but there were situations where hands were extremely useful.

* * *

Ryoko sat listlessly on the couch, while Taro sat on the floor and leaned forward with interest. Sasami had brought several of his toys when she returned from the home of Tenchi's aunt. Taro giggled as Ryoko made one of the toys move.

"Great, kid," Ryoko murmured, "that's only the hundredth time you've seen it do that." She tried once again to get him to play catch, but the toy simply bounced off his head. The toy was soft and she hadn't thrown hard, so Ryoko knew it didn't hurt, but Taro looked like he was about to cry again. "Tenchi was cuter and less fussy," Ryoko grumbled.

"Ryoko!" Washu scolded her daughter in person, standing behind her. "He can't play catch, he can't barely control his arms. If you're bored, think of something else to do."

"I don't see why I should be subservient to that hot spring lady's machinations," Ryoko groused. "If you want to give in to her whims, you play with him."

Washu fumed, "I'm busy!" and stormed away, slamming the door to her lab.

Ryoko hadn't expected the half-serious suggestion to arouse so much ire in Washu.

Mentally, Ryoko said to Ryo-ohki, "Don't you want to play with Taro, Ryo-ohki?" She was unsurprised by the vehemence of Ryo-ohki's negation. "When is Tenchi coming home from school?" Ryoko wondered, though after watching him from the cave for years, she knew the time to the minute.

* * *

About an hour later, Ryo-ohki entered Washu's lab. The door was ordinarily connected to the closet, but since Washu had perfected the dimensional door, it now opened onto a vast laboratory space. Washu was typing quickly on an ethereal laptop, seated on a levitating purple cushion. Her back was turned to the door, but she had mounted a crab noisemaker to jingle whenever someone came in. Washu always could sense Ryo-ohki's feelings and whereabouts through Ryo-ohki's connection with Ryoko, who was herself connected to Washu. Washu could therefore sense Ryo-ohki's entry, but Washu was mostly concentrating on her work.

Ryo-ohki used Washu's knowledge to guide her, and she padded along until she found a massive holding area with automatic nutrient sprinklers. Floating about in the holding area were Masses, tiny grey and brown blobs with red eyes. At first one by one, then in clumps, they zoomed forward to examine Ryo-ohki.

As she watched them, she considered. It was hands that had allowed Taro to grip her, and hands that allowed Ayeka to get Ryo-ohki loose. The others were always using their hands to help Tenchi, and one another.

Ryo-ohki was made of Masses, and like them, she was nearly indestructible, could call on huge reserves of energy, and travel through solid objects. Still, the others could do things with their hands that were just as remarkable. Hands allowed one to communicate with writing, to lift things out of the way, and place them wherever one wanted almost effortlessly. Every night, when Tenchi did his homework, he'd take one or more books out of his backpack, and open them to the right pages within a minute. Had Ryo-ohki tried a similar operation with her paws and teeth, the operation might've taken half an hour, if it were possible at all. The power of hands was quite remarkable.

"Ryo-ohki?" Washu called. She got up from her laptop, cursing the distraction, and walked towards where Ryo-ohki had gone. In her mind, she said, "Ryo-ohki, it's not a good idea to hang around there with your mind unfocused."

Ryo-ohki's reply made her frown, and Washu then telepathically said, "We can talk about that later, Ryo-ohki, that sort of thing needs to be planned. Come on, run along now."

Ryo-ohki accompanied Washu back towards the doorway. Washu suddenly froze and balled her hands in her fists. "Ryoko, don't you dare," she said aloud and in her mind, but it was to no avail. Ryo-ohki tried to reassure Washu telepathically, for Ryo-ohki trusted Ryoko. Unassuaged, Washu ran for the lab door, and Ryo-ohki hopped along after her.

* * *

Ryoko flew through the air, Taro clasped in her arms below her. Ryoko drew in a deep breath of fresh air, savoring the forest scent, as Taro hummed happily.

Flying always gave Ryoko a thrill, and it was highly annoying that her mother was telepathically screaming at her to come down. She'd finally found something fun to do with the baby like Washu said, and now she wanted it to stop?

Washu came out of the house, and looked abnormally small, a tiny figure shouting up at them (although Ryoko could hear her far too clearly in her mind,) "Ryoko, get down here before you drop that poor baby!"

"I can punch through most known substances," Ryoko pointed out, "do you really think I'd lose my grip on a little boy?" She was getting seriously annoyed now. It looked like Taro had been having such a good time, too. "You want us to come down, then?" she thought at Washu.

Washu sensed the thought behind that and snarled, "Ryoko! If you do a vertical dive with that infant I will-"

Ryoko smoothly dove at a gentle angle and very low speed, landing smugly and precisely in front of Washu. Washu looked about ready to explode, even though she had known Ryoko's real intent was the safer dive. Tearing Taro out of Ryoko's arms, Washu marched inside, speaking calmly for the benefit of the child, "Since I obviously can't trust him with you, I'll just have to take care of him myself."

* * *

Tenchi walked down the path through the woods from the bus stop to his house, returning home from school. It took a long time to reach home, but his house's remoteness did make it easier to conceal the presence of his alien houseguests.

A brown bird seemed to move through the bushes, or at least that was all Tenchi was able to catch sight of before it moved away. He frowned. Something had seemed odd about it. It had very long feathers, or at least long things that looked like feathers, without having the texture or coloration of most feathers he'd seen.

He stepped towards the bushes and looked at them, then pushed through and looked at the other side, but he couldn't see anything. It had probably gone on to further undergrowth. Tenchi resumed his trek towards home.

* * *

Washu looked at Taro. Well, she was committed to helping the child now. She sat down and set him down carefully on the floor, where he quickly raised himself to a sitting position and made a curious noise at her.

"And my name is Washu," Washu pretended that he had just introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you too."

She found one of his toys on the floor beside her, a stuffed forest creature from Earth. Smiling at Taro, she made the stuffed toy nuzzle its nose against his, and he giggled. Just as her baby had done.

Turning her face aside suddenly, Washu concentrated for a few moments, forcibly pushing that memory away. Taro twisted his body as he remained sitting cross-legged, moving towards Washu's head, trying to figure out where Washu's face had gone. She heard his confused noise and turned back and told him, "Never mind that now, Taro. You and I are the ones here now. And Mr. Bear." She wiggled the toy in her hand, having finally recalled the human colloquial name for the species represented by the stuffed plaything.

Taro made an affirmative noise, and a few apparently random swipes at the thing. Finally he managed to take hold of it and stuff one of its arms in his mouth. Washu smiled at his eager delight at such antics.

In such manner did the two play, she tenderly and protectively helping him explore each of his toys, and the less dangerous areas of Tenchi's house, as well as introducing him to its various occupants. After that, she had taken him out on the porch and tickled him for quite a while. Simultaneous with one of his laughs, she heard his stomach growl.

"Oh, hungry, eh?" Washu asked. She said thoughtfully, "Now I'm sure I have some enhanced formula somewhere in my lab. It's been so long since I've needed it. We'd better start looking now."

Washu put Taro into a harness on her back and headed into the deepest reaches of her lab.

* * *

Ayeka knocked, then opened the door to Washu's laboratory. She couldn't understand why she couldn't find her anywhere else. Ayeka looked around inside the lab, seeing no one. She walked further, wondering how large a dimension this was.

She walked past a large, empty holding area, then stopped as she noticed a small plaque identifying the creatures who normally inhabited that area. It read "Masses." She paused. Weren't those incredibly destructive aliens that lived beyond civilized space? And why were there none in the holding area bearing their name?

Ayeka frowned as she left the area. If Washu had released some sort of deadly organism in Tenchi's house, she'd have Ayeka to answer to.

* * *

Washu quickly surveyed the holding area, unconsciously tightening her grip on the half-empty baby bottle in her hand. The Masses were clearly gone, just as Ayeka had said. They'd been content to remain here for seven hundred years, but something must've convinced them to leave. Washu raised her eyebrows. Ryo-ohki's idea had to be what had prompted it. But who knew how the Masses would try to act on that idea? Tenchi's house was not, at the moment, a particularly calm place, not with her daughter driving Ayeka up the wall all the time. If the Masses got spooked, they might attack indiscriminately, like frightened animals.

Washu turned around to face Ayeka, who was watching her with a stony face. "Let's get Tenchi and the others together," Washu told her. "I need to explain what we're dealing with."

Taro cooed contentedly from the harness on Washu's back. Washu envied his composure.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Sasami held Taro while Washu explained to her, Ayeka, Ryoko, Ryo-ohki, and Tenchi just what the Masses were, their powers of flight and powerful energy bursts, their playfulness when humored and powerful assaults when threatened, their desire to obey strong wills near them, and how the Masses were the building blocks with which Ryo-ohki, Ken-ohki, and Ryoko, as well as Kagato's second body, had been constructed.

Ayeka didn't trust Washu's assessment of the Masses' character, and said disbelievingly, "So, they're sweet creatures when humored, but the slightest affront could turn them into merciless killers?"

Washu defended them with the words, "The Masses are only wild animals! We simply aren't used to thinking like this because most wild animals aren't capable of destroying spaceships!"

Ayeka looked at Ryoko and accused her, "It was Ryo-ohki's desire to have hands that set them off, wasn't it? The two of you knew this already, how could you be so irresponsible as to think so much around creatures that can be so affected by willpower?"

"It's better than not thinking at all like you do!" Ryoko said hotly. "In case you've forgotten, if it weren't for Ryo-ohki, Tenchi wouldn't have the ride he needed to kill Kagato!"

"Stop this, you two!" Tenchi insisted. "We've got Taro to think about now. We have to remain calm and ensure that he doesn't get hurt by the Masses, and I don't want any of you getting the Masses hurt either. Somehow we've got to find these things in a calm manner and convince them to return to the holding area."

Washu pointed out, "I haven't had much time in the lab lately, so I haven't got many scanners set up. We'll need to think about what the Masses are planning to do next, to guess their location."

Ryoko reluctantly communicated more particulars of what Ryo-ohki had been thinking. Ryo-ohki herself appeared sheepish but willing to help.

After Ryoko and Ryo-ohki had finished speaking, Washu said thoughtfully. "From what I know about them, I think the Masses concentrated on the strongest, most emotional thought, the one we've been thinking about all day." She looked significantly at Taro. He yawned unconcernedly.

"But they certainly aren't around here," Ryoko said, levitating in the air for a commanding view of the living room.

"They might be somewhere nearby, though. I think we'll have to split up and search," Washu said with certainty. "The rest of you, that is," she amended. "Sasami, please let me take care of Taro for now."

Ryoko looked perfectly confident in her mother's ability to defend Taro. Tenchi unconsciously took a deep breath as Sasami handed over Taro to Washu. Washu met Tenchi's eyes and said with certainty, "I can handle it, Tenchi. Even if the worst happens, I won't let them hurt your cousin." Tenchi nodded.

The others all went to look in different rooms, Ryo-ohki included. Sasami shouted, "They're in the kitchen!"

The others ran in to see a large pair of brown hands levitating and moving in the air, preparing baby food in just the same manner as Washu had a short time before. Tenchi realized that this was the odd bird he had seen in the forest- he had mistaken its fingers for feathers. Perhaps it had meant to meet him on the way home from school and assist him in some way. He was glad the Masses had changed their minds.

Everyone except Washu crowded into the doorway of the kitchen, unnerved and uncertain of what to expect. The hands sensed their presence and turned towards them, then morphed back into their blobby form, their red eyes peering frightenedly back at them.

"Stop giving off such bad vibes, brat," Ryoko complained at Ayeka. "You're scaring the poor little things."

"I think it's your selfish will that is disturbing the innocent Masses," Ayeka turned up her nose. "Azaka, Kamadaki, encase them in your shields and escort them back to Ms. Washu's lab."

The robots teleported into the room, flanking the Masses. They only had time to say their customary "Yes, ma'am!" before the Masses attacked, firing powerful blasts of energy at Azaka and Kamadaki. Their shields barely held, and they hurriedly teleported in front of Ayeka to protect her. The Masses moved laterally and phased through the kitchen wall. Ryoko teleported in front of them to intercept them, but had to dodge their attacks and so did not contain them.

"Wait, stop, we have to calm them down!" Tenchi called, trying to reach the next room quickly without running so much as to scare the Masses.

"Robots are totally emotionless," Azaka reasoned as he teleported in front of Ryoko. Kamadaki agreed as he appeared on the other side of the Masses, "Yes, so please, leave this job to us." The Masses attacked again, and the robot's shields held, though barely. They moved closer to the Masses and extended their shield in an attempt to encompass them. The Masses began to fly towards another wall, towards the living room.

Ryo-ohki meowed in horror, this was all her fault! She crossed the room in a series of quick jumps, moving as quickly as she could. She leapt in the air to a position just above the Masses, willing them to heed her and stop even as they mixed their layer and antilayer in preparation for another deadly blast to aim at her.

"Ryo-ohki!" was the cry on everyone's lips as they rushed into the living room. Ryo-ohki and the Masses had phased through the wall and fallen to the living room floor. Washu was lying on the floor by her seat, away from them, her body shielding Taro. There was a collective gasp of horror. Ryoko leant down by Ryo-ohki.

Ryo-ohki looked different now. Tenchi realized with a shock that she now resembled a small human child, albeit covered in brown fur and with alternating black and white hair on her head.

"Ryo-ohki?" Sasami asked in confusion.

Ryoko gathered up Ryo-ohki in a great hug, telling her, "Oh, you're so clever, Ryo-ohki, fusing with the Masses at the last minute. And now you've got enough mass for another form. You're so adorable!"

"It was my idea," Washu claimed credit as she resumed a sitting position on the floor, holding Taro on her lap. Ayeka wondered to herself, "How can you tell when you've just been telling us the three of you are mindlinked?" and Tenchi said aloud, "Don't start fighting again!"

Ryo-ohki tried to stand up and step forward, but she lost her balance and fell, transforming back into her cabbit form as she did so. She reached Taro in a short jump, who giggled at her. Ryo-ohki transformed back into humanoid form, and carefully hugged Taro. He hugged her back.

Everyone said, "Awww."

* * *

A few days later, Ayeka smiled as she played with Taro. Washu rubbed Taro's head fondly, then she saw Tenchi enter the room with an uncomfortable expression.

Everyone bid farewell to Taro before Tenchi took him outside to his cousin and aunt. They noted how happy Taro was, and thanked him profusely for their good care, and told him to thank his houseguests as well.

After they left, Sasami sighed but began preparing. Ayeka and Ryoko returned to their old routine after a few moments. Tenchi hesitantly stepped over to Washu as she sat on the couch. Washu had hardly moved since Taro had left.

"You took really good care of Taro, Washu," Tenchi told her. "Almost as though he were your own son. Thank you."

"I'm not crying, am I?" Washu asked in a choked voice. "I knew this day was coming. I didn't want to get involved with Taro at first. I guess I get too wrapped up in babies."

"I don't think so," Tenchi shook his head kindly. "I think your care must've helped Ryoko when she was young. And I know Taro liked you too."

Washu pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbed furiously at her eyes. "I liked Taro. And of course I love Ryoko. She was a darling at that age too. But I knew this day would remind me of my son. Am I a genius or what?" she said bitterly, turning her head away from Tenchi.

"You had a son?" Tenchi asked, surprised.

"I was married once, too. Back when I was a student at the Academy, before I was even a professor," Washu said in a rush. "My husband, and my son. They were everything to me. But even geniuses can't see what's obvious. He was from a wealthy, prestigious family, and I was a nobody, no family, and no real accomplishments yet. They were going to disinherit him if he stayed with me. We loved each other, but they were his family, too. I wanted him, and my son, with me, but I didn't want my son to not know the whole other side of his family! After they got done talking to him, I don't know what he wanted. I don't know what I wanted. I just know I didn't want anyone to force a choice between his family, and me!" She hung her head after that outburst, then continued more calmly, but even more sorrowfully, "My husband and son, in the end, they left the Academy, and I stayed."

Tenchi's mouth had nearly fallen open with surprise and sympathy. "Washu, that's so awful! I'm so sorry!"

Washu said, trying to rally herself, "I had friends to help me through it, Yume for one."

"But still," Tenchi said, lost for words. He offered his own handkerchief for her to use, as hers was becoming unusably damp. "Here, Ms. Washu."

"Thank you Tenchi," she said as she took it, "but please, call me Little Washu."

"Little Washu?" Tenchi looked at her bemusedly.

"I don't care for titles or social status or prestige or riches anymore," Washu whispered. "The grownups play more hurtful games with those toys than any that children play. If growing up means acting like that, then I'm never growing up. To care for what's important instead of those superficial things, that's what I hope I've taught Ryoko, in the brief time I was allowed to raise her. Ryoko is my last child, the one whom no amount of politics or family standing or money can take away from me."

Tenchi watched her silently for a few moments. He then asked, "Little Washu, you don't have to answer this, but, whatever did happen to your husband and son?"

She smiled, though some pain still remained. "Oh, I kept a distant eye on them. They both did me proud. After I was rescued from Kagato, I caught up on them again. I'm a great-great grandmother now." Tenchi wanted to congratulate her, but she was dabbing at her eyes again, so he made a hesitant approving noise instead. Washu comprehended and gave him a grateful glance.

She turned to go inside, and Tenchi followed her. Washu looked towards him and said, "Thank you for listening to a silly kid cry. Keep it a secret from the others, promise?" She held up her pinky and he took it awkwardly, not having done this in years; they shook to seal the promise.

"We should've sung the pinky promise song," Washu realized as they headed indoors. Tenchi grimaced briefly, glad she had forgotten that component of the occasion.

* * *

Next Chapter

"Yeah, don't I look so young for a great-great grandmother?" Washu asks. She does indeed appear to be a child by human standards.

"Whatever, Mom," Ryoko says impatiently. She speaks to the audience: "The next chapter, according to this summary," she waves a sheet of paper, "is going to involve even more tears. Great. What happened to all the action scenes? Or love scenes?"

"Oh yeah, Ryoko, I hope you'll be nice to your great-nephew and great-niece," Washu informs her daughter.

"Mom, your daughter's trying to be responsible and do the chapter preview here," Ryoko admonishes her. "Anyhow, the next chapter involves a trip to the hot springs, so the title is, predictably, 'No Need for the Hot Springs,' and the plan is to post it in two weeks."

"Come give Mommy a hug!" Washu says as she bounds forward and embraces Ryoko around the waist. Ryoko absently pats Washu's head and murmurs, "I wonder, does Tenchi likes the fragile type? I can outweep Ayeka for sure."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes.

"This chapter fairly closely follows the OVA episode, including the bit about Washu's husband and son. There are differences here and there, of course."


	29. No Need for the Hot Springs

No Need for the Hot Springs

"I'm Sasami," she introduces herself, "a princess of Jurai and Ayeka's little sister. Dragonwiles asked me to be the DJ, so I picked a song I recorded myself, 'Yuki no Sanbame!' from the Tenchi Muyo OVA Best Vol. I CD! But of course, that's my song, more or less. It's definitely not Dragonwiles' song!"

* * *

A few weeks after they had cared for Taro, Tenchi's aunt invited everyone to come to the hot springs. The invitation extended to Mihoshi and Kiyone as well, who arrived at Tenchi's house a few days after Taro left.

After much cajoling and pleading from Mihoshi, Kiyone had finally agreed to let Mihoshi stay at Tenchi's house, at least when she was off duty. Kiyone had looked into living in the city, where she thought she'd blend in and feel more comfortable, but the cost of living was very expensive. She had graciously refused Tenchi's hospitality, not feeling it was right to live with people she was supposed to be isolating from galactic culture, and continued living aboard her repaired Galactic Police cruiser Yagami.

It was Mihoshi's off-duty hours now, and she joined Yosho, Nobuyuki, Tenchi, Washu, Ayeka, Sasami, and Ryoko as they moved their luggage into their rooms.

"Oh, Tenchi, thank you, you're such a gentleman," Ayeka said gratefully as Tenchi helped move several pieces of her luggage. Pleased, Tenchi smiled and told her, "You're welcome."

Ryoko, not to be outdone, dropped her suitcase and moaned theatrically, "Oh my, this is so heavy. If only someone would help me with it." She looked hopefully at Tenchi.

Tenchi's hands were already full, and he was rather suspicious of the timing, and Ryoko's inability to carry a simple suitcase, though she could punch through rock. Therefore he told her, "Just hang on a minute, Ryoko."

Ryoko sighed while Ayeka quietly snickered at her.

Tenchi's aunt walked up again and reminded them, "If you need anything, please, just let me know."

"Thank you, ma'am!" Washu said in a childlike manner.

"Such a polite little girl," Tenchi's aunt said as she bowed and left. Washu grinned- she loved impersonating a child.

"Now just remember," Tenchi murmured to Washu, "no opening up extra dimensions in my aunt's resort."

Washu protested, "Tenchi, I was only joking about that."

Tenchi grunted noncommittally, not certain he trusted her to contain her scientific curiosity. He walked over to Ryoko and picked up her suitcase for her.

"Oh wow," Mihoshi talked to herself in her excitement, as she moved her suitcases into the room she and Kiyone would be sharing, "I haven't been to a hot springs in such a long time, and I've never been in an Earth hot springs at all. Sometimes the sulfur tickles my nose and makes me sneeze just like I've got a cold, even though I couldn't possibly have a cold because it's so warm in a hot spring."

"Glad you're enjoying it," Nobuyuki told her as he passed by on his way to the room he and Tenchi would share.

Ayeka overheard Nobuyuki's comment as she was unpacking in the room she and Sasami would be sharing, and it triggered a thought. Sasami had seemed subdued as of late, not enjoying her normal activities as much as she usually did. Ayeka wondered if something was troubling her younger sister.

Sasami, who had been unpacking behind her, also paused and said softly, "Ayeka?"

Ayeka turned and asked, "Yes, Sasami?"

After a moment, Sasami replied, "Oh, it's nothing." She hesitantly returned to unpacking.

Ayeka frowned slightly and wondered aloud, "Are you sure, Sasami?"

"I'm all right," Sasami said in her usual cheerful voice, trying to reassure Ayeka. Ayeka raised her eyebrows but decided that now was not the time. Perhaps her sister had simply been working too hard, making practically every meal for all of them. She certainly deserved some relaxation.

* * *

Mihoshi, Ryoko, Washu, Ayeka, and Sasami were all soaking in the hot springs together. The air was crisp, but the water was quite warm, so there was an almost constant blanket of mist over the water. Mihoshi wrapped up a story she had been telling with the words, "And so then, after we backtracked to the last five planets we visited, we found out that Misao had actually been sleeping in the engine room the whole time, and we never noticed!" They all laughed.

"Your little brother is quite something," Ryoko shook her head.

"Mihoshi, where are you?" Kiyone's voice came to them from somewhere nearby.

"Oh no, where did I leave my communicator?" Mihoshi sprang out of the springs to look for it, thinking that Kiyone was calling her from it.

"I'm right here, Mihoshi!" Kiyone said irritatedly as she strode into view. "Mihoshi, you were supposed to be on duty two hours ago!"

"I'm sorry, Kiyone," Mihoshi's tone was contrite. "I didn't mean to!"

Kiyone's arms were crossed tightly, and she told her partner, "Look, just get back to Yukinojo as soon as you can, okay?" Mihoshi nodded.

"Goodbye, Mihoshi!" Sasami bade her farewell. "Come back as soon as you're off duty again!"

"Oh, I will!" Mihoshi shouted back as she ran inside, trying to make up for lost time.

"Kiyone, will you be staying with us?" Sasami inquired hopefully.

"I didn't want to be impolite twice in as many months," Kiyone smiled wryly. "I'll take my off hours at the resort with you." Sasami told her, "Good!"

"Have you unpacked?" Washu inquired.

"Not yet," Kiyone told them. "I'd better take care of that now." She headed inside.

"Come join us when you're ready," Washu called after her. Kiyone waved back affirmatively.

"I wish there was some way they could both be here together," Sasami said wistfully.

Washu smiled, "You just want everyone to be one big, happy family, don't you, Sasami?"

"Yes!" Sasami agreed, nodding enthusiastically.

Washu chuckled, then paused. This seemed familiar. She felt as though Sasami was reminding her of someone, but she wasn't sure who.

Ayeka stretched in the hot springs, glad that Sasami had returned to her usual cheerful self.

"I dunno about us all being a giant family, Sasami," Ryoko said thoughtfully. "When Tenchi and I get married, I dunno if I'll approve of having all these women dropping in all the time."

"You and Tenchi are most certainly not getting married." Ayeka rolled her eyes.

"That's just what your jealous heart thinks," Ryoko said unconcernedly.

"You are living in your own fantasy," Ayeka said firmly.

"Ladies, maybe we could choose a topic of conversation that is less likely to get the hot springs blown up?" Washu suggested.

Kiyone joined them wordlessly, closing her eyes and clearly trying to relax.

Everyone was silent for a moment, as they all soaked in the heat from the pool. After a time, Sasami spoke up, "Kiyone, may I please ask you a question?"

Kiyone opened an eye and responded, "I'll answer it if I can."

"How long have you known Mihoshi?" Sasami inquired.

"Ever since we were both in Galactic Police Academy," Kiyone said slowly, unwinding from her duty cycle. "We were in the same class, assigned as partners when we graduated."

"It seems as though I've heard of you two before," Ayeka said. "Both of you cracked some tough cases in the past few years, didn't you."

"We sure did. And now we're here," Kiyone said dully, closing her eye.

"What's wrong with here?" Sasami asked.

"The planet is fine," Kiyone opened her eyes and shifted her position. "I even like living on Yagami. Here is fine."

"No, it's not," Ryoko said carelessly. "You hate Mihoshi, don't you?"

"I'm trying to relax here," Kiyone said listlessly. Ryoko needled her, "See?"

"I thought you two were friends," Sasami said in confusion.

"We are!" Kiyone said hastily.

Ryoko scored again, "It's just that she drives you nuts."

"Ryoko," Washu glared at her daughter.

"Everyone drives me nuts at some time or another," Kiyone said with a significant glance at Ryoko before continuing, "I just didn't realize that Mihoshi would turn out to be someone different than I thought she was." Seeing their puzzled looks, she explained, "I thought Mihoshi was organized, always competent, and perpetually alert. It's how she was in GP Acad, and when we were working on those investigations. When we solved the big cases, I was in my element. Tight schedules, few clues, always another crime scene to investigate." Her face lightened with the reminiscing.

"So many responsibilities must be taxing," Ayeka said sympathetically, remembering sitting with her father as he attempted to administer the Juraian Empire for hours, wrestling with complex problems great and small. Someday that might well be her role.

"But it's so fulfilling, you know?" Kiyone said wistfully. Ayeka nodded, but Ryoko snorted and disagreed, "Whatever. You must be some sort of stress addict. I try to live so I don't run my brain down with worry."

Kiyone shook her head, "I loved doing high-energy investigations. But it did take its toll on Mihoshi. I thought," and she paused, startled at a revelation that had only now come to her. "I thought Mihoshi loved those investigations too. She isn't like that, though. She doesn't thrive on stress like I do."

"Doesn't stop her from creating it for others," Ryoko murmured. Ayeka thought this highly rude but was in too much agreement with the sentiment to voice any disapproval. Kiyone shrugged, "I won't disagree. Still, I'm sure I annoy her too. And there are some good sides to her real personality. She's a good friend, just an inconvenient partner." She looked depressed, "I'll need to find some way to restart my career now. How am I ever going to get back to investigating when she's my partner?"

"Oh, cheer up," Ryoko insisted, "have some sake!" She passed over the bottle and a cup. Kiyone took it gratefully.

* * *

On the other side of the complex, Tenchi and his father Nobuyuki were in the men's bath, while Yosho took a nap in his room.

Nobuyuki glanced mischievously at his son and asked, "So, who among the ladies do you like best?"

"Like best?" Tenchi repeated the question, hoping this wasn't going where he thought it was going. "Best for what?"

"You know," Nobuyuki elbowed him in the ribs. "For settling down with!"

"Dad! They're our guests!" Tenchi protested.

"Isn't it convenient?" Nobuyuki agreed.

"You think this is one of your romance manga, don't you?" Tenchi said dismissively.

Nobuyuki considered and told him mischievously, "I'd say it's sticking closer to the plot of my action manga."

Tenchi shook his head.

"You look just like your mother when you do that," Nobuyuki reminisced.

Tenchi almost thought that was the end of the subject, but his father asked seriously, "Don't tell me it never even crossed your mind?"

Reluctantly, Tenchi thought it over for a moment, and then told him, "It's complicated, Dad. Everything's gotten more complicated."

"And more fun!" Nobuyuki said cheerfully. Tenchi agreed, "Yeah, that too. But still complicated." Nagi's words were resonating in his mind, the things she had told him when she kidnapped him. She hadn't been justified in kidnapping him, but she had opened his eyes to the fact that there was more to his alien houseguests than he had first thought.

"Who would you pick?" Tenchi asked, trying to throw the burden off himself. To Tenchi's surprise, his father was flummoxed. Nobuyuki scratched his head, then adjusted his glasses, then rubbed his nose where his glasses had been, then said with an open face, "I really can't imagine, Tenchi. Every time I try to think of a woman, I think 'Someone like Achika.' But she's gone, and there's nobody else quite like her."

"So," Nobuyuki grinned dangerously, "stop trying to change the subject! How about Ayeka?" Tenchi replied calmly, "She's betrothed."

Startled, Nobuyuki scooted back a bit, making a loud splash, then gawked at his son and said surprisedly, "Did you ask her or something?"

"Nagi told me. I don't think she was lying, and it makes sense," Tenchi informed his father.

"Ryoko definitely likes you, and she's available," Nobuyuki shook his finger at his son, daring him to find a flaw in his logic.

"Yeah, and I feel awkward talking to her now that her mom's around. It's like they're connected somehow and they can't even help it. There'd never be any privacy," Tenchi pointed out.

"Mihoshi likes you too," Nobuyuki valiantly rallied himself with this new charge.

"Well, I only found this out from the others. She'd never show it off. But Mihoshi is heir to one of the richest families in the galaxy. Would Mihoshi's family really let her marry a nobody like me?" Tenchi was thinking very hard about Washu's story, how her husband's family had pulled their marriage apart because Washu didn't have enough prestige.

"You're a prince of Jurai!" Nobuyuki protested. "You killed Kagato, the criminal nobody's ever been able to beat! When everyone hears about that, you'll be famous across the galaxy!"

"The reports filed by Mihoshi, Kiyone, and the rescue mission, are top secret," Tenchi told his father what Kiyone had assured him. "The Galaxy Police will announce that hard work, sacrifice, and the cooperation of the Juraian government allowed them to bring down the criminal. And I'm just fine with that. I don't want a lot of prestige, and I don't want all the worries I'd have if I had tons of money. I just want a quiet life."

Nobuyuki harrumphed as he crossed his arms, "You're just being a spoilsport. You're too serious sometimes. No, you're not even being that, you're just being negative!"

Tenchi was nettled, and replied, "I'm trying to be responsible! These are real problems! Should I start a romance without considering the obstacles? That wouldn't be love! It'd just be selfish! I'm sure you know what I mean, Dad. You and mother are the ones who taught me what real love is!"

They were silent a moment before Nobuyuki said petulantly, "You're still too serious."

Tenchi had to laugh. "Dad," he finally assured him, "don't worry, you'll have grandkids someday."

* * *

The following evening, as darkness settled, Sasami walked towards the hot springs where her sister and Mihoshi were lounging. When she reached them, Sasami asked, "Are you sure you don't want to play ping-pong with me?"

"I beat you twice yesterday," Ayeka reminded her. Mihoshi recalled regretfully, "And I lost to you three times yesterday!"

Sasami suggested hopefully, "Mihoshi could try to reclaim her honor by playing against me!"

Mihoshi shook her head and said, "No thanks, Sasami. This hot springs was almost all I could think of during my duty shift today! I want to stay here until my hands turn wrinkly! They feel so funny when I do that!" Ayeka murmured, "Indeed." She wondered why Mihoshi shared everything that crossed her mind.

Sasami offered, "I'll turn on a light for you two before I go in." She turned to flip a switch, and light streamed across the bath, highlighting some of the remnants of mist which still clung to the pool.

"Thanks, Sasami," Mihoshi told her. Then she screamed as she looked in the water.

"What is it?" Sasami asked, whirling to face her.

Mihoshi clutched Ayeka tightly, incredibly frightened. She squeaked, "Sasami, your reflection, it's somebody else!"

Ayeka briefly stopped struggling against Mihoshi's strength to look in the water. The reflection in the water was perfectly oriented with Sasami, perfectly mimicking her pose, but it was of an adult woman, with long blue hair and pink eyes, clad in a blue cloak. Ayeka looked up, gaping at her younger sister, her eyes pleading for an answer.

All the color had drained out of Sasami's face, and she looked at Ayeka in absolute terror. Her whole body was frozen. The woman who was her reflection had the same expression, and mimicked Sasami's every move.

"Sasami!" Ayeka cried, but it was as though a spell had been broken. Sasami turned and ran, the reflection mimicking her. Soon the reflection had disappeared, lost beyond the boundary of the bath, and Sasami ran on, back into the resort.

Ayeka struggled against Mihoshi's grip, but Mihoshi's strength of fear was too great for her to be easily released. Once Ayeka did break free, Mihoshi panicked and tried to flee the bath, tripping Ayeka. By the time Ayeka stood again, there was no sign of her sister.

Ryoko teleported into the bath asking what had happened, and Ayeka could hear Tenchi running towards them and shouting the same question.

There had never before been a time in Ayeka's life when she was less certain of the answer.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, everyone regrouped outside Ayeka and Sasami's room. Kiyone was with them; she was on duty, but this was quickly turning into a missing persons case, so there was no conflict of interest.

"We've checked everywhere in the resort," Yosho concluded, "so she must be outside it."

"What could make the poor dear run off like that?" Tenchi's aunt said worriedly. "She can't have gone far, we should be able to find her soon."

Earlier, Kiyone had quietly informed the others that Yagami and Yukinojo couldn't sense Sasami anywhere in the vicinity. Ayeka and Mihoshi were still shaken up. Ayeka had said only that Sasami had run away. The others had seen how distraught she was and decided to focus on finding Sasami.

They all split into pairs and began to search the grounds.

Ayeka almost felt sure that she wouldn't be able to find something as large as a spacecraft in the present circumstances, let alone her sister. They each had flashlights to pierce the dark, but Ayeka couldn't pierce the surprise and madly rushing emotions in her own mind. She violently hoped Sasami was safe. But what could that reflection possibly have been? And how could Sasami hide from the sensors of Yagami and Yukinojo? What had happened to her dear sister?

Beside her, Tenchi whispered, "Ayeka, do you think that's her? Over there?"

Ayeka remembered that Tenchi was her partner in the search. It had only been a few minutes ago that they began looking, but it seemed like centuries already. Centuries- at least Yosho had simply been missing. He still would be- he still was- Yosho when she found him again. She might find Sasami tonight, only to find that Sasami was someone else- perhaps something not even real. For Ayeka, who knew many things yet undiscovered by Earth science, could not explain what had transpired in the bath. And thinking back, Ayeka could not explain how her sister had exerted that mysterious control over Ayeka's ship, Ryu-Oh, or the bedbot their mother Misaki had assigned to pester them to sleep.

All of that had seemed unimportant at the time, and Ayeka was willing to render everything that had just happened at the bath unimportant as well, if only she could find a Sasami that she understood and loved.

Ayeka followed Tenchi. Her sister was before them, sitting by a small pond, hugging her knees. Her back was to them. As Ayeka drew alongside her, she could see tears streaming down Sasami's face.

Ayeka was thinking only of her sister and did not notice Tenchi had been tripped some ways back. Tenchi pulled himself to his feet, noting that he and several others were behind a low hedge, with their flashlights off. He could barely see Washu putting a finger to her lips. He noticed that Ryoko was sitting cross-legged with her back to her mother, but her eyes occasionally flicked to the princesses some paces away. Kiyone and Mihoshi were lying on the ground, Mihoshi looking frightened and Kiyone looking mutinous. Kiyone never liked being sidelined. Both were facing Ayeka and Sasami, and Washu turned her face to see Ayeka and Sasami as well. Tenchi tapped Washu on the shoulder, and she whispered, "I don't know what's going on, but this is a delicate moment. If anyone interferes, everything could go wrong."

Sasami turned her head, finally noting her sister's approach.

Ayeka didn't know what to say. She didn't want Sasami to run away again, but the Sasami she thought she knew had gone out of her reach the moment she saw the reflection. Ayeka couldn't honestly say that she wanted to understand. She wanted her sister back, and greatly feared that might not be possible. Ayeka looked in fear and confusion at Sasami.

Sasami looked down, swallowed, then met her sister's eyes and said sadly, "Ayeka, I'm not your sister."

Ayeka put her hand to her mouth as both their tears silently fell.

"I wanted to tell you, many times," Sasami said, looking away, "but I couldn't bear to think of this moment. The moment when I'd have to give up your love."

"But," Ayeka sobbed, "you are, you are Sasami, aren't you?"

Sasami shook her head and choked, "Your real sister has been dead for seven hundred years. Ever since Kagato attacked."

"All that time?" Ayeka breathed.

"It's true," Sasami said, stifling a noise in her throat before going on, "I'm told that during the attack, Sasami slipped through a secret passage, into the Royal Arboretum. She always loved the space trees. The palace was shaken during the fighting. There aren't any railings on those catwalks. So she fell right to-" she broke off, seeing that Ayeka had fallen to her knees and buried her face in her hands. Her flashlight dropped to the ground, illuminating Sasami and some of the pond, casting huge shadows behind Sasami and the nearby trees. Sasami continued after a moment, "-to Tsunami. Tsunami loved you, and your family. She didn't want you to be sad. I was created to replace her. I'm a copy, you see. All Sasami's memories, a perfect duplication of her body. I was even made to age like she would. A perfect replica," she said, then stood and walked over to the pond, where appeared again the strange reflection. "Except for that, which never occurred until now. Perhaps I'm breaking and haven't long left to live. I shouldn't be allowed to live, after breaking your heart."

Ayeka wasn't sure how much time passed before she climbed out of her sorrows and recalled where she was. She looked at the being who had called herself Sasami. Ayeka wondered what she ought to do. The next step seemed impossible to find. She might do almost anything. But there was only one thing to do that was true.

"Do you love me?" Ayeka asked as she stood and walked to take a place next to Sasami.

Sasami whipped her head around to look up and said earnestly, "I do, Ayeka. I know I'm not your sister, and I don't deserve to, but you were always so good to me. I do love you. And I'm so sorry to have hurt you." She began to cry again.

Ayeka put a hand on Sasami's shoulder and told her, "I haven't had long to get used to this. But I've been thinking. It wasn't really because you were my sister that I loved you." Seeing Sasami's startled look Ayeka explained, "That's why I had to love you. But really, what we were together, what we had, that wasn't because we were sisters. Many sisters are close, and many sisters hate each other. We chose to love each other as sisters. And I can still love you as such."

"Ayeka!" Sasami wailed as she hugged her tight and wept against her clothes.

Washu murmured, "That's the worst of it. Go on, Tenchi. Tell her we accept her too." She kicked him out of the bushes.

"Ow!" Tenchi murmured, then picked himself up as Ayeka and Sasami, startled, turned to him. He stood up and said, "Don't worry about us, Sasami. We feel the same way."

"Tenchi!" Sasami wept, and ran over and hugged him.

Ayeka stared after her, miffed.

* * *

Tenchi's aunt, overjoyed at recovering Sasami, had decided to make the best of the situation by bringing some food, blankets, and lanterns, out beside the pond, making everyone comfortable.

Sasami, of course, had not been left out of sight for a moment, and was fussed over almost constantly. It was only with difficulty that they convinced her that they accepted her repeated apologies for worrying all of them. Sasami now was securely and contentedly asleep by the side of the pond, with her head in Ayeka's lap.

Ayeka looked calmly at the reflection of Sasami in the water. Even Mihoshi had finally accepted it. Ayeka was certain she had made the right choice, though she certainly hoped there were no further surprises in store. This surprise could have odd consequences for the Juraian Empire: a potential heir was actually some manner of duplicate. Also, how would she explain this to her parents? Should she even tell them?

The eyes of Sasami's reflection opened, and Ayeka looked down, but Sasami's eyes were still closed. Drawing in a breath, she looked around. Nobuyuki and Yosho had managed to keep Tenchi's aunt away from the water. They were presently at the resort disposing of the evening meal's remains, but Tenchi, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Ryoko, and Washu were all nearby.

Sasami's reflection said in a calm voice, "Princess Ayeka, everyone, I'm so sorry to have frightened you all, and Princess Sasami. I did not anticipate the occurrence of this reflection."

Tenchi walked over, surprised, and for the first time saw Sasami's odd reflection. He gasped, "Hey, wait! You're Tsunami!" The reflection looked exactly like the being he had met, who had called herself Tsunami, the original ship of Jurai. She had saved his life, then transported him onto Kagato's ship so Tenchi could defeat Kagato.

Ayeka gazed in shock at the reflection, but it nodded. Ayeka said in confusion, "Lady Tsunami, you have a humanoid form?"

"I did not previously," Tsunami explained. "I do now. Sasami doesn't entirely understand what happened seven hundred years ago. I've tried to explain, but communication is as yet difficult between us. Besides, it was your acceptance which she always valued."

Washu snapped her fingers in comprehension and said triumphantly, "So that's what happened."

"What happened?" Mihoshi asked, looking around tiredly.

Kiyone gazed in shock at the pool. She had always assumed Tsunami was a Juraian legend, or possibly their most powerful warship. Kiyone could not understand how Tsunami was communicating through a reflection in the water, and felt highly unnerved. Tsunami must be powerful indeed, she thought with a shiver.

"Sasami is not a copy," Tsunami said clearly for everyone's benefit. "I was able to save her life that day. The operation, however, was complicated. She was mortally wounded, far worse than Tenchi was after Kagato's attack. There was only one way to save Sasami in time. We assimilated."

Tenchi blinked while Mihoshi asked his question, "Huh?"

Washu explained, "They're the same being now."

"We have not yet fully merged," Tsunami explained. "It is a process that must be done slowly. Our lives are now linked. She has not yet grown enough to handle all of my powers, and if I tried to force them upon her, she, and I, would die. Yet in just a few more years, we shall be one; Sasami or Tsunami, whichever address you care to use."

"You, then, were the one who gave her the power to manipulate the bedbot? And Ryu-Oh, against my orders?" Ayeka asked, indignant.

"Please forgive me," Tsunami bowed. "I should have resisted more. Though we are not yet fully merged, Sasami can call on some of my abilities to control the living machines I helped birth. It is hard for me to resist my own requests."

"Very well," Ayeka gave in, "I accept your apology. But please, do so no more."

Tenchi heard people approaching and said, "Oh no, my aunt's coming back! I'll hold them off!" He hurriedly started collecting other remnants of the impromptu meal and ran out to meet his aunt, father, and grandfather some ways away. Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Washu went to help.

Ryoko shook her head. "I can never figure out Juraians, or their space trees. Normally you're a living spaceship, aren't you? I thought you'd look more like the central tree trunk, where your brains are. I guess you take that form you're appearing in now to get used to being humanoid?"

"Idiot!" Ayeka shot at her. "Show some respect, and use what little brains you have, monster. Doesn't Tsunami resemble someone?"

"Not particularly," Ryoko said, nonplussed.

Ayeka rolled her eyes while Tsunami elaborated, "Ayeka is correct. I bear now the image of what Sasami and I will look like when we are one."

"You're joking," Ryoko snapped. Tsunami blinked and disagreed mildly, "No, I am not."

Ryoko frowned. Obviously this called for an escalation. Tenchi wasn't one to be turned by a pretty face, no, but why take chances and waste a single moment of potential bliss?

Ayeka felt edgy. She had never expected to feel jealous of her own sister. Sasami had always been cute, but never in a way that threatened her. If Tsunami was right, then some impolite people, such as Ryoko, might start comparing her against her sister. Ayeka almost didn't dare to consider the possibility that Tenchi might agree with such a comparison.

"What's the matter?" Tsunami asked, confused. Those two were always getting on each other's nerves, but what had triggered those expressions on their faces?

"I was thinking about what a cute younger sister I have," Ayeka explained.

Ryoko shrugged, "Maybe, but few can aspire to beauty like mine."

"Oh, the beauty of a monster?" Ayeka inquired snidely.

Tsunami commented, "Oh dear," but was paid no mind.

* * *

Later that evening, Washu stepped quietly into the nearly deserted clearing, looking at Ayeka and Sasami. Ayeka was now fast asleep, still cradling Sasami's head in her lap.

Washu smiled at the sight of the sisters, and she stole beside them and looked into the pond. Tsunami's bright eyes looked back at her.

"I thought you'd come," Tsunami told Washu quietly, so as not to wake Sasami or Ayeka. "I'm glad."

Washu also replied softly, for the same reasons. "I certainly didn't expect this. Not after everything you said before."

"It was a hard choice," Tsunami nodded gravely. "But it would've been harder, and worse, to have chosen differently. I never disagreed with you on your principles; I disagreed with how you were going to live your life."

"Well, we each had our own paths, our own ways in which we chose to sacrifice something," Washu said mollifyingly. "Although," she lowered her eyes, "on my way, I've certainly made some missteps. Grave ones."

"When Ryoko first began destroying my children, the space trees, back when she began her career as a pirate," Tsunami recalled, "and when she ravaged my world, and the people I loved, I thought you had betrayed me. It was only when Yosho and his partner Funaho bound Ryoko that they, and I, began to realize the truth."

A drop trickled down Washu's cheek. "I was so wrong to trust Kagato. I could see the evil rising in him, but I convinced myself that I could contain it, and even channel it to my own ends. My pride has killed so many."

"Am I not responsible as well?" Tsunami mused. "I should've told King Azusa that Yosho was right, that Kagato was evil. Or I should have interdicted Kagato myself, early in his career. I thought I was giving the Juraians the autonomy they deserve. In that instance, I was but failing to do what was right."

Washu reached into the water, and Tsunami stretched out her hand, so that as Washu touched the water, the reflection of Sasami's hand touched Washu. They remained that way for several minutes, though Tsunami could not really touch Washu, and though Washu's muscles burned from the awkward crouch.

"And how is your sister?" Washu asked, when both their tears ebbed.

Tsunami sighed. "I haven't heard from her. I expected thus, but I am still saddened."

Washu nodded in agreement. "In time, she'll start talking again. I don't want to leave you after finding you so unexpectedly, but I told the others I'd bring these two," she gestured to Ayeka and Sasami, "back to their rooms, and I don't want them to worry."

"I am glad we met again," Tsunami agreed.

Washu waved goodbye, like a young child, then added, "I'm glad you could meet my daughter as she really is."

"As am I. Farewell, Washu," Tsunami told her, trying to be strong, though tears were clearly about to flow down her face again.

Washu turned away, and gently shook Ayeka awake. Washu whispered to Ayeka, and after a moment, Ayeka got up and carefully carried Sasami back towards the resort. Tsunami moved with Sasami and disappeared from the lake's surface. Sasami was still asleep.

* * *

Next Chapter

Mihoshi asks, "Um...huh? What were Washu and Tsunami just talking about?"

"Me and Kagato," Ryoko answers.

Kiyone says frustratedly, "We got that! What was all the other stuff about?"

Ryoko shrugs, "Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does!" Kiyone insists. "Aren't you mindlinked to Washu? Don't you know?"

"Yeah, but if I don't care, why should you?" Ryoko inquires.

Sasami ignores this and announces cheerfully, "Thank you all for your support in that chapter! Now it's my turn to do the next chapter preview! In the next chapter, another villain comes to plague us! He's another dark shadow from Washu's past!"

"Oh, not again," Mihoshi says sadly. "I wanted to stay at the hot springs!"

"The next chapter," Sasami concludes, "is called, No Need For Zero."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Most of this chapter is from the OVA series, although many minor details have been changed. In the OVA, these events actually occur on the second visit to the hot springs. However, the only things of import which occurred in the OVA version's first visit to the hot springs were the introduction of Mihoshi, and also the introduction of Ryoko's construct which I refer to as the 'white nightmare.' I preferred to introduce both in the way I used for this fanfiction, many chapters before this one."

"It would've been nice if I could've used the ghost story subplot of the OVA episode in this chapter. However, when I thought about it, I couldn't explain why the OVA had Tsunami casting various apparitions of herself around the hot springs resort, let alone how. That's why I didn't include the ghost story subplot for this chapter."


	30. No Need For Zero

No Need For Zero

Dr. Clay announces, "I am Dr. Clay, the preeminent scientist of known space, and I have been chosen to be the DJ for this chapter. I have selected the Earthlings' song 'Double Trouble' as the theme song for this chapter."

"Which 'Double Trouble' song?" a studio staffer asks.

"What, you mean Earthlings have recorded more than one song by that title?" Dr. Clay shakes his head. "I don't really care, just pick one." He leaves the studio.

* * *

Dr. Clay stepped boldly into the enormous grey chamber, followed by his perfected combat robot, Zero. It stood subserviently behind him, arms crossed in the bow he had programmed for these occasions. Zero had a large, dark circle for a face, and its entire body was colored a dull brown. It was vaguely humanoid, with bulbous arms but no hands, and a hoverskirt instead of legs. On its chest it bore a yellow circle. Inscribed inside it was a blue shape like the number 4.

The seven hundred years since Dr. Clay had been dismissed from the Academy had changed his outward appearance. His octopus-like plaits of hair were now gray, and his right eye was now a sophisticated biosensor. Dr. Clay's inner spirit was largely unchanged.

Washu would hinder him no more. She was petty and insignificant, but she was also the key to unlocking his own limitless potential.

From nowhere a ghostly white head appeared, which nearly filled the lower third of the enormous chamber. The head's blue eyes scrutinized with condescension Zero and Dr. Clay, who remained on the perimeter of the cavern. Dr. Clay made a great show of kneeling subserviently.

"Dr. Clay," the face acknowledged him reluctantly. Its mouth was invisible, and the face was still, as though any mouth the head possessed had not moved. Its long white mustache rippled faintly, as though stirred by a strong breeze, though the air in the chamber was still and cool.

"D3, sir, " Dr. Clay said urgently, "I have important news for Lady Tokimi."

"Another schedule slip in your current assignment?" D3 asked, uninterested.

"No, sir, about another matter, extremely urgent, I must speak with her," Dr. Clay enjoined him.

"We forgave you your direct contact with Her Ladyship many years ago because it was the result of your experiment," D3 said sternly. "In my subsequent communications with you, I was very specific. You were to be granted permission to speak directly with her once the vessel was ready."

"D3, is it possible I was wrong?" Dr. Clay asked with a sharklike smile. "Were you told to search for Washu?"

"What do you mean?" D3's voice was sharp, incisive with sudden interest and well-hidden startlement.

The answer flashed through Dr. Clay's mind: his often-faulty inderdimensional listening bug was his first clue, but the unusual queries by unusual persons into Academy, Galactic Police, and galactic history databases had made him certain. D3's agents were too careless in their information-gathering methods. Dr. Clay's hidden tracking programs that he had left in those databases had easily found the queries of D3's agents, and had automatically reported them to Dr. Clay. The only thing Dr. Clay said, however, was, "Quite right, D3, I suppose I was wrong. Most unfortunate, as I managed to localize Washu to a star system."

"Tell me where she is," D3 demanded calmly.

"I wouldn't want to waste your time, if you weren't told to search for her," Dr. Clay said with feigned diffidence.

"It is no waste of time. Lady Tokimi told me to have agents search for Washu," D3 was inexorable. "Tell me where Washu is, and I will tell Lady Tokimi."

"Er- I need to check with Lady Tokimi, to make sure we're referring to the same Washu," Dr. Clay thought fast.

"I could've told you that," D3 rumbled. "Nevertheless, Lady Tokimi has opted to reveal herself to you."

Dr. Clay looked around, grunting, "Reveal?"

D3 finished, "Yes, you never understood. Your access to Lady Tokimi was limited for your own protection. She has been here all this time."

Dark humanoid shadows stretched up the walls, but nothing was present to create the shadows. Zero chattered softly to Dr. Clay, "Dimensional energy shift in progress." Dr. Clay looked around in astonishment.

A ghostly white and purple woman appeared, towering over D3, filling the entire chamber.

"So, Dr. Clay," she asked in a cool voice, "you have the audacity to seek my face?"

Dr. Clay gulped.

* * *

Washu yawned as she came out of the lab. She stretched her forearms behind her head, hoping that motion would revive her. This was a sorely needed break.

Time travel evidently still confounded scientists and engineers the galaxy over, according to the scientific networks she'd accessed since she'd started living here. Washu was convinced that she was close to a practical solution. She had been close seven hundred years ago, and she was building on her previous work, but there were so many fine variables to be accounted for, to say nothing of the need for precisely controlled tests.

She also needed to figure out whether or not time travel was a good idea.

Washu slowly drained these considerations from her mind and wandered into the living room, where she sat down on the floor in front of the sliding glass door and looked out at the lake. The ten-legged lion was taking great gulps from the water. Washu heard Sasami and Mik playing in another room.

Washu watched with surprise as a dun robot came towards the sliding glass door. Washu stood up and watched as the robot crossed its arms diagonally across its chest and bowed.

Pausing a moment, Washu decided to meet the robot outdoors rather than indoors. She didn't know that she could trust it inside the house. From what she could tell, it would be difficult to stop it getting inside the house if it really wanted to. Hopefully, so long as Washu was outdoors, it wouldn't try to get in.

She closed the sliding door and turned to face the robot, bowing in return. They both straightened and the robot said, "Washu, my master Dr. Clay requests your presence immediately."

"Clay, huh?" Washu said noncommittally. "Did he tell you what he wants from me?"

The robot replied, "Dr. Clay wishes to introduce you to a person of importance."

"What's your designation?" Washu asked.

The reply was, "Camouflage Battle Robot Zero, addressable as Zero."

"Well, Zero," Washu told Zero calmly, "I'm afraid I've got work to do here, so please go back to Dr. Clay and tell him 'Maybe some other time.'"

Zero's arms uncrossed as it swished forward, attempting to grab Washu. Washu leapt in the air and flipped to land behind it. "I knew it wasn't gonna be that easy," Washu sighed.

Ryoko, alerted by her mindlink with her mother, teleported in and fired on Zero, but it dodged. "I don't know," Ryoko said reproachfully, "why you just stood there talking uselessly with it when you knew it was no good."

Zero had turned about and was still attempting to scoop up Washu, who was leaping from place to place. Ryoko hovered in the air and fired more shots at it, but it was surprisingly agile.

"Ryoko, my dear," Washu defended herself as she continued to dodge, "it's always best to get more information about a situation. Clay always did have a gift for robotics. Did you see how well Zero handled natural language? Now if only he had gone and made something more genial, like Azaka or Kamadaki."

"Why are we still playing with it?" Ryoko asked, frustrated by the situation.

"I wanna see what it can do," Washu explained patiently as she leapt away again, "he might have a whole army of these things."

Zero, growing tired of being shot at by Ryoko, shot back. Ryoko yelped as the energy bolt hit her. It would've killed an ordinary humanoid, but Ryoko was largely unharmed. She began to bob and weave in the air as Zero shot at her while still pursuing Washu. Ryoko returned fire.

"And it's still trying to capture me!" Washu noted. "Two targets simultaneously!"

Ayeka emerged from the house in war paint and battle armor. "Zero, leave this place immediately or suffer the consequences," she commanded.

"We've all been waiting awhile for your grand entrance," Ryoko said sarcastically.

Ayeka sniffed and informed her, "I was searching the rooms to be sure nothing else had been teleported here like this Zero has."

Zero was still chasing Washu and shooting at Ryoko, so Ayeka ran at Zero.

There was just enough time for Ayeka to see the exterior casing of Zero dripping off, as though it were melting. Its body reformed and changed colors, and when it turned to face Ayeka, it had the appearance of Ryoko.

Ayeka stopped short and drew her key, and Ryu-Oh powered its energy blade. Ayeka said harshly, "What trickery is this?" as she looked from one Ryoko to the other.

Washu whistled, "So that's what Clay meant by camouflage!"

Ryoko attacked her counterpart with renewed fury, but it dodged her. Ryoko, irritated by Ayeka's hesitation, pointed out, "Hello, Ayeka? The real me can fly. It isn't. I'm still flying."

"Thank you, Ryoko," Ayeka said, gratitude mixing with irritation, "but as you're having so much fun shooting it, I cannot approach close enough to attack it, can I?"

Ryoko folded her arms and said arrogantly, "Be my guest, Ayeka."

Zero spoke with Ryoko's voice and said, "Attack her, not me! I'm the real one!"

Ayeka ran forward and slashed at Zero. It tried to block with an arm, but this was sliced off during the attack. Zero was fast enough that it managed to move the rest of its body out of the way. Ayeka turned towards it and saw that it had regenerated its arm. She looked at Zero in surprise, and Zero ran forward and grabbed her arms, whirling around and around. Zero no longer looked like Ryoko.

"Oh great," Ryoko commented.

"The impudence!" Ayeka shrieked as she managed to pull free.

Zero now appeared to be Ayeka, even down to the key and energy blade. Ayeka wasn't sure how it was duplicating the key and blade- perhaps they were simply a part of Zero's body. Zero was now facing Ayeka in an exact mirror of Ayeka's pose, even down to the precise way she held both hands on the key.

Washu thought quickly. The robot's main objective had been to take her to Dr. Clay. It had persevered even in the face of enemy fire. Now it was using its camouflage abilities to confuse them. What would be its next move? Probably it would wait for the confusion to build, then capture her while the confusion had her off-guard. Washu prided herself on her alertness, but she wasn't sure how closely she could watch both Ayekas. She might not be able to continue her leaping game as she had been.

Ayeka whispered to Ryu-Oh through her key, "Ryu-Oh, you know I'm me, don't you?"

Ryu-Oh responded through the key, "Yes, Ayeka, but how do I tell the others?"

Sasami and Tenchi ran towards them. Sasami had left through the back door some time ago and found him working in the fields. Both of them looked in confusion at the situation. Tenchi held his key blade at the ready while his eyes canvassed the scene for the third time, hoping to uncover some clue. "Uh, stupid question," Tenchi finally gave in and asked, "but why are there two Ayekas, and where did the tan robot go?"

"She's the robot!" one of the Ayekas pointed at the other.

The other Ayeka nodded at the other and claimed, "That is the impostor!"

Tenchi grinned and ran towards them both. He yelled, "Haaaai!" He swung his sword at the one who had spoken second, the one on the right. She turned her blade to block him.

In the middle of his motion, Tenchi twisted his sword down, to go under the blocking blade, and altered his course so he ran at the Ayeka on the left, who had spoken first. He sliced his blade upward at it. That Ayeka scooted backward, but not quickly enough to keep Tenchi's blade from shallowly cutting it from the waist up.

The injured Ayeka turned around and attacked Tenchi with its key blade. As Tenchi blocked the attack, the being ran around to his other side and struck at him again. Tenchi again blocked and gulped.

The real, uninjured Ayeka put a hand to her mouth, Ryoko swore, Washu grimaced, and Sasami shrieked.

Zero was now impersonating an uninjured Tenchi.

Washu tried to think, which was hard to do when she was feeling her worry and her daughter's worry. There had to be some way to tell the two Tenchis apart.

Tenchi and the other Tenchi continued to spar with their key blades. Ayeka edged towards them, then quickly stepped into a certain place. One of the Tenchi's strikes forced the other to move towards her. She was now facing the left side of that Tenchi. Without hesitation, she slashed upwards, cutting it in half. Ayeka halted her sword at the crest of her swing and dealt a blow down, halving the top half of the Tenchi she had already sliced.

"What do you think you're doing!" Ryoko screamed.

Ayeka continued to divide the fallen Tenchi, and the other Tenchi aided her. Ayeka was totally intent on her task, a fearsome expression on her face, but the standing Tenchi tried to smile reassuringly and said, "It's OK! I'm really me!"

Ayeka ordered, "Azaka, Kamadaki, come and analyze the remains of this robot. Isolate each of its sections."

"Yes ma'am!" the robots replied cheerfully as they teleported in. They surrounded the fallen Tenchi and erected a forcefield about it, then subforcefields around each of its parts. They turned their colored lenses upon the still form.

The form did not remain still for long- it almost appeared to be melting. Washu sighed with relief. The form gradually resolved into an extremely divided Zero.

"Washu," it said in its own voice, "You must come to Dr. Clay. You have been warned."

"It's not dead yet?" Tenchi looked at it, half in disbelief and half wondering what he'd have to do to make it stop.

"If we completely destroy it, I can't hack its memory banks," Washu cackled. "You kids were great. Ayeka, would you please drop that off in my lab?"

Ayeka looked at her distrustfully, "You are going to keep its pieces in different stasis units, aren't you?"

Washu looked at her indignantly, "Hey, I'm a genius. I'd figured that out!"

Ayeka continued doggedly, "Even if a very interesting experiment occurs to you, which would require the uniting of the pieces?"

"You don't think I'd take that much risk with an experiment, do you?" Washu asked, greatly offended.

Ayeka said simply, "I need your word on this, Washu." Ayeka had not yet put away her key blade. Tenchi had been about to, but sensing the tension, held on to it, nervously looking at everyone.

Ryoko suggested, "Let's just blast the other pieces. Who needs 'em?"

Washu allowed tightly, "She's got the right idea. I can study its chameleon abilities well enough from the head. We should destroy all the pieces other than the head. I don't think it can regenerate its entire body without help. Help which I will not provide," she added fiercely.

"Destroy all sections other than the head," Ayeka ordered. "Yes ma'am!" Azaka and Kamadaki agreed. They compressed the forcefields around all the parts, and used their lasers to meticulously eradicate every bit of Zero.

Zero's voice sounded once from its head, without a hint of pain, although its words seemed somewhat slurred, as though from damage during the battle: "Washu, you will accompany Dr. Clay. Voluntarily or involuntarily."

When Azaka and Kamadaki had destroyed every piece other than the head, Ayeka put away her key and ordered them to transport it to Washu's lab. Tenchi slowly put away his key blade with visible relief. Everyone was quiet and still after they had departed.

Ayeka stepped towards Washu and said, "I thank you, Little Washu. I did not mean to offend you. There was too much at stake for any uncertainty. Impostors could be fatal to us in this house. An impostor in the house of Jurai could be fatal to many millions."

Washu made a face and allowed, "No, you were right. I do get a little carried away sometimes. It is safer this way."

Sasami tried to lighten the mood by asking, "Tenchi, how did you know which one was Ayeka?"

"Well," Tenchi recalled, "they both sounded like Ayeka. But only one actually talked the way she does. And Zero took a hand off a sword. I figured that Ayeka was trained like I was- always keep both hands on the sword."

Ayeka felt an unexpected happiness that Tenchi knew her so well.

"And you," Ryoko descended and placed her feet on the ground so she could glare at Ayeka better, "you just ripped into Tenchi without any idea if he was the right one, didn't you?"

"Lord Tenchi's swordsmanship was far superior to that copy's!" Ayeka defended herself. "Besides, Ryu-oh and Funaho were able to triangulate his real position from his key blade, which they were powering!"

"And if they were off by a little bit?" Ryoko asked, unappeased.

"They have always been reliable," Ayeka said with rising ire.

"It was pretty scary though," Tenchi pointed out. "I mean, it wasn't quite like Ayeka or me, but it looked and sounded just like both of us. It didn't talk quite like her, but it didn't talk like a robot either. It knew how to confuse us to its advantage and didn't lose its cool for a moment. The galaxy must be a dangerous place with robots like that running around."

"No, there's not any robots like that, outside of Galactic TV!" Sasami protested.

Nodding in agreement, Washu told him, "Sasami's right; that's fortunately not the case. Even our state of the art in robotics isn't that good. This was a very special model made for one purpose by a gifted and twisted individual. It's probably the first. But everyone keep your guard up. I don't know that we can count on it being the last."

Sasami winced, Tenchi gulped, and Ryoko and Ayeka continued glaring at each other.

Mihoshi wandered out of the house, yawning. "So, what's happened?" she asked chipperly.

* * *

Next Chapter

Azaka and Kamadaki move towards the audience. Kamadaki comments, "I suppose we're becoming undertakers of our own kind, hauling around this defunct Zero."

Azaka muses, "I thought it was a bit of sci-fi cliche, having a robot head still function and talk. Didn't they do that a lot in the 'Alien' series of movies?"

Ryoko agrees, "Yeah, and Ayeka's weapon bears a suspicious resemblance to a lightsaber. Watch out brat, you're going to get sued for copyright infringement!"

Ayeka says angrily, "This is a Juraian spaceship key! It's quite clearly a different technology! We have thousands of Juraian patents on this!"

"I thought the keys were a natural part of the ship," Kiyone says in confusion.

Dr. Clay waddles forward and says, "The next chapter will, of course be about me, even being titled, 'No Need For Dr. Clay'." He pauses. "Dragonwiles thinks that title is a mockery, but I will turn it into my hour of triumph! The ignoramuses will no longer be able to mock me when I rule the galaxy!"

"That's a sci-fi cliche too, isn't it?" Ryoko notes amusedly.

"How many villains actually get a galaxy handed to them by someone as mighty as Lady Tokimi?" Dr. Clay asks proudly. "Hm?"

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"The term hoverskirt is actually from 'Mystery Science Theater 3000' (which I don't own), used to describe Tom Servo's locomotive apparatus. What is a locomotive apparatus? It's the way he gets around."

"I also made up the long form of Zero's name. So far as I know, Zero's only name is Zero."

"I totally made up Azaka and Kamadaki's ability to make subforcefields. They can make forcefields, so it seemed logical." Dragonwiles pauses and then huffs, "What? You know that all scifi and fantasy writers add abilities just 'cuz they're handy!"

Dragonwiles calms down, moving to another topic."Oh, and I totally made up the way that Dr. Clay and D3 and Lady Tokimi met, and how Dr. Clay found out that it was Washu who was wanted by Lady Tokimi. I was unaware of any info on those subjects, so I made up backstory that made sense to me and fit in with my backstory."


	31. No Need For Dr Clay

No Need For Dr. Clay

"I'm Washu Hakubi," Washu introduces herself, "but you can just call me Little Washu. Dragonwiles asked me to be your DJ for this chapter." She sighs. "I really didn't want to use this song, but I'm tired from trying to figure out how to catch Dr. Clay. So let's just play Dr. Clay's song from the OVA." Dr. Clay growls, "Washu!" It is too late, however- the song has already begun to play. "Her attitude is irritating," he grumps, "but at least the song is appropriate for my triumphal moment."

* * *

"Mihoshi!" Kiyone was berating her partner through the transmission, "how could you have slept through my emergency call to you!"

"I was tired?" Mihoshi offered hesitantly.

"I've been trying to get ahold of you ever since the object entered this solar system!" Kiyone shouted.

"Next time, just shoot the thing," Ryoko advised, leaning over Mihoshi's shoulder to look at her wrist communicator. "It was a shapeshifting robot called Zero, and it almost killed someone."

"Was anyone hurt?" Kiyone asked in alarm.

"No, we're all fine!" Mihoshi said reassuringly.

"You won't be when I see you again, Mihoshi!" Kiyone yelled.

"I look forward to seeing you too," Mihoshi said cheerfully, "goodbye until then!" She shut off the communicator and said to Ryoko, "Oh, she's such a good friend to worry about us like that."

"You need all the worrying you can get," Ryoko shook her head.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Washu told them what she had learned from the Zero's memory banks.

"He filled its head with science, mostly," she told them, "but I couldn't get much more out of it. There was some sort of auto-erase program running on it, and it had already wiped most of Zero's most recent data. So I don't know where it's been in the past few days. That leaves us with what it told me before. Dr. Clay needs me alive. He sent his machine to collect me, like it said, 'voluntarily or involuntarily.'"

"We're up against Dr. Clay?" Kiyone asked. She had joined them through Washu's Galactic TV set in the living room, as she was still in orbit aboard Yagami.

"Is he some kind of major criminal?" Tenchi asked.

"Nah. He's an intellectual," Ryoko disagreed, saying intellectual with distaste.

"I suppose ill-mannered people always denigrate what they don't have," Ayeka said with a smirk behind her hand. Ryoko snarled.

Kiyone tried to bring a more objective perspective to bear. "His file has no previous convictions, although we've had several inconclusive investigations into his business practices. After he left the Academy, he became quite successful in the areas of artificial intelligence and robotics. Dr. Clay is now a wealthy man. The last entry in his file is some time ago. He sold most of his companies, keeping a lot of high-tech manufacturing equipment. Then he simply sailed into retirement on his private ship Shunga."

"Why does he want to see you?" Sasami asked Washu.

"I'm not sure," Washu admitted unabashedly. "He's the sort who holds onto grudges. He probably still thinks I fired him from the Academy. I would've, too, but fortunately he was rotten and hated enough that a special commission of his peers fired him first."

"If he wanted revenge, he could've had Zero blast you," Kiyone pointed out.

"The easiest way to find out would be to go see him," Washu suggested.

"But what if there are more robots!" Sasami exclaimed.

"True," Washu admitted, "with Clay that's almost guaranteed."

Mihoshi noted seriously, "He may not have been a criminal before, but attempted kidnapping is a crime. He must be brought to justice!"

"Definitely," Kiyone emphatically agreed, visibly relieved that her partner was thinking straight. It happened so rarely.

Ayeka said, "We're forgetting that we don't know his location."

"Maybe we should do this the old-fashioned way and look for him," Kiyone weighed in.

Washu suggested, "The easiest way would be for me to set up a time to meet him."

"That's risky," Tenchi said, uncomfortable with the idea.

"He can't be trusted," Kiyone told her.

"I know, but it's me he wants," Washu said equitably. "Besides, everyone will be close at hand to help."

* * *

In the end it was Washu's plan that prevailed. She used some of her equipment to send a broad signal through the area surrounding the solar system, and after a time, they received an automated response from Dr. Clay's computers. Apparently it had anticipated them, for it read, "Washu, if you do not wish to have more of my robots collect you, meet me outside the solar system at the following location." The message then went on to describe the precise point; an uninteresting bit of space between the stars, with no remarkable features.

Azaka and Kamadaki remained at home to protect Sasami and Nobuyuki. Yosho would remain with them as well. Mihoshi had tearfully begged Kiyone to let her go to the meeting. After some time, Mihoshi reluctantly relinquished her demands and agreed with Kiyone. Mihoshi would orbit Earth in her patrol ship Yukinojo, in case more killer robots from space arrived.

Kiyone traveled in her patrol ship Yagami to accompany Washu. Washu, Ryoko, Tenchi, and Ayeka were aboard Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki was meowing, excited about traveling through space for the first time in weeks.

They arrived to find Shunga waiting for them. It was a large battleship, though not nearly as large as Souja. At first glance, it was not as imposing either, for its prow consisted almost entirely of a female figurehead. Washu assured them the ship was still quite dangerous in its own way.

Dr. Clay hailed them, asking, "What is this? Ryo-ohki and Galactic Police Craft together? I am Dr. Clay. Who are you, and what do you want with me?"

Washu was pleased to see that their unexpected methods of transport had discomfited him. He had never known that Ryo-ohki was her brainchild. She answered for them, "Dr. Clay, don't worry so, it's just me!"

Dr. Clay was surprised. "Washu?" he asked. They saw from his projected image that he was now frowning. "What treachery is this? Two ships!"

"You didn't say to come alone!" Washu perkily pointed out. "Now that I'm here, what did you want to talk about?"

"No disrespect intended," Dr. Clay said in an oily voice, "to who knows who else you've brought along, but this is a private conversation."

"Okay, everybody off the bridge!" Washu turned around and clapped her hands obligingly.

"Ryo-ohki's my partner!" Ryoko huffed mentally. Washu returned in the same way, "And I'm your mother."

Dr. Clay said, "That's not what I meant, Washu!" He thought fast and told her, "These transmissions can be intercepted, as I'm sure you know. We need to meet in person."

"We'll be waiting for you!" Washu told him brightly.

"Washu!" He growled in rage. "I mean for you to come over to my vessel!"

"Really?" Washu asked, as though his intentions had been entirely unclear. "That would be possible, I suppose. Give us a few minutes." She ended the communication.

"You are not intending to meet with this person?" Ayeka asked incredulously.

Kiyone quickly set up an encrypted communications link and said tersely, "Washu, I highly recommend against that."

Washu nodded impatiently. "Yes, I know. Careful, now, he'll be trying to hack your communications, Kiyone, so let's all make this fast. If anyone has to get onto his ship, only go to the location I'm heading for."

Kiyone sighed as Washu cut the communication. This was what came of letting a civilian take the lead. She couldn't see as she had a choice, though- Washu had more knowledge of Dr. Clay, and her ship Ryo-ohki was more powerful than Yagami.

Kiyone felt an irrational wish for Mihoshi's presence. It was ridiculous, because she knew if Mihoshi were here, she'd be wishing for Mihoshi to stop bumbling in the middle of the mission.

* * *

Dr. Clay smiled. Soon Ryo-ohki would dock with his ship. As soon as Washu came aboard, his trap would place her in stasis. He had planned to destroy the vessel she arrived in, but since she had chosen to come in Ryo-ohki, he'd simply have to flee.

"Your taste in decorations is still awful, Dr. Clay," Washu commented disparagingly from behind him.

Dr. Clay whirled around to find her looking about his sheer white bridge. "Washu! How did you find me?"

"Never mind that," Washu insisted, waving her hand a few times, "what is it that you want to ask me about so badly?"

Dr. Clay recovered his mental balance. "I wanted to ask you to meet someone," he told her. This was the truth. If he told her the actual truth, she might get less suspicious of him.

"You, a middleman?" Washu stared at him. "How far you've fallen from your own ideals. Namely yourself before all else. Or maybe this is personal growth. Have you actually learned to care about someone else? Maybe you've finally found someone to be Mrs. Clay and you want to introduce me?"

"No," Dr. Clay said tightly.

"Oh, I see," Washu said in a voice dripping with sympathy. "Look, Clay, I appreciate your feelings for me, but I could never make you happy, and you aren't my true love. We aren't meant to be."

"Washu!" he yelled. "That is not why I have asked you to come! I said I wanted you to meet someone." He calmed down and had to laugh, which made his octopus-like hair and beard wriggle. "You are still able to bait me. After 700 years. Frankly, you haven't changed." He eyed her critically, with his original left eye and his biosensor right eye. "Not as much as a hair follicle in seven centuries. Frankly, I can detect no evidence of any dyes or surgeries or nanorestoration."

Washu shrugged, "I was in stasis most of the time. You haven't changed either. I mean, I see the hair and the eye. I suppose it was silly, but I was hoping you had changed, where it mattered, if only so I could feel better about the universe."

"Frankly and honestly," Dr. Clay reminisced, ignoring Washu's remarks, "even when I was digging up information about your past, back at the time we both ran for Director of the Academy, I could never quite determine how old you were."

"I'm only a little kid," Washu demonstrated with a skip and a jump. Dr. Clay looked at her antics patronizingly, as he had ever since she started them in her Academy days. Washu continued, "As a little kid, I'm getting bored. So who do you want me to meet anyway?"

Dr. Clay grinned fiercely as he told her, "Lady Tokimi."

He laughed at her startled reaction. "You didn't honestly think I could manage it, did you? You always thought my experiments into contacting multidimensional lifeforms were ridiculous. But I did it after all. I contacted her."

"Lady Tokimi?" Washu repeated after a pause.

"Yes," Dr. Clay said, exulting in her stupefaction.

"I don't know that you've ever used an honorific with someone's name, this is a shock," Washu put a finger to her chin as she thought back.

"Washu!" Dr. Clay exploded. "Don't play innocent! I know you remember! The myth I learned of when we were still students, of great and powerful multidimensional beings! Of the greatest of them all, Lady Tokimi!"

Washu examined her nails. "Mhm-hm, and your silly fantasies of gaining their power by becoming one of them."

Dr. Clay clenched his fist with a growl, then went on, "Immature, perhaps. As you recall, I later proposed a more mature course of attempting to contact them. You were opposed to the idea for no good reason, and it was defeated for a time."

"Waste of money is how I described it," Washu reminded him. "No one even had a theory of multidimensional communication, and you wanted to move right to an application. I wouldn't have bothered to oppose you if you wanted to start with theory."

Dr. Clay recalled bitterly, "Your lapdogs, Yakage and Kagato, opposed me at every turn when I tried to get the grant approved. Frankly, I had expected it. As Juraians, they did not wish for anyone to be able to contact someone conceivably more powerful than their beloved Tsunami."

"I remember Yakage saying he wouldn't spend the slightest bit of the money he and his ancestors had donated to the Academy on such an ill-planned project," Washu corrected him, "and I think Kagato just didn't like you."

"He was convinced the myth of Lady Tokimi was a forgery," Dr. Clay corrected her back. "After you ran me out of the Academy, I had plenty of time to pursue my own interests. I developed the theory and application single-handedly. I am now the only person with the knowledge of how to directly contact a multidimensional being. Frankly and honestly, I am one of a handful of beings who has actually spoken to Lady Tokimi." He smiled smugly.

"And now I'm to become one of those few," Washu said after another pause.

"You are, frankly," Dr. Clay said, looking at her with distaste. He decided to try a bluff. "Do you know why?" he said with a threatening smile, as though he knew already.

"Why a great big multidimensional being wants to talk to me?" Washu thought. "Maybe she's lonely."

Dr. Clay gaped at her. Washu said defensively, "You've got a better idea?"

"Why?" Dr. Clay wondered aloud, "why out of all the beings in the universe would she ask specifically for you, spend so much energy so that you would have a personal audience with her?" It was entirely unfair. He'd had to cajole D3 into giving him an audience with Lady Tokimi, and Washu had been given a personal invitation by Lady Tokimi herself! Dr. Clay spoke bitterly, "What would the two of you even have to talk about?"

Washu didn't respond. She looked around the room, which contained nothing except for a tall, dark blue chair, and ugly art on sheer white pedestals, seamless with the sheer white floor.

Dr. Clay decided to attempt an extraction of the last bit of information he needed from Washu. "I'm frankly quite surprised that you managed to find my bridge. I go to some lengths to conceal it; in fact I've altered Shunga's original design in several respects to make it even better protected. Frankly and honestly, I'm wondering what sort of scanning technology you used to find it."

"Fair trade of information," Washu offered, "I'll tell you if you tell me how you knew where to find me. You first."

"A hard bargain, Washu," Dr. Clay observed, unsurprised. "Still, it's worth the price. Let us sit; these explanations may take some time." He sat in his dark chair, while a duplicate of it arose from the floor for Washu. She sat in it, moving about to feel its cushions. The tall chair rose some height above even the wide, rounded tip of Dr. Clay's black hat, and it positively dwarfed Washu's diminutive proportions. Nevertheless, she placed her hands on the armrests and looked supremely comfortable.

"Frankly and honestly, I have a longstanding relationship of bribery with a senior GP official," Dr. Clay smirked at her. "He brought the most recent reports by Kiyone and Mihoshi to my attention. His price on those was astronomical, but he assured me it would be worth it. He didn't know how right he was!" He steepled his fingers and looked expectantly at Washu.

Washu smiled and told him, "Your favorite possessions are always marked with your logo." She gestured to the emblem on his crimson robes. The emblem was a yellow circle with a shape like the number 4 running through it in blue. Dr. Clay looked at her in confusion. "You marked Zero with it too. And you marked the brow of the figurehead on this ship with it. So I figured you had to be close by." She waved an antique dun jug she was holding and asked, "By the way, this is one of your favorites too, isn't it? It's got your logo." She pointed to the emblem.

Dr. Clay said in a panic, "How did you get that off the pedestal?" He looked to his side and its pedestal was indeed empty. When had she done that? "Have you any idea how long I looked to find it? Hand it over right now-" His heart leapt into his mouth as Washu almost dropped it, then held it up with a cheeky grin.

She told him, "Dr. Clay, I don't really feel like seeing Lady Tokimi. So why don't you just go back and tell her that? I'll hang onto this for safekeeping," she wiggled the jug in the air in a way that made Dr. Clay worry, and continued, "and I'll gift-wrap it for you and give it back in a year or two. Unless you send more robots, in which case I'll shatter it."

With a triumphant smile, Dr. Clay pressed two hidden buttons on his armrest. Washu's chair melted into green goo, which swiftly encased her, then hardened into crystal. The jug was pried out of Washu's hands by the gel and lowered safely to the floor. Dr. Clay rose and waddled forward greedily to retrieve it.

He heard a crackling behind him, and turned his head. To his astonishment, Washu was there, only a foot or so away, holding something near his neck that was warm and crackled . Dr. Clay looked back at the gel, and now saw that there was some manner of small doll encased in the gel. Washu must've substituted it somehow before being trapped. How had the doll fooled his mechanical eye, and how had Washu been able to move so fast that he missed seeing it? He took a second look at the thing in her hand that was making the crackling noise, and saw it was an orange energy saber. Dr. Clay hadn't known she could do that.

She placed her free arm akimbo. "Come quietly and I'll let you live."

"Frankly, Washu, if you were to kill me, you would be dead within the hour," Dr. Clay told her.

"Why?" Washu inquired.

"Because of my perfect robot," Dr. Clay told her proudly.

Zero rose out of the floor of the room, a dun oblong arm pointed at Washu's head.

"The Shunga is already heading for our rendezvous with Lady Tokimi," Dr. Clay gloated, "and even if your companions continue to pursue us, I doubt they'd make it to this room in time to save you."

"You were planning this for a long time, weren't you, Dr. Clay?" Washu said irritatedly, and with a slight undertone of fear.

"Frankly and honestly, I contemplated for two whole months to create this ideal plan," he explained with a look of incredible smugness.

Washu held her saber steady at Dr. Clay's throat and tried to remain calm as she told him, "I think you planned it out a little too well. Now I don't have anything to lose."

A drop of sweat rolled off Dr. Clay's temple and off his cheek, where it was vaporized by Washu's energy saber with a small sizzling sound.

* * *

Next Chapter

"And that's a wrap!" Dragonwiles says. "Thank you all for your hard work, everyone!"

The cast and crew repeat, "Thank you for your hard work!" and begin the process of breaking down the set for the day.

Dragonwiles notices two exceptions to this. Dr. Clay is still frozen, and Washu is still holding an energy saber at his throat. Earlier, a makeup artist had sprayed water on Dr. Clay's face for a sheen of perspiration in a closeup shot, but Dragonwiles suspects Dr. Clay's perspiration is starting to become real.

"Washu, Dr. Clay, the shot is over. You two have been working hard; you both need a break," Dragonwiles says encouragingly, internalizing all disquiet.

"Tell her that!" Dr. Clay blusters. "Tell her to let me go!"

"Washu, you need to let him go," Dragonwiles explains carefully, "we need to do the next chapter preview."

"Yeah, I know," Washu says tightly, "you've already had the 'Next Chapter' thingy appear, blah blah blah. Well, I'm not letting him go. He's evil! Why didn't I just take off his head when I had the chance?"

Mihoshi says admiringly, "Washu's such a dedicated actress, getting into her character's motivations like that!"

Kiyone murmurs, "I sure hope that's what Washu meant."

Tenchi passes Washu and Dr. Clay with a nervous expression and goes to center stage, where he says, "Wow, I think this is the first time I've ever done a chapter preview! Or has it just been a long time? In any case, I'll do my best! In the next chapter, we have to try to stop Dr. Clay, and make sure Washu doesn't get hurt! You'd think with all of us that'd be easy, but Dr. Clay and Zero are really tricky. And I'm starting to think there's more than one Zero! Who's really who? Join us in the next chapter, 'No Need For Body Doubles.'"

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"I greatly changed Dr. Clay's backstory; or at the least I added a lot to it. In the OVA it never really said what he'd been doing after he left the Academy and before he stole the Shunga. I decided to have him go into business and build the Shunga honestly. Or mostly so. In the OVA the Shunga was a Galactic Police battleship Dr. Clay stole, but it never looked much like other Galactic Police things, and it seemed way more powerful than stuff they had, and Mihoshi seemed unfamiliar with it. So I think my way makes more sense."

"As you've no doubt noticed by now, I've also made major changes to the Dr. Clay-Zero story arc. In fact, the arc in the OVA bears little or no relation to my arc."

"I also made up the part where Dr. Clay learns of some myth about Lady Tokimi, and wanted to contact her, but Washu, Kagato, and Yakage opposed it. The OVA didn't really explain at all just how Dr. Clay met D3 or knew of Lady Tokimi's existence. Just as I wrote in the continuity note for 'No Need for Zero,' I made up backstory that made sense to me and fit in with my backstory."


	32. No Need For Body Doubles

No Need For Body Doubles

"My designation is Camouflage Battle Robot Zero, addressable as Zero," states the dun-colored robot with Dr. Clay's logo on its chest. "I have been assigned to be your DJ for this episode."

"Zero!" Dr. Clay shouts petulantly, "get over here and help me!" Washu still has her sword at his throat.

"Dr. Clay, we're just about to start the shot," Washu says reproachfully, "just a few minutes more, please?"

"Very well," he grumbles.

Zero continues, "The database query shows the theme song matching this chapter is a 'Doublemint Gum' commercial jingle. Dragonwiles' comments indicate that this is to be a humorous reference to my ability to impersonate lifeforms, thereby doubling them." Since this is supposed to be funny, Zero laughs, albeit in monotone machine fashion: "Ha, ha, ha, ha."

* * *

Dr. Clay incredulously repeated Washu's words, "Nothing left to lose?" He then said urgently, "Washu, be reasonable. If you go to Lady Tokimi, you will live!"

Washu remained behind his back, holding her sword at his throat. Zero stood to her side, pointing an oblong arm at her head. Washu tried to watch both Zero and Dr. Clay simultaneously. Doubtless Dr. Clay had manufactured a second Zero, since the first one sent to fetch her had been thoroughly destroyed. How many more had Dr. Clay made? He had a large amount of resources at his disposal. For all Washu knew, he could've built an army of them long before sending one to capture her.

Washu tried to think. Every moment of delay was to his advantage, since they were aboard his ship, the Shunga, and it was rapidly heading towards his rendezvous with Lady Tokimi. Washu's mental connection with Ryoko and Ryo-ohki informed her that Ryo-ohki and Kiyone's ship Yagami were still in close pursuit. Nevertheless, so long as Washu stayed in the present situation, the situation only got worse for her.

"What aspect of meeting Lady Tokimi so repulses you?" Dr. Clay cajoled her.

"You read Mihoshi and Kiyone's report, you said," Washu said, breathing heavily as her body prepared itself to attack or run, or both. "You know I was in stasis for 700 years. Maybe I'd rather die than be anyone's prisoner again. Or maybe," she smiled deliriously, "seven centuries in limbo drove me mad."

Dr. Clay caught his breath and went rigid. Then he slowly relaxed a slight bit. "I don't believe you're mad, Washu," he said confidently. "No one who could oppose me would be so weak as to lose hold of their sanity."

"It's not always about strength," Washu pointed out. "But no, I'm not mad. That doesn't mean I'm prepared to come quietly."

Dr. Clay frowned. Something was wrong. Then he realized what it was. Out of the corner of his eye, he could still see Washu's energy saber at his throat. He could, however, no longer feel its searing heat at his neck.

"Zero, search the room!" he called, turning around to see a small doll of Washu behind him. There was a crash to his side, and he turned to see the real Washu hacking through Zero with her real saber. He waved his hand in the air. His ring, bearing his logo, moved with his hand in a precise pattern, and two Zeros came out of the floor as Washu turned on him.

* * *

Dr. Clay's vessel Shunga, on which Dr. Clay, Washu, and the two Zeros were aboard, was rapidly moving towards a rendezvous with Lady Tokimi. Ryo-ohki kept up the chase easily, but Kiyone's patrol ship Yagami was nearly at its top speed and having difficulty keeping pace.

Under other circumstances, Kiyone would've called in backup, but in this remote region of space, none would arrive in time. All she could do was send a transmission in the direction of Galactic Police Headquarters telling them what had happened.

The Shunga began firing at them some minutes after the chase began. Kiyone recognized the firing pattern- it was a standard automated defense pattern. A computer had been loaded with a program to rapidly fire its lightest guns, rapidly changing aim so that they swept a large area of space. In this way, it could keep clear the surrounding area. Kiyone fell back slightly to keep out of weapons range, but maintained speed and pursuit. Ryo-ohki used its maneuverability to avoid most of the blasts and hover near Shunga.

On the bridge of Ryo-ohki, Tenchi frowned and clenched his fists. Ayeka observed the screen calmly, but her war paint accentuated the dangerous look in her eyes. Ryoko was standing, staring at the screen as if concentrating very hard.

"Ryoko, would it be safe to shoot back at him?" Tenchi inquired. "Maybe at some part of the ship far from wherever Washu is on that ship?"

She shook her head, "We could, but it's not the problem. My mom," she pronounced the last word sarcastically, "is having to fight off a bunch of Zeros. He's probably manufacturing them somewhere on board."

Ayeka understood immediately: "So even if we disabled Dr. Clay's ship, the Zeros would've had enough time to kill Washu."

Tenchi's eyes grew large, and he exclaimed, "Then we need to teleport after her, and help her!"

"Quite right," Ryoko said, putting an arm around Tenchi's shoulders. Ryoko looked back at Ayeka and said, "You hold the fort."

Ayeka crossed in front of them as she said angrily, "You were saying just a few minutes ago that Ryo-ohki was your partner! I don't have the experience to work with Ryo-ohki!"

Kiyone hailed Ryo-ohki and said to them, "We need a strategy."

Ryoko looked unconcernedly at the small, two-dimensional image of Kiyone that had appeared as part of the communication. Ryoko shrugged and said, "Ayeka, Tenchi, and I are teleporting to the bridge of Shunga. We'll bring you back Dr. Clay, and you can take him to jail."

They teleported away using Ryo-ohki's powers before Kiyone could exclaim, "That's not a strategy!"

Kiyone grumbled at the screen. Ryo-ohki was now using her own initiative to return fire on Shunga. It looked like Ryo-ohki was trying to disable the engines. Kiyone thought through her options and decided on the only one that made sense. She used Ryo-ohki's attack as a distraction so that she could move closer to Shunga.

* * *

Dr. Clay frowned as he saw three more people teleport onto the bridge. He cursed softly, glad he had already summoned two more Zeroes. There were four Zeros in the room, and one of him, and four opponents. The odds were in his favor already, and now he simply needed to increase them further. He waved his hand again, summoning two more Zeros for a total of six.

Seeking to end the fight quickly, Ryoko quickly teleported to behind Dr. Clay and stabbed at his back. One of the Zeros managed to react just fast enough to intercept the stab with its chest near the right shoulder. It raised its left arm and fired at Ryoko, who phased out, allowing the blast to pass harmlessly through her, then demolished the Zero. Ryoko saw Dr. Clay drawing his blaster at her and- Ryoko swore.

The two Dr. Clays facing her smirked condescendingly as they fired their blasters at Ryoko. Ryoko barely dodged the blasts while swearing even further. Dr. Clay not only had at least one Zero impersonating himself, he evidently had a handheld blaster of the same type as the Zeros had built into their arms, so she couldn't tell them apart by their weapons.

Tenchi was still on the other side of the room, fighting an onslaught of dun-colored Zeros. He managed to destroy one, but in the next second the robots around him had turned into replicas of Washu, Ayeka, and Ryoko. Since they were all attacking him, he was fairly sure they were hostile. Or were they his friends who had gotten confused and thought he was a Zero impersonating himself?

He wondered how to certainly identify his friends. Ayeka had started out right beside him, but what with robots coming up through the floor and the general chaos of battle, he wasn't sure of her exact position moment to moment. Given time, he could probably use the same techniques as before to distinguish her. There was unfortunately not much time, as the room was a melee of duplicates and triplicates hacking and blasting madly at almost anything in sight. He found himself fighting three to four opponents at once, new Zeros taking place of the old. At least none of the opponents he'd destroyed had turned out to be his friends.

* * *

Kiyone ordered Yagami to launch the boarding charge at point-blank range. The shaped explosive flew through space and created a localized rupture in Shunga's hull, one meter in radius. One second later, Yagami violently collided with Shunga- Kiyone had been forced to come in fast to avoid the Shunga's fire. Yagami would be safe now- it was too close to the hull for the weapons to reach.

The hull sensors on Yagami confirmed that she had managed to collide their vessels so that Yagami's airlock matched with the hole she had just created. They also confirmed that the corridors were too small for her mecha- she'd have to do this on foot. Kiyone rapidly went through the airlock, blaster drawn.

Her unexpected entry, and the fact that she hadn't used the actual docking bay, meant that she wouldn't have to deal with any defenses in the docking bay, and she assumed she had a few minutes before any person or automated system could reach her. She'd have to use those moments well.

* * *

Dr. Clay was angry and frightened. He'd never thought his bridge could be penetrated so easily, and now it was full of warriors. The report hadn't suggested they'd fight this hard to get Washu back- they barely knew her!

Why did everyone care so much about Washu? Lady Tokimi wanted her, these people wanted her, why? She was gifted, true, but in a galaxy this large, talented scientists and researchers could always be found.

He was starting to get sick of this. He'd wanted revenge, but beyond that and Washu's worth to Lady Tokimi, he had no interest in her. All Dr. Clay wanted was to rule the galaxy as Lady Tokimi had offered him, if he brought back Washu. Washu hardly seemed worth a galaxy to him, and ordinarily he would've been suspicious of so high a price, but the offer was too tempting for him to refuse.

The Zeros weren't performing as expected, and he'd finally figured out why. He hadn't yet included the modification that gave them partial regenerative abilities. That had only been a prototype innovation included on the first Zero. For the moment, however, they served their purpose; he'd simply have to create more of them for his present needs.

He turned as he heard an alarm coming from his chair, and gasped as he quickly scanned a small screen in its armrest. Ryo-ohki was seconds away from disabling his engines. He'd be dead in space soon.

It was time to go to his backup plan. He reached forward and pressed a button on his chair, then motioned with his hand to summon two more newly created Zeros to the bridge.

His scowl grew as he scanned the room but saw no new forms coming out of the floor.

* * *

Kiyone panted as she yanked her tonpher, a knifelike weapon, out of the sheath she had hidden up her sleeve, and threw it at the oncoming Zero. The tonpher's blade buried itself in the middle of the Zero's ovoid head. The Zero collapsed to the ground, flailing its mechanical limbs and firing its blaster wildly. This tripped the Zero beside it, causing its blast at Kiyone to go wide.

Swinging her yoyo in a complex pattern, Kiyone hit the standing Zero at several spots which experimentation on the previous pairs of Zeros had indicated was the most vulnerable to direct attack. The robot stumbled and was caught in several blasts from its convulsing partner, and it fell to the ground on top of it. Kiyone caught her yoyo, ducked back into cover in the form of a perpendicular hallway, then rolled back towards the fallen robots, swung her yoyo and barely snagged the flailing blaster arm of the convulsing Zero. She pulled the arm down so the intermittent blasts were directed into the flooring and stepped forward, pulling her tonpher out of the robot's face, then hurried forward to the door the two robots had emerged from moments ago. She grimaced as she ran- an earlier pair of Zeros had grazed her ribcage with a blaster, while the other had clubbed her and probably at least bruised her forearm, and possibly broken it.

Kiyone had been following the trail of Zeros backwards, hoping to find their source, and had been attacked by a few, like the two she had just disabled, that found her before she managed to hide.

With relief, Kiyone used a quick glimpse to verify that she had indeed reached the source of Zeros. The grenade that she threw inside shortly thereafter destroyed most of the automated blasters mounted inside the room to defend it, and the blast damaged the optical sensors of those remaining enough that they shut down. The machine creating the Zeros was further in, and Kiyone risked entering the room and studying it a few moments to be sure of how to shut it down. She allowed herself a grin, for it was a complex process- therefore one with multiple points of failure, therefore one with multiple possibilities for sabotage.

Using snap judgment, she chose her target. She located the machine which dispensed the most volatile chemical compound used in creating the Zeros. Kiyone used her yoyo to strike at the distribution pipe and her other hand on its control panel, ordering it to send its materials faster. Her strike at the pipe didn't do as much damage as she'd hoped because her injured arm protested, but it had set off vibration sensors in the pipe. The dispenser's control system reacted with alarm to the pipe vibration and dangerous command, and shut the system down. Without the supply of the compound, the entire manufacturing process ground to halt. Slowly the air filled with alarm sounds as individual machines complained that they did not have the materials necessary to perform their part in making new Zeros.

She opened the door, then ducked as green beams came at her from a floating cloud of about a dozen small octopus-like robots which fired more green beams at her. She drew her blaster and fired from the hip a few times before ducking away from them, gaining cover from the wall beside the door. She had done all of that on sheer reaction, without a single thought. They came through the door, and she swung her yoyo at them, destroying them all, but one managed to blast her leg. It didn't prevent her from walking, she found as she tested it with gritted teeth, but it did prevent running. Kiyone wondered how many more small clouds she would survive.

* * *

Ayeka began to feel faintly disturbed that it was now so easy to hack through the likenesses of even herself and Lord Tenchi. She noted with grim satisfaction that there were no longer replacements for each Zero- the tide was turning in their favor.

There was the faint sound of an explosion from somewhere far behind them. Washu defeated the Zero next to her and announced, "Your engines are disabled, Dr. Clay. Give up or we might kill you without even realizing it."

The five Dr. Clays standing near his chair continued to hold their blasters at the ready and occasionally fired at Ryoko, who hovered near them, trying to discern some difference between them. She disabled one of them, but the other four maintained the same condescending smirk.

Sometimes the Dr. Clays would fire at other people in the crowd. Tenchi realized that they must be firing at the real persons, not the Zeros, and managed to defeat the last few Zeros near him with that information.

Ayeka had also worked free. Together, she, Washu, Ryoko, and Tenchi, stormed the only enemies standing, the four Dr. Clays. The battle was over in seconds.

"What does this mean?" Ayeka asked Washu, looking at the four ruined Dr. Clays about them. They appeared to be four demolished Zeros, not the organic beings she had anticipated. "Was there ever a real Dr. Clay?"

"There was once," Washu said cautiously. With more certainty she replied, "Yeah, the one I was talking too was too good to be an AI. So..." she trailed off, looking at the chair. She tapped at its controls, reading its readouts, getting a sense of how layer/antilayer ship design had matured since she and Kagato had pioneered it in Souja.

The bridge was actually part of the ship's layer to avoid entrapment in the bizarre world of the antilayer. It was surrounded in antilayer so as to make it hard to scan from afar. The transition between layer and antilayer- that explained why the Zeros kept coming up through the floor. The Zeros marched from the place where they were made, through the antilayer, and then onto the layer of the bridge. Washu herself had been able to teleport directly onto the bridge because it was in real space, but the Zeros and other physical objects went from the main layer of the ship, through the antilayer, onto the layer of the bridge.

The ship design journals she'd perused in the past few weeks had indicated that only the very rich could afford this new innovation. There was another feature mentioned in those journals, and Washu found it in a few moments more. It was possible to hide an escape pod in the antilayer which would launch into real space. Dr. Clay had escaped in that fashion some moments ago, using his duplicates as cover. Washu sucked in her breath as she made an intuitive leap, and checked the power generator status to confirm it.

Washu's voice was oddly calm as she announced, "Dr. Clay escaped a few minutes ago in a pod. He's rigged the power generators to destroy the ship in a short time. Don't worry, Ryo-ohki can survive the blast. Only problem is, we're not on Ryo-ohki."

"Then let us teleport onto Ryo-ohki!" Ayeka exclaimed.

"We did, observant brat," Ryoko said sarcastically. They were indeed now aboard Ryo-ohki. Tenchi and Ayeka stared at her. Somehow, they both had the impression that Ryoko was angry, not at Ayeka, but at someone else.

"Can Ryo-ohki see Dr. Clay's escape pod?" Tenchi asked Ryoko urgently.

"We're on it," Ryoko said in a calm voice, noting the stares. Ryo-ohki meowed in anticipation and raced after the small, fleeing pod.

* * *

Kiyone hauled herself aboard Yagami and quickly shut both airlock doors. She scrambled into her seat, wondering only for a moment why Ryo-ohki was leaving quickly. Readings from the Shunga indicated it would soon be destroyed.

She received a message from Ryoko: "I told you that we'd bring back Dr. Clay."

Kiyone responded as she moved away from Shunga at top speed, "I'm a Galactic Police officer. It should've been my job."

"Your duty might've killed you," Ryoko snarled. "This one was too big for you."

"Now hang on," Tenchi said calmingly in the background. "Ryoko, you shouldn't say things like that. Kiyone, you were the one who shut down all the Zeros, weren't you?"

"I did," Kiyone said, feeling both defensive and stubbornly proud.

"Thank you, Kiyone," Tenchi told her. "That was a big help to us."

"You're quite welcome." Some of her tension returned as she asked, "Where's Dr. Clay? And Ayeka?"

Ayeka's voice came through as she explained, "We intercepted Dr. Clay's escape pod. I have been restraining him. He should be ready for transport whenever you wish."

Kiyone nodded and responded, "Please take him with you to Earth. Mihoshi and I will take custody of him there, and one of us will ensure he arrives at a Galactic Police base."

Ayeka agreed and added, "The house of Jurai is very grateful to you for shutting down the source of Zeros."

Kiyone was going to respond to that, but she heard Ryoko snapping at Ayeka, "Hm, very grateful, blah blah blah. What would we have told Mihoshi if Kiyone'd gotten herself killed?"

Uncertain what to say, Kiyone simply signed off.

Mihoshi had once described Kiyone as a perfectionist, hating to leave anything half done. Apparently she was right, because Kiyone hated the fact that hadn't been able to finish the mission.

* * *

Next Chapter

A crowd of paparazzi surrounds Kiyone as she exits the soundstage, snapping pictures. Others shove microphones at her and ask questions even as she shoulders her way through the crowd.

"Is it true that rivalry with Ryoko drives you both to violence on the set?" one asks.

"How long does this fanfiction go?" another bellows over the other questions.

"Will any characters die in the next chapter?" another shouts.

"What are the secret ingredients in Sasami's cooking?" a woman yells.

Kiyone pulls out a pocket Galactic Police bullhorn and uses it to announce, "I'm bound by a confidentiality agreement, please direct all questions to the author."

Dragonwiles ambles forward and announces, "I'm afraid I can't comment on most of those matters. I need to preserve suspense. I can reveal that winged monkeys will not be making an appearance in the next chapter." He adds in an undertone, "I hope."

The paparazzi stare agape at Dragonwiles.

Kiyone's now clear of reporters and making a dash to Yagami in the parking lot. Dragonwiles finishes covering her escape by announcing, "I can also tell you that the next chapter is 'No Need For Information.'" The paparazzi surrounds Dragonwiles, begging for more details, while Yagami lifts off unnoticed.

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"The tonpher is actually a weapon for giant mecha from Dual: Parallel Trouble Adventure, another anime made by AIC, the same studio which made Tenchi. I assume that the tonpher is a sort of knife. I of course, for the purposes of this fanfiction, made it into a weapon that a humanoid can use."

"In the OVA, there was only ever one Zero, and I don't think it had even prototype abilities to regenerate limbs. Also, it may or may not have had a blaster of the same sort that Dr. Clay wielded."

"I also made up the part where the Shunga has a bridge surrounded by an antilayer, and the idea that layer/antilayer design is becoming more common in spaceships."

"Finally, I made a few edits to this chapter after its original posting, clarifying that, given time Tenchi would've been able to distinguish Ayeka, not 'him' as I mistakenly wrote, and that Washu used controls on Dr. Clay's chair to determine that the Shunga was about to blow up, and wasn't just making some great intellectual leaps."


	33. No Need For Information

No Need For Information

Capt. Nobeyama looks out at the audience. "Hello once again, I'm Captain Nobeyama of the Galactic Police. I'm the direct supervisor for Officers Mihoshi and Kiyone. Once again, I fought through the bureaucracy, and have now been authorized to be your D.J. for this episode. I figured non-Earth songs were off-limits since your culture is supposed to be under protective isolation. After some research, I decided that 'Secret Agent Man', not owned by myself, the Galactic Police, or Dragonwiles, was the most appropriate song for this chapter. Please enjoy it- I've got to get some more paperwork done." He presses a button, starting the song playing, and hustles off, checking a checkbox on one of the bundle of forms he's carrying as he goes.

* * *

Mihoshi anxiously hailed Yagami and Ryo-ohki as soon as they neared Earth orbit. Her worried image on the screen quickly changed to one of delight as she shouted, "Tenchi! Kiyone! Everyone's okay!"

"Yeah, we're all fine here. We've got Dr. Clay too, so there's nothing to worry about," Tenchi told her.

Kiyone said, in brisk, businesslike tones, "While we were out of the protected zone, I notified the nearest base. They should be sending a prisoner transport ship soon. In the meantime, we're going to be taking custody of Dr. Clay. So, Mihoshi, I'll need all of your help watching him."

"Oh, if we have to!" Mihoshi sighed dramatically. "At least we'll have some time together like the old days! I know- let's both stay together on one ship to watch Dr. Clay! How about on Yukinojo this time!"

Kiyone winced- something was always malfunctioning on Yukinojo, especially after Mihoshi did maintenance on it.

"Yeah, you two have fun," Ryoko bid them goodbye with an evil snicker at Kiyone's fate.

Ayeka kept a dignified vigil upon Dr. Clay. She didn't wish to insult Mihoshi and Kiyone by continuing to guard him after he was transferred to their custody, but she couldn't help but worry about what might happen with Mihoshi on the job. Ayeka would sleep far better once Dr. Clay was in a cell far from here.

Kiyone disembarked from her vessel Yagami onto Mihoshi's Yukinojo, and Ayeka transferred the captive Dr. Clay from Ryo-ohki to Yukinojo. Ryo-ohki then returned to Tenchi's house with Tenchi, Ryoko, Ayeka, and Washu aboard. Kiyone noticed Mihoshi tracing the downward flight of Ryo-ohki with a sad expression on her face.

* * *

Some hours later, Kiyone entered Yukinojo's brig. She entered Dr. Clay's cell and activated a recording device. After the interview was complete, it would be able to generate a hologram of the cell and its occupants and play back their voices, thus making an objective recording of the interview.

Going strictly by the book was Kiyone's nature, and she opened her interview with standard questions. If she felt like improvising, she'd do so later.

"What is your name?" was the first one.

"Dr. Clay," he said defiantly.

"What is your profession?"

"I retired," he said irritably. "I still consider myself a researcher at heart, of course," he added, with a pomposity clearly designed to erect a shield of dignity against his humbling defeat.

Mihoshi wandered in as he was saying this and asked, "So, why did you want to kidnap Washu?"

Kiyone was so surprised at her partner's entrance and interference that she didn't say a word. Dr. Clay was also stunned, though more at the question. He looked cunningly at them both and said, "Now really, isn't that entrapment? Such questionable police procedures. Who says I ever tried to kidnapped Washu in the first place?"

Kiyone turned behind her and fixed Mihoshi with a glare. Mihoshi explained, "I just wanted to know! Oh, wait, I almost forgot. Kiyone, we're out of tea leaves."

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Mihoshi," Kiyone agreed quickly, "maybe you can pick up some on Earth." She turned back to face Dr. Clay, painfully aware that the entire exchange had been recorded.

Kiyone hoped the unexpected interruption would work to her advantage, though Dr. Clay's skill at thinking on his feet made that less likely.

At the end of an hour, she had gotten him to admit that he manufactured the Zeros, and Mihoshi's distraction had him off-balance enough to admit that he'd sent one to Earth. He steadfastly refused, however, to answer further questions, and maintained that the Zeros were to deliver an invitation to Washu, not kidnap her, and the others were for defending his ship.

Dr. Clay slept in his cell that evening. His slumber was not peaceful, for he deeply resented his loss at the hands of Washu and assorted simpletons, but he maintained a smug look on his face. Kiyone remembered what Washu had told her, about his having bribed at least one Galactic Police official, and suspected that was part of his self-confidence.

On the next day, a Galactic Police prisoner transport ship arrived at the edge of the protected zone. Kiyone piloted Yagami outside of the zone and transferred Dr. Clay with a relief that was unrevealed in her neutral, businesslike expression. The initial paperwork was completed after some minutes, and Kiyone returned to Yagami, then to Earth orbit, and thence to several hours more of paperwork.

* * *

Capt. Nobeyama looked at his desk with some irritation. Mihoshi and Kiyone had only just filed the report on Dr. Clay's capture, and already he dreaded reading the voluminous thing. Why Mihoshi insisted on detailing every little thing was quite beyond him. It had made her last few reports extremely interesting to Juraian intelligence, but he was worried that they were being taken notice of in other quarters, as well. Information was power, and power was valuable. Even after Grand Marshal Kuramitsu's campaign to clean up the Galactic Police, there were many officers selling reports to pirates, and even to minor Juraian lords who wanted an inside edge for political maneuvering. The remaining leakers were hard to detect, and Capt. Nobeyama worried that his officers, as well as the Juraian royal family, were being put in danger by these reports. The reports Mihoshi and Kiyone wrote were often classified, of course, but classification only meant something if it was honored.

He finally got up the nerve to begin reading the report, and after some time, drew in his breath sharply. So it had happened. Somehow Dr. Clay had gotten hold of a report through bribery. Not only a report, but possibly Mihoshi and Kiyone's most important ever, about the destruction of Kagato, and the confirmed existence and location of the former pirate Ryoko, the lost Juraian heirs, and the rogue genius Washu. He hadn't really believed anyone would've leaked that report, but he supposed money worked its own madness.

Where could the leak be? In the direct reporting chain that climbed to the Grand Marshal himself? Or had someone outside that chain misused privileges or employed hacking to steal the report? Could Dr. Clay be lying and the true leak be in the Juraian Intelligence corps? He didn't always trust them, or more accurately, the Intelligence officer who had been assigned to his boss' department for as long as he could remember.

Capt. Nobeyama groaned. Mihoshi and Kiyone were going to kill him with worry and work. Now he'd have to try to comprehend Mihoshi and Kiyone's report, requisition repairs for anything Mihoshi had broken (almost a given,) worry about intrigue and corruption in his beloved GP, meet with his boss for an in-depth review of Mihoshi and Kiyone's report, and spend at least a day being debriefed by that Juraian Intelligence officer. In that time, all of his other paperwork would have grown from its usual neatly pruned and monitored garden residing on his desk to a massive jungle spilling over his desk. He groaned.

* * *

Kiyone groaned. Tenchi's house was entirely devoid of tea leaves. Mihoshi, of course, instead of planning to go buy more, or simply going and buying more, had started to cry and blame herself for liking tea too much. Fortunately, it was almost time for her afternoon nap, and so Mihoshi soon went to sleep on the wooden porch. Kiyone almost wanted to groan again, but considered a mental image of Mihoshi, sleeping peacefully, and decided she should either smile at such a thought of her partner, or be grateful that one of her eccentricities had so neatly canceled another.

A few hours later, Mihoshi had taken up patrol on Yukinojo in orbit, and Kiyone had, for once, decided to spend part of her rest period on Earth. She was still vaguely rankled at not having been able to do her job, as she saw it, of bringing in Dr. Clay. She decided, after the tenth time pacing through the house, that the thing to do was at least to pretend that she was doing some investigative work on a big case. What big case? She thought about it and decided that she had a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to learn something about the space trees, the most powerful known ships. They were known quantities, but still rather mysterious to anyone non-Juraian. Kiyone almost couldn't stand anything mysterious, and she had been in contact with more Juraians than ever before in her life, so she wanted to understand them more.

She found Princess Ayeka alone in the living room, and sat down opposite her. She said respectfully, "Princess Ayeka, may I ask you about the space trees?"

Princess Ayeka looked up from the Earth book she was reading and said, "The space trees? Certainly, but I'm not sure what your interest is."

Kiyone stated, "Dr. Clay was after something when he wanted to get Washu. Washu is the only person to have ever made a space vessel, namely Ryo-Ohki, that could even begin to compete with Juraian space trees."

Ryoko interrupted, "Hey, she can do a lot better than that," as she wandered through, looking for Tenchi.

Kiyone continued, "I suspect that Dr. Clay's motive was to obtain that sort of knowledge, but the only way that I'll be able to understand what he was after is if I understand the Juraian space trees he was competing against."

Ayeka looked at her inquisitively. "Is your interest professional?"

Kiyone shook her head. "We already submitted our reports," she elaborated, meaning herself and Mihoshi, "so this is just to satisfy my own curiosity, if you'd be so kind."

Ayeka considered a moment. Kiyone was no longer another Galactic Police detective, she was now a comrade, and Ayeka did enjoy talking with and about space trees. This was, however, sensitive information about a third party that was potentially being discussed, so it would be best to get that third party involved.

"I presume you already learned something basic from your early studies?" Ayeka asked, expecting the answer to be yes. Kiyone agreed, "Juraian space trees are sentient and the most powerful ships in known space. Each partners exclusively with a single Juraian for life. That's more or less the extent of what we're taught."

Ayeka brought out her space tree key and held it a moment. It glowed softly as she murmured to Ryu-Oh, her space tree crashed beneath the lake. Ayeka looked again at Kiyone and said, "Ryu-Oh and I think that a next logical step for you would be to learn something which most Juraians learn early in bonding with a tree. It is a portion of their history."

"Their history?" Kiyone asked, partly to keep Ayeka talking, partly because she was surprised. She had assumed all this time, since no one was taught of the space trees' history, that they had been made or engineered by the Juraians, similar to how Washu presumably made Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki. Ayeka, however, seemed to be saying it like the space trees had their own history, separate from that of Jurai.

"Yes, and we feel it would be most appropriate for Ryu-Oh to tell this story, as usually an older tree does tell the Juraian," Ayeka continued. She then began to speak for Ryu-Oh, saying, "The space trees were made eight in number, long, long ago. They found themselves fully grown, in the midst of space, much as we know them today when they fly from planet to planet. They explored the immediate neighborhood of space and, as they did so, their own capabilities. Deep in the back of their minds, however, they knew that they were to return to a quasar near where they had begun, when the quasar pulsed its thousandth time."

"Though it was difficult to curb their exploration of the intriguing universe about them, and though nothing seemed different about the quasar or the region about it than at any other pulse, the space trees all returned at the thousandth pulse. It was at that moment that Lady Tsunami was born before them."

Ayeka paused, for Kiyone seemed to want to ask a question. Kiyone asked in puzzlement, "She was born from a quasar?"

"Oh, no," Ayeka said quickly, "that was simply where she was born, near that quasar." Ayeka saw that Kiyone still looked inquiring, and Kiyone asked, "Princess Ayeka, I'm very confused. Does this mean that Lady Tsunami isn't a space tree at all?" Ayeka confirmed, "No, she is not. She is simply very similar, like you and I are." Kiyone asked, "But then, why do they serve her, if she is younger than they are?" Ayeka, without any difficulty, said, "She is above them in power and rank. It is like older knights serving a much younger king. It happens commonly enough." Seeing that this clarified things for Kiyone, Ayeka went on. "The space trees listened to her and did as she asked, but as yet, she had little to ask of them, so they explored and explored yet further, now strengthened into a community even more by their union of seeing Lady Tsunami together. And that is the history." She looked expectantly at Kiyone.

Kiyone asked, to get an idea of the context, "We were taught that when Juraians first bonded with the space trees, that was the founding of the Juraian Empire. Would that be later than the story you told?"

"Yes, it was much, much later when Lady Tsunami taught us how to bond with the space trees," Ayeka agreed.

"Thank you for satisfying my curiosity, Princess Ayeka," Kiyone finally said. "Oh, not at all, Ryu-Oh and I enjoy talking about history," Ayeka told her. Kiyone left the room, and Ayeka returned to her book. Kiyone wasn't sure what she had wanted to get out of the encounter, since it was mostly idle curiosity, but she had certainly learned a great deal, and she thought about it from time to time throughout the day.

* * *

In a vast grey chamber on a distant world, Lady Tokimi and D3 conversed.

"A great pity, this," Lady Tokimi mused. "I suppose my meeting with Washu will simply have to be postponed."

"If you wish it, Lady Tokimi," D3 suggested, "another of my agents could be sent to Washu."

"Thank you, but don't bother," Lady Tokimi told him languorously, "none of them would have a chance. Washu can be stubborn. She'll come when she feels like it, and not a moment before. In the meantime, keep your agents at their assigned tasks. Appoint some new ones as well, to continue the work Dr. Clay should've been doing."

"I suppose this may be an opportunity," D3 mused. "Dr. Clay was always delaying to wheedle some boon out of you. Now that he will delay us no longer, the fleets for your Chosen One should be ready much sooner."

At that moment, her Chosen One approached. He knelt and bowed to Lady Tokimi.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Lady Tokimi's normally impassive lips. "I am glad to see you are well," she told her Chosen One. "Now that you are here, I'd like to make myself clear to you and D3."

"Yes, my lady?" her Chosen One and D3 responded.

A fierce look was visible in her eyes visible for a moment as Lady Tokimi told them, "Do not harm Washu and her companions. If you do, you shall have me to answer to."

* * *

Next Chapter

Dragonwiles icily regards a newspaper clutched in a claw, with a headline reading, "Winged Monkeys Star In Next Fanfiction Chapter!" He now regrets having mentioned winged monkeys to the reporters in the last chapter.

Whilst the author mutters vile imprecations, Misaki, a Queen of Jurai, proceeds to do the chapter preview.

"In the next chapter, Funaho and I will finally get to see our babies after such a long time away from us!" Misaki exults. She returns to herself and says embarrassedly, "I suppose I haven't really got any right to complain. Sasami and Ayeka have only been missing a few months. I don't know how Funaho has gone seven hundred years without seeing her son Yosho. Still, it won't be much longer now! The next episode is No Need For A Royal Family!"

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Hm, well, once again, I've almost totally deviated from the series. There is one thing that is constant, though. Lady Tokimi's ending injunction and the Chosen One bowing to her are supposed to be like the ending of the arc in the OVA. But, I don't know that he was ever called the Chosen One in the anime. I'm not trying to be melodramatic or anything- this being has simply been chosen by Lady Tokimi, hence the Chosen One. Well, actually I am trying to be melodramatic- I'm speaking of the being in this way so you won't know who the being is yet."

"Also, I may have changed the identity of the Chosen One from the anime. Or I may have not. You'll have to wait for a long time to find out either way!" Dragonwiles enjoys a good, long, laugh.

After laughing far too long, Dragonwiles adds, "The scene between Kiyone and Ayeka, and the history related therein, was totally, entirely, made up. I just felt like making up some explanations for things, and hopefully I made it cool, or at least interesting."


	34. No Need For A Royal Family

No Need For A Royal Family

Funaho, a queen of Jurai, introduces herself calmly, "My name is Funaho, a queen of Jurai, and Dragonwiles requested that I be your DJ for this episode. This episode's theme song will be an oldie, from when I was young on Earth. Specifically, it'll be from the thirteenth century A. D."

As the song begins to play, she fixes the audience with an unperturbed gaze and asks, "Why do you look at me with those eyes? I like this song."

* * *

Tenchi yawned slightly as he started sowing the carrot fields. Ryoko and Ayeka's argument had kept him up too late the evening previous, and he felt tired.

He looked towards the lake, intending to see how much of Ryu-oh's new growth was peeking out of its center this morning. Instead he found his attention arrested by a person standing beside the trunk of the space tree Funaho. It looked like a woman with long, dark hair, in very fine clothes.

After adjusting the bag on his shoulder, he went out to meet the person. Odds were it was another alien. Would this one want to live at his house too? He wouldn't have thought it possible while he was an only child growing up in a huge house, but his home was now getting rather crowded. Tenchi figured he'd have to direct the alien to his aunt's bed and breakfast for the night. Assuming the alien didn't try to kill him. Or his aunt.

As he approached, she turned from the tree and looked at him. After a moment studying him, she smiled broadly. Her bearing, tall and strong, but calm and humble, reminded him of his grandfather.

"Good morning," she greeted him graciously as he came closer. "Please forgive me for coming so early. I was a bit impatient." She seemed entirely calm and at ease, almost as though she were at home and inviting him in.

"Er, not at all, I always get up at this time," Tenchi said, looking around as the early morning lit up the fields. The area was deserted except for some of Sasami's pets, the turtle octopi, having their hours-long morning drink.

He was about to introduce himself to the lady, partly to be polite and partly to get her to introduce herself, when she asked, "Would you please do me a favor and inform your grandfather that he has a visitor?"

"Yes, I can do that," Tenchi said with an awkward smile. While he was at it, maybe he'd try to wake up the others- perhaps one of his houseguests knew this woman.

He went back into the house to find his grandfather, and on the way tried to figure out who he could ask about their mysterious visitor. Ryoko was still asleep on her rafter, and he wasn't really sure where Washu was - probably in her lab, in which he tried to avoid setting foot for fear of becoming part of some experiment. Mihoshi wouldn't be any help at this time in the morning. Sasami was preparing breakfast about now, but he didn't want her involved in case the alien was dangerous.

He found Ayeka and his grandfather talking in the hallway on the second story.

"Lord Tenchi, good morning!" Ayeka brightly bid him.

"Good morning, Tenchi. Is something wrong?" his grandfather asked.

"May I ask both of you to come out please?" Tenchi said, trying to dispel whatever traces of nervousness his grandfather had detected. "You have a visitor, Grandfather."

As they followed him down the stairs, Ayeka asked, "Who is the visitor?"

"I don't know, but I think she's a Juraian, so that's why I asked you to come too," Tenchi explained. "Sorry to bother you, Ayeka."

"Not at all," Ayeka demurred. "A Juraian?" she mused.

When they emerged from the house, they saw the visitor, still standing where she had been, and using a Juraian key to communicate with the space tree Funaho. Both Tenchi's grandfather and Ayeka caught their breath, then quickly went out to meet her. Tenchi followed them.

The woman's smile when she saw Tenchi's grandfather and Ayeka was great indeed, but her voice was still calm as she returned their bows and greeted them, "Yosho, Ayeka, good morning."

"Lady Funaho, good morning," Ayeka said first. After a moment, Yosho added, "Good morning, mother."

Tenchi boggled. This woman was his great grandmother? Now he was confused. He had been told that Lady Funaho was a human. It was confusing enough, having a woman he'd assumed was long dead suddenly appear, without her being an entirely different species too.

After a moment, Yosho said, "Mother, I present my grandson, Tenchi Masaki."

Quickly Tenchi bowed and said politely, "Pleased to meet you."

"And it is a great pleasure to meet you," she returned.

Funaho now held an inscrutable smile on her lips as she informed Ayeka, "Your mother was planning to visit in a few hours."

"Really? That is wonderful," she replied with some happiness and a slight tremor in her voice, her eyes flicking nervously towards Tenchi. Tenchi wondered just what was going on. Lady Funaho's inscrutable smile was unperturbed. Tenchi got the impression that she understood Ayeka perfectly.

"If you would like to come inside, Mother," Yosho told her, "Sasami will have breakfast prepared soon."

She nodded. Tenchi went inside with them, making a quick detour to put the carrot seed back in the shed.

They all seated themselves in the living room. Ayeka asked, "How is Father?"

"Very well. He said he would come sometime," Funaho answered.

Nobuyuki wandered into the room, dressed in his work clothes and muttering, "Weird, I thought Tenchi said he wanted to plant that-" He cut off as he saw everyone seated.

"Oh, hi, I'm Tenchi's father Nobuyuki!" He cheerily bowed and introduced himself to Funaho. Meeting aliens still gave him a fleeting feeling of excitement.

She bowed from where she was seated as Yosho introduced her, "Son, this is my mother, Funaho."

"Excuse me, did I mishear you?" Nobuyuki asked, looking from one to the other. Funaho looked younger than Yosho.

"Bonding with a Juraian space tree has the tendency to extend one's lifespan," Yosho explained simply while Funaho smiled slightly.

"Oh," Nobuyuki replied. "Well, I hope you're staying for breakfast."

Funaho nodded, and Ayeka said, "Please excuse me, I should tell Sasami." Funaho nodded again, and Ayeka hurried into the kitchen.

"I see it's a bad time," Nobuyuki said awkwardly, placing a hand behind his head, "but, well, Dad, I was hoping you could help. The ten-legged lion is sleeping on top of the car. I really need the car to go to work after breakfast."

"That's Sasami's pet. I don't know anything about it," Yosho shrugged.

Nobuyuki looked hopefully at Funaho, but she shook her head slightly and added, "I'm afraid I don't know either."

Tenchi shrugged and decided, "If it's all right with everyone, I'll give Dad a hand."

They both left the room. It became intensely quiet as Yosho and Funaho stared at one another.

Sasami rushed into the room, set down some tea, and then enthusiastically hugged Funaho. Funaho returned the hug more slowly but with strength and feeling.

"Lady Funaho, I've missed you!" Sasami said happily.

"And I've missed you too, Sasami," Funaho told her.

"Breakfast will be ready in a few more minutes," Sasami assured her, "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," Funaho said confidently.

They heard Ayeka's alarmed voice saying, "Sasami?"

"Oh, I'd better get back, I asked Ayeka to watch it!" Sasami exclaimed as she rushed away.

Funaho and Yosho both had a sip of tea. Silence re-exerted itself.

"I suppose Mihoshi and Kiyone's reports tipped you off to my location," Yosho finally said. She was, after all, the Minister of Intelligence. Although there was an official administrative separation of the Juraian Government and the GP, Section 15g of the GP's charter allowed Juraian Intelligence access to any and all reports that the GP produced. Yosho's mother often obtained reports on unusual events and the most dangerous criminals to keep tabs on the most dangerous pirates and unsavory elements. A report on the destruction of Kagato and Kiyone's rescue from her stranding on Venus would certainly qualify as worthy of his mother's notice.

Funaho nodded. "It was difficult to miss. Ten whole pages on you alone. Although there were forty pages," she smiled, "on Tenchi."

Yosho grinned. "That's good to hear."

"Ryoko, of course, earned quite a few pages," Funaho continued. "But it lacked the sort of details I wanted to know most about. Why."

Yosho agreed, "I wondered that myself, for seven hundred years. Although my question, more accurately, was how. Now that I've met her mother- you've read that in the report as well?" Funaho nodded, and he continued, "-that becomes much more understandable."

"Genius sufficient to engineer a child, meld one creature out of two disparate species," Funaho murmured. She raised an eyebrow and commented, "Odd that they don't have much physical resemblance to one another."

"Perhaps there's more resemblance than we know," Yosho suggested, then took a sip of tea.

Funaho asked, "I've wondered about the why. Why did you choose to seal Ryoko instead of kill her? And why did you choose to have Tenchi free her?"

Yosho paused a moment, then answered, "I wished to have the chance to redeem her. I had her freed when the time seemed right. Ryoko's thoughts in the cave were often upon me, and I had some ability to sense them. So did many of my descendants. Tenchi, however, seemed almost attuned to her from birth. Why, when he was near the cave, he'd sometimes actually begin to assume her emotional state. He hasn't yet realized this, but part of the reason I had him free her was to preserve their sanity. They haven't had that sort of empathic connection since she was released."

Funaho took a sip, then another, with a thoughtful look, and finally pronounced, "A part of me thinks that a pity." She changed subjects, "When you had sealed her, you decided to stay here. You were convinced that your existence would trigger Juraian xenophobia and spark a civil war."

"Yes," Yosho said uncomfortably. He had known this was coming; it was why he had been so nervous since the moment he'd seen her.

"You didn't communicate with me at all for 700 years," she said. In ordinary human terms, she sounded merely miffed. With Funaho, such an emotional display was tantamount to collapsing in tears. In her neglected upbringing, collapsing in tears led to more neglect rather than comfort. Old habits were hard to break, and she always attempted to maintain a front of dignity.

"No, I did not," Yosho agreed heavily.

"Did you really have to?" she asked softly, staring at him. He looked down uncomfortably, and told her, "Yes."

"You could have told us and kept it a secret from everyone else," she said, unable to keep the pleading out of her voice though the suggestion was seven centuries moot.

"I did not wish to leave, or to hide," he said heavily. "But there was no other option. If I had informed you, we would undoubtedly have tried to communicate. In time, the people of Earth might have intercepted our communications. Or perhaps assassins would have intercepted the communications and attacked me here, with great collateral damage. In any event, if the royal family knew of my existence and whereabouts, when Father died, they would have insisted upon my assuming the throne next. Then would come the civil war, and the entire point of hiding would be obviated." He let pleading enter his voice, "It was the only way to protect you."

She said nothing for a long moment, just continued staring at him. When he thought he could bear it no longer, she took a sip of tea, then stared at it, then told him, "I am glad to see you again, Yosho. Your father will be too, no matter what he says."

There was a yawn and a groggy call of, "Sasami, what's for breakfast?" from the ceiling of a nearby room. Funaho smiled and asked, "So that's Ryoko?" When Yosho agreed, Funaho said simply, "Who would've anticipated she would integrate into normal life so peacefully?"

"My sister would disagree with you on that point," Yosho suggested, and he and his mother shared a wry grin.

"Good morning," yawned a disheveled Mihoshi as she padded into the room. She tried to sit in a chair but ended up tripping over it instead.

"This is Detective First Class Mihoshi, Mother," Yosho introduced her.

"Pleased to meet you," Mihoshi sleepily bowed to Funaho.

Sasami called to them, and they went in to breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, Funaho asked to speak with Washu in private. They entered Washu's giant lab through the dimensional door under the stairs.

"As you've guessed," Funaho said, mirroring Washu's calculating gaze, "we've been trying to improve our warriors and the Juraian space trees for the past seven centuries."

"Ever since Kagato put me into stasis and attacked you," Washu supplied.

Funaho nodded and continued, "It is not a project to be undertaken lightly. Our trees have all the wisdom of a full being. We are hesitant to tamper with their physical structure to enhance them. We have made quite a bit of progress in better training for our warriors and trees, and technological assistance for the tree's natural abilities. These changes have maintained our forces' supremacy in the galaxy, and as a result, peace and order have been the norm."

"We are concerned, however," Funaho continued, "about the future. With Kagato dead and Ryoko pacified, one challenge appears to have been overcome. We must ready for the next. Kagato's attack seven centuries ago defeated our state of the art. He proved that we must constantly increase our power. We cannot stand still now. Your abilities may be the key."

"You want me to make more," Washu concluded. "You want more Ryo-ohkis."

"Or ships even more powerful," Funaho smiled slightly.

"I'm guessing no is not an answer," Washu folded her arms. Trust the grownups to force a decision. They wanted to get her embroiled in their politics.

"The Juraian Empire is not totalitarian," Funaho observed mildly. "We are concerned, however, that if your future work does not remain exclusively in our care, it will be obtained by unsavory elements."

"I'm not too proud to admit that I made major mistakes with Kagato," Washu told her. "But I'm not prepared to throw away my freedom. I've only had a few months to enjoy it, remember? I don't want to go back to the grownup world of rules and politics and professionalism, and, worst of all, status. It hurts too much."

"The actions of your husband and his family, not to mention you yourself, are not the responsibility of Jurai," Funaho observed calmly, but firmly.

"I know," Washu said petulantly. She laughed with too much gusto a moment later and waved her hand, "Why are we talking like this anyways? You'd think we're on different sides! Look, I'm willing to compromise. Nobody gets the technology to make Ryo-ohki. I won't give it to anyone."

"I agree that we are on the same side," Funaho said circumspectly, "and that is a compromise Jurai might agree to. We do wish to have some assurances of this."

"First, I don't want to get Tenchi mad at me," Washu started. Funaho nodded, and Washu went on, "Second, it's like you said about the space trees. Ryo-ohki is just as much a person as you and I and the space trees. I agree with your stance against meddling with the bodies of the space trees: I don't want to get to the point where we start fiddling with Ryo-ohki's characteristics to make her stronger. Too much danger. I got close enough making her and Ryoko as it was. Besides, I don't intend to ever create another Ryo-ohki, or Ryoko. They're incomparable works of art. They're my treasure."

"You love your daughter, and Ryo-ohki, very much," Funaho observed. Washu nodded with a grin.

"I quite understand," Funaho said after a moment. "I doubt my husband will be happy with the compromise, but it is better than the alternative."

Washu kept her smile in place as they left the laboratory. She had been careful not to mention anything about any potential offspring of Ryo-ohki and Ken-ohki. Granted, Ken-ohki still held a grudge against Ryo-ohki for fighting him, even though Ryo-ohki was under mind control at the time. Offspring between them therefore seemed unlikely, but she could still hope.

Funaho maintained her impassive expression and considered Ken-ohki in her mind's eye. The agreement had only covered technology to make new cabbits, not the dispensation of any potential, natural, cabbit children. Overall, however, with Ryoko and Ryo-ohki now at peace with Jurai, and Ryoko actively courting Tenchi, the situation was extremely favorable.

* * *

There was a shower of sparks near the door to Tenchi's house, and from within them emerged a woman. She looked around with a smile, breathing in the fresh air appreciatively, then set her feet towards the door, her rapture increasing moment by moment.

Ryoko came around from the side of the house, to which she had felt exiled by Ayeka's sudden need to polish and clean every square inch of interior.

The woman turned her head, hearing Ryoko's footfalls, and called out to her, "Sasami!"

Ryoko cocked her head. She started to say, "I'm not-" This was all she managed to say before the woman, her eyes brimming over with radiant tears, ran to her and grasped her tightly about the waist. Ryoko was glad she had the forethought to move her arms clear, and used her hands to take firm hold of the woman's upper arms. Ryoko demanded to know, "Who are you, anyways?"

The woman didn't appear to have heard Ryoko. Instead, she had unburied her tear-stained face from Ryoko's waist and was scrutinizing her face with rising horror. "Oh, no, you've grown up already and I wasn't here to see it, oh, Sasami, I'm so sorry! Oh, oh, and your hair, it's changed!"

"I'm not Sasami!" Ryoko spat in exasperation. She was about to phase through this pushy woman's embrace when a thought struck her and she asked sharply, "And just what gives a stranger like you the right to criticize my hair?"

"It's so hard and spiky!" the woman sobbed, grabbing at large hunks of it. "It used to be so soft, and a much prettier shade of blue! And I adored your old hairstyle: two pigtails, each on the side!"

"I'll have you know Tenchi complimented me on my hair just this morning!" Ryoko snarled. "And I am not Sasami!" Ryoko snorted, saying to herself, "As though you're listening."

The woman's face fell as she asked, "I'm sorry, Sasami, were you saying something?"

Sasami opened the door quickly and looked out. "It was your voice I heard! My mommy!"

The stranger's head slewed around, then she suddenly threw Ryoko aside to turn towards Sasami. Ryoko dematerialized just in time to avoid slamming into the wall of the house.

"My little Sasami!" the woman crowed exultantly, running towards her with outstretched arms.

"Mommy!" Sasami cried happily as she hugged her mother.

Ryoko, having phased through the wall, was now in a position to see Ayeka step nervously towards the door. Ayeka, seeing Ryoko there, said in an undertone, "Ryoko, don't you dare laugh."

"Why do you think I'm going to laugh, and why do you think you can stop me?" Ryoko inquired irritably.

"I'm warning you for your own good," Ayeka said impassively. She squared her shoulders. Well, either her mother would accept a grown-up greeting, or she wouldn't- only one way to know.

Ayeka stepped out and bowed, saying sincerely, "Mother, it's wonderful to see you! We've missed you and everyone so!"

Her mother had turned her head happily, but now began to pout.

With a warning glance at Ryoko, Ayeka set her teeth and was briefly thankful that Lord Tenchi had left for school already. Then she set an infantile grin on her face and burbled, "Mommy!"

Her mother's own childlike grin immediately returned. Despite herself, Ryoko started to snicker.

Sasami quickly sidestepped out of her mother's quickly altering trajectory so that her mother could clutch Ayeka and say happily, "My little Ayeka!" Ayeka replied in a childlike voice, "Mommy!"

Ryoko began to laugh long and loud, but found herself interrupted by Ayeka's suddenly furious mother, who grabbed Ryoko's cheeks and hissed venomously, "I don't let anyone mock my Ayeka."

Ayeka murmured, "I did warn her," as Ryoko phased out of Misaki's grasp, and retreated quickly from another onslaught. While her mother chased Ryoko haphazardly throughout the room, Sasami calmly found a pen and scribbled some words on a piece of paper. She managed to catch Ryoko's eye and gestured at the paper.

Rolling her eyes, Ryoko faced Misaki's newest charge. Ryoko repeated the words from Sasami's paper, in a sarcastic and high-pitched mockery of a child's voice, "I'm sorry, pretty young lady."

"What?" the woman asked, suddenly pulling up short. Her eyes melted, and she clasped her hands in joy. "Oh, why, that's all right, dear! Thank you very much!"

"I don't believe you two have met," Ayeka said politely. "Mommy, this is the space pirate monster woman Ryoko. Space pirate monster woman Ryoko, this is Misaki, a Queen of Jurai, and my mommy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Misaki said cheerfully. "I've heard of how you helped Ayeka so much. Oh, my, you are so cute!"

"Likewise," Ryoko said sardonically. Misaki didn't notice her tone.

* * *

Tenchi, returning from school, was surprised to see an orderly formation of people standing outside of his house. They were all facing towards the lake and away from the house. They seemed to be expecting someone, perhaps another important interstellar visitor.

In front were Funaho and another woman with long blue hair, and between them were Ayeka and Sasami. Behind Funaho was Washu, and Ryoko was beside her, directly behind Ayeka. Ryo-ohki was in humanoid child form, in a bright blue dress with an orange carrot on it, standing still and cheerful. Mihoshi stood next to Ryo-ohki at strict attention, dressed in what Tenchi took to be a previously unseen Galactic Police dress uniform. Washu's hands were behind her head, and she was looking unconcernedly up into the sky. Tenchi had managed to catch Ryoko in the midst of an intricate game, in which she stepped slightly out of line, then quickly stepped back as Ayeka turned an aggravated eye upon her.

Fortunately for everyone, the endgame was never reached, as Ayeka heard Tenchi's approach and called urgently, "Lord Tenchi, thank goodness you've come at last! Please, join us quickly, we need to be ready!"

"This is Lord Tenchi!" the blue-haired woman exclaimed, turning an enraptured face upon him. She began to run forward with outstretched arms. Ayeka's made a short, unintelligible exclamation and put her hand over her mouth in horror.

Ryoko screamed a long, drawn-out, "No!" which cut out only briefly as she teleported. She reappeared in front of Tenchi, both hands placed straight ahead and feet firmly braced on the ground. Ryoko absorbed most of the force of the blue-haired woman's hug, but was flung back against Tenchi in the process. A moment later, Tenchi found himself uncomfortably constricted between Ryoko's back and the blue-haired woman's arms.

"Are you all right, Tenchi?" Ryoko asked in a battered voice as she turned concerned, teary eyes on him.

"Erm, yeah, I think so," Tenchi muttered. "I'd be better if I knew what was happening."

The blue haired woman finally introduced herself, "I'm Misaki, Ayeka and Sasami's mother. Oh, thank you so much for saving my babies from Kagato!" She looked up and saw Ryoko there and said, "Ryoko, dear, when did you get here? If you wanted another hug, you could've said so!"

"No, I'm good!" Ryoko said firmly. "Look, you have to be careful when handling humans. Their bones snap easily."

"You don't say," Tenchi murmured disconcertedly.

"It didn't require that much drama, monster woman," Ayeka sniffed. "I was simply concerned for Lord Tenchi's dignity."

"But sometimes Mother doesn't know her own strength," Sasami laughed nervously.

Funaho smiled quietly.

Ayeka lost no further time in putting Tenchi in line, on her right and Funaho's left. "So what is going on?" Tenchi asked of the world in general.

"Oh, King Azusa said he wanted to drop in, in a minute or two," Washu informed him, noting a passing cloud's similarity to a duck.

"So we are greeting my father with a proper reception," Ayeka told Washu through gritted teeth.

Tenchi looked around him as a thought struck. "Where's Grandpa?" he whispered urgently.

In another moment, there was a small flash of light, and King Azusa and two men flanking him had appeared.

The man in the middle was quite obviously the king. He looked around with a commanding visage, standing very tall. His purple hair and beard matched his royal cloak.

"Ayeka, Sasami, I am glad to see you are both well," he said gruffly. "You've both worried us sick. Why did you not return months ago, when the ships of Officers Kiyone and Mihoshi were repaired?"

"We wished to wait for a larger fleet," Ayeka explained nervously. "We didn't want to put the officers in danger from pirates who might try to kidnap us."

"Well," King Azusa said shortly. He then continued, "Our ships are in orbit now. You can return with us today. Immediately, in fact."

"Immediately!" Ayeka exclaimed. "Father, you haven't even seen Yosho, or met Tenchi!"

"Our schedule is very tight. Yosho refused to see me for seven hundred years. I can go on without him or his grandson."

Ayeka gaped at him.

Ryoko snickered.

The two men flanking King Azusa tensed almost imperceptibly as they gazed coolly at Ryoko.

"I had planned to leave this planet without settling our quarrel," King Azusa growled at her.

Ryoko crossed her arms and told him, "If you have complaints about what happened 700 years ago, take them up with your cousin, Kagato."

The king did not appear appeased, but was forced to concede her point, which put him in a rather worse mood.

King Azusa looked at Ayeka as she protested, "But Father, Tenchi killed Kagato! Lord Tenchi vanquished one of our most deadly adversaries!"

"You are right, I apologize," King Azusa relented. He bowed to Tenchi and said quickly, "I greet you, Lord Tenchi, and thank you greatly for the services you have rendered to Jurai in killing the vicious supercriminal Kagato." He looked to Ayeka and asked, "Now will you come?"

Tenchi blinked, Funaho frowned, Misaki and Ayeka squawked indignantly, and Sasami sighed sadly. A low voice from the direction of Washu and Ryoko muttered, "Great at compliments, isn't he?"

The king threw a murderous glance in their direction. In response, Washu and Ryoko simultaneously pointed at each other and accused, "She said it!" The king rolled his eyes.

"Let it not be said," King Azusa announced stiffly, "that Jurai is ungrateful to its benefactors. Lord Tenchi may attend Ayeka's wedding."

"Already!" Ayeka gasped. She hadn't even had a chance to tell Lord Tenchi that she was betrothed! Yet Tenchi didn't seem as surprised as she had thought. Had he already known somehow?

"It's been put off long enough," King Azusa said firmly. "In fact, he's already come to discuss the date."

"Father, we wish to stay here!" Ayeka pled.

"Then the betrothal will have to be broken," the king said with a calculating look on his face. "You know what that means. For your benefit, Lord Tenchi, I shall explain that it requires single combat between the betrothed male and a challenger, usually but not always the preferred suitor. Since we don't seem to have any preferred suitors about, Lord Tenchi will have to perform that role. Are you prepared for this, Ayeka, Lord Tenchi?"

"Has it really come to this?" Ayeka asked weakly. Tenchi was astonished, but found voice to suggest, "Maybe we should all calm down a minute. Why don't we discuss this over some tea or something?"

The sun suddenly dimmed, and a strong wind picked up from the south. A blizzard of cherry blossoms came with the wind. A voice spoke from the wind and said, "Well, it is at last time for Seiryo to make his entrance."

The petals spiraled into a column behind and to the right of King Azusa, and formed into a man with pink, poofy hair, clad in elaborate and quite fashionable robes. He lazily flicked an elaborate fan into place before his face and announced, "Seiryo descends upon earth for the first time, like the delicate petal of a-"

The men standing beside the king, whom Tenchi guessed were his bodyguards, had a suspicious lack of reaction to all of this.

King Azusa impatiently snapped his fingers, and the sun suddenly regained its intensity, and the cherry blossoms abruptly disappeared.

"What? But I love that part!" Seiryo exclaimed, looking about in confusion until he realized that his king had cut out the special effects.

The king's two bodyguards, Tetta and Tessei gazed more impassively than usual upon him.

"Oh yes, I haven't greeted the princesses," Seiryo recalled. "Princess Ayeka, Princess Sasami, I am filled with joy to see your radiant persons again. To have been marooned so long on this rock, less than a backwater, must have been a torture."

He looked at the house, behind them. "How awful it must have been for you, living in this shack- are those murdered trees it has been constructed out of? Hideous! Oh, how I despise this edifice of barbarian bloodlust. I can't bear to think of the princesses pining away in this dump."

Ayeka felt as though she were drowning in shame and embarrassment. How could Seiryo say such rude words? How could he dare to say them right in front of Lord Tenchi?

An involuntarily squeak issued from her throat as a horrid thought occurred to her. What if Lord Tenchi thought that she liked this odious person?

She had to beg Lord Tenchi to do something, anything, right away, or perhaps she ought to do something herself, but for some reason her tongue hung limp in her parched mouth.

Misaki hurried to King Azusa's side. She would've bowled over Tetta if he hadn't moved three steps ahead to make way. Misaki's right eyebrow twitched as she whispered furiously, "This is the man you found for my little Ayeka?"

The king smiled awkwardly and said, "Misaki, could you suggest anyone better?"

"Anyone better?" Misaki fumed. "I can think of many."

"All of them unsuitable for various reasons," he snapped back in a low voice.

"This Seiryo is clearly unsuitable for various reasons," she whispered vehemently.

Seiryo had started talking again, "So, where is the barbarian, who presumes to keep the princesses locked away in his ramshackle dwelling?"

"Look, I think we're all getting carried away here-" Tenchi began to say, but Seiryo cut him off with the words, "Oh, you are the one? I didn't see you there. It must be the rags you're wearing."

Tenchi didn't feel particularly insulted by that remark- he didn't like the school uniform, either.

"This will be terribly one-sided, but at least it will be brief," Seiryo determined.

Ryoko put an arm around Tenchi's shoulder and asked him, "Darling, I think we all know you can take him out. You don't need to prove anything to me. Don't let these Juraians draw you into their games. There's no need to fight him. You don't want to keep Ayeka and Sasami from their family, do you? Don't fight this guy."

There was a blur of motion, and Misaki suddenly appeared by Ryoko's side. "You know, Ryoko," Misaki said sweetly, "your criminal file was indeed expunged according to the statue of limitations. But of course, there was a lot of property damage caused during the attack. Many Juraians want compensation. Some might be so foolhardy as to come and try to bully you into paying them for it. It's a good thing the public is unaware of your location. I just hope no one leaks it to the press. It'd be annoying to have to fight off a mob of Juraians seeking money and revenge every day. Maybe before that happens, I could be persuaded to foot the bill for you." Misaki beamed at Ryoko.

Ryoko turned her head back to face Tenchi and suggested, "Well, Tenchi, go and destroy this Seiryo fellow already. It's so noble of you to help me repay the community for my wrongs."

King Azusa sputtered.

Tenchi sighed.

Tetta and Tessei regarded the combatants. Ayeka expected to see their usual jaded look, or perhaps disdain for the duelers. At first glance that was all that she saw. They had, however, been in her father's company for more than seven centuries, and she had some insight into their body language and personalities. Despite the resigned set of their mouths, there was a faint glimmering of interest in their eyes.

Tenchi took his sword off his belt and assumed a ready stance, somewhat resigned to the proceedings, while still wondering how he had gotten into this situation.

"I don't really want Princess Sasami to have to see your blood splattered all over," Seiryo demurred. "You could simply forfeit."

"No, I'm fine, thanks," Tenchi kindly refused this offer, "but, the thing is-"

"I don't know why I'm showing such sympathy to a barbarian," Seiryo spoke at him with false pity, "but you should know, you're really outclassed. You should stop for your own good."

"What I wanted to say is-" Tenchi said hesitantly, wondering how to get Seiryo to listen to him.

"I suppose, if you won't listen to reason," Seiryo decided, "I shall have to make an example of you. Do your worst, barbarian." Seiryo slowly took out his key, formed its blade, and languorously assumed an insultingly loose defensive position. The wind ruffled a few waves from the lake onto the pilings of the deck where he and Tenchi stood.

Tenchi formed the blade on his own key and cautiously approached. He came closer and closer, and Seiryo grinned lazily.

The sword of Tenchi reached out slowly for Seiryo's wrist, and Seiryo lethargically parried, only to discover to his horror that Tenchi's blade had altered trajectory and was about to swing through his head. He stepped backwards quickly, walking off the deck and into the lake.

Peering after him, sword still clutched tightly in his white-knuckled hands, Tenchi asked nervously, "What I was trying to say was, what are the rules? Does that count?"

"Tenchi's the winner!" Sasami exclaimed jubilantly, and "Meow! Meow!" cried Ryo-ohki.

King Azusa clenched his teeth and stormily closed his eyes, but gruffly nodded.

Seiryo resurfaced, hauled himself to shallow water, then stood there, his arms clutching each other as he huddled into himself and shivered. "It's so cold!" he gasped. "Really, to think that there wouldn't be any sort of technology to keep a private lake warm all year-"

Tessei asked coldly, "Where is your blade?"

Seiryo turned a miffed expression on him, then began to peer about in the water while muttering, "Really, I'm here freezing to death. Have you no sympathy?"

The gaze of the Juraians, Tenchi noticed, had become rather cool to Seiryo - cooler than it had been. Tenchi knew his grandfather, during sword practice, had always insisted upon his retaining or retrieving his sword as soon as possible. Doubtless this was a convention Grandpa had learned from his family, who was now assembled here watching Seiryo.

Finally the blade was located, which relieved Tenchi. He didn't like to think about what might've happened had Seiryo lost it permanently.

As Seiryo waded back towards the land, he waved his sword fiercely and randomly, nearly accidentally cutting off his limbs as he peeved, "Well, barbarian, I shall show you no mercy this time!"

Tetta said, "The fight is over, Seiryo."

Seiryo recoiled, offended. "That barbarian cannot have-"

"He clearly defeated you," King Azusa pronounced.

Seiryo pouted, "Your Highness, you promised I'd have Ayeka!"

"I promised that you would betrothe her," the king replied severely. "Now the duel, as you know, according to our laws, has annulled the betrothal. I realize your disappointment is great, but bear it manfully."

Seiryo bowed his head. "Then I shall not stay a moment longer on this barbarous world. Farewell, Your Highnesses," Seiryo said sulkily. Cherry blossoms swirled about his person as he teleported back to his vessel and began to leave the solar system.

Tessei allowed himself a look of satisfaction, while Tetta nodded respectfully to Tenchi. Not sure what else to do, Tenchi returned it. This was apparently the right course of action, as neither did anything else.

"We must leave as well. For the moment," King Azusa determined.

Tenchi asked, "You won't stay for dinner?"

King Azusa shook his head. "We have pressing business. We thank you though; perhaps another time."

Misaki took a moment to hug everyone, causing Tenchi to fear dislocation of several vertebrae, and Mihoshi to warmly remember her father's steely embraces. During this distraction, Yosho approached from behind King Azusa.

"I wished to say goodbye, Father," Yosho told him.

The king turned around. He looked his son in the eye for a moment, then dropped his gaze and turned his body to the side. King Azusa then communicated gruffly, "I see you've taken care of your sisters, Yosho. Good. Continue to do so."

"I shall, Father," Yosho said with a smile that hadn't been on his face in centuries. So many centuries without seeing his father. "You can depend on Tenchi to protect them."

He slipped away into the woods as King Azusa grunted noncommittally and turned back to face the others.

"Goodbye, Mom, Dad, Lady Funaho," Sasami sniffed as she hugged each in turn.

"Farewell! Have a safe journey!" Ayeka waved to them.

Ryoko offered a cursory wave but a genuine smile; these people couldn't be gone too soon. Ryo-ohki, on the other hand, sniffed as she waved goodbye in her humanoid child form.

Tenchi waved heartily and said, "It was nice meeting you all! Take care!"

Washu called politely from the porch, "Stay safe! And if you ever need the secrets of the universe unraveled, call me!"

Mihoshi had been waving a handkerchief, but her sobs were giving way to bawling, so she started using it to mop her face.

Ryoko asked her annoyedly, "What are you so sad about?"

"Oh, I just hate goodbyes!" Mihoshi wailed. "Can we please say hello instead?"

Lady Funaho waved as she bid them, "Farewell everyone, and well met, Tenchi."

King Azusa raised his hand, palm open, and pronounced, "Until we meet again, my children, fare you well."

The king dropped his hand to his sword, touching it lightly, and the four of them teleported away. After a moment, Tenchi and the others started to file back inside the house.

* * *

The five Juraian vessels of the king, Lady Funaho, Lady Misaki, Tetta, and Tessei, left the solar system in formation. Tessei and Tetta had returned to their own vessels for a time, to directly confer with their space trees and confirm that the area was secure. The queens Misaki and Funaho remained on King Azusa's ship for a time.

Moving restlessly on his throne, King Azusa contemplated. Before him, a large artificial river flowed placidly. Many Juraian nobles lounged at ease on its banks.

The king murmured, "I haven't seen anything from this Tenchi yet to prove that he has half my Yosho's potential. If Yosho really wants me to trust that boy with my daughters, I'll need a good deal more proof. I think I shall test you, Tenchi, when the time is right." He chuckled loudly.

Misaki, a couple of meters to the side, suddenly thought of an idea that brought her out of the reverie she'd been in since bidding her daughters goodbye. "Funaho!" she suggested. "When we visit next time, we ought to stay a few days!"

"An excellent idea," Funaho agreed. "I'd like that."

* * *

Next Chapter

Kiyone reads dramatically, "In the next chapter, there'll be a new villain coming to attack Tenchi and his friends. Who is this shade from Washu's past?"

"Kagato?" Mihoshi guesses.

Kiyone shoots her a look, then continues, "The next chapter is No Need For Twins!"

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"The empathetic connection is something I enhanced from the OVA. In the OVA, Tenchi was always drawn to the cave in which Ryoko was imprisoned, but it never really did say why. So I decided to enhance it to an empathetic connection between them."

"I should also reiterate that the idea that Funaho had a neglected upbringing is backstory that I made up."

"Finally, I also made up the warrior custom of always having to hold on to your swords. At least, I never saw that in any Tenchi work. But it seems like I've heard of it in some real culture, although I can't think of it just now, and might be wrong."


	35. No Need For Twins

No Need For Twins

Capt. Nobeyama is seated behind his desk in his office at the Galactic Police Headquarters. He looks up from a particularly complicated piece of paperwork and states, "My name is Capt. Nobeyama of the Galactic Police, immediate superior to Officers Mihoshi and Kiyone. I finally managed to fill out the necessary forms, and my superior has approved Dragonwiles' request that I be the DJ for this chapter. I've selected as the theme song for this episode, 'Deep Forest,' which also happens to be the second ending theme song for the animated series Inuyasha."

He returns to his paperwork and a thought strikes him: he raises his head and adds quickly, "Not that this fanfiction has anything to do with Inuyasha, of course, and neither the GP nor Dragonwiles owns Inuyasha or 'Deep Forest.' In fact, maybe you should just forget that I mentioned it. This fanfiction is confusing enough as it is." He presses a button to play the song and returns his attention to the intricate forms he must fill out.

* * *

It was Kiyone's duty cycle, on the day after the royal family of Jurai had left Earth, that the warning network surrounding the solar system gave off a peculiar signal. Kiyone read its signal and caught her breath- "Juraian first-class battleship Shorai, partner Yakage. High velocity - illegal protected zone entry imminent."

Kiyone quickly checked the files, and as she anticipated from her history lessons, found none. Like Ryoko, the criminal files of Yakage had been expunged according to the statute of limitations. If he continued on his present course, however, he'd enter the protected zone. Without permission, that was a serious offense.

Unfortunately there was nothing Kiyone could do about it whether Yakage had permission or not. Her Yagami and Mihoshi's Yukinojo combined couldn't fight him off. Only Ryo-ohki stood a chance against Shorai.

There was no point in worrying about things she couldn't control. The thing to do now was alert everyone she could and handle what came next. Kiyone sent a brief missive to headquarters and sent an urgent message to Mihoshi.

Slowly, slowly, the color drained from Kiyone's face as she came to a horrified realization.

The others could not be alerted. The only means of contact with them she had was Mihoshi.

Mihoshi always, always, took a nap at this time of day.

* * *

Mihoshi's communicator rang and burbled from where it rested on her hip. Her secondary communicator on her wrist chirped. She herself was stretched out on the porch, knees slightly bent and arms folded in repose by her head. Since the signal was urgent, the ring from her hip communicator was fairly loud, but Mihoshi didn't stir from her slumber.

Attracted by the noise, Ryo-ohki trundled out to the porch in her humanoid child form. She grabbed Mihoshi's shoulder and tried to gently shake her, but overbalanced and fell on her instead. Mihoshi remained asleep. This did not surprise Ryo-ohki, who decided to try answering the call for her instead. Ryo-ohki reached carefully and retrieved the communicator from her hip carefully, and managed to reach it without having to lean over so far that she'd fall again.

Ryo-ohki frowned in concentration, then recalled how Mihoshi answered incoming calls and manipulated the communicator appropriately.

Kiyone's startled voice emanated from the communicator, and she said, "Mihoshi, is that you?"

Ryo-ohki meowed happily at it. She'd worked it!

"Oh, it's you, Ryo-ohki," Kiyone said disappointedly.

Ryo-ohki proudly responded, "Meow meow meow meow."

Kiyone thought fast. "Look, can you please intercept an incoming vessel?" If she could convince Ryo-ohki to morph into spaceship form and stop Shorai some distance from Earth, they might be able to limit any trouble it might cause.

Ryo-ohki gave the communicator a puzzled frown and questioning meow. What incoming vessel? Where was it in the solar system? Why intercept it?

"Well, look, can you please wake up Mihoshi?" Kiyone asked desperately. Shorai was coming closer by the moment.

Ryo-ohki meowed decisive affirmance. She set the communicator down gently and morphed into her cabbit form, then bounded up to Mihoshi's face and nuzzled against her cheek.

Mihoshi began to awaken and giggled sleepily, "Your whiskers tickle, Ryo-ohki."

Ecstatically meowing, Ryo-ohki bounded back to the communicator. She shifted back into humanoid child form to pick it up, and tried to run back to Mihoshi with it, but fell down. This was actually a good thing, as Mihoshi had been returning to slumber, but the impact woke her up again. She rubbed at her eyes with her hands and asked, "Are you OK, Ryo-ohki?"

Ryo-ohki scrambled up and with a determined expression, presented Mihoshi with the communicator.

"Oh, thank you, Ryo-ohki. For me?" Mihoshi asked. She took it from her and said to it, "Hello, Kiyone? Were you calling me?"

"Yes, there's a Juraian ship in orbit! It just sent someone down to the surface near your position!" Kiyone said quickly.

"Oh, really? Wow, thanks for getting me up, Ryo-ohki!" Mihoshi said with interest, then involuntarily yawned.

Ryo-ohki did her best imitation of Mihoshi's salute and meowed proudly: mission accomplished!

* * *

A tall Juraian man in a large cloak was rapidly approaching Tenchi's house, borne by two wooden half-cylinders which hovered a few centimeters above the ground. The Juraian's ash-white hair billowed behind him.

Ryoko hovered above Tenchi's house, alerted a few seconds ago by the transmission that Ryo-ohki had helped Mihoshi recieve. Ryoko raised her eyebrows. Washu had a lot of memories about this fellow.

He did not slow as he approached the house, but instead leapt off and used his Juraian abilities to fly towards the house. His transportation automatically throttled down and eventually came to a halt.

In the meantime, Ryoko had descended and interposed herself between the man and the house. He appeared unsuprised by her actions, and alit calmly. He nodded, and she returned it. The man then called, "My name is Yakage. Is there a man named Tenchi inside?"

Tenchi hadn't yet been informed of any of this, and was in his room. He hurried down to the living room and came out the sliding door onto the porch. "You were asking for me?" he said, looking at him. He couldn't help but note a long, wide scar across the man's nose and onto his cheek just below the right eye.

"I've come to test your sword," Yakage said.

"Wait, I've got to arrest you first!" Mihoshi called, stumbling out behind Tenchi in her battle armor. Ayeka followed in normal clothes, watching Mihoshi resignedly. "Wait, wait, just a little bit more," Mihoshi said desperately as she fumbled with her space cube.

"This is an affair of honor, and my life's purpose," Yakage huffed, then suddenly found himself on the porch behind Tenchi. Tenchi was standing up, buried to his shins in the lawn. As he squawked in alarm, Mihoshi reversed the manipulations she had just performed on her cube, and Yakage and Tenchi were returned to their former positions. Mihoshi tried doing something else to her cube, and a bazooka materialized on her back. "There it is!" she cried happily.

Ryoko growled at Mihoshi. Mihoshi, not noticing, told Yakage, "You're under arrest for entering the protected zone without permission, Yakage!"

"Enough of this; I must test your sword, Tenchi!" Yakage insisted.

Washu walked up with her arms crossed behind her back and asked sadly, "Not even going to say hi to me first?"

Yakage started and turned to her, although his head was bowed. "Washu," he said slowly, "I shall explain it all to you."

"I'm listening," Washu said, her arms still behind her back.

"I left because our paths were diverging, Little Washu," Yakage told her haltingly. "In the past I had been able to aid you and learn alongside you, but after some time I felt I was able to do so no longer. You were pursuing the research on the Masses even further, but I had learned all I needed from them already. I felt you were slowing me down, and I was slowing you down. I had no skill at the work you were pursuing. I had to leave you for a time. I always intended to return to you, and thank you properly, after I had perfected the sword."

Washu stared at him and said diffidently, "I didn't realize that's what you were thinking at the time. So that does explain some things I wanted to know. It doesn't explain many others. Yakage, why didn't you tell me then? And why did you steal my daughter's DNA?"

Yakage's face twisted downward a moment. He brushed back his cloak with both arms so it fell over his back and not over his shoulders as it had before. He then spoke, "It has taken so long! All of it! When I first conceived of the idea of creating a perfect sword, I thought it might take three centuries at most. A great length of time even for a Juraian, but not inordinate for such a great work. Yet now I have been engaged for a millennium and a half!"

Washu frowned for the first time. "If you had asked me for what you stole, I might well have given it to you. Did you ever even consider that?"

Yakage looked down, then up again. "I had not," he admitted. "But time grows short." He quickly turned his gaze to Tenchi and demanded, "I need to test your sword. Only then shall we see if the sword I have made is perfect. We must meet in combat. It's the ultimate test of a sword."

Tenchi protested, "What did I ever do to you?"

"Nothing," Yakage acknowledged, "but you have the Light-Hawk Wings!"

Ayeka gasped. Tenchi gawked and asked, "How did you know?" Yakage did not respond, but instead took a large sword off of his belt. It looked like a Juraian sword key, a wooden hilt which drew power from a Juraian space tree, but this sword was larger and heavier than any such sword Tenchi had seen. It also had a cylindrical, wooden addition at the top.

Tenchi took the sword Tenchi off his belt, moved several paces away from the others, and assumed a defensive stance. He wasn't really looking forward to a fight, but didn't have a choice. Maybe if he managed to beat this Yakage guy he'd go away.

Yakage bowed, and Tenchi did so automatically. After they both came up, they each took a few steps to the side, keeping their distance and carefully watching each other.

Yakage ignited his sword, a giant blue blade appearing atop the hilt, as he came at Tenchi. Tenchi ignited his sword and parried the first few attacks, observing Yakage's sword. Tenchi didn't know what Yakage meant by a perfect blade, but he could see Yakage's sword was a good one. Yakage's blade was large, but it wasn't as large as Kagato's, so was more maneuverable; Tenchi was having trouble keeping up with Yakage's swift strikes. Every time Yakage's blade hit Tenchi's own, he could feel the shudder.

Tenchi tried some offensive strokes, and found Yakage to be as good as his blade. This was going to be a tough fight.

Yakage suddenly used his Juraian abilities to soar a short distance into the air and several meters away from Tenchi and the house. He landed smoothly and bowed, saying in a loud voice, "My apologies, I must not have made myself clear. I need to test my perfect sword against your best sword, against the sword you can make out of your Light-Hawk Wings."

"Eh?" Tenchi asked, then laughed awkwardly. "You know, you've got a good sword as it is, and you're a good swordsman. Isn't that enough?"

"I thank you," Yakage bowed. "You are also a good swordsman, and I meant no disrespect to your sword, the master key. Nevertheless, I must test my blade against your Light-Hawk Wing Sword. Currently your Light-Hawk Wing Sword is the preeminent blade in existence. If mine can overcome, I shall know if I have achieved the perfect sword at last."

Tenchi shook his head, "I meant, well, I'm all for self-improvement, but maybe you've done enough. Isn't there anything else for you to do? Have you really only been pursuing a perfect sword for a thousand years?"

"A thousand five hundred," Yakage corrected him. "Please, we can be done today if you will simply take out your Light-Hawk Wing Sword."

"You want me to take it out?" Tenchi asked, interspersed with awkward laughs. Washu and Ayeka looked uncomfortable while Ryoko shrugged. Tenchi had never been able to consciously create his personal Light-Hawk Wings, and they always disappeared after a short time. Not even Washu was quite sure how he made them during the fight with Kagato.

"I think of myself as a worthy opponent," Yakage told him tightly.

Tenchi hurriedly told him, "Of course you are! You're really good!"

Yakage bowed and now spoke in a more relaxed voice, "Nevertheless, I had some anticipation of this. We must follow the scientific method, must we not? If fighting against me does not prompt you to use the sword, perhaps using an opponent consisting of Masses, like Kagato, will. With your permission, we shall change combatants. I shall leave the fight, and you shall fight her."

A woman flew down from high overhead to land beside Yakage, and he handed his sword to her. Washu noted with admiration that this woman had been flying so high that she had passed almost unnoticed, though this woman had been following Yakage since he came to the house.

"Ryoko!" Tenchi gasped as he saw her.

"Still here!" Ryoko called from behind him, raising her hand. Tenchi looked back at her, then to the woman who had landed beside Yakage.

That woman looked almost exactly like Ryoko, but her eyes appeared more like a human's, and her face had large lightning designs painted on her cheeks. She introduced herself in a voice very similar to Ryoko's, "My name is Minagi. I am honored to battle you, Tenchi Masaki," and she bowed.

Tenchi bowed back, then said quickly, "Now look, I don't really want to fight anyway." He still remembered how well Ryoko fought, and how well Kagato fought. He had no desire to fight a similar being.

"I'm sorry to take your time like this," Minagi replied contritely, "but please, could you do us this favor? It'd mean a lot to Yakage and I."

Tenchi, taken aback, said nothing.

Mihoshi commented to Ayeka, "These intergalactic trespassers sure are polite."

"You are still going to arrest them, aren't you?" Ayeka asked with a dubious look.

"Sure, they're a lot nicer than Dr. Clay. I wouldn't mind having them in the brig for a few days," Mihoshi said cheerfully.

Minagi flew straight for Tenchi at high speed. He blocked her sword slash, but stumbled back a few paces. She had flown past and as she turned back, she said gratefully, "Thank you very much!"

"You're welcome," he mumbled back, wondering just why this sort of thing was always happening at his house.

Minagi proved to be a good swordfighter, and the fact that she could fly and hover made it even tougher to fight her. Tenchi started to use some of the jumping tactics that his grandfather had employed against Kagato and had some success. Minagi was forced to phase through most of his attacks.

Ryoko frowned. She didn't care about the honor of Juraian duels, which required that onlookers could not assist in any way. Tenchi was a good fighter, but it was tough for him to fight someone made out of Mass. He might well get killed before the Light-Hawk Wings manifested. Ryoko didn't intend to let that happen.

Yakage stepped closer with an irate expression and said tersely, "What possible incentive do you need that I have not yet provided? Fight with your full power!"

Ryoko clenched her fists.

"Are you going to attack Tenchi while he's already fighting Minagi?" Washu asked disparagingly. "Go ahead and throw away what little honor you had left."

Ayeka said darkly, "He did that the moment that he challenged Lord Tenchi."

Tenchi could see that Minagi was perturbed by these remarks. Her attacks became more fierce as she insisted, "We are seeking something noble! Take back your words! "

"Why should they?" Tenchi grunted after a particularly difficult block. Minagi flew above him to land behind his back, and he had to turn quickly to parry her strike. He continued, "You guys just showed up and picked a fight with us!" He was getting rather angry himself. Minagi looked troubled, but it was only making her fight harder. Ryoko growled as Minagi made several particularly good moves.

Yakage turned to the porch and addressed himself to Washu, "I do not see how you can place yourself in judgment over us, Washu. I know you burn with the same fire I do. Always you needed a new discovery, a new design, whatever the consequences might be. You resisted arrest, you melded species," he gestured to Ryoko, "all to satiate your desire for knowledge. It was your desire for a perfect species that maintained me when I faltered in my quest for the perfect sword. Washu, your desire was fulfilled, and what was wrong with it? Can you deny me my dream? Am I not to be allowed the same privileges as you? Ignore her, Minagi. She has no right to speak as she does."

Tenchi wasn't quite sure what was happening on Minagi's face. He was having to look in about a dozen directions at once, since she kept teleporting to his sides and back, to strike where his guard was weakest, and he was constantly pivoting to prevent her scoring. So far as he could tell, Yakage's words were not calming Minagi. She could've been shedding tears.

Ryoko decided she'd held off long enough and suddenly barreled into Minagi, saying, "You're mine!" They slammed into the ground some meters away. Yakage's face twisted in rage as he followed them with his eyes. Ayeka stepped in front of him and demanded, "Break off your duel with Lord Tenchi and submit to justice at once. Your honor can still be reclaimed."

"My honor comes from holding my course," Yakage replied haughtily.

Ayeka stood her ground and asked, "Even if it requires injustice?"

Ryoko and Minagi were throwing bolts of energy at each other as they twisted and spun through the air like falling petals.

Yakage came to a decision. "Enough delay. Kuze, Hakkou!" he called. His two wooden half-cylinders, upon which he had ridden to Tenchi's house, suddenly leapt off the ground and advanced towards Ayeka. It was now clear that they were Juraian guardian robots.

Ayeka's own guardian robots, Azaka and Kamadkai, teleported in-between Yakage's oncoming robots, Kuze and Hakkou. Azaka grunted as he shoved against Kuze, "Don't do this!" Kamadaki told Hakkou, "Your cause is unjust."

The intervention of her robots had given Ayeka enough time to activate her armor and shield network, and she prepared to advance on Yakage.

A burst of energy and light made everyone look at Tenchi. His three Light-Hawk Wings burned in front of him, and as he held out his arms, they engulfed him and formed white armor. He formed another Wing, and shaped it into a sword which he took hold of. His face was fierce as he cried, "That's enough, Yakage! I'm not going to allow this to go on any further. I'm not going to wait until you kill us all to get what you want."

Yakage's eyes gleamed and he shouted, "At last! The Light-Hawk Wings! To think I should finally see them! The test of my sword, nay, my life, is at hand!" Minagi paused in her aerial battle only long enough to throw Yakage the sword, and he caught it. He then sprang towards Tenchi, swinging the sword, and Tenchi ran at him as well.

Tenchi ran and swung horizontally at Yakage, but Yakage ducked slightly as he dodged to the side. While Tenchi ran past, Yakage lunged, hoping to score on Tenchi's armpit. Tenchi, however, was going too fast, and Yakage failed to make contact. Tenchi, in one motion, spun on his heel and swung at Yakage's outstretched sword arm, but Yakage retracted it in time. Yakage feinted at Tenchi's stomach, then went for his head, but Tenchi brought his Light-Hawk Wing Sword close to his body and parried the real blow.

Ryoko took advantage of the moment to grab Minagi in a headlock as they both hovered, watching the fight. Minagi was startled a moment, and Ryoko began to dive, intent on smashing Minagi's head into the ground, but Minagi phased through Ryoko's grasp and appeared above her, firing energy bolts. Ryoko phased through them, regained altitude, and the two began to dodge and weave as they alternately attacked and retreated.

Restraining herself, Ayeka allowed Lord Tenchi to fight his own duel. She would bring dishonor on both Tenchi and Yakage to intervene, and at the moment such intervention seemed ill-advised in any case. She felt fairly certain Lord Tenchi would need all his concentration on his opponent. Kuze and Hakkou, without further orders, stood ready, and facing Azaka and Kamadaki.

Yakage was panting, but he looked energized, maniacally happy. He lashed out again and again, overjoyed as Tenchi halted each new offensive. Yakage seemed to take as much delight in Tenchi's skill as his own. "Yes," he raved, "this is what I have craved! The fullest test! The best swordsmen with the best swords! The winner will achieve perfection! My life will be fulfilled at last!"

He swept his blade towards Tenchi's chest, but it was a feint- he changed his aim towards Tenchi's sword arm as Tenchi moved his arm to intercept the initial attack. Tenchi leapt to the side, brought his sword arm down from its defensive position, and thrust his sword to attack Yakage's exposed middle. Yakage stepped back and brought his sword down, trying to strike the top of Tenchi's blade and force Tenchi's weapon into the ground.

Tenchi stepped to the side and forward, lifting his blade to chest height and avoiding the onslaught of Yakage's perfect blade. Tenchi's own Light-Hawk Wing Sword smoothly stabbed Yakage in the chest. Pain erupted across Yakage's face as he crumpled to his knees, then fell full on the ground.

Yakage was silent and still a moment. Then, he rolled onto his back and said in a strangled, bewildered voice, "But I still had time. A little bit of time before the final decay into senescence. It ends now, doesn't it?" His body began to shudder as he stared in horror at the skies. "Why is it I only see now, when I have no time, what I should've done before?"

It was a few seconds before Minagi in the skies noticed that Yakage had fallen and Tenchi had dissipated his Wings. Minagi gave a loud cry and rushed to Yakage's side. Ryoko teleported in front of Tenchi to protect him, but all thought of battle had left Minagi's mind. Instead she clutched Yakage's hand as his labored breath rattled through his teeth.

"Then my dream dies with me," Yakage gasped. "I bow," he couged in pain as he nodded his head, then continued, "as best I can, to you, Tenchi. Yours is the perfect sword, and you are the perfect swordsman."

Tenchi shook his head. "I can't claim that title," he explained. "I only fought you because I knew you were going to kill Ayeka and Ryoko if I didn't."

"No, Lord Yakage!" Minagi wailed. "I am so sorry! I didn't train hard enough, I didn't fight hard enough, I was not as observant as you taught me to be! All your time spent sparring with me, it was time wasted! You could've improved yourself, your sword! I have brought you down!"

"No, Minagi, no," Yakage said quietly, and a tender look, a calm look, such as had never been seen before on his face, came over him. His face before had always been either stoic or consumed with madness, but now it appeared still and tranquil. He coughed again, and Minagi doubled over his ruined chest, weeping openly.

"I am sorry to leave you nothing, Minagi," he whispered sadly.

Minagi shook her head and said into his rib cage, "No, father. You gave me everything."

His rib cage stopped moving.

During a pause in Minagi's wails of heartfelt grief, Washu said in a very small voice, "Farewell, Yakage. I am glad Ryoko finally got to meet her sister."

After some time, Mihoshi knelt down to Minagi and told her with deep sympathy, "Look, Minagi. I'm very sorry, but I have to take you into custody now. You can help with the funeral arrangements aboard my ship."

Minagi nodded and said in a ghostly voice, "The duel isn't over." She straightened and looked at Tenchi.

He looked at her sorrowfully and said, "I feel so badly. I only wish there could've been another way."

"When at last I am free, we shall duel again," Minagi said, tears still streaming down her face. She slowly walked away, eyes full of anger, leaning heavily on Mihoshi.

Ayeka grasped her key and quietly asked Ryu-oh to inform Shorai of his death. Ayeka and Ryu-oh spoke softly to Shorai for some time as it, too grieved. Eventually, Shorai asked, "So what is to become of Minagi, Lord Yakage, and me now?"

Ayeka told Shorai, "Take up Yakage's body, and preserve it for burial on Jurai. You will return to Jurai and face the judgment of Lady Tsunami."

Yakage's body teleported away, onto Shorai, leaving only bloodstained ground and indelible memories on Earth.

* * *

Sasami had been playing with some of her alien pets which roamed in the woods. When she returned a few hours later, they told Sasami what had happened, with many long pauses between their words.

"It seems like such a sad ending," Sasami said a moment after it was done, her eyes tearing up.

"I can't deny that it is," Ayeka said in a choked voice, hugging her tightly from behind. "But it is happy as well. Lord Tenchi is safe, as are we all." She broke off.

"Only safe for now," Ryoko growled. "That woman-"

Washu inserted, "Your sister, Ryoko."

"You know we're unrelated," Ryoko hissed.

"But you are close," Washu insisted. Seeing everyone's eyes on her, she explained, "I ran some tests on Minagi's DNA on a hunch. Ryoko is my daughter, my egg cell and another Mass supplying another chromosome. Minagi was made from a Mass made into an egg cell similar but different to mine. Yakage made another Mass into one of his own chromosomes, and that's Minagi's other half."

Ayeka said thoughtfully, "Then Yakage had an heir after all- Minagi. Not that it matters. His property was confiscated long ago for his crimes."

"So is no one else disturbed that she's going to come after Tenchi again?" Ryoko asked exasperatedly.

"Ryoko," Tenchi put in, "Minagi just lost her father, and she's going to stand trial. I don't think we should worry about it just now. I'll face her again when the time comes."

He looked out the window at the setting sun. Everyone stared at the horizon as the sky turned a deep crimson, tinged with gold, then faded into oblivion.

Ryoko had nothing to say that had not already been said. She simply squeezed Tenchi's shoulder again. He didn't squirm away, but instead grasped her hand. They were all so absorbed in their own thoughts that no one noticed, not even Ryoko or Tenchi.

* * *

Next Chapter

Ayeka and Dragonwiles are engaged in a fairly serious argument, unfortunately just as the preview of the next chapter is supposed to be starting. "I have been sidelined while that monster woman flies about every five seconds! In addition, I have not had a proper dialogue with Tenchi in the last five chapters, at least! Why not have a romantic scene with Tenchi and I looking at the sunset at the end of the day? I command that you add a scene to the denoument of this chapter!"

"Are you jealous, brat?" Ryoko laughs at Ayeka.

Dragonwiles remonstrates with Ayeka, "Maybe I'm doing a double-bluff here. Maybe I'm trying to make everyone think I'm not pairing Tenchi with you, but I really am. Did you ever think of that?"

Yakage strides forward and declares, "Since it's obvious that no one else will do it, I shall do the next chapter preview." He says loudly and with an icily melodramatic voice, "Sasami's betrothed suddenly shows up on Earth. Is another duel in the future? What'll happen in 'No Need For Another Betrothal'?"

"Now, see, that was entirely the wrong tone of voice for that preview," Dragonwiles complains. "It was supposed to be peppy, or energetic, or at least ironic."

"He's supposed to be dead! You are clearly unable to control this fanfiction!" Ayeka accuses Dragonwiles.

"Obviously," growls Dragonwiles through gritted teeth.

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes.

"Yakage and Minagi, as well as the robots Kuze and Hakkou and the Juraian tree ship Shorai all hail from the manga by Hitoshi Okuda. Their backstories are basically the same, but with some differences. I changed Minagi's genetic background, and then her physical appearance to logically reflect her genetic background, and I don't recall if she is supposed to be born of Washu's egg or not. Otherwise, I believe their appearances and personalities are basically the same. It doesn't look quite like Minagi's personality is the same now, but it will be. I didn't give Shorai's mobile computers as much independent volition as they had in the manga- I basically decided that only the space trees would be sentient and alive. Of course, Shorai's mobile computers didn't show up in this chapter at all, but they did many chapters ago, so of course I'll mention this here rather than there. They were mentioned back at Chapter 14 and earlier.

"I did greatly change the action of the Yakage story arc. In the manga this segment is a relatively long one, and involves amnesia on Minagi's part and a kidnapping of Ayeka and a foiled rescue attempt by Ryoko. I just wanted to do the segment differently, and I also needed to resolve Yakage's plot threads from the historical interludes, since he left the story at Chapter 14."


	36. No Need For Another Betrothal

No Need For Another Betrothal

Minagi bows to the audience and informs them, "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Minagi, and I'm honored to have been selected as your DJ for this chapter. The theme song I've selected is 'Boku Wa Mo Itsuma Pioneer' from the second season of the original Tenchi Muyo show, which of course Dragonwiles doesn't own."

* * *

About a week after Yakage's death, Tenchi sat with his grandfather on the porch.

"You faced a tough opponent in Yakage," he mentioned.

Tenchi nodded. After a moment, he said, "It's still hard to believe that I actually killed someone."

"I know what you mean," Yosho cocked his head at his grandson, "but you did kill Kagato awhile before that."

"Yeah," Tenchi nodded, "somehow it felt," he waved his hands, helpless to say what he meant, then said, "different. He threatened us so directly. I hated him, so much that it scared me. But there was also righteous anger, too. When I fought Yakage, I only felt angry in the last few minutes of the fight. I just wanted him to leave us in peace. I didn't want to have to kill either Yakage or Kagato, but I felt I might've been friends with Yakage."

His grandfather nodded, and looked into the distance, reminiscing. "It's hard to fight someone like that," he agreed. "You always wonder what could've been done differently. Especially when you see the effects on the people left behind."

"It was hard finding the courage to kill Kagato," Tenchi thought aloud, "and it was hard finding the courage not to spare Yakage. He forced me into it, and I had no other choice. I wouldn't have wanted Yakage to kill one of us. But when I saw Minagi weeping over Yakage's body, I would've done anything to bring him back."

Tenchi looked off into the distance too, trying to focus on the distant sight of some of Sasami's alien flying spiral pets, but he couldn't erase his memories. Suddenly he turned to Yosho and asked, "Grandpa, does it ever get easier?"

"It does. Unfortunately it also gets easier to justify killing. You've made a habit, by that time, not to see the evil within yourself. When you become good at protecting, you also become good at killing. It'll always be hard to look at a situation, and know when violence is called for and when it is not, when it is your pride demanding satisfaction for an insult and when justice is demanding satisfaction for a wrong."

Yosho stood up and clapped Tenchi on the back, hard, rocking Tenchi forward slightly from his seated position. "I am proud of you, though, Tenchi," he told him.

Tenchi looked over his shoulder and smiled sadly, and acknowledged, "Thanks, Grandpa." His grandfather smiled with the same smile and left him.

Some time later, Tenchi was coming in after doing some chores. His father Nobuyuki was sitting inside. He looked up at Tenchi and commented, "You know, that sword practice you do with your grandfather, it's really paid off hasn't it? I mean, if it weren't for you, Kagato would've blown up the planet. Nobody would be alive right now. Not on Earth, anyways."

"I guess so," Tenchi rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "When I was actually fighting him, I could hardly think of anything but what I was doing from moment to moment."

Nobuyuki stood up and told Tenchi, "Sometimes I just think you're too modest. I should apologize; I should've done this a long time ago. Thank you for saving all our lives." For once, his father looked utterly sincere.

"What can anyone say in response to that?" Tenchi wondered aloud. "You're very welcome, Dad."

"I'm proud of you, son," Nobuyuki told him, then quickly left with an embarrassed smile. It was hard for him to say that sort of thing.

Tenchi stepped up the stairs to his room, whistling one of his favorite songs.

* * *

Life at the Masaki residence had begun to settle into a new routine. Minagi had been taken away to her trial, after revealing that she and the late Yakage had learned of Tenchi's location and Light-Hawk Wings from a leaked Galactic Police report. There had been no disturbances in the months since Minagi left, leaving Tenchi plenty of time to get the carrots planted and his schoolwork in something resembling order.

One day, it was Officer Mihoshi's turn on duty patrolling the protected zone, and she was surprised to see the early warning net showing a large Juraian space tree pulling up to a stop just outside the protected zone.

A moment later, she received a communication from it. There was an image of a tall Juraian noble, standing with his wife and son. The son appeared young, only slightly older than Sasami. Behind them was what appeared to be a grove of tall, dark trees. Mihoshi guessed that these trees were part of the natural biosphere of their Juraian space tree.

The nobleman politely but tersely presented his permission to enter the protected zone and formally requested clearance to enter. Mihoshi quickly looked over his permission and saw that everything was in order. She wondered briefly why this family was entering the protected zone. It was hardly a vacation spot. Besides which, it didn't look like the lord or lady was very pleased. Their son looked neither pleased nor displeased.

"Um, okay, you guys can go on in! And do whatever you wanted to do!" Mihoshi cleared them.

The lord and lady looked at each other quizzically. After a moment, the lord shrugged and said, "We thank you, Officer Mihoshi, and good day." With that, he signed off, and their space tree began to move into the protected zone.

* * *

Sasami was brushing the fur of her ferret-like pet Mik when she felt her key grow warm. Grasping its wooden handle, she heard the space tree Ryu-Oh inform her, "Sasami, you'll never guess who's arrived. It's Lord Koji, and he's requesting a private audience with you."

"Lord Koji came all the way out here?" Sasami said in surprise.

"With his parents," Ryu-Oh agreed. "But I get the impression that the trip was his initiative."

"Hm," Sasami said thoughtfully. She considered where best to receive Lord Koji. "The living room would probably be fine," she decided. He was coming here? She would never have expected that. It almost seemed impossible.

A few moments later, Lord Koji and his parents teleported into the room. "Princess Sasami, we greet you," they said together, bowing.

Sasami bowed in return, "I greet you as well. This is such a pleasant surprise. Shall I bring in some tea?"

"Thank you, Princess," the father of Lord Koji agreed. He said quickly, "Afterwards, of course, I imagine you and our son would like to speak in private."

"I would be honored," Lord Koji said with a smile. "We're all quite relieved to find you and your sister alive after your disappearances, and I suppose we were hoping that we could catch up."

Sasami hoped she wasn't showing her nervousness - she wanted to make a good impression in front of them. She readied a fresh pot of tea, then served it to everyone. Lord Koji's parents sat stiffly on the living room couch. Sasami and Lord Koji faced each other across the living room as they sat on chairs.

Lord Koji complimented Sasami on the tea, and Sasami thanked him chipperly, relieved that he approved.

"This is a very tasteful home," Lord Koji noted. "I understand it belongs to Lord Tenchi? A descendant of your long-lost brother, Prince Yosho?"

Sasami explained, "It really belongs to Tenchi's dad. But it's very nice of you to say so. I like it a lot too." She was glad that he liked it, but it almost seemed as though talking about it was annoying his parents somehow. Koji seemed to notice it, too, and frowned at them.

His father smoothed the annoyance out of his face and said blandly, "Yes, quite, indeed." His mother smiled almost ferociously and said in a too-cheerful voice, "Yes, it's exactly as our good friend's son Lord Seiryo described it."

That explained it - but how could she call to mind again Seiryo's insults when they were taking shelter in the house at the moment! She was relieved to see that Koji was also displeased with his mother's answer, and that Koji added, "Even better, perhaps." This, in turn, earned him a dirty look from both parents. His father rose and said, "Princess Sasami, perhaps we ought to leave the two of you for a moment while we walk outside."

Sasami leapt up and escorted them to the sliding glass door, which she operated for them. Lord Koji's mother managed to insert, "How quaint," with a false smile, before leaving. Sasami concentrated on closing the door as carefully and gently as possible. She then collected the drained teacups of Lord Koji's mother and father and made herself take her time putting them away for washing.

Upon her return, Lord Koji seemed both discomfited and relieved that she was not showing much anger. He said, "I hope that you will excuse them."

"Of course, don't worry about it," Sasami reassured him.

He nodded in appreciation, then continued, "I was concerned when you and your sister disappeared," he said, "but now that I'm here, I can see why you wanted to stay. It's an intriguing planet. This world reminds me of Jurai in its bounty of life."

"Yes, the animals here are such wonderful creatures," Sasami agreed enthusiastically.

Koji smiled, and had another sip of tea. Then another.

Sasami asked concernedly, "You're not in trouble, are you?"

He appeared startled, and hurriedly said, "No, no." Recovering somewhat, he explained, "I had hoped not to trouble you with this, but my parents are unhappy with me, because of what happened between your host and Lord Seiryo, and what they view as a betrayal on my part."

"What betrayal?" Sasami asked in confusion.

Lord Koji informed her wryly, "Not a real one. It's just that I've made it clear, not in so many words, that I do not agree with him, and do not intend to support him."

"Good," Sasami told him firmly. "The duel was final, after all. What more is there?"

He relaxed more, apparently finally convinced that his parents' misconduct had not escorted him out of Sasami's good graces. "During and after our visit with Lord Seiryo and his family, my parents have been heard to say repeatedly, 'Fiances should stick together.' Upon one such repetition, I chose to remark to my parents that Seiryo was no longer Princess Ayeka's fiance, and so they are displeased with me. It will pass.

"But," he said hastily, "enough about me. What has happened to you during your time away? Your long-lost brother found, Kagato defeated, and Ryoko the Terrible not evil? I haven't even learned yet how it is that Ryu-Oh was bested. I have been in some suspense these months."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that!" Sasami told him. "Really, I am. Well, where to start?" She began her tale.

* * *

Some time later, they finally fell silent. Ayeka entered the room and greeted Lord Koji with the words, "Please excuse me, I was helping our hosts with some chores." The young lord politely told her that it was quite all right.

"How are things on Jurai? " Ayeka asked after she had seated herself.

Sasami poured some tea for Ayeka while Lord Koji answered, "I fear I must tell you that the mood is dark. The Empire was greatly concerned over the disappearance of you and your sister some time ago. We were all relieved to hear from your father that you had merely been marooned and were now resting in seclusion, to recover from your ordeal. But the situation still greatly unsettles us. Some people are beginning to speculate that there is some sort of court intrigue afoot."

Ayeka shook her head, "Intrigue! Why, what sort of rumors are being spread?"

"I shall not trouble you with them, Princess Ayeka," Lord Koji said, "for they are unflattering. But I must admit that I found it disturbing that I had to have a private audience with your lady mother, the good Queen Masaki, merely to learn of your location. I must humbly and sincerely advise you to make public appearances soon. Your absence worries us."

"I see," Ayeka said worriedly. "I had no idea."

"Please forgive us," Lord Koji said earnestly, "for I am sure you have good reasons for your actions, but we are tired of supercriminals and pirates and rogue lords. We want peace and an orderly succession. Just seeing you in public a few brief times would greatly reassure our people." He reined himself in. "I am sorry. I have said too much."

"No, I appreciate your telling me these things," Ayeka shook her head. "It is my duty to comfort our people." She looked away pensively a moment, then back at Lord Koji, and inquired, "So, what brings you to this planet?"

"I had desired to come earlier, but I thought it best for both of you to allow you rest after your ordeals. When Lord Seiryo returned from Earth and began to..." He frowned and concluded, "...speak, about his doings, I became somewhat concerned. It also seemed high time that I visited you both. So I asked Her Majesty for your location, and my parents consented to bring me here for this visit."

"How long can you stay?" Sasami asked him.

"My parents insist that we have pressing business elsewhere," Lord Koji said with an apologetic smile, "so we must leave very soon."

"Before one of Sasami's meals?" Ayeka said, quite shocked.

"I must forgo the pleasure for the sake of family bonds," Koji sighed reluctantly.

Ayeka internalized her frown. His parents' pettiness was quite disturbing. Was it all some sort of protest against Seiryo no longer being her fiance? It was absurd! He had disgraced himself!

At that moment, Lord Koji's parents approached the sliding glass door and looked in at her with thin-lipped smiles. Ayeka kept her cool.

* * *

About a quarter of an hour later, Tenchi let himself into the house, calling out, "I'm home."

"Tenchi!" Ryoko materialized in front of him.

"Lord Tenchi, welcome!" called Ayeka, and Sasami piped cheerfully, "Good afternoon, Tenchi!"

Tenchi started to take off his shoes and said over his shoulder to Ryoko, "There's a lot of homework today. And right before exams, too!"

Ayeka, Sasami, and Lord Koji and his parents filed into the room and bowed, saying, "Greetings, Lord Tenchi."

Tenchi turned around, surprised, and bowed, gulping, "Erm, greetings to you, too."

Ayeka introduced them all with forced and ferocious politeness, and a few moments of uncomfortable pleasantries ensued. Tenchi inquired, partly to regain his bearings, "So, did you come here to visit the princesses?"

"Yes," Lord Koji's mother said, so firmly she was almost antagonistic. "Our son is Princess Sasami's betrothed, and of course he was anxious to see her after she had disappeared for so long."

"Indeed," her son agreed with a neutral tone and face.

"Really? Ah. Oh, that must've been terrible, not knowing where she was," Tenchi said. "I feel bad that I couldn't help her get home."

"Oh, no," Lord Koji disagreed. "You've been very kind to her, not least in offering her such hospitality. Were it not for you, the princesses would've been friendless and destitute in an unknown place. We should be grateful to you," he said, bowing and shooting his parents a pointed glance.

"As we are," his father said tightly, bowing, and Lord Koji's mother followed suit.

Tenchi returned the bow, protesting, "Oh, it was the least I could do."

Lord Koji's father announced, "I'm afraid we can't trespass on your hospitality any longer."

The young lord smiled sadly as he said, "Lord Tenchi. It has been an honor to meet you."

"And you," Tenchi said slowly.

"Farewell," the father bid them, and everyone bowed to each other. A moment later, Lord Koji and his family had teleported back to their ship.

Tenchi paused thoughtfully. So Sasami was betrothed too.

Ryoko groused, "Glad that visit was short. Ayeka here is sweetness and light next to those people. And what is with all of these unannounced guests, anyways? Next Juraian who shows up here for any reason has to buy an admission ticket."

"What impudence!" Ayeka said angrily. "This isn't your house! Not that I particularly approve of these visitors, but it is Lord Tenchi's decision about who remains here as a guest!"

Tenchi slipped up the stairs, mumbling, "I just wish someone would tell me when another spaceship arrives!"

* * *

Meanwhile, King Azusa of Jurai, standing before a crowd in a memorial park just outside the capital, concluded his tribute by saying, "And so we remember the victims of Tendraken, the first to fall before Kain, as well as all those who perished at his hand, as we remember those who stood against him, and the victory we all won together so long ago."

After they had a moment of silence, the king took a wreath from Queen Masaki. He and she, and Queen Funaho at his other hand, walked towards the memorial stone for the planet Tendraken, which had come to symbolize all who had fallen against Kain. He laid the wreath before the stone, remembering his father, and waited while the queens placed their own wreaths.

Close behind him were his bodyguards, Tetta and Tessei. The king and queens turned to face them, and they stepped forward. King Azusa took each of the bodyguards' hands in turn, saying, "I'm sorry," to each. They replied in turn, "Thank you, your Majesty." Queen Funaho and Queen Masaki smiled sadly at each other as they and the king stood aside and Tetta and Tessei placed their own wreaths on the stone. Brusque as he was, they knew how much even that gesture of empathy meant coming from their reserved king. The bodyguards surely needed it, the queens thought to themselves, since their betrotheds had been among the billions who died on Tendraken.

The royal party and the bodyguards left the area together, clearing the way for the others in the crowd who wished to pay tribute. The queens expressed their sympathies to the bodyguards, in rather more words than their husband.

Tessei told them, "Thank you, Highnesses, but it was a long time ago." Tetta said simply, "We are grateful, your Majesties."

Some time later, after they had returned to the palace in silence, the king asked, "Any word yet from Lord Koji?"

"No, Your Highness," Queen Masaki responded. "Oh, I wish we could've gone with him and stayed awhile - a visit with a nice future son-in-law! - but I know we couldn't with the anniversary of Tendraken about to come."

"In addition," King Azusa added, "we have to be ready to step in and handle matters on Ryuten at any moment. Earth is simply too far from it to visit just now." He looked at Queen Funaho and asked, "Any news on that situation?"

"Only one item of news since the High Coroner went missing," Queen Funaho said with a frown. "There are reports that three beings in black cloaks are directing Lord Tatetsuki's disciples. Apparently, no one has ever seen them on the planet before."

The king took this information in with a grim expression. "Keep alert for any communication. We must all be ready to leave for Ryuten at once. For now, I shall review the legal data already uploaded to us." He turned to Tetta and Tessei. "Unless word comes from Ryuten, you are free this evening."

"Your Majesty, it is not our shift ending yet?" Tessei said quizzically.

The king shook his head. "There are others on duty, and the two of you need this time, no matter how long ago Tendraken was."

"Indeed," Queen Masaki insisted.

Tetta and Tessei bowed and thanked them. Then they set off away from them, down the hall, together.

After some time, Tessei spoke, saying, "Beings in black cloaks? I wonder what that kinsman of ours is up to. I never understood Tatetsuki."

Tetta said nothing. Tessei waited twice as long as usual, then finally tried another topic of conversation. "That Lord Koji, who came to see the Queen about Princess Sasami's location, he turned out to be a decent sort of lord. We need more like him. He's a credit to his parents."

"A credit they did nothing to earn," Tetta uttered darkly. "We grew up with his parents, if you recall."

"Oh, every hateful moment of it," Tessei grunted. "Still, not being that close to them, the moments were few."

Tetta lowered his head, then raised it again and asked abruptly, "Tessei, do you ever wonder if the wrong people died?"

Tessei looked at him, surprised. "What, at Tendraken?"

"Yes, at Tendraken, and elsewhere, everywhere we stood against Kain," Tetta said. He was speaking with bitter rage, which Tessei was used to, but there seemed almost a note of sadness in his voice, which was unusual. "Everywhere he turned, the brave and bold rushed to face him, those given to healing and compassion to help. But they all perished for it, and we even lost King Kazuki. King Azusa stepped into the breach, but he was only one man, and he had to work with the nobles we had left. And what had we left? All we had left were dogs of lords, fit only to give birth to pathetic offspring. That is when we began to go wrong, that is why this generation has so few of merit or even note. Kain stole our future."

Tessei waited a moment, then shrugged and pontificated, "I still think it's the educational system these days. It simply hasn't been the same since the Academy became independent of Jurai - foolish academics don't know how to teach people of gentility."

Tetta was quiet a normal amount of time, then asked, "Are we heading to our estates, then?"

Tessei responded, "Yes, let us be off." As they walked out of the palace, he said, "I always hate this dark day."

* * *

Next Chapter

Tenchi and Koji stand beneath a banner saying, "Welcome, Koji!" Tenchi finishes giving a short speech in front of the assembled cast, and concludes by saying, "So, let's all give a warm welcome to our new comrade Koji!"

"Welcome!" everyone says as they clap. There is an exchange of bows, and Koji states, "It is an honor to join you all."

"Let's start eating this wonderful food Sasami's made for the occasion," Tenchi suggests. Mihoshi leads everyone in a cheer before they begin to file over towards the table.

Ryoko walks up to Koji and asks mischievously, "So, Koji, what's it like, being an OC? Knowing that there's no backstory or appearances in actual anime or manga to give you substance? Nobody actually knows who you are, and if this fanfiction disappeared, you'd stop existing - what's it like?"

"Ryoko!" Washu snaps.

Ryoko, of course, continues disobediently, "Knowing that for some, you're just a barely tolerated whim of a dilettante-"

"That's enough!" Tenchi says angrily.

Koji says in an unexpectedly calm voice, "What are we all, if not the whims of authors? Backstories or appearances in an actual published work are nothing more than the fancies of compensated artists."

"Yeah, you're right, you've got it, we are all just whims," Ryoko laughs, putting an arm annoyingly over his shoulders, and whispers in his ear, "But, honestly, the paid ones do tend to be better at making characters. Of course, it doesn't take much to be better than this hack!" She gestures over her shoulder at an irate Dragonwiles. Dragonwiles snorts, resulting in an unfortunate noseful of soot for the innocent Nobuyuki and Ryo-ohki.

"Even if I am a mere whim, I choose to go along with the whims of my maker, and my fellow 'whims', the other characters," Koji states.

Ryoko disagrees, "Naw, don't get suckered in. You've gotta stand up for yourself sometimes, don't always go along with what other people say you've -" She stops short and asks, "How'd you get that food already?" Both she and Koji are still a few meters from the table.

"I brought him some," Sasami explains cheerfully. "It would've been sad if he hadn't gotten any food at his own party!"

"Hadn't gotten any - I haven't gotten any-" Ryoko sputters.

"Hm?" Yosho says, pausing in the midst of chewing on the last item of food, which he had retrieved just moments ago.

"My philosophy does have some advantages," Koji says, somehow managing not to look smug. Ryoko wanders away desolately.

Dragonwiles chuckles appreciatively, then asks, "Wanna take the preview?"

"I'd be honored," he says with a bow. He then addresses the audience and announces, "Tenchi's summer vacation looked like it was going to be normal, until he found himself in the midst of an interstellar quest for justice! The next adventure begins in 'No Need For Justice'!"

"Lousy brat," Ryoko mutters as her stomach roils.

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Yes, Koji and his family are the first otaku characters to make an appearance in this fanfiction. Well, not counting various extras.

"Otaku characters are also known as Original Characters, or OCs. They are characters that a fanfiction author or fan makes up, which don't exist in the series itself.

"I made up Lord Koji and his family because they made sense. Ayeka has a betrothed, and it would only make sense that Sasami would, as well. It's not as though she would've been forgotten just because she's younger, after all! However, we've already had enough 'evil fiance' fun with Seiryo, so I decided Sasami's betrothed ought to be a more decent sort.

"As you probably know, Tetta and Tesei are both just minor characters in the Tenchi Universe arc, but I have always felt that they needed more elaboration. Also, as I was writing the chapter, I realized that we seemed to need more explanation of just why it is that we seem to meet so many single noblemen in the Tenchi universe - Yakage, Tetta, and Tessei at least. I haven't quite settled on Yakage's reason, but I thought that this made sense for Tetta and Tessei, and it gave me a chance to give them backstory and explore their characters.

"Finally, Tendraken is a planet that I made up, and I made up the anniversary ceremony for its destruction, as well. We never are told where Kain first struck."


	37. No Need For Justice

No Need For Justice

Lady Asahi looks up from a wooden sculpture she is carving. Still in a kneeling position, she turns and bows to the audience and says formally, "Please excuse me. I didn't see you there. My name is Lady Asahi Takebe, and I've been asked to be your DJ for this show. The theme song I've selected is the theme song from Earth's motion picture 'Lethal Weapon,' which Dragonwiles doesn't own. I thought it was a relatively close match to the theme of this chapter."

* * *

Tenchi paused for a moment while doing his homework, setting his pen down on his desk for a moment. He had been thinking for some days about the upcoming summer vacation, but a new association had occurred to him. When the summer vacation arrived, it would be one year since he had met Ryoko and the others.

Tenchi shook his head. Much of that time had flown by, but looking back on it now, it felt almost like a century ago. So much had changed since then. Now it was as impossible to think of life without his alien houseguests. Even their crazy adventures every so often had begun to feel normal. Somehow he'd grown accustomed to having a ten-legged lion prowling the deck every morning, Mihoshi napping on the deck in the afternoon, and Ryoko and Ayeka bickering on the deck in the evening. (Often their arguments moved to the deck so they could have more room to fly at each other.)

Well, these reflections weren't getting his homework done. He returned himself to dueling his homework, a battle that seemed unlikely to end anytime soon.

* * *

On the next morning, after breakfast, Sasami noted with interest, "You're very cheerful today, Mihoshi."

"Oh, yes, I am!" Mihoshi said happily. "I'm going to be taking a big vacation soon!"

Sasami's face fell. "You're going away?" she asked.

"Oh, I think I'll spend a good bit of it here," Mihoshi said reassuringly. "I mean, why wouldn't I? Ooh, maybe we could go to the hot springs again. Or, maybe, I dunno, Tenchi could show me what there is to do in town, tee hee hee! Hm, or maybe we could all go to the beach!" Mihoshi thought. "Kiyone's always been big on swimming. Did you know that she set the GP Academy record for the, I think it's called here, the backstroke?"

Mihoshi's wrist communicator began to flash a brilliant carmine, blare an ear-splitting klaxon, and visibly vibrate on her wrist. Mihoshi looked at it in surprise as Sasami covered her ears and Ryoko phased her head through the wall to demand, "Turn that racket down, Mihoshi!"

Mihoshi tapped at her wrist communicator, which thankfully ended the alarm. A transmission from Kiyone in orbit came through, and Mihsohi asked, "Kiyone, did you change the alert settings on my communicator? It's really loud."

"Yes, I did change them," Kiyone huffed, "because you've slept through every other alarm I've sent you through that thing!"

"Anyhow, what's the problem?" Mihoshi asked disappointedly. "I wanted to get ready for the vacation!"

"There's a Juraian space tree heading near the zone," Kiyone explained tersely. "We need to be ready in case it heads towards us."

"You know, for a forbidden area far from major settlements, we sure get a lot of visitors," Mihoshi reflected aloud.

"Just get back to your ship!" Kiyone shouted.

Sasami leaned towards towards the wrist communicator, and asked, "Hi Kiyone! Whose ship is it?"

Kiyone checked a readout and announced, "Princess Sasami, we just got the transponder signal. It's the Mimasaka, partnered with Asahi Takebe."

Sasami's eyes lit up. "Asahi!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "Oh, I haven't seen her in so long!" Sasami pulled out her key to Ryu-Oh and exclaimed excitedly at it, "Ryu-Oh, Asahi and Mimasaka are here! Can you please put me through to them!"

"Wow," Mihoshi reflected again, "and all the people who do come by here are people we already know somehow."

* * *

About an hour later, Mimasaka had entered Earth's orbit, and Asahi had teleported down to Tenchi's house.

"Asahi, it's been so long since I've seen you! You're practically grown up now!" Sasami exclaimed.

Tenchi stepped out of the house and stood behind Ayeka and Sasami. He didn't know whether Asahi was all grown up, but she did appear to be several years older than Sasami. She also appeared to be seriously worried about something.

"Sasami, it's good to see you too," Asahi said, making a valiant though doomed effort to hide how she was feeling. "Your mother told us you were here, and, we wanted to visit, but, we haven't been able to." She broke off abruptly.

"Is something wrong?" Sasami asked in concern.

"Oh, Sasami," Asahi sniffed as tears began to appear in her eyes. Then she ran forward and clasped Sasami tightly as she whispered, "My father's been imprisoned!"

"Imprisoned?" repeated Sasami.

Tenchi rubbed the back of his head. He felt like he was intruding.

Ayeka stepped forward in surprise. "Your father? What has been happening on Ryuten?"

"They think he's a murderer!" sobbed Asahi.

Tenchi's eyes widened, and Ayeka and Sasami gasped in shock. Then Ayeka strode forward and gently took Asahi and Sasami by the shoulders and said, "Please, come inside."

Tenchi ducked into the house just ahead of them to make some tea. It seemed pitifully inadequate in the face of the suffering the young woman was going through, but it was all he could think of at the moment.

* * *

Some time later, Asahi had calmed down somewhat, and begun pouring out her heart to Sasami and Ayeka. Tenchi felt his own presence in the room to be terribly embarrassing. He had only known Asahi for a few minutes - he didn't feel he had the right to be suddenly acquainted with her most crushing problems. Yet he stayed because he felt it might be offensive to leave, and he did want to help, somehow.

"The old master," Asahi said, drying her bloodshot eyes on a handkerchief that had been given her some time ago, "died recently, naming my father head of the school."

Sasami and Ayeka nodded with total comprehension while Tenchi tried to process what she was saying without any sort of context.

"But the master's other, older student, Tatetsuki, he refused to respect the master's decision! He accused my father of murdering the old master!" Asahi came close to tears again. "Tatetsuki has a lot of money and friends, so he was able to get my father locked up. And there are these three men working with him, that have been following me. I had to escape, and find help, but my father's friends told me the route to Jurai was being watched. I didn't know what to do, I had to go somewhere I wouldn't be found."

Sasami said sympathetically, "I'm certainly glad we found you, Asahi. You've had an awful time." She held out her hand, and Asahi grasped it tightly with a shy smile.

A worried expression soon returned to Asahi's face as she asked Sasami, "Sasami, what can I do?"

"We can help!" Sasami said with firm encouragement. "Can't we, Ayeka?" Sasami asked, confident that the answer would be yes.

"I should think so," Ayeka said determinedly while she stood up. "I'm surprised that all this has occurred on Ryuten without anything being done. I shall speak with Ryu-Oh and Washu about establishing communication with Jurai." She left the room.

"Thank you Ayeka, Sasami," murmured Asahi gratefully. She shifted slightly on the couch and noticed Tenchi standing by the door to the kitchen for the first time. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I must not have seen you there. Who are you?"

"He's Tenchi Masaki, our host," Sasami introduced them. "Tenchi, this is Asahi Takebe, one of our oldest friends. She's from Jurai's sister planet Ryuten."

"Pleased to meet you," Tenchi said affably, trying to act natural.

"And you as well," Asahi said quietly. "Your name is Tenchi? Like the legendary royal sword?" She sounded surprised.

"Yeah," Sasami chuckled, "Not only that, but he's one of Yosho's descendants!"

"Your brother Yosho, who's been missing all this time?" Asahi put a hand in front of her mouth. "Is he alive? Did you find him? And you, Tenchi, are really one of his children?"

Sasami nodded happily. "Tenchi is definitely one of his descendants."

"But did you find Yosho after all this time?" Asahi asked. "I know you and your sister have been looking for years."

"Um," Tenchi began, trying to think fast. His grandfather had seemed to want his identity kept secret for the good of the empire. Asahi might be an old friend of Sasami's, but was it a good idea to just go ahead and tell her?

"I'll tell you just betwen us, OK?" Sasami told Asahi.

"Erm, I think I'd better make some more tea," Tenchi excused himself, still not sure whether or not it was a good idea to tell Asahi.

Tenchi found Ryoko hovering moodily in the kitchen. As soon as she saw him, she plead, "Tenchi, are you going to be stuck with those Juraians all day? Why don't you hang around with people your own age? Like me?"

"Um," Tenchi started to say, then thought better of it and finished, "Never mind," as he started to prepare another pot of tea.

Ryoko crossed her arms and huffed at his back, then stepped forward, phased through the counter, and walked until she was facing him, her legs inside the counter and her torso above it.

"They're all at least 700 years old too, Tenchi!" she pointed out.

"They are?" Tenchi said, then realized how stupid he sounded.

"Yeah, that's how Ayeka and Sasami and I knew each other from that long ago," Ryoko nodded.

Tenchi said irritatedly, "I do understand that, it's just easy to forget when they don't look like it."

"You never forget that with me," pouted Ryoko.

"Ryoko," Tenchi cajoled.

"And I'm much cuter than them!" she continued petulantly.

"Now look," Tenchi insisted, "I don't want any trouble today. Asahi's been through a lot. We ought to be considerate of her."

"Ayeka's the one who makes the trouble, not me," Ryoko insisted.

"Look, Ryoko, please, don't make this difficult, not today," Tenchi said, tiring of the childish argument. "We ought to be helping Asahi figure this out."

"Figure what out?" Ryoko asked, miffed.

Tenchi tried to think of what he meant, and not coming up with much, said, "Figure out what she should do about her problem."

Ryoko put a hand to her chin. "Tenchi, how much do you know about her problem?"

"Only what I've heard," Tenchi said absently as he noticed the the tea was nearly ready.

Ryoko nodded, the answer being what she expected. "Tenchi, you're way too nice. When most people hear about a Juraian problem, they cower in fear and hope it doesn't mean some sort of crazy blood feud will result in problems for their lives."

"That's awful!" Tenchi said.

Ryoko explained, "That girl in there is daughter to the space tree carver of Ryuten. You've probably realized by now that Juraian space trees, along with being the most powerful battleships in known space, are just as smart as you and Ryo-ohki." She reconsidered, "The trees are not quite as smart as Ryo-ohki."

"Tree carver?" Tenchi repeated. "Wait, let me bring this in to them."

He hurried off with the tea, and then returned. "So, her father is a gardener, except the plants have feelings just like we do?"

"Not quite like we do, but you get the point," Ryoko nodded. "It's a bit tough to carve something that's alive and that can fry anything in known space."

"So that's why it's so important, important enough to have a formal school," Tenchi deduced.

"Also, whoever holds that position," Ryoko informed him, "necessarily wins the trust of whatever trees they work with, just like you trust a doctor. Ryuten has long been the exclusive space tree nursery."

Tenchi paused. "Ryoko, how do you know all this?"

She frowned and bent her head. "It was taught to me long ago. In an unpleasant way." She raised her head again and rapidly shifted the subject. "Tenchi, don't get me wrong. I'm always up for taking out a few cocky Juraians. Are you going to help this girl? You can count Ryo-ohki and me in."

He blinked. "Really, Ryoko? Thank you. I think I'll have to take you up on that, since we haven't really got many other spaceships." He started to head back to the living room, but paused and added, "I'm sorry, about bringing up Kagato."

Ryoko shook her head. "You didn't know. Kagato taught me a lot about Jurai and its upper crust, to make me better at breaking them. Don't feel like you have to apologize. You did nothing wrong."

Tenchi nodded and went in.

* * *

Ayeka watched with relief as Washu stretched. "Okay," Washu declared, examining the device, "I think that last little bug is worked out. Now that we've got the signal rerouted through a different relay station, we should have enough range to get communication with Jurai."

"Many thanks, Little Washu," Ayeka said gratefully.

"No problem! I knew I could do it! I am a genius!" Washu cackled as she ambled away to another part of her massive lab.

Ayeka used the communications device, synchronizing it with her sunken Ryu-Oh's transmitter, entering the proper communications protocols, and finally got through to her father. King Azusa's image appeared on the large screen before her. She recognized the background - he was seated in one of his secure communication rooms at the palace.

"Father," she said, bowing politely, "it is good to see you."

He bowed back, saying gruffly, "You as well, daughter. I was wondering when you would call."

"I am afraid the reason is somewhat unpleasant, Father," Ayeka said, somewhat discomfited by his last comment. "We have just heard disturbing news from Lady Asahi Takebe."

King Azusa frowned. "Ah, Lady Takebe. Yes, the troubles on Ryuten have been weighing on me. The situation will be difficult to resolve."

Ayeka in turn frowned. "Father, I am not sure I understand what is so difficult about the situation."

"I imagine you have already heard her side of the story," King Azusa surmised. "And I grant that there are valid points against Tatetsuki. Those three helpers of his are suspicious, as is his refusal to accept his master's decision about who would carry on the school. It sounds just how we should expect a jealous and rebellious student might act to gain power not granted him by the old master."

"On the other hand," the king continued, "there are suspicious points against Lady Takebe's father as well. Tatetsuki was the senior student, and many held him to be more technically skilled than Lord Nomori Takebe. Yet the old master suddenly reaches his deathbed, and suddenly names Nomori to be the one who will solely carry on the school. This is all extremely convenient for a junior student who had no apparent hope of having any portion in the power of the tree carvers."

"Father, I am not sure what to say," Ayeka replied, confused. "I can see how some might be taken in by this reasoning, but Lord Takebe is a man of character. Sasami and I know this, and you do as well."

He shook his head, "That almost makes it worse, Ayeka. Lord Takebe is my friend and a supporter. If I have him freed, it will appear that I perverted justice for a friend's sake. It might actually weaken his position and strengthen Tatetsuki."

"I understand your meaning father," Ayeka paused for words, "but surely the situation cannot be left as it is!"

"I agree. We must see that justice is done. And the tree-carver is too important a role to be filled by an unjust man," nodded the king. "But if Jurai appears to be partial to one side or the other, everyone will become convinced we are unjust, even if we actually do acquit the right one and punish whomever is wrong."

"Father," Ayeka asked after thinking carefully a moment, "how if I were to set out for Ryuten and investigate these matters myself?"

"You would have to do so very carefully," the king told her. "You will be a target of criticism, as well as a target of physical attacks. I have heard ugly rumors from Ryuten of Tatetsuki's aides, and of Lord Takebe's followers meeting in secret. But things are too important for nothing to be done, and you can never have too much experience treading delicately. Go with my authority. Use it well."

"I shall, Father. Thank you. Whatever the truth is, I will act upon it," Ayeka bowed.

Her father returned the bow and closed the communication.

* * *

Asahi looked up nervously as Ayeka reentered the living room. "What did the king say?" Asahi asked fearfully.

Ayeka smiled confidently for Asahi's benefit. "Father has commissioned me to investigate the matter fully. I shall leave for Ryuten at once."

Asahi eyes grew moist as she clasped Sasami's hand and said, "Thank you so much, Ayeka."

Sasami asked quickly, "Can I come too?"

Ayeka hesitated a moment. Tatetsuki's three mysterious henchmen cast shadows on her thoughts. And what if Asahi's father were guilty, and Sasami had to watch her friend's father be condemned?

However, Ayeka considered further, her sister was a princess of Jurai, who was growing older. Distance would not shield her from such possibilities forever. Sasami was ready and willing to grow into her responsibilities, and Ayeka wished to help her.

So Ayeka nodded to her younger sibling, who smiled and hugged Asahi.

Tenchi leaned forward from his seat and cleared his throat, startling Asahi. Tenchi offered uncomfortably, "Ayeka, I'm about to go on summer vacation, so I'll be off school for a while. I was thinking; would it help if I came?"

"Why yes, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka replied, surprised but pleased. "We'd be very grateful for your protection."

Asahi blinked at Tenchi, "We've only just met, and you would do this for my family?"

Tenchi said thoughtfully, "Well, no, I haven't known you long, but, well. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't like the thought of someone being falsely accused."

Asahi bowed from her seated position and said weakly, "Our family is deeply grateful, Lord Tenchi."

Tenchi smiled weakly and said, "You're welcome." In his head, he was thinking about how now another Juraian besides Ayeka was calling him Lord Tenchi. He still felt like a normal guy from Earth.

At that moment, Mihoshi bounded into the room, trailed by Kiyone. At first Kiyone looked more sedate than her partner, but scrutiny of her face revealed deep thought and a ravenous, almost frightening, hunger.

"We're ready to go!" Mihoshi announced.

Ayeka asked warily, "Ready to go and do what?"

Kiyone said to Ayeka and Asahi, "Princess Ayeka, Lady Asahi, although this case is Juraian and therefore outside our jurisdiction, we would like to accompany you and bring this matter to justice. We would be off-duty, since we are obliged to take our accumulated leave, but we can still be of aid."

Mihoshi said cheerily, "I knew Kiyone would do it if I told her it was a mystery! She can't resist a good case!"

Kiyone clenched her fists and snarled, "Mihoshi!"

Ayeka offered, with desperate gallantry, "Really, I wouldn't dream of imposing on your vacation. Please, you do work so hard to protect this planet all the time, you really do need some rest."

"Oh, that's so kind of you!" Mihoshi acknowledged perkily, "but our bags are already packed and our substitutes just eased into orbit, and really, it's no problem for us, we like busting crime! Right, Kiyone?"

"It's a reason I became a Galactic Police officer," Kiyone said, the hunger returning to her eyes. She didn't blame Ayeka for not wanting Mihoshi along, but Kiyone had to be in on this one. It had been years since she had worked a real case, and she wasn't about to pass this opportunity up. Mihoshi would never dream of leaving Kiyone, and though it was sometimes annoying, loyalty was one of Mihoshi's traits Kiyone could never hate. They were in this together, and so everyone would simply have to endure Mihoshi's other traits on this trip.

"We do so appreciate your willingness to help," Ayeka said with a strained smile. There was no point in upsetting Asahi with an argument, and she was interested in seeing Kiyone at work.

Ryoko floated into the room, carrying Ryo-ohki in her arms and petting her. Ryoko looked at Asahi and asked, "So, whose ship are we taking? Mine or yours?"

Asahi was petrified.

"Okay, then," Ryoko grinned, "Tenchi and I can go on Ryo-ohki, and all the rest of you can go on Asahi's ship."

Ayeka nearly spat in outrage, "Juraian space trees are not soulless vessels! Mimasaka will decide, along with Lady Asahi, who shall board her!"

"Hey, Ryo-ohki isn't soulless either," Ryoko said mischievously, "and we already decided that between us. I was just trying to find out what Mimasaka and Asahi had decided."

"That is not what you were doing!" Ayeka retorted.

Asahi blanched and spoke in a strangled voice. "Ryoko? The supercriminal who assaulted Jurai?" Her stare had turned nearly cross-eyed.

"Relax, Asahi!" Sasami encouraged her. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, she's different now," Tenchi assured Asahi.

"Thank you, Sasami, Tenchi dear," Ryoko said in a syrupy voice.

Ayeka demanded, "How dare you be so familiar with Lord Tenchi!"

"But," Asahi squeaked, "what is she doing here?"

"Annihilating all things good and true," Ryoko teased.

"I am almost ashamed to agree with you," Ayeka shuddered.

"Hey," Tenchi said, getting up and going towards Asahi, who was on the verge of hyperventilation. "Really, you're not in any danger. Ryoko's on our side. You can trust us on this." He cast about for some means of further reassuring her, and decided to try clasping her shoulder reassuringly. As soon as he did so, however, her eyes fully crossed and her head slumped back against the couch.

Tenchi snatched his hand back and asked with guilt and dismay, "Is she okay?"

"Asahi?" Sasami asked, cradling her friend's head. Ayeka and Kiyone crowded closer, so Ryoko floated upwards for a clearer view.

Kiyone finally said, "I think she's just fainted."

"She does that sometimes when she gets really nervous," Sasami said apologetically to Tenchi.

Tenchi sighed. "It never works when I do stuff like that."

Ryoko floated towards him and said eagerly, "Hey, you can practice-"

"Not now, Ryoko," Tenchi sighed again as he headed towards the stairs, "I need to get my stuff together and leave a note for Dad and Grandpa."

* * *

Next Chapter

Washu looks at her detailed notes and says, "Well, it looks like we're going to be starting another arc now. Finally! I thought we were going to be stuck in episodic chapters forever!"

Kiyone demurred, "I rather like the discipline that a shorter story forces on the author. It forces the author to put more thought into every line. I was enjoying seeing the story develop within each chapter, as well as its connections with the preceding and succeeding chapters."

"Well, let me tell you one thing," Washu informed Kiyone, "if you like short stories, you never should've signed on with Dragonwiles. Long-winded should be part of the pen name!"

"How would you know?" Dragonwiles unexpectedly slithers close and demands. "This is our first fanfiction together."

"Simple, I've been reading your other fanfictions on the site," Washu says unperturbed.

"I've got some one-shots on there!" Dragonwiles points out defensively.

Washu shakes her head and comments, "Compared to how many multichaptered stories?"

"Are either of you actually going to do a chapter preview here?" Dragonwiles grumbles.

"I'm on it," Kiyone offers. She states, "In the next chapter, we board Mimasaka, and begin our interstellar quest for justice. Some detective work reveals an unexpected angle to the case."

"Oh, a plot twist!" Washu says with interest. "Dragonwiles doesn't usually try those."

"No, I think it's just a way of introducing another setting," Kiyone demurs.

Dragonwiles says through gritted teeth, "Thank you, ladies, that's quite enough." Kiyone and Washu walk off together, Washu explaining more things that she's observed about Dragonwiles' writing style.

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Well, I totally made up Kiyone setting the GP Academy backstroke record. It just seemed vaguely appropriate. Hey, I was just making up some dialogue.

"I totally modified the way that Asahi arrives on Earth. In the manga, she arrives because she thought Minagi was chasing her. But I've got Minagi on trial at the moment, so I needed another route. I think this worked out."


	38. No Need For Planning

No Need For Planning

Ayeka goes to the front and says, "Greetings to everyone from the Juraian royal family. I am pleased to serve you all in the honored position of disc jockey. For this episode, I shall play for you a traditional Earth song of long and adventurous voyages, the 'Indiana Jones' theme song, which of course Dragonwiles does not own."

As the classical music fills the air, Ayeka smiles and says quietly, "Ah, so stirring."

* * *

In a few hours, Asahi had recovered from her fainting spell, and Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryoko, Ryo-ohki, Mihoshi, Sasami, and Washu were ready to travel with her to prove her father's innocence and free him. Asahi's partner, the Juraian space tree Mimasaka, was almost as surprised as Asahi had been to learn that Ryoko, the dreaded space pirate, was going on the journey to help them, but she and Asahi had been persuaded by Sasami and Tenchi's elegant rhetoric. Sasami and Tenchi had used firm affirmations of Ryoko's change of heart and elegant appeals to sympathy, such as, "She's really changed...mostly!" and "But she'll be lonely without us!"

The group set out after a farewell dinner prepared by Sasami, and shared with Tenchi's father and grandfather. Tenchi wasn't sure what Sasami had told Asahi about his grandfather's past, but the meal had passed without incident. Tenchi was glad that his family had been able to see him off in peace, because from what Asahi had said, it sounded as though the trip would probably take several days at least.

Despite Ryoko's machinations, everyone was traveling aboard Mimasaka for the moment, including Ryoko and Ryo-ohki (the latter in cabbit form rather than spaceship form, of course.) Ayeka and Ryoko's evening argument was just winding down as Asahi asked Tenchi, "Lord Tenchi, I was," she paused, then continued, "curious, as to how you came to meet Ryoko."

Tenchi noted bemusedly, "I was thinking just today that it was about a year ago that all this started to happen. I met Ryoko during summer vacation, so yeah, it is nearly a year."

"Anyhow," he went on, "she'd been imprisoned on our family's lands for a long time." Asahi didn't appear surprised at this, so he quickly went on, "Grandpa figured we ought to give her one last chance, to change her ways or be struck down. So I let her out, and, well, I had no idea what to think. She attacked me, but not too much, even though I, er."

He hesitated. It had suddenly occurred to him that telling how he had sliced off Ryoko's hand and she had regenerated it might distress Asahi and make her faint again. Besides which, it was one of the weirder episodes in that weird day, and he didn't feel entirely comfortable talking about it.

Tenchi finished, "Well, even though I was fighting back pretty hard. But ever since then she's helped me out, fighting with me in some of the toughest battles of my life. I mean, I can't see it any other way - she really has changed from what she used to be."

Asahi nodded. "Please," she said nervously, "excuse my behavior earlier."

"Oh, no, you were just surprised, it's all right!" Tenchi assured her.

"I've always heard," Asahi explained, "such terrifying stories about Ryoko. I was much younger when she attacked Jurai. I was on Ryuten with my family. I remember all the adults talking frightenedly to each other, classmates at school not being able to get in contact with friends and family on Jurai. Ryoko's always been such a source of fear to me, I just didn't know what to do when I saw her in real life, in such an unexpected setting."

Ryoko and Ayeka's argument had concluded, or more accurately, was experiencing a temporary lull. Ryoko walked towards Tenchi and Asahi, inquiring, "Tenchi, can you believe that Ayeka?"

Ignoring this question, Tenchi remarked, "Ryoko, this is quite a coincidence. I was just telling Asahi that we met about a year ago."

Ryoko said without hesitation, "Yep, as Earthlings measure the time, the one-year mark will be coming up in three days, four hours, seventeen minutes, and, twenty or thirty seconds. Whatever." She put a finger to her chin. "It'll be quite an occasion, our anniversary. We should have a party."

Tenchi didn't know quite what to say - he had almost been about to remark in surprise that she knew the time that exactly, but suddenly realized she might be offended that he couldn't quite remember even which day it was.

Asahi asked Ryoko, "I never got a chance to inquire - why do you want to come along?"

"Easy," Ryoko grinned dangerously, "I want to fight some Juraians and wipe the cocky smiles off their faces."

Noticing the color was starting to drain from Asahi's face again, Tenchi barked at Ryoko, "Ryoko! Don't start this again!"

"Hey," Ryoko pursed her lips, "I was just joking. What, Asahi, don't you want my help?"

Asahi quickly bowed and said apologetically, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to seem ungrateful. I do believe you've changed. Really, I appreciate any help you care to give."

Ryoko said with pleasure, "Don't worry about it, Asahi. You know, Tenchi, maybe we should swap Juraians, have her stay around the house rather than that overbearing princess."

Ayeka, some meters away, stalked towards them, saying, "I will not forgive your rudeness to a dear friend of the Royal Family!"

* * *

Kiyone, sitting several meters away, shook her head as Ayeka and Ryoko continued bickering. To her, it seemed impossible that anyone should want to argue in surroundings like this. She'd learned in school that Juraian ships maintained their own ecosystem, and she had learned a few more details in the Galactic Police Academy, but that intellectual knowledge paled before the aesthetic reality.

Here in Mimasaka, though she knew she was inside a large, living spaceship, she simply could not believe she was not on a planet. The river that ran nearby flowed exactly like a real river. Insect drones that she recognized from a long-ago biology lesson as from Ryuten fluttered by. The trees stretched above her head towards a bright blue sky, and their branches swayed in the cool breeze. The rock she sat on felt exactly like a real rock, and the smell of the earth around her was exactly what she would expect after a gentle summer rain.

How was this possible? How had the Juraians learned to do all this? How much energy and thought did Mimasaka or any other Juraian space tree have to spend to maintain it all? What was the secret of Jurai that allowed them to do these things that no other culture could?

The crack of a foot splitting a fallen twig caused Kiyone to turn, and she saw Mihoshi leaving the clearing where the others were, and approaching her. Mihoshi waved at Kiyone and commented, "You look like you're really enjoying this!"

Kiyone smiled ruefully, "You're probably used to traveling on a Juraian space tree. Don't tell the others that you found me gaping like this."

Mihoshi came closer and asked, "But what would be wrong with telling them? A space tree is happy when someone enjoys its landscape. And I always think being on a space tree is neat too! Misao and I were always excited when one of Grandpa's Juraian friends took us on a trip on a space tree!" Mihoshi's smile grew as she reminisced, "We always had the best time, catching the bugs and letting them go, climbing the hills and rolling down them. There's nothing quite like a Juraian space tree for traveling in. It's almost a destination itself!"

Kiyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

The argument between Ayeka and Ryoko was still blowing full-force while Sasami asked Asahi, "So, where exactly are we going?"

Asahi looked at her in surprise, "Why, we must go directly to Ryuten! Father needs our help."

"That makes sense," Sasami agreed, "but won't you be in danger there? I'm worried about you. Maybe you should stay on Mimasaka once we arrive."

Washu, who had been resting against a nearby tree, now perked up and put in, "Actually, Asahi, I've been meaning to tell you. I'm not sure you can best help your father by going immediately there. We don't know enough about your enemies. Understanding your enemies is the first step to freeing your father."

"But how can we learn anything about them?" Asahi asked, disappointed.

"Kiyone's been doing some research," Washu smiled encouragingly. "Let's see what she comes up with. Ah, there we go," she smiled at something behind Sasami.

Sasami and Asahi turned to see Kiyone and Mihoshi returning from the riverbank. Washu clapped her hands and told Ryoko and Ayeka, "Come on kids, let's hear what Kiyone's found out."

Ayeka crossed her arms and looked daggers at Washu, her frustrations now split between Washu and Ryoko. Ryoko complained, "Kids? You're the one who wanted to abandon the grownup world. You don't get to change back at your convenience, you know."

Washu's face hardened, but just then Kiyone and Mihoshi joined them. Tenchi sighed in relief, not sure he wanted to see what new course the argument would have taken.

Kiyone, seeing that everyone seemed to expect a report out of her, informed them, "The Galactic Police Database has classified most of its information on happenings on Ryuten, since it's a Juraian world. A few of Mihoshi's Juraian sources were able to give us some new information, however. Apparently, Tatetsuki, shortly before the death of Houran, made frequent trips to a planet named Yatsuka. After accusing Asahi's father of murder, Tatetsuki's visits increased in frequency. He's been ordering large quantities of Yatsuka's main export, Hielzen S."

Washu made a noise of interest, while Asahi gasped, "No! He wouldn't!"

"You already knew?" Mihoshi asked Asahi in confusion.

Asahi shook her head, "I never knew the specifics, only what Father told me. I hadn't realized Tatesuki was ready. This is horrible."

"What is?" Sasami asked in confusion.

"Father told me," Asahi said mournfully, "that Tatetsuki was planning to integrate Hielzen S into Juraian space trees. If he is confirmed as the royal carver, then he will do it. Oh, how I fear for the trees!" She grasped her key tightly, and Mimasaka pulsed it warmly in agreement.

"So, what is Hielzen S?" Tenchi asked.

Washu explained, "It's the jargon for a fascinating sort of metal, with unusual conductance of all sorts of energy. But, using it in a Juraian space tree, hm. There'd be several problems with that, at least."

"It is an unnatural thing for a space tree's body!" Asahi said excitedly. "Only after long, careful study do we introduce artificial materials into space trees. Tatetsuki wants to skip it all, and introduce Hielzen S into a tree's body before we are sure it is safe. He wants to use it on the trees' hulls! The metal will not grow with the trees, and if they go too long without a refit, they will be stunted or ripped apart."

"Yep, that'd be the problem with using it for exterior ablative plating," Washu agreed.

Asahi's key pulsed, and she went on, "And Mimasaka just reminded me, there are indications that trees will grow sick and rot at places where it is touched by Hielzen S!"

"Infection and rejection would be dangers you'd have to watch out for. Maybe you'd need some sort of organic bonding agent for the connection?" Washu put a finger to her chin in thought.

"Worst of all," Asahi lamented, "Tatetsuki wishes to use Hielzen S for the power couplings of the tree! Linked to the very heart of the tree! If an infection should take place there, or if the Hielzen S goes unstable in the presence of large amounts of energy, as it is known to do, the tree could be killed!"

Washu nodded sagely. "It's not as though these problems couldn't be solved, but Hielzen S is too new a material for anyone to really know what they're doing with it. Maybe someday it could work, maybe not. I seriously doubt Tatetsuki actually has real solutions yet."

"So," Tenchi ventured, "Hielzen S is bad?"

Asahi exclaimed "Yes!" Simultaneously, Washu cried, "No!"

Washu quickly clarified, "Hielzen S isn't bad. Using it when you don't know what you're doing is bad."

Mihoshi, who had grown confused during Asahi and Washu's discussion, suddenly suggested, "If it's such a bad idea, then someone'll fire Tatetsuki anyways."

Ayeka shook her head. "On such technical matters, we defer to the current master of the Hou school, who for the moment is unfortunately Tatetsuki."

"Why?" Tenchi asked in confusion.

Sasami shrugged and said, "Nobody else understands the space trees. Tenchi, let's say you're a space tree, and I'm the average Juraian. I'd know if you had a cold, and so would you, but neither of us would be able to do heart surgery on you. Do you get it?"

Mihoshi said confusedly, "But Sasami, are you saying space trees catch colds?"

"It was a metaphor, Mihoshi," Kiyone growled.

"I couldn't think of a better one," Sasami admitted embarrassedly.

Tenchi shook his head, "No, no, I get it now."

Mihoshi insisted, "And why does a space tree need heart surgery?"

"Mihoshi!" Kiyone growled.

Ryoko, who had grown extremely bored, suddenly suggested, "I think, when this conversation had a point, that the point of this conversation was to suggest we go to Yatsuka and do some digging into Tatetsuki's background."

"But how can we dig into-" Mihoshi began to say.

Ryoko continued unabated, "So, what, is that what you want to do, Asahi?"

"Hey!" Mihoshi protested.

Asahi had been deep in thought, but now agreed reluctantly, "It does seem to be the wisest course of action. But let us move swiftly. I do not like to think of leaving Father in his cell any longer than we must."

Sasami said encouragingly, "I'm sure we'll learn something worthwhile about Tatetsuki on Yatsuka. And he'll never expect us to go there! When we go to Ryuten, we'll be ready for him."

Asahi nodded, somewhat bolstered by her words.

* * *

Next Chapter

Ryoko groans, "That chapter was so boring! No fistfights, no explosions, and I didn't get to kiss Tenchi even once! You know, I think we should all expect a lot more from you, Dragonwiles."

Dragonwiles huffs, "Is there any particular reason the next chapter preview always devolves into a critique of my writing?"

"It makes good comic relief!" Mihoshi points out.

Dragonwiles' eyes flick about briefly. Fixing upon Asahi, Dragonwiles calls, "Lady Asahi, you're up for the preview."

"Oh, I think you'll like this, I've sculpted the preview!" she says, moving a large wood carving onto the stage.

"You're joking..." Dragonwiles starts to say, then realizes, "You're not joking. Well, actually, this could work. Good thinking. Original, I like it. Keeping the fanfic interesting."

Asahi bows deeply and says gratefully, "Why, thank you!"

She begins gesturing to the carving. "As you can see, this is a carving of the planet Yatsuka. Over here, on the equatorial content, I've whittled this large complex - that represents the above-ground portions of the mine, like the ore warehouse and administrative complex. Just to the north, I've carved out the wicked Lord Ohsa's palace. And in the city over here, I've carved a restaurant, where something very special happens!"

"It's very detailed and well-done," Kiyone says appreciatively. The other members of the cast concur.

"Dragonwiles, would you like to see it closer?" Asahi asks, noticing he has remained towards the back while the others have come close to examine the carving.

"No thank you, dragons have very sharp vision," Dragonwiles reassures her.

She says invitingly, "Are you sure?"

"Erm," Dragonwiles coughs with a puff of smoke, "dragons also breathe fire, so I probably shouldn't get too close to a wood carving."

"That is a good point," Asahi agrees. She turns the carving around to show the audience that carved on the back are the words, "Next Chapter: No Need for Mines."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Hielzen S is a metal introduced in this arc of Hitoshi Okuda's manga. There are some important differences, though. In this chapter, I've established that it can conduct energy well and may be used as ablative plating. However, its new property, one that I've added, is that it can become unstable in the presence of large quantities of energy. Further information will come in later chapters. For now, I can tell you that S still stands for Super, but I prefer referring to it as Hielzen S."


	39. No Need For Mines

No Need For Mines

Gohgei, a giant dude in a robe with a bald head, smiles cheerfully and says to the audience, "Greetings, my name is Gohgei, and I'm a wanderer. This next chapter introduces me, but before we get to that, I'm going to be your DJ for the chapter's opening theme song. You know, that reminds me of a time that I met a DJ. I suppose he wasn't quite like what the people of Earth usually think of as a DJ.

"In his particular culture, you see, a DJ was expected to not only play songs of others, but regularly compose his own music and perform it as well. I haven't told you though, their particular music was unique. It involved periods of silence lasting for minutes, but also simple auditory recordings of nature that would last for hours.

"Now, when I met this DJ, I asked him why his people considered that a unique composition of his, and his answer surprised me, he said that it wasn't, and that was precisely the point. Of course, I was confused, so I asked..."

* * *

The travelers slipped into a geosynchronous orbit over Yatsuka's Hielzen S mines. These mines were the main source of wealth for the planet. A small city, the largest on Yatsuka, had consequently sprung up nearby, becoming the center of culture and government. The palace of the planet's lord, Lord Ohsa, was situated just outside the city.

"All right," Ryoko said impatiently, "let's get down there and find out whatever there is to find out."

"Wait just a moment," Ayeka said. "Ryoko, you are a notorious criminal-"

Ryoko crossed her arms, "My file has been wiped. I'm as pure as the driven snow."

"But you are still very well-known," Ayeka pointed out. "It would impede our investigation if we were to attract curiosity, or bounty hunters."

Ryoko laughed. "You and your sisters are princesses of the galaxy-spanning Juraian empire! Everyone knows the two of you by sight! You two rule this planet and thousands more! I think you two are the ones who will cause a fuss."

Ayeka subsided. Galling as it was, Ryoko might actually be correct.

Kiyone pointed out, "This isn't a very heavily populated system, and it's fairly far from major galactic cultural influences. There aren't many people who will gawk, and anyone who does recognize the princesses will probably try to help them, not annoy them. I don't think we'll encounter too many problems."

"But we are trying to be circumspect," Asahi reminded them. "I think it might be best if we were to try to don some sort of disguise."

Tenchi wondered to himself if this was really necessary.

"Ooh, I've got an idea!" Mihoshi suggested excitedly. "We could pretend to be mad scientists who want to experiment on Hielzen S! Washu will be the evil genius," Mihoshi grabbed Washu by the shoulders and pulled her forward, "and Kiyone and I will be her assistants!"

Washu, trying to decided whether she was complimented or insulted, commented, "Genius I understand, but why exactly did you qualify me as evil?"

Asahi said nervously, "This wasn't what I intended."

"Why do we even listen to Mihoshi?" Ayeka murmured to herself.

"Now, ooh, I know!" Mihoshi squealed. "Ryoko is Washu's faithful alien friend, and Ayeka can be the head accountant for Washu. Sasami and Asahi are Washu's grandchildren."

"We don't look like Washu!" protested Sasami.

"You can wear a wig!" Mihoshi suggested bouncily.

"But I don't like wigs!" Sasami protested, putting her hands on her hips.

"And Tenchi can be our bodyguard!" Mihoshi concluded excitedly.

"Really?" Tenchi said diffidently. This whole scheme seemed out of control to him.

"Yeah, you can wear sunglasses and a microphone like they do on Earth TV!" Mihoshi suggested. "That'd be cool."

Tenchi pointed out, "Mihoshi, I don't have any sunglasses."

Ryoko started to walk away, "This isn't gonna work. Let's just go."

"Oh, really?" Mihoshi sniffed. She began to tear up.

Kiyone shook her head. Why had she thought Mihoshi might begin to behave normally on this trip?

Washu clapped Mihoshi on the back and told her, "Hey, don't worry, Mihoshi! A genius can fix all of these problems!"

"Little Washu, that really isn't necessary," Ayeka said diplomatically.

"I would feel more comfortable in a disguise," Asahi said. "I would not want Tatetsuki's henchmen to learn of my location. We are Father's only hope. So, if you think this is best, Washu, please assist us."

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Washu said in triumph. "Just leave it to the genius!" She cackled as she rubbed her hands together.

* * *

Tenchi adjusted his sunglasses to keep out the harsh glare of the sun, then rubbed the back of his neck with a handkerchief to try to keep down the perspiration. A suit wasn't really the best attire for a dry, warm climate like this, he reflected. Yeah, it was amazing that Washu had fabricated sunglasses, an earpiece and microphone, and a tailored black suit in under an hour from materials aboard Mimasaka, but it was hard to appreciate that when it was this hot out.

Sasami remarked in an irritated tone, "You're lucky, Tenchi. This wig is itchy all over." She was wearing a vibrant red wig, matched exactly to Washu's hair color, and children's playclothes. Though infantilizing, they were at least practical for a warm climate.

"Yeah, well, at least your clothes breathe," Tenchi said quietly.

Asahi remarked, "I hadn't realized it would be quite this hot out." She fanned herself with a gaudy fan that Washu had also fabricated, to match the gaudily fashionable teenage attire that Washu had made for her. In the back of her mind, Asahi hoped desperately that no one would recognize her. She almost lifted up her red wig to cool herself, thinking it was a hat, and only barely remembered in time.

Just behind them were Ayeka and Ryoko, with Ryo-ohki hopping beside Ryoko. Ayeka was wearing a dark and rather nondescript business suit favored by many accountants in more settled regions of the galaxy. Ayeka felt as though its dark fabric were retaining every joule of heat that the sun was pouring out. She looked up, but there were still no clouds in the sky that might offer some temporary relief.

Ryoko already matched nearly exactly the ambiguous role of "faithful alien friend" that Mihoshi had suggested. To heighten the effect, and prevent her being recognized, Washu had fashioned a brightly colored mask which Ryoko had pronounced "garish" five seconds before Washu shoved it onto her head with a snap of the elastic band.

Further forward, Kiyone and Mihoshi were dressed in white lab coats, with dozens of pockets, each crammed with writing apparati, portable computers, and field meters for everything from soil composition to radiation levels. "Gee," commented Mihoshi, "Washu sure equips her lab assistants well." Kiyone simply observed to herself that there was a good chance that the party was now more conspicuous than before they had donned the disguises.

Washu was leading the procession, acting the part of the evil genius, wearing a white lab coat, oversized goggles, and black rubber gloves that reached beyond her elbows.

There weren't many people in this area of town, but those they did meet were giving them strange glances. Seeing these, and feeling the glares of the rest of the party directed at her back, Washu admitted, "Well, I did go a little overboard. Maybe Mihoshi was right about me being an evil genius!"

"But she is a genius!" proclaimed a small robotic duplicate of Washu which climbed onto her shoulder.

"A genius can't help this sort of thing!" proclaimed another, which climbed onto her other shoulder. A red letter "B" was emblazoned on its chest, and the other robot had a red letter "A". Washu laughed, and the two things laughed along with her.

Just then, Tenchi's stomach growled.

"Excuse me," Tenchi said, embarrassed.

Ayeka noticed a sign on a building ahead. "How fortunate," she commented, "I believe that is the first restaurant we've seen in the city. Lord Tenchi, shall we dine there?"

"Sure, if the rest of you are fine with that," Tenchi said, still somewhat embarrassed.

"I'm up for some grub!" Washu said heartily, and set off at a quick pace.

As they neared the building, Mihoshi whispered to Kiyone, "Hey, it looks like a lot of the locals eat at that place too. Maybe we can pick up some information!"

"Good thinking, Mihoshi," Kiyone affirmed. This was an encouraging sign of good detective work from Mihoshi - hopefully she wouldn't ruin it too soon.

As the group entered the restaurant, an old woman behind a counter near the door called out, "Oh! Welcome, new custom.." She caught sight of their odd outfits and paused in midword, then stammered "...om..omers!" She said a bit hurriedly, "New customers! Yes, welcome, welcome! You're from offworld, eh? I can't keep up with those newest fashions!"

Ayeka, wanting to leave the topic of their clothes as soon as possible, asked politely, "May we please see the menu?"

"Oh, sure, sit out at the table and my grandson'll bring them to you," the old woman said, becoming more relaxed with a familiar topic. "Hey, we got new customers here!" she shouted behind her. "Don't keep 'em waiting!"

"Right, gramma!" said a young boy as he bustled out from the back. "Welcome, guests!" he said to the group. "Please follow me!" Kiyone saw the old woman smile at her grandson's back as they followed him to their table.

The restaurant had grown silent when the group first entered, but as the group headed to their table, the air was once again host to the conversations of many people who had known each other a long time. In the midst of the noise, Tenchi said quietly to Ayeka, "That's two embarrassing situations you've gotten us out of now. Thanks."

"Oh, not at all, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said softly, blushing slightly at the unexpected compliment.

A few moments after being seated at their table, Asahi noticed one of the table's condiment jars and examined it with a noise of delight.

The grandson quickly brought them their menus, and a few moments later took their orders in a very eager fashion. His eyes shone brightly and curiously as he stared at them.

"So, what will we do after we eat?" Mihoshi asked the group in general.

"Is this really a safe place to discuss that?" Tenchi asked, worried about talking in public about trying to investigate the local political leader.

"You're really getting into your role!" Mihoshi clapped her hands in delight.

"Yeah, I guess," Tenchi said noncommittally, remembering that he was dressed as a bodyguard.

The young boy brought their orders, somehow managing the giant serving tray with agility and speed. Asahi gleefully slathered onto hers the condiment she had discovered earlier and the sauces that came on the side of her meal.

Ryoko swore. "Washu! My mask doesn't have a mouth hole! How am I supposed to eat anything!"

"You didn't notice that until now?" Ayeka tittered.

"Shut up!" Ryoko growled, "I bet you didn't notice either."

"Well, let's see what we can do," Washu said as the two robots jumped off her shoulders and ran towards Ryoko.

"Here's a bright idea- why don't I just take the mask off?" Ryoko protested, but the two robots had already leapt onto her face and started cheerfully working on her mask, while chorusing, "But a genius can make a great thing even better!"

Asahi asked Kiyone, "Would you please pass that jar?" Kiyone did so, and Asahi thanked her, then sprinkled its contents on her food.

The robots returned triumphantly to Washu's shoulders, then gestured grandly towards Ryoko's mask and announced, "Behold the visionary work!"

"Tenchi," Ryoko asked, "you can tell me honestly. Does this look ugly?"

"It's just a mouth hole," Tenchi said honestly, "but it seems a bit small."

"How cruel!" Ryoko pouted. "Saying I have a big mouth."

"What?" Tenchi exclaimed in surprise.

Ryoko sniffed, "But, but, it's true, isn't it. I'm just ugly, and that's all there is to it!"

"I didn't say that at all!" Tenchi said, exasperated. "All I was saying was that the hole in the mask is too small!"

Their scene was interrupted by a hush. The whole restaurant had gone quiet as several people entered the restaurant. These people were all dressed fairly similarly, in scruffy and somewhat threatening attire.

"I thought I told you hoodlums not to come back!" the old woman behind the counter shouted, throwing the vegetable she was holding into a stew.

"How can you treat us so coldly?" the leader of the newcomers asked, his condescending tone and hungry eyes giving the lie to his words. He came up to the counter and said, "We were just worried about you. Places a few streets away got robbed last night. Just wanted to be sure you weren't among the victims."

The old woman made an inarticulate noise of frustration.

"My offer still stands," the leader told her quietly, leaning towards her, over the counter. "This is a nice place you've got here. Wouldn't want to lose it, would you? Just a little favor and we can protect it for you."

Asahi gasped.

A new voice behind the hoodlums said, "Oh, my. I was looking forward to a good meal, too."

The leader whirled in place to face the newcomer. The hoodlums edged away from the door, backing slowly towards their leader.

"Hey," the leader said savagely, wearing a scowl, "what're you doing here? It's like I said last time. Don't get involved. I've got friends. They can make problems for you."

The giant man who had just entered the restaurant shrugged. "I just came in here for a nice, peaceful meal." He smiled affably, though his words held a slight edge as he inquired, "I'm sure that's all you came for, isn't it?"

"We've lost our appetite," the leader barked. As he and his men started to sidle out the door, the leader scoffed, "Besides the food here is bad."

"Oh, but we all enjoy it very much," the giant pointed out.

"You won't be grinning for long!" the leader shrieked. "I've got friends!" He stalked away, shouldering his way to the front of his gang.

At their table, Kiyone said to Asahi, "You can relax. Everything's fine for the moment."

"It's not that," she whispered back.

The old woman said to the bald giant, "Thank you, Gohgei. Oh, it makes me so mad how the magistrate just lets those criminals run wild! You used to feel safe raising children in this city!"

Her grandson almost shouted at Gohgei, "That was awesome! You were totally cool!"

"Thanks," Gohgei told him. "I only wish there was more I could do," he added regretfully, more to himself.

"Say, you haven't met the offworlders yet!" the little boy exclaimed.

Asahi began to fan herself rapidly.

"Oh?" Gohgei said, curious. He followed the little boy to the table where Tenchi and the others were sitting. "Guests," said the little boy, "please meet Gohgei, the coolest visitor we've ever had on Yatsuka!"

"It's nice to meet you," said Gohgei. He looked with an intense curiosity at Asahi, whose fan was now still and covering her face.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Tenchi Masaki," Tenchi introduced himself.

Gohgei nodded, then craned his neck to try to see over Asahi's fan. She tilted the fan more and more, forcing him to stand on tiptoes. Finally, Gohgei both pleasantly surprised by recognition, and nonplussed by the excessive fanning, said, "Asahi, is that you?"

"I think I'm going to die!" whimpered Asahi, collapsing her fan and putting her hands to her eyes.

Tenchi and Gohgei traded surprised and embarrassed glances.

"I'm sorry, Gohgei," Asahi said after a few moments and a few deep breaths. "It's just, so mortifying, having anyone who knows me seeing me in-" she paused, "that is, looking the way I do now."

"You don't have to try to spare my feelings," Washu reassured her, "those clothes were supposed to be in bad taste."

"Washu!" Sasami exclaimed angrily, putting her arms akimbo and glaring. "You've done enough damage without saying that!"

The grandson cum waiter asked, "What's going on?"

"Beats me," Ryoko muttered to herself.

"I think everything will be all right in a while," Gohgei told him kindly, "just get me my usual, please." The boy nodded and ran off.

Gohgei then turned back to the table and said, "My apologies, Asahi, everyone. I suppose I was too caught up in trying to recognize you."

"No, no, it's quite all right. Please, sit down," Asahi asked.

Gohgei promptly took an unoccupied chair from an empty table and seated himself. "I don't believe I've met the rest of you," he said conversationally.

Washu coughed, "There is a reason why we're all dressed like this."

Sasami said quickly, "I'm Sasami, and I'm pleased to meet you."

"My name is Mihoshi, Galaxy Police Detective!" Mihoshi said cheerfully.

Kiyone put her head in her hands and moaned. What was the purpose of all this humiliation if they were going to just reveal their identities in a crowded restaurant?

Washu shrugged and announced grandiloquently, "I'm Washu, the greatest scientific genius in the universe!" Her robots, danced on her shoulders and agreed.

Ayeka decided they had attracted so much attention already that secrecy was impossible, so she said quite properly, "I am Ayeka. It is a pleasure to meet you, Gohgei."

Kiyone, trying to make the best of the situation, sat straightly and introduced herself, "I'm Kiyone." She was off-duty and theoretically on a covert mission, and didn't feel the need or desire to add her rank.

Ryoko unmasked herself and revealed with relish, "I'm Ryoko, the space pirate!"

Gohgei tensed, then looked around the table, where everyone was acting normally. He relaxed and said, "Well, it's nice to meet all of you. I don't believe I've ever been in such distinguished and varied company." He looked carefully at Ryoko, and said in a voice with an edge slightly softer than that which he had used on the thugs, "I'm going to have to be sure to hear more about your escapades, though, and why you're here now." Then he smiled at everyone and said, "But, you all probably just got here, and you'll be staying awhile, right? We'll have plenty of time to catch up!"

Asahi now inquired, "Gohgei, what have you been doing recently? We haven't heard from you in some time."

"I meant to send you all another note soon," Gohgei agreed. "But, there's not a terrible lot to tell. My galactic wanderings are still at a standstill, due to lack of funds. I'm still working as a security guard at the mines. My life here has been stable, uneventful. As you can see, crime has unfortunately picked up lately. But, not so much as to make life unbearable. How have you been, and your father, and Master Houran?"

Asahi's face fell. "Master Houran has died. And Father is in distress."

"I see," Gohgei said, an expression of shock and sorrow crossing his face. "I must apologize again. We don't get much news from Ryuten. My ignorance has pained you more. I seem to have intruded in some delicate matters."

"Oh, no, Gohgei, you couldn't have known," Asahi told him anxiously.

"Still," Ayeka put in, "it would be best to discuss this in closer company."

"I quite understand," Gohgei agreed. Just then Gohgei's food arrived. "The food here is wonderful, isn't it?" he commented, and all at the table agreed. The boy grinned as he returned to his grandmother.

"That actually does remind me of something that happened only a few days ago," Gohgei commented. "I was eating here, in this restaurant, when some of the guys were talking about the mining robots they have here. They're similar to the mining robots on Peragus - have you been to Peragus, Tenchi?"

"No, no I haven't," Tenchi chuckled ruefully - he was not very well galactically traveled even despite his recent adventures.

Gohgei nodded, then added, "Well, I should say the mining robots here on Yatsuka are similar to others in purpose, not form. The properties of Hielzen S requires many modifications from standard mining robots. I don't know much about that myself. But the guys were talking about some of the adjustments they had to make. You wouldn't believe how much overtime they work...

* * *

An Hour Later

"...and so that's why it's best to take two changes of clothes with you on any intragalactic voyage," Gohgei concluded.

"Quite," Ayeka agreed politely. To be fair, he hadn't exactly monopolized the conversation, and a lot of the past hour had been spent on his returning the friendly greetings of the other restaurant patrons. But did his story really need to be that long, she wondered? In any event, it was time to take action. Seizing on her opening, she said, "Gohgei, it was such a pleasure to meet you. If Lady Asahi finds it agreeable, perhaps we might all take a walk together." Ayeka shot Asahi a significant glance.

Asahi caught it and agreed, "Oh yes, let's. As soon as possible."

Gohgei was agreeable, and appeared perfectly composed and comprehending of the situation, while Tenchi was wondering to himself why exactly Ayeka had looked at Asahi like that.

After about half an hour more, the entire group had returned to the deserted outskirts of town where they had first set foot on Yatsuka. Asahi removed her key from concealment and grasped it tightly. It glowed in return, and suddenly all of them, including Gohgei, had been teleported aboard Mimasaka.

Gohgei was entirely unsurprised, and even looked about the onboard forest fondly. "Mimasaka still looks well," he commented. "The trees are much taller than when I was here last."

Asahi's key glowed, and she said with a shy smile, "Mimasaka says it has been too long since you've been aboard."

Tenchi felt like he understood a little better now. Somehow or another, Ayeka had been checking with Asahi whether it was alright for them to invite Gohgei onto Mimasaka. Since he had been here before, evidently Asahi and Mimasaka trusted him. So, probably that was what the glancing between Ayeka and Asahi at the restaurant was about. Wouldn't it, Tenchi wondered, have been simpler just to have whispered?

In any event, Asahi now looked at Gohgei sadly and sighed. Sasami put her arm around Asahi's shoulders, earning her a grateful glance from Asahi. Asahi finally managed to say, "Gohgei, my father has been accused of murdering Master Houran. Tatetsuki has had my father imprisoned, and he is poised to become the next royal tree carver."

"That is terrible news," Gohgei said somberly, "and I feel sorrow for your pain. Do you need my assistance?"

Asahi could only incline her head affirmatively, for she was near to tears again.

"Then I will help to see that justice is done," he told her solemnly. "I believe you've come to the right place. We can best begin to help your father from here."

As Sasami slipped off her wig with a sigh of relief, Ayeka told Gohgei, "I thank you, Gohgei, for your assistance in this matter. We have need to investigate the Hielzen S mines. Can you aid us?"

"Indeed," he agreed. "There is something worth investigating there, I am sure. And I shall help you to do it."

* * *

Next Chapter

"Next chapter we'll be sneaking into the mining complex of Lord Ohsa," Washu informs everyone.

"That raises an interesting ethical problem," Gohgei points out. "Presumably we'll be using my security guard credentials to get in. But isn't it wrong of me to let unauthorized persons into the facilities? Especially considering that it is my job to prevent that?"

"We're doing it for a good reason," Ryoko protests.

Gohgei points out with a smile, "Ah, but the ends don't justify the means. Just because Lord Ohsa is a criminal doesn't make it right for me to be a criminal."

"I think it's time for an ethics class!" Washu proclaims, putting on her professor's cap.

Sasami says to the audience, "Once we graduate, look for us in the next chapter, No Need For Incriminating Evidence!"

"My career is in a nosedive," laments Kiyone, "from detective to vigilante!"

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Well, as you've probably noticed, some of the situation on Yatsuka, and a good deal about the introduction of Gohgei, have been changed from Hitoshi Okuda's manga. In the manga, Gohgei was introduced among the workers in the Hielzen S mines, who worked in nearly slavelike conditions. Instead, I have robot miners, and most of the sentients working at the mines are geologists, roboticists, security guards, accountants, etc."

"Also, in the manga, I don't believe the restaurant existed at all. And in the manga, the grandson had only just been born. The grandfather had been jailed by Lord Ohsa, whereas in my story - ooh. Where is the grandfather." Dragonwiles riffles through some scrolls and computer documents, then says a little too quickly, "Why, the grandfather works at the mines in my story! That'll work- yeah!" Dragonwiles attempts to inconspicuously enter some notes in a computer document. Dragonwiles then mutters, "Uh-oh, what did I do with the boy's parents in my story? Uh, I guess they're working in the mines too. Oh no, can't even remember what they were doing in manga."

Returning from the reverie, Dragonwiles adds, "Oh, and also, Peragus, which I had Gohgei refer to in the prelude to one of his long-winded stories, is actually a fuel mining planet from a game for the personal computer and Xbox, which is Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. I do not own that game or Peragus."


	40. No Need For Incriminating Evidence

No Need For Incriminating Evidence

Ayeka bows to the audience and says, "Dragonwiles has asked me again to be your DJ for a chapter. The song I plan to play today is an Earth tune called 'Secret Agent Man.' Dragonwiles does not own this song, but he assures me that it has a long and storied tradition."

Dragonwiles mutters, "I said it was an 'oldie', but I guess it's about the same thing."

* * *

A figure in a large, black cloak strode along the street, then stopped in front of a restaurant with a cheerful sign. He turned his head to observe the boy who had ceased washing the windows to stare.

"The Juraian stench clings to you," the cloaked figure said contemptuously, its reptilian eye observing the child for a moment, then scrutinizing the establishment's exterior more closely.

The boy's grandmother bustled out of the restaurant and stood in front of him, shouting querulously, "If you're not here for food, be on your way, stranger!"

"If I were to harm something so weak as that brat," the figure said, turning its head away, "my brothers would hold me in contempt."

The figure continued moving down the street, out of town.

* * *

Aboard, Mimasaka, Gohgei told Tenchi and his companions, "Lord Ohsa's involved in something shady. Most everyone knows it. That's why he's started hiring goons - to keep people from finding out what exactly is going on. You met some in the restaurant."

"Gohgei, you haven't been doing anything dangerous, have you?" Asahi asked, alarmed.

He shook his head and said reassuringly, "No, it's only come to physical conflict once, in the course of duty. I was on patrol at the mines when I found those goons behind one of the ore warehouses, beating up a townsperson who had stood up to them. The goons tried bribes and threats on me, but I managed to disperse them without permanent injury on either side."

Ayeka thought a moment, then said, "We need some sort of evidence to convict Lord Ohsa of a crime."

Sasami added, "And we need to link him to Tatetsuki, so people will realize they're both bad and Asahi's father was wrongfully accused!"

"That should be easy," Ryoko commented. "Let's get to doctoring some evidence then!"

"Of course I want true evidence, Ryoko!" Ayeka snapped. "I am not in the business of promoting injustice throughout the empire!"

"You could be more clear," Ryoko teased.

Washu put in, "Have you noticed anything suspicious at the mines, Gohgei?"

Gohgei put a finger to his chin for a moment, then said, "Asahi, one of your father's other friends here at the mines noticed that during Tatetsuki's most recent visits, some of the local hoodlums were surreptitiously loading something onto Tatetsuki's personal vessel. Perhaps there is ore smuggling occurring."

"Wait, is this Hielzen S ore illegal?" Tenchi asked.

"No," Kiyone clarified, "but since the planet is Juraian, it'd be illegal for Lord Ohsa to ship or sell Hielzen S without paying taxes to Jurai on it."

"If Lord Ohsa were doing that, then he probably forged his records to cover it up, right Ayeka?" Sasami asked.

Washu winked at Sasami, "Excellent idea. We don't have to gather incriminating evidence. I bet Lord Ohsa's probably got some for us already!"

"Huh?" Sasami asked, not sure how this followed.

"You reminded me," Washu explained. "It'd be hard for Lord Ohsa to keep track of his real mining operations with fake books. And he'd want to have something to offer the Juraian Royal Family if they ever did find out what he was up to. So I bet Ohsa's got real books and all sorts of other evidence against Tatetsuki somewhere in his palace. The real books would implicate Tatetsuki very strongly, so they'd be evidence enough for a good plea-bargain."

Mihoshi enthused, "That's brilliant, Washu! I wish we'd come up with that! Don't you, too, Kiyone?"

"Yes," Kiyone responded dully.

"Well, this oughta be really simple," Ryoko postulated. "Gohgei should be able to help us get into Ohsa's place. We knock out whatever guards he's got, grab the stuff, and leave."

"There is a problem with that," Gohgei noted.

"Hey, we're on the good guys' side here!" Ryoko huffed. "I don't see what's so wrong with the plan!"

"The moral aspects are problematic," Gohgei concurred with a smile, "but the real problem is that I'm a guard at Lord Ohsa's mines. I don't have any way of entering his palace."

Ayeka allowed herself only a small smile at the sight of Ryoko simmering with irritation and embarrassment, before saying primly, "We shall of course conduct this operation in an entirely legal way. As a member of the Juraian Royal Family, I am entirely authorized to conduct a surprise inspection into the conduct of noblemen's business affairs. What any guards we may encounter should choose to do in response is their responsibility."

Sasami leapt up and put her hands in the air, cheeing, "No disguises!" Ryo-ohki cavorted around her, simply because she liked cavorting.

"Now that's more like it," Ryoko grinned, already thinking through what her responses to the guards' responses would be.

Kiyone thought to herself that this sort of royal power lent itself to abuse, and had many times before in galactic history, if she recalled her lessons correctly. On the other hand, from what she'd seen on the planet, Lord Ohsa's patronage was allowing the goons to develop full-fledged organized crime. She couldn't stand to see that happening. Hopefully, removing Lord Ohsa and instating a new ruler would nip this threat in the bud.

* * *

About a half-hour later, as Earthlings reckon time, Washu had used Mimasaka's sensors to determine a blueprint of Lord Ohsa's palace, and several guesses as to where he would keep valuable items. Washu volunteered herself, Mihsoshi, and Sasami to remain aboard Mimasaka to guard Lady Asahi, much to everyone's relief.

The palace had a standard anti-teleportation field, so Mimasaka teleported Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Kiyone, and Gohgei, to just outside the garden entrance.

The two guards on duty in this area quickly stood up and rushed out of the shade of the tree where they had been resting. Ayeka looked them in the eye and declared, "I am Princess Ayeka Masaki Jurai, here to conduct a surprise investigation of Lord Ohsa. Open the door to his palace at once."

The guards looked at each other a moment, then one said disbelievingly, "Yeah, right."

"I can prove it-" Ayeka began to say, but neither appeared interested. One drew a weapon while the other raised a mouthpiece.

Before they could raise an alarm, Kiyone flicked her arm out. Her yo-yo bashed one guard in the head, and another flick of Kiyone's forearm slammed it into the other guard's skull. They collapsed, concussed, to the ground.

"Was that a yo-yo?" Tenchi asked, stupefied.

"Yes," Kiyone replied as she handcuffed the guards and dragged them behind some decorative bushes, out of sight.

"Wow," Tenchi commented, for lack of anything else to say.

Ayeka considered the palace's garden door. "Is there any way to get in without alerting a security system?" she wondered aloud.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Gohgei admitted.

"Oh, let's just get going already!" Ryoko said exasperatedly, ripping the door off its hinges and throwing it to the ground at her feet.

"Wow," Tenchi commented.

A voice on an intercom began to announce, "Intruder alert, intruder alert."

"Wonderful!" Ayeka said sarcastically, glaring at Ryoko.

"Are we going or not?" Ryoko demanded, stepping briskly into the palace.

Not to be outdone, Ayeka marched in and took up a position at Ryoko's side. Tenchi and Gohgei followed, while Kiyone took the rear, alert to everything behind their group.

As they moved into another hallway, they spotted several guards running towards them. The guards saw them and drew blasters. Ayeka's network of shield logs created a vertical plane to block any potential attack against the companions while Ayeka shouted, "Halt! I am Princess Ayeka of Jurai! Lower your weapons!"

The guards, unheeding, took aim and were about to fire despite the shield when Ryoko teleported behind them and swiftly knocked them unconscious.

"They don't seem to believe you're a princess," Ryoko commented. "I thought it'd be obvious, seeing as you are so stuck-up."

Kiyone said tersely, "We should keep moving."

They did so, but two more guards ran up behind them. Kiyone used her yo-yo to knock them out. The guards were still shocked that anyone had actually breached the palace, and so frightened that they were firing their blasters randomly as they came around the corner.

"So reckless," Ayeka muttered disapprovingly at the guards' still forms, and Kiyone nodded before they all moved on.

* * *

"Here's the first likely location for him to keep it," Kiyone said a few moments later as she double-checked the blueprint Washu had given them, with notes on the probable location of the data they needed to recover. Their present location was a secure vault in one of the more fortified areas of the palace.

Ryoko summoned her energy saber and melted a hole around the vault door's deadbolt. The door, large enough for a person to enter, swung out with no resistance when she pulled on it.

The vault was about ten meters square, crammed with jewels, precious artwork, cash, bank notes, and stock certificates.

After a quick but thorough search, everyone groaned.

"This is just his money!" Ryoko said for everyone as she slammed the door shut in disgust. Without its deadbolt, it would no longer stay closed, so it rebounded slightly. Ayeka pushed it to a complete stop, flush with the jamb.

"Let's just go to the room Washu marked in the middle of the palace," Tenchi suggested. "That'd be a pretty secure location."

"A wise suggestion, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka agreed, and the group headed towards the center of the palace.

On their way, they stumbled upon some disorganized and scattered guards, who were quickly rendered unconscious.

In this manner they reached the central room of the palace. Guarding the door were a pair of giant sentrybots, who menacingly unfolded themselves to stand three-and-a-half meters tall, and trained four guns each on the companions.

"Uh-oh," Tenchi commented.

Almost before he was done saying it, Ayeka had used her Juraian abilities to fly forward at one of the robots and chop off all of its guns, and Ryoko had fired an energy quarrel from her palm to destroy the other robot's processing units and memory.

"No energy shields on those guardbots," Gohgei commented, stroking his chin. "I don't know robots, but even I know that's odd."

"Someone cheated this Lord Ohsa," Kiyone theorized.

Ryoko said, "I'm betting he wanted to say, 'Hey, I'm not a bumpkin from nowhere! Look at my sophisticated, overpriced guardbots!'" Then she shot a look at Ayeka and said, "And you could give me more warning next time. I was going to take out the other robot too! You're lucky I saw you move in time and didn't fire at the other bot!"

"I am more than capable of handling opponents such as these," Ayeka sniffed.

"Let's just look in the room," Tenchi pleaded.

Ryoko was about to melt around the lock on this door when she noticed something about the door. She whispered to the others, with a puzzled glance, "Someone's in there!"

Kiyone held her blaster at the ready while Tenchi and Ryoko did the same with their swords. Ayeka summoned her logs about herself and took firm hold of her hilt. Gohgei watched the door ahead of them calmly but attentively.

Ryoko flung open the unlocked door. Inside they could see computer screens and data equipment. Several cases of data records had been torn open by some sort of sharp claws, and shattered data records and computer media littered the floor. A cloaked figure was surveying the damage when it heard the noise of the door and began to speak.

The figure turned to face them and asked sharply, "What?" It was hard to read the expression of the masked face, especially since only a reptilian eye showed through, but the voice had indicated surprise. Then it remarked, "Ah, I thought I hadn't been so clumsy as to activate the security system here."

Ayeka looked prim while Ryoko glared at the caped intruder. Tenchi asked, "Who are you? And what have you been doing in there?"

"My mission is nearly complete, and I don't really care about you if you don't get in my way," the figure informed him. "So stand aside, that I may fulfill my last task and depart."

A multitude of footsteps came their way. Among the first in the party was a tall man in ostentatious robes, carrying a long staff that had an odd, metallic sheen to it. He had pointed ears, dark orange skin, and long black hair and eyebrows. Upon seeing the wreckage done by the cloaked figure, he began to curse and exclaimed, "What did I hire guards for!"

The cloaked man replied with relish, "Ah, Lord Ohsa, you arrive at last. Your precious recordings are already destroyed."

"Who put you up to this? What do you want?" Lord Ohsa demanded angrily.

"Tatetsuki gave me a message for you," the cloaked figure exulted. "He said he did not appreciate you recording his conversations with you. In his generosity, Tatetsuki will continue to buy your Hielzen S. But the next time you contemplate betrayal, contemplate how easily I was able to infiltrate your palace. And how easily a life can be ended, at any time my master should wish it."

Lord Ohsa's expression reflected his conflicting emotions of fear and anger, and his skin began to turn purple.

Ryoko swore, "Now what do we do! Our evidence is destroyed!"

"Lord Ohsa!" Ayeka said sharply, and then turned to the cloaked figure, "And you, sir!" She said to both of them, "I am the Princess Ayeka Masaki Jurai. I expect an answer to the questions I am about to bring you."

"The missing princess?" Lord Ohsa scoffed. "With no other Juraians in your party? You're an imposter, a criminal in his gang!"

The cloaked figure uttered, "You do stink like a Juraian. But these persons are not my companions. And now it is time for me to depart, so I would advise all to leave me be." His visible eye glared at everyone in the room.

Lord Ohsa's anger rippled in his voice as he chuckled, "Oh no. You see, the local mobsters that have unfortunately sprung up on this planet will take care of all of you. Perhaps Tatetsuki will treat me with more respect after that."

He turned and walked out of the room, ignoring Ayeka's commands to stop. She considered calling in Azaka and Kamadaki, but if more enemies attacked, she wanted the robots to remain with those aboard Mimasaka.

Tenchi recognized some of the thugs in the room as being those who had tried to enforce a protection racket upon the restaurant. The leader of that gang recognized them too, as he sneered at Gohgei and said, "I told you I had friends."

"Yes, but are they friends worth having?" Gohgei asked seriously.

The cloaked figure began to run forward, then, as it reached the front of the crowd of thugs, pivoted in place and slew all within reach with giant, metallic claws. The mobsters, not having expected such stiff resistance, screamed and fell back, clearing a path for him. The cloaked thing began to run towards the door.

Ryoko flew to just in front of the door, saying, "We still need some answers from you." The cloaked figure barely dodged Ryoko's saber by pivoting its body, then lashed out at her with its claws. Ryoko, however, brought her arm up sharply and caught the thing under its wrist, sweeping its claws harmlessly upwards. This did not appear to disturb the thing overmuch - as its arm was raised up, the cloak fell back a bit, revealing a curious mixture of mechanical components and natural muscles.

"No need to waste your talents here," Gohgei told her, having suddenly appeared beside her. Tenchi and the others were easily dispersing the remaining mobsters as Gohgei continued, "Why don't you locate Lord Ohsa while I deal with this one?"

Ryoko shrugged and flew away, while the cloaked thing turned away from Gohgei and made to run out the door. Gohgei calmly punched it across its mask, sending it reeling into the hall. Tenchi and Ayeka ran past, but the thing did not seem to notice them. Instead, it turned its face towards Gohgei.

"A Gagutian," the cloaked thing rasped as it regained its balance. "At last."

Gohgei frowned, a rare occurrence. "How did you know?"

"We are built to know what hits us," the cloaked thing explained vaguely. "I have trained my whole life to be able to fight your kind. Reveal your true strength, and your name. I shall tell you my name, and strive to make this a combat worthy of you."

Gohgei paused, then nodded.

"I am Mushima, of the Shima brothers," the cloaked thing said proudly.

"And I am Gohgei, the Gagutian," Gohgei replied as he began to metamorphose.

* * *

Ryoko flew throughout the palace, trying to pick up the trail of the fleeing lord. Tenchi and Ayeka were running, trying to do the same.

It so happened that Tenchi and Ayeka came upon him first, lounging in a comfortable chair with two thugs keeping watch behind him, apparently convinced that all was taken care of. When he saw them, his skin turned a darker shade of ochre, as he asked wonderingly, "How did you escape all of them?"

Ayeka exclaimed, "I am the Princess-"

The Lord leapt to his feet and picked up his staff, which had been leaning against his chair. "No matter," he grunted while flourishing his staff, "this has been tempered with Hielzen S. Your imitation energy swords can't cut it, and when it hits you-"

Tenchi seethed. Suddenly he saw the old woman being terrorized in her own restaurant, by thugs this man introduced to the planet for his own gain. Tenchi ran forward and swung with his sword at Lord Ohsa. The lord brought his staff up to counter his blow. Tenchi could feel his sword cut cleanly through Lord Ohsa's staff. The next thing he knew, he was falling backwards, and there was a green shield between himself and the rest of the room. Beyond the shield, there was a huge explosion, then silence. Tenchi stepped back quickly and blinked, his ears ringing. Ayeka's shielding network of tiny logs hung in the air, forming a curtain between the side of the room he and Ayeka were on, and the side of the room Lord Ohsa and the thugs were on. The shields disappeared after a moment.

There was an enormous scorch mark on the opposite wall. Lord Ohsa, badly burned, was sprawled on his back on top of his overturned chair, which was on fire. The two thugs had also been terribly burned, one crumpled behind the chair, the other slumped against the wall.

Ayeka kicked Ohsa out of the smoldering chair to prevent further harm, then looked at Tenchi and said, "I apologize, Lord Tenchi. Unfortunately, even a Juraian network has some delay between detection of an event and its activation. Also, I am afraid your hearing may suffer temporarily; my shield network is programmed to block radiating energy transfer at the expense of sonic energy transfer. Are you well?"

"Uh, I'm fine, I guess," Tenchi replied. "What just happened?"

"What just happened?" Ryoko demanded as she flew into the room.

"Apparently Hielzen S explodes when you cut it," Tenchi surmised.

Ryoko shrieked, "It what!" She flew towards Tenchi and began examining him carefully.

"Hey, Ayeka had her shield network up, I'm fine!" Tenchi tried to reassure her. Ryoko pursed her lips while Ayeka announced primly, "They should all survive, to some extent, given rapid medical attention. We'll take Lord Ohsa to Mimasaka, where he can be restrained for attempting to kidnap members of the Royal Family." Having said this, she nonchalantly slung Lord Ohsa, then another thug, over her shoulders.

Tenchi, catching himself staring at this display of strength, said, "I wonder how Kiyone and Gohgei are doing. Let's go check on them."

After he left the room, Ayeka started to head towards the third thug. Ryoko flew over and picked him up.

"Why thank you, Ryo-" Ayeka began to say, then broke off as Ryoko tossed the thug onto Ayeka's head and flew off. The other thug, unbalanced on the pile of bodies, fell to the floor. "Thank you very much, indeed, monster woman," Ayeka grumbled as she picked up the other thug herself, encumbered by the other bodies she was carrying.

* * *

Kiyone had been stepping over and around the dead mobsters, and slapping restraints on the unconscious and incapacitated mobsters, muttering their rights out of habit, when she heard Mushima introduce himself. Slapping the last restraint on a prisoner, she looked out the door just in time to see Gohgei add at least half a meter to his already great height. Straight black hair cascaded off his previous bald head till it reached the small of his back. His skin darkened, and his eyes and pointed ears grew to about twice their normal size. Knobs formed on his shoulders, and sharp slashing blades of bone grew off his elbows.

She watched the ensuing melee in astonishment for several minutes, until she heard the pounding of feet, then Tenchi's voice as he said in amazement, "Who is that? And where's Gohgei?"

Kiyone shouted into the hall, "That is Gohgei!"

Tenchi, Ryoko, and eventually Ayeka watched in amazement as Gohgei and Mushima battled. At first it seemed that Mushima would have the edge in maneuverability, but Tenchi watched in astonishment as Gohgei rapidly sidestepped one of Mushima's swipes, then the next, and even avoided Mushima's sudden third swipe. Gohgei then launched a fist with incredible speed at the cloaked figure's face, punching so hard that Mushima was flung into a wall. Just after Mushima impacted, Gohgei was before him again, punching again and again. Mushima clawed at Gohgei's arms, and Gohgei gave some ground, allowing Mushima to pry himself out of the wall and strike again. Gohgei shoved these new attacks aside and delivered a punishing blow to Mushima's midsection. It was unclear what happened through the cloak, but there was a sound like crystal shattering in addition to Mushima's grunt of pain.

Mushima collapsed to the floor and rasped, "I yield. Clearly I have not yet trained enough to equal a Gagutian. Nevertheless, I thank you for this opportunity."

Gohgei's voice, several tones deeper, responded, "You may go. I bear no grudge against you. But as long as you work for Tatetsuki, foe of my friend Lord Nomori Takebe, we shall be enemies."

"So Lady Asahi Takebe did find help," rasped Mushima. "I never thought she'd find this much."

Ayeka commanded Mushima, "Tell Tatetsuki that we, Princess Ayeka Masaki Jurai, are coming soon to investigate his charges against Lord Nomori - and that we are very displeased already with Tatetuski's conduct, in sending you on a mission of destruction to one of our planets."

"The message will be delivered," Mushima acknowledged as he limped away.

Once he was out of sight, Gohgei relaxed and began slowly to return to normal, though his sudden profusion of hair remained.

Ryoko asked, "So, just what are you, Gohgei?"

"A Gagutian," he replied with a smile, "a species shunned or feared. Would you please do me two favors? First, would you please not tell Lady Asahi about this?"

"Of course," Ayeka agreed immediately.

"And what else?" Kiyone inquired.

"Would someone please give me a haircut before we get back to Mimasaka?" Gohgei asked. "The hair remains, you see."

* * *

A few hours later, Gohgei, Asahi, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, Washu, Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Ryo-ohki, in no disguises whatsoever, walked through the doors of the restaurant they had first entered that morning. There was a silence as everyone stared at them.

The old woman left her chopping block, came around the counter, and said in a quavering voice, "You're the ones who stood up to Lord Ohsa, aren't you?"

Tenchi looked around the restaurant, finding it hard to tell what anyone thought about it. Finally, he simply said, "Yes, we did."

"Your dinners tonight are my gift to you!" the old woman exclaimed jubilantly, and every patron in the restaurant began cheering and leaping to their feet in excitement.

* * *

After the first two courses, Tenchi found himself pleasantly stuffed, as did most of the others, though Gohgei and Mihoshi were still enjoying their meals. Nearly all the patrons had thanked them profusely three or four times, and many were still gathered around just to stare at the amazing offworlders. Though unnerving at first, their generous natures reminded Tenchi of his neighbors out in the country on Earth, and he soon felt completely at ease.

"So, what's the plan now?" Washu asked the table at large. "I doubt all the evidence linking Tatetsuki and Ohsa is destroyed. A good prosecutor and investigative team could come up with plenty."

Ayeka shook her head, "We should proceed to Ryuten at once. I do not like the thought of Tatetsuki putting these Shima brothers, whatever they are, up to mischief there."

Sasami noted, "I hadn't realized you were knowledgeable about legal matters, too, Little Washu!"

"Oh, that was ages ago, lots has probably changed," Washu said, modest for a change. "I had to learn fast, when I was put on trial."

Tenchi blinked, but before he had a chance to say anything, Mihoshi asked Asahi, "So, how did you and Gohgei know each other?"

Asahi explained, "Our parents were friends for a long time, so that's how we met."

Gohgei explained, "In fact, sometimes Lord Nomori asked me to babysit Asahi! But, that was obviously a while ago. Since then, Asahi has grown into the lovely young lady you see today."

"Thank you," Asahi said softly, looking down in shyness. After a few moments, her cheeks began to match the shade of the condiment she was steadily pouring on her food.

The boy waiter visibly gathered his courage, then walked over to Ryoko and Ryo-ohki and asked, "Miss, may I please pet him?"

"He's a she, but go ahead," Ryoko said kindly, simultaneously with Ryo-ohki leaping off the large table and into the boy's hands with a "Meow!". Tenchi smiled as the boy burbled thanks and stroked Ryo-ohki's dark brown fur.

"This is great!" the boy said after a few moments. "I bet the other one felt just like you," he said conversationally to Ryo-ohki.

Ryo-ohki turned her head and uttered a surprised "Meow!" while Ryoko asked anticipatorily, "What other one?"

The boy told them, "Oh, a while back, a lady with long silver hair, and a creature that looked just like her," he petted Ryo-ohki some more, "except white, came through here and left again."

"Meow? Meow!" Ryo-ohki said, looking significantly back at Ryoko.

"Nagi and Ken-ohki?" Tenchi breathed.

"I wonder what they were doing here," Kiyone wondered aloud, putting her fingers to her chin in thought.

Mihoshi suggested, "Buying a vacation home?"

The boy, seeing how interesting this story was for the offworlders, offered his last tidbit with as much flourish as he could, "She didn't say much, but I did hear her saying something. She said something, somethin' like this: "Well, that's the hundredth one.""

Ayeka murmured, "The hundred criminals I ordered Nagi to capture, as part of her sentence. She must have fulfilled it."

One of the locals said, "Hey, Gohgei! What exactly did happen in Lord Ohsa's palace?"

"It was an amazing adventure," Gohgei began, and the others settled in for what would surely be a lengthy tale.

* * *

Next Chapter

A self-satisfied man in elegant robes takes the stage and announces, "I am Tatetsuki, the much-maligned noble that Tenchi and his friends hope to subdue. But I'm much more experienced in politics than they, and I've still got the two other Shima brothers to help me! I'm confident I will win the day."

On cue, two more cloaked figures, the other Shima brothers, appeared in the shadows behind Tatetsuki.

"So, next time," Tatetsuki continues, "enjoy witnessing my mastery of the Hou School, in No Need For a Coroner!"

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes.

"Well, this chapter also proceeds very differently from the action in the manga. In the manga, the action in Lord Ohsa's palace proceeds very differently from what I've described. Astute readers will notice that entire scenes have been left out - and also, because of the changes I've made to her, Minagi didn't appear. Minagi, unfortunately, won't be appearing for a while in my story, because in my story she is awaiting trial.

"Also, Gohgei and Mushima are supposed to face off on Mimasaka after Mushima boards her and knocks out Lady Asahi. I changed this because I felt like it, and it made slightly more sense to me to have Gohgei let Mushima go if Mushima hadn't hurt Lady Asahi.

"In the original manga, Hielzen S, was a sentient metal which glows red when Juraian energy flows through it. It also emitted deadly radiation when first mined, which meant that miners had to wait a day or so before working further around it. I've removed or altered both of those properties. Now it explodes when coming into physical contact with Juraian energy. As I mentioned before, in chapter 38, "No Need for Planning," it is unstable in the presence of large quantities of energy, and that is one of the consequences. Please refer to "No Need for Planning," for more information on the differences and similarities between my Hielzen S and the manga's Hielzen S. No, there won't be a quiz!"


	41. No Need For a Coroner

No Need For a Coroner

"I'm Tenchi," Tenchi introduces himself to the audience, "and, wow, I don't think I get to be your DJ too often. Well, anyways, I've been asked to be your DJ for this chapter, and I chose the song that always tends to play during 'Star Wars: Return of the Jedi' when Luke and the Emperor are confronting each other. Not that Dragonwiles owns either of those characters. He doesn't own the song, either, OK?" Tenchi presses some buttons, and the dramatic brasses begin to shout.

* * *

They were leaving at last for Ryuten, sister planet of Jurai, luxurious resort world and fabled nursery of the space trees.

"We'll be able to free Father soon, won't we, Princess Ayeka?" Asahi asked hopefully.

Ayeka looked seriously at her. "It may not be that easy. We do not yet have any evidence incriminating Tatetsuki. With your father accused of murder, it will be difficult to release him, even with bond."

"Still," Ayeka continued more encouragingly, "your father has displayed integrity in the past. I am convinced that the truth will bear him out in the end."

Asahi nodded seriously. "I wonder if some of Father's disciples could help us?"

Ayeka said with concern, "I think we shall indeed need to visit them. I hope they have done nothing rash."

* * *

Tatetsuki worked smoothly before the crowd, precisely carving the space tree with the ancient tools. The public demonstration was performed flawlessly, using all the skill and grace of the ancient Hou school.

With a great smile crossing his face, he performed one of the great techniques, one he had only just learned. The crowd clapped and exclaimed in awe. Tatetsuki could hear some voices saying, "Just like old Master Houran!"

One old man, towards the back of the crowd, however, knew better. "He has not practiced that technique for more than a week, at most, yet he applies it to the tree at such a vulnerable location? He is showing off to us at the expense of the tree! His face, his stance, his movements, they all together agree, Tatetsuki is full of arrogance and ambition! Though I cannot hear it, I know - the tree is crying! It is-"

Suddenly the old man felt himself seized and taken away. "Wh- what!" he exclaimed. "But, but I have more to think! Many more thoughts! More grandiose condemnation of Tatetuski! Many, many more..." he continued to exclaim as the guards dragged him off.

Tatetsuki shook his head. Thoughts? Had the old man even realized he was talking out loud?

The mood was ruined. Tatetsuki continued the demonstration, but it was hard to stomach such public ridicule. He was Master Houran's best student, the most technically skilled of all the tree carvers, and all that old man could babble about was frivolous, unprovable accusations.

* * *

For some time, the demonstration continued. Tatetsuki got back into the rhythm of his work, but looked up as he became aware of a disturbance in the crowd. He looked up and saw to his surprise, Princess Ayeka and two others approaching him. He hadn't expected her so soon. He had assumed they'd remain on Yatsuka longer, or go to Jurai.

He bowed, as did the rest of the crowd. As he straightened, he took in the princess' companions, trying to guess which might be the Gagutian that Mushima had told him about. All he saw was a young Juraian nobleman he couldn't recall having seen before, and a child with vivid red hair and an adult's face.

"Why, welcome to Ryuten, Princess Ayeka. We weren't expecting your arrival, or I would be in a better position to offer you refreshment," Tatetsuki told her, the perfect picture of a hospitable lord.

In turn, Ayeka responded as though nothing at all were wrong. "No need to apologize, I am here on business, Lord Tatetsuki." She paused a precise moment, then half turned to each side as she introduced her companions, "This is Lord Tenchi, and Little Washu."

Tatetsuki was taken aback. Every tree carver knew the name of Tenchi - as the space tree key carried by the king of Jurai or his heir. Nobody was actually named that. And was this redheaded child with an adult's face really Washu, or someone named after the vanished scientist?

"Lord Tatetsuki," Ayeka said critically, intruding on his speculations, "I presume that Mushima bore our message to you?"

Tatetsuki managed only half a frown before fixing a neutral expression on his face. It could, after all, have been worse - the Gagutian could've defeated Mushima before Mushima had destroyed the incriminating videos. "Yes, I did," Tatetsuki said calmly, "and I fear there must be some misunderstanding. I had instructed Mushima to investigate. He must've acted on his own."

Ayeka's eyes narrowed. It was bad enough that he would do evil, but that he would abandon one of his agents who had become inconvenient was even more despicable.

She opened her eyes wider, seeing that Tenchi, beside her, was starting to tremble with rage. Ayeka was almost ready to do the same, and there was nothing further to be gained here. She had wanted to offer Tatetsuki a chance to present evidence in his favor, or even ask forgiveness, out of fairness and to uphold justice, but he was clearly not willing to yield. Unsurprising, but disappointing and hateful. She guessed that Tenchi shared her wish to strike him down at this moment, but that would not be proper, and they had no hard evidence with which to successfully accuse him.

"I must go now, and attend to certain vital matters," Princess Ayeka said.

He bowed and said, "May I ask you, during your stay here, to look into the matter of Lord Takebe's followers? They have grown insubordinate and aggressive since their master was jailed for murdering Master Houran. I fear they may take to violence shortly."

"I shall look into the matter," Ayeka told him, with an unyielding look.

She, Tenchi, and Washu left. Tatetsuki finished the demonstration halfheartedly, then hurried to his chambers to summon the Shima brothers. He had to marshal his forces soon.

As Ayeka, Tenchi, and Washu proceeded down a sidestreet, Washu proffered an opinion of Tatetsuki involving several very strong words.

Ayeka frowned and said, "Little Washu, that is very disagreeable."

"Yeah, you were thinking it too," Washu said carelessly. "Advantage of looking like a kid is you get to say what you're thinking."

Ayeka retorted, "Actually, I wasn't thinking of something so crude or vulgar!"

Tenchi said in a perplexed voice, "Hey, who are you?" A young man had suddenly appeared before them, crouched in a bow.

He said to them, "Princess Ayeka, Lord Tenchi, Little Washu, I am one of Lord Takebe's followers."

"So, you heard our futile diplomacy with Tatetsuki?" Washu asked, folding her arms behind her head.

The young man continued, "Yes. We had hoped that Lord Takebe's daughter would reach you-"

"Lady Asahi did reach us," Ayeka said quickly. "She is quite safe."

"That is wonderful news," said the young man, who now looked hopeful where before he had been resigned. "So you know of our plight."

"I do. But how to expose Tatetsuki's corruption and free Lord Takebe is not yet entirely clear to me," Ayeka said thoughtfully.

"If you will allow it, Princess," he said eagerly, "we, the disciples of Lord Nomori Takebe, can assist you with that."

* * *

A short time later, they continued their conversation aboard the Mimasaka.

Asahi said with horror, "Tatetsuki has the book?"

"I am sorry, my lady," the young disciple told her. "It was seized as evidence in the case against your father. Tatetsuki bribed a guard to obtain it. With it, he has now been able to learn all the ancient wisdom of the Hou school, imparted to the successor of the school. His claim to be the true successor has been strengthened. I apologize."

"Relax, it wasn't your fault," Washu told him.

Ryoko nudged the conversation along, "So, I hear you've got some dirt on Tatetsuki?"

The disciple said triumphantly, "Yes! We have been able to hide, from Tatetsuki's spies and his three agents, the High Coroner of Ryuten!"

Kiyone said, impressed, "That should be tremendously helpful."

Asahi said in surprise, "I thought the High Coroner had ruled Master Houran's death a murder. How else would Tatetsuki have grounds to accuse my father?"

"Yes," the disciple nodded, "but the report was forged when Tatetsuki couldn't buy out the coroner. He fled to us for protection, though Tatetsuki claims we have intimidated him and forced him into hiding. The coroner will affirm to you, Princess Ayeka, that Master Houran's death was of natural causes. We also have evidence of Tatetsuki's bribing Ryuten's ministers and officials. Until you came, my lords and ladies, there was no one we could come to who would uphold justice."

"Then Father is cleared!" Lady Asahi breathed.

"Not so fast," cautioned Washu. "Now that we're here, his hand is forced. Tatetsuki'll make every effort to find and kill the coroner before he can testify."

"Well, we're not going to let him get away with anything more!" Tenchi declared, his jaw clenching.

"I agree, but I am concerned that Lord Takebe is similarly in danger," Gohgei said, putting his thumb and finger to his chin.

Ayeka bowed her head and thought carefully, then looked up and pronounced, "I am prepared to set Lord Nomori Takebe free, until the situation can be more fully resolved. My decree alone, however, may not be enough to guarantee his safety until we can get him out of his prison. We need someone who is familiar with prison procedures and layout to escort him out and defend him in case of attack. Officers Kiyone and Mihoshi, will you be able to help in this regard?"

Mihoshi laughed. "Everyone thinks that police officers know all about prisons, but that's just not the case. Kiyone and I are detectives; we find and capture bad guys. In fact, we've never been in jail ourselves at all."

Kiyone had been nodding, but abruptly turned her head, shot Mihoshi an odd look, then added, "What she means is that we've never held an assignment at a jail or penal colony."

"Huh?" Mihoshi cocked her head, then laughed. "Oh, yeah! If you misinterpreted what I said, it would sound like I was saying we'd never been incarcerated for a crime!"

"Which we haven't!" Kiyone firmly and irritatedly clarified.

"Nonetheless," Ayeka maintained, "your experience as officers of the Galactic Police will be useful."

Tenchi commented, "Sounds like we've got a lot to do at once. I suppose we need to split up."

"Lady Asahi, Sasami, Kiyone, and Mihoshi, should release Lord Takebe on my authority," Ayeka commanded.

"Thank you!" Asahi said, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Lord Tenchi and Gohgei and I will arrest Tatetsuki," Ayeka continued.

Ryoko punched her own open palm and said gleefully, "So I get to take out all of Tatetsuki's henchmen who are after that coroner guy. This should be fun."

Washu folder her tiny hands behind her head. "I'm going to stay here; it's my nap time. Have fun, everybody!"

"You're joking, aren't you, Washu?" Sasami asked nervously.

Washu laid down peacefully on the ground and said encouragingly, "Oh, I'm sure Mimasaka," she patted the ship's turf familiarly, "will wake me up if anything important happens!"

* * *

Ryoko teleported directly into the hideout of Lord Takebe's disciples, nearly frightening the coroner to death. Fortunately, Asahi arrived a moment later, and she and the other disciples managed to calm him down.

Ryo-ohki, in the meantime, headed for the main Ryuten shipyards in her cabbit form, to keep watch and interdict any ships that Tatetsuki might use for escape or support.

Sasami, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Asahi, and many of the disciples got organized and headed for the prison where Lord Takebe was being held. The warden and prison guards were very surprised to see Princess Sasami and a whole crowd of people converging on the prison. Eventually they agreed to release Lord Takebe, but not before paperwork was signed and countersigned by the warden and the princess. Not even Sasami putting her arms akimbo and glaring could make it evaporate.

"Gee, I guess Kiyone and I weren't needed at all!" Mihoshi commented cheerfully as they finally were escorted into the cell blocks by the warden and a small team of guards.

Kiyone said more carefully, "We'll know once the mission is done."

* * *

A host of armed people began to form in front of the hideout of Lord Takebe's disciples. Ryoko muttered to Ryo-ohki telepathically, "I guess they finally figured out where they were stashing the Coroner, eh?" Ryo-ohki, though far distant, heard immediately and nodded.

Ryoko cackled with glee as she levitated fifty feet in the air before the large crowd of Tatetsuki's followers. "This will be fun," Ryoko said to herself, "and best of all, Tenchi won't be mad at me even if I get carried away!"

"Is that Ryoko?" the Juraians asked each other in fear. "It certainly looks like her!"

Ryoko looked out over the crowd and suddenly realized her time had come, at last, to say a good-guy line. She blinked away a forming tear of joy - this moment had been so long in coming. Then she shouted in determination, "Whoever wants the coroner has to get through me!"

Tatetsuki's disciples had expected to fight some of Takebe's disciples, not this being who might be Ryoko, so they charged forward hesitantly. Ryoko grinned ferally and swooped down.

* * *

Ayeka, Tenchi, and Gohgei quickly marched towards Tatetsuki's residence, an imposing house high upon a hill. They came around a bend in the path and found the door unexpectedly open. Inside were more of Tatetsuki's disciples, in a group listening to a cloaked figure giving them final directions.

The person in the cloak wheeled around as soon as Ayeka and the others entered, and fixed them with a hard stare. It was clearly not Mushima - this figure's mask had a prominent nose, whereas Mushima's mask had been eerily without a nose.

Tenchi barely heard the cloaked figure mutter, "Our plans change." Then it said in an icy voice that carried to them, "Princess, before you get near Tatetsuki, you must face not only his disciples, but also I, Takashima of the Shima Brothers."

"Your master has imprisoned an innocent man. Such injustice will not be tolerated in the Juraian empire," Ayeka warned.

Then the three of them ran towards the hostile crowd.

* * *

The warden informed Asahi, "Your father's cell is just up here," pointing at a cell up ahead.

"Father!" Asahi cried as they finally reached his cell, moving forward until she almost brushed into the energy shield.

"Asahi!" Lord Nomori Takebe did likewise from the other side of the shield. "They aren't going to put you in here as well, are they?"

"No, Father, we've come to free you," Asahi shook her head, causing some tears to come loose.

Sasami smiled while the warden and a guard began deactivating the cell.

Mihoshi regarded Lord Takebe's long, tangled hair and beard with dismay. "Have they been mistreating him?" she asked, shocked and dismayed.

Sasami quickly said in an undertone, "He always looks like that."

"Oh," Mihoshi said, nonplussed.

"Who's there?" Kiyone demanded, drawing her blaster and wheeling to cover the hallway behind them.

"It looks like we came just in time," a small creature, far down the hall, answered her. The small creature was accompanied by a much larger being in a cloak.

The dismayed warden tried desperately to contact the other guards elsewhere in the prison.

"My apologies," the much larger creature answered. "The guards were more resistant than I anticipated."

Its companion shrugged, "Hey, they're Juraians. I knew it wouldn't be easy."

"What have you done with my men?" demanded the warden.

The smaller creature replied, "Merely a hypnotic sleep."

Kiyone studied the two carefully in the harsh glare of the prison lights. The big one had a cloak and mask similar to Mushima's, except this one's mask revealed an eye only on the side. Its cloak was cut so that its metallic, clawed feet were barely visible beneath the cloak.

The smaller creature barely came to the waist of its companion. Its voice had sounded feminine, or perhaps like a young child. It had floppy ears, the outsides colored orange like its hair, the insides pink as a shellfish. Two giant blonde ponytails sprouted from the back of its head and tapered to the small of its back. Despite disarmingly large golden eyes, its expression was one of cruel enjoyment, and the sheathed sword on its back suggested unpleasant business.

While Sasami angrily inquired as to who they were, Kiyone was running through all of the suspect photos and notorious names she could think of, but still hadn't a clue as to who the small being could be.

"Oh, so you want to know who we are, huh?" the small creature replied combatively to Sasami's inquiry. "Well, I know who you are, Princess Sasami, Lady Asahi Takebe," she nodded at Asahi, "but are you going to tell me the names of the other people on your team?" It snorted and answered its own question, "Probably not."

Sasami grasped her space tree key tightly and murmured angrily.

The small being then seemed to reconsider, and said, "Well, but I have been trying to teach these fellows," she gestured nonchalantly over her shoulder, "some sort of honor protocol. So I might as well tell you that this here is Hishima, the leader of the Shima Brothers. And I," she posed boldly, "am Yume, genius without peer, creator of new life forms!"

Asahi stepped forward unexpectedly and asked miserably, "Why? Why are you doing this to us?"

"Hey, aren't you going to ask what I came all the way to do?" Yume asked irritably. "We came here to make sure that you don't release Lord Takebe. So don't. Or Hishima will kill you all."

Hishima nodded.

Mihoshi looked at the two and said, "Oh, I was getting confused for a minute. I get it now - you two have nothing to do with Tatetsuki."

"Oh, him? My puppet?" Yume said contemptuously. "He'd be getting nowhere without my creations to prop him up. Now listen, I want to get some agreement out of all of you! Back away from Lord Takebe's cell or I'll loose Hishima!"

"Get down on the floor or I'll use deadly force," Kiyone returned cooly, keeping her gun raised.

"Oh, that's right!" Mihoshi said as she fumbled for her sidearm.

Hishima immediately stepped in front of Yume. He remained there, silent and imposing. Yume activated a small device. Five small devices appeared and created a yellow, pearlescent shield in front of Hishima and herself.

Asahi fell to her knees. This was almost too much - her father was nearly free, and now this! "What do you have against Father?" she asked. "What has he done to deserve any of this?" she cried. "He is innocent! He was always kind to my mother and I! He treated his disciples like his own children! He was a skilled carver, and treated old Master Houran like his father! Now, just when Father was getting his just rewards, and taking Master Houran's place according to his last wishes, now this happens! He's been falsely accused and put in a jail!" Asahi wept openly.

Yume peeked out from behind Hisihima, then looked longer. Finally she began to speak. "Ah. Ah. I hadn't expected this. That only makes it all the more special.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Yume said, stepping out a slight bit further. Hishima, noting Kiyone was covering her, made to step back in front, but Yume motioned him back irritatedly and expanded the shield instead. "You're the only one who even begins to understand what's really going on here," Yume said with a snarling smile. "I couldn't have summarized it better myself.

"Roughly seven hundred years ago, there was another person like your father. This person, she was brilliant, dedicated, a faithful friend." As Yume continued, bitterness crept into her voice, filling it syllable by syllable. "She was a student like no one had ever seen before, she was an amazing teacher. She really cared about people, and did her job like a human, not like some cog in a bureaucratic engine.

"And then, just when she had reached the pinnacle of responsibility and prestige, just when she had completed one of her greatest works, she was falsely accused. And convicted in an unjust trial! Driven away in shame from the institution she practically made!" Yume clenched her fists, then relaxed them.

Yume declared "The person I am speaking of is Washu Hakubi, Director of the Galactic Academy of Sciences-"

Lord Nomori Takebe, in his cell, gasped and clutched at his sleeve.

"-and the man who falsely accused her is Lord Nomori Takebe!" Yume triumphantly crescendoed.

Asahi looked up at Yume in utter shock, her tears making her figure hazy. "No, it isn't true," she said in a choked voice.

"It is." The moan of the broken man in the cell could only barely be heard.

"So don't you ever give me that 'innocent suffering unjustly' routine," Yume pronounced sternly. "He's more than earned what he's gotten."

Takebe suddenly shouted his plea from his cell, "But my daughter should not have to suffer because of me!"

"Tough luck," Yume said harshly, turning her back towards the cell and folding her arms. "Washu had plenty of it."

"Father?" Asahi asked in a tiny voice.

* * *

Next Chapter

Hishima steps calmly onto the center of the stage, metallic toe-claws clicking on the wood. He surveys the whole audience as he rumbles, "The end of this arc is at hand. In the next chapter, the great showdown between the Shima brothers and Tenchi's friends will take place. The next chapter is No Need For Elaborate Justice."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Well, the action in this chapter is quite different from how it was in Hitoshi Okuda's manga. Quite, quite different."

He returns to his work before looking up suddenly again. "Why are you still here?

"Oh. Fine. I suppose usually this segment serves to explain exactly how my fanfiction is different from the source material. All right, fine, I admit it - I don't remember much of the original source material!

"As far as I can recall, most of the action I'm having occur in this chapter and the next doesn't even occur on Ryuten at all - it happens at some tree hanging out in space. So basically everything in this chapter and the next is very changed.

"Also, though Yume appears in the manga as the creator and master of the Shima brothers, and a friend of Washu from the Academy days, her motivations are very different. In the manga, Yume is attempting to perform a drunken bar bet to conquer the Juraian empire. I decided that I could instead use my backstory of Washu being unjustly convicted as Yume's motive. My backstory is a melding of the Tenchi Universe backstory of Washu being a crazy scientist put on trial and sealed on Earth, and the OVA backstory of Washu being a crazy scientist who made Ryoko, Ryo-ohki, and the battleship Souja.

"Oh, and I completely made up Yume's yellow shield."


	42. No Need For Elaborate Justice

No Need For Elaborate Justice

"My name is Asahi," she introduces herself to the audience, "and Dragonwiles has asked me to be your DJ. I've picked the song 'Teardrop of Royal Family' from the Tenchi Muyo OVA Best CD 1, because it matches the breaking of my heart right now!" She sobs, then presses the button and rushes off.

* * *

"Why would Asahi's father falsely accuse Washu?" Sasami asked. This was not like the kind father of her friend. But he had admitted to it only moments ago! She stared down the strongly lit, featureless walls of the long prison hallway at Yume and Hishima.

Yume shook her head in disgust as she said, "Here on Ryuten, everything comes back to ships. Washu did a lot in her time, but one of the projects she felt was particularly important was a request she got from the Galactic Police. Your father" - she stared suddenly at Sasami, "had just made the Galactic Police an independent organization, and it was finally obvious that they needed more firepower. The GP had been starved by Juraian lords for years - it had a fleet of gunboats, that they were trying to fight pirate battleships with!"

Mihoshi and Kiyone recalled this history from their days in GP training. Barely was Yume hyperbolizing.

"The GP asked the Academy to help them design a capital-class ship, one that could take on the pirates' biggest and best. Washu eventually became the leader of that effort. It resulted in the Souja - more than a match for any pirate vessel then or now."

"But," Yume spat, "the Juraians were suspicious. The shipbuilders of Ryuten were also extremely jealous. So they cooked up some charges, rigged the jury, and got Washu convicted of something that wasn't even a crime."

Asahi ran back to her father's cell, but he couldn't look her in the face. Instead, he rasped, "I must confess the truth, after so long. Master Houran came to me when I was a young apprentice. He said he'd noticed my skill and my dedication. I was so honored. So proud."

"He told me he needed me to do something for him, something important. We were all busy replenishing the fleet and undoing Kain's damage. In the meantime, someone was planning to unleash a new power into the universe and use it for their own ends. Master Houran told me that person was Washu Hakubi, and I was to call on the services of any other students or Juraian officials I needed, and use any means necessary, to press charges and gather evidence against Washu. For the good of the galaxy, he told me."

"Tatetsuki," interjected Yume, "for all his faults, never got involved. So when he left Ryuten, looking for someone to aid him when he upheld his claim to Master Houran's position, I made my Shimas available to him." She thrust out her chin and smirked, while Hishima beside her said nothing.

Asahi gaped at her father in shock as he wept, "I told myself for years that I had protected the galaxy. Then I tried to tell myself that I was only following my master's wishes. But now I can see that I and I alone am to blame. So please!" He shouted, turning his body towards where he had heard Yume's voice, "Please, if anyone should suffer for this, it is me! Don't make Asahi suffer any more!"

Mihoshi's face had been screwed up in concentration, but now she turned toward Yume with a hardened expression. "There's just one thing I don't get," she said. "You saw how wrong it was for Lord Takebe to do that to Washu. And then you did the same wrong thing to him?"

Yume backed up a step, as though the words had been a blow, then her face twisted. Enraged, she shouted, "That's enough! I've had enough talk with people who don't understand the justice of my cause! Leave this prison at once, and let Lord Takebe rot in his cell!"

Sasami said sternly, "My sister, Princess Ayeka, has freed him. We aren't leaving without him!"

"Hishima, take them!" Yume screeched.

Obediently, he charged forward, moving with a quickness incongruous with his bulk. Yume's yellow pentagonal shield flew before him, blocking the bolts from Kiyone and Mihoshi's blasters.

Kiyone suddenly changed her aim, firing on Yume. Hishima also saw the change and swept into her firing path. The shield followed him and took the hits, but his momentum was slowed critically.

"Hishima, return!" Yume called. Even as she began to speak further, he was already moving, "I hear someone coming!" The shield moved in front of her as Hishima fell back to confront the unknown threat.

Gohgei rounded the corner at the end of the long hallway. "I'm sorry I took so long," he said apologetically.

"You don't have to apologize!" Sasami almost laughed despite herself. She maintained her grip on her space tree key, with which she had alerted Mimasaka to their problem. From orbit, Mimasaka had contacted the others.

Hishima maintained a ready position, blocking off Gohgei from Yume, as he asked, "Are you the one that Mushima fought?"

"I am," Gohgei said guardedly, "though I'd prefer it if we kept information from that encounter in confidence."

Hishima shook his head, his face unreadable through the mask. "There is no shame. You are a strong opponent, and I look forward to the battle."

Gohgei pointed out, "You do realize that if you do not molest Lady Asahi or Lord Takebe, we needn't fight at all? I sense you are strong, in battle and in character. I am prepared to accept your word, from one honorable being to another."

With a dip of his head, Hishima declined, "I thank you for the offer. But as an honorable being, I must follow my creator's wishes."

"Yes, so don't let him get any further!" Yume demanded of Hishima.

"Then we should begin," Gohgei said. He and Hishima bowed deeply, then rushed at each other.

Kiyone tensed. Clearly Gohgei didn't want Asahi to know his true nature, so he wasn't about to transform. But from what she'd seen of Hishima's brother Mushima, Gohgei would be at a disadvantage in this form.

That meant that they'd have to do something about the situation. "Mihoshi, we need to switch to heavier equipment!"

"Right! Since we didn't bring our mechas, let's go for stunsticks and bazookas!" Mihoshi took the cotton puff off her hip (where it had hung very incongruously on her civilian belt and pants) and it morphed into a cube. Kiyone removed hers from an interior pocket and began twisting it in a series of precise motions. Mihoshi began to move hers at random, but after a shout of "Mihoshi!" from Kiyone, she sheepishly moved the cube slower. By the time Kiyone had returned to her side from the five meter's distance she had been displaced by the random sequences entered into a cube which could warp space-time, Mihoshi had remembered the correct sequence again.

Gohgei grunted in pain as he took a hit from Hishima's fist. Gohgei had been able to dodge enough to take it on the arm and not the gut, but it still hurt.

Asahi, crouched in front of her father's cell, watched in growing confusion and concern. Finally she shouted, "Gohgei, why don't you transform?"

"I was about to ask the same question," Hishima rumbled, pausing his attack, as Gohgei's face assumed an expression of exquisite surprise.

"You've known all this time?" Kiyone asked dully.

"Well, yes. For centuries," Asahi told her.

Gohgei swung his head over at her.

Asahi said embarrassedly, "Oh, no, I'm so sorry! Everyone, please forget what I just said! It's not anything important."

"Um, we already know," Mihoshi murmured awkwardly.

"I thought it was important to you," Gohgei ventured finally.

"Of course it doesn't matter to me!" Asahi told him earnestly.

Gohgei found himself at a loss for words. Then the moment passed, and he turned back to Hishima. "Thank you for waiting."

"Of course," Hishima bowed, and Gohgei returned it. A moment later, Gohgei grew in size, his hair lengthened, and horns erupted from his elbows and shoulders as his eyes and ears doubled in size. He now towered over even the gigantic Hishima, yet the cloaked figure did not flinch.

As he and Hishima came at one another, Hishima muttered fervently, "At last!"

Sasami suddenly turned to the warden and the guards, still standing at the door to the cell of Asahi's father. "Hurry up and get him out!"

At the other end of the hall, Yume heard this and started forward with a snarl. She then heard another, unexpected noise, and turned to the side hallway in surprise. "Takashima? What are you doing here?"

"My apologies, Yume," he told her as he came to her side, his cloaked and masked head coming up somewhat higher than hers. "It was just as you said."

"Tatetsuki!" Yume cursed, "The spineless imbecile! No matter. Don't let Lord Takebe get out of here."

Obediently Takashima charged past Gohgei and Hishima, towards the far cell where the others were clustered. Gohgei shoved back Hishima, and made to pursue Takashima, but Kiyone called out, "We'll hold the line, don't worry about us!" Gohgei barely had time to nod before he returned to his fierce melee.

Kiyone and Mihoshi had used their space cubes to retrieve their special equipment. Now they were in full battle armor. Their helmets had Galactic Police crests and transparent face plates. In their left hands, they held clear full-body shields, with rounded tops.

Mihoshi used her supercooling glove, firing intensely cold substances at the blindingly fast Takashima. His feet and then his legs were frozen to the floor. As he struggled to move, Kiyone and Mihoshi retrieved bazookas off their backs and took aim. However, just as they fired, his metallic legs glowed red-hot, and he broke free from the ice. He ran forward as the smoke from the bazooka's explosions billowed out.

Undeterred, Mihoshi and Kiyone returned their bazookas to their backs and drew weapons from their belts that looked extremely similar to nightsticks. They planted their left feet forward, centered their shields before them, brought their centers of gravity low, and held the nightsticks at the ready. At the same time, they shouted, "Riot Formation!"

The ceiling of the prison hall was too low for Takashima to clear them in a jump, so he instead chose to literally crash into the detectives' shield wall. They fell back with a grunt, but their stance kept them standing. They brought their weapons to bear as Takashima clawed uselessly at their shields. The detectives' stunsticks whistled oddly and screeched distractingly as they were swung. Upon impact, they transferred mild irritants to their target. Takashima, not having skin in the normal sense, was unaffected, but the strong jolts of electricity in the stunsticks caused him to roar in pain.

As Lord Takebe's cell was finally opened, the prison guards came forward to support them, flanking the detectives and trying to fire on Takashima without hitting the detectives or Gohgei in the distance. Takashima tried to claw at them, but Kiyone and Mihoshi applied their stunsticks and frustrated him. Howling in anger, he bashed and thrashed against the detectives' shields.

"Kiyone, cube!" Mihoshi said hurriedly. Kiyone simply nodded - both of them were breathing heavily under Takashima's assault. Kiyone replaced her stunstick on her belt and took up her cube again.

With a practiced motion of her thumb along its surface, Kiyone moved Takashima up into the air just above them, from which location he unceremoniously crashed. Before he quite realized what had happened, Kiyone's cube had flung him into a wall, then into the other. "Target the floor, five meters ahead!" she shouted as she flung Takashima from wall to wall again. Manipulating the cube again, Kiyone tossed him like a rag doll into the ceiling with a painful collision. He fell to the floor again, and this time he was blasted by the blasters of the guards and Mihoshi. He moaned, and his head fell to the floor.

Yume groaned and shouted, "Takashima!" She put a hand to her head and sighed, "They haven't even broken his exoskeleton yet!" Turning to Hishima, she demanded, "Haven't you had enough time to analyze him yet?"

Hishima said, "Yes," then flung off his cloak. He was a creature of metal and pumps, but unexpectedly fleshed out as well, with a powerfully muscled chest and arms. In another moment, these became even more pronounced. Hishima's legs lengthened and thickened until he reached Gohgei's height. Long, thick hair unfurled from the crown of Hishima's head and cascaded down his back. Metal razor blades erupted from his elbows and disturbed his hair as it descended. Plates of bone grew and covered Hishima's shoulders and biceps.

"This," Yume said with pride, "is why Hishima is my greatest creation!"

"Yume made me with the ability to adapt to my opponent, incorporating and improving upon their greatest strengths," Hishima told Gohgei. "I have longed to fight a Gagutian, to learn your strengths, to make them my own, and then to test myself against you. For this opportunity, I am grateful."

"Then I must be certain not to disappoint you," Gohgei said wryly. In another moment, he moved faster than it seemed a being his size could move. A blink of the eye before, he had been about a meter away from the transforming Hishima in a defensive posture. Now he was at arm's length with Hishima, feinting for Hishima's still-masked head. Hishima's quick reflexes enabled him to raise his burly arms into a block, but already Gohgei was launching a powerful kick at Hishima's shin, aiming to push Hishima off-balance.

Hishima quickly stepped back and swept out a clawed hand to catch Gohgei's knee. Gohgei somehow kept his balance and even planted himself on his extended foot, using his new leverage to throw a punch at Hishima's now unprotected face. His fist met Hishima's face even as Hishima's claws caught the back of his knee. They both yelled in pain and reeled back before their attacks could do full damage.

"It won't be long now," Yume told herself with a great smile.

Washu stepped in front of her, cutting off her view of the fight. "I was hoping you'd call it off before I got here," she said sadly.

Yume breathed deeply. She started to say something then stopped. She shook her head. "Tatetsuki described Ayeka's companions to the Shimas. I wondered - it really is you, isn't it? Why did you come back?"

"It's a little complicated for right now," Washu demurred. "Why did you leave the Academy? It was your life."

"As it was yours," Yume told her sadly. "I tried, even in the wake of your escape, and the questioning I went through as a result. I was cleared, I hung on for a few years. I knew you wanted me to. But I couldn't take it. You were everywhere there. I couldn't stand what they had done to you."

"And this is what you did to honor me," Washu said, looking down the length of the hallway, at Gohgei and Hishima in mortal combat, at the unconscious Takashima, at Kiyone and Mihoshi with their shields and weapons still at the ready, at Lord Takebe and Asahi clinging to each other.

"You understand, don't you?" Yume appealed to her with outstretched hands. "That's Lord Takebe, the one who framed you, remember?"

"How could you think I could forget him?" Washu said incredulously. She turned with a sigh to Yume. "This is not what I wanted, Yume. You aren't dealing justice to anyone. And I don't need to be avenged."

Yume shook her head, but Washu's expression did not change. Yume stamped her foot impatiently, "You were always too agreeable! How can you stand there and say that! This is the man who ruined you! He deserved it!"

"No, Yume, I wasn't ruined," Washu told her seriously. "As you may recall, I escaped. The Academy still exists, and it's doing just fine without me to lead it. The Galactic Police got shipbuilders to replace me, and more than that, they got good officers. In fact, Yume, the only person who was ruined was you."

Washu looked at her seriously. "But it wasn't Lord Takebe who ruined you. You're ruining yourself, right now. You framed Lord Takebe. You gave Tatetsuki power he didn't deserve. You've set your creations on a path of evil. Set aside this quest for vengeance, right now. You'll be utterly ruined otherwise."

Yume began to breathe heavily. "This isn't possible." She glared at Washu. "Fine then. Since you don't seem to appreciate my friendship, maybe I'll start doing this for me! For the pain Lord Takebe caused me! What do you say to that!" she screamed.

"I'll have to stop you," Washu told her, her face hard, as she generated an energy saber in one of her hands.

Yume drew the sword she carried on her back. As it was freed from the sheath, an orange glow sprung into a blaze along its edge. Washu charged and jabbed at Yume's midsection, but Yume parried, forcing Washu's blade up, then twisted to disengage her blade and aimed at Washu's shoulder. Washu turned and batted aside Yume's blade. Yume, in response, stepped along with Washu's motion, to her side, and tried to bring her blade down on Washu from above. Washu countered the attack by raising her own blade high to intercept hers.

"Just like our sparring, neh?" Yume asked.

"If only," Washu replied.

Yume snorted, then disengaged her blade, ran backwards towards Lord Takebe for a moment with a smirk, then turned and ran towards him and all the others in front of him, sword held high, yellow energy shield preceding her. Washu swore as Yume escaped her reach.

Kiyone whipped the bazooka off her back and took careful aim, waiting until Yume was a good distance down the hall, and the blast radius wouldn't hurt any of the others. She fired, and Yume's shield flickered, but held. Yume smirked as she continued forward.

But Mihoshi had not been idle. Yume cleared the smoke from the explosion only to slip and fall on the ice Mihoshi had coated the hallway with. As Yume fell, Mihoshi spewed ice from her glove again. The shield took the hits, but the supercooled substances chilled the electronics beyond their limits. The shield collapsed.

Yume had not quite realized this, for the hallway's powerful lighting caused a glint on the barrel of the hidden blaster pistol Yume was drawing. "Gun!" Kiyone warned the others as Yume aimed from her supine position. Mihoshi fired ice while Kiyone snapped off a round of her bazooka.

Takashima, who had still been collapsed a meter ahead of her, struggled up and threw himself in front of Yume just as the detectives fired. He took the hit and lay still a moment, then his uninjured leg began to beat against the floor in an insane frenzy.

"You idiot!" Yume shrieked.

"Yume!" Washu shouted, incensed.

"You idiot," Yume continued unsteadily as she grabbed Takashima's shoulder tightly, "when did I ask you to do something crazy like that!" Her tear splashed into his unmasked eye. He made a noise that sounded happy just before his foot stopped hammering the floor. Yume crouched over him, her head bowed.

Gohgei and Hishima panted as they faced each other. Gohgei was bleeding from great gashes on his arms, and one of Hishima's arms hung useless while the opposite shin threw off sparks. Hishima happened to be facing Takashima, and he hissed his breath in, then he and Gohgei returned to the fight.

"No!" Yume shouted without turning to face Hishima. "You and Mushima, and Takashima, we're going." Yume pressed a button on a control in her pocket, and the prison's antiteleportation's defenses were destroyed by the bomb. In the next moment, she and Hishima and Takashima's body were teleported out of the room.

* * *

Mimasaka swung hurriedly around the planet, but was too late. The Juraian space tree fired all of its deadly arsenal at Yume's fleeing ship, which dodged the blast and kept going, incorporating evasive maneuvers into its flight of the solar system. Mimasaka's next attack was a spread, and some of the beams tagged Yume's vessel, but it barely held together. Yume's ship now began to spit out sensor ghosts, false representations of the ship to Mimasaka, as it continued to dodge and weave. Mimasaka fired again and again, sometimes hitting ghosts, sometimes the real thing.

Asahi and Sasami called out to Mimasaka through their keys, and Mimasaka reluctantly turned back. Yume's vessel had built up too much of a lead, since it had started from the other side of the planet. Mimasaka might have been able to overhaul them with time, but it was risky, and she would've had to abandon her comrades, and risk the life of a person depending on her for sanctuary. That she would not do.

* * *

Ryoko looked out smugly at the unconscious crowd of Tatetuski's disciples. "You know, it's too bad really," she said conversationally as she leaned back against a wall. "Here you guys all wanted to snuff the coroner who could clear Lord Takebe, and we moved him aboard Asahi's ship hours ago!"

"So, that was quite a bit of fun for one day. How are you doing, Ryo-ohki?" Ryoko smiled, feeling the cabbit's pleasure.

* * *

Ryo-ohki, in full spaceship form, hovered above the spaceport of Ryuten, occasionally uttering a menacingly happy, "Meow meow! Meow meow meow!"

Tatetsuki was still trembling aboard his space tree, muttering, "Do you think she's going to kill us?" His space tree couldn't manage a response, staring up at one of the few vessels known to vanquish armadas of its brethren.

"I should've left sooner! The moment Princess Ayeka showed up here!" Tatetsuki lamented.

* * *

At that very moment, Ayeka was in the office of the Protector of Jurai, making a report to her father, the King, at a communications station.

"Well done, Ayeka," he told her. "We shall put out a bulletin for the apprehension of all of Tatetsuki's accomplices, including Yume and these Shima brothers she made." He turned to the side and said to an aide offscreen, "Freeze Tatetsuki's assets and lands until his trial."

Turning back to his daughter, he let a rare smile grace his lips as he told her, "Well done, Ayeka."

"Thank you, Father," said Ayeka as they bowed to one another. To have earned those words from her father - that was to be treasured always.

* * *

Washu, after providing some assistance in treating Gohgei's injuries, left the rest of the work to Asahi, Lord Takebe, Mihoshi, and Kiyone. Washu then said to Sasami, "Sorry I took so long to get here. Mimasaka forwarded your message, but the teleportation shield was still up. Had to walk all the way from the prison entrance!"

"Oh, that's OK!" Sasami said. "Really, thank you for your help. That was amazing, I didn't know that you could make a sword like that."

"I'm not just a scientific genius, I have lots of hidden talents!" Washu laughed.

"It reminded me of Ryoko's saber," Sasami commented.

"Like mother, like daughter!" Washu proudly pronounced.

Sasami nodded happily, her suspicions confirmed.

Washu noted a presence near her, and looked about a moment before she saw Lord Takebe kneeling at her feet, his face to the floor. Asahi was kneeling similarly behind her father.

Lord Takebe said huskily into the floor, "I abase myself before you, and do humbly beg for your forgiveness."

"Look at me," Washu said sternly.

He raised his head to look at her, his eyes swimming with tears. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Washu regarded him for a long moment. Then she nodded and said in a voice that carried, "I forgive you. Now, let's get you on your feet." She took his arms and pulled the startled man to his feet. "You just won. No point in staying on the floor!"

The warden and the guards escorted them out of the prison, and into the bright skies and fragrant air of Ryuten.

* * *

Next Chapter

Ryoko sighs. "Now that my star role of a good guy is over, I feel sad."

"Over? I wasn't aware it had begun, monster woman," needles Ayeka.

Mihoshi comes forward and says, "All right! The case is closed, and in the next episode, we all get to enjoy the fruits of our labors! I heard Ryuten has some great karaoke joints!"

"Oh, trying to tempt me, huh," Kiyone laughs. "Well, I happen to know Ryuten has great hot springs!"

"Yay!" Mihoshi is so happy that she jumps in the air.

"The next episode," Kiyone and Mihoshi announce together, "is No Need For Summer Vacation!"

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes.

"Well, as I mentioned last chapter in this segment, I've significantly changed Yume's motivations from those in the manga. Basically, the motivations are completely different. Lord Takebe never did anything to Washu in the manga.

"I don't recall how exactly Takashima died. I don't think Mihoshi got him, and Kiyone couldn't have because she wasn't in the manga.

"And no, I don't know that any of the Shima Brothers have an exoskeleton. I made that up.

"Now for things that I did keep the same. I do recall that Takashima died taking a bullet or some sort of hit for Yume. And I kept almost exactly the lines Hitoshi Okuda wrote for Yume and Washu at that moment of his death, because I thought it an excellent combination of surprise for the reader, and poignancy at the moment that surprise subsided.

"I don't, of course, own those lines, nor do I own 'Teardrop of Royal Family.'"


	43. No Need For Summer Vacation

No Need For Summer Vacation

Ryo-Ohki meows happily at a studio microphone. In all likelihood, this measn that Dragonwiles has selected her as this chapter's DJ. She presses a button, and the ending theme song of the first Tenchi OVA, "Ren Ai No Sainou", begins to play. Ryo-Ohki adds, via further meows, that Dragonwiles owns neither the song nor the OVA in question. Then she happily takes a final bite of carrot, chews vigorously, swallows, and happily hops off.

* * *

The old man stumbled out of the prison a few hours after Lord Nomori Takebe was released. "At last I am free!" he muttered to himself. "But what am I going to do? Tatetsuki imprisoned me for speaking against him, when really I only meant to be thinking to myself thoughts about how wrong he was. But what am I going to do now that he's no longer in power! I mean, I never even got to even think to myself everything I was going to think about that tyrant! And now none of it matters! Oh, it just isn't the same if I think to myself about it now."

He continued muttering as he disappeared over the horizon, heading in the direction of his home.

* * *

Asahi and the others had Mimasaka teleport them from the prison to a hospital so that Gohgei could get treatment, and all of them could rest. Mihoshi dropped off to sleep in a chair outside Gohgei's room. Kiyone sat in a chair beside her, mentally reviewing what had occurred. Sasami was with them for a time, then later teleported away at Ayeka's request so she and Tenchi could further discuss recent events. Lord Takebe stared silently at the door, lost in his own thoughts.

Asahi was pacing outside of the treatment room in a widening circuit, gradually getting closer and closer to the chair where Washu sat, silent and far from the others. Finally Asahi paused in front of Washu, almost not daring to look into her eyes. "You knew when you set out from Earth that my father was the one who wrongfully accused you. Is that true?"

Washu smiled kindly. "It's funny. I knew you were his daughter as soon as you walked in the door. There's a strong family resemblance."

"And you still came to help us, to free him," Asahi choked.

Washu hugged her about the waist and said reassuringly, "Asahi, I forgave your father long ago. And none of it was your fault."

"Thank you, Little Washu," Asahi said quietly as she returned Washu's embrace and let drops fall from her eyes.

* * *

A bit later, Gohgei was discharged from the hospital, in his detransformed state, and with yet another haircut at his request.

Tenchi and the others were there to meet him. After the initial greetings and expressions of gladness that they had all survived, the conversation spluttered to a halt.

"So, what should we do now?" Tenchi asked. Go home, he supposed, but it seemed anticlimactic. Maybe Ayeka and Sasami would want to visit with their friend Asahi for a few days. In fact, since Ryuten was a lot closer to Jurai than Earth was, maybe the princesses would stay here and continue on to Jurai, while he went back to Earth. That was a sad thought.

"Why, there is only one thing that is right and proper for us to do," Lord Takebe said, standing up straighter and more proudly than he had before (though he still had tangles in his hair and beard). "We must honor and entertain our brave friends who have given us justice and restored our freedom!"

He addressed them each, one by one, "Princess Ayeka, Princess Sasami," and he bowed deeply to each in turn. They reflected him gladly.

"Gohgei, my dear friend!" Lord Takebe cried as he they embraced manfully.

Lord Takebe only barely flinched, but then shrugged, just before he bowed to "Ryoko, the space pirate!" She bowed with an ironic smile.

"The eminent and merciful Washu," he turned to her. "Hey, Little Washu will do, okay!" she replied chipperly as they bowed.

"Detective Kiyone, Detective Mihoshi," he honored them.

"And of course-" Lord Takebe turned to Tenchi and suddenly paused. "Oh, dear. In all the excitement, I never did learn your name. And here you bravely faced down Lord Ohsa of Yatsuka, and a horde of Tatetsuki's disciples for me!"

"No, I apologize, I never introduced myself," Tenchi waved his hand in negation. "I'm Tenchi Masaki." He bowed.

"Lord Tenchi Masaki," Ayeka put in significantly.

"If you insist," Tenchi agreed awkwardly.

Lord Takebe repeated, "Lord Tenchi Masaki, I thank you," and they bowed to one another.

A plaintive cry of "Meow meow meow!" erupted from the ground near Ryoko.

"Who are you?" Lord Takebe asked, suddenly spotting a brown humanoid child near Ryoko that he was almost certain hadn't been there before.

"This is Ryo-ohki," Ryoko said, fondly rubbing the black hair on top of the child's head.

Lord Takebe gaped, but Washu said, "Yes, she's serious."

"And of course, Ryo-ohki," he said, bowing to her.

Then he turned to Asahi and said, "And of course, I do thank my dear daughter. Thank you Asahi." Everyone smiled as she blushed and returned his deep bow.

"Please, you must all stay at my home," Lord Nomori said to the group. "I must have the opportunity to show my gratitude further."

"That'd be wonderful, thank you!" enthused Sasami. She took Asahi's hands and said, "Oh, it seems like so long since I've been to your house!"

Tenchi found himself strangely drawn to this offer. It seemed like it was too early for this adventure to end, and he had barely gotten to see Ryuten, what with all the fighting he'd had to do. He suddenly remembered something - "I'd really enjoy that, Lord Takebe," Tenchi said aloud, "but I was just thinking. I've been away for a few days, and I'd like to send my family a message. I'm just not sure how that'll be possible."

"Leave it to me and the Galactic TV I installed in your living room!" Washu said with a wink.

* * *

Nobuyuki was heating up some instant ramen for dinner when he heard a strange noise from the living room.

He walked into the room as it was being deserted by the last rays of sunset. He reached for the lightswitch, but the bulb flickered briefly before going out. He sighed, then realized the room was not as dark as it should've been. There was a strange, flickering glow.

Chills began to crawl along Nobuyuki's flesh. He was sure the TV hadn't been on before. And it sounded like noises were coming out of it, too.

He walked to stand in front of the screen, almost as tall as he was. It was crawling with static, but sometimes he could pick out the shadow of a giant humanoid in there. And it was moaning at him.

"Nobuyuki!" the giant shape crackled at him.

Unreasoningly, Nobuyuki screamed.

Then the picture slowly resolved itself into a bright and crisp picture of Washu, standing someplace where it looked like early afternoon. She said, "Nobuyuki, you reading me?"

"Oh, it's just you, Washu," Nobuyuki said, and laughed in relief.

"Yeah, your son wanted to talk to you," Washu continued. Tenchi leaned his head into the picture and said, "Hi dad!"

"Hi Tenchi!" his dad said enthusiastically. "How are you and the girls doing?"

"Oh, we're all fine," Tenchi told him. "We're finally on Ryuten, and everything's straightened out. Asahi's father has invited us to stay at their house. Is that okay with you?"

"Sure is!" Nobuyuki approved. "It's summer vacation, so be sure and have plenty of fun out there, Tenchi! Let us know when you're coming back, okay?"

"I sure will, Dad. See you later!" Tenchi waved.

Nobuyuki waved back, then the TV turned off. He headed back to the kitchen and said to himself excitedly, "Wow, that was really creepy! I ought to tell the grandkids this story! Soon as I get some!"

* * *

That evening, they enjoyed a great feast in Lord Takebe's mansion, shared with all of his disciples. Already it seemed that the house, only released by the government after Lord Takebe was cleared, was becoming a home once more. The dining hall's high and wide doors were open to stately woods in a deep valley below. The setting sun threw glorious colors over all the sky, and a breeze brought in the scent of flowering trees and rich sap.

Sophisticated robots that looked to have been intricately carved from wood served the food, under the direction of a capable butler. The meal was a joyous one, with much laughter. Many of the dishes were local ones, unfamiliar to most of Tenchi's group, but they soon developed quite a taste for it. Tenchi realized almost too late that he was growing piggish with the root pudding.

As the meal came to a conclusion, Sasami stood up. "I felt it was only right that we recognize someone very special who's been the key to all of this. If it wasn't for this person's courage and determination to find help, we probably wouldn't have been able to do anything."

Asahi modestly shrank into herself, but Sasami continued, "Let's all recognize my friend Asahi!"

There were many cheers around the table as Asahi smiled gratefully at them all.

* * *

On the planet Jurai, Sasami and Ayeka's father, the king, was working on the many complex tasks demanding his attention. Not needing his senior bodyguards at the moment, they had set about inspecting the palace's defenses. The senior bodyguards spoke to one another as they strode briskly down a corridor of the palace.

"Tatetsuki has shamed our entire clan," Tessei fumed. "Wrongfully imprisoning a fellow lord of Jurai! I never thought much of Tatetsuki, but to think he would so arrogantly take on Lord Takebe is incredible. What nerve! Had he no thought for our clan's honor?"

Tetta ventured darkly, "Perhaps that is what Tatetsuki was thinking of."

"Eh?" grunted Tessei, throwing an odd glance at Tetta.

"It was Tatetsuki who was first shamed by Master Houran," Tetta elaborated. "Master Houran supplanted Tatetsuki's rights as the senior and most skilled student when he picked Lord Takebe as new heir of the Hou school."

"I don't claim to know anything about how to carve a space tree, except in battle," Tessei threw his hands in the air impatiently, "so don't begin that nonsense about whom was more skilled. And what the tree carvers do with their own school is their business, so long as they keep my Daisuke in top condition. If Tatetsuki felt embarrassed, he should've contained himself and retired instead of embroiling our family in scandal."

"There is no scandal in losing a political struggle against Lord Takebe," suggested Tetta coolly.

"There is, when you do it like Tatetsuki did!" Tessei scoffed. "I shall not be in the gallery at his trial. He can take his just deserts."

"You're siding with Lord Takebe against our own flesh and blood?" Tetta asked with an icy voice.

"Tatetsuki should take what he deserves for his foolishness," Tessei said in irritation. "I think an example would be made of him so our clan and all of Jurai doesn't degenerate further! But I'm no flattering knave to Lord Takebe. He should've trained his own students better. They left him in jail to rot!"

Tessa noted with frigid sarcasm, "I hear that he counseled patience and ordered them to abide by the law."

"That almost got his daughter murdered! When the safety of one's clan is at stake, you should have bigger concerns!" Tettei said incredulously.

A floating robot, shaped like an elegant branch with budding leaves turned into their path from a side corridor. It chimed at them as they came to a halt. They bowed as the robot projected a hologram of Queen Misaki, commander of the royal bodyguards.

"We shall be visiting Ryuten to confirm the new space tree carver soon," she informed the captains. "Get a security detail ready for the king, Queen Funaho, and myself."

"At once, your Highness," they said smoothly. The hologram disappeared, the robot flew away, and the two Juraians continued down the hall, with new destinations.

* * *

The next week seemed to pass in an instant. Lord Takebe and Asahi and Gohgei were eager to show Tenchi and the others around Ryuten. Ayeka and Sasami had been there many times, but not recently, and they found their own enthusiasm rekindled as they saw the others experience the planet for the first time.

They explored the woods near the Lord Takebe's home first, following a river to a magnificent waterfall. Washu noted some fowl, really flying spiral creatures, roosting on rocks. They were of the same species as Sasami's pets now living on Earth. Asahi later confirmed that she had given these to Sasami.

Lord Takebe took them to hot springs on the north edge of that continent, much to Mihoshi's delight, and in the evenings they all went out on the town. The whole gang soon learned of Kiyone's passion for karaoke, although in the eyes of some of them, it was a good thing, since it meant they had to sing less themselves.

Gohgei lead a hike up one of the mountains near the hot springs resort. Though the climb was challenging, the view was awe-inspiring, as Gohgei's leadership got them to a vista of the valleys below in time for sunrise.

As they began the climb back down, Ryoko retold to Tenchi - "for the eleventh time this week!" Ayeka noted under her breath - the story of her grand stand against the onslaught of Tatetsuki's evil students. "Isn't it great, Tenchi!" Ryoko asked enthusiastically, "I'm turning over a new leaf! Finally, I am becoming one of the good guys!" Tenchi replied politely, the sincerity having been dulled by the eleven repetitions, "That's great, Ryoko!" She giggled and beamed, and tried to put her arms around his shoulders, but as he was navigating a mountain path she soon found herself unable to continue this without imperiling him.

Ayeka felt her anger draining away to be replaced by sadness. What right did she have to be jealous? From what she could tell, Tenchi didn't regard Ryoko as more than a friend. Not as though he regarded her, Ayeka, as anything more. In all their adventures, he had been a fierce warrior, a faithful friend, a perfect gentleman. But he had never been more to her, and she was never anything more to him.

Why was that so? Was she not good enough? Did he not realize what she thought of him? Did he not realize that he himself had set her future free from the betrothal to that despicable Seiryo? Did he simply regard her as an alien, someone he could befriend, but not someone he would seriously intend to spend a lifetime with?

Ayeka wondered if she should say something to him, try to tell him, even give him a hint. But so far it did not seem to have worked, and she thought frustratedly that she did not know how to communicate such things. She was accustomed to direct action, and such subtlety seemed beyond her reach. And she feared the destruction of precious moments such as this should she say the wrong words.

So they all trudged down the mountain, remarking repeatedly upon the excellent view.

* * *

It was about a day or two after that that the royal family of Jurai arrived to officially confirm Lord Takebe as the next head of space tree carving. His space tree and Asahi's tree Mimasaka proceeded proudly overhead in spots of honor, flying in formation with the King and Queen's own space trees, while on the ground below Lord Takebe stood with Asahi and the King and Queens before a throng of well-wishers. In due course, the king officially thanked everyone for their role in uncovering Tatetsuki's plot. He called to his side at the podium, amidst thundering applause, Gohgei, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Tenchi, and even Ryoko. If there were uncertainties in the crowd about the safety of being so near the legendary space pirate, Ryoko's peaceable demeanor and constant waving to the crowd must have assuaged them, for the crowd cheered for her as well. Ayeka and Sasami presented each with medals.

After that, the Royal Family and the honored guests took a tour of some of the main tree nurseries and carving workshops. Lord Takebe and Asahi were quite obviously pleased by the royalty's admiration of the next generation of space trees. They also couldn't help but be amused by Washu's enthusiastic examination of the labs where computers, shield enhancers, and extra weapons were deftly and painlessly integrated into the sentient space trees.

On the next day, it soon became clear that the royal family was also seeking a vacation and precious time with their daughters Ayeka and Sasami. Everyone soon found themselves at a gorgeous seaside resort, the most expensive and exclusive on Ryuten.

On their first afternoon at the resort, King Azusa headed into the personal fitness concourse, his feet treading the familiar path to the sparring room. He was surprised to find it already occupied by Tenchi. He stepped into the room quietly as Tenchi completed a routine. He was facing the other side of the room and had been executing some complex maneuvers, so did not notice his visitor until then.

Azusa asked abruptly, "Would you do me the honor of sparring with me, Lord Tenchi?"

Tenchi blinked. Then he replied, "The honor would be mine, Your Majesty."

Azusa nodded, and without further ado, began to warm up with traditional Juraian calisthenics. This Tenchi, he thought to himself, had to be good in order to defeat Kagato and Yakage, that went without saying. But of course one always had to see for oneself. And of course, even if he was good, that didn't mean that he was good enough.

Certainly, Azusa mused, his own son Yosho would have trained Tenchi well in the techniques, but Tenchi had no one else to practice against on Earth. That could prove dangerous for Tenchi. Juraian swordplay techniques were not the only ones in existence, and being unable to defend against unfamiliar tactics could prove deadly. Better to expose such weaknesses now than in circumstances in which his daughters' lives could hang in the balance.

So, after they bowed, Azusa came at Tenchi with a heavy swing favored by some of the pirate scum - inelegant, unsubtle, but all too effective upon far too many travelers. Tenchi's face registered his surprise, and Azusa smiled. A moment later, Tenchi had neatly parried the attack and moved backwards, circling to the right of Azusa.

They continued in this way, unfamiliar attacks meeting familiar defenses. Sometimes Tenchi wasn't able to counter the blows, but he never complained. After a few minutes, Azusa could clearly see that Tenchi was remembering as well. He saw Azusa coming in with an attack that previously had scored, and Tenchi responded with a different block than his usual block, which had failed previously. Though this block also would not have prevented bodily harm, it did at least reduce the damage from a fatal blow to a glancing wound. Tenchi even once used upon Azusa a new attack that Azusa had used upon him. It didn't work quite correctly, but it did score. In any case, it wasn't as though the pirates who had used that technique against Azusa cared about exactness of their form.

They were both breathing heavily when they finally ended the practice and began their cool-down stretching. As Azusa faced the door to leave, he said, "Well done, Yos- Tenchi." He left before he felt too foolish for his verbal slip-up.

Tenchi stared at the door, surprised but, after a moment to process what had occurred, pleased.

Azusa walked quickly away. Tenchi was definitely a credit to Yosho. But he wanted to see Tenchi prove himself much more. Clearly he'd have to come up with more tests.

* * *

Many glorious days of sunshine were spent at that resort. They went to the beach almost as soon as they arrived, enjoying the salty spray and the cool ocean, and the warm caress of the sun. The sand was incredible, with a light, smooth touch like flour or talcum powder on their bare feet. They all spent a great deal of their time outdoors on that waterfront, swimming or relaxing on the beach.

Tenchi was confused one day when Ryoko suddenly developed an interest in sunbathing. She began to lie on the beach for hours at a time, and unexpectedly would languorously rise onto her elbows and ask Tenchi for a drink, or a magazine to lie on her face, or suntan lotion (but there was none on Ryuten - they used nanobots which simply swarmed over a person's body and applied a biodegradable and organic solar radiation shield.) Eventually, seeing that Tenchi was only bemused, Ryoko abandoned this idea she had gleaned from Earth TV, and that was the last time that week Tenchi ever saw her inactive. It was quite a relief to him - he'd almost started to wonder if Ryoko were ill or bored.

On another evening, he noticed that while he and the others went out to various activities, Gohgei and Lord Takebe stayed behind at their room on the resort. But they talked a lot with each other, so he didn't think it odd.

On the next evening, Tenchi noticed a few minutes into dinner on the balcony that Gohgei and Asahi still weren't back from their walk. He shrugged. Perhaps they were enjoying the scenery. It was a beautiful sunset.

And on the following morning, he woke up and could've sworn that he heard Asahi and Sasami talking in low, excited voices, and Sasami was giggling quite a bit. He meant to ask about it later, but he forgot.

* * *

Mihoshi and Kiyone walked along the beach, parallel to the crashing foam. Some meters behind them, Sasami and her mother, Queen Misaki, were chattering excitedly as they set up a trap to catch crabs and other crustaceans of Ryuten. Kiyone told Mihoshi, "You know, that was good work you did. It's been awhile since we had to do Riot Formation, but you did it perfectly. I'm glad you're backing me up."

"Oh, thanks, Kiyone!" Mihoshi gushed. "I'm so glad you're my partner too! You've always done so great at that sort of stuff. And me, I just barely scraped by! I know you've been kinda disappointed with how I've been doing lately, but, really, I am trying! So I'm glad to hear you say that."

Kiyone smiled and shook her head. Mihoshi was something. "I know you are, Mihoshi, I know." And she knew that trying wasn't enough for Mihoshi sometimes. Or rather, trying was more than enough of a description of what Mihoshi was. But still, someone who would stand shoulder to shoulder with you, be friend through thick and thin, that was worth something. Worth some annoyance, anyways.

"So, when are you going to find a nice guy, Kiyone?" Mihoshi said inquisitively.

But not worth too much annoyance.

"Mihoshi!" Kiyone shouted.

* * *

It was the next to last day of the trip. Tenchi paused as he saw Ayeka coming out of her room in the megasuite the royal family had rented for everyone. She turned to face him, curious, and he said awkwardly, "Actually, I've been meaning to say this for a few days, but I wasn't quite sure how," he said awkwardly. "I was very impressed with how you handled everything. I mean, it must've been hard for you, what with your friend Asahi involved. But you were very impartial, and you were decisive. I admire that, and I thought I ought to tell you."

"I appreciate that, Lord Tenchi. You're very kind," Ayeka said, dropping her gaze a moment, then giving him a grand smile.

How ridiculous it had been to despond so! He esteemed her! He regarded her! He had been watching her, even when she hadn't realized it! How could she have thought there was no hope?

This was only a beginning, of course, she reminded herself. He still saw her only as a friend. But perhaps there was hope. And certainly there was everything to gain from persistence. Maybe, if she were patient, he would come to see her as more than just a friend.

The same way, she was certain now, that she saw him.

* * *

On the day that Mimasaka completed the trip and returned them to Earth, Tenchi drew increasingly despondent. He managed a cheerful smile goodbye to Asahi and Gohgei and Lord Takebe, who had insisted on escorting everyone back, and he waved cheerfully at Mimasaka, who beamed her own farewell through the communications equipment in the key on his belt.

But it was still with a pallor and gloomy countenance that he trudged up the stairs to his room.

"Is something wrong with Tenchi?" Mihoshi anxiously asked Nobuyuki, and Ayeka and Ryoko listened closely for the answer.

"Oh, no, just the last day of summer vacation." Nobuyuki reassured her. He put down the newspaper a moment and sighed, reminiscing. "Those always were the worst."

Upstairs, in his room, Tenchi stretched, retied the white bandana to his forehead, and bent to the immense load of summer homework that still remained.

* * *

Next Chapter

"What is this, a romance novel?" King Azusa asks, flipping through the script of the chapter just completed. He glares at Tenchi.

"Um," Tenchi says awkwardly, since of course he didn't write the script, "anyhow, we'd better go on to the next chapter now. See, in the next chapter, we go on to a new arc."

"I'm still exhausted from the last one!" Mihoshi complains.

"We just had weeks of R & R!" Kiyone says in astonishment.

"Anyhow, in the next arc, we face off against another dangerous being, but we're going to do it in a totally unexpected setting," Tenchi continues.

"And guess what!" Nobuyuki exclaims. "This time, my help is going to be important! Yep, I'm still valuable and useful around here!"

"Of course you are, Dad," Tenchi says reassuringly. "The next chapter is No Need for the Arrow of Time".

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes.

"I don't believe we ever know the names of the space trees that partner with Tessei and Tetta, so I made up the name of Daisuke for Tessei's space tree partner. In fact, I don't believe that we ever know for certain if they have space trees of their own in canon. I've decided that they do.

"Pretty nearly everything in this chapter didn't occur in any canon Tenchi, especially not the manga. But I wanted to wrap up the arc, feeling it needed more resolution, and I had some ideas I really liked, some which I had for awhile, others which I came up with on the spot. So I made the chapter!"


	44. No Need For The Arrow of Time

No Need For The Arrow of Time

Azaka and Kamadaki appear on stage. "Hello, we're Azaka and Kamadaki, Princess Ayeka's faithful robotic guardians!" Kamadaki introduces them. Azaka continues, "Dragonwiles asked us to be your DJs for this chapter. We've selected a very appropriate song for this episode."

The two machines regard the sound equipment with their jeweled orbs, set high in their loglike bodies.

"I don't think this equipment will accept the universal interface either," Kamadaki comments, extending a few forks and prongs at the equipment, but finding nowhere to insert them.

"Perhaps we should attempt to burn a CD," Azaka suggests. He mashes the CD tray eject button with an outstretched dowel, then throws a CD into the air from an extended manipulator. Azaka and Kamadaki both fire their lasers at the CD as it falls into the tray, then Kamadaki presses the CD tray button again. The tray closes, and the sound equipment begins to output the song "The Power of Love." It's a song, of course, not owned by Dragonwiles.

* * *

Six Months After They Returned from Ryuten

The fog blanketed the lake, wreathing the trunk of Ryu-Oh which grew from within it, and hiding from view all the trees in the forest beyond. Tenchi pulled his jacket tighter around himself before he finished putting on his sandals over his thick socks, then looked out at the fields with a grim mien. This was going to be a hard day. He didn't know how, but he knew it.

He headed out to the field. The growing season was over, but he needed to work on keeping the paths to the house trimmed while the trees were dormant. Tenchi's work was slowed by cold fingers, and he wasn't getting nearly as much accomplished as he had hoped. He blew on his hands to warm them, then looked up at the particularly tangled tree and reached his shears towards one of the smaller branches.

"Tenchi?" Ryoko asked from just behind him.

Tenchi jumped, startled, thankful that he didn't injure himself with his shears. "What is it, Ryoko?" he asked, irritated.

"Didn't mean to startle you," Ryoko said, nonplussed.

"I was just caught up in the work," Tenchi sighed. "What is it?"

"Would you please do me a big favor?" Ryoko asked, batting her eyes.

This didn't sound so good. "What is it?" he asked, trying to keep his suspicion out of his voice.

"Well, it's about the jewels. You know, the ones with my powers, the ones that your grandfather took from me, so he could seal me up?" She gestured to the jewel embedded into the sleeve on her right wrist. "I've been thinking - it's been what, more than a year that you've known me? You know you can count on me. So would you please give me back the two jewels you still have? It would mean a lot to me really. Please?" She clasped her hands in front of her and bowed in supplication.

Tenchi took a deep breath, about to say no, when he remembered how Ryoko had risked her own life in battle for he and the others, and then acceded. He put his hand to his space tree key, the hilt of his Juraian energy sword, and concentrated on the two jewels in the sword. A moment later, one of the two went to Ryoko's left wrist.

"Only one?" Ryoko said, and her surprised, crestfallen countenance almost made him reconsider. Then she whined, "Oh, Tenchi!"

"Yes, only one more!" Tenchi insisted. "I don't need my house getting blown up when you and Ayeka argue! I saw you when you and Ayeka were fighting on the patio the other day, and your blaster bolt almost clipped the exterior wall! You should be grateful I'm even giving you one!"

"You don't reprimand Ayeka for stuff like that!" Ryoko complained.

"Yes I do, and you know it! Ayeka and I both heard you giggling when I was reprimanding her for that fight," Tenchi shot back. He shuddered involuntarily, remembering how scary Ayeka's face had gotten when she had heard Ryoko.

"Aw, Tenchi, I'll be more careful," she begged. "Please? Please? Please?"

"When you and Ayeka fight, you're never careful," Tenchi expostulated. He began to stalk back towards his home.

"Aw, Tenchi!" Ryoko cajoled. She levitated off the ground and floated steadily behind him, in a slouched position. "Tenchi!"

Tenchi shook his head. He had known it was going to be a hard day.

* * *

Later that morning, Tenchi walked down the hall past Washu's closet. She emerged and said, "Oh, good morning, Tenchi!"

"Good morning, Washu," Tenchi told her politely enough, although he actually felt it was quite the opposite.

Washu wisely said nothing further. Instead, she padded down the hall in her slippers. When she paused before a wall clock, Tenchi heard her behind him, saying to herself, "7:30 AM."

Tenchi continued up the stairs to his room. On the landing, he encountered Ryoko, leaning against the balustrade and clutching her head. He sighed. She was probably feigning illness in a bid for sympathy. It had happened before.

Still, despite their quarrel, Tenchi didn't want to be unkind, and she appeared truly miserable, in contrast to her feigned expression. "Are you feeling all right, Ryoko?" he asked diffidently.

She raised her head and looked at him, but appeared distracted. "Oh, were you talking to me, Tenchi? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine soon enough." She waved him on, and quickly returned to cradling her head in her hands.

That actually alarmed Tenchi. Not only was she apparently not pretending, she felt so bad that she wasn't even trying to use her real pain in an attempt to gain his sympathy. "Say, are you sure you don't want an aspirin or something?" he asked, guessing she had some sort of headache.

"No, only time will cure this, but don't worry, it won't be too much longer," Ryoko sighed. "Now go on, already!"

Tenchi decided it would be best to continue - this headache was evidently making her irritable, and he didn't want to fight with her again. Besides, she was right, he had plenty more to do before school. As he entered his room and shut the door, he heard her mutter, "Lousy Washu."

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs, Washu had interrupted the morning security sweep of the house, conducted by Ayeka's guard log robots, Azaka and Kamadaki.

"So, look, you two, can you download the standard time into my database," she waved a small datapad at them, "just for the records? I'm having trouble with my receivers and can't get the signal."

"But, Washu," Azaka pointed out, "how can we receive the galactic time signal if you can't?"

"Our antennae have much less range than your Galactic TV antenna," Kamadaki reminded her.

"Oh, why be so difficult?" Washu griped. "You could just say yes or no. I'll just have to get myself to fix those receivers." She paused and then said, "OK, I'm on it." She stamped away.

The interpersonal databases in Azaka and Kamadaki noted the information for later use: Washu had just uncharacteristically referred to herself in the third person. Being robots, however, they were unable to make further use of the information.

"I certainly hope she isn't considering us outdated," Azaka commented to Kamadaki as they resumed their sweep.

"Surely no one could consider us obsolete or inconvenient," Kamadaki agreed. "Oh, excuse us, Mihoshi."

"Hey, I was already going through first!" Mihoshi protested, with some justification, and she continued forward through the narrow hallway. The robots retreated and let her through, then continued on their security sweep.

* * *

The whole gang seemed to feel the weight of the day. They were more prone to meaningless bickering over nothing, or sighing over they knew not what.

The mood was especially strong on Tenchi, and he felt it like a cloying sickness, or a weight holding him down. It wasn't a very good way for the day to end, he thought as he finished up his homework that evening.

His dad poked his head into the room. "Hey, Tenchi, need any help?"

"No, thanks, I just finished," Tenchi shook his head.

"In that case," Nobuyuki suggested, "I had an idea. Why don't I get out my old 8mm's of your mother?"

Tenchi was surprised, and finally said, "Sure."

He followed his father down the stairs into the living room, where Nobuyuki had already begun to set up the old projector, pointing it towards the Galactic TV. Tenchi helped plug it in while his father began to thread the old film through it. Tenchi's grandfather Yosho entered the room and seated himself on the couch- evidently Nobuyuki had already unfolded the plan to him.

From the look of surprise on Ayeka's face as she entered the room, she had not been informed of these plans. "What are you preparing, brother?" she asked Yosho.

"Oh, we were going to watch some of Nobuyuki's 8mm recordings of Tenchi's mother Achika," he explained kindly.

"May I please join you?" Ayeka asked, interested.

"Of course," Yosho told her. "How thoughtless of me - I should've asked you. She is part of your family also. Perhaps I should go get Sasami."

"Don't trouble yourself, brother, I'll do it," Ayeka told him.

A short time later, Sasami joined them.

"So, what is 8mm, Tenchi?" Sasami asked.

"Oh, it's a sort of film that was used for inexpensive video recording," he told her. "My dad took these of mom when they were both in high school. There's no audio, but it's still a great way to remember her." Sasami nodded.

Nobuyuki finished fiddling with the projector and began it. The picture that emerged was a close-up of a teenage woman in a forest. The forest looked old but well-tended. The young woman had long, dark hair that she wore in a ponytail high on her head. She was wearing a school uniform and was walking, the camera following her, first in a pan, then alongside her with slight jerks. At first she looked uncomfortable, but something was said to her that made her smile.

"She's very beautiful," Ayeka said quietly to Tenchi.

"She is," he replied in a hushed voice.

Ayeka felt deeply for him. How long had it been? It had been when Lord Tenchi was young, she knew that.

She couldn't imagine life without her mother, despite their differences. It was so sad that Tenchi had lost her so long ago. Looking at him, and her brother and Nobuyuki, it was clear that they still missed her.

Ayeka returned her attention to the screen, trying to drink in each detail. This was, after all, a daughter of her dear brother. What had she been like in life? Clearly she had been a person who enjoyed life, for she was now walking easily and talking soundlessly with an expression of contentment. But what had she liked and disliked? What had been her hopes and dreams?

Ryoko walked into the room. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to do something like this?" she asked.

"This is a family matter, Ryoko," Ayeka answered caustically, "regarding a family you happen to hate." Why did that monster woman have to make her appearance now?

Tenchi sighed. He didn't want a fight tonight. It had been a while since he had seen these, and he wanted to spend a little time forgetting the present, and remembering his mother. It didn't seem that much to ask, that he be able to do so in peace once in awhile.

"I like his mom," Ryoko said defensively as she moved behind Tenchi and leaned her arms on the top of couch where he was seated. That Ayeka was just trying to poison Tenchi's mind against her. Ryoko could still recall how Achika had brought Tenchi to the mouth of the cave as an infant, and how she and Tenchi had smiled in at the cave, as though they were smiling at her. It was something she could never forget. And Ayeka had the nerve to say something like that!

As though she were there again, Ryoko recalled what Tenchi's mother had said next. How sad she had looked then, as she asked, "Please, take care of him for me, when I cannot?" Achika had to have been asking Ryoko, for there was no one else around, and Yosho had told Achika that Ryoko was sealed inside. But why on earth had Achika chosen to ask her? Why had she even chosen to come near the cave? Most of Yosho's descendants avoided it as much as possible. What made Achika different?

Mihoshi wandered into the room. "Hey, Tenchi, who's that?" she asked, nodding at the screen.

"Oh, that's my mother, back when she was in high school," Tenchi explained.

"She's really pretty," said Mihoshi admiringly.

"She is," Sasami agreed.

"Of course she is. This is Tenchi's mom we're talking about," Ryoko said, stating what was obvious to her.

Ayeka glared at Ryoko. If that monster woman was choosing now to be flippant, when Lord Tenchi and their hosts were fondly reminiscing about Lady Achika, then Ayeka was determined to punish that Ryoko!

Nobuyuki explained to Mihoshi, "This is an 8mm film I took of Achika back in 1970. We were on a school trip together."

"Oh, you went to the same school?" Mihoshi inquired.

"Since the ninth grade," Nobuyuki replied.

Mihoshi plopped into a seat and watched. The room was silent for awhile.

Ayeka was curious about the context of this footage. She asked quietly, "Lord Tenchi, where was it a school trip to?"

"Tokyo," Tenchi responded. He turned to his father and queried, "Say, Dad, what's this park, where you filmed this, called again?"

His father never answered, because just then, on the Galactic TV screen, and thus under the projection of the 8mm footage, King Azusa's face appeared. He began to speak as soon as he appeared but soon broke off, shielding his eyes with his hand, and asking, "Why are you shining a bright light at the receiver?"

"Father?" Ayeka asked in surprise, while Tenchi grunted in surprise and Mihoshi jumped out of her chair. Nobuyuki hurriedly switched off the projector, and Azusa gratefully lowered his hand from his eyes. He searched the room hurriedly with his gaze, tugging his beard.

"Ayeka, go get Washu as quickly as you can, I need to speak with her," he said quickly.

Ayeka immediately got up and headed for the door of Washu's interdimensional lab.

"Father, what is occurring?" Yosho asked in some concern.

The king said in a deadly serious voice, "A potential breach has been detected in Kain's primary detention shield."

"I see, Father," Yosho said, bowing his head and adjusting his glasses, then putting his hand to his chin in thought.

Tenchi heard Washu outside the room, asking in an querulous voice, "Well, did he say what he wanted to talk about?"

"No, but I'm sure it's important," Ayeka said in an imperial tone.

"It'd better be," Washu muttered as she entered the room behind Ayeka, "taking me away from the greatest scientific find in the millennium." Washu folded her arms and grumpily questioned, "All right, what is it?"

King Azusa almost snatched a datapad out of the hand of an aide who had run to his side and been whispering in his ear. The king told Washu, "Kain has breached his primary detention shield."

Washu's arms moved quickly to her sides. "How long ago?" she asked crisply.

"Thirty seconds and counting. We think the secondary mechanism can give us about ten minutes more," the king replied succinctly.

Washu moved to the side of the Galactic TV and manipulated some controls, then a keyboard suddenly appeared beneath her fingers. "All right, can you send me any data?" she asked.

"We're sending all of it," the king told her definitively.

Tenchi jerked upright. He had been nodding off! It really had been a hard day. Fortunately, none of the others seemed to have noticed.

* * *

Kain, broiling with anger, shook himself against the constricting prison. It was so small! He had been locked in something so small! Kain wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but it was too long, far too long.

He slammed again against the pieces of his confinement that had weakened over time. They shattered, and he immediately streamed out through the hole. Kain triumphantly expanded his body to its full volume, then examined his surroundings to get his bearings.

Apparently Tsunami and her Juraians had locked him in an asteroid, enforcing his hibernation and confinement with organic root lattices and large quantities of isolation gel. He could smell that disgusting Tsunami's energy throughout the thing.

Kain next took in the surrounding area of space. It was a deserted asteroid field, utterly remote from civilization. Surrounding him in a spherical perimeter was that loathsome, nauseating energy of Tsunami, coursing through further restraining roots embedded in the hovering rocks. Beyond this perimeter, he could feel only the cold, dull energy of millions of passive and active sensors, could smell only the tasteless odor of maintbots and sentrybots. No life upon which he could feed. Even as he thought this, hunger gnawed at him.

He shook with rage. To think that Tsunami and her Juraian pets could do this to him! Kain had yet to regain the strength they had stolen from him, and now he faced another barrier to destroy. Tsunami and her Juraians would be here soon, but without something to soothe his hunger, he would face the indignity of losing to them.

What did Tsunami think she was doing, playing with things that were food! She expended so much of her energy for those Juraians, and received nothing in return. She was an utter fool, and yet she and her pets had blocked him in the end. Kain's hunger tore at him as he regretfully recalled their scent, which though tainted with Tsunami's energy, seemed a delectable dish to him now. If she hadn't protected them in that last battle, they would all have fallen before him that day!

Then a delectable idea spread itself through Kain's mind. It was brilliant. He needed to escape, and he needed food. No one had ever done what he planned to do, but it was better than waiting for Tsunami to arrive. Kain would have the galaxy to feast upon.

He released a great deal of energy out from his body, and it shot out in a pulse, and he almost wilted as his hunger redoubled. Then he released a smaller amount of energy in controlled bursts around his body.

* * *

"...None of our scientists have seen anything like it," Azusa was saying.

Washu nodded, "Well, that's not surprising. I mean, I saw these sort of readings for the first time ever this morning. Otherwise I'd have no idea what I'm seeing..." she trailed off, then commented, "Oh my, look at all those fifth-order harmonics!"

King Azusa looked at her out of the Galactic TV, trying to make some sense of what she was saying. "What happened this morning?" he asked, bewildered.

"Nothing noteworthy," Ayeka shrugged, not sure what Washu was talking about.

Mihoshi said tremulously, "Oh, Kain is so scary!"

"So, how many harmonics does this Kain have, and how many did Kagato have?" Tenchi asked. He felt like he was several steps behind in this conversation, not even having any idea who Kain was, so he hoped that this information would provide a useful comparison in strength between an old enemy he had vanquished, and this new person he knew nothing of.

Washu looked at him distractedly for a moment, then shook her head and said with a slashing motion of her arm, "No, no, no, no, fifth-order harmonics are nothing to be impressed about. It means he's wasting energy all over the place! He's practically doing this randomly! Must just be guessing as he goes. Oh, this is really diminishing the value of my scientific achievement!"

"Little Washu," King Azusa interjected frustratedly, "I need your interpretation of the data, what is Kain doing-" He sucked in his breath. "He's gone! Where- " The king stopped and gripped the armrests of his throne tighter. In a moment he asked, "Can he hide himself from our sensors?"

Washu was unflustered, and replied, "No, we can't see him because he's not there anymore. He's performed a category 3 space-time displacement."

Seeing quite a few blank stares, Washu went on, "Category 1 is getting around in space and time the normal way - walking, jumping, flying. You know, you take time to move someplace. Category 2 is teleportation - in a very brief amount of time, you disappear from one point in space, and reappear at another. And the third category is when you instantaneously disappear from one point in both time and space, and reappear in another. Simply put, Category 3 is time travel."

King Azusa harrumphed, "Washu, when I was at the Academy, we were taught that Category 3 was impossible."

"That is what Sasami and I learned there as well," Ayeka said, staring at Washu. "The technology for teleportation is well-understood, but time travel has never been demonstrated. Has it, Little Washu?"

Washu grinned. "As a matter of fact," she began, then paused dramatically, then continued, "I became the first time traveler just this morning!"

Ayeka thought to herself, "I was afraid of that."

Washu's A and B robots clambered onto Washu's shoulders and began to cheer while Washu laughed triumphantly.

"You traveled through time?" Tenchi sputtered. Washu nodded smugly.

"So, did you see how we're all doing in the future?" Mihoshi asked.

"Nope, sent myself back in time half an hour, to just outside my lab," Washu explained.

"There were two yous at almost the same place and at the same time!" Nobuyuki exclaimed. "I thought that would blow up the universe or something!"

"I was pretty sure it'd be fine, and it was," Washu told him casually.

"That's reassuring," Tenchi muttered.

Looking around the room, Washu asked, "You all do believe me, right?" Everyone got very quiet.

"She really did time travel," Ryoko suddenly put in. Noticing Ayeka's suspicious look, Ryoko added, "Hey, I never give Washu credit even when she deserves it. I certainly wouldn't give her credit she doesn't deserve."

"You do have a point," Ayeka allowed reluctantly.

"Thanks for the help, dear daughter," Washu said sarcastically.

Tenchi wondered if Ryoko's headache that morning had somehow been caused by there being two Washu's in the same place at the same time. Perhaps it had to do with Washu's link to Ryoko? That sounded complicated enough, and it certainly sounded like having two such links would be even more complicated.

"So, then," Yosho put in gravely, "Kain is the second time traveler."

"Yeah," Washu agreed, "the energy readings are very similar to the ones my time machine generated. Except Kain apparently did it himself, without any machine."

King Azusa asked urgently, "Do we know when and where he's gone?"

"It's hard to say, seeing as this is only the second set of data," Washu said with a frown, "but it looks like he ends up within ten light years of our present location."

"Why here?" Tenchi asked.

"He was radiating all over the spectrum - I'm amazed he actually did time travel. Can't even tell if he had some place in mind he wanted to go, or he just wanted to get away," Washu said frankly. "Anyhow, the time I'm more confident on. Looks like he ends up in 1970, about the latter half of the year."

"How odd," Yosho said with a frown.

Nobuyuki wondered aloud, "Could this have something to do with that incident?"

The king asked Washu, "Little Washu, I need to ask of you a great favor. I would ask that you use your time machine to send as many people to the past as possible, to stop Kain."

Washu nodded, "Naturally, I'll be glad to help stop Kain. It can send back a few people, but not anything much bigger, and little in the way of supplies. So I guess the big question is who should go."

Immediately Ayeka said formally, "Father, I request permission to go."

The king bit his lip until it drew blood, but he didn't seem to have noticed when he finally said, "You know what it cost your grandfather to face Kain."

"I am prepared to do what I must, Father," Ayeka replied firmly. The king gave a single nod.

Raising her hand, Sasami asked, "May I please go too, Father? If I'm along, Ayeka won't even think of sacrificing herself!"

The king choked back the definite negatory he had been about to declare, considered Sasami's reasoning, found it unusual yet valid, and agreed.

While Ayeka stared at her younger sister, Ryoko put in, "This sounds dangerous - count me in."

Tenchi, however, was distracted by his father's earlier words, and so asked Nobuyuki, "Wait, Dad, the incident - you don't mean that time when you were hurt protecting Mom at Tokyo Tower, do you?"

"I certainly do!" Nobuyuki declared. "Now I really wish I hadn't been knocked out when the ceiling collapsed. I might've gotten to see an alien!"

"Now, Dad," Tenchi protested, "you're thinking now that Kain had caused that?" His father was caught up in the past, though, and was asking, "What do you think, Dad?" To which Yosho responded, "You might be right. As my daughter, she is part of the royal line of Jurai, Kain's enemies."

Kiyone's voice said formally, "Your Majesties, I think we're all forgetting something very important."

Tenchi looked to the door, and said, "Kiyone, I thought this was your duty shift." But then his face's puzzlement grew; she wasn't at the door as he'd thought. In fact, she didn't seem to be anywhere in the room.

Mihoshi held up her communicator and explained, "I thought Kiyone might want to hear about this. It's really scary stuff, and she's better at handling that than me!"

Ryoko smirked, as she thought she could hear Kiyone sigh through the communicator.

Kiyone said matter-of-factly, "An operation like this one will take a great deal of care. For one thing, almost none of us has an Earthling appearance."

"Yeah, that's true. You look like some kind of freak," Ryoko smiled savagely at Ayeka.

"I'm not surprised that you think so, monster woman," Ayeka sniffed haughtily.

"My point," Kiyone continued through gritted teeth, "is that precautions should be taken."

"True," Washu acknowledged. She arranged her fingers into a square and held it before her eyes, as though she were cropping her field of vision, as she stared at Ryoko, Ayeka, and Sasami. "Yeah, I can take care of it. Old tricks are the best tricks - we'll use colored contact lenses for the eyes. Then some nonpermanent hair coloring changes. Oh yeah, and of course, you girls shouldn't fly, pulverize rocks, or swing energy swords around."

"That goes without saying," Ayeka thought to herself.

"Anyone else wanna come?" Washu asked.

"Ooh, I do, I do!" Mihoshi squealed. She asked excitedly into the communicator, "You'll come too, right, Kiyone?"

The line was silent a moment, then Kiyone said, "It's not strictly necessary by the plan, is it?"

"Oh, please?" Mihoshi begged.

"Officer Mihoshi, Officer Kiyone," the king said solemnly from the screen, "though you are not at my command, I request that you would lend us your aid. Kain is a formidable foe who must be stopped. If we can take him now, while he is still weakened, we may be able to avert calamity."

"I will go," Kiyone said finally. Mihoshi exclaimed happily.

Tenchi stood up. "I'd like to do my part, too. If Kain's a danger to my parents and this planet, I've got to stop him."

The others were heartened. The king stood and said, "All of you have the profoundest thanks of Jurai. I must attend the Council's emergency session now, so I shall leave this in your hands." They exchanged farewells, and the transmission ended.

Washu looked at the group and thought aloud, "Let's see. Tenchi's already a human, so we don't need to do anything more. Kiyone has blue eyes, so we'll just need to change the hair color. Mihoshi-"

Mihoshi cut in brightly, "I don't really need to change, do I? I've got blond hair and blue eyes, plenty of humans have those!"

"Except for the ears," Washu said for everyone. "Oh yeah," Mihoshi realized, fingering the pointed tops of her ears.

"Hey!" Nobyuki exclaimed. "I just had an idea! Back then, 'Star Trek' was getting pretty popular. You could say that you're a Spock fan!"

"But Kiyone doesn't like it when I draw attention on secret missions," Mihoshi said regretfully. "And what's a Spock fan?"

"Wear something on your head, like Spock did!" Nobuyuki recommended.

"That should work," Washu shrugged, and Mihoshi agreed absently, still wondering what a "Star Trek" was.

"Are you sure?" Kiyone asked dubiously from the communicator.

Ryoko sighed impatiently, "Let's start moving!"

"First things first," Washu admonished, "let's get you all disguised. Don't know who'll be around when we arrive!"

Kiyone put in, "Do we have any Earthling clothes from the time period?"

"Maybe we could buy some while we're there," Sasami suggested.

"There might be something up in the attic," Yosho recalled.

"I think there might still be some school uniforms among Achika's things," Nobuyuki agreed.

"Excellent," Ayeka said, "then we could blend in well with the time period. Perhaps we could even accompany Lord Tenchi's mother to school, in case she is attacked."

"If we actually want Tenchi's mom to stay safe," Ryoko said, "then I'd better be the one protecting her."

Ayeka snapped, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

Tenchi put his chin in his hands as he regarded them both, then said doubtfully, "I dunno, I think you two would be too popular to blend in well."

"Why, thank you, Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka said, beginning to blush.

Ryoko gushed, "How sweet of you!"

Surprised, Tenchi gulped, "What? Uh? Oh, you're welcome."

Washu began to shoo Ayeka, Ryoko, Sasami, and Mihoshi into her laboratory while Yosho and Nobuyuki enthusiastically went up to the attic. For a moment, Tenchi simply stood in the room alone, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into. Going back in time? To when his mother and father were young? And who was Kain anyways?

Then he realized he could be preparing as well, and set about the house collecting gear.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Yosho and Nobuyuki were standing outside the door of the lab, talking to Washu.

"We found these among Achika's things," Nobuyuki was telling her, moving the two school uniforms he was holding for emphasis. "Maybe the girls could use them."

"Yeah, maybe they'll fit. Thanks," Washu nodded. "I'll take these in to them. Oh, by the way, Yosho, I was wondering if you could suggest a landing point for us, when we go back in time. And Nobuyuki, I think we'll need to know everything you know about 1970."

Yosho nodded while Nobuyuki said excitedly, "Really? I've been trying to tell Tenchi for years how cool his old man was, but he doesn't believe me!" He grinned at Tenchi, who shook his head as he passed them, arms full of backpacks.

* * *

A few hours later, everyone gathered in the living room again - but Tenchi was hard put to say that these were the people he knew. Mihoshi was the only one largely the same, though she did have the addition of a giant, straw sunhat, incongruous with her GP uniform. Kiyone's ice-blue eyes were unchanged, but her long, free-flowing blue hair had been changed from blue to blond.

The others were more dramatically altered. Ayeka and Sasami now had long, black hair, and brown eyes. Now that their hair and eye colors were thus synchronized, the family resemblance between the two was very strong. Ryoko's hair was now brown, and instead of her golden cat eyes, she now had green eyes with many flecks of gold. Sasami was still in her Juraian robes. Ryoko and Ayeka were wearing the female uniforms for his mother's school - black blouses and black knee-length skirts, with white edging and a white handkerchief tied about the neck. Ryo-ohki's jewel on her forehead had been covered with faux fur, so that she looked almost like any other rabbit. Had any of them been seen walking down the street, they would've passed without suspicion.

Tenchi realized that for the first time, he was now seeing all five of them as though they were normal humans. It didn't quite feel like he had expected. He had thought it would've been comforting, and that it would've reinforced what he had come to learn over the past year and a half - that no matter what the differences between he and his alien houseguests, they were very similar in their souls.

Instead, he felt a feeling of sadness. Looking at them now, as people he might've seen anywhere, Tenchi felt like the lesson he had learned was lessened in its impact, now that he no longer had to confront the differences between his self and their selves.

He also felt a vague uneasiness, seeing how easily their outer forms had been changed by technology. It made him wonder if he had ever passed by aliens during his daily life and never known the difference.

Nobuyuki commented, "I'm glad those school uniforms fit. I'm a little surprised, because now that I think about it, neither of you seem like Achika's size."

Yosho grunted, then said, "I am surprised that she kept those school uniforms, since I had always thought she hated them. Achika was always very particular in her fashion. She had her mother's gift for sewing and sizes and clothing in general."

"In any case," Yosho went on, "I shall give you my recommendation for a landing point and base camp. Back then, there were even fewer people living out in this area. Almost no one went into the woods a few miles from our house, except for some hikers now and then. There's a stream nearby that you could use for water, and you could get food in town. Tenchi, you got the camping gear, right?"

"Yeah, I put it outside Washu's lab," Tenchi agreed. "I'll move it in when it's time to go."

"Okay, now it's my turn," Nobuyuki grinned. "But before I give you my top-secret briefing on 1970, I've got to give Tenchi something that I found while I was in the attic!"

He hustled Tenchi off into another room, and when they returned, Tenchi was wearing some of his father's casual clothes from the era.

"Yay, now Tenchi's all ready to go too!" Sasami cheered.

"You're very handsome in them, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka complimented him.

Ryoko pointed out, "Of course he is. He always is."

"Indeed, that is true," Ayeka agreed, turning away slightly from Ryoko while crossing her arms.

"Um, thanks," Tenchi said feebly, feeling rather embarrassed himself.

* * *

After Nobuyuki finished telling them everything there was to know about 1970, the group began to disperse. While the others went to the lab, Ayeka called her robots Azaka and Kamadaki inside, ordering them to closely guard Yosho and Nobuyuki in her abscence. Azaka and Kamadaki immediately responded, "Yes, ma'am!"

After the others had gone, Tenchi lingered, then asked, "Dad, Grandpa, are you sure you don't want to go, too? I mean, there's a chance, that we could see Mother."

Nobuyuki and Yosho looked at each other, then Nobuyuki began to speak. "Son, I can't tell you how many times I've wished for that over the years. But now, I'm content to have met her, and known her for as long as I did. You go on, Tenchi, and don't worry about us."

"Okay," Tenchi agreed, and they all exchanged goodbyes, then he went away, down the hall.

After a few moments of stillness, Nobuyuki turned back on the projector, and he and Yosho sat in the dark, watching Achika.

* * *

Tenchi finished loading the camping gear and supplies into the part of the time machine Washu had indicated, then asked, "Are you sure you don't want to come, Washu?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Washu waved it off. "Besides, you do want to get back, don't you? Somebody's got to stay at the controls here."

"Are you sure we have to be strapped in?" Tenchi next asked.

For there were large, person-sized straps attached to the monolith-like things that Washu had said were to be their "conveyances" in her time machine. The whole thing was arranged in a circle, mounted on rails. Everyone was to stand straight up, Washu had told them, and be strapped into one of the monoliths. Their equipment was riding in large pouches on the backs of the monoliths.

"Yeah," Washu confirmed, "this'll be rotating at a pretty high speed, so I'll be strapping everyone in nice and tight!"

"Yay!" Mihoshi exclaimed, "just like an amusement park!"

The time machine did indeed ride just like an amusement park ride. The others began to experience severe discomfort, though Mihoshi enjoyed it greatly. Sparks began to fly from the rails into which the monoliths and equipment pouches were set, as they spun faster and faster and faster.

Tenchi was trying to keep his mind off his queasiness by desperately trying to think of other things, such as speculation on who Kain was, the chance of seeing his mother and father when they were about his age, and considering simply how amazing it was that he and the others were going to be time traveling.

His last thoughts as the time travel began were of trying to remember something. The idea of going back in time, to his parent's youth, protecting them, and by extension himself, from imminent danger, seemed familiar. But from where?

* * *

Next Chapter

Tenchi says, "Well, we made it."

"What shall we do now?" Sasami inquires.

"Wait for Kain," Ryoko responds. "And when he gets here, pulverize him." She punches her fist into her open palm.

"I should ensure the safety of Lord Tenchi's mother," Ayeka suggests, "since she may be targeted by Kain."

"Can I come protect her, too, please, please?" Mihoshi begs.

Kiyone protests, "We can't just all go all over the place! Who's going to set up the tents?"

Tenchi sighs. "I hope I can keep us from breaking the space-time continuum in the next chapter, No Need for Arriving Before We Left."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Well, first things first. Azaka and Kamadaki usually end up as logs at Tenchi's front gate. But I decided they might do morning security sweeps, too. It made sense, and it was a good excuse to work them into the chapter, so I went with it."

"I have no idea when Nobuyuki and Achika ended up in the same school, so I made it up. That was easy," Dragonwiles smirks. "Here I can create reality from mere words!" Dragonwiles laughs a bit too maniacally, and a bit too long.

"Anyway," Dragonwiles settles down and resumes, "I may've mentioned this before - I made up the bit where Achika takes the infant Tenchi to Ryoko's cave and asks her to protect him. She does ask the question, in another setting, at one point in the 'Tenchi Muyo in Love' movie, which is where I got the idea for the scene from, but otherwise there is no canon which contains that scene."

"Oh, and the song from the beginning, that Azaka and Kamadaki were playing? Well," Dragonwiles smiles coyly, "if you remember what Tenchi was trying to remember at the end of the chapter, you already know what it is and where it's from."

Dragonwiles thinks a moment, then sighs and says, "Actually, I don't want to get sued, so fine: it's from the first 'Back to the Future' movie, and of course I don't own the rights to the movie or the song. While we're on the subject of things I referred to but don't own, I also don't own 'Star Trek' or the movie 'Star Trek V: The Voyage Home' in which Mr. Spock wears a headband so 1980s earthmen won't realize he's got pointed ears. It's actually a very practical solution, I think."

"And lest I be misunderstood, I'm not trying to be too mean to the movie upon which this arc is based, 'Tenchi Muyo in Love.' It's hard to describe the movie without it sounding like a ripoff of 'Back to the Future.' But as with 'Back to the Future' itself, most of the success of the movie is based on what it does when the characters do actually get back in time. I hope to expand on the movie's main theme of the tragedy of Tenchi's mother, as well as possibly introduce some new themes, and as has become apparent, remove some elements, such as Tenchi being in continual danger of disappearing. The reasons why he is not in such danger will become clear only at the end of the arc. Other changes I'll be making will become apparent much sooner."


	45. No Need for Arriving Before We Left

No Need for Arriving Before We Left

"It's me, Mihoshi!" she says with an exuberant wave, "and Dragonwiles asked me to be your DJ for this chapter! It's a scary and sad chapter, so I've chosen as our theme song for this episode the Akatsuki's theme from 'Naruto Shippuden'! Dragonwiles wanted me to be sure to tell you that he doesn't own Naruto Shippuden. I don't know why anyone would think he would, but he insisted!" The dread-inspiring theme begins to play as she mashes the button.

* * *

1970 A. D.

The first thing Ryoko noticed as they arrived into the past was that her mindlink with her mother, Washu, was completely absent. And she thrilled at that realization.

The next thing Ryoko noticed was that they were all still feeling the ill effects of the time machine's centrifugal force. Tenchi stumbled backwards, tripped over a log, and fell on his back. He looked okay, so Ryoko was only worried for a moment. Meanwhile Sasami sat down heavily, Ayeka squatted with her fists clenched, and Mihoshi knocked over Kiyone. Ryoko herself closed her eyes and stayed very still for a few moments until the dizziness left.

Then Ryoko shouted, "All right! At least for a little while, Washu's out of my mind!" She grinned as she thought something mean about Washu, then something that would've annoyed Washu, then another mean thing, and cackled with glee.

"Meow!" Ryo-ohki remonstrated with her from her arms. Ryoko frowned down at her friend. Their mindlink was quite intact, and Ryoko could sense from Ryo-ohki quite a bit of criticism of Ryoko's present behavior, which Ryoko did not appreciate at all.

As Tenchi picked himself up and brushed some dirt off his pants, he asked the question that had been on his mind for hours, but never found time to raise, "Say, I've been wondering - can any of you tell me about Kain?"

"Oooh!" Mihoshi squealed frightenedly as she hugged herself, "Kain's scary!"

"Uh-huh," Tenchi prompted her.

"So we can't talk about him until we've got a campfire going!" Mihoshi enthused. "Scary stories are always best around the campfire!"

Tenchi gaped at her until Ayeka pointed out, "We should probably establish our camp soon. It looks like we only have an hour or so of daylight remaining."

Tenchi turned to the sun and saw that she was right. "You're right," he agreed. "Let's all get started, then."

* * *

It was not as simple as that, of course, but despite the petty arguments over the division of labor, the most necessary steps to prepare the campsite had been conducted within the hour, and the remainder were conducted by firelight.

They had determined to set up camp about where they had been sent by the time machine. Washu had set it to the area in the woods where Yosho had said few people went, and their specific landing point had turned out to be a clearing, large enough for a good-sized campsite. The stream was nearby, close enough for convenience, but far enough away and downslope, so that the risk of flooding was reduced.

The fire crackled and popped and wafted smoke into the sky. Sasami stirred the pot one more time, tasted it, and then declared, "It's ready!"

The others thanked her and began to eat. Tenchi noticed towards the end of the meal that the campfire was making not only their shadows longer, but also those of the tall trees that surrounded them on every side. Tenchi looked up at the sky and saw many, many stars. He smiled slightly as he saw a shooting star, then heard Kiyone gasp.

He turned to her and saw her watching the sky in awe. "You saw it too?" he inquired. She nodded, almost said nothing, then added, "It's the first one I've ever seen."

"All right!" Mihoshi clapped her hands to be sure she had everyone's attention, "it's time for the super-scary story about Kain!" Tenchi turned to face her, wondering what exactly Mihoshi was going to tell them. He trusted her good intentions, but he wondered if she were actually frightened of Kain enough to take his threat, whatever it was, seriously.

"Some people say," Mihoshi began mysteriously, "that Kain had always lain dormant there, always slumbering in the light between the solar systems, and he was waiting for the time when he would awake and feed. Others say that he arose suddenly out of the malice of a thousand unjustly killed spacers. Still others say that they saw Kain and spoke with him when he was a good and gentle giant in the wilderness of space, before a xenophobic wing of a local militia attacked him and provoked his wrath against all other forms of life!"

"None of these ideas have been corroborated," Ayeka whispered to Tenchi, already regretting allowing Mihoshi to begin the tale.

Mihoshi grew more somber and continued, "Whatever the truth, Kain came from nobody-knew-where and arrived at a nice, prosperous planet, Tendraken. He sucked the life out of their perimeter patrol ships, then drew closer and closer to the planet and began to feed on all the people there. Millions of people died, even some of the ones in the evacuation shuttles!"

Tenchi stared at Mihoshi and asked, "Kain eats people?"

"No, no," Mihoshi disagreed hurriedly as everyone added a negatory. Ryoko clarified, "He doesn't eat people's bodies. Kain can drain a being of energy in a surprisingly short amount of time."

"That planet was just the beginning," Mihoshi shivered as she continued the tale. "Kain left there and began to feed on other worlds. His energy grew each time he ate someone, stronger than ever before!"

"That's horrible!" Tenchi exclaimed.

Kiyone nodded. "Yes, it was. Many of my ancestors died during his attacks. That whole region of space, though it was once among the most civilized areas of the galaxy, was nearly wiped out, and it's only recovering today. The pirates who started springing up, plundering the ruined worlds and enslaving refugees, didn't help," Kiyone said angrily.

Ayeka agreed, "It was a dark time for everyone. The sudden rise of the pirates and the depredations of Kain tested the mettle of Jurai. Many of Father's family and friends, and their space trees, perished in fierce battles trying to end these threats."

"What about the Galactic Police? Didn't they help?" Tenchi asked in confusion.

"The GP wasn't separate from Jurai yet," Mihoshi explained. "Hm, now where was I?"

Ryoko prompted her, "Death and destruction on a massive scale?"

"Of course, that's what you'd say, for that's all you know," Ayeka tittered.

"Yeah, wanna try some destruction?" Ryoko asked with a savage smile. Then she feigned reconsidering it and said sarcastically, "Never mind, you probably can't handle it."

Sasami said firmly, "Please continue, Mihoshi."

"Well, anyhow," Mihoshi said, re-finding her place in her narrative, "it all ended with a big battle. Lady Tsunami herself had agreed to accompany the Juraian fleet and, of course, the GP forces too. It was such a difficult fight that even Lady Tsunami was mostly forced to be defensive, defending as much of the fleet as she could. Even so, my great-granduncle died in the battle, along with lots of other people. But at the end of the fight, King Kazuki of Jurai subdued Kain. My great-great-grandfather, and Lord Hokushin and Marshal Donagren of Jurai, and of course Lady Tsunami, took Kain to a prison in an asteroid field far away from everything."

The fire popped. Tenchi threw a log onto it absently, then asked, "Okay, but what was Ayeka's father talking about today? What happened to her grandfather?"

Mihoshi said, "Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. It's something everyone learns." She was about to go on when she had a thought and looked deferentially at Ayeka. Ayeka nodded in appreciation and said gravely, "King Kazuki was my grandfather. As the battle pressed on, he realized that Kain was growing weaker, but not fast enough. The fleet was on the verge of collapse. My grandfather realized that it would be possible to use all of the energy in his body to overwhelm Kain, leaving him weak and insensible long enough for Lady Tsunami and the fleet to enforce hibernation. King Kazuki, as he expected, had to use all of his energy to do this."

"That's very brave, and very sad," Tenchi said thoughtfully.

Ayeka agreed, "We are very proud of him, though Sasami and I never knew him."

"Hey," Ryoko suddenly suggested, "we've got a time machine now. Just convince Washu to send you to that time, and you can meet him."

"We shouldn't use it simply to gratify ourselves," Ayeka disagreed distastefully.

"Thought you didn't really want to meet him," Ryoko muttered to herself.

Ayeka glared at her, but Tenchi protested, "Hey, who says it'd just be gratifying yourselves?"

There was a beeping noise from one of the tents, and then they heard Washu's voice saying, "Hey, is anyone there?"

Kiyone and Mihoshi headed towards the tent, since it was theirs, and finally managed to find an odd device amongst the other equipment that had been packed. It was the device from which Washu's voice was coming, and it turned out to be able to project a three-dimensional hologram of her as well, rendering her form roughly life-sized. Her holographic form calmly sat down near Ryoko and said, "Well, hey everyone, glad to see my time machine didn't blow you up or drive you insane."

"We just ate, Little Washu!" Ayeka said indignantly.

Sasami said to the hologram, "Little Washu, you are still in the future, aren't you?" Washu nodded, and Sasami went on, "My science teacher always said it was impossible to send information back in time."

"If I can send you guys back in time, information is no problem," Washu said matter-of-factly.

Nobuyuki's disembodied head appeared next to Washu suddenly as he leaned into the range of the distant camera, and he waved and said, "Hey, everyone!"

"Hi, Dad!" said Tenchi.

"We wanted to make sure you arrived there OK," Washu went on, "and give you some news. Your time travel gave me another data point, so I reanalyzed the records of Kain's time travel. Looks like you've got about three weeks, at most, before he arrives."

"So it very well could be when we go to Tokyo," Nobuyuki reminded them.

"And with that comforting thought, we bid you all goodnight!" Washu said cheerily. "Goodnight, little Ryoko!" she said in a too-syrupy voice to her daughter.

"Goodnight," Ryoko said neutrally.

The hologram faded away, and the strange device switched into a powersaving mode. Tenchi stood up slowly and stretched. "I'm going to get some rest. It's been a long day."

Sasami said brightly, "I'll watch the fire tonight."

Ayeka thought to herself wryly, "Anything to stay up a few hours later."

"I'll spell you," Mihoshi offered eagerly. Apparently she, too, wished to enjoy the night.

Shortly afterwards, Tenchi had settled into his sleeping bag in his tent and was feeling drowsy when Ryoko literally phased her head through the door of his tent and said inquisitively, "Hey, Tenchi, you awake?"

Tenchi grunted something and hauled himself to a sitting position, blearily blinking at her. It was worse, he decided sluggishly, when she did that disguised as a human. At least when she looked like herself, he could accept her ability to literally walk through walls. When she was disguised as an ordinary human and did that, he almost couldn't handle it.

"Don't let all our talk this evening discourage you," Ryoko said encouragingly. "Being captured weakened Kain, and he still hasn't recovered from that. So you and I can take him on. I won't let anything happen to you."

His thoughts seemed to be moving through syrup, and he finally came up with a slurred, "Thanks."

Next he heard Ayeka's shrill exclamation, "What are you doing, Ryoko?"

"Giving Tenchi a goodnight kiss," Ryoko teased as her head swiftly retreated from the tent to face Ayeka.

It was a testament to Tenchi's tiredness that he simply collapsed back into his cot and fell asleep, oblivious to Ayeka sqawk of indignation and subsequent argument.

* * *

The next morning, tremendously refreshed, Tenchi put on clothes, opened his tent, took a deep breath of fresh air, smiled, listened to the birdsong, took a big step, and tripped as he belatedly realized he had somehow stepped on a person.

He picked himself up and found Ayeka and Ryoko stirring. Both had apparently been sleeping in front of his tent, instead of in their tents. Tenchi, after a confused apology, considered asking about the reasons for this, but his stomach eloquently argued that acquiring breakfast was a wiser course of action.

He headed towards the fire, which was still going. Sasami was sitting on a log, facing the fire, with her back to him. Somehow he had managed to recognize her despite her newly black hair. She turned to him as he approached and said, "Oh, you're up already, Tenchi? I'm sorry, breakfast isn't ready yet." Tenchi saw that she was arranging items from one of the food packs.

"You don't need to apologize," Tenchi shook his head in amazement. "Didn't you get any sleep at all? I thought Mihoshi was going to take over."

"Oh, she did, so I slept plenty," Sasami assured him quickly. "This is about the time I always get up at home to make breakfast, so it's fine for me."

"OK," Tenchi agreed. He sat down on a log to her right and helped her go through the food.

They prepared breakfast for a bit, then Sasami mentioned while continuing to work, "After I woke up this morning, I had a conversation. I talked to Tsunami."

"Oh?" Tenchi said, blinking at her. Tsunami had revealed to them some time ago how she was assimilated, or perhaps was assimilating, with Sasami, as a side effect of saving Sasami's life in childhood. Tsunami had said that Sasami didn't fully understand their relationship to each other, which had left Tenchi wondering who else possibly could. Probably for that reason, Sasami hadn't mentioned Tsunami since then. What was bringing it up now?

"She needed to know how I was here, in the past," Sasami explained. "I guess she knew I was here. So I told her." She looked in Tenchi's face and saw his attention suddenly shift to something over her left shoulder.

Tenchi got up and moved in front of Sasami, just as a precaution. This woman approaching the camp probably was just an ordinary hiker, but it was still an odd coincidence that he didn't fully trust. Even if it was innocent, questions might prove awkward, especially if Ayeka and Ryoko continued their quarrel from the previous evening.

She had, as she approached, been staring at him in concern, but then she realized what had happened and called out, "It's me, Kiyone."

"What?" Tenchi explained. Then he realized that it was Kiyone, only in different clothes than he had expected. With different clothes and blonde hair, she had proven almost unrecognizable to him. Tenchi felt embarrassed, since really she didn't otherwise look any different.

"She's been up a while too," Sasami commented.

"I didn't mean to startle you," Kiyone said as she came closer. "I wanted to look around the area. It appears we are alone for quite a ways. I saw your grandfather's old house in the distance. It was very odd." Kiyone smiled ruefully. "Seeing that there, and just trees and grass where the new house was, or rather, will be, it was the first time it actually hit me, that I was in the past."

"I see what you mean," Tenchi agreed, almost feeling goosebumps. "Don't worry about me, I'm just still not used to these disguises."

Kiyone either had misunderstood him, or had understood him already and was a few steps ahead, because she replied, "These," gesturing with her hands at her T-shirt and jeans, "won't do for a long-term disguise, your father simply lent them to us at the last minute when we were all securing the equipment. One of the first things we'll have to do today is have you, Ayeka and Ryoko buy local clothes for the rest of us."

Behind them, Ryoko yawned and slouched to a seat on a log as she asked, "Sasami, what's for breakfast?"

Kiyone looked around and frowned as she crossed her arms and said irritatedly, "Is Mihoshi still not up yet?" Her frown deepened as Tenchi shrugged, and she stalked off to the tent she had shared with Mihoshi.

Ayeka seated herself daintily on a log, much to Ryoko's amusement. "You know, I think I saw a big snail slime right where you deigned to sit," she purred.

"I suppose this is nothing more than I should expect from someone as unrefined and undisciplined as you," Ayeka retorted. "A princess can sit anywhere as though it were a throne, and act appropriately."

"Yep, you're right, because the pomposity travels with a princess, wherever she goes!" Ryoko snorted in agreement.

"Mihoshi, get up already!" Kiyone yelled into their tent. Tenchi reckoned that Mihoshi must've made some reply, because Kiyone next shouted, "Just because we have time traveled, doesn't mean we have all the time in the world!"

"Can we just try to eat?" Tenchi asked plaintively as he helped Sasami hand out their breakfast. "Even better, figure out what we're going to do today while we eat?"

It wasn't quite so simple, of course, but by the time that Mihoshi showed up at their meal, Tenchi's dogged effort had finally brought the conversation to the point where they could begin planning the day.

"We'll have to be careful, since we pretty much look school-age," Tenchi said. "So I don't think we can be seen too openly around town until after school lets out."

Kiyone added, "After school lets out, I think that Ayeka and Ryoko should buy the rest of us clothes from this time period, so that we can move more freely. Until that time, we'll remain here, working further on the campsite and keeping a watch on the house of Tenchi's grandfather."

"And in the meantime," Ryoko said after she sipped a drink, "we'll be watching Tenchi's parents at the school."

Ayeka wondered aloud, "How close to the school can we risk getting? Ryoko and I have the proper uniforms, but none of the proper documents. If anyone were to question us, we couldn't explain our presence."

"We'll just have to work something out," Tenchi said. "Maybe we can just try to hide near the school and watch from there."

"You're coming too, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked carefully.

"Of course," Tenchi said. "My mother, my father, I can't risk Kain getting them. Or anyone else at school, for that matter."

There was a pregnant silence, then Sasami said anxiously, "But Tenchi, if somebody sees or hears you, especially your parents, won't they realize something? You have a strong resemblance to both your parents, and your voice probably sounds similar to your father's at this time."

"Well, then I'll just hide really well," Tenchi said, starting to feel defensive as he saw awkward disagreement gathering in her eyes.

"Of all of us who could be questioned or held by the police as truants from school," Ayeka said diplomatically, "you are the one most at risk. And if your parents were somehow to realize your anachronicity, even intuitively realizing your identity, the future could be profoundly changed."

Tenchi began to feel profound indignation rising in him as he looked at Mihoshi and Kiyone and saw that they were agreeing, so he felt profoundly relieved when he heard his indignation echoed in Ryoko's voice when she exploded, "So what is he supposed to do, sit here?"

"He can best help his parents at the camp," Kiyone said quietly.

Ryoko spat, "You all can talk callously about it. It's not your dead mother we're talking about. She's been gone for about a decade now. He hasn't seen her in years, she's only a few kilometers away now, and you all want to keep them apart!"

"Because if they do come together, the knowledge could do serious harm!" Ayeka insisted.

"What'll I even do if I stay here?" Tenchi exclaimed. "Sure, the campsite can be improved, and maybe we should improve it, but is that what we came here to do? Kain's going to come sometime, and if he does target Mother I'll have to be there to protect her!"

Mihoshi suggested with a front of enthusiasm, "Maybe you could just watch over her from a distance? You can protect her then, can't you? I bet you can be far enough away to make sure she's okay-"

"That's not enough!" Tenchi shouted, and Mihoshi flinched. "Far away? This is Kain we're talking about! All of you told me last night how dangerous he is! We can't be playing it safe with maybes and what ifs! We've got to be right there or else nobody's going to survive when he comes!"

"There's more than one way in which the future can be ruined," Kiyone pointed out.

"If that's how you all feel, then I guess I'd better start practicing being useless," Tenchi muttered sullenly in the silence in the clearing, and stalked away, beyond their tents. Sasami rested her head on her fists and stared sadly at the fire, sighing as she saw it had gone out.

Ayeka said sarcastically to Ryoko, "That was very helpful, monster woman!"

Ryoko shook her head and asked, "When did you form a conspiracy to stab Tenchi in the back?"

Ayeka leapt to her feet. "That is going too far, even for you!" she shouted.

"None of you would even think of such a thing if it were your mother!" Ryoko shouted back.

"It's because she's the mother of someone we all know that we're not thinking rationally about this," Kiyone pointed out.

Ryoko asked angrily, "So you're comfortable with risking her life?"

"I didn't say that," Kiyone replied irritatedly. "And we're talking about how much risk we can take of Tenchi being discovered. No one is proposing abandoning anyone, least of all his mother. We're only saying that it's best if they don't meet, and trying to determine-"

"You don't any feelings at all, do you?" Ryoko asked savagely. Kiyone crossed her arms and stared sullenly at Ryoko.

Tenchi appeared suddenly from behind the tents and called, "Just knock it off! It's fine, OK? Let's just stop this."

Ryoko looked at him in shock, and Mihoshi asked concernedly, "Are you sure, Tenchi?"

"It's fine. Do as you please," Tenchi said dully, and shuffled away with his hands in his pockets, regarding the ground.

Ryoko looked steadily after him, hurt, while the others alternated between uncomfortably at him and uncomfortably at each other.

* * *

They all carried out the morning routines - ensuring the campfire was out, putting away the breakfast stuff, brushing teeth - in a sort of stunned silence. After this was finished, Ryoko laid down beneath a tree at the edge of the clearing, facing the house of Tenchi's grandfather.

Ayeka walked quickly towards Ryoko and asked archly, "Ryoko, are you coming?"

"Where?" Ryoko asked, coming out of her thoughts.

"To protect Lord Tenchi's mother. We'll be following her from a short distance. Right now we're the only ones who can," Ayeka said frustratedly as she gestured to the school uniforms she and Ryoko were wearing. Her vexation grew as Ryoko simply looked thoughtful.

Ayeka told her, "If you're going to mope like that, it's best if you stay here."

Unusually, Ryoko didn't seem to have taken any offense at this remark, and instead said slowly, "It just doesn't seem fair. That we get to see her and Tenchi doesn't."

"That is precisely why we must protect her in his stead," Ayeka said decisively. Ryoko made no move, so Ayeka turned and walked in the direction of the town.

Ryoko got up, threw a longing glance back at the camp, and walked quickly to join Ayeka.

* * *

Next Chapter

"That was terribly, terribly awkward," Azaka comments, light from his jewel brilliantly illuminating his loglike body.

Kamadaki agrees, "Indeed, it was, and it'll only get more awkward when they actually meet Lord Tenchi's mother."

"It's coming soon in our next chapter, No Need for Schooling," Azaka concludes. The two robotic logs bow to the audience.

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Well, as you've probably noticed by now, pretty nearly nothing in this chapter actually occurred in the Tenchi Muyo in Love movie. And you're probably thinking that I'm a very cruel author not to allow Tenchi to see his mom just yet. But she does at least recognize that there's something odd about him in the movie, even though she only sees him for a moment and he quickly leaves."

"Also, the planet Tendraken is something I made up back in Chapter 36. We're never told where Kain first struck, or quite how his rampage went."


	46. No Need for Schooling

No Need for Schooling

Yosho sits in a seat and announces, "I'm Yosho, and I'm going to be your DJ for this episode, at the request of Dragonwiles. Our theme song for this chapter will be 'Friends Never Say Goodbye', a song which Dragonwiles doesn't own, from a movie, 'The Road to El Dorado', which Dragonwiles does not own." A sly grin spread across his face. "Dragonwiles doesn't own much, does he?" He presses a button, and the melancholy song begins to play.

* * *

1970 A. D.

Ayeka and Ryoko fairly soon had a rather serious quarrel as they headed towards the town. They were on foot, and flight on their own powers was risky, especially since they were supposed to be inconspicuous. However, Tenchi's grandfather's house, situated nearly where Tenchi's house would be in the future, was very far from the town. The campsite where Ayeka and Ryoko had begun from was a fair distance from Tenchi's house alone, and it would probably be some time before they made it into town. Two young women in school uniforms wandering about the town an hour or two after school had started would be very conspicuous.

There was almost nothing to be done about this now, but it still annoyed them, an almost unbearable addition to the lingering unease resulting from Tenchi taking so hard the insistence of most of the group that he not get too close to his mother here in the past. As a result, Ryoko was even more adamant than usual that a shortcut she knew to the bus stop would get them there in half the time, and Ayeka was more stubborn than usual that Ryoko would certainly get them lost despite having had seven centuries of remote observation to learn the lay of the land.

Eventually Ryoko agreed that they would not use the shortcut, and they were totally silent for the next twenty minutes. They arrived at the small bus stop. As in the future, it was little more than a sheltered bench by the side of the road. Finding themselves to be the only people waiting there, they both sat on the bench.

Ayeka glanced at the schedule posted on the wall, felt some disappointment that they would definitely be arriving in town later than she would've liked, and looked back at the road.

Ryoko said suddenly, "We're not going to talk to her, right?"

"Of course we are not going to meet Lord Tenchi's mother," Ayeka said dully, feeling too drained and too surprised at this exclamation to take offense at Ryoko's pushy tone.

"It just wouldn't be fair," Ryoko continued. "If you're going to insist that Tenchi has to be so many meters away from his mother, then it's not fair for any of us to talk to her."

"I never said that," Ayeka said, starting to feel her anger rise again.

Ryoko scoffed, "Well, you didn't want Tenchi to get too close to his mother, somehow, or it'd blow up time or something. Now that I come to think about it, you were awfully vague on the details, and even on the reasons why your idea made sense."

"Not that it's any concern of yours," Ayeka said defensively, "but just to set the record straight, I was solely concerned about the welfare of Lord Tenchi and his mother. I will admit that the conversation this morning about how to preserve their welfare didn't go as well as I had hoped."

"You were thinking there was a way that conversation could possibly have gone right?" Ryoko asked incredulously.

"Like the people of Earth say," Ayeka shot back, "you were part of the problem, and not part of the solution."

"Just because I disagreed with you?" Ryoko asked, then went on, "Anyhow, we're not going to take advantage of a chance talk to her, when she hasn't the opportunity to talk to her own son."

* * *

They made it into town without attracting too much attention or suspicion -their altered hair and eye colors, courtesy of Washu, contributed to that. They made it to the school that Tenchi's father had told them that he and Tenchi's mother attended. When the street was empty, they climbed up a tree, then spent a few moments silently and subtly jostling for a better position, before using some of the surveillance equipment Washu had sent along to hear and to some extent see inside of the classroom where Tenchi's mother was.

Staying on the branches of a tree grew more and more uncomfortable, for no matter how much they shifted their limbs, they were still lying against an unyielding, tough substance, while also having to maintain their balance.

Ayeka was trying to get her mind off of all of this when she thought of something. Alarmed, she said to Ryoko, "You told me shortly before Kagato attacked that you often remotely watched Lord Yosho and his family! What if, while your past self is watching Achika, you catch sight of us!"

Ryoko blinked, and put a finger to her chin in hard thought.

Ayeka waited, thinking to herself of the possible consequences to the space-time continuum.

"I think I'd have remembered if I saw either of us, or anybody in our group," Ryoko told her finally. "Of course, I don't quite remember this period of time very well, it was very boring."

"Oh, that's very hepful!" snapped Ayeka. "Even if you didn't see us before, what if we're changing history now and you do catch sight of us?"

"I'm sealed in a cave," Ryoko began to say dismissively, but stopped and grimaced. "Okay, this time travel talk is getting really weird. The other me, who belongs in this time, is sealed in a cave. What could she possibly do to us?"

Ayeka felt like she wasn't getting through to Ryoko, "But seeing us in the past could give you - or, I mean, her, knowledge to change the future!"

"Say, that'd be pretty cool!" Ryoko said, excited now. "I should go swing by and tell myself some stuff! Better yet, why not try and break myself free!"

"Ryoko, what do you think would happen to your own sanity, let alone the space-time continuum, if you saw yourself!" Ayeka shrieked.

"I was just kidding - mostly," Ryoko grumped.

A passerby looked up at the tree they were perched in, and said, "Huh? What are you two doing up there?"

"Nothing!" the two said as they hastily vacated the tree. The passerby gawked after them.

They scurried around to the other side of the school, where they had to repeat the process of finding a suitable tree, then finding a branch that could support their weight and afforded a decent view of Achika's classroom. It took them two or three trees until they finally found one, and it provided a worse vantage point than the tree on the other side.

"Nice going, Ayeka," Ryoko grumbled.

Ayeka steamed in her own embarrassment and frustration.

Ryoko blinked, then said, "Oh, I finally remember now! I was mostly watching Yosho this decade. I start watching Achika more frequently in about two years. Then I really started watching Nobuyuki a lot as the two of them started building the new house. So, we aren't really in danger of seeing me."

Ayeka was hardly relieved, but it seemed best not to push the matter further, when they had bigger problems. She concentrated on watching Lady Achika.

* * *

In a few hours more, Achika and the other students were on break, and Ayeka and Ryoko found themselves regaining interest as Achika began interacting with her classmates. Nobuyuki, Tenchi's father, was in her class, as he had mentioned before they left on the trip (which was, of course, many years in the future.)

Nobuyuki walked over to Achika's desk as she stood up. "So, did you have a good summer break?" Nobuyuki asked her.

"Oh, I did, thank you," Achika returned. "The weather at the beach was very sunny. How did you spend your break?"

Nobuyuki sighed. "I wanted to get some drawing done, but my parents insisted I do a lot of work around the house. Oh, and of course, I read the next installments of 'Avenger Komura'."

"Of course," Achika said with a smile. "So, did anything interesting happen in this one?"

"Anything interesting?" Nobuyuki repeated in mock offense. Evidently he and Achika had been through this sort of conversation before. "As a matter, of fact, yes, a lot of interesting things happened. Wandaran and Jin-Hei finally fought each other, and that was easily the best part. I was almost sure Jin-Hei's new move would let him prevail, and it got close, but their fight got interrupted anyways. Care to guess by what?"

"I'm sure I couldn't, so you can just tell me," Achika told him with a small laugh.

"Aw, man, you got the latest?" one of Nobuyuki's friends approached them. "Hey, can I borrow it from you?"

"What kind of fan are you?" remonstrated Nobuyuki.

"I don't have that much money!" complained his friend.

"Do I look like I've got that much money?" Nobuyuki retorted. "You've got to economize!"

The friend urged, "Come on, please? Look, if this is about the tea stain on the last issue, I told you, my little sister spilled it." Seeing this wasn't getting him anywhere, he appealed to Achika. "Masaki, would you please ask him? I know he'll do it if you ask."

"I don't know about that!" Achika laughed nervously. Nobuyuki also laughed nervously.

In the tree, Ryoko grinned and murmured, "How cute."

"It must be a very pleasant school experience, to share with one you love," Ayeka agreed.

* * *

Several hours later, Achika left the school grounds, accompanied by her friends. They headed towards the bus stop, where they'd take the line that led towards their houses in the mountains outside of town.

"We'll need to be right there if anything happens," Ryoko noted as she and Ayeka climbed down the tree.

"There's no other way to keep up," Ayeka agreed.

They walked back around to the front of the school. With their disguised hair and eye colors, and their school uniforms, they easily blended in with the other students leaving school. The two walked calmly to the bus stop and stayed at the fringe of the group waiting there, so they'd be further from Achika.

The bus rumbled up, and highschoolers and townspeople formed a queue. Achika and Ryoko, due to their position at the back of the crowd, found themselves last in line, but didn't terribly mind, as it might keep them further from Achika.

They climbed aboard the bus, and seated themselves towards the back, Ryoko taking the window seat and Ayeka taking the aisle seat of the worn two-person bench seat. Ayeka noted with satisfaction that Achika was sitting and talking with two of her friends about in the middle of the bus. From here, Achika probably wouldn't notice them, but they were close enough to intervene if Kain were to make an appearance.

The bus ride was long and uneventful. Ryoko and Ayeka didn't feel a need to make small talk. Ryoko slouched and looked out the window. Ayeka looked around the bus at the various people, an activity which quickly grew stale.

Some time later, the bus dawdled to a stop. Ryoko and Ayeka noticed that Achika and her two friends were standing up. The three of them walked to the front, then Achika remained on the bus as the two friends waved at her, said their goodbyes, and got off.

Achika smiled while waving her friends off the bus. As she returned to her seat, her expression quietly morphed to one of resigned ennui, doubtless due to the long distance she had to go alone.

Just before she returned to her seat, however, she looked about the bus, and caught sight of Ayeka and Ryoko. Brightening, she hastened over to them, unaware that they were both filled with sudden dread.

"Why, you must both go to my school!" she exclaimed, reaching their aisle and turning towards them. "I'm Achika Masaki, how do you do?"

Ayeka swallowed hard, then said with a smile, "How nice to meet you, Achika. My name is Ayeka, and this is my little sister Ryoko."

Achika didn't catch the look of astonished and unbridled fury that Ryoko gave Ayeka, because Achika was asking the man behind her, at the window seat of the bus, if she minded if she sat next to him. He agreed, and so Achika sat there and turned to face Ayeka and Ryoko, separated from them now only by the aisle.

The bus started its motion again, and Achika told them, "Oh, it's really a pleasure to meet you. I don't remember seeing you on this bus before. Did you just move here?"

Ayeka answered, "Indeed." She wet her mouth. Achika's questions were perfectly normal for people meeting for the first time, but those sort of questions would be difficult questions for herself and Ryoko. Achika would probably next want to know where they lived. Anything from an attempt to visit their alleged house to an unfamiliarity with the area in which they supposedly lived would give the lie to them.

"I see," Achika nodded. "I live quite a ways further down the road, and have all my life. Where did you move to?"

Ryoko promptly answered the question, without hesitation. She explained that they lived in the next village over, which had a tiny grade school, and they'd gone to a middle school further in that direction. Their parents had intended for them both to go to the high school affiliated with that middle school. However, Ayeka had had some bad experiences in her first year of high school. As a result, they'd moved closer to this village and transferred Ayeka to Achika's school for Ayeka's next year of schooling. Ryoko was now entering high school, so their parents had decided to send Ryoko there as well, so the two could look out for each other. It took a great deal of willpower for Ayeka to look appropriately sad instead of irritated at Ryoko for choosing such a motive for their moving.

"That's really terrible," Achika said with feeling. "I hope we've made you feel welcome here."

"Oh, of course. Everyone's been very kind to us," Ayeka reassured her. She scrutinized Achika's face. Apparently every detail about the region had been absolutely correct, for Achika believed them totally.

"I'm glad to hear that," Achika said, reassured. "Well, what sort of things are you interested in? Do either of you play sports?"

"Oh, no, that's not my forte," Ayeka said quickly. Unfamiliarity with rules of Earth games would be much simpler to explain if she were not a player.

Ayeka looked quickly at Ryoko, to see if she felt like contributing to the conversation. Ryoko said, "Yeah, Ayeka's a real klutz, so I'll have to make up for it for her at the school." That wasn't exactly what Ayeka had in mind, but it was too late now.

Achika shook her head. "You two make me wish I'd had a younger sister," she said with some amusement. "I enjoy playing volleyball during physical education, but I'm afraid I'm not good enough to do it on the team. I'm actually in the cooking club. That's what I love to do."

"Hoping to catch a boy the old fashioned way?" Ryoko teased.

"Ryoko!" Ayeka hissed.

Achika did not appear to be offended, though perhaps slightly embarrassed, and told them, "Well, I do hope to be a bride, and that is a very necessary skill. But it is something I enjoy myself and have always been good at."

"That's true for my younger sister as well," Ayeka agreed. Then a thought struck her. Ryoko's few attempts at cooking, had been, to put it mildly, abominable. If by some unlikely disaster Achika were to sample Ryoko's cooking, that statement would seem odd. "I mean, my other younger sister, Sasami," Ayeka added hurriedly. "She's in middle school."

"Oh?" Achika asked, interested. "Which one?"

Ryoko flashed an impatient look at Ayeka, but supplied a plausible school for Sasami.

"It's a good school," Achika nodded. "I should know, I went to middle school there."

It was remarkable, Ayeka thought, that Ryoko was so familiar with the area, but that was what 700 years of your body confined and mind free to observe could do, she supposed. Her soul shuddered at the thought, of having nothing to do for 700 years, and no ability to move one's body or interact with others - simply watch the comings and goings of the humans, their habits and their buildings and their families, for centuries. She felt a little bit of an odd sort of envy, though, for it had given Ryoko an intimate familiarity with daily life on Earth, and all this time Ryoko had known where Yosho was.

The conversation between Achika, Ayeka, and Ryoko paused for a moment. Ryoko looked at Achika. This conversation struck Ryoko both as a bad idea and as an affront to Tenchi, who couldn't be here, but they were having it now, and it was probably better to keep it up than let it stop. Ryoko was unsure how to do so, because at the moment, the only question she wanted to ask was the one she could not. It would be odd, at best, to ask Achika why she had asked her to look after Tenchi, especially considering that Achika wouldn't even ask the question for several years.

Similarly, Ayeka was still, with a question on her tongue that could not be asked. Had her brother Yosho ever told Achika about her heritage in the stars, that Achika was a princess of Jurai? Had he ever told Achika about Sasami, or Ayeka wondered, herself? Or their father? Had he told her about the proud Juraian traditions, the mighty Juraian abilities?

The bus rolled on.

* * *

When the bus had come to a stop, Achika was surprised, for she had been speaking further with Ayeka and Ryoko, trying to learn more about them and telling them things about herself. It was now Achika's stop, she noted, "and it's odd - usually I'm the one getting off last."

"We're a bit further on," Ryoko answered somewhat truthfully. The camp site was somewhat closer to the next stop, the one in front of the hot springs Tenchi's aunt ran. At this point in time, the hot springs had just started its existence, and it was run by Nobuyuki's sister, who had yet to become Tenchi's aunt.

"It was nice to meet you both, Ayeka, Ryoko," Achika said politely as she stood.

"And it was a pleasure to meet you, Achika," Ayeka told her.

"Goodbye!" Achika waved before heading out of the bus.

"Farewell!" Ayeka called. "'Bye!" Ryoko shouted.

A relatively short time later, the bus pulled up in front of the hot springs, where Ayeka and Ryoko disembarked. They set off into the forest, and once they were out of sight of the road, Ryoko asked the question that had been burning in her for the past hour.

"All right, Ayeka, what just happened!" Ryoko fumed. "I clearly recall you saying that we were not going to talk to Tenchi's mother."

"Oh, I see, Ryoko," Ayeka said defensively, "so your plan was to ignore her completely when she introduced herself to us, achieving rudeness and conspicuousness simultaneously!"

Ryoko snapped, "And your plan was to break the space time continuum!"

"We did not! Our disguises held!" Ayeka said. Ryoko agreed sarcastically, "Yeah, but our stories wouldn't have if I weren't along. And keep in mind that I don't pay that much attention to the petty things humans obsess over - I can't be counted on to maintain your alibis! Speaking of alibis, why am I the younger sister?"

"Because it came to mind," Ayeka said, but she couldn't keep a devious smirk off of her face. The whole episode had left her disappointed in her ability to think on her feet, but casting herself as the more authoritative, mature, and responsible one of the pair - which she obviously was anyway - had been a stroke of genius.

Ryoko snorted and said, "Whatever, everyone likes the little sisters anyway. We're full of interesting information about the older siblings."

Ayeka ignored this and continued walking.

Ryoko kept pace, tramping down or surmounting any intervening undergrowth, as she demanded, "Ayeka, we're not through. Did nothing I say before get to you? Tenchi's mother is gone, and if you people are going to keep him away from him, the least you hypocrites can do is distance yourselves!"

"That is quite enough!" Ayeka whirled on Ryoko, and they stopped walking. "Do you imagine that I wish to keep Lord Tenchi from his mother? Do you imagine that I wanted to take an opportunity that he could not? But what were we supposed to do when she approached us? Stare at her as though we didn't understand? We had to make the best choices available, and don't pretend you didn't make them either."

"Get all high and mighty on me, why not?" Ryoko crossed her arms. "That's your solution to everything."

"And refusing to take responsibility is yours," Ayeka sniffed.

They stood that way for a few moments. Finally Ayeka said, "Ryoko, I told you honestly before, and I tell you now, that I had no intentions of meeting Lady Achika. But sometimes life forces us to change our plans."

After more time went by, Ryoko said, "I'll accept that this time." They started walking again, as they both noticed the afternoon was waning. As they walked, Ryoko stated further, "I get what you're saying - we didn't have a choice, which is why I faked our background information. But I am still not sure you get how important Tenchi's mom is to him. He hasn't seen her in years. We'll never get to see her again. Neither of us can take any contact with her lightly."

"I agree," Ayeka allowed. They continued walking.

* * *

As they returned to the camp Achika saw Sasami standing amongst the trees some distance outside the camp, but only a short ways away from them.

"Ayeka," Sasami said in greeting, but her face and voice were sad.

Ayeka hurried to her while Ryoko continued on to the camp.

After Ryoko had gone on a ways, Sasami looked up at Ayeka. "Ayeka, Tenchi's really mad at me," Sasami said, then swallowed.

Ayeka blinked at her. "At you? Are you sure?"

"He hardly says anything to me, he stalks around the camp, he's angry with me!" Sasami sniffled.

Ayeka took her sister by the arms in comfort. "But why at you?" she wondered aloud.

Sasami started to sob quietly, "Because I said to him what Tsunami told me this morning. When I got up early, Tsunami knew I was here. After I explained to her, she, she said I ought to tell Tenchi that he shouldn't be seen, that he looks too much like his parents. So I told Tenchi that at breakfast, when we were all talking, and, now, now he's mad at me for it!"

Ayeka clasped her sister tightly. She was beginning to feel something she thought she'd never feel - angry at Lord Tenchi. Never had she anticipated she would feel that way, but now she was angry at Lord Tenchi, for hurting her little sister in this way. No one had wanted to tell Lord Tenchi what had to be done, neither Sasami nor herself nor anyone else, but they had to tell him, and now he was holding it against them!

"Thank you, Ayeka," Sasami whispered to her. She took out a handkerchief and dried the few tears that had appeared. "I know this situation upsets you too." She looked up into her sister's face. "Do I look normal? I don't want the others to know I've been crying."

Ayeka thought to herself that Sasami didn't want Tenchi to know she'd been crying most of all. Even though this matter was between them, she still didn't want to hurt him. "Mostly, and I'm sure the rest will come with time," Ayeka told her.

"Then we can go now," Sasami said, hooking her arm through Ayeka's.

* * *

As they entered the camp, Kiyone asked, "Where are the clothes from this time period?"

Ayeka and Ryoko looked at each other. Guarding Achika had driven that plan completely out of their minds. Kiyone growled and stalked away.

* * *

Next Chapter

The high-school-aged, ponytail-wearing Nobuyuki of the 1970s steps to the front of the stage. "I don't really know what this is about, but someone told me to speak to all of you, and tell you about the next chapter. The next chapter will be about myself and Achika Masaki, it seems." He looks at the paper he was given. "What sort of story is this, anyways? Why is someone doing a story about us?" He looks at the next part of the paper and comments, "And why does the next chapter's title, which I'm supposed to announce, start with 'No Need For'?" He shakes his head. "Anyway, the next chapter is 'No Need For Calm Before a Storm.'"

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes.

"The woman who runs the hot springs is Tenchi's aunt in the OVA. But is it a term of respect or familiarity, or is she actually related by blood? And to whom? Achika is supposed to be an only child, so I decided she had to be a rather older sister of Nobuyuki's, if she is related by blood.

"I made up the 'Avenger Komura' action manga for this chapter. I've probably heard the name 'Komura' from some anime, but I can't think of what just now."


	47. No Need for Calm Before a Storm

No Need for Calm Before a Storm

Dragonwiles announces, "I decided to be the DJ myself this time - it looks like everyone else has a lot of fun doing it. I'm going to play 'Bittersweet' by the artist Plumb. I of course, do not own that song, nor do I own the rights to most anything in this story." The song's dramatic notes begin.

* * *

1970 A. D.

Dinner that evening at the camp was done with a great deal of silence. The silence almost seemed natural, since there was not much to be said, but there was a tension hanging in the air. The eye of the hurricane rested upon them, for the moment, and an equilibrium was reached for that same moment. Mihoshi ate her food quietly. Tenchi was still, clearly, upset about not being allowed to see his mother. Kiyone would probably say that as long as this calm lasted through the mission, then they'd have time later to worry about when the storm resumed. Mihoshi didn't necessarily disagree, but she intuitively felt that the calm was not going to last that long.

The calm did somehow last through dinner. Stars were staring to appear in the night sky. Tenchi quickly moved off to his tent. He found the way blocked by Ryoko, as she teleported in front of him.

"You know, you're just too nice, Tenchi," she told him.

Ayeka's eyebrow quirked, but she attempted to not eavesdrop, as she also attempted to remain alert enough so she'd know if Ryoko were attempting to harm or subvert Lord Tenchi's mind. The camp wasn't large enough that there were many other places she could go, anyways.

Ryoko asked Tenchi, "This morning, why didn't you just say no? Tell them you were going to see your mother?" When Tenchi was silent, Ryoko pressed him, "I think you were right, you could've gotten reasonably close to her without anything bad happening. Why didn't you stand up for yourself?"

"We already made this decision," Tenchi sighed, putting a hand on his forehead, then smoothing it back over his head.

"Alright," Ryoko allowed, "but maybe I want to know why you made the decision. We all know your mother means a lot to you. Why didn't you stand up to us for a chance to see her?"

"Look," Tenchi snapped, "I don't want to go over this all over again. This is the decision we made, and now I have to live with it. I'd rather not think about it any more than I have to. And I'm tired." He gestured towards his tent.

Ryoko teleported back into her tent. Tenchi got inside his tent, leaving his sandals outside, and shut the zipper quickly, so quickly it jammed. He muttered imprecations at it until he managed to get it unstuck and the tent sealed.

In her mind, Ryoko asked Ryo-ohki, "I'm always on his side, this morning as well as any other time. Why didn't he stand up for me this morning?"

* * *

As Kiyone slept, she saw the first day of her classes at the Galactic Police Academy. She remembered looking around the room nervously. There had been the orientation yesterday, in the giant hall, crammed full of thousands of beings and their parents. That had been quite an eye-opener for Kiyone. She'd been sure that she had what it took to be not just good, but great, in the Galactic Police. Now, looking out over all those faces, and realizing that not a few felt as she did, she wondered at what she'd gotten herself into. In that crowd were scores of potential rivals and friends. How would she ever learn which was which?

Then, later that day, her parents had left. Kiyone had realized, much later, that she had wanted her parents to stay and talk her out of the whole idea, tell her to choose any of the other career paths that had opened up before her, that she'd surely excel in them. And she would, even if they weren't her dream jobs, and she'd find satisfaction and excellence in them. But her parents had wisely left, continuing on as they knew they had to do.

That next day, the first day of classes, as Kiyone had sat down at a seat in the empty room, Mihoshi had walked in, and said to her, "Hey, would you mind talking with me a little? I'm feeling maybe the teeniest bit lonely. My name's Mihoshi Kuramitsu, what's yours?"

In the dream reminiscence, time had streteched awkwardly before Kiyone responded, "I'm Kiyone Makibi. You mean, the great Kuramitsu family?"

"Thanks, I do like to think we're a pretty good family," Mihoshi laughed, "I get along great with all my relatives! Yup, my grandfather's the Grand Marshal, and my parents have worked here forever, or before I was born, about the same thing, and my little brother, his name's Misao, he's always saying how he's going to be joining me here at the Academy soon! But enough about me, what's your family like?"

All the rest of that day, Kiyone had waited for the other shoe to drop. In her dream, the other shoe did drop, several times, time restarting after each dreadful scenario- Mihoshi had turned out to be laughing at her, or trying to cultivate Kiyone as a sycophant, or perhaps just one of those endlessly outgoing and popular people who, for one reason or another, never end up being one's close friends. But the dream at last swept past these conceptions and settled again in the reality. Mihoshi had been popular, surrounded by sycophants, but not by Mihoshi's choice, and there had been true friends there as well. In time, when Kiyone had finally seen for herself that Mihoshi wouldn't ever dream of laughing at her, they had become close friends, a relationship that seemed destined to become even closer when they were assigned to be partners after graduation.

Then the dream, as such things are wont to do, sped up the good times, and delivered Kiyone to that horrible season when things began to go wrong, when their careers went from success to success to partial success to failure, down and down that horrible path and -

Kiyone woke up. She lay in her sleeping bag for some time, as her groggy mind slowly recalled that she had been asleep, and began sorting out the dream from her true memories. Kiyone began to get ready for the day, and as she neared the end of her morning routine, she had recovered, but she shook her head. It was confusing enough that she was time traveling - did her mind have to time travel too?

She took a deep breath of the early morning air as she walked around the campsite perimeter. This was real: herself, the planet, the trees. But just as real were the things she had been seeing for so long and had become increasingly odd of late. She was good friends with Mihoshi Kuramitsu, heir to an immense family fortune. She had not simply seen or cursorily met a single Princess of Jurai - she had been regularly eating with both. She regularly visited the home of Tenchi, a descendant of the long-lost Juraian heir. Kiyone had been, to some extent, allied with the supercriminal duo of Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki against the greatest bounty hunters of their time, Nagi and Ken-Ohki. Now she had actually performed the physical impossiblity of time travel, thanks to Washu, a mad scientist who had not been heard from in centuries, and was hoping to defeat the supercriminal Kain, whose only defeat had come at the hands of a Juraian armada.

It didn't happen to real people. Kiyone knew she was bright, knew she had potential, but she was, more or less, a regular person. The sort of things that had been happening to her lately didn't happen to ordinary people. It went beyond coincidences or her own hard work, but she realized that the reason she was living this unbelieveable life might be something she could never explain. It was almost more than Kiyone could stand - she was a detective, and she always wanted to know the reason why. Kiyone squinted at the rising sun, and decided that if she couldn't know that answer, then she'd get an answer to the question that had been nagging at her for some time. She'd learn for herself just why Juraians had so much power, how they had gotten to know the space trees, and just who the Lady Tsunami that they thought so highly of truly was. She was going to uncover the secret of Jurai. It might not explain just why her life had grown so odd lately, but it was an odd mystery that she felt convinced that she could solve.

* * *

Ryoko looked across the aisle of the bus at Achika. This time, she had let Ayeka get the window seat while she got the aisle seat. They were here again, talking to Tenchi's mother even though he couldn't, again, because there had been no other choice. She still needed protection, and now that she knew they had been on the bus, their stories would be imperiled if they didn't get on the bus every day. Achika had looked for her and Ayeka as soon as she got on the bus, and had insisted on introducing her other friends to them. This had bothered Ayeka, but Ryoko didn't really care anymore - the target of their undercover mission had already identified them, there was little, if any point, to secrecy now.

"I was asking around at school about you," Achika said, and appeared slightly embarrassed about it. She quickly explained, "I had wanted to ask you two if you wanted to eat lunch with my friends and I. But I couldn't find anyone who knew you."

The conversation had drifted back into dangerous territory. Ayeka said nervously, "Oh, yes, we haven't met many people yet. That was very kind of you to ask. Perhaps we will, sometime."

Ryoko shrugged. Why not?

"I'd enjoy that, and I bet my friends would, too!" Achika said happily.

Ayeka felt even more bothered. The ground seemed tilted against them. At least they were here, only a short distance from her, and thus much more capable of defending her from Kain.

Achika considered them. Had they not both been wearing the school uniform, and had Ryoko not been so familiar with the area, she would've thought that they didn't go to her school at all. It seemed almost impossible that no one would remember them. Further, something seemed odd about their stated relationship of being siblings, beyond lack of family resemblance. Being an only child, she could rely only on observation of others, but Ayeka and Ryoko seemed to share most of the negative traits of being sisters, and few of the positive ones. She reminded herself that she was probably being paranoid. They might be stepsisters, and Ayeka's side of the new family might have only moved here relatively recently. Achika asked, "Are you looking forward to the trip to Tokyo Tower?"

"Not exactly," Ayeka said honestly. She and Ryoko had learned about this trip through their surreptitious observations of Achika's classroom. If there was one thing whetted Kain's appetite, it was agglomerations of people. This would be a field trip which the whole school was going on, to a major tourist destination, in a densely populated metropolis. Ayeka wouldn't be surprised if Kain showed up and tried to feed on every inhabitant of the city. If he did so, he'd gain strength and kill a good many innocents, as well as Achika and themselves, meaning their mission would fail.

Ryoko said enthusiastically, "I'm looking forward to it." Her remote observations from her seven centuries of confinement had been depressingly limited to the local vicinity. A chance to see something new was welcome. Not only that, but the crowds when they reached their destination would be the perfect bait to draw Kain out. Then their group would be able to kill Kain before he killed anyone or did something sneaky they didn't expect.

Achika smiled at their differing answers. Despite her reservations, they were interesting to talk to, and she did want to know them more. Achika responded, "I'm looking forward to it, myself. I think I'll like seeing the view from the Tower, but we're not only going to see the Tower. I'm actually much more interested in seeing some of the gardens. I hear they're very well-kept and beautiful."

"Oh? Planning on strolling with Nobuyuki?" Ryoko teased.

"Ryoko, mind your manners!" Ayeka snapped.

Achika laughed nervously and looked into the distance and allowed, "If he asked."

Ryoko insisted, "Why not ask him?"

"What if he wanted to ask?" Achika said, more as a suggestion than a statement. She considered and continue, "Besides, if he weren't ready or didn't want to, I'd embarrass or annoy him by asking."

Ryoko subsided, clearly unhappy. Achika offered appeasingly, "Maybe if I was more sure that was what he wanted. You see, Nobuyuki loves architecture, and seeing the Tower itself is what he's most interested in. He might enjoy the gardens once there, but he simply enjoys architecture more. So I'll let things fall as they may."

"Quite sensible," Ayeka nodded.

Ryoko leapt back into the conversation, as though she were compensating for losing the point earlier. She leaned forward and asked, "Say, leaving Nobuyuki out of the question for a moment, what do you want your son to be like?"

"My son?" Achika asked, bemused. "What if I have a daughter? Or several children? I'd like that. In fact, I think I'd like a big family."

Ayeka looked away uncomfortably. Ryoko leaned back, and said after a moment, "All right. If you had a son, though?"

Achika thought for a moment, then said, "I'd like for him to be kind and considerate. But, that shouldn't be all. He should be able to take whatever life throws at him with strength and equanimity."

"I'm sure he will," Ayeka told her.

"Thank you, Ayeka," Achika responded, then fixed a piercing gaze on Ryoko and asked, "Ryoko, what do you want your son to be like?"

Ryoko said in surprise, "My son?"

Ayeka's eyebrows rose. Could Ryoko even have children?

Ryoko found herself flummoxed. In the seven centuries in Kagato's grasp, she had been too miserable and too busy carrying out his dirty work to consider the future in any form, even for herself or Ryo-Ohki, let alone for any children. After some time of watching Tenchi, she had started to become convinced that he wanted some. Washu's thoughts, which Ryoko had been forced to listen to after Washu had been released from her prison, were certain that Ryoko could have children. Still, the question as it related to Ryoko personally had still not yet occurred to her. Perhaps, she thought to herself, she still regarded herself as too much of a curiosity to consider being so normal as to have children.

"I don't know," admitted Ryoko. Ayeka sighed at her for asking a question she couldn't herself answer.

Achika didn't pry, but instead asked, "Ayeka, would you like to answer the question?"

Ayeka answered readily, "He must be a man of good judgment: prudent, but willing to take necessary risks. I would not judge him for lacking natural talent in any area, but he must attempt to learn basics in many fields, so that he can understand them. He should be a man who can be both stern and merciful."

Ryoko whistled. "I sure would hate to be your kid," she commented. Ayeka deigned to ignore her.

Achika asked, "Thank you, but, really, supposing you had a daughter as well?"

"Naturally I must have a son," Ayeka said, as though it were self-evident. "If I had a daughter, for various reasons, I should expect largely the same of her."

"Those're high expectations," Ryoko commented, shaking her head. Annoying as Washu could be, Ryoko for the first time appreciated having her as a mother, instead of some demading Juraian princess.

"Some people do have high expectations," Ayeka said firmly. "In fact, some people even achieve them."

Achika smiled again. That sounded rather like the sort of thing that would be said by Ayeka, her father's sister, whom he often talked about. It was an odd coincidence, that she thought little more about. All that was so far removed from her world, anyway.

* * *

Tenchi looked at them all as they gathered for dinner. He swallowed, then stood up straight and looked at them, then said, "I have something to say to all of you. I shouldn't have been so irritated at all of you these past few days. I apologize." He smiled ruefully. "My mother didn't raise me that way."

Ayeka felt a strange heaviness lift from her as she said, "Of course, Lord Tenchi." She felt queer now, off-balance, as though anything might happen next, but things could finally be set right, and that was greatly encouraging.

"Tenchi!" Sasami wailed, and ran and hugged him. He ruffled her hair and said, "Sorry, Sasami."

Later, as they were eating, Ryoko pointed at Tenchi with a chopstick and said, "Well, I still think that it's safe enough for Tenchi to look after his mother."

"I would like that, but maybe we should be careful," Tenchi said slowly, not wanting to repeat the same mistakes as before. He thought aloud, "I don't know. Could, maybe, I just keep a fair distance between us, so she doesn't see me, but I could still act if she's in trouble?"

Kiyone's eyes bulged and she fought an urge to scream which she usually only felt around Mihoshi. That was exactly what they had been saying the other day and he didn't like it then! After a few seconds of clenched teeth and fists, she had calmed enough to remind herself that Tenchi was trying to make a fresh start with them and trying to make a reasonable compromise about something that touched him very personally. It still rankled to think that he hadn't been listening, or else that she had been so seriously misunderstood, but if he was trying to be mature enough to make up for his mistakes, she could surely be mature enough to give him another chance.

* * *

The next day, after school and the long bus ride home, Asahi was walking to her house from her bus stop and was surprised to find Nobuyuki on the path. He was at one of its most scenic points, at the top of a small hill in a clearing, and he was sitting down with a large sketch pad in his lap, with his left side facing her. His arms were moving in a very detailed and deliberate manner, different from his doodling in class, and more like he was when he was designing a building. She wondered what he could be doing all the way out here. His house was in town, miles in the opposite direction.

Nobuyuki's concentration was so intense that he didn't hear Asahi coming, so she called out to him. When she did, he looked up at her in surprise, whipping his ponytail about, as though he hadn't expected that she'd be walking along the path to her house after school. Perhaps, she thought with a smile, he'd been so caught up in his work that he hadn't realized how late it was. Perhaps he'd thought it would take her a while longer to finish cleaning the classroom, and he'd be gone before she came along. His next actions, as she continued walking toward him, were to flip his sketchbook out of his lap to the side away from her. Now she was very curious.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing very interesting," he said at first. As she kept approaching, he saw that she was unsatisfied and elaborated, "Oh, you know me, just some more of my drawing. I'd better be getting back, long way and lots of homework to do." He stood up hurriedly.

Achika said, "But I want to know what you're drawing." She smiled impishly and, somewhat unusally for her, acted on impulse by darting behind his back and taking the sketchbook from his right arm. She quickly flipped it toward her, thankful in retrospect that she hadn't accidentally torn it. "This is a house," she said in realization.

He sighed, seeing the game was up. "Yeah." He gestured out at the open field he'd been looking at. "It just seems like a perfect place for one - a good view, good drainage, plenty of level ground for a nice big one. Two stories, did you see?"

"Oh," Achika said, nodding. Inside, she wondered what this meant.

She actually thought there was a fairly good chance that Nobuyuki would not care, if he knew she was half an alien, that she wasn't entirely a human. He was shy, and didn't let people get to know him easily. Would he think she'd been deceiving him? He might feel betrayed and rebuff her. He was very kind, though, and he did seem to have a gift for looking beyond appearances. He'd probably still acknowledge her. But what would he acknowledge her as? Perhaps as a classmate, and nothing more.

How had her father ever managed this sort of dilemma in all his years of existence? He'd told her many things about his true life, but not that. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"Yeah, you know how I," he said slowly, looking out on the field, "how I love," he paused, "making the plans, drawing up a house. I really like this one," he said, turning away from the view and towards his sketch pad. Achika let out a breath. Nobuyuki pointed out a few features on the house and concluded, "I've combined some of my favorite ideas into this plan."

Achika suggested, "A skylight in the upper story would be good, too. It'd make sure there was plenty of light up there." Nobuyuki smiled and agreed, complimenting her on it, "You always have such good taste."

Nobuyuki looked from the field to the sketch pad again and said, "I really want to build this one, someday. Here would be good, if your father would let me."

"We might allow it," Asahi said, "but you'll have to let me visit sometime."

"It's a deal, then," Nobuyuki said, grinning.

In the woods nearby, Tenchi and the others were watching, clad in contemporary clothes in case they were seen. Tenchi smiled at his parents in the distance, then turned to the others and said, "Thanks. This really means a lot to me."

"You're welcome, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka acknowledged. "We'll all be able to protect your mother now."

* * *

Next Chapter

"Hi," Washu says to the audience, "remember me, the scientific genius who made this whole story arc possible by sending Tenchi and the gang back in time? Tenchi and the others are going to be in a lot of trouble in the next chapter. Yep, Kain finally makes his appearance in the next chapter, and a lot of things are going to change. What things? You'll just have to read 'No Need For Troubling the Tower' in order to find out."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Much of this chapter was not in the 'Tenchi Muyo In Love' movie, although the last scene was altered slightly from one of the scenes in that movie."


	48. No Need for Troubling the Tower

No Need for Troubling the Tower

"I'm Mihoshi Kuramitsu, your DJ for this chapter," Mihoshi says to the audience. "We've got this song here, 'Amrita', from a 'Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles' movie 'Princess of the Birdcage Kingdom.' Of course Dragonwiles doesn't own any of that stuff. This song is so happy and sad, I don't know whether I'm crying because I'm sad or I'm smiling because I'm happy! I guess I'm doing both!" She sobs and smiles as the song plays.

* * *

1970 A. D.

The field trip to Tokyo Tower was well underway. Ayeka and Ryoko had been there in their school uniforms, and talked with Achika and her friends as the train rolled towards their destination. In the meantime, Tenchi and the others were dispersed throughout the train, ready to leap into action should Kain arrive that day.

The train arrived in Tokyo in time for a bit of sightseeing before they checked into the hotel. During this time, Nobuyuki showed off the 8mm camera that he had gotten for the trip. His friends were very jealous, and he obligingly took the time to record the silly faces they made for it.

Tenchi, Sasami, Ryo-Ohki, and Kiyone watched this from some distance away, while Ryoko and Ayeka and Mihoshi kept a closer eye on everything. Tenchi watched his father's antics with a smile. Then his lips pursed. "Tomorrow evening they'll be going to Tokyo Tower. I wonder if Kain will come then."

"Hard to say," Kiyone commented. What else was there to say?

* * *

That evening, after they had eaten, they arranged for shifts of their party to watch the hotel where Achika and Nobuyuki's school were staying. Due to issues of funds and planning, Tenchi and his group had been scattered to many different hotels throughout the city. Ayeka had taken the first watch, and Mihoshi was now on her way to relieve her. Mihoshi crossed through a large park. The wind was fierce, and she jammed her straw hat down on her head. It pricked the tops of her pointed ears a bit, but she had grown used to it. She continued along for a bit when another massive gust of wind came. She reached up her hands, but before she could reach her hat, it was blown off her head and several meters away. Mihoshi frantically chased it for several seconds as the wind kicked it along. It finally came to rest near a woman who had been walking along one of the paths. The streetlight helped this woman to see and snag Mihoshi's hat for her.

"Oh, thank you very much!" Mihoshi said exuberantly. "I didn't know how I was going to get that back, it just kept getting further away."

"No trouble," said the woman politely, then she began staring at Mihoshi's head. "Your ears," the woman said confusedly.

Mihoshi froze in a panic. That was the whole reason for the hat, to hide her ears from the people of Earth. Now one of them had seen her ears, and Kiyone would be mad!

"Why, those're the ears on that 'Star Trek' television show, are they not?" the woman said in mild confusion.

Mihoshi blinked. There was that 'Star Trek' thing again. Apparently people other than Nobuyuki's father in the future knew about it. But what was it again? She never had found out before she left. "Oh, uh, 'Star Trek'?" Mihoshi said, feeling a bit silly.

"Yes, it's the character of Spock, he has ears like that because he's an alien!" the woman said, remembering now.

Mihoshi chuckled nervously. "But, I'm not Spock of course, nothing to worry about with me!" She didn't want to lie and say she wasn't an alien - she didn't want to say she was an alien either. Oh, what should she do? She wished she were away from here!

"Yes, I remember seeing that television program a few years ago, when I went to the States," the woman said reminiscently. "I'm a little bit surprised that you know about it, though."

"Well, I, uh, don't know too much about it!" Mihoshi said. "A television program, eh?" That was like an ancient version of Galactic Television. Finally, this was getting somewhere she could understand. She still wanted to understand it somewhere else, though. How could she get away without raising this woman's suspicions?

"I'm a little bit surprised though, that you like Spock enough to make your ears look like him," the woman continued. "From the little I saw, he seemed like a rather cold and distant character."

Mihoshi blurted enthusiastically, for she hated to hear others talked of badly, even if she didn't know them, "But I'm sure he's got a warm, caring heart, deep down!"

The woman blinked at her and allowed, "Maybe. I didn't watch too many episodes, really."

"Well, it's been nice talking to you, but my friend's waiting for me, gotta go! Bye!" Mihoshi shouted cheerfully as she bowed, jammed her hat back onto her head, and ran as fast as she could.

"Goodbye," the woman called after her back. She shook her head. Strange as that woman had been, she was likeable. Still, the idea of people dressing up as their favorite character from a story in public setting was rather outlandish, especially considering how careful the young people were nowadays to look, how was it, "cool", in front of their peers. Probably this sort of role-playing trend wouldn't last very long.

* * *

Tenchi woke up and examined the sword that he was wearing. Before they had left, he and Ayeka had left their swords in his grandfather's care, because apparently Kain's method of feeding on living things meant that the energy of the space trees which powered their space tree keys would be sent away too. Instead they had taken energy blades that were produced through artificial means. Tenchi hadn't been clear on whether they were more powerful than natural space tree keys or not, and seeing the reverence that Yosho and Ayeka treated their keys with, he decided it might be better not to ask. Instead, he had accepted their instruction on the use of the weapon. When they told him to turn it on, he saw for himself that it was indeed very similar in its shape and handling to a space tree key. Its increased similarity to a lightsaber was another thing he did not mention.

He'd also been trying not to think about whether he would cease to exist if the mission failed. That simply wasn't worth thinking about, so of course it kept reappearing in his mind.

When he met the others, some of his thoughts must've been showing on his face, because Ryoko said, "Oh, don't look like that, Tenchi. Your parents will be as fine as anyone can be in a time like this."

"Thanks," he said awkwardly. He began to feel terrible for worrying more about himself than his parents, but tried to push all of those thoughts aside. He focused on what they were here to do.

* * *

On the next day, the students came to some of the gardens and began splitting into small groups to explore them. Nobuyuki offered to walk with Achika, saying, "You like this sort of thing, don't you?" She smiled, surprised for a moment, then went with him.

They walked along together silently, Achika drinking in the exquisite sights, before she realized that she was being watched. Turning to Nobuyuki, she saw that he was taping her with his 8mm camera. "Nobuyuki, really! Do you bring that thing everywhere?"

"These are memories of glorious youth for posterity!" he cheerfully insisted. "Come on, smile at the camera."

She looked away and said, "Now you're embarrassing me."

Nobuyuki allowed, "Okay, then just keep watching the garden like you were."

Achika relented and smiled at the camera, then returned to looking at the grounds. She didn't feel quite as natural now, but it was hard to feel discontent in the face of so much beauty.

From a hiding place, Ayeka commented, "So, this must be where your father's 8mm tape came from, the one that we were watching."

Ryoko nudged Tenchi with her elbow and said, "Now you know how it was made."

"Yeah," Tenchi said quietly, absorbed in watching his parents.

* * *

That evening, all of the students were queued up at Tokyo Tower. "This is very exciting," Nobuyuki enthused, slapping his pockets yet again to make sure he had plenty of film. His friends teased him about doing all of his filming of the tower itself and not having any for the view at the top of it. Achika smiled at them. It was a very clear evening, with a beautiful full moon, so she felt sure she'd find something to enjoy in the view at the top.

A group of Nobuyuki and Achika's friends, as well as part of an adult tour group and some younger schoolchildren joined them on their elevator to the observation deck. The doors opened, and they filed out. There were various cries and gasps from the group as they all walked out towards the windows. Nobuyuki went to a window near his classmates, took a fairly smooth panning shot of the view, then stopped his camera and took out the roll and put it away, fishing in a pocket for a new roll. The elevator door behind them opened up.

There was a strange thumping or popping sound, like a giant balloon exploding, and some leaves and airborne debris rushed by the windows. Something else suddenly appeared outside, simultaneous with the noise, a large shape, hovering beneath the moon and stars. It looked like something in a giant cape, with a silvery mask as its face, floating in the air. The strange wind had stopped, but the figure remained, silent. There were screams, and people began to back away from the windows, then to stampede towards the elevators.

Nobuyuki and Achika looked in shock as the figure suddenly advanced on the tower. They both began to run towards the elevators. Before they had gotten very far, however, there was a sound of rending metal. Nobuyuki cried out and shoved Achika forward, in front of him. Achika fell face-first to the floor, and when she twisted around, she saw the area around them covered in debris. The thing had ripped open the side of the tower. Nobuyuki was sprawled out over her legs, and he was nearly buried in the debris.

Achika breathed in and out very slowly, partly because she felt pain, partly because of her horror. Nobuyuki wasn't moving. He was breathing, but he looked badly hurt. Would he be breathing much longer? The manga she'd read and he'd read had laid out this sort of extreme situation fairly clearly. Of course the high school sweethearts were supposed to protect each other, and of course they were supposed to be OK afterwards, and of course, his promise to let her visit the house he built would eventually be fulfilled. But Nobuyuki might not. Her high school sweetheart might be dying right in front of her, and he might never build that house. She wanted to make bargains, make deals, make promises, with him, with anyone, if only she could have at least a little while longer with him.

The figure entered and looked around the tower, its face appearing like a silvery mask. It had three eyes, a third, vertical eye open in the middle of its forehead. It fixed its gaze on Nobuyuki and Ayeka, and with a thin smile, reached out an enormously long arm towards Nobuyuki.

Three people then rushed into view. Ayeka flew through the air with some sort of glowing sword in hand and slashed at Kain's arm, slicing it through about at the wrist. The hand disappeared and a new hand grew, but Kain still roared with pain. Ayeka alighted and stood as well as she could on the rubble before Nobuyuki, while Ryoko took up position before Achika, and a young man about Achika's age, whom she had never seen before, rushed forward towards the figure with his own glowing sword and kept its other hand from reaching towards her. Ayeka managed to lift some debris off Nobuyuki before having to fend off the arm that still hovered near him.

"Sorry we're late," Ryoko said to Achika with a fierce grin. "This place is really popular."

* * *

The crowd exclaimed and swarmed closer to the building. There had been some sort of horrendous noise at the top of the tower, and the people coming out of the elevators were saying unbelievable stuff.

Mihoshi fought through the crowds to get into an elevator, while Kiyone stayed at a safe distance with Sasami and Ryo-Ohki. Kiyone hoped Sasami and Ryo-Ohki wouldn't become targets anytime soon - Kain would dearly love to absorb their massive reserves of energy. If he didn't go down soon, though, he'd have the energy of Tenchi, Ryoko, and Ayeka, and everyone in the city as well. How many would have to die to contain him this time if that should happen?

* * *

Achika shook her head. "So it wasn't a coincidence after all," she said, finding something faint and akin to humor or an appreciation for irony in this moment. "You two are Ayeka and Ryoko, who my father talked so much about."

Ryoko unexpectedly picked up Achika with one hand and flew back a few paces as Kain's right arm reached around Tenchi towards her. Tenchi severed the arm, and it disappeared. Kain regenerated the arm but bellowed all the louder. Ryoko kept her grip on Achika as she set her down, and told her, "I'll probably have to straighten out some misconceptions if you heard his side of the story," Ryoko said casually. She briefly recalled everything she'd have to tell Achika about - the years in the cave and how Achika and Tenchi had helped her change - and everything she wouldn't. Then Ryoko noticed something odd - under her grasp, Achika had suddenly become tense, her muscles taut, then she had relaxed again. Ryoko looked down at Achika to see her staring at her in utter astonishment. Ryoko sighed. "What, now that you know I'm that Ryoko, you hate me?" She asked the question sarcastically, but Achika didn't seem to react to her tone. Instead, Achika's expression shifted slightly into one of intense sadness as she shook her head negatorily several times. Why would Achika look like that? Then Ryoko gasped. "Did-" And Achika nodded as a small tear formed in her eye. Ryoko's whole body froze in horror.

Kain roared again and drew back slightly from Ayeka and Tenchi, and drew his arms in much closer to his body. Everyone in the room suddenly felt a horrifying chill and the throttling of their throat as Kain subsumed their lives into himself. Tenchi's Light-Hawk Wings unfurled as a shield, and he kept them that way, not bothering to coat himself in armor before making more to be a shield. The others felt immediate relief, but the wings began to curl, then bend towards Kain. Kain made a noise of displeasure, but continued to siphon the energy, and Tenchi fell to his knees while the wings continued to warp.

Ayeka and Ryoko moved closer to Tenchi, seriously alarmed by this turn of events. The two of them slashed at Kain as he began to try to extend his arms around or over the Light-Hawk Wings. Ayeka was sure that Kain's stature had shrunk since the combat had began, but he was not diminishing anything like rapidly enough. History was repeating itself; the situation was selfsame as when her grandfather's fleet faced Kagato. Would someone have to sacrifice himself like her grandfather had?

Achika unexpectedly appeared parallel to them, off to the side. They slewed their heads and stared at her in amazement as she stood there, tall and steadfast. "You won't have him," she informed him. "Not while there's breath left in my body." She had never, she knew, had the aptitude for controlling what Juraian energy she possessed, so her father had not pushed her too far in training. Achika had little idea what should be done in this situation, but she could either do what was right or die, and she chose. Kain tried to reach out his hands towards her, but the Wings and the swords of Ayeka and Ryoko were interfering. Forth from Achika there suddenly shone a brilliant silhouette of herself, that traversed the distance between herself and Kain and illuminated him. He roared with pain while Tenchi, Ayeka, and Ryoko blinked. In the next moment, the light was gone, and Achika was still standing, tall and serene, the only evidence that something had happened being her shock and Kain's distress. Then, they realized there was another evidence. The Wings were straight, and no one labored for breath. In addition, Kain was dwindling before their eyes.

Tenchi didn't know quite how, but he was able to meld the three shielding Light-Hawk Wings into one sword, like the one he had slain Kagato with. He and Ryoko and Ayeka all swung at Kain, and he roared and shrank by half a meter. He reached out his hands to grab at them, but they swung again, and this time he shrank still more and his limbs did not regenerate. They smote him a third blow each, and Kain roared in his pain and hunger before finally he dwindled into nothingness.

They all stared where he had been for a moment. Tenchi's Light-Hawk Wings disappeared. Ayeka scrutinized Achika. She did not appear at all disheveled or exhausted, but Ayeka could not help but wonder if she might still have been some manner of sacrifice.

Then, without speaking, they all hurried to Nobuyuki, and began to move debris off of him. "I think that he will be well," Ayeka said to Achika reassuringly after they had managed to move the debris off of him. Achika smiled at her. "I know that he will. But I thank you anyways. After what all of you have done for us, it wouldn't do to simply assume he will be well and leave him like this, would it?" She smiled at Tenchi. Tenchi stared back, not comprehending. Ryoko said nervously, "Tenchi, please, you won't be angry with me, will you?" Tenchi stared at her, still uncomprehending. What could she have done just now that he'd be angry about?

"My son," Achika said, and Tenchi was dumbfounded by her addressing him as such, "Ryoko inadvertently showed me the future through her memories, when we touched."

Tenchi was still a moment, then asked, "Mother, so you even know-" but he couldn't finish the question. His eyes were starting to water. "Yes, I saw that I would have to leave you sooner than either of us would've liked," she said quietly. Ryoko clutched at Tenchi's sleeve and said urgently, "Tenchi, please, I didn't mean to, I didn't know I could do that!" Tenchi told her absently, but honestly, "It's not your fault, Ryoko." He tried to think about something else, so he looked down at his father. "Should we move him?"

"I think it is a risk we will have to take at some point," Ayeka weighed in. They prepared to carry him towards the elevators, and just then Mihoshi emerged from them. She helped them carry Nobuyuki to the elevator. By the time they were at the ground, authorities and ambulances were arriving. Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko and Mihoshi somehow managed to move into the crowd and away while Achika waited with Nobuyuki for the paramedics.

* * *

On the next day, Kiyone and Mihoshi managed to locate the hospital where Nobuyuki had been admitted. Achika was already there, and vouched for Tenchi and the others as friends of Nobuyuki's, so they were admitted to his room. They walked and talked softly, for he was finally in a normal sleep. He was bandaged and his legs were in casts, but he was expected to make a full recovery. His hair was shorter and unbound now, Sasami noticed after she closed the door. It already looked more like the short style he wore it in the future.

"I feel somewhat embarrassed now," Achika said, trying to bring some levity to the situation. "All of you were following us, and we didn't notice?"

"Not at the same time!" Mihoshi said reassuringly. Sasami pointed out, "And you noticed my sister and Ryoko!"

Kiyone spoke, "Lady Achika, I hope you don't mind my saying this, but I think it is imperative for your benefit and that of the future if we discuss what to do with your memory. We're in contact with an associate from the future who may be able to help." Sasami produced the communicator and turned it on, making Washu's image appear, and Tenchi said, "But what can be done? This is something that can't be forgotten."

"That's the problem," Kiyone said. "This knowledge of the future could undo it. Besides which, if I may be so free, it is a terrible burden. Was- Little Washu," Kiyone corrected herself, "is there any sort of memory erasure device that you could send to us?"

"Nothing like that's been invented," Washu said seriously. "Besides which, much as I appreciate Kiyone's point, this was actually necessary."

Mihoshi asked, "But why would she need to know that?" Ryoko, however, nodded knowingly.

"It's a problem that has occupied Ryoko for some time, and myself when I learned of it," Washu said. "Somehow Achika, when Tenchi was an infant, knew to look in the cave where Ryoko was imprisoned, and speak to her as though she knew she'd be gone soon. None of us could understand how she could've known that."

"But now you do, thanks to me," Ryoko sighed.

"I don't blame you for it," Achika said earnestly.

"I intended for your telepathic abilities to create our mindlink," Washu told Ryoko, "as well as a mindlink with one of the cabbits. I didn't realize until later there was a slight possibility of brief telepathic contacts under other circumstances as well. So if we're going to blame someone, I'll take it."

"I blame none of you," Achika said, her eyes moist. She looked at them, her happiness and sorrow mingled. "You faced an unbeatable enemy for us, and I'll never forget that. Besides which, I'll have nothing to regret. Why are we all looking so sad? I'll marry the man I love, and we'll have the best son any mother could ask for. We're going to live in a big house in the country with my father, and live happily ever after. I can stand a bit of pain to have that sort of life."

When Tenchi said "Mother," and they embraced one another, they all realized they had said all that could be said on the subject.

Eventually, Tenchi and his mother broke apart, and she said to them all, "I know the future is in good hands, and I'm so glad to have met all of you. It is up to you from now on." They each took their leave of her, one by one, and each had a kind word for the other. Achika noticed that Ryoko hung back, even longer than Tenchi did. When Ryoko finally came around Nobuyuki's bed to bid her own farewell, they were alone in the room.

Ryoko had appeared unsure, or nervous, before this, but now she spoke without preamble, with determination, "When you asked me, that day you took Tenchi as a baby to my cave, if I would protect Tenchi, I didn't have a chance to answer you. Now I do. And I will protect him, I promise it."

"Thank you, Ryoko," Achika said. With that understanding, Ryoko left the room and joined the others in the hallway. Nobuyuki finally stirred and asked sleepily, "Achika?" She leaned down and said quickly, "I'm here." Nobuyuki let his tired gaze roam the room. "So, you made it out okay?" Achika took his hand from under the covers and said, "Thanks to you." He smiled and said, "Always wanted to be a hero, like in my manga. Any water?" She gave him some from a cup a nurse had left, and he thanked her after drinking it. "Did I have visitors just now, or was I dreaming?" he mumbled. Achika grinned and said with double meaning, "I'm sure you'll meet them again. You can rest now." And he did.

Outside the hospital, Ryo-Ohki hopped out of the bushes and bounded to Ryoko and Tenchi, mewing at them sadly. Tenchi told her, "Thanks, but I think it'll be all right. No, I know it will. Dad and Grandpa always said she had a happy life." Ryoko took up Ryo-Ohki in her arms and whispered to her, "I did it." Ryo-Ohki made a soft, joyful mew, and nuzzled her nose against Ryoko's neck.

* * *

Months Later

The cashier looked at Achika askance. "But these aren't your size, are they, dear?"

Achika insistently pushed the money for the uniforms at her as she told her, "They're for friends." The cashier wondered just why her friends weren't bothering to buy their own, but it wasn't really her problem, so said no more on the subject.

Thus Achika returned home with uniforms for Ayeka and Ryoko to use when they traveled back in time. It was somewhat intimidating having to guess at their sizes, but Achika was confident in her eye and her memory, and they had looked like they were fitting properly when they were wearing them. Achika promptly stopped thinking about the potential paradoxes involved. She smiled at the thought of how many sci-fi time travel stories Nobuyuki could probably have come up with that contained similar parallels to her situation. Now she just needed to be sure to store the uniforms so they'd be preserved, but someplace where her father and Nobuyuki could easily find them, even though she herself would be dead.

She shoved the morbid thought out of her mind. It was getting harder and harder to do. The sadness was growing more keen but, she reminded herself, her happiness was becoming even more keen, too. And to take her mind off that thought, she thought of how she was giving a gift forward in time to her friends. It was a strange gift that she had been given, being able to not only meet her father's dear sister and the pitiable alien that he had subdued, but to become friends with them. When he spoke of them to her, he'd always worried for his sister, alone on Jurai, waiting for her brother, and always wondering whether he'd made the correct choice regarding Ryoko, and whether she would ever be freed from Kagato's grip over her life. Achika was glad to have known them, and glad that she, through her son, could help them, and ease her father's heart. And her own role was so simple, and pleasant - to live in happiness with Nobuyuki and Tenchi and her father for as long as possible. The rewards were well worth some tears.

* * *

A Few Years Later

Nobuyuki and Katsuhito, as Nobuyuki then knew Yosho, stepped out of Achika's room in the maternity ward while she and the baby slept.

"Congratulations again, Nobuyuki." Katsuhito told him. "First a wonderful new house, and now a wonderful new son. It's like I'm seeing the future being built before my eyes. Although personally, I would've gotten the son first. I wouldn't have minded the drafty old house a bit longer."

"Hey, that wasn't exactly something I could control!" Nobuyuki protested in good humor, and they laughed together. As they strode down the hall, Nobuyuki said, "We'd be honored if you were to name him."

Yosho closed his eyes for a moment as they walked, then kept them open after nearly running into a nurse. He remained thoughtful until finally he said, "Tenchi. That's a good name for the boy."

"I like that, thank you," Nobuyuki said. "Tenchi. He's gonna be great!"

"Indeed," Yosho nodded.

* * *

Tenchi's Present

Washu greeted them all. Ryoko's greeting, for once, was not sarcastic.

They told, in detail, what had occurred, to Yosho and Nobuyuki that evening. Nobuyuki shrugged and said, "So, I guess that explains everything. Why she'd be sad sometimes without any apparent reason, why she wanted Tenchi to learn how to use a sword. She knew."

Yosho nodded slowly, then said, "She was a good daughter."

"And a good wife," added Nobuyuki.

"And a good mother," Tenchi completed it.

Mihoshi looked sadly but happily at them. They were sad, but they were happy, too. She had to agree. She was very glad to have gotten to do something for Tenchi's mother and father, especially after Tenchi had done so much for her. It was more wonderful than she could say at the moment.

* * *

Next Chapter

"I learned a lot from this chapter," Tenchi said, "and I've got a lot to think about. And there's so much I still want to know. I may get to learn more in the next chapter, No Need For Questions and Answers. And Dragonwiles said to tell you that the next arc would be a really big and exciting one." Tenchi frowned. "I don't think I liked his grin when he said that. Must be something dangerous, again. When am I going to weed the carrot patch if I keep going on these quests?" He puts his hand on his hips and stares off at the carrot patch, while Ryo-Ohki nudges his feet and meows her shared concern for the carrot crop.

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes.

"Naturally, of course, I own neither 'Star Trek' nor lightsabers. Indeed, I do not even own Tokyo Tower, should it happen to be owned or copyrighted by someone. I have no idea why it would be, but you never know. Further, I entirely made up the scene with Mihoshi losing her hat.

"Also, the artificial blades are not entirely my invention, but I made up the reason why they might have been invented - to help fight Kain.

"I should, perhaps, clarify that Achika asking Ryoko to protect Tenchi when she couldn't is, so far as I can recall, entirely my own invention - although it might be from or be heavily inspired by something Achika says to Tenchi's friends at the end of the 'Tenchi Muyo In Love' movie, the movie upon which this arc was based. I can't quite recall now. In any event, many things were changed from the movie, and many remain the same."

* * *

Update Schedule

Dragonwiles lights a roaring fire in the great hall of his cave and informs the audience, "Normally, I've been posting new chapters every two weeks, but I'll be taking some time off. Are you grateful I at least finished the arc first?" He smirks, then continues, "I plan to post the next chapter on January 7th, 2012, and the next on the 21st, and so on, resuming the two-week schedule. Thank you all for your interest in this story. Merry Christmas!"


	49. No Need for Questions and Answers

No Need for Questions and Answers

"I am Tsunami," Tsunami introduces herself, "and I aid Jurai. I am one the most powerful spaceships known, and Sasami and I are assimilated. Dragonwiles asked me if I would be the DJ for this chapter's theme song, and I accepted. I chose the song used often in the Earth television series 'Naruto' when one character is explaining the secrets of the distant past to another character. Naturally Dragonwiles owns neither that song nor Naruto, nor anything owned by anyone else."

* * *

Tenchi's Present

Tenchi and his grandfather Yosho sat down beside the training field, both breathing heavily after their sparring. They both looked out at the surrounding landscape, sitting side by side as they always did after practice.

Yosho noticed that Tenchi lingered longer than usual. This usually meant that Tenchi wanted to talk about something. After a time, Tenchi asked, "Grandfather?" He paused, searching for something to ask, to make sense of what he'd seen in the past, but found himself without a question to ask. So he asked the only question that came to mind, one that had never come so strongly before: "Why was I named Tenchi?"

Yosho nodded thoughtfully and put his hand to his chin as he gathered his thoughts. Tenchi had his undivided attention. Yosho began to speak.

"You've probably noticed by now that not even Juraians name themselves Tenchi." Tenchi nodded, and Yosho went on, "This is because, and Ayeka or Sasami may've mentioned this, the name Tenchi has always been the name of the sword wielded by the king of Jurai. In fact, the sword Tenchi which you now hold is the original sword Tenchi wielded by the first King of Jurai."

Tenchi blinked and looked at the sword at his belt, then whipped his head back up as his grandfather went on, "Most Juraian key swords are used for a specific Juraian to communicate with his own space tree partner. They are therefore carved from a central area of the space tree in a delicate and even mysterious process. Lady Asahi, the young lady from Ryuten that you helped, or her father, Lord Takebe, might be willing to explain some of that, if you asked them. However, the sword Tenchi was given to us by Lady Tsunami herself, and she told us that she removed it from Tenju, the mighty tree that is the palace of the King of Jurai. It thus not only represents, but also actually gives, authority over all space trees, as well as all Juraians."

"So that's why I was able to order Ayeka's ship to open a channel to Ryo-ohki, back when we first met, before we crashed!" Tenchi exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes. Of course, there are limits of range, concentration, and numbers. Ordering about a single space tree, just as intelligent and emotional as you or I, let alone an armada, is generally done through more conventional means of orders and loyalty," Yosho informed him.

Tenchi nodded. It was interesting to know more about the sword and his name, and he knew that his grandfather would somehow manage to tie in all of this to his actual question.

"Therefore, one of the reasons for which I named you Tenchi is an acknowledgement of the possibility that I might need you to assume the throne of Jurai."

Tenchi was stunned. Yosho continued, "When I left Jurai 700 years ago, implicitly abandoning my claim to the throne, I thought it would be enough to be missing. Father was in good health, and there were Ayeka and Sasami as heirs should misfortune strike. However, after some centuries on Earth, it occurred to me that the worst might have occurred- that my father would die and Ayeka and Sasami would tragically die, and the Juraian throne would be without heirs. Or, it occurred to me that after Father's death, Ayeka might refuse the throne and become regent instead, until she found me and installed me in the throne."

"I, however, through my half-Juraian biology and the circumstances on Earth, am entering my twilight years, and unsuitable to become king. If it came to it, I would proffer you as the heir to the throne of Jurai."

Tenchi protested, "But when Kagato attacked, you said that you originally left Jurai because they were xenophobic and would never accept you as king! Grandpa, I'm even more of a human than you, so why would they accept me?"

"It was a long shot based on a contingency plan," Yosho agreed mildly, "I had no way of knowing whether such a necessity would ever come. But I had to be prepared. And seven centuries is a long time, even for Juraians. It was possible that attitudes would have changed."

Yosho allowed Tenchi to mull that over for a moment, then continued, "The other reason that I named you Tenchi was because it embodies protection and the defeat of enemies. Months before any of us knew you were coming, your mother Achika asked me to train her son in swordsmanship. I suppose we now know why she did - she knew from Ryoko's memories that you would need it. Between that time and the time you were born, I had come to the conclusion that if I was going to train someone in swordsmanship, I should prepare that someone to finish what I had started: redeem or slay Ryoko."

Tenchi stared at his grandfather. This seemed so unlike him - calloused planning, and decisions about the fates of other people before they were even born. Tenchi asked slowly, amazed he ever even had to ask this question of his grandfather, "So, I was to be a weapon?"

"Not to be a weapon," Yosho said kindly and firmly. "You were to wield a weapon. There is a great difference that I believe you will see in time."

Tenchi nodded. "Thank you, Grandfather," he said, and by unspoken agreement, they stood and headed for home. As they walked, Tenchi pondered the information further. It still felt odd to hear of his grandfather's plans in that way, but then, a prince or a king was often called upon to decide people's fates at a moment's notice. Besides which, his grandfather never had pretended to have anyone's fate mapped out - he made plans as best he could like anyone else. Tenchi was also quite confident in his grandfather's love, for he had shown it in word and deed many times. Against that knowledge was the new information, that he had been prepared to kill Ryoko, if needed. It made him feel like a cog in a machine or a pawn in a game, impersonally directed and used.

However, he then considered what might've happened had his grandfather done the opposite, had he never informed him of the danger or prepared him for it. If Ryoko had somehow broken loose and wreaked havoc on their home, Tenchi was quite sure that he would've been very angry at his grandfather for failing to do anything about the problem. Preparing him to face the known threat of Ryoko meant that they now had peace with her, and it also meant that he had been able to save their world from Kagato, a threat his grandfather hadn't anticipated. Indeed, Grandfather informing him of the danger and readying him to meet it had been by far the more loving course of action.

Their whole conversation just now, Tenchi realized, had been an expression of love. His grandfather had laid bare his thoughts, which he was under no obligation to do, and had taken the risk of distancing Tenchi with those truths. His grandfather cared more about satisfying his curiosity about his origin and telling the truth than artificial goodwill maintained by ignorance and sugar-coating. Tenchi decided he could trust in the love his grandfather had shown him and was showing him now.

"I sure hope I'm living up to your expectations," Tenchi said, half-joking, as they neared the house.

His grandfather smiled. "Redeeming Ryoko and killing Kagato? You're exceeding my expectations."

Tenchi smiled at the ground, abashed, and said his thanks in a low voice. They went inside.

* * *

Kiyone had another rest period to herself now, as Mihoshi maintained patrol in orbit. Kiyone hoped to put this time to good use, carrying out her self-appointed task of learning more about the secret of Jurai. She was beginning to realize how important Lady Tsunami was to that secret. When she had learned at the hot springs that Sasami and Tsunami were connected, her earlier misconceptions about Tsunami had been brushed away. Kiyone's conversation with Ayeka and Ryu-Oh some months later, after Dr. Clay was captured, had further cleared away ignorance about the space trees, and how Tsunami was again involved, and wasn't herself a space tree. The next thrust of the investigation would have to be about Lady Tsunami. She was too involved with the space trees and with Jurai for the secret to not involve her somehow.

This made things uncomfortable for Kiyone. Ordinarily, she would've been forced to stop at this point, for she was not a Juraian herself, and she had an infinitesimal likelihood of ever being able to convince the Juraians to allow her to see Lady Tsunami in the palace on Jurai. However, she knew Sasami, and Sasami was very close by, and since Sasami was, or was becoming, Tsunami, contacting Tsunami would be easy for her. Kiyone hesitated because she had seen clearly at the hot springs that Sasami's assimilation with Tsunami troubled her deeply, and Kiyone didn't wish to disturb Sasami just to satisfy her curiosity - but at the same time she did want the answers she sought.

She set out and found Sasami tending to some of her alien pets. Kiyone made her request quietly. Sasami's face grew sad, and she said, "Oh." Sasami thought a moment and nodded. Seeing how uncomfortable Kiyone looked, Sasami attempted to brighten her face and voice and say, "Yes, that'll be fine. Let's go inside."

They went upstairs, to a mirror, and there was Tsunami in the reflection of Sasami. Kiyone had managed to prepare herself for that, mostly, and so said normally, "Lady Tsunami."

"Kiyone, it is good to speak with you in this way again," Tsunami replied. Sasami's lips didn't move, and the expression she gave her future self was unreadable, but Kiyone forced herself to stop noticing those things. Tsunami continued, "What can I help you with?"

Kiyone stated, "I've been learning something about the history of Jurai and the space trees, things I hadn't known before. I was interested to learn that you are not a space tree, yourself. Would you mind describing yourself, what sort of being you are?"

"What sort of being I am?" Tsunami asked. "What sort of being are you?" she riposted playfully. Kiyone answered, "Humanoid, range 2 by 1/2 by 1/2." After a moment she added, "Sorry, that's a bit of police jargon - when standing, the individuals of a species range in size from zero to 2 meters tall, zero to half a meter wide, zero to half a meter deep."

Tsunami considered, then replied, "I doubt I can put it quite so succinctly. I am basically like a space tree. The few physical differences relate to my greater abilities. Does that answer your question?"

Kiyone thought quickly. She'd recognized from experience the calculating look and rapid sideways sweep of the eyes that Tsunami had performed before answering. Tsunami had decided not to tell her something important. In a normal police investigation, she'd use her authority and further, probing questions in order to find out what it was, or at least get an idea of what was being concealed. In this situation, though, she had asked a friend for the favor of asking an extremely powerful being very personal questions. Kiyone hadn't expected Lady Tsunami to answer as much as she had.

Kiyone decided to let the question drop for the moment, and pursue a slightly different line of inquiry. "Yes, thank you. I am curious, though, about why the space trees acknowledge you as their leader, if you are not one of them."

Tsunami smiled slightly. "I never really thought of it that way," she explained herself. "The space trees and I were and are the most similar beings I have encountered. I was born with a body much like theirs, simply greater in capacity. My overall perspective is different from theirs, but in many ways I see the world like they do, so I was a natural choice as the overall leader. Tenju, who now is the palace of Jurai, was and is the space trees' natural ruler. He handles most day-to-day matters. It was a division of labor and acknowledgement of leadership that simply happened naturally."

Kiyone noted, "Space trees sound much more governable than many species."

Tsunami sighed. "They have their share of bad fruit, on their own initiative and at the behest of their Juraian partners. Still, I am very happy that they and the Juraians have grown as much as they have."

"Do you believe you've grown, Lady Tsunami?" Kiyone asked her.

"I suppose so," Lady Tsunami mused aloud, "mostly through the long-running conflict with Kagato. I think I shall grow even further," she looked at Sasami, "through our bond." Sasami smiled nervously and put a hand behind her head.

Kiyone inquired, "May I please ask a more personal question, Lady Tsunami?" Tsunami nodded, and Kiyone went on to ask, "What are your desires? What do you want to do in this world?"

She found herself unexpectedly hurt when she saw that Lady Tsunami held something back again, and she was somewhat confused as to why Tsunami would. Most honest people were rather free with those things. Lady Tsunami didn't seem in the least dishonest, though, but as though she were weighing her words and determining how far she could trust Kiyone. Of course, they actually didn't know each other that well, so perhaps her reticence was natural, even justified. Kiyone reassured herself that Lady Tsunami had at least trusted her to talk this long with her.

"I desire the growth of the space trees and the Juraians," Tsunami answered. "I want them to be remain together, and to maintain their honor even in trying circumstances. I know that they are capable of this, and they have already exceeded my expectations in many ways. I'm very proud of them. If I may ask, Kiyone, what are your desires?"

Kiyone thought a moment. "When I was young, I was always hearing about how there were various criminals and bad guys who would get away. I didn't want them to get away - I wanted for there to be justice. I always wanted to know why no one was pursuing the ones who got away, and whenever I asked that, I'd be told that the Galactic Police were pursuing them. I decided that was what I wanted to do - to be one of those pursuing the bad guys. It doesn't last forever, of course - at some point in life, you get unsuited for field work, so you either retire or you go to a desk job. If that's what is going to happen, then I don't just want a desk job - I want as high a desk job as I can get, so I can make a difference at the Galactic Police, so more of the criminals can be caught."

Tsunami replied, "I admire your sense of justice."

"Thank you," Kiyone responded. She decided that it was time for the interview to end. "Thank you for your time, Lady Tsunami."

"Not at all," Tsunami replied. "It was a pleasure."

Sasami stepped away from the mirror eagerly. "I admire your sense of justice too, Kiyone," Sasami said. "That's how you've always felt?"

"Nearly all my life," Kiyone agreed.

* * *

Tetta and Tessei were strolling deep in Tessei's private garden, located in the center of his lands. They both came here often enough, but they both felt that their purpose in extending and accepting the usual invitation was different. Things had been the same for too long.

They'd run the standard antibugging checks - not unusual for security-conscious captains of the King's bodyguard, or indeed for any noble who wanted a bit of privacy, but still they kept their voices low. Nothing was ever certain. Tessei therefore said in a very quiet voice, "We've given him 700 years, and the things that need changing have not changed. We are not really that much a greater empire."

Tetta was quiet a moment before responding, "Our support for him lasted even through his exo-Juraian marraige, through Kagato's attack and the loss of an heir. It is not lightly we do this. He has had ample opportunity."

"But again and again it is thrown away!" Tessei said, growing more excited now that the thoughts he'd mostly kept inside the past century were being let loose. "Yosho, if the king acknowledged him again, or that grandson Tenchi of his, they have great potential, but the king leaves them to rot on Earth."

"Now, let us not be unfair to them. They vanquished Kain," Tetta brooded.

"Exactly! A feat impossible for anyone else!" Tessei gesticulated furiously. "But does the king employ their talents against the few pirates left? Does he showcase our empire's strength? No, it is left to idle on a pastoral planet! Meanwhile the lords he keeps about are idle, useless dogs. They'd run home yapping before the merest pirate. Does the king remove them from their posts? No! He removes our kinsman Tatestsuki from his post as royal tree carver. The fool deserved it, certainly, but many deserve much worse, and they do not get it."

Tetta brooded a moment longer, then looked at Tessei sharply and said, "We are not yapping dogs."

"We are men of action," Tessei agreed grimly.

"He's returned from the outer boundaries now," Tetta said quietly. "The only one who can make this a reality."

Tessei told him, "I've heard that he already has the same desire we have - to make Jurai honorable and strong again."

"Then let us call on him, as soon as we may," Tetta determined.

"Yes, too much time has been lost already," Tessei concurred.

* * *

Next Chapter

"That sounds ominous," Mihoshi commented. "It's like there's some sort of conspiracy going on, isn't there? But why don't we get to learn who they're talking about?"

"Dramatic effect, suspense," Dragonwiles put in.

"But I wanna know!" Mihoshi said in frustration, shaking her head.

"Soon enough," Dragonwiles told her.

"In the next chapter?" she asked hopefully.

"No," Dragonwiles informed her.

"So what is in the next chapter, then?" Mihoshi asked.

"It's a secret," Dragonwiles said reflexively, then recalls that this is the next chapter preview. "It's going to be the beginning of yet another new arc, and right off the bat we'll find Tenchi and his friends fighting for their lives. You won't want to miss the next chapter, 'No Need For Assassination.'"

"That sounds really ominous," Mihoshi said nervously. "Are you sure you don't want to try making this story a little lighter?"

"It's a romantic comedy despite its action elements as it is," Dragonwiles explained wearily, "I want to have more action and drama in it!"

"But you can get plenty of those out of a romantic comedy!" Mihoshi said. Dragonwiles attempted to slither away, but she followed him, still explaining her point.

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Yosho names Tenchi according to the denouement of the 'Tenchi Muyo In Love' movie on which this arc is loosely based. However, to my knowledge, no Tenchi canon gives Yosho's reasons for why he chose the name Tenchi. Therefore, I made up reasons. I'm not sure that any of the reasons - for example, the powers and origins of the sword Tenchi - are in canon."

"Similarly, I made up Kiyone and Tsunami's conversations, and the content thereof."

"Finally, I made up Tessei and Tetta's conversation, as I have made up most of their conversations throughout the tale."


	50. No Need for Assassination

No Need for Assassination

"I am Tessei," he introduces himself. Tetta says, "My name is Tetta." Tessei continues, "We are captains of the bodyguard of the King of Jurai, and we have been asked to be your DJs for this chapter." Tetta concludes, "We selected 'Knife in the Dark' from 'The Fellowship of the Ring' movie. These things are not Dragonwiles' property. Excuse us, but we have a mission to complete." The horrifying, menacing music begins to play as they stride out of the room, their cloaks waving behind them.

* * *

Tenchi paused and looked at the morning. It was a beautiful dawn, with the clouds still fiery colors, and the air beginning to fill with birdsong. The water on the lake was still and tranquil. He breathed deeply a moment, and continued his labor for the next twenty minutes.

He turned to weed the nearest carrot field before heading back to the house, as he normally did, when he noticed some of Sasami's many alien pets in one of the further carrot fields. Tenchi groaned, then ran forward and tried to chase them off. They were doing it again!

Most of Sasami's pets were either fascinating or cute or didn't directly affect him much. These creatures, however, rooted around for the carrots that he had been planting in ever-increasing numbers for Ryo-ohki. These pets looked like a cross between pigs and anteaters, and they were covered in bright-pink fur and had adorable eyes.

Tenchi had tried to build a fence around the carrot fields, but somehow they had gotten in. He saw as he drove them off that they were surprisingly capable jumpers. He'd have to increase the height of the fence. Tenchi sighed. They were Sasami's pets, and he didn't really blame them for looking for food. It was just troublesome having to build a bigger fence. Also, it was already taxing to imagine the others learning about this incident and seeing Sasami look guilty and Ryo-ohki yowl in rage.

* * *

Ryoko stretched and yawned, finally beginning to feel more awake. "Where's Tenchi?" she wondered aloud. "He's usually back by now."

"I don't know," Ayeka answered her, feeling she had to say something. She hadn't seen him around the house. She looked in the kitchen and dining area, but there was no one except Sasami, who was making breakfast. "It'll only be a few more minutes," Sasami told Ayeka. Ayeka told her, "Tenchi doesn't seem to be back yet." Sasami nodded and returned to her work.

Ayeka went towards the door to the deck to see if she could see Tenchi.

There was a faint zap and sparkling in the air, a sound which Ayeka immediately recognized as a Juraian transporter. A moment later, there was a large crowd of Juraians throughout the house. Without a word, they began to attack with their energy blades.

* * *

"Go on, shoo, scat!" Tenchi shouted at more of the piglike anteaters that were in the fields. He approached them, waving his arms, and they fled while he was still a good ways away. This led him to wonder if he ought to make some sort of scarecrow instead of a taller fence. It was hard to tell with alien animals. Tenchi trudged back to the other carrot field he hadn't yet weeded. He'd probably have to rush through breakfast at this point.

* * *

Sasami screamed as some of the Juraian warriors advanced on her, and Azaka and Kamadaki teleported on either side of her, extending a shield and blasting at the warriors with their laser beams from their single eyelike apertures. The warriors' energy shields held for a few moments before they were slain. "Here we come, here we come," they began to chorus, escorting Sasami out of the kitchen, blasting as needed at further warriors who opposed them.

Ayeka felt as though she were fighting through some sort of bad dream. These warriors were wearing the uniforms of the royal bodyguard, and she recognized some of them - and they recognized her, and were trying to kill her. She could give no quarter, for they were vastly outnumbered. Somewhere nearby, she could hear Ryoko blasting and slashing at the torrent of enemies. Then more bodyguards teleported in, and Ayeka gasped, then growled in recognition. Tessei, one of the captains of the bodyguard, was facing her. He began to fight her personally, along with many other members of the bodyguard. A minute or so later, as the ebb and flow of the fight carried them throughout the house, she saw that Ryoko was facing Tetta. None of this made sense, except for Tessei and Tetta acting together.

Azaka and Kamadaki, still protecting Sasami in their shield, kept trying to join Ayeka, but the bodyguards were cutting them off. Ayeka saw at one point that there were bodyguards heading into Washu's room under the stairs, and then saw the door slam shut. Ayeka herself was unable to intervene, since she was fighting Tessei in the hallway, and he was between her and that door. Fighting him felt unreal. He'd been a presence in her family's life since before she was born. Her father had appointed him and Tetta to be captains of his bodyguard after they had courageously protected him from a pirate attack, and they had been some of his most loyal servants for years. They'd almost constantly been at Father's side, going with him everywhere. Seeing them at their usual posts had always made her feel safer, more secure. The world was always normal when they were in their customary places, keeping their eyes out for any danger that would threaten the royal family. Now they were trying to end the lives of herself and her sister. Ayeka wanted to demand an explanation from them, to force them to divulge the reasons for their treachery, but there was not a moment to spare, for Tessei was a good duelist, and there were still many enemy warriors about.

The battle next moment had carried them to the living room. Azaka and Kamadaki and Ayeka and Ryoko had nearly managed to join up again, but despite the many still bodies lying on the floor, there were many more live Juraians still standing. Tessei and Tetta were still battling Ayeka and Ryoko respectively. Ryoko saw Tetta and Tessei trade looks of frustration or desperation. They'd meant this to be a fairly quick operation, and they knew that the longer it lasted, the more chance of failure there was. Not only was it a delicate matter to try to kill a princess and a dangerous (former) pirate, these two clearly hated to lose.

One Juraian tried a fairly reckless attack, and Ryoko disposed of him and his companion, and Tetta used that moment to raise the arm that was not bearing a sword. Some sort of energy came out of his hand, two thin and narrow blue projectiles, and they lodged in Azaka and Kamadaki, who shouted and stood motionless a moment. Ryoko was crossing swords with Tetta in the next instant, forcing him back with a grunt, but then a voice came from behind her.

"Surrender yourselves, or I will kill Princess Sasami!" said one of the bodyguards, as he held his energy sword at Sasami's throat. Sasami made a strangled noise and tried to be strong.

Everyone froze. Tessei and Tetta stared with unreadable expressions at their subordinate who was threatening the princess. Ayeka and Ryoko glared at this person. He doubtless had managed to extricate Sasami from Azaka and Kamadaki's shield while the robots were reeling from Tetta's blow. The robotic logs seemed recovered now, but Sasami was out of their reach, as the man now held her, with his back to the door out to the deck, facing everyone in the room. He seemed to be desperate, but not crazy, and totally sure of the rightness of his cause. Ryoko wondered what Ayeka was going to do, what any of them were going to do. Getting anyone out of this situation alive was tricky before, and nearly impossible now. What would Ayeka decide?

The Juraian holding Sasami seemed to be unnerved by the silence and staring, or perhaps simply felt his position was insecure. He reached behind him and slid open the door to the deck, and took a step backwards, dragging Sasami with him.

His sword arm was amputated from behind. He was then decapitated in mid-scream, shortly after his sword hit the ground and rolled perilously close to Sasami's toes.

Tenchi grabbed Sasami from behind and tried to pull her behind him, and she managed after nearly tripping over the corpse. Tenchi's stared ferociously at the enemies in his house, and then in furious surprise at Tessei and Tetta. He remembered them from when the king and queens of Jurai had visited. What were they doing trying to hurt Sasami and the others?

The Light-Hawk Wings flashed into existence in front of him. Faster than ever before, they clothed him in white armor, then armed him with a massive sword. Some of the bodyguards near him rushed forward, but he slew them both in a single, long, horizontal swing. Ryoko and Ayeka turned back to face their opponents.

Tessei said, "Fall back," and the hilt of his sword glowed in his hand. The remaining Juraians teleported away.

"Where's Dad and Grandpa?" Tenchi asked urgently, walking forward into the room. He turned to make sure Sasami was still all right, and she was, following him. Azaka and Kamadaki moved to flank her again, but their motion seemed slowed.

There was a noise from inside the house, and everyone turned, ready, but it was Yosho and Nobuyuki themselves who came forth. "The perimeter is secure for the moment, but we must leave at once, before they regroup."

"What about Washu?" Tenchi asked. He hadn't seen her, didn't know if she even knew about the attack, holed up in her laboratory, and she shouldn't be left behind in such a dangerous situation. He swallowed, trying not to dwell too much on what he'd had to do just now in the dangerous situation. He made sure not to stare at the floor, to prevent himself from being ill, or saddened at seeing the house so violated.

Washu emerged from the kitchen, bearing Ryo-ohki in her arms. "I'm fine, for the moment," she said quickly. She set down Ryo-ohki, who bounded outside, leapt into the air, and transformed into her spaceship form. Barely had she done so when Ryoko grabbed Tenchi and teleported inside the ship. She left him there and began to bring the others inside. "Has anyone seen Mihoshi and Kiyone?" he tried to ask her as she steadily teleported people inside.

"That's precisely what I'm worried about," Yosho told him.

Once everyone was aboard, Ryo-ohki began to head upwards immediately. Tenchi swallowed hard, looking up at the ceiling. The worst couldn't have happened, he told himself, not to them. He looked around at the others. They looked in poor condition, but without serious injuries. He shivered. He couldn't believe that enemies had actually gotten inside the house and he hadn't even known about it until it was almost too late. Enemies had come around the house, and very close to it, but never actually inside. Somehow that made it feel more threatening.

"Okay, we're coming around to the other side of the planet now," Ryoko said at last. "Ryo-ohki sees two Juraian battleships trying to pin Yagami and Yukinojo down. They're intact but they've already taken a beating. They won't last long."

* * *

Kiyone and Mihoshi had stopped their demands for explanation or for the attack to cease several minutes ago and concentrated on surviving. The Juraian warships had somehow managed to pass the early-warning nets strewn about the solar system almost undetected, and had opened fire from nearly point-blank range. Probably the only reason that Mihoshi and Kiyone had survived that first assault was because Mihoshi had, on a whim, suggested this particular day for their mandated ship-to-ship combat drills. They had been in the midst of a simulated battle, complete with real-world evasive maneuvers, when the Juraian barrage lent the situation unexpected verisimilitude.

Galactic Police vessels were no longer subpar, but all known ships were outclassed when it came to Juraian space trees. Kiyone and Mihoshi didn't bother attacking much, for their weapons were only marginally effective, while each Juraian blast was potentially fatal, so instead the dectives had spent most of their time dodging. Unfortunately, there was only so long that such antics could last, and there were no GP ships in the area that they could call upon for assistance.

* * *

Ryoko said tersely, "I'll pluck the detectives out of their ships, then Ryo-ohki and I can concentrate on taking out those Juraians." She cast an eye at Ayeka. "No problems, princess?"

Ayeka stared back and said, "Only be sure not to leave any who could hurt my sister again." She wrapped an arm tightly around Sasami, who drew close and hugged her.

Yosho said, "Wait," and the others turned to look at him in surprise. "Let us engage the space trees now, before they can cause serious damage to the detectives' vessels." Noting everyone's stares, he added significantly, "We may need every ship we can get."

Ryoko frowned, but said, "We're practically in weapons range anyways." Ryo-ohki meowed fiercely as she prepared a salvo for the space trees.

The two vessels broke off their attack on the detectives and moved at top speed away from the planet, on a course out of the system. Ryoko murmured to Ryo-ohki, "After them!"

"But what about Mihoshi and Kiyone?" Tenchi protested.

"Hull integrity and life support is fine, they'll be all right," Ryoko assured him.

"But this may be our only opportunity to reconnect with everyone for some time," Yosho pointed out.

Ryoko snapped, "If we don't take out those Juraians now, we may never be able to. Besides, I find it annoying to have my jailer playing a backseat driver."

Tenchi looked at his grandfather, a bit confused. "Yeah, Grandpa, won't they just come back if we let them get away?"

"Even if we destroyed these, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said, "I fear more would be sent. I do not believe they were acting alone. This is a conspiracy."

"Yeah, but you don't know that," Ryoko growled. "And even if you're right, these might be the only conspirators! We could be letting a perfect opportunity slip away."

Tenchi said decisively, "Ryoko, please turn back. That could be an ambush or something. Besides, we need to find out what went on, and Mihoshi and Kiyone might know more."

Ryoko grumbled, but Ryo-ohki turned back. To Tenchi's surprise, he saw on Ryo-ohki's display (projected purely for the convenience of the other passengers, as Ryoko didn' need it) that Yagami, Kiyone's ship, was leaving the system rapidly. "Where's she going?" he asked aloud. Ryoko replied, "I don't know, but she's not talking."

Washu said, "No, I think it makes sense. They keep track of practically everything on a GP cruiser."

"Huh?" Tenchi asked.

She didn't have a chance to answer, because Mihoshi contacted them, and said excitedly, "Hey, everyone! Are you all right?"

Nobuyuki said for them, "We all made it somehow, but where'd Kiyone run off to?"

"Oh, she's fine too," Mihoshi said. "She told me to stay with all of you while she went to report to Galactic Police Headquarters."

Washu finally had her chance to explain. "Exactly -and she realized everything would go much smoother for her if there were no records that she was chatting amiably with a former pirate, the universe's preeminent mad scientist, and royal family members who've just had an attempt made on their lives. Now she'll look like an ordinary detective making a report about weird things going on in her beat."

"Um, but she's kinda talked to all of us a lot before this," Nobuyuki pointed out. "Don't they know that already?"

"That is kinda the hitch in the plan," Washu admitted.

Tenchi turned to Washu slowly and asked, "Wait, Washu, are you suggesting someone officially authorized killing us, and that's why Kiyone's safer without any ties to us?"

Washu frowned. "I don't like saying it, but that is one of the more likely scenarios."

Yosho said, "That's why I'm afraid none of us will be going home for some time."

Nobuyuki and Tenchi exclaimed, "You're kidding!" They both, however, could see the terrible logic. "I know this doesn't matter as much," Nobuyuki still said, "but what about work? What about Tenchi's schooling? What about the people at my office, do you think they'll be all right?"

Yosho adjusted his glasses. "I can't make any guarantees," he sighed, "but it's more likely that the more we stay away from them and from Tenchi's school and our home, the safer we'll be. In fact, the further we stay away from Earth, the safer everyone should be."

Tenchi looked out at the display, which was showing Earth. He hoped he'd see it again soon.

* * *

Tessei stood on the bridge of the Juraian space tree that had partnered with him and opened a communications channel to Tetta's tree. When Tetta's face appeared on the viewscreen, neither spoke a moment, until Tessei snarled, "We failed."

Tetta disagreed, "We made the best plans we could, we all fought valiantly. Now we must simply deal with the situation."

Tessei gesticulated angrily. "You know what I mean! It's all lost now! We had to achieve all our objectives in this one stroke. Now all will be lost."

"Not necessarily," Tetta asserted. "There are many ways to accomplish what must be done. Historically, there are many who have survived one desperate battle only to fall in another fight."

"Yes, yes," Tessei allowed. Tetta closed the channel as Tessei turned and summoned his officers. When they were assembled, he said, "For the moment, we are still operating according to the plan: we withdraw until the planet's night, at which time we will return. Whether our targets have returned or not, we'll reclaim our fallen, then proceed to the chase. Dismissed."

* * *

Next Chapter

Kiyone is breathing heavily on the bridge of Yagami. "I never thought I'd be attack by the government," she says in wonderment. "But I'm sure there has to be an explanation!" she adds almost desperately. She sighs and assures herself, "I'll find out for sure in the next chapter, 'No Need for Darkness'. If I'm not arrested first." She swallows hard, not quite able to enjoy her own attempt at rueful humor.

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"This chapter, as you may have recognized, is my version of the beginning of the main arc of the Tenchi Universe series. I can't quite recall how serious or formidable were the reasons that Tenchi and everyone were forced to leave Earth, but I'm fairly sure I've toned it up some.

"There are other changes of my own from the Tenchi Universe beginning. As you may recall, Tetta and Tessei appear only briefly at the end of the arc. This was unsatisfying to me, so since the first chapter of this fanfiction, I've included them and attempted some manner of study as to why they might betray their king, or at least side with a traitor. I can't remember whether in Tenchi Universe they actually did betray the previous king, or simply sided with the new king whom they knew was evil.

"Also, although Kiyone ends up at GP HQ in the Tenchi Universe series, I don't believe that she goes there right away. I can't quite recall how she ends up there.

"Finally, as you may recall, I've made up Sasami's pets in this chapter, as I have in nearly all of the chapters, except for her alien ferret."


	51. No Need For Darkness

No Need For Darkness

Mihoshi says, "Today Dragonwiles told me I have to play a sad song as the theme song for the chapter, and I have to do that because it is a sad chapter. Well, maybe so, but I don't have to like it!" She presses a button and the slow song begins to play - it is "aura" from the ".hack/SIGN" soundtrack, neither of which are owned by Dragonwiles. The ominous lyrics create a feeling of dread.

* * *

A Day Later

Tenchi's aunt unlocked the front door. She'd come all the way up from the hot springs she operated, worried that no one had returned her calls for an entire day. It wasn't like Tenchi or Sasami to do that. It wasn't like anyone to do that, really. She hadn't expected to have to unlock the front door, either. Were they all away on a trip? Surely they'd have told her. Tenchi's aunt hoped nothing was the matter.

She found a strange scene inside the house. No one was there, but all of their things had been left behind - there were wardrobes full of clothes, and Tenchi's school books were still in his room. Also, there was cold food in the kitchen, left as though Sasami had stepped away while preparing it, but had never returned. There was a note written on paper in the kitchen. It was signed by Washu - that nice girl who had helped take care of Taro - and said that the family had to go away on sudden, extended business, and that visitors were welcome to help themselves to the food.

Tenchi's aunt finally decided she'd just have to set her misgivings aside. Tenchi's aunt was worried about them, but she understood that Tenchi's new friends, even dear Sasami and Washu, weren't exactly ordinary, and she didn't want to cause any trouble for them by making a big fuss about this, much as she wanted to have them back in the house as usual. She'd just assume for the moment that the note was right and they were on a long trip. She'd just clean up and check up on the house every now again, or maybe hire some cleaners to do that. She'd make Nobuyuki pay for it, at least, whenever he got back. Or maybe she'd just have them look after Taro while she sent her children went on an extended vacation without telling anyone. That sounded like a plan.

Tencih's aunt began to get to work in the kitchen, tying a handkerchief around her nose to hold out the smell.

* * *

Nobuyuki's boss frowned and replayed the message on his answering machine. Nobuyuki was saying urgently, "Hi, sorry about the short notice, I've got to leave, urgent family business, might take a few months! I'm out of town awhile!" The voice of a young woman he didn't recognize put in, "Can we leave orbit already?"

The recording ended abruptly. The boss frowned. This was highly uncharacteristic of Nobuyuki. What's more, he had almost no family to speak of, so what business might take a few months away from his home? If his father-in-law were ill, wouldn't he get him treated locally? Was that relative who ran the hot springs having medical or business problems? Or maybe long-lost relatives had resurfaced someplace else? And who was that on the recording, and what did she mean about "leaving orbit"?

He shrugged. Nobuyuki had bothered to call and inform him about this, which he appreciated. Nobuyuki was good at his job, and was very responsible, so it probably was some sort of bizarre emergency. Life tended to throw those at people. He'd be interested to hear the explanation whenever Nobuyuki returned.

* * *

Some Time After That

Kiyone looked at the helter-skelter form of Galactic Police Headquarters with palpable relief. She always enjoyed seeing it at any time, thoroughly enjoying the hustle and bustle and energy of thousands of beings working together. Especially, she enjoyed seeing it now, having wondered not so long ago whether she'd ever be seeing anything again. Her happiness, though, was tempered by the memories of the recent attack, and by the fact that she hadn't been able to contact GP HQ since that attack. She'd been worried that she'd arrive and find HQ somehow destroyed or mysteriously absent. Kiyone had an uncomfortable suspicion that if it was still standing, then things might be wrong in a more subtle way, and in a way that might not be easy to resolve.

She contacted docking control, which sounded very interested to see her, but very firm about not answering any of her questions. She was quickly assigned a clear docking bay, and communications were summarily terminated after she had acknowledged.

Emerging from Yagami, Kiyone saw a GP captain she didn't recognize, as well as many other GP officers. Such a big, or such a diffident, welcoming committee was not something she had expected, but no one was pointing their weapons at her, or even keeping their hands near them, and she forced herself to mirror them.

Kiyone saluted the captain, and he returned it, saying, "Detective Kiyone, I'm Captain Yura. We're glad you've returned."

"Thank you, captain," Kiyone responded. "I'm glad as well- I was very worried, since I haven't been able to get in contact with headquarters."

"Yes, I quite understand," the captain nodded. "Please excuse us - things have been very hectic here. We've had communications difficulties with many of our patrols."

Kiyone stared at him. Things were always hectic at GP HQ, but transmissions still had to come and go. It had been too ridiculously long for it to be some sort of technical error. Something was more seriously wrong than that.

"Though you've just arrived, I'd like for you to come with me, please," Capt. Yura issued his order as a request. He was very polite, very firm, and very nervous, Kiyone noted, but there was no reason to delay the inevitable, so she went with him. He continued, "Ordinarily, I'd like to hear your report, or what circumstances led you to come all this way as soon as possible, even while we walked." Kiyone noted that they were walking very quickly. "However," he continued, "the Juraian intelligence officer assigned to your bureau has insisted on hearing your first report."

"I understand, sir." Kiyone said, though she understood his statement far more clearly than the situation. She didn't like the thought of going before the Juraian intelligence officer in charge of her bureau - he always had seemed suspicious to her. "Sir," she asked, "afterwards, will I be reporting to Captain Nobeyama?"

"Actually," the captain said quickly, "you won't, you'll be reporting to me. I've been appointed your temporary captain."

Kiyone stared at him in shock. "Sir, where is Captain Nobeyama?"

"He's been arrested, actually," the captain said. "Please, we must hurry," he said, and they resumed their rapid pace. "It hasn't yet been made public, though, so I'd appreciate your discretion. This is really an unfortunate scandal."

"Sir, who else has been implicated? How high does this scandal go?" Kiyone asked quickly.

"I don't know all the details myself," Capt. Yura hedged. Kiyone stared at him as they walked until he relented and said, "GP personnel are authorized to know, though, how high it goes. It's not as though we could keep ourselves from finding out! But please, you must say nothing until the official announcement, when we'll be introducing the replacements for the implicated officers. We don't want a public panic." Kiyone nodded, and he said finally, "Grand Marshal Kuramitsu himself. That is how high it goes." He shook his head as he walked. "Incredible as it seems, that is the reality. He has been arrested by Jurai itself, along with other known conspirators."

Kiyone said nothing for several moments. Mihoshi's grandfather, the highest official in the Galactic Police, was on trial, suspected of some sort of conspiracy. She found it hard to believe - everything she knew about him spoke of his honesty.

"Sir, have all the conspirators been found yet?" Kiyone inquired. The captain said nothing, so after some time Kiyone pressed, "Sir, please, I need to know. I don't want to accidentally compromise the GP further by talking with someone who appears to be a comrade but is not."

Finally the captain said, "No, Detective Kiyone, we have not found all the conspirators." He looked very hard at her for a moment, then looked straight ahead.

* * *

The Juraian intelligence official of Kiyone's bureau looked up as she entered the darkened room. "Officer Kiyone, thank you for coming so quickly," he said unctuously. "Please, take a seat. Captain Yura, thank you for conducting her here. I'll let you know the moment that we're through."

Capt. Yura closed the door, and Kiyone tried to find the proffered seat, nearly bumping into it first in the darkness. She was still used to the brightly lit hallway. Kiyone looked at the intelligence officer and wondered just why he wore sunglasses at all times, in all lighting conditions, and how he could even see her in the darkened room.

Kiyone tried to keep a frown off her face when, as soon as she had sat down in the chair, he stood up. She hated it when he played psychological games with the seating arrangements. Before, she'd hardly had to put up with it at all. Despite the fact that the zone she patrolled was a direct possession of the Juraian throne, the Juraians cared little about it, as long as galactic civilization did not intrude. She'd been debriefed by this Juraian official exactly three times: once, when she and Mihoshi were first assigned to the zone, again, after her rescue from Venus, and Mihoshi and Tenchi's defeat of Kagato, and for the third time, after the capture of Dr. Clay.

As Kiyone had expected, the intelligence officer's first questions were about the attack of the Juraian battleships upon herself and her partner. Kiyone had never felt so good about knowing so little. For some reason, she instinctively had never trusted the intelligence officer, and his bearing and interest now did not make her trust him more. She was glad that all she knew was that the Juraian warships had arrived undetected and tried to blow up herself and her partner, and then had fled when Ryo-ohki appeared, and that Yagami's logs backed up all of her statements.

At this point, the officer said, "Yes, the commander of that expedition contacted the GP recently. He terribly regrets the attack on you, it was an error he assumes the entire responsibility for. He has offered to compensate the GP, and you personally, from his own purse."

Kiyone said neutrally, "That's very generous, but his apology is quite enough."

"Oh, he was very insistent," the officer pointed out. "He really feels he owes you compensation after having risked your life in that way."

"If he says anything further about it," Kiyone shrugged, "I'm afraid I'll have to tell him that GP regulations forbid me from accepting." Did they really think she'd be bought off so easily?

"You're very devoted to your duty," the officer observed. Kiyone nodded, and he continued, "Very well." He continued the debriefing, saying, "There were some other matters I wanted to probe into."

The Juraian intelligence officer was very interested in knowing who was aboard Ryo-ohki, and about the bodily safety of Princess Ayeka, Princess Sasami, Prince Yosho, the pirate Ryoko, the genius Washu, and Lord Tenchi. Kiyone herself had wondered this often, and it was perfectly innocent for a Juraian intelligence official to want to know the status of royal family members and powerful beings, but she was glad that she did not know. Perhaps she didn't want to see some look of smug satisfaction enter his eyes and hear his voice thanking her, or perhaps it was something deeper.

"Thank you, Detective, you've been very cooperative," the intelligence officer finally said, but despite his words, he had an air of disappointment. Kiyone felt chilled as she perceived that he seemed to be just as suspicious of her as she was of him. Filing that thought away, she asked, "Sir, I don't want to be out of line, but I haven't been able to establish contact with GP HQ for some time, and the situation seems to have greatly changed here. Moreover, my partner remains in the zone. Both our ships were damaged, and she might be attacked again. Would you please answer some of my questions?"

"Officer," the intelligence official said patronizingly, "you know as well as I that such matters are under the authority of the GP, and that I am a mere intelligence liaison of Jurai. However, the situation is different, and it does touch you personally. Further, I commend your clear thinking in this dangerous situation, and the help you've been. With your captain's permission, Jurai intends to ask you to help further, and so I shall give you the answers you seek."

Kiyone wanted to slap him, but she suspected that what he would say next was crucial, and it would clearly be unwise to provoke him in an unknown situation.

"Ordinarily we would set out to rescue your partner, and repair both your ships, but for the moment only yours is being repaired. A mission is being sent to find former officer Mihoshi Kuramitsu, but to put her into custody, not to aid her. You have, I imagine, heard of her grandfather's conspiracy?"

"Only just now, and with few details, sir," Kiyone told him.

"It's crucial that you understand, especially because of your personal involvement with some of the actors," the officer said. His tone was simultaneously urgent, but also arrogantly sad, like a man trying to tell something sad to a baby. "I'm sure that while at the GP Academy, you learned of the embittered history between the families Kuramitsu and Jurai, or at least the general outline. In the recent past, an alliance was made that flowered into friendship between the families, but my fellows in the intelligence department recently learned that the former Grand Marshal and many other present Kuramitsus, including the man's granddaughter, conspired against the King." He paused to allow a look of sanctimonious sympathy appear on his face as he added, "I understand this may be hard for you to hear about your partner, but our agency has thoroughly vetted it."

"Sir, I do find it hard to believe," Kiyone said firmly. "I can assure you that I had seen no hint that she was traitor."

"She may not have known it herself," the intelligence officer said with false pity. "She may have sided with the young Princess Ayeka, since they are friends, and not realized that the princess was plotting against her own father. Or, it may have been worse for former officer Kuramitsu. She may have been mind controlled by Ryoko."

"Mind controlled?" Kiyone asked incredulously.

The officer held up his hand and allowed his voice to flow with sugary reassurance, "Don't worry, Officer Kiyone, if I thought you were under the influence, you'd be in a cell. Your forthrightness has convinced us of your honesty." He resumed pumping into her an insultingly large dose of faked sympathy. "I realize it's all a bit much to take in, Officer Kiyone, so we'll give you a reprieve. After Capt. Yura has debriefed you, we'll see to it that you have plenty of time to rest. We're doing our best to help keep the GP administration together until replacements for key positions are found, you see. I won't make things any worse for you by keeping you here any longer, unless there's anything else that you'd like to ask?"

Kiyone forced her mind to settle down and see the opportunity before her. The intelligence officer's talk of a conspiracy didn't make sense in and of itself - Ayeka and Ryoko and Mihoshi as co-conspirators against King Azusa? Ryoko mind controlling people? - but it was probably not something that would make sense, ever. It was probably a lie. But she didn't have the time to characterize the logical contradictions or plead Mihoshi's innocence. She had a perfect, natural opportunity to find out key information, some of the key information that she had come here to gain, the moment she first conjectured she and the princesses had been targets of an assassination mission.

"Sir, I do have one last question, if you'd be so kind," Kiyone asked. "How is King Azusa?"

"I'm afraid his whereabouts are unknown," the officer told her somberly. "Naturally this is a matter of deep concern to us. Under the circumstances, the Council of Elders has decided to appoint a new King of Jurai." He then said, "I'm afraid I cannot presume to speak for our Elders as to who will be our next king, so that information shall have to wait for its announcement," but his smile was intended to tell her plainly that he knew who would be chosen.

Kiyone kept her face neutral, refusing to play his games. "Thank you for your consideration, sir," she said, standing.

"Take care, Officer Kiyone," he said in farewell. "We'll be depending on you heavily in the near future."

* * *

Tenchi stood in a side room of Yukinojo. He had transferred to this ship from Ryo-ohki, along with Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Nobuyuki, and Yosho, after they had all finally admitted they were going crazy because of the lack of space and furniture aboard Ryo-ohki. Yukinojo, Tenchi was starting to realize, was only a slight improvement - it had rooms, including living space, and was fully furnished, but it was designed for one to two GP officers. He was starting to feel cramped again. He missed his home.

Washu rushed into the room. "Hey, everyone, get to the Galactic TV, quick!" Barely was the message out of her mouth before she had rushed to the next room of Yukinojo.

The others were filing into the room with the Galactic TV bemusedly, and Washu popped into the room from the other side for a moment to say, "Hurry!" Then she left again. Still in the room were two small robotic replicas of her, marked A and B on the backs of their shirts, who were pointing at the Galactic TV and saying, "Watch! Watch!"

Tenchi sighed as Washu hurried him into the room. "What is so important, Washu?"

For once, her face was serious. "I saw a news teaser a few minutes ago - they're about to announce the new emperor of Jurai."

Tenchi was stunned, then looked around the room and asked, "Where's Mihoshi?"

Washu looked at him as if he were crazy, "Piloting the ship, where else?"

Tenchi rolled his eyes, "So, she gets to miss out on the ultra-important announcement that we were all forced to see?"

Nobuyuki asked Washu, "Is Ryoko seeing this?"

Washu nodded shortly, her attention focused on the Galactic TV. Ayeka and Tenchi leaned forward in their seats while Sasami swallowed heavily.

The Galactic TV announcer said, "They're making the announcement, we're now switching live to the Throne Room of Jurai." The view from the camera changed from the newsroom to the grand, massive Throne Room of Jurai. A group of men in impressive clothes were gathered on a large flight of steps, while below them other noblemen, people of standing, and select journalists looked up the flight of steps.

The others watched with ignorant nervousness, not quite sure what was happening now. Ayeka was beginning to feel as though she didn't know, either, as though she were in a bad dream or had been thrust out of her own time. The small group of Juraians on the flight of steps in the most impressive clothes were surely supposed to be the Council of Elders, and they were Juraian noblemen of rank who were next on the rotation to be on the Council, but they were not the current council. Ayeka almost commented on this, but the lead councillor had begun to speak almost as soon as the camera changed. Ayeka recognized him as Lord Yamato, whose planet she had once visited with her father and mother and Yosho.

"Subjects of the many races on all planets in the Juraian empire, it is my duty to greet you on this solemn day, solemn in our grief and in our," he paused, overcome a moment, then continued, "our hope, I cannot say joy so soon after losing our sovereign."

Sasami made a small noise, and Ayeka took a deep breath.

"I am afraid the rumors are true," the lead councillor continued, "the Emperor and most of his entourage have disappeared, and despite our best efforts, he cannot be found. They were all indeed lost near the recent phenomenon that has appeared in the region of Dek'lar. Under other circumstances, we should call upon Princess Ayeka to be our regent for a time, or, if there were, less hope," his voice shook, "we should appoint her our new Empress."

"However," he said angrily, "the king's faithful bodyguards, Lords Tetta and Tessei, among the few to escape the calamity that befell our Emperor, have informed us that she has conspired against her own father."

Ayeka leapt to her feet and shouted, "That is not true, Lord Yamato!"

Jarred, Tenchi tried to refocus on what this 'Lord Yamato' was saying, "...and we fear," he paused, for there was quite a bit of murmuring and confused shouting on the television, "and we fear that Princess Sasami is in her power as well."

Someone on the television shouted, "Not Princess Sasami!"

Sasami said to herself, "No, not me, I'm fine, really," and tried to giggle, but couldn't.

Lord Yamato raised his hands, and the crowd slowly resumed some semblance of order, and he said, "Lords, ladies, please, if you will calm yourselves a moment. Thank you. As such, we have had to go to Jurai's four noble clans for the next heir to the throne. Our selection, though he has been absent for some time, has been tried and tested by our laws and traditions and by personal examination of this council, and we have vetted him. I present to you now, our new Emperor, Oda Kamiki Jurai!"

A nobleman with a stern mien, a trim beard, and the royal robes of an Emperor of Jurai walked into the room through the door that the king used. He walked to the throne of the king, and the Council and the others in the room bowed to him.

"My good people," Oda said commandingly, "I have returned, as the Council said, from the outer reaches, where our king had sent me to fight the pirates, and found myself needed for another task. My wish is to serve Jurai in this hour of great need, and to make our empire stronger yet. This shall be done, I swear it. The pirates shall be pushed back, the noblemen's corruption shall be ended, and we shall reinvigorate our young with proud Juraian tradition, rather than the current decadence and cowardice now seen. We shall return to our proud traditions and so eradicate the scourge of piracy from our lands forever."

Sasami tugged on Ayeka's sleeve. "Where are our parents?" she asked piteously. "Are they - you know?" Her eyes brimmed with tears.

They hugged each other as Ayeka said, "I wish I knew, Sasami." It was so wrong. She'd anticipated having to hold Sasami like this after such an event, but not anticipated being hunted as a renegade! She wanted to shout at Oda and the whole Council that this wasn't fair, that she and her little sister had enough sorrows and worries because of their parents' possible deaths without being slandered and hunted by their own countrymen. Had they no feeling? Why did they have to burden innocent Sasami in this way?

Mihoshi called the room from the bridge on the intercom, having been given a summary of what was transpiring by Yukinojo's computer, and said to them, "Guys, is this for real?"

They looked at the screen, where Oda's speech had ended, and said, "Yes."

"So, who is this guy?" Mihoshi asked.

Ayeka said heavily, "One of our mightiest noblemen, and one of the men Father trusted most. That was why he was sent to deal with the pirates - we were all sure he could defeat them, and he did indeed make great strides against them."

"He doesn't sound like a bad guy, maybe just grumpy," Mihoshi said confusedly. "So why'd he try to kill us all, and depose the King?"

Yosho shrugged. "I'd like to believe that he is not part of the conspiracy, that he is being duped, but that is unlikely."

Nobuyuki shook his head. "So what are we going to do now?" he asked.

* * *

Kiyone had left the Juraian intelligence officer, and her second debriefing with Capt. Yura had just finished, when the announcement about Jurai's new king had come. All work had stopped for a few moments. Now that the announcement was over, work was supposed to be starting again, but Kiyone could tell that really what would be happening most of the day would be gossiping about what the new king would do, or fruitless attempts to do something about the chaos introduced into the Galactic Police by having its head official arrested. Kiyone couldn't really blame them. If she had any further official duties at the moment, she doubted that she'd be able to concentrate on them.

Since Kiyone instead had a period of rest, she decided to head towards the cafeteria. The GP HQ cafeteria was always a fascinating place, huge and with at least some patrons at any time of the day or night, full of beings talking and eating. Kiyone soon found a face she knew, and her old friend in turn saw her. "Kiyone!" called her friend Mitsuki. Mitsuki, like Kiyone, had only just entered the cafeteria. "I'm so sorry to hear about Mihoshi," Mitsuki told her.

"Thank you, that's very kind," Kiyone told her reservedly.

"Would you like to eat together?" Mitsuki asked her.

Kiyone agreed, and the two went to the serving line. During the wait and selection of their foods, Mitsuki and Kiyone's conversation turned rather naturally to the changes at the GP, and Kiyone could tell that such was the content of the other ongoing conversations of the people around them. Apparently, large numbers of people, from beat cops to the Grand Marshal, had been arrested as part of the conspiracy.

"It's crazy," Mitsuki said, shaking her head as they walked to find a table. "You look around and another familiar face is gone."

"Yes, it's like you're coming back to a ghost town," Kiyone concurred. The cafeteria had many beings in it, but there were still clearly empty spaces that shouldn't have existed at this time of day.

"We're overworked already, and losing Zirkman and Ol'veold means I may not be coming out of my office for a month," Mitsuki sighed. "Oh, did I tell you I got an office?"

"You mentioned it in passing. Did you finally get a promotion?" Kiyone inquired.

"Yep, finally came through." Mitsuki smiled. Kiyone congratulated her, and added, "I suppose all of your work paid off."

"Sure did," Mitsuki said and beamed. "Of course, now that means there's going to be tons more work for me. Oh, and speaking of recent promotions, did you hear that Adlei finally got Investigator?"

"He deserves it," Kiyone said aloud, but inside her stomach felt heavier. She'd hoped that she and Mihoshi would be achieving that sort of rank about now. Kiyone wanted to feel happy for Adlei, and did, but it was hard to be reminded that even before her life had been in danger, her career had been put on life support.

Mitsuki asked, "So, I hear you're under Captain Yura now?" Kiyone nodded, her mouth full of food. Mitsuki said, "He's a good man," and took a bite herself. Kiyone nodded again. Mitsuki shoved her food about on her plate a bit, then said, "Look, Kiyone, I wasn't going to say anything about this to you now, but this is too good an opportunity to pass up, meeting you here. I was wondering if you wanted to come work under me. This may be too soon after losing Mihoshi, but, well, that's just how life goes sometimes. There's nothing we can do but go on." Kiyone wished that Mitsuki would stop talking like Mihoshi were dead, and felt a bit awkward about potentially subordinating herself to someone who, though a friend, was also something of a rival, but she understood her point of view.

"I appreciate the offer," Kiyone said neutrally, "but I'll have to decline for now. I've barely settled into my new assignment, whatever it is."

"That's exactly why this is the right time," Mitsuki told her. "I mean, it's not like you've heard you'll be getting any promotions out of staying where you are, have you?" She said it casually, but scrutinized Kiyone's face for the least hint.

Kiyone answered her, "I haven't heard either way."

Mitsuki lowered her voice and said, "Well, in my department, it's an open secret. My old commander got locked up, too, and I'm in the running for his seat. The interim Juraian leadership will be picking the replacement for his seat within the week. If we stick together, I can get you my current job." Mitsuki raised her voice and said playfully, "After all, GP Academy classmates should stick together, right?"

Kiyone swallowed, and took a few extra sips of her tea. She didn't want any more uncertainty, any more suspicion. She wanted to return to the GP and start climbing the career ladder again, just like she had before. With or without Mitsuki, it didn't matter, she just wanted to return to how things were. If she did something, anything, other than what she'd anticipated having to do ever since she came here, maybe that would be possible.

Mitsuki paused in her eating, waiting for Kiyone's answer.

Or would it be possible for things to return to how they'd been? Kiyone suspected that the moment the Juraians had appeared and fired on her without warning, that was the moment at which it became impossible for things to be just how they were before. There was no longer a future for her in this dark, manipulated hulk of the GP. It was about to become a puppet of the new King of Jurai. Kiyone would have to do what she never imagined ever doing - not merely leave, but actively escape the Galactic Police. She'd become what she most hated and hunted all her life, a fugitive from justice.

"I'm afraid I can't, Mitsuki, but again, I appreciate the offer," Kiyone told her. Mitsuki returned to her eating, shrugging her shoulders, both disappointed and relieved to not have an ambitious subordinate. Kiyone took a long sip of her tea, hoping it would ease her nerves.

* * *

The Juraian intelligence officer stood behind Captain Yura in the captain's office. Kiyone entered and saluted. The captain was about to say something, but the Juraian intelligence officer spoke first, saying, "Please, come in, Officer Kiyone. We're very pleased with the help you've given us so far, and I'm confident that you'll be able to help us in the next mission, particularly."

The captain, mentally off-balance, paused a moment, before adding, "Yes, please come in, there's a lot to discuss."

Kiyone entered the room and stood at attention.

"Officer Kiyone," the Juraian intelligence officer began to say again, and Capt. Yura closed his mouth, again prevented from launching into his own speech. The Juraian official, apparently oblivious to this, continued his speech with the words, "We need to ask you to do something very difficult for us. Your relief patrol in the protected zone has not found any sign of former Officer Kuramitsu, or of Ryo-ohki and any occupants it may have."

Kiyone was struck by the sudden, amusing thought of what Ryoko would say if she were here when Ryo-ohki was called "it", but smothered her smile.

"We need you to find at least former Officer Kuramitsu for us," the official went on. "I understand you two have known each other since the Galactic Police Academy. Cruel as it may seem, that is precisely why you are most qualified to track her down. We're also doing this for her benefit as well. You may be able to convince her to surrender peacefully and with dignity, where other officers, despite their best efforts, might have messier results."

Kiyone didn't bother trying to suppress her reactions to the last few statements, she simply couldn't. Later, she decided after some reflection that it was for the best. If she had shown no reaction to such a proposal, they probably would've become even more suspicious.

Capt. Yura finally got a chance to say something, and said, "For those reasons, the mission would involve you, alone, in Yagami. We feel fairly certain that there is minimal risk that you will be attacked by Officer Kuramitsu -" he amended, in response to a look from the official, "former Officer Kuramitsu, of course, or Ryo-ohki, because of your history, but we realize it is a gamble. Is this a mission you are willing to accept?"

"Jurai will be forever grateful if you do," the official reminded her.

Kiyone saluted, "Yes, sir." She hoped she had left it ambiguous as to whether she was saluting her new captain or the Juraian intelligence official.

"Excellent," the Juraian intelligence official said. "I knew I could count on you, Officer Kiyone. Carry on, I am afraid I am needed elsewhere." He departed the room suddenly, evidently unexpectedly, although Capt. Yura released the surprise from his face quickly. The captain told Kiyone, "The mission is fairly simple, but obviously extremely delicate. I have only one more order for you: you are not to use force. If Officer Kuramitsu does not submit to you, then return immediately to the nearest standard GP waypoint and request for backup to meet you there, and proceed to chase her from that point on. Only at that point will I authorize force. Although we don't expect her to attack you, I don't want you to be alone if she starts to feel cornered."

"Sir," Kiyone saluted again.

The captain stood, and seemed about to dismiss her, but then stopped himself and looked her in the eyes. "You're a brave and conscientious officer. We could use plenty more like you, especially in times like these."

Kiyone ventured, "Thank you sir. Perhaps we need that sort of thing even more before times like these, so times like these never occur."

"I think you're right," Captain Yura sighed. "Dismissed."

She exited the room, and he went to a meeting soon after.

* * *

Kiyone proceeded out of the GP HQ docking bay without looking back with Yagami's sensors or her own eyes. She hoped that someday she'd be able to return there, but not if it would be as it was now. It wasn't quite as hard to leave as she'd expected, in more ways than one. It was easy in one way because her mission supplied her with enough cover that she wasn't having to actively escape HQ. In another way it was easy to leave, because Oda had quite thoroughly slain the GP before she arrived. What she was leaving now was a police state, not a police force. She tried not to think about the beings she was leaving behind, and the fellow officers she might soon have to face as enemies.

Yagami cruised on, and Kiyone carefully set its course for the rendezvous where she would meet with Tenchi and the others. There hadn't been opportunity to arrange anything before leaving them, but she was confident that Mihoshi remembered one of their idle conversations on long patrols, when she and Kiyone had decided a good deserted rendezvous point would be if needed. They'd never imagined they'd actually need it.

* * *

A small task force of Juraian vessels and GP cruisers followed Yagami at a great distance, too great for Yagami or any vessel it would meet to detect them.

"Sir, Yagami is proceeding towards the Gamaris Wastes," an officer reported.

"Ah, Officer Kiyone, I knew that I could count on you, willing or not," the Juraian intelligence officer thought to himself with a grin. "Very well," he said. "Match the course, but keep our speed the same. We need to keep our quarry from being startled, and we need to give Officer Kiyone the chance to prove herself. Make sure our safe distance is maintained." He said to the bridge at large, "This makes sense, heading for that area. Debris fields there shelter both independent miners, black marketeers, and petty crooks. Even though former officer Mihoshi made some raids there with Officer Kiyone, that was years ago, and today it would still be an excellent place to hide."

The communications officer said nervously to the Juraian intelligence officer, "Sir, GP HQ is calling again, urgently requesting to know our mission and its current status."

"On GP or Juraian authority?" the Juraian inquired.

"It is a GP officer requesting the information," the communications officer replied carefully and confusedly.

"Then my previous order stands, complete communications silence," the Juraian intelligence officer said unconcernedly. He reminded the bridge crew, "I understand your concerns, but our current mission will do a great deal to clear things up at the GP, and normal chains of command will be reestablished as soon as we know who is trustworthy. We are not monsters; we will bring Mihoshi to justice, and anyone who is her accomplice, even Officer Kiyone. So be alert; if either try to flee or have not returned to the GP shortly, we will move in. Otherwise, we shall simply accept the prisoner Mihoshi from Officer Kiyone, and all will be well. Now keep watching the homing device's signal."

* * *

Mihoshi hailed Kiyone as soon as they were within range. "Kiyone, I'm so glad you're all right!" she squealed.

"So am I, Mihoshi," Kiyone exhaled. "It's a good thing you didn't go. For a lot of reasons."

Ryo-ohki added herself to the conversation, and Ryoko used the channel to put in, "All right, now that we're back together, let's go, and fast."

"Go? Go where?" Nobuyuki asked from the background on Yukinojo, Mihoshi's ship. "Did we ever decide? What's the next step?"

"We can decide that later," Ryoko insisted.

"Now, look, I know I don't have much experience with being a fugitive," Nobuyuki held his ground, "but if we don't have a plan soon, we'll just become hunted animals and be done for. We need to figure out something now, while we can."

Yosho concurred, "Son, you're right. We need to have a council."

"Escape by committee?" Ryoko asked sarcastically. "An entire empire is hunting us, we don't have time for this!"

"Not to mention its police force," Kiyone reminded them. "Mihoshi, I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but they've arrested the Grand Marshal, and your brother. Not to mention many, many others. The GP, what there is left of it, is on Oda's side."

"Grandpa and Misao?" Mihoshi exclaimed. "And many more? What for?"

Ayeka said, "No doubt for supporting Father."

Ryoko said frustratedly, "Fine, look, maybe we need a powwow. Maybe we need to talk until our faces turn blue. But did it occur to none of you that Kiyone might have been followed?"

* * *

An officer reported, "Sir, Yagami has changed course after entering the Gamaris Wastes. It's moving past the center of the region and is on a course to exit the Wastes on the other side."

The Juraian sighed. "Kiyone, you disappoint me. Our mission now changes to one of seizure - we must advance to her position before any rebels near her think to split up in an attempt to avoid capture. Lieutenant," he said, turning to the GP officer who was the nominal captain of the ship, "this is your area of expertise. I leave the mission to you until the engagement is over."

He left the bridge as the lieutenant ordered all hands to battle stations.

* * *

"I was followed," Kiyone told them.

"You were?" Tenchi said in alarm.

"But it's all right," Kiyone reassured them.

"Oh, and how do you figure that?" Ryoko raged.

"I found the homing device they snuck aboard Yagami," Kiyone explained. "To keep from alerting me or anyone I'd meet, they needed to travel out of our sensor range, but that meant we'd be out of their sensor range, too. They needed that homing device so they could still know where I was. It was too suspicious to leave the homing device behind, so I kept it aboard, then sent it off towards a place they'd expect us to go, the first rendezvous point we considered."

"The Gamaris Wastes!" Mihoshi exclaimed.

Ayeka said in surprise, "My, that is quite clever, Kiyone. We are all indebted to you."

"I always wanted to see the Gamaris Wastes," Ryoko grumped, "This Uninhabitable Zone is lousy."

"It's a good thing intelligent people in this group are leading you," Ayeka told her.

"You'll need my street smarts yet," Ryoko told her.

Tenchi protested, "Hey, everyone, lay off each other. We need to have a serious talk now. Our lives are on the line, and we need to know what we're going to do next."

* * *

Next Chapter

Mihoshi wrings her hands nervously. "Oh dear," she says, "I hope Grandpa and Misao are going to be okay! They're police officers, not criminals! That Oda guy and those bodyguards are the ones who belong in jail. Dragonwiles was right, this was a sad chapter. Let's see what's happening in the next chapter-" She looks at her datapad to find the next chapter's script and wails, "Oh, no, it's not any better yet!" She makes an effort to pull herself together. "It'll just have to get better sometime, I suppose. The next chapter is 'No Need For Finding The Path Forward.'"

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes.

"This is all loosely based on a Tenchi Universe episode in this arc in which Kiyone returns to GP Headquarters, has a meeting with the unctuous Juraian intelligence officer, and is nearly arrested by Mitsuki before being rescued by Mihoshi. I modified large portions of the action and added a bit more introspection on Kiyone's part, although as I recall, she was fairly introspective during the episode.

"I also modified Mituski's character so she is slightly less disagreeable. In the anime episode, as I recall it, she flouts her own rise much less subtly, and actually has the bad taste to hint that Kiyone's star has fallen. I tried to make this Mitsuki annoying in the same way, but muted slightly by not realizing that her ambition and constant attention to everyone's status and political fortunes is showing through what she believes is innocent conversation.

"I believe I hammed up the obnoxious nature of the Juraian intelligence officer. As I recall, surprisingly enough, he really did wear sunglasses all the time, even in the darkened rooms he favored. I don't think he played psychological games with the seating arrangements, though. I made mine do that and his other tricks partly because he doesn't care much about others, but mostly because he feels more important now that he is a favored insider, and is even beginning to relish the unofficial but quite real role of inquisitor. Naturally he wouldn't have been quite so grating before the coup, when he was just another Juraian intelligence official stationed at the GP.

"I made up the characters of Zirkman, Ol'veold, and Adlei, as well as the rank of Investigator, just so Mitsuki and Kiyone could have conversation.

"Capt. Yura is a character I made up for this story. He is not related to, nor is he supposed to have the same personality or role as Yura from the Sand Village in Naruto Shippuden or Yura of the Demon Hair from InuYasha, and I don't own either of those characters or the series they appear in.

"Lord Yamato is also my character. I got the idea for his name from Kira Yamato of Gundam Seed, but again, there is no relation or similarity of personality or role of any sort, and I don't own the character or the series.

"I made up Oda Kamiki Jurai. The Oda part of his name is based on the arch-nemesis in 'Sengoku Basara', who is (very?) loosely based on the historical Japanese warlord Oda Nobunaga. I don't own the 'Oda' character, or the series 'Sengoku Basara,' and clearly I don't own the historical personage. The Kamiki clan is one of the four royal clans in the Tenchi canon, and also in Tenchi canon, members of those four clans tend to have their clan name as their middle name and Jurai as their last name. In this arc in Tenchi Universe, Kagato is supposed to be the archenemy. Unlike in the OVA, he is a former Juraian nobleman who has been presumed dead for many years. As in the OVA, he and Yosho crossed swords and was defeated. My Kagato is a conglomeration of those the Universe and OVA versions, and I was nearly ready to employ time travel just to make him the villain in this arc, but was wisely stopped by beta readers. Besides, this arc didn't require Kagato as such, but just a nobleman of suitable temperament. I'm disinclined to reveal much more about Oda at this point.

"I also made up the locations the Gamaris Wastes, the Uninhabitable Zone, and the Dek'lar region.

"One of the few things I did not make up was that the families of Kuramitsu and Jurai had a rivalry, and possibly even wars. I don't recall all the details, since I think I got it from Wikipedia. It may or may not have been mentioned or hinted at in some Tenchi series. I don't recall having heard about it in the series, and was a bit surprised when I read about it on Wikipedia, but after some reflection, I liked it. I thought it made sense that the rich and powerful house of Kuramitsu would clash with the rich and powerful house of Jurai before reaching peaceful coexistence and friendship. I'm assuming that in order to get where they are in Tenchi's present, the Juraians had to be quite aggressive at one time, to expand their influence. Whether the Kuramitsu were establishing themselves at that time or already had wealth and power, they would see Juraians as rivals. By the time of this story, I'm assuming that those grudges are long past, and those who truly know the Kuramitsu would see that the conspirators' newly hatched tales of Kuramitsu conspiracy against Jurai are entirely false.


	52. No Need For Finding The Path Forward

No Need For Finding The Path Forward

"I'm Yosho," he introduces himself, adjusting his glasses slightly, "and Dragonwiles asked me to be your DJ for this chapter. Our not-owned-by-Dragonwiles song for this chapter will be 'Interlude' from the not-owned-by-Dragonwiles series '.hack/SIGN.' Dragonwiles was very specific about me mentioning that he didn't own them. I wonder if I've mentioned enough that he doesn't own them?" With a smile, he presses a button, and the contemplative song begins to play.

* * *

The Day Tenchi's House Was Attacked

Lord Takebe, the royal tree-carver, looked fondly at his daughter Asahi, and Gohgei, the Gagutian who would soon be his son-in-law. He was so glad they were all alive and free on this day. He'd never be able to thank Princesses Sasami and Ayeka enough for freeing him from prison and restoring his position. And there were all those others who had helped as well, such as that new face, Lord Tenchi. He was so fortunate to have so many friends.

Gohgei told him, "It's very generous of you to take me along on your vacation."

"Oh, nonsense," Lord Takebe insisted. "I find excursions are more enjoyable when more people are present than fewer. I'm sure you agree, don't you, Asahi?"

Asahi agreed shyly, "Of course I do, Father." Her father smiled at her - she still blushed whenever she looked directly at Gohgei. She was so much like her late mother.

They were all standing in one of the forests aboard Mimasaka, Asahi's Juraian space tree partner. Lord Takebe's own space tree was flying in formation nearby while they all had lunch en route. This particular vacation was something of a whim for Lord Takebe. He'd been considering it off and on, but had been putting it off. When Gohgei had stopped by that morning, and he'd learned that he was available, he decided the time was as good as it ever would be, and they'd all quickly packed for a day trip to a nearby planet, only about six light-years away.

Mimasaka alerted Asahi, "Asahi, there's an inbound communication. It's specifically for you, and it knows my name as well, expecting you to be aboard me. However, the communicant is some distance away and has scrambled the caller identity and destination meta-data." Her voice was concerned as she asked Asahi, "Do you wish to take this call?"

Asahi swallowed, looked at Gohgei and her father, who stared back at her, and then she decided, "Display it for everyone, please."

They all gasped as the hologram Mimasaka projected of their callers revealed Yume, Mushima, and Hishima. Lord Takebe felt his throat constrict. What could those want with them now? Did Yume still want to torment his family? Had she created new Shimas which were soon to attack?

The eyes of the hologram representation of Yume moved about, as on her end she saw their holographic representations. She said to them, "Ah, I'm glad I could reach all of you, Lord Takebe, Lady Takebe, Gohgei. I understand if you don't desire this communication, or trust us. Please accept this as a token of our, penitence, for lack of a better word. You must not return to Ryuten."

Lord Takebe leapt to his feet. "Are you threatening us?" He hadn't missed the fact that the three callers appeared to be on the bridge of a spaceship. Were they heading towards Ryuten?

Hishima raised a calming hand. "It is a warning, but I assure you that we are not the ones who mean you harm."

"We're not the ones after you," Yume confirmed. "No matter what you hear, you must not go back to Ryuten. That's all we can say for now." The transmission abruptly ended.

Lord Takebe, Asahi, and Gohgei stared at one another for a few moments until Mimasaka alerted them to an urgent distress call from Ryuten. Again Asahi asked for it to be displayed to them all. This time they saw one of Lord Takebe's disciples from the tree-carving workshop, looking haggard. They looked at his surroundings, and Lord Takebe realized icily that he was in one of the emergency shelters in the mountains of Ryuten.

"My lord, my lady, Master Gohgei," the disciple said urgently. "You must not return to Ryuten. Tatetsuki has returned, with some sort of authority. Nearly all of the other disciples have been rounded up. I barely made it here ahead of a search team. I think I can avoid them. But whatever you do, do not attempt to return for us or send us further transmissions. It is not safe for you! I think it is likely not safe anywhere in the Juraian Empire for any of us!" He cut off the transmission.

Lord Takebe sat down heavily. Asahi said worriedly, "Tatesuki has authority? But he was imprisoned? What will happen to the disciples, Father?"

"I do not know," he said quietly. "I'd like to think this is some trick of Yume's, but I fear that is probably not the case."

Gohgei said, "Lord Takebe, what do you wish to do? I'll assist you if I can."

Lord Takebe fingered his tangled beard, introducing new tangles. "We need a new destination."

* * *

The Day After Kiyone's Escape from Galactic Police Headquarters

Mihoshi and Kiyone's Galactic Police vessels Yukinojo and Yagami were docked together, in a remote area between the stars of the Uninhabitable Zone. Ryoko and Ryo-ohki, the latter in humanoid child form, had come aboard the conjoined spacecraft so they could join face-to-face in the group's meeting to decide what to do next.

Washu and Nobuyuki and some of the others were waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. (Somehow, even in an area as small as two spacecraft each designed for one to two humanoids, when everyone has been clearly told the meeting time and location, there will always be a bit of time before everyone can arrive, for some reason or another.) Nobuyuki said aloud, "When I thought of the challenges of parenting, being wrongfully accused by a galactic empire was not among them."

"I see what you mean!" Washu smiled as she agreed. "Although I did decide to bring Ryoko into the world in that situation, I had always planned to return and restore my reputation so that she could become part of society. Of course that never happened - there's always some challenge that you don't expect!"

Nobuyuki nodded, and after a moment of silence commented, "I'm glad that Dad invited me to this meeting, but I don't know that much about the galaxy. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can be that much help."

"Don't be silly," Washu insisted, "I can tell that Tenchi still needs you. You're still a part of the group, too, so it's your responsibility. I thought you'd love this kind of danger. Aren't all of your action manga about this sort of thing? Adventures, desperate quests?"

He squinted at her as though she were insane. "No, not at all! Even while I was reading them, I was enjoying the reading, but I often felt sorry for the characters. I bet that they would've rather been at home, building society, and not always having to be in danger, far from home." Washu thought that his tone had gotten wistful at the end, and so she decided not to pry further.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Mihoshi apologized as she entered the room. She took a seat by Kiyone.

"We're sorry to hear about your family," Nobuyuki told her. Washu agreed with him. Mihoshi thanked them, "I appreciate it. At least Kiyone was able to find out that they're in jail. It's not as bad as it could be." Her voice was quiet, both because of her own sorrow, and because of her thought for the absent Ayeka and Sasami. They still didn't have any confirmation of their parents' situation.

Tenchi and Yosho came in together then, followed closely by Ryoko and Ryo-ohki, and finally Sasami entered and sat next to Ayeka. Ayeka looked concernedly at Sasami - she seemed tired. That morning she had asked her about it, but Sasami had simply agreed that she was more tired than usual lately. Ayeka would've inquired further if she hadn't recognized her sister's tone as being the one that meant that Sasami didn't know anything further about it.

Yosho was at the head of the table, and he said by way of preamble, "We all know the situation as it stands, and we have little time. We need to quickly determine what we will do. Any suggestions?"

Ryoko spoke nonchalantly, "Run, hard, and fast, and never look back."

Nobuyuki sputtered, "You're not serious, are you?"

Ryoko shrugged. "You win some, you lose some. I had more than enough time fighting Juraians back when Kagato mind controlled me into doing it. I definitely don't want to live that way again. It's a hard life, and they're tough opponents, and I'm not going to win any popularity contests because of it. And I don't think most of the rest of you," she said as she scanned the table, "would appreciate the sort of wholesale slaughter it'd take to get anywhere near the heart of a galactic empire. This new king, Oda, would be beatable if we could get close enough, but we can't, and I'm not particularly fond of civilized worlds anyways. Let's just hide out beyond the frontier."

"So that's it?" Nobuyuki gawked at her. "Our home," he waved at himself, Tenchi, and Yosho, "and their home," he waved at the others, "Oda just gets to take, and we just have to live with it?"

Ayeka said pensively, "In general, Mr. Masaki, I agree with your sentiments. However, and I shudder to admit this, Ryoko has made some valid points."

"I know," Ryoko said, "if you're agreeing with me, I'm tempted to take it back."

Ayeka said, "If I may continue? I was going to say that I think at least some of us should stay behind."

Sasami looked at her and exclaimed, "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"Not alone if at all possible," Ayeka said, "but there is danger in most every course. If I did attempt to find our parents or win back the throne, and failed, you, Sasami, would be the last hope for Jurai. It may be your duty to maintain the throne in exile until an opportunity arises."

"Hang on, now," Tenchi said. "We've made it out of plenty of tough situations."

"But," Mihoshi piped up, "Tenchi, you've never had to live as a wanted criminal. In fact, only two of us," she nodded to Ryoko and Washu, "ever have. It's not an easy life - Kiyone and I have chased a lot of wanted criminals. I don't think we should force that life on anyone unless there isn't another choice."

Yosho put in, "We've given some consideration to that possibility. Perhaps we ought to keep it in mind while simultaneously considering other alternatives."

Nobuyuki suggested, "Why don't we try finding the real Emperor?"

Kiyone weighed in, "We could try, but it will be difficult without a safe haven. Oda seems to have very effectively turned most of the empire against us. People who never would've chosen him as a leader are accepting him instead of chaos, and I can't say that I blame them. It's harder to function without leadership than one might think."

"Well, can't we try and sneak over to where we think he is?" Nobuyuki persisted. "The newscast said that he was last seen near Dek'lar."

Mihoshi pointed out, "That'd be kinda hard. It's a long way away, and you'd have to go through the most densely populated parts of the galaxy to reach it. It'd be hard to get there without being spotted."

"What would it take to get to Jurai and kill Oda?" Tenchi asked resolutely.

"For one thing," Washu said grimly, "it'd probably require killing a lot of people that you would consider innocent."

"What?" Tenchi asked in surprise.

"All the people Kiyone mentioned a little while ago aren't going to just let you take out the only leadership they've got," Washu warned him. "These are good people just trying to obey the law, and they will not hesitate to kill. We can try and sneak as much as we like, but sooner or later, almost certainly, we'll have to kill people who are just doing their jobs, trying to defend their homes and their Emperor." She looked at Tenchi resolutely. "If all of us aren't prepared to accept that, we shouldn't even consider entering civilized space in the next decade."

Sasami stirred herself and asked sadly, "Little Washu, then, do you agree with Ryoko?"

"I'm not sure myself," Washu said. "I'm just trying to help all of us think through the implications of our actions. There are problems with hiding, too. Oda was extremely determined to see us all dead, and only barely failed. If we flee, I'm not sure that he'll give up easily. He may well chase us beyond known space, just to make sure we are no longer threats. And we could try to hide some of us while the rest of us fight, but with only three ships, there's a limit to how much we can divide ourselves."

Yosho said to them all, "I'd like to suggest that whatever plan we take, we should seriously consider procuring more vessels. Before we consider that much further, I'd like to see if we can get some other ideas."

Mihoshi suddenly sat up and said, "Ooh, ooh, I know! Why don't we use Little Washu's time machine and go back in time to stop Oda?"

Washu smiled sadly. "A good thought. But there are a few problems. I'm all out of fuel for it. Plus, the use we put it to stopping Kain wore out a few of the central elements more than I expected. And then I cannibalized some of the other parts for other experiments."

Kiyone pressed, "But, Little Washu, could it be put back together again?"

Washu put a hand to her chin and said, "Maybe, but it would take time that we don't really have. Besides which, last time I lent you the time machine because it was an emergency. We should probably consider things more fully before we use it again."

"If this does not count as an emergency, Little Washu, I should like to know, what does?" Ayeka asked irritatedly.

Washu looked back and forth between Ayeka and Ryoko. "That's funny, you two are thinking the same thing again." Ryoko hadn't said anything, but her expression and mindlink with Washu were more than enough information. Washu continued, "I understand the gravity of the situation. I'm just saying that there are a lot of terrible things that have happened that we could fix with time travel, but we might soon head down the proverbial slippery slope if we try to fix them all."

Tenchi asked, "Wash- Little Washu, can you, maybe, use something creative or speed up the process somehow, or leave off some parts, so you can get the time machine running sooner?"

Washu told him, "That depends on how much reliability you're willing to sacrifice. Are you willing to accept the possibility of arriving a decade too early or too late? Would you be all right with the possibility that you'd appear underneath the ground instead of on top of it? Those are the kind of tradeoffs we'd have to look at to get the time machine working in the near future. No pun intended." She grinned.

"In that case," Yosho said, "we should perhaps look for yet more alternatives."

This time, there was silence.

"I take it, then, that we have brought forward all of the possibilities we can think of," Yosho said. "Let us then consider the merits of the main proposals so far: hiding, finding the true Emperor, killing Oda, and using the time machine."

Since the silence was stretching out after that, Tenchi stirred himself and said, "I'd like to say that we have defeated powerful enemies before. We beat Kagato, and we beat Kain. It'll be harder this time, and longer, since this Oda is hiding amongst innocent people. I hadn't thought much before about what Washu said, but this is what I'm thinking now. I think that it'll be hard to fight them. I don't want to kill them, but maybe we'll have to. But those innocent people, they're part of the reason we should do something about Oda. They deserve better than him. If he really had nothing to do with whatever happened to King Azusa, he would've given the throne to Ayeka, not tried to assassinate her. Besides, now may be the best time to act, before people have been forced to accept him, and before those who don't accept him are killed. Let's attack him now. We'll try to slip past as many people as we can so our blades will hit only one person: Oda. I think that we can and should strike him down."

The frowns that had been on people's faces began to turn to smiles. Mihoshi said slowly, "I'm with Tenchi. That sounds like what I want to do. I want to stop the evil, I want to free my family and the other poor people in the Empire. If we can just get Oda, we can do that. I agree with you, Tenchi."

Kiyone nodded, "I do, too. I'm convinced that finding and stopping this evil is the duty of a Galactic Police officer."

Ayeka concurred, "It is clearly my duty as a Princess of Jurai, as well. I am most grateful for your bold words and spirit, Lord Tenchi."

Sasami nodded her head vigorously. Her eyes were still a bit tired, but she had a hint of a smile for the first time since the assasination attempt upon her.

Ryoko shrugged. "Oh, why not?" she acquiesced. "It's worth a shot, and I enjoy a good fight."

Ryo-Ohki, in her humanoid child form, illustrated this with a punch and a zesty "Meow!"

Washu approved, "This is probably the best time to try something like this."

Yosho nodded sagely. "What's your opinion, son?" he asked Nobuyuki.

"I'm all for it, Dad!" his son-in-law responded enthusiastically.

"I am, as well," Yosho said evenly. "I'd like to propose as the first step we procure another vessel, unkown to the GP or the Juraians, to aid us in covering more distance undetected."

Kiyone cautioned, "That will be one of the first things the GP will expect us to do."

"Agreed, so we must move quickly, if we do it at all," Yosho said.

Tenchi asked, "How would we get another ship?"

Yosho shrugged, "We can either make one or get one. With the first option closed to us, I recommend we get one. Are there still black market operations in nearby regions of space?"

"Yeah, but they won't be happy to see Kiyone or me!" Mihoshi laughed.

"Then maybe we should send some of our less recognizable people out to do the buying," Nobuyuki suggested.

"Very true," Ayeka agreed.

"Then we are agreed?" Yosho asked in finality. All did, and they split up to prepare a course.

* * *

Tenchi went to the galley and poured himself a glass of water. His throat hurt a bit from his speech. Ryoko walked in and said sarcastically, "I enjoy a good fight, yeah, but you don't. Where are you coming from, Tenchi? Are you going to be all noble and heroic, and save the Empire? A good little knight of Jurai?"

Tenchi sighed. "Ryoko," then he took a sip before continuing to say, "time travel is not an option. And I didn't want to say it in front of Ayeka and Sasami, but I know they know that their parents are dead, so finding them is not an option. So hiding and fighting are our only options. If we didn't have a chance of winning, then I think fleeing would be the only option. I wouldn't like it, but I hope I'd accept that. But we do have a chance, and I think it's a good one. Why are you bothering me about it? What's got you so unhappy?"

"Maybe I'm not happy about you rushing to your death defending an Empire that I know you don't feel like you're a part of," Ryoko snapped.

Tenchi insisted, "I'm not going to die that easily. Look at what all of us have been through - none of us die that easily."

Ryoko looked around the room, her eyes not settling on anything, until finally they settled on the floor. She said quietly in the room, which was empty apart from the two of them, "When I was under Kagato's control, he made me kill a lot of Juraians, in the course of my raids. A few of them looked a little like you. It horrified me at first -then I got to enjoy it. You're stronger than me, you'd probably never get to that stage -but the first one was bad enough. I wanted to spare you that, if I could."

Tenchi took a large gulp of water and stared at the same spot on the floor. He hadn't thought of that sort of possibility until Washu had mentioned it earlier, but it had been eating at his mind. He had to do something about it.

In addition, it was one thing for him to act all tough, but he could still see the death of that Juraian who had threatened Sasami. Could he do it again? To that Juraian, maybe, but if it was so hard to live with the thought of having killed him, could he live with the thought of killing someone just trying to do their job?

He took another gulp and looked up to find that Ryoko was gone. Tenchi guessed that he'd been staring at the floor longer than he had thought.

It occurred to Tenchi that he ought to be certain that Ayeka and Sasami truly accepted the plan. He felt bad just thinking of those standing in his way as innocent people - they might even have to fight people Ayeka and Sasami knew personally!

He found them talking quietly in a room, and they looked up at his approach. He tried to phrase his query without being too rude or too vague, and didn't feel like he succeeded. Somehow or other, they seemed to understand what he meant. After some time, Sasami spoke first, telling Tenchi, "I don't like the thought at all, of course, and I'll probably cry a lot, but, I can't bear the thought of all those people having to obey Oda! They deserve better than that! It's easy for me to say when I won't have to bear the burden, but that's how I feel. Part of how I feel, anyways."

Ayeka clasped Sasami's hand and said, "I also dislike it, but it must be done. If my duty is best served by striking now rather than later, than I must strike now. Perhaps we can even spare some, or convince some who are good to follow us. As for the rest, then I suppose they must see their duty through to the end." She frowned, "It is just - Lord Tenchi, we must all be on the watch. I cannot help but feel that these motives I am speaking of and feeling are too close to wrong, too close to justifying myself. I cannot help but wonder how many times Kagato used ambiguous means to reach good ends before he fell. We must not let this happen to us, but how can we in the days ahead?"

Tenchi shook his head. "I don't know," he said, putting his hand behind his head.

* * *

A few hours later, they were on a course for the black-market world that they had decided to try to purchase a spaceship from. The group gathered in the lounge while the ships were on autopilot. "You'll be going to a combination used-spaceship emporium and junkyard owned by Muk'ta," Mihoshi had explained. "Most of his stock is above-board, and in working order, so he seems like the best candidate."

Nobuyuki said uncomfortably, "Why are you looking at me when you say that?"

Kiyone pointed out, "You and Tenchi are among the few people on this ship who can walk relatively freely, we were realizing."

"Um, we have no idea what to look for in a spaceship, though," Tenchi pointed back.

"Yeah, couldn't this guy cheat us easily?" Nobuyuki asked.

"Don't worry, we'll tell you everything you need to know!" Mihoshi assured them cheerfully.

Kiyone added, "And you'll need to remember it, because he will try to cheat you."

Ayeka, who was sitting nearby, made a moue.

"Come on," Nobuyuki said to Ayeka, having seen it, "you can help us out, can't you, Ayeka?"

Ayeka said despondently, "I cannot go on the planet myself - I am too recognizable. I do have to ask, Officers, why you cannot do this yourselves."

"He's probably still mad about our last visit," Kiyone said, ready to move on.

Seeing the others' insistent looks, Mihoshi finally added, "We put him away. But, it was a minor infraction, he should probably be out of jail by now."

"Let's move on with the briefing," Kiyone said, handing out datapads to Nobuyuki and Tenchi.

"I appreciate the need and your effort," Tenchi made a last valiant attempt, "but really, Dad and I have barely flown in spaceships! A crash course in spaceships can't possibly protect us from getting ripped off by a shady guy who's known them forever."

"We won't know until we try," Kiyone said relentlessly. "We may just have to accept some losses. It's up to you two to minimize them. Let's start."

Tenchi sighed and listened to the others as best he could.

* * *

Next Chapter

Tenchi looks out at the audience. "I'm giving it my best, but I still don't think this is going to work. In any event, we're certainly going to have to try!"

Nobuyuki comments, "Yeah, this'll be a lot harder than buying my car back on Earth. But, really, what could go wrong?"

They look at each other a moment, then shrug and announce, "The next chapter is 'No Need For A Grudge'."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"I do not recall myself where that ball of string representing time story is from, but I'm fairly sure it is public domain."

"There is no one in the Tenchi canon named Muk'ta, and hopefully I haven't accidentally dupicated that name from anywhere else. The events transpiring in this chapter and the next are only loosely based off of Tenchi Universe, so anything might happen." Dragonwiles laughs.


	53. No Need For A Grudge

No Need For A Grudge

Sasami says, "Hi, it's me, Sasami Masaki Jurai again! I've been asked to be your DJ another time, and I'm very glad."

"For this chapter's theme song," Sasami says as she queues it up, "we'll be doing 'Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni'. You may recognize it as the first ending song of Mobile Suit Gundam Seed, but I think it's very appropriate for this chapter. Naturally Dragonwiles doesn't own either."

"You know, when I was doing this chapter," Sasami admits, "I cried, I was that sad. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter very much!"

The melancholy strains of the opening violin piece for 'Anna Ni Issho Datta No Ni' begins to play.

* * *

Tenchi and Nobuyuki stood near the door of Yukinojo. Tenchi asked one last question of Mihoshi - actually, it wasn't really his last question, but it was the last one that he had time to ask. "And, the ratings for inertial dampeners are different from the ratings for the time dilation compensators? So high numbers are good for compensators but not for dampeners?"

"Almost, Tenchi," Mihoshi said encouragingly, "but dampeners need high numbers, and compensators need lower numbers. You can remember it like I do - dampen more, compensate less!"

"Um, OK," Tenchi said. He could still only barely follow the logic, and her statement didn't really make any sort of sense, but for some reason it did seem memorable.

"I know you'll do fine, Tenchi!" Mihoshi reassured him, clapping him on the back. "Just come back in one piece!"

Nobuyuki reassured her, "I'm sure we will."

Mihoshi waved at them both and moved out of view. The others had already said their goodbyes. The hatch opened, and Nobuyuki and Tenchi stepped out into the spaceport.

The spaceport, contrary to what they expected from a criminal refuge just outside the Uninhabitable Zones, was rather clean and brightly, though starkly, lit. The various aliens all seemed to be briskly walking about or talking and doing business. The furtive behavior of the people, as well as various ugly looks and occasional shouts, hinted that many of the problems here lurked just below the surface.

As they passed a wall screen showing various portraits, Nobuyuki nudged Tenchi in the side gently. "Hey, son, check it out! We're famous!" He chuckled softly.

"Dad," Tenchi murmured.

The two of them kept walking, but Nobuyuki chuckled and said, "I'm worth 40 billion of something! I don't know that I've ever been worth that to anyone before!"

"40 billion?" Tenchi shook his head.

"Hey, don't be disappointed, you're worth 60 billion," Nobuyuki pointed out cheerfully. "Yep, sixty billion...I wonder what that little symbol means? We should've gotten them to explain the monetary system around here." He glanced at his son again. They were both wearing disguises - Washu had been insistent, and Tenchi and Nobuyuki had to bow to the necessity. Nobuyuki said, "Hey, you don't seem too happy about this."

"I don't think being worth 40 billion, or even 60 billion, is that great if you're worth it dead," Tenchi pointed out.

"The bounty's good if we're alive, too!" Nobuyuki informed him optimistically.

Tenchi shook his head. It was nice of him to try to be cheerful, but it was still disconcerting to see Ayeka, Sasami, Ryoko, Ryo-ohki, Grandpa, themselves, and even Mihoshi and Kiyone on bounty screens. What had happened to the world when there was a bounty out for cops?

The two of them walked side by side, past a small restaurant. "You hungry?" Nobuyuki asked, seeing that Tenchi examined it.

"No, not really, and we probably oughta do this first," Tenchi said.

"Maybe we can stop by on the way back," Nobuyuki agreed.

"Are you sure we can eat it?" Tenchi asked. "We lucked out with Sasami, but that's because she cooked Earth food. We could die of poisoning or something." A moment later, he was glad they were talking in undertones - he probably shouldn't have said Sasami's name.

"We'll figure out something, I guess," Nobuyuki shrugged.

* * *

"I think it's been enough time," Kiyone said aloud.

Ryo-ohki looked at Ryoko a moment, then meowed and phased through the table she was standing on, out of Yagami's hull, and then regained solidity in time to thump safely onto the ground below the ship. She slipped past Yukinojo, parked nearby, and then dashed along the corridors of the spaceport. The plan was for her to serve as a sort of communications relay between Tenchi and Nobuyuki, but to leave slightly after them, so as to make it appear that they were unrelated. Ryo-ohki would stay a safe distance away from Tenchi and Nobuyuki, but if anything happened to them, she'd be able to alert Ryoko, who could teleport there immediately, and the others could follow as soon as possible. As a precaution, Washu had fitted some fake horns on Ryo-ohki's head and back to serve as a disguise.

* * *

Tenchi and Nobuyuki entered the shop of Muk'ta, the junkyard and used-spaceship lot owner. A tall, eight-armed humanoid, with something that was either a goatee or a tentacle, stood up to greet them. The being had ochre skin, banded with purple stripes, which glistened slightly. "Welcome to the shop of Muk'ta," the being called out. "I am Muk'ta, the proprietor. What are you here for?"

Nobuyuki called out, "Hello, we're here to buy a spaceship."

"Oh?" Muk'ta inquired. He made a noise and said, "Are you sure you aren't here for better disguises?" The other beings in the shop laughed or slapped themselves rhythmically, then continued their tasks. Muk'ta went on and said, "That was a joke, of course. I just got out of jail, and have no desire to return, so I'd never suggest going against the law. You've come to the right place for legal used spaceships. I'll be happy to show you around myself. For my time doing so, the going rate is 50."

Tenchi was slightly disappointed that the man was so used to talking about money that he didn't bother specifying what sort of money it was. He was not surprised by the demand - the others had told him that such businessmen didn't want to be robbed or cheated by their customers, nor did their customers want to show off how much money they had, for the same reason, so this was the compromise that modern black markets had come to. The briefing had also informed him that 50 was far higher than the going rate - apparently he'd concluded that their poor disguises meant they were ignorant customers.

"That seems high just to show us around," Nobuyuki noted. "There are other places around here, I'll bet, with lower going rates."

Muk'ta snorted through a trunklike nose. "Yes, and those other places will sell you a spaceship - which just happens to have a bad computer, for which they just happen to have a replacement you can buy, and so on."

"Maybe we know enough about ships to spot that sort of thing for ourselves," Nobuyuki suggested.

Muk'ta made a louder snort, but in the interest of getting the negotiations going, said, "I could give you a discount, since you're new customers. How about 40?"

Nobuyuki agreed. Tenchi blinked, for it was still somewhat high, but he decided it made sense - they weren't going to go anywhere else, and negotiations wouldn't proceed until they did this. He hoped they weren't wasting too much of Mihoshi and Kiyone's cash. He and Nobuyuki had been surprised to hear that the two had enough cash to buy a spaceship, so there was no need to risk accessing frozen or monitored bank accounts, but Mihoshi had assured them that there was. Having some idea of her family fortune - and more idea of her family's recent misfortunes - he hadn't pried further.

Muk'ta had an employee validate the cash, then showed them outside, to his lot.

* * *

Ryo-ohki hopped along in her cabbit form, the fake horns staying in place as she bounded. The aliens she met paid her little mind. She proceeded towards one of the buildings that was next to the used spaceship lot of Muk'ta. It might have been a residence, or perhaps a business, or perhaps a den of crime, or perhaps all three. It was hard to say on this world.

She rounded a corner to reach the building, and as she continued hopping past the corner, she saw a being leaning against the building. It was a tall, barrel-chested humanoid, wearing a white and grey jumpsuit. It had skin far whiter and purer than even the immaculate jumpsuit, and its hair matched exactly. It was leaning casually against the building, arms folded across its chest, head down, but one of its feet was braced against the wall, suggesting that it was more alert than it seemed. Ryo-ohki felt odd, and her nose twitched. He seemed so familiar, if that was possible.

The figure looked up at this point, and observed its surroundings. Its expression upon seeing Ryo-ohki was one of startlement that quickly gave way to triumph. "I was just going to begin looking for you, and here you are," it said with assurance. "Come closer until I stay to, and then stay exactly there, Ryo-ohki."

Ryo-ohki stopped moving, and stared. So it was him. She wouldn't have thought it possible.

"Don't pretend, Ryo-ohki," he said to her. "Those horns aren't enough to fool me."

Ryo-ohki did come forward, but his taunting tone, his smug appearance, annoyed her. Somehow, that being standing before her was Ken-ohki, her lost playmate, one of her best friends besides Ryoko, the only other one of her species. Knowing what he still thought of her, anticipating his anger, seeing his aloofness, it all made her boil. Ryo-ohki stopped and changed into her child humanoid form.

Ken-Ohki towered over her, and for a moment wondered at her. Ryo-ohki began to meow at him, asking what he was doing here. His expression changed to contemptuousness. "You haven't even learned to speak the humanoids' languages, have you?" he asked dismissively. "Have you lived all this time and not seen how many more of them there are? How useful it would be, to not be dependent for communications with every other race in the galaxy?"

Ryo-ohki reminded him that Ryoko and his companion, Nagi, could communicate and he scoffed, "So you continue to place the burden of all your communications on her? What more could I expect from you?"

Ryo-ohki balled her fists a moment. The first time she had seen him when not under Kagato's mind control had been back when he and Nagi had kidnapped Tenchi in order to draw Ryoko out. She had seized the opportunity, she had tried to explain that Kagato had mind controlled her into attacking him all those centuries ago. Ken-ohki hadn't believed her then. At the time, she had felt a profound sorrow, for what had happened, and that he had been so scarred that he would not believe. Now Ryo-ohki found that both sorrows were nearly gone, that she was enraged at his disbelief. Nevertheless, she would tell him again - she had to, she couldn't allow him to go on thinking that, she couldn't allow that horror from the past to be uncorrected. She meowed at him, telling him over again that it was not her choice, and she was surprised when, at the end of her statement, a tear of her muted sadness splashed onto the ground.

From the expression on his face, she could see that he was still unconvinced. Her anger grew. He replied, "Even if that were true, you are surely a criminal now. You knew from the moment you saw me what I was here for. I am here to bring you and that Ryoko, and all of you criminals, to where you belong. You will finally meet the justice you've evaded for 700 years, Ryo-ohki."

Ryo-ohki's fists were flung behind her as she leaned forward confrontationally and yowled at him, screaming that he was twice a criminal himself - before for kidnapping Tenchi, and now for supporting the conspiracy that had falsely accused them.

His facade of calm was shattered by these words. He stepped forward from the wall and pointed at her accusatorially, shouting, "Do not dare to say such things to me! You were the one that helped Kagato in his attempt on my life! You're the murderer! You're the criminal!"

Ryo-ohki's palm slashed through the air as she meowed her insistence that she would never have done so without Kagato's mind control, that she was an unwilling slave at that time, and that the present charges against her were false ones furthered by conspirators. She raged at Ken-ohki for willingly choosing to do evil.

Ken-ohki's breathing became ragged, and both of them trembled with rage. Ken-ohki stepped towards her slowly, coming closer and closer, but she stood her ground. He stopped suddenly, as his eyes slid upward - a particularly important message from Nagi, she guessed, who naturally had been seeing the whole situation through his eyes the entire time, just as Ryoko had seen through her eyes.

Ken-ohki's eyes returned to normal, and he tried to relax and regain his cocky air from before as he said, "But you forget, that Nagi and I paid for our crimes. Now it's time that you paid for yours. As you may have guessed, that was Nagi talking to me, just now. She and the local bounty hunters and police have surrounded your friends' vessel at the spacedock. We'll catch any of those who are out about on our own, or when they return to the vessel. Now all that remains is for you to join them in confinement."

He began to step forward, more confident now. This was the crucial part of the plan. Without a Juraian space tree to power Princess Ayeka's key blade, Nagi would be able to restrain her, and the bounty hunters and police would be enough to handle the others, except for Ryoko. Ryoko by now would've warned anyone who was away from the vessel of Ken-ohki, and therefore Nagi's presence. If the fugitives fled to the ship, they would be captured, and if they fled elsewhere on the planet, he and Nagi's experience would be enough to run them down before they went to ground. Ryoko herself was the greatest variable, but one he and Nagi had finally been able to plan for by having himself be the one to find and corner Ryo-ohki, wherever she might be. It wouldn't be long before Ryoko came to save Ryo-ohki, and then Ken-ohki would take Ryoko, for that was now within his power. Then he would have Ryo-ohki and her partner Ryoko, and they would at last face justice at the hands of the new Emperor of Jurai. However that emperor had gained the throne, his justice could come later. Ryo-ohki and Ryoko were finally in his grasp here and now.

Ken-ohki heard a noise behind him, and pivoted just enough to see something he did not expect. He saw Tenchi running out of a side gate of the fence of Muk'ta's junkyard, with Nobuyuki and Muk'ta looking on after having unlocked it. Tenchi ran towards Ken-ohki, saying, "So you're Ken-ohki?"

Ken-ohki growled. Perhaps they'd overheard him with Ryo-ohki, or perhaps Ryoko had told them. In either case, the astonished glare that he was receiving from Tenchi was utterly powerless. "Stand where you are, criminal," Ken-ohki ordered.

Tenchi did, but more out of confusion and a healthy respect for danger than fear. He looked at Ken-ohki and wondered how he had changed from a cabbit to a full-grown male humanoid, albeit one with an oddly high voice. Probably he was even more dangerous than before. "Let Ryo-ohki go," Tenchi demanded.

"Don't be a fool, Tenchi," Ken-ohki advised him roughly. "That key blade you probably still have hidden on you is useless without a nearby Juraian space tree to power it. We both know from our last encounter that you don't have enough strength to stop Nagi and I. So submit to the law. You are under arrest."

"Oda is lying!" Tenchi insisted. "We've done nothing wrong. He's the one who stole the throne from Princess Ayeka's father!"

Ken-ohki moved to a position where he could better see both Ryo-ohki and Tenchi, then he demanded in a growl, "Stand down, Earthling."

Tenchi shook his head. "Leave us in peace, Ken-ohki, and Nagi, you, too." She wasn't there, but he guessed she was listening through Ken-Ohki.

Ken-ohki began to stride towards Tenchi, and said, "You're both facing justice, if I have to drag you myself!"

With a frown, Tenchi shook his head. "We are not going, and we are innocent. If you don't believe us, then I'll just have to stop you."

The harsh laugh that Ken-ohki was about to emit died in his throat as three Light-Hawk Wings appeared in front of Tenchi. Almost as they appeared, they moved backwards, covering him in armor. The three Wings disappeared, but a single Wing reappeared in front of him, and he grasped it as it morphed into a sword.

Quickly, Ken-ohki formed two orange energy sabers in his own hands, while his mind whirled, trying to process what he had just seen. What on earth had that boy done? When had he learned to do it? It looked very different from Juraian key blades, or the energy sabers he or Ryoko wielded. Though it had looked like Juraian space trees' Light-Hawk Wings, he'd never heard or seen any person doing it - certainly not a human whom Nagi had managed to restrain without much effort only a year or two ago! The natural conclusion was that this was some sort of trickery, perhaps a hologram or other illusion, but Ken-ohki's intuition and caution told him that it was best to consider them real.

He charged forward, swinging both his blades at once, but Tenchi sidestepped both attacks and swung his sword at Ken-ohki's midsection, exactly where his guard was down because of the earlier strikes. Ken-ohki was forced to phase through the blade, leaving him unharmed but unable to harm Tenchi until he reformed. Ken-ohki did reform, and tried to turn towards Tenchi and swing his blades together, where before he had been swinging outwards. Tenchi, however, stopping on his original stroke, which had proceeded out of the unsolid Ken-ohki, added a backstroke which aimed to cut Ken-ohki diagonally, from the left torso to the right shoulder. Ken-ohki was forced to phase through that as well. When he solidified, he stepped back, in case Tenchi tried to add another backstroke to take off his head.

Ken-ohki teleported behind Tenchi, but Tenchi seemed to have anticipated this, because he had partially turned. He blocked one of Ken-ohki's blades and moved his leg to avoid the other, then jumped backwards. Ken-ohki moved to follow him when Tenchi jumped forwards, sword outstretched. Surprised, Ken-ohki stepped back, but found himself in danger again when Tenchi landed and swung his blade. Ken-Ohki teleported to a point above Tenchi and hovered in the air, then thrust his blades down, but Tenchi stepped out of the way and leapt upwards. Ken-Ohki retreated to the ground. Tenchi landed and pivoted to meet him, swinging his blade in an attack. Ken-ohki used both his energy sabers to block the massive Light-Hawk Wing Sword, and Tenchi pulled the blade back and swung at another angle. Ken-ohki rushed to block it with both blades. Tenchi feinted to swing at him in yet another way, and Ken-ohki shifted his blades to block it, but Tenchi had actually altered his swing just slightly. Ken-ohki barely saw it in time and began to move his arms so his blades could counter it.

Tenchi saw his blade sever one of Ken-ohki's wrists, and then there was a sudden explosion from Ken-ohki's arm. He picked himself up - his nose and one of his cheeks hurt, and so did the back of one of his hands, but the armor seemed to have protected the rest of him. Ryo-ohki had been blasted down the street, and morphed out of her humanoid form into her cabbit form, uttering a confused meow. Tenchi looked at Ken-ohki, whose jumpsuit was burned all over, and who was clasping his hand. Tenchi had expected that he, like Ryoko, would have regenerated that hand, but maybe Ken-ohki was in too much pain to think of it just now. Scanning the scene, Tenchi tried to find someone who might've tossed a grenade or done something to cause the explosion, but he couldn't see anyone other than his father and Muk'ta, still behind the fence some distance away, both of whom looked as shocked as he did.

Returning his attention to Ken-ohki, Tenchi felt a sudden burst of anger. Ken-ohki had menaced Ryo-ohki, and he was a danger. They were all in danger now, though, and the others might be in worse trouble than he was. They had to return. "Let's go, Ryo-ohki," he said to her.

As they strode away, Ken-ohki stirred, and both Tenchi and Ryo-ohki whirled around. Ken-ohki was still on the ground, but had turned towards them. He didn't look capable of moving much further, however. He rasped at Ryo-ohki, "How many people do you have to ruin before you're satisfied?" Tenchi blinked. He wasn't sure how Ken-ohki had meant that, but the way he had said it and the look in his eyes - he looked so lost.

Ken-ohki's eyes closed. Tenchi wasn't sure what had happened or what was going to happen, but he knew they had to get out of here. He began to run towards his father and Muk'ta, and Ryo-ohki ran with him.

* * *

Nagi and the group of bounty hunters stood around the closed hatch of Yukinojo, weapons at the ready. There hadn't been any movement for some time.

One of the bounty hunters shook his head. "I just never figured it would come to this. I mean, I helped Officer Mihoshi and Officer Kiyone bust that ring years ago, you remember, trading in stolen ion-cores?"

A Juraian helping them, a son of a lord who lived some star systems away, grumbled, "What are we waiting for? Let's board this vessel. They're criminals, it's quite within our rights."

Nagi eyed him critically. "So, you're that eager to cross swords with your old princess? Or Ryoko? Just stick to the plan and we'll all have a chance of actually living to enjoy the bounties."

"I'm more than ready to face Ryoko," he boasted, puffing out his chest.

Nagi didn't seem to have heard him - she seemed preoccupied. The Juraian stroked his beard, mildly irritated, then dropped his hand to his sword when Nagi screamed and clutched her wrist. The bounty hunters whirled to face her as she fell to her knees. They stared a moment more, then began to ask her what was wrong. She stood up slowly, and all of their attention was drawn to the ramp of the ships, where they saw Azaka and Kamadaki teleporting in. "Do not move," Azaka said, and Kamadaki added, "Bloodshed is unnecessary here."

The young Juraian seemed unhappy about this, but Ryoko teleported behind him and said, "Well, are you ready to face me now?" She held her energy saber near his neck. The Juraian exhaled slowly and followed the others, who were putting their hands up. A few minutes later, Tenchi, still in his Light-Hawk Wing armor, Nobuyuki, and Ryo-ohki ran into the hangar. They passed swiftly through the ring of bounty hunters, ran up the ramp, then retracted the ramp and closed the hatch. Azaka, Kamadaki, and Ryoko teleported away as both of fugitives' ships took off.

The young Juraian snarled, seized his key blade, and teleported to his space tree. The other bounty hunters stared at Nagi, who massaged her wrist, even though it was uninjured, and muttered, "I'm coming, Ken-Ohki. We'll make this bounty yet. We've waited 700 years. A short time to heal up won't weaken our resolve."

* * *

Next Chapter

"All right!" Nobuyuki enthused. "My son defeated a souped-up alien shapeshifter!"

Washu pointed out, "Ken-ohki's got three forms, that hardly makes him a shapeshifter."

"True," Nobuyuki allows, "but that's two more than most people have got."

"That's great, guys, but we've gotta figure out how the shapeshifter went from being a cabbit that turns into a spaceship, to being a cabbit that turns into a spaceship and a humanoid," Tenchi pointed out.

"And I want to study the Light-Hawk Wings you make some more!" Washu shouts greedily.

"Oh, no," Tenchi groans. "The next chapter is 'No Need For Questioning.' Right now, I'm questioning why we're all on the run!"

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"I can't recall that the monetary system in the galaxy Tenchi inhabits is ever explained, or any currency ever named, though the Juraian Royal Family and the Kuramitsus are known to be rich. I don't really mind not having the name of a monetary unit, since it's not always so important, so I just decided to have fun with not knowing the name.

"Naturally I have no idea how criminal or shady deals actually do go down, and I didn't do any research on it for this chapter, so I'd be highly surprised if anything in this chapter, for example, having to pay a fee to be shown around the used spaceship lot, resembles reality. It's entirely a work of fiction, and any resemblance to anything real is coincidental. Mostly, I tried to figure out just how two parties, both untrustworthy and untrusting, could possibly manage to make a deal on anything.

"Finally, this chapter, as you may have recognized, is an almost total divergence from Tenchi canon. In Tenchi Universe, neither cabbit can assume humanoid form, and in the OVA and manga, only Ryo-ohki can because Ken-Ohki does not exist. I've made Ken-Ohki recently become able to assume this form, and I'll explain it more in the next chapter. Further, the events in this chapter don't really happen in Tenchi canon. I believe that near the beginning of the Tenchi Universe main arc in which Tenchi and company become fugitives, Nagi and Ken-Ohki are introduced when they kidnap Tenchi to force Ryoko into a showdown in a Western town, but I could be misremembering details. It may have occurred earlier than the main arc. However, technically, we already had my version of that episode in chapter 13, so while this chapter is definitely inspired by the cabbit side-plot that Tenchi Universe started, the details are very different."


	54. No Need For Questioning

No Need For Questioning

Washu says to the audience, "Hi, everyone! I'm Little Washu, the best inventor ever! I wasn't getting enough of a part, so I made Dragonwiles give me this D.J. part and an interesting scene at the beginning of this chapter."

"No, you didn't!" Dragonwiles protests.

"Of course not," she agrees patronizingly. "Anyway, is week, our song is 'Last Kiss' from Orphen. Dragonwiles doesn't own it, OK?"

"You're the greatest DJ, Washu!" her A robot exclaims as it climbs onto her shoulder.

"You're the greatest actress, Washu!" her B robot exclaims as it climbs onto her other shoulder.

"You're the greatest, Washu!" they exclaim in unison as they take out remote controls and aim them at the sound system. The melancholy but active song begins to play.

* * *

Washu found Tenchi, which really wasn't too difficult since they were both on the same spaceship. There weren't really too many places to go, since the ship didn't have more than ten or fifteen rooms, depending on how one counted them.

"Come on, Tenchi, I think it's time for more data!" Washu said encouragingly to him. "I think we need to examine you, and those Light-Hawk Wings!"

"I don't think that's really necessary," Tenchi said quickly. "In fact I probably ought to, er..." He trailed off.

"Ha, you're not at home, so you haven't got chores or homework to scamper off to!" Washu chortled. "There's no evading the clutches of modern science!" She summoned her phantasmal keyboard into existence and began typing rapidly. Tenchi briefly considered at least making an effort to flee, but it was ridiculous to consider fleeing one or two compartments and hitting a dead end or an intersection where he could be easily caught. There were times he really missed the house. Well, he missed the house most of the time, really.

Washu abruptly made her phantasmal keyboard disappear. "Just like the data I got from Ryo-Ohki," she said with satisfaction.

"What?" Tenchi squawked.

"Well, she's a high-speed battleship in one of her forms," Washu explained. "It seemed only reasonable to make her able to see where she's going, where her target's at, and all sorts of other interesting little sensor gizmos."

"No, I mean, you had the data already?" Tenchi clarified his irritation.

"Yeah," Washu said. Seeing Tenchi's look, she defended herself, "It's always best to do things yourself. Besides, an unrepeatable measurement is worthless! Okay, okay, I got a few new measurements just now, too. Fine, I guess you'll be wanting to know what they are?"

"Not really," Tenchi said with certainty. "But since I'm an involuntary lab rat, I figure I ought to at least get answers to the questions I want to ask."

"I'll probably regret giving interpretations before mulling over the data, along with some food," Washu sighed, "but if it'll get you to stop squirming next time, I guess I'll agree. What do you want to know?"

Tenchi said immediately, "Dad wanted me to be sure to ask you whether the Light-Hawk Wings could go out of control, or if they're draining my life, or if there's some limit to how many times I can use them."

Washu grumbled, "What is this, a visit to the doctor? And did he get those out of his sci-fi manga?"

"They are kinda important questions!" Tenchi insisted.

"It's not as though I really know the answer to that, because you are the first being of any sort in galactic history besides a Juraian space tree to make Light-Hawk Wings," Washu warned him, waggling a finger. "Still, the data I've gathered indicates that it is no threat to you. It rests quietly, nearly undetectably, when not in use, and it's quite stable when in use. It isn't drawing power from you, so there's no threat or limit that I can detect."

"But, then, where's the power coming from? How did I get it, anyways?" Tenchi asked.

"If you really want to know, you wouldn't get antsy when I want some data!" Washu chided.

Tenchi groaned. "I know the answer anyways, Lady Tsunami gave it to me," he decided.

Washu debated, "You don't know that! That's a possibility, not something we know. The Wings seem to be so in tune with you, so compatible, that you may well have been born with them. Maybe Lady Tsunami unlocked them, and that was all."

"Well, did she?" Tenchi asked, slightly impatient.

"I don't know from this data," Washu shook her hands, "and you don't either. I wasn't around when you got this power, so maybe I'll never be able to know." She paused a moment, then added, "The logical thing to do would be to ask her yourself."

"I guess so," said Tenchi. He had never thought of this before, but considering it now, he wasn't sure how he'd talk to her. Apparently that answer would have to wait until such communication was possible.

"Why the concern, Tenchi?" Washu asked seriously. "They're not giving you any problems, are they, those cool Wings?"

"No, in fact they're better than ever," Tenchi reassured her. "Almost as soon as they appeared, I got the armor, and then the sword. It's just that I still can't control when they appear, and if they hadn't, we would've been in serious trouble. I'd like to know how reliable they are, and if there's anything I can do to control them or use them better."

"I'm afraid those are answers that I just don't have, Tenchi," Washu said. She turned and almost left the room, then half turned and said, without quite looking at him, "Thank you for doing what you did, Tenchi."

He responded, "Thanks, but, I was only doing what I had to do." He wasn't quite sure how he meant that, or what she took it to mean. It was his understanding that Washu had made Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki, and he guessed that she loved them both. Tenchi said to her, "Ken-Ohki, something's changed about him, hasn't it? He wasn't like that before."

Washu laughed sadly. "No, he wasn't, was he?" She managed to look more in his general direction. "Please, excuse my sentimentality. I should be more clear about the things you need to know."

Tenchi was afraid he knew what she meant, but he couldn't allow it. He couldn't let her tell him how to kill something she loved so much. "No, Washu, you don't have to. If this is none of my business-"

She cut him off, "Don't be too sweet, Tenchi." She looked at him gratefully nonetheless before adding, "It's not as though I know everything about him, anyways. What I do know that is new, I was going to tell to everyone anyways. You can help me confirm my interpretation. Somehow, since the last time we met him, he's grown the ability to have a humanoid form, and wield energy sabers in that form. It suggests that, like Ryo-Ohki, he's assimilated an additional power source. She assimilated the experimental Mass that got loose while we babysat your cousin Taro, and as a result she can morph into a humanoid form. Now, what sort of energy is it which Ken-Ohki has assimilated?"

Tenchi thought for a bit, then suddenly remembered. When he and the others were helping Lady Asahi Takebe free her father, the Juraian space tree carver, they had ended up on that world that mined Hielzen S. Yatsuka, that's what its name was. Tenchi had fought the local lord, who had a staff of that mineral, and when Tenchi had sliced that staff, there had been an explosion just like the one that had occurred when he cut off Ken-Ohki's arm.

"Hielzen S," Tenchi realized. "Somehow Ken-Ohki's taken that in!"

Washu nodded. "Ryo-Ohki's energy readings of his body and the blast, and your knowledge of both blasts, make it nearly certain. I'm not quite sure what it means, especially since there are a few ways it could've been integrated into his body, but the benefits and unintended consequences you've seen first-hand. There may, of course, be more effects we haven't seen yet. So, be careful out there, OK?"

"I will," Tenchi agreed, and Washu left. Tenchi decided it would be much more comforting to know that his strikes could blow up his enemy's body if Ken-Ohki were not so proficient and fast - there was no guarantee that Tenchi could score a hit before Ken-Ohki did.

Tenchi paced into the common area of the ship. There was a similar compartment on the other GP vessel. He sat down and was briefly alone in the room until Sasami entered.

"Tenchi, I was looking for you," she said. "I thought I'd throw a special celebratory dinner. What do you want to eat?"

"Thanks, but, it's really not necessary," Tenchi demurred.

Sasami shook her head merrily, "Of course it is! What do you want to eat, Tenchi?"

Tenchi tried to think through the options available to them from Yagami and Yukinojo's stores, and suddenly had a thought on another subject. Sasami had assimilated with Tsunami. Tenchi wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but it might mean that Sasami could ask Tsunami something, such as how he got his Light-Hawk Wings.

Tenchi said, "I'll think about it, Sasami. Before I give you an answer, may I ask you a question?" She blinked at him, and he continued, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but, if you wouldn't mind, would you please ask Lady Tsunami something for me?"

Sasami stared at him a moment, then put a finger to her chin and said, "Tenchi, I'm afraid I'm not much help. I haven't been able to talk to Lady Tsunami for some time now."

"No, Sasami, don't worry - wait, you talk to Lady Tsunami regularly?" Tenchi said, surprised.

Sasami explained, "It only started recently, our talks together. But ever since we had to flee your house, she hasn't said anything to me, and I haven't been able to speak to her."

"Why do you think that is?" Tenchi asked. Then he put his hand over his mouth. Of course! Tsunami liked the royal family. So of course there would be any number of things that Oda might've done to her. "I'm sorry, Sasami," he offered.

"No, Tenchi, don't worry," she smiled at him. It took Tenchi a moment to realize she'd repeated his words from a few moments ago, and he laughed, at which she smiled more.

"Have you decided what you want for dinner?" Sasami asked.

* * *

Ken-Ohki sat in a chair in the inn, trying to relax his body and mind. At the moment he was only managing to relax his body. With mental support from Nagi, he'd managed to overcome the pain in his wrist and the perturbed Hielzen S energy flowing through his body, so he could finally regenerate his hand with his Mass powers. After some time, the Hielzen S had finally restabilized, but Ken-Ohki's mind hadn't. Somehow that boy's sword had destabilized the Hielzen S, meaning that could happen the next time they faced each other. Not only that, but such destabilization seemed to require a prolonged recovery period - or so Nagi insisted. He could not conceal from her the physical or mental effects of the ordeal because of their mindlink, so he trusted her judgment, but it was aggravating and humiliating.

Nagi returned from her errand, obtaining some packaged food for the both of them. "Here," she said, pushing his package towards him before opening her own. "So, not much change?" she asked to make conversation. Their mindlink told her that, and told him she was going to say that, but he liked practicing conversations, since for 700 years he had been unable to participate in anything except thoughts between himself and Nagi.

"No, not really. I'm mostly fine," he insisted. He ate a few bites, then sighed and said, "Nagi, we're back to the beginning."

"We're not licked yet," Nagi insisted. She took another bite.

"We've revealed our ace!" Ken-ohki disagreed. "The Hielzen S was our best shot at stopping Ryoko. Now there's someone who not only can stop me despite it, but somehow can turn it into a weakness! With that boy countering me-" - it still wrankled to admit that, but no progress towards justice would be made with unclear vision - "-our only advantage against Ryoko is gone. Without a space tree, Ayeka is countered by you, but since I'm countered by Tenchi, we'll be overwhelmed by him and the others."

"The situation has fundamentally changed," Nagi admitted. "But some of it is still the same. Ryo-ohki is powerful as a spaceship, but she's still weak on the ground - we were able to confirm that much. And she and the princesses are still too recognizable, as are Ryoko and the detectives. We now know their strategy of disguising the Earthlings to conduct planetary business, and that's unsustainable. So all we need to do is take those parameters and turn them into a strategy that will prevent Tenchi from being able to reach and counter you. If we have to take them one by one, we'll do it that way. One way or another, we'll make sure they'll all face justice. There are few others who can do it."

Ken-Ohki nodded. "It is our duty." He paused, then asked, "How could he, that boy, Tenchi, have grown that much?"

Nagi shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. But I think you and I are proof enough that people can grow quite a bit when they see the need to."

Ken-Ohki decided he had to accept that, having no better ideas. Besides which, it wasn't entirely impossible. Their own careers, and each painful step towards earning their reputations, might've seemed unbelievable to someone who had known them long ago. Then he frowned. He didn't like the directions Nagi's thoughts were taking, on a new topic.

Nagi frowned back and thought at him more directly, "Honestly, Ken-Ohki, I'm only curious. Anyone would be. Oda was one of the best pirate fighters around. He was doing his job well, and was honored for it, even if he didn't have much name recognition. He was only supposed to be returning to Jurai for a routine report and inspection of the new recruits he'd be integrating into his fleet. Then, the kings and queens disappear conveniently, and suddenly Oda gets to be king?"

Ken-Ohki irritably thought back at her, "For your sake I'll go back to thinking at you instead of speaking, but even these thoughts are dangerous! The Juraian Council decided who would be the next king, and Tenchi and those princesses are criminals for trying to go against it!"

Nagi pressed him mentally, "And why didn't the Council make either of the princesses the next monarch? They're the missing king's daughters, and they get totally skipped over for Oda?"

"We aren't Juraians," he mentally snapped back. "We don't know what they're looking for in a king, and it's none of our business, either. We follow the law, and we enforce it, too."

"That goes without saying," Nagi attempted to placate him. "But you have to admit that if Oda's flimsy excuse about the princesses allegedly betraying their father is false, then skipping entirely over the princesses is itself a breach in the law that has not been answered for."

"Are you sure that the princesses are not the traitors?" Ken-Ohki challenged her. "We do not truly know them. Treason often comes from unexpected places."

"I don't know if that's true about treason in general," Nagi disagreed. "But it's true, we do not know them. By the same token, we only met Oda a few times, after collecting some bounties on the frontier. It didn't seem like he would turn out to be a traitor. Yet either he is a traitor, or the princesses are traitors. And no one has yet produced any proof, or even specific charges, against the princesses. It reeks of conspiracy, of injustice."

"What are you proposing that we do about it?" Ken-Ohki wanted to be simply querulous when asking that question, but he couldn't quite be. Much as he didn't want to admit it, Nagi had asked the questions they both knew that they had both been thinking about. They both knew they had a hope that the other would, as usual, be able to come up with a practical plan that satisfied their senses of justice.

"For now, there's nothing we can do," Nagi would've said that with a sigh if she were speaking aloud. "But let's not forget justice, just as it never forgets us. Ryo-Ohki, Ryoko, those others, they need to pay for their crimes. This conspiracy, though, bears investigation, and if the Juraians will not do it, we must. Whoever the traitors are, they must pay for they crimes as well."

"At this time, though," Ken-Ohki thought for both of them, "we can finally bring to justice Ryoko, and that Ryo-ohki."

* * *

Kiyone finished straightening up the captain's quarters on Yagami - it felt good to have that sort of name on her room, even though it wasn't all that grand a place. She was going to straighten up more around the ship - what with people coming and going and needing to rest, there was more work to do in that regard than usual.

She stopped short a moment. There were voices coming from the guest bunkroom. Sasami had been staying in the primary guest quarters, and this didn't sound like her. One of the voices sounded like Ryoko, and the other was totally unfamiliar. Kiyone considered just opening the door - she was responsible for this ship, after all - but decided it would be more polite to signal first. Ryoko's voice said louder, "Come in."

Kiyone did so and found Ryoko and Ryo-ohki, the latter in humanoid child form. "I was concerned, because I heard voices," Kiyone said. "Who was that, just now?"

Ryoko shrugged, "It was just me and Ryo-ohki, practicing."

"Oh," Kiyone said, nonplussed. "Practicing what?"

"It's a surprise," Ryoko said mischievously.

"All right," Kiyone said, and left. She seriously considered watching security recordings to find out what had been going on, but it would probably be a choice between that or getting the common room clean, and she really wanted the common room clean.

* * *

Later that day, Washu gathered the others into Yagami's lounge, explaining, "I think we should all see this; it's the speech Oda gave at his coronation. We were understandably distracted, so it didn't seem best to show you guys it again that day, but it might be important to know as we go on." She didn't add that they weren't using Yukinojo's lounge because Mihoshi, and Tenchi in an attempt at being helpful, had managed during routine maintenance to cut off all nonessential energy to that vessel's lounge.

Oda gestured towards the crowd and said, "I can assure you all that a quest important to the Empire is to try to locate the previous monarch. Even if we no longer hold hope that he is alive, we owe it to him to give him a proper burial. However, I am sure he would not want us to be solely concerned by the dead when the living are at risk, which is why Ryoko and Princess Ayeka and all their co-conspirators, even Princess Sasami, must be caught and brought to justice as soon as possible. Our fleets are scouring known space and the GP has been alerted, and we are in addition offering bounties for information, capture, and termination."

Oda spread his hands and continued harshly, "Current events show that we simply can no longer overlook the deterioration of the Juraian nobility, or the threats of the organized criminal elements who can provide support for this uprising. Granted, many of our nobles have not betrayed us, and we will honor loyalty. However, all of us have long been aware that many nobles have lapses of honor and competence, and I will consequently be reviewing all records and removing many unsuited persons from their posts. Our nobility must live up to their mighty ancestry."

The recording ended, and Washu dismissed her phantasmal keyboard.

Nobuyuki shook his head. "He even wants Sasami arrested for conspiracy? This Oda will do anything to stay Emperor."

Ryoko said darkly, "There's nothing we can do to make his lies stop but get him, I bet."

"Hopefully before his poisoning of minds takes full effect," Ayeka agreed.

* * *

Lord Takebe, his daughter Lady Asahi, and her fiance Gohgei watched yet another Galactic TV news report about the new king of Jurai and the hunt for the renegade princesses intently. When the news left recent events, Asahi was not surprised to see her father crying, similar to how he had when he first heard the news.

"These are dark days for all the galaxy," Gohgei said somberly.

Asahi repeated the question that had been on her mind most since they saw the coronation on the Galactic TV, "How can they just accept Oda as their ruler, Father?"

Her father answered, with anger directed towards Oda, "Between his speeches, his other lies and threats and neutralizing all who stand against him, he has, he has-" He took a calming breath. "He is darkening all our minds."

Asahi took some steadying breaths, and Gohgei placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She worked up the courage to squeeze it and asked both him and her father, "I am relieved to see Sasami and the others are safe, since the bounties are still active, but they are unlikely to be on Earth any longer, are they? Where shall we go now?"

Gohgei thought to himself that their destination would not be determined by their own needs or safety; in wisdom handed down from ancient times, food-bearing plants, and earth, water and air to sustain them, were upon both Mimasaka and Lord Takebe's space tree. With their own practical needs met, they needed to think about how to help others.

Gohgei mused aloud, "I think that boy Tenchi would head straight for Jurai."

"Or as straight as possible," Lord Takebe mused aloud. "Yes, such would be his aim. How we may follow, with only two vessels, I am not sure."

Asahi pointed out, "They wouldn't have more than two or three either, father."

He nodded, and said, "But I would rather take an entire fleet to him, since Jurai must be retaken."

Asahi squeezed Gohgei's hand harder and swallowed down the exclamation of horror she wanted to give. She could see the situation clearly, and she knew there were few, if any, other options.

Gohgei asked Lord Takebe, "You've determined our destination, then?"

He nodded. "Yes. We must go to my friend, and trust that he is still my friend."

* * *

Mihoshi, on the bridge of Yukinojo, exclaimed in fear. "Oh, no, oh no! Hey, everybody!" She opened up the comm and shouted, "They're coming!"

"Who's coming, Mihoshi?" Tenchi asked as he scrambled onto the bridge.

"There's Juraian ships right in front of us!" she exclaimed.

"Can we outrun them or dodge them?" Nobuyuki asked.

Kiyone's answer came from Yagami's bridge, "Not in our GP cruisers. And there's worse news - we've just been cut off. The Juraian from Nagi's posse is coming up behind us - he probably alerted the ones in front of us."

Mihoshi jabbed several times at a button on one of the control panels in front of her. Yukinojo's AI announced nervously, "The Juraian vessels aren't responding to our hails, Officer Mihoshi."

Ayeka looked at Yosho and said sorrowfully, "Then, we have no choice, do we brother?" Yosho bowed his head and cupped his chin in his hand a moment, but eventually he shook his head and glanced at Ryoko.

Ryoko said tersely, "Let's make this quick." She turned towards the wall. Tenchi turned towards her and said, "We'll make sure their deaths mean something. We have to." She looked back and nodded, then walked through the hull and out to Ryo-ohki, who had just expanded into spaceship form.

They in subdued silence watched the carnage through the viewscreens and instruments. Tenchi noticed that Mihoshi's hands were tightly clenched in her lap, and Ayeka's quiet sniffles were interspersed with soft singing of some sort. It was a very melancholy song.

The battle was mercifully brief. Ryoko and Ryo-ohki, the latter now in cabbit form, returned to the bridge. Ryoko told Ayeka, "They fought well."

"Indeed, they did. Thank you for honoring their last battle," Ayeka replied.

* * *

Next Chapter

"Things are never going to be safe for us for very long, are they?" Tenchi asks, troubled.

Lord Takebe responds, "I fear things will not be safe for us, either. But since there is danger in every course, we must do something. I trust my friend, so I'm going to him for help."

"I agree," Tenchi nodded. "Especially since according to the script, in the next chapter, Oda will be sending a new enemy against us. Of course, usually our enemies have been people we already know. So who do we know who isn't already out to get us?" Tenchi thinks a moment, then says, "Well, a few people, anyways. But who would Oda pick?"

Lord Takebe announces, "We'll find out in the next chapter, 'No Need For Honor Wandering in the Murk'."

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Again, most of this chapter did not occur in any Tenchi canon.

"Tenchi canon may or may not have an official interpretation of just where the Light-Hawk Wings that Tenchi has in the OVA come from.

"I don't remember Sasami ever regularly talking to Tsunami, especially since the latter only existed in the OVA.

"Some of the latter half of Nagi and Ken-Ohki's conversation was based on something that always bugged me about Tenchi Universe - why on earth would two princesses be skipped over by the Council for a more distant relative? Of course, I had already seen the OVA, in which they are the king's only heirs, since Yosho is presumed dead. The Universe series seemed to be implying that somehow Ayeka and Sasami weren't very close in line or family to the throne - but then, why are they princesses? Naturally there may be something about Japanese nobility and titles which I'm unaware of here. In any event, I decided to answer my own questions while I was assimilating the OVA and Universe stories. I decided to make Ayeka and Sasami the children of the king, but the usurper would use strong-arm tactics and blame Ayeka for the disappearance of the previous king, to make it seem like he had a better claim to the throne."


	55. No Need For Honor Wandering in the Murk

No Need For Honor Wandering in the Murk

"I'm Gohgei, and I'm going to be your D.J. again," the giant Gagutian introduces himself. "Dragonwiles said I had to keep this short, and I said I understood. Brevity is a wonderful trait, and one we all admire, because it's so hard to find anyone who can express everything in very few words and still get their point across. I'm still working on that myself, and a lot of people I meet say they're doing that too..."

The sound from inside the D.J. room mysteriously cuts out, though Gohgei is completely oblivious to this. Some time later, a song proceeds out of its speakers; a forlorn melody that yet retains a moment of hope. The song is 'to nowhere' from '.hack/SIGN'. And naturally, Dragonwiles owns neither of those beautiful pieces of art.

* * *

Lord Takebe, Gohgei, and Asahi all hugged each other at the same time before Lord Takebe and Gohgei teleported off of Mimasaka, Asahi's space tree partner, and onto Lord Takebe's space tree partner. Lord Takebe's space tree partner moved away, towards the planet where Lord Takebe's friend lived.

Explaining earlier, Lord Takebe had said, "It's not on the direct route to Jurai, which means that there's a chance that it won't be so closely inspected for fugitives like ourselves, and they won't anticipate our vessels. That means that our storming levels should be sufficient to hide them from their normal scans. We can slip into an unoccupied parking orbit and monitor traffic control communications to be sure we don't collide with incoming traffic. Then it's just a matter of Gohgei and I teleporting onto my friend's estate and making contact with him without being detected."

All seemed to be going as planned. There was no indication that their arrival was detected, and there was indeed a space free in a parking orbit, and not only that, but it was close enough to the estate of Lord Takebe's friend that they could teleport to the entry to the friend's estate.

They did so, finding themselves at about midday in a summer season. Before them was a large gate composed of two massive trees that had grown together. Lord Takebe allowed himself a smile. They were still growing.

Gohgei followed him into the shade of their arch, where a seated Juraian quickly rose, bowed, and greeted them, "Welcome, my lords. Please, go in quickly, and I will inform my master you are here. He should be at the main house."

Lord Takebe and Gohgei bowed in return, thanked him, and went on their way. Beyond the arboreal gate was a large open area. This, Lord Takebe knew, was the main garden. He breathed the rich scent of the nearby flowering plants, but there was no time to stop and admire them as he usually did. Gohgei easily matched his pace - rapid, but not so rapid as to be rude or attract undue attention.

Both Lord Takebe and Gohgei noted, though, that one person did seem to give them some attention. He was a Juraian, and his clothes indicated that he was a servant of Lord Takebe's friend. In fact, Lord Takebe recalled him from many previous visits, and if he was not mistaken, that man's father had served his friend, also. It was not unusual to seem him in the garden, directing and monitoring the mobile computers and cultivation robots, but his staring at them, and the way he suddenly turned aside and went someplace else, was odd, and foreboding.

* * *

Mihoshi looked in Tenchi's room on Yukinojo, and saw that he wasn't there. She thought that she heard him grunt, so she went to the gym and found that he was there, doing something with his sword, probably practicing some techniques. He was swinging it in a very deliberate way, like he was fighting with someone invisible. Mihoshi smiled. She and her brother had done that a lot with play swords and each other as the opponents, but Tenchi was obviously a lot better than either of them.

Tenchi noticed her looking at him through the doorway to the ship's gym - very well equipped for its compactness, he had noted. "Mihoshi," he asked, "did you want something?"

Mihoshi shook her head cheerfully, "Oh, thank you, but not really, Tenchi. I was just curious about what you were doing with yourself so early in the mornings now that you don't have to work in the fields."

"Yeah, keeping up on my sword technique seemed the thing to do," Tenchi told her. "I didn't want to get out of shape, and it is important right now-" He suddenly squawked and exclaimed excitedly, "Mihoshi, if you're here, who's flying the ship?"

"Yukinojo," Mihoshi replied, completely relaxed.

Tenchi looked at her, still alarmed, then realized aloud, "Oh, OK. Wow. That's good! I forgot about the autopilot."

"So, is this more fun than working in the fields?" Mihoshi asked chipperly. "I bet it is, you're always tired after you get done with the carrot fields."

"Well, for some reason," Tenchi said, getting his mind back into their earlier conversation, "I miss the fields. Or maybe I'm just realizing how much work there's going to be that I'll need to catch up on when I get back!" He sighed.

"I could help with that!" Mihoshi volunteered excitedly.

"You would?" Tenchi asked.

"Sure!" she enthusiastically volunteered.

Tenchi took a deep breath, both because he still needed it after his recent calisthenics, and because he needed to push out of his mind some images of what mistakes Mihoshi might end up making in the fields. "I'd appreciate it, but you do have to patrol the Earth, don't you? I'd feel bad about making you work that hard during your rest periods when you're with us."

"Oh yeah," Mihoshi agreed sadly. "Well, maybe I could help you now!" she said with renewed enthusiasm.

* * *

Lord Takebe and Gohgei were still out of doors, some ways away from the house, when the friend of Lord Takebe was spotted on the horizon, striding towards them. Lord Takebe felt a knot in his stomach at his friend's furious expression, then felt himself relax. At least he knew now what his friend's attitude was.

When he was rather closer to them, he shouted, "What are you doing here?"

He strode closer. Lord Takebe was at a loss. Maybe he could explain things, but it didn't look like his friend would listen. It was odd - he'd never seen him quite this angry before. His friend demanded in a loud voice, "What is your purpose!"

The friend stood nearly nose to nose with Lord Takebe, which startled him, as he'd never seen his friend this angry before. The friend, staring angrily into his eyes, said in a whisper, "I found out only recently I was being watched. Hit me, and run."

"What?" Lord Takebe said, louder than he'd meant. Then he did understand, but surprise and a lack of desire to hurt his friend mingled in his mind. But the look in his friend's eyes briefly changed to pleading before going back to fictitious anger, and Lord Takebe knew what the stakes here were. They had to be going even faster than he had thought.

He wished he knew, as he struck his friend in the midsection, how to soften a blow, or how to act as well as his friend did. The best he could do was try to whisper in his ear, "Forgive me." He thought he saw his friend nod, then hoped he didn't, in case they were watched right at this moment.

His friend was still standing, so Gohgei shoved him to the ground. "No!" Lord Takebe shouted, then hoped he was still being in character, though quite what sort of character he was supposed to be he wasn't sure. Gohgei looked at him in confusion before seeming to understand - it was good to know that none of the three were alone in confusion. Lord Takebe said loudly, "Let us leave!" That, at least, was something he could say sincerely, and they could all agree with.

They began to run from his friend, who was picking himself up off the ground and shouting something that sounded belligerent at them. Lord Takebe ran towards a gate other than the one they had come in, to which they were now nearer. He and Gohgei noticed during brief glances over their shoulders at his friend that another person had arrived. It was the servant who had turned quickly away from them in the garden. He was running in their direction, shouting, "Lords, lords, there they go, there they go!"

Then Lord Takebe and Gohgei saw the telltale lights that showed two Juraian lords were flying through the air with their magnificent powers, skimming the ground, going past his friend and towards the servant - and towards them.

* * *

Tenchi brought the wooden practice sword down much harder than he had meant to on Mihoshi's arm. "Ouch!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, are you all right?" Tenchi asked in concern.

"I'm fine, this happened all the time at GP Academy sparring practice!" she replied chipperly. "See, my arm's fine!" She punched him in the shoulder good-naturedly.

"Ow!" Tenchi exclaimed. That really did hurt. He had to laugh, though, "Yeah, I guess you are good!"

* * *

Lord Takebe didn't remember running being this hard. Perhaps he was closer to the final stage of the Juraian life cycle than he had thought. Beside him, Gohgei had shifted into his Gagutian form. That might've been enough to outrun them if Gohgei was on his own, but he was nobly keeping pace with Lord Takebe. In some ways, Gohgei was better off than him, being younger, larger, stronger, and faster. However, he had only a staff for a weapon where the Juraians would have key blades, and he had the Gagutian's traditional disadvantage against a Juraian - he couldn't fly. It would be best overall if they didn't fight at this time, in any case - there might be more Juraians on the way, or GP.

"We can't outrun them!" Lord Takebe shouted. Gohgei nodded. They kept running nonetheless, as Lord Takebe tried to think of a plan.

He'd only ever completed the basic tier of combative sword technique, but the basic tier had much breadth. His master had taught him at one point that foes attacking from the air could be forced not to attack if one used their flight against them- of course. Lord Takebe saw the familiar grove of fruit trees ahead. He ran towards it, and Gohgei went with him.

As his master had said, this foiled their enemies' assault pattern. They had nearly been upon them, but now they were forced to alight. The two attacking lords appeared frustrated, but ran at them with the great speed of a Juraian. Gohgei and Lord Takebe looked at each other, then took a stand side by side, with a great tree at their backs. The grove didn't reach to the outer gates, but was instead like an island in the grounds - meaning that fleeing on foot would eventually lead them to an open area, where their cover would be gone. Their only chance was somehow to defeat these two lords quickly, before reinforcements came. Then there could be no more thought - the foes were upon them.

Gohgei bashed with his staff at the head of his attacker, his reach and his staff enabling him to hit his opponent just before his opponent could strike. He swung his staff back around, hitting his foe in the leg, toppling him.

Lord Takebe was quickly finding himself outmatched by the nobleman facing him. For a moment, the opponent almost liked like his old fighting master. Maybe he was related, or maybe it was just the displeasure in the expression. Lord Takebe wasn't really surprised, but carried on as best he could, disheartening as it was to know that not only had not grown in the centuries since he last saw his fighting master, but also that his age was now causing him to lose what little he had gained.

His opponent was falling back now, but it was clearly not because of his skill, but instead because of the plight of his comrade. Lord Takebe's opponent was too late to be of any assistance, as Gohgei delivered a resounding crack to the comrade. Gohgei's face crinkled in disgust and horror at his own deed, but he held his staff resolutely.

The remaining foeman snarled at them. "You vicious blood-traitors!" he ranted. "Lord Takebe, you call yourself a tree-carver, a preserver of tradition, and you would allow filth like this Gagutian to pollute your clan, your daughter? I have no doubt now that you both aided in assassinating King Azusa!"

Gohgei said sternly, "I have always been loyal to King Azusa. And you have no right to taint the honor of Lord or Lady Takebe."

The opponent snorted derisively and charged back at Lord Takebe, holding his sword horizontally to impale his fellow nobleman. Lord Takebe used a standard downward parry, hoping he'd have enough time to use the counterattack that followed. However, the thrust had been a feint - the nobleman moved his sword to his right, scoring on Lord Takebe's forearm, which was holding his sword. It would've been a worse injury, but the nobleman was not an expert swordsman, and he also had to move to stop Gohgei, who was now advancing. Gohgei came in low, in his massive Gagutian form, swinging his staff at the foe's legs. The nobleman went flying, but as he did so, his last attempt at a counterattack caused a great injury in Gohgei's shoulder. The nobleman landed heavily. Lord Takebe barely managed to stop staring at Gohgei, who was kneeling, and hurried over to their opponent. The stunned nobleman raised his blade from his fallen position, but Lord Takebe struck true, and twice, just to be sure. He felt queasy, so he turned away quickly, remembering as he did so Gohgei, and the urgent need to escape. He strode back to the man he hoped would be his son-in-law. Gohgei had risen, but his wound was bleeding terribly. They asked after each other's health rapidly, then turned to flee as fast as they could.

* * *

Tenchi took a small towel from a handy dispenser on the wall of the ship's gym. He looked with concern at Mihoshi, who had pulled back her sleeve to reveal a bruise. She looked over at him and saw he was looking at it sadly, so she quickly said, "You're nice, Tenchi, but don't worry! I should probably be training more often anyways, and it was fun today! We should do it again!"

"I'd like that," Tenchi said, relieved. "I guess we'll need to keep our skills sharp."

"Yep, it's still a long way to Jurai," Mihoshi agreed. She paused at the door and added, "I guess I could get hurt worse when we get there. So don't go easy on me, OK?" Tenchi nodded, and she left. He wished that she weren't right, but it was true. There was no way he could guarantee everyone's safety.

* * *

Gohgei and Lord Takebe continued running, but Lord Takebe was becoming seriously alarmed. Gohgei had taken a terrible wound, was moving more slowly, and now he had come out of his Gagutian form. Perhaps it was just to keep a lower profile, but perhaps it was something more serious.

Gohgei managed a smile for the lord's sake. "It's only a little bit farther, isn't it?" he wheezed.

It should've only been a bit farther, but Lord Takebe was realizing that guardbots would probably be active now, and other Juraians might be coming to secure the gates of the grounds. Still, if they could make it to a gate, then they should be able to teleport away.

The two of them charged ahead as best as they were able. One of the side gates to the grounds came into view, a little-known one. Gohgei turned his head, and when Lord Takebe looked in that direction as well, he saw guardbots on the horizon, streaking towards them. They were going to take up posts at the gate, but when they realized the two of them were there, they would probably attack as well.

"We'll have to run," Lord Takebe said, wondering if Gohgei could make it. Gohgei was looking pale, but nodded, and ran with him, still in his normal form. The whine of the guardbots grew louder. The gate, through which a neighboring forest and a dirt lane could be seen, beckoned to them.

"Slow down here!" Lord Takebe shouted. Gohgei did as bidden, and though he was clearly too tired to speak, Lord Takebe saw his thought - the forcefield was surely up. An invisible curtain was cutting them off from the outside, from the beckoning gate.

Lord Takebe moved forward to the wall. He almost imagined he heard the guardbots' weapon systems powering up. They were surely almost in range. Lord Takebe found the emergency override for the gate's forcefield, a device that looked wooden, for all the world like the part of the hedge that made the outer wall. He pulled on it, and shouted, "It's down! Run now!"

Gohgei turned, surprised, but moved at the fastest pace he could manage, an uneven lurch. He and Lord Takebe ran for the open gate, and now Lord Takebe was sure he could hear the guardbots reaching full weapons charge. Before, them, the beckoning gate now showed two Juraians running along the path leading in from the outside. The Juraians looked surprised to see the two of them, but in moments they had raised their keys, and energy blades appeared.

Lord Takebe raised the key which he had been clutching since he had released the emergency override. He ignited his key blade, and he and Gohgei went into the gate.

The Juraians yelled, and the guardbots took up firing positions.

With a brilliant show of light, Mimasaka beamed aboard Lord Takebe and Gohgei, as soon as they cleared the grounds' anti-teleportation field.

The guardbots, whose firing protocols had been on standby since they had detected the Juraians running onto the grounds on a trajectory that could result in friendly fire, now fully powered down their weapons.

The two Juraians looked at each other. "They came on their own Juraian ship? They didn't smuggle themselves here on a pirate vessel?" one said in astonishment.

"Should've expected it from the Royal Tree Carver," the other spat. He used his key to communicate to other Juraians in their search party across the planet, "They've teleported to an orbiting space tree! Power up sensors to maximum!"

* * *

As soon as they were aboard Mimasaka, Lord Takebe shouted, "We must leave at once! Use our highest storming levels!"

Mimasaka, clearly understanding the danger, pulled away at once. The sensors of the planet, and the space trees of the Juraian search party, nearly saw some of Mimasaka's energy signature. However, once she activated her latest storming levels, these and all other signals faded away. Here, in this little-traveled province, the Juraian noblemen in the search party had seen no need to get sensors refitted by the tree carvers in some time. Mimasaka had the latest equipment lovingly installed by Lord Takebe.

"Father!" Asahi cried worriedly. "You and Gohgei, you're injured!"

"I'll live, we must save our concern for Gohgei," Lord Takebe said quickly. He and Asahi helped Gohgei to sit on the ground. Mimasaka whisked to them a medical mobile computer that resembled a floating, wooden cube. It examined Gohgei for some time.

Lord Takebe had to work hard to keep his face calm for Asahi's sake. If only he had been better at combat, then Gohgei wouldn't have gotten this badly injured. His frustration was tormenting him, just like it had when he had gotten himself injured during sparring practice.

Of course, it was while he was recovering from that injury, wondering if he could ever face his instructors again, that he had met Master Houran. Master Houran had clearly been entering the last stage of the Juraian life cycle at that time, and it was becoming evident in his movements, but he still executed a capable and graceful demonstration. It wasn't only that - everyone knew that Master Houran was doing something useful, that his techniques were used to maintain something vital. His work counted for something, even if not all of it was channeled into combat, and that was one of the things that made Lord Takebe seek him out as his new master.

Lord Takebe seated himself slowly on the grass as the medical computer continued to examine Gohgei. Maybe he ought to revisit that time from the past, and remember the lesson from it. Combat was clearly not the thing he could do best at this time, but perhaps there was something else useful that he could do. Gohgei had done his part to keep them safe, and now it was up to Lord Takebe to lead them on a path that would help them to restore the true king to the throne of Jurai.

He hoped dearly that choosing that path would not mean forsaking a path that saved Gohgei's life.

* * *

Next Chapter

Tenchi says dubiously, "Well, we didn't know any of the enemies in this chapter, but that doesn't mean one won't come up soon that we know already."

Dragonwiles puts in, "Yes, I decided to throw in some enemies that you didn't know about beforehand. Ones we've met before will come soon enough."

Oda announces, "My pick for the next antagonist will be revealed in the next chapter, 'No Need For Pursuit'."

Dragonwiles concludes, "Even though you'll have to wait two more weeks than usual for it, I have confidence that it will be marvelous."

Washu says sarcastically, "You're so right, Dragonwiles, modesty is overrated."

Her A robot climbs onto her shoulder and chants, "Forget modesty!" Her B robot climbs onto her other shoulder and agrees, "Proclaim your own greatness!" The robots both agree, "And the greatest is Washu!"

Dragonwiles grumbles and slithers off the stage.

* * *

Continuity with Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes."

"Almost nothing in this chapter happens in Tenchi canon. The friend of Lord Takebe, his servants, and the Juraian pursuit team that invades the friend's estate, don't even exist in Tenchi canon. Also, I don't recall Mihoshi and Tenchi ever engaging in sparring practice, or that there was sparring practice at GP Academy. It seems very likely that there would be sparring practice at GP Academy, and it seemed fairly likely that Tenchi would keep up his practice on the ship, so I combined the ideas.

"In addition, to be clear, we know very little about the backstories of Lord Takebe or Master Houran, so I made up the backstory in this chapter about how they met. So far as I know, we know only that Lord Takebe is a widower, I think from very soon after Asahi was born."


	56. No Need For Pursuit

No Need For Pursuit

"I'm Lady Asahi Takebe," she says to the audience, "and I've been asked to be your DJ for this chapter. This is quite a difficult chapter for me, so I decided to pick a song that shows the urgency and danger in it. The song is 'Lovers,' the ninth opening theme of 'Naruto: Shippuden.' Please understand that Dragonwiles claims no ownership of either." The song begins to play as soon as she presses the button.

* * *

Mihoshi blinked as her show on the Galactic TV was interrupted by a special announcement. "Breaking news - Three fugitives, Takebe and his daughter, and a Gagutian accomplice, killed two noblemen who were trying to apprehend them. The bounties on them have been raised accordingly. They were last seen near..."

She blinked at the television, then called, "Hey, Tenchi! Lord Takebe was seen recently!"

"What?" Tenchi exclaimed. He exited the room he and his father and grandfather were using and hurried to the Galactic TV. The pictures on the TV were indeed of the Juraian tree-carver, his daughter who was Sasami's friend, and Gohgei, that big Gagutian guy. "Wow, they must've been forced on the run just like us. That's awful! Still, if we could meet up with them, that'd be great," Tenchi exclaimed, as others on the ship gathered to hear the news.

"Mm-hmm," Mihoshi agreed. "Yukinojo, please bring up the charts."

"Yes, Officer Mihoshi" its voice said from the air, and a large hologram was projected in the midst of the room. Tenchi was fairly sure that the points of light in it were star systems, but there were many other markings and regions whose meaning he was unsure of. In fact, he wasn't quite sure which marker indicated their own position.

No one other than Nobuyuki, however, shared his confusion, as even Yosho seemed immediately familiar with the basics of the chart. Nobuyuki and Tenchi sat on a couch while the others began an animated discussion about the best route to take.

* * *

Lord Takebe sat quietly inside his daughter's space tree Mimasaka, near the building where she was watching over Gohgei. They had both, being matches for him, given as much blood as they could, with the aid of Mimasaka's medbots, and it seemed for a time to have cleared the danger to his life. However, Gohgei's recovery had been alarmingly slow. It became clear that some sort of infection had taken hold of him. His life had been in peril continuously for the past several days.

As fugitives, going to a hospital was out of the question. Lord Takebe was fairly certain that many of the independent doctors in these parts were being watched or would feel forced to report them, not that he knew any of the doctors in these parts well enough to trust them in this situation. They had medical databases available, but didn't have the training to use the data. That left them with their own skills, barely adequate to first aid, and the medbots, quite adequate to first aid, but no more.

Lord Takebe drew a deep breath. It had been several days, so it was time to acknowledge that they didn't have the power to heal Gohgei, and he was unlikely to recover on his own; they would have to get outside help if he was to live. That meant imperiling their quest to aid Lord Tenchi and King Azusa. The only ways he could see to help Gohgei would be to take an enormous risk of trying to find aid, or to turn themselves in. They'd probably be killed if they turned themselves in, but their foes were likely either to heal Goghei before the execution, or else end him quickly. The only other alternative was to continue heading to Jurai as Gohgei faded and died. Was that a sacrifice he was willing to make for his king?

Tears flowed down his cheeks, and he clutched at his hair. His king had his first loyalty, of course. He knew that the king had the first loyalty of his daughter, and Gohgei, as well. Though his heart would break, all three of them would go to battle and die for King Azusa.

However, he had to face the reality that the power of himself and his family was broken. They didn't know where the king was or how to help him, and they were sorely in need of help themselves. Lord Takebe had a duty to the king, but also a duty to his family. They needed his help and guidance as well, even though he had little to give. Further, the duties were not necessarily so conflicting as he had been thinking. If once he could restore the strength of his family, they could then go on to do what they could for the king. If they pressed on now, they would become useless to the king.

Lord Takebe paced into the room where Gohgei was sleeping, and Asahi was sitting on a chair, watching him. "Asahi," Lord Takebe told her, his voice raw, "we must take a risk to help Gohgei."

She looked up at him, eyes red from weeping and little slumber.

He continued, "My space tree has volunteered to go on ahead towards Jurai and seek what aid it can from Lord Tenchi or others who remain loyal to King Azusa. If Mimasaka will bear us, we shall go to the nearest habitable world with stealth, and find a doctor, and beg him to hide us and help us."

"I thank you, Father," Asahi said in a choked voice. She took a sip of water from a nearby glass, and Lord Takebe took one from the glass next to it. He was relieved to see that the third glass on the table was empty - Gohgei had been awake long enough to drink it all this time.

"Father, I, I have been thinking," Asahi said hesitantly.

"Go on, my daughter," Lord Takebe encouraged her.

"Father," she continued sadly, "can we risk a doctor and his family for our sake? We know of no doctors to trust, either. But is there another way?"

"I know not," Lord Takebe admitted. He added, not sure of her answer, "Do you?"

"There is one thought I have had," she said slowly. "Gohgei sometimes told us of Gadanta, where he spent some time as a youth. He spoke of the healing herbs that were gathered and sold in the markets. The herbs helped Gagutians and other species fight off infections and maladies. We are not that far from Gadanta now, are we, Father? If we were to go there and simply buy some herbs, perhaps we would be less suspicious."

Her father looked at her and Gohgei a long time, then agreed, "It is a wise and sensible plan. But now I fear this moment for having finally come. I feel shame for asking you this, my daughter, but will you take your courage in hand and do this errand alone?"

"Myself?" she whispered.

"It is the problem with any plan of getting aid," he sighed. "Someone must stay with Mimasaka and Gohgei. Gohgei may need company or aid or-" - or someone to hear his last words, but he could not say that. "Or if we were attacked, Mimasaka would need you or I to form the Light-Hawk Wings. I would leave you in Mimasaka's care and do what needs doing on the planet myself, but I am still wounded, and more easily recognized because of my prominent position. My pride desires me to escort you, Asahi, despite the risk to Gohgei and Mimasaka, but my wounds and my weakness mean I could not properly protect you. And you alone would not raise much suspicion."

Asahi hid her face with her hands. "I am not strong enough, Father," she sniffled, tears beginning to come.

Lord Takebe swallowed, hearing her misery. His fears clawed at him, reminding him that like himself and her friend Princess Sasami, Asahi had never had the skill or inclination to pursue more than the basic tier of swordplay. She would be alone, and even teleporting her to the surface of a planet or back from it would create an energy flare that might expose them all to discovery.

"Asahi," Lord Takebe told her, "I know you are strong. When you were alone and afraid, you sought out Princess Sasami for my sake. Gohgei has told us both that you are strong, many times. And whether you are strong or weak, you are my dear daughter."

They embraced with tears. Asahi clutched at Mimasaka's key. She knew she could not really use its blade in anger, and that she was barely skilled enough to do so at need. But she knew that she was needed once again, just as when her father had been wrongfully imprisoned. She would do what she could for her beloved father and beloved Gohgei. She only hoped that what she could do would be enough to save them.

* * *

About a day later, Asahi stood in a forested area near the city she had heard Goghei mention, Lendo, on the world of Gadanta. After a bit of stumbling about, she found a path, which led to a road, which led to the city. She walked along, clad in unassuming clothes that she used when she gardened on Mimasaka or at home, with a hood up, like many of those passing her. No one seemed to find her out of place, or recognize her as a wanted criminal.

She had been noticing on the road, and also within the city, that there were many people who looked like her, and also many other much taller people, and some people somewhere inbetween. It didn't truly surprise her to see Juraians and Gagutians and their hybrid sons and daughters all mingled here, for she had heard much of this planet. It was, sadly, most famed as a major battlefield in the Second War of the Lineage; quite likely many of the people here called it the Fifth Conflict of Exclusion. Despite the outcome of the battle and the war, there were still many mixed families of Juraians and Gagutians living here.

Gohgei and she had been born long after the battles and atrocities of the wars, and he only had positive stories to tell of the place. Nevertheless, she had never wished to visit, despite knowing a Gagutian so well. Her history classes convinced her the place would be too incredibly sad and painful to visit, that she'd hear the ghostly voices of the long-dead civilians echoing through ancient alleys. After agreeing to marry Gohgei, she had been nervous about visiting this place, though she felt she should, because she was afraid that her resolve would waver in the face of a planet that to her symbolized every calamity that could befall their future together.

Now that she was here, Asahi found her opinion changing. There did seem to be a melancholy in the buildings, but the people were quite alive, and many, especially in the markets, seemed happy and alive. She saw Juraians and Gagutians and Gagutian-Juraians and Juraian-Gagutians all talking and mingling together. Seeing this place, seeing that the people here accepted each other, watching happy families walking by, she felt released from her anxiety that she would regret her choice. Asahi knew that they and others throughout the Empire lived quite happily despite certain difficulties, even some noble families still, and knew that she would be able to, as well.

A stall where where herbs were sold was finally before her, Asahi realized with relief. She approached it with some hesitation. Gohgei hadn't ever said much about the medicinal herbs, not ever needing them much. She couldn't quite recall what he had said the best ones were called, and of course she knew nothing of their fair prices or what they looked like when ripe. At this point, she'd just buy as much of as many varieties as she could afford.

The woman running the stand was seated on a tall stool, and in any case, untransformed Gagutians looked like many other humanoids, so Asahi wasn't sure whether she was fully or partly Gagutian. The woman waved at her as she approached. "Hello, deary, care for some herbs? I have good long feather, my son just got it yesterday afternoon."

Asahi felt less anxious, both because of the woman's welcome, and she had been reminded that long feather was one of the herbs Gohgei had mentioned. "Yes, please, ma'am," she said, just loud enough to be heard above the customers at the next stall. She walked closer and examined the herbs a moment, trying to see which looked the best to use.

"I don't believe I've seen you before," the woman continued. "Did you come far?"

"Yes, ma'am, very far," Asahi responded. She inquired about the prices, and bought a good variety with cash. As the woman wrapped the purchase carefully, she said with sympathy, "Don't mean to pry, deary, but if you have present need for these here herbs, I'd like to help. I can get you introduced to a doctor my family visits."

"Thank you, but I don't want to trouble you," Asahi said nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry, deary, I forgot, today he's next city over, treating patients," the woman sighed. "But maybe I could introduce you to someone else." She broke off, looking at something over Asahi's shoulder. She said, "Excuse me, deary," then came out from behind a stall to put a hand on the shoulder of a boy playing nearby and ask him to get the elders.

Asahi was going to turn around to see what prompted this concern, when she heard a loud, arrogant voice asking if anyone had seen "the vicious murderess Asahi Takebe - she looks like this! Don't be fooled by her looks - she is a wanted criminal." For a moment, Asahi felt like her whole body had seized up. With great effort, instead of turning to look at the danger, she instead secreted the herbs she'd bought in one of her garment's tool pockets and closely re-examined the herbs in the stall in front of her, trying to think of what to do. To teleport away now would give herself away as the fugitive, and give away Mimasaka's position in orbit above.

The herb seller returned to behind her stand, saying, "Sorry, deary, sorry. Don't worry about them, they're probably just feeling a little cocky. We'll just watch, their big official heads will probably cool down soon. Is there something else that you needed?"

"No, ma'am," Asahi squeaked, and started to shuffle away.

The herb seller blinked at her, then said, "Wait."

Asahi looked back at her in sheer terror.

"I can help you," the herb seller said. "Just step back here with me a moment."

Asahi, still terrified, did as she was bidden, hoping this was not a false comfort the woman was exuding. A man in the next stall, apparently at least partly Gagutian from his height, asked, "You all right, miss?"

"Oh, a family member's ill," the herb seller assured him. "I'll take care of her. There, there, dear," she said, embracing Asahi. The man nodded and returned to his work. Asahi decided kindness of this sort must not be unusual from the herb seller, and accepted the embrace.

The herb seller whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, Gohgei saved my nephew from hanging out with the wrong crowd. You're Lady Takebe, aren't you? I recognize you now, from Galactic TV, when the princesses helped you free your father."

Just as she was beginning to relax again, Asahi tensed once more, for she heard the arrogant hunter was now nearer on the street, demanding of someone, "But others saw her coming this way!"

"Well, I didn't!" an offended voice replied.

"Are you dogs covering for each other?" the arrogant hunter accused.

A crowd of older men came down the street. The man from the next stand went to stand alongside one of the new arrivals, to whom he had a strong family resemblance. The man at the head of the party told the arrogant hunter, "That is quite a discourteous return to an honest answer. Who are you, and what is your-"

"Leave us, old man," a companion of the arrogant hunter interrupted snidely. "Now that she has decided to have a mongrel litter, I see you strays have taken her as your queen." He and the hunter laughed harshly.

Asahi, guessing at most of this from the sounds, several times almost turned to watch, but the herb seller restrained her. Upon hearing this result of the confrontation, she said, "Go behind the stalls to the alley. It leads to another market street, follow it west to the gate. It's the closest way out of the city. I'm sorry to have to meet you like this, deary. I hope Gohgei gets better soon. Now hurry, this won't end well."

Asahi ran, hearing the confrontation in the street grow more angry. She hoped no one here would suffer because of her. As she neared the alley's exit, she forced herself to slow to a brisk walk, like many of the shoppers familiar with the area, and moved along the edges of the crowd towards the west.

She noted with fear that dispersed throughout the crowd were various Juraians in livery indicating they came from other planets, showing holograms of herself to passerby. She pressed on toward the exit.

* * *

Mimasaka said urgently to Lord Takebe, "There's another space tree with high storming levels, and it's taking up a position to port! I'm growing very suspicious. It feels too much like an orbital encirclement."

Lord Takebe tangled his beard in frustration. They were already running at their highest storming level, so if these other space trees had spotted them, there was no way to hide themselves. He had an urge to contact Asahi, or even have Mimasaka beam her up immediately, but that would provide a burst of energy that their foes could use to precisely target them and kill them. To wait, however, would mean allowing these space trees to hem them in, and give time for more space trees to arrive and completely encircle them, cutting off all hope of escape.

No, that was not true. The latest confidential research he'd been privy to before his flight had said that the compromise of the highest storming level was not complete - the other space trees could see only a faint, blurred image of Mimasaka, as well as confusing signals in Mimasaka's vicinity, so they couldn't be sure of hitting it at all. Also, orbital encirclement did not mean there was no hope of escape - it just made it extremely difficult. The inability to precisely see the thing being encircled would make it hard to keep them contained if they tried to escape.

So what they needed was to avoid giving away their position until an opportune moment, such as a distraction or diversion. Lord Takebe could only hope that one would come before the encirclement was complete and their enemies took action.

* * *

Tenchi sighed in Yukinojo's lounge. Everyone agreed (at last!) that a week from now was the earliest they could arrive at the region where the Takebes and Gohgei were las spotted. That wasn't even mentioning the problem of trying to guess what direction they might've fled. The others had been insistent that trying to use long-range communications would be extremely dangerous, since they would most likely be intercepted or used to track them. Tenchi supposed he ought to have remembered from science class or something just how big space really was, but he was hoping that these alien spaceships would've been able to get around quicker than that. Apparently the galaxy was still a big place even with how fast the ships could go. He just hoped that the Takebes and Gohgei would be all right.

* * *

Several more Juraian vessels had taken up the familiar points of orbital encirclement around Mimasaka. Lord Takebe walked out of Gohgei's room and took out his key, to be sure he and Mimasaka could be in constant contact. Instead of using Light-Hawk Wings, he decided it would be best to keep up their high storming levels and escape the encirclement by stealth. He just needed to get Asahi aboard first.

* * *

One of the members of the Juraian search party turned away from his interrogation and saw Asahi walking quickly amongst the crowd. "There she is! That's her, isn't it?" he said to his partner. "Sure looks like it," the Juraian replied. He grasped his space tree key and asked it to tell the other trees, then he and his partner forged off through the crowd, calling upon people to stop Asahi.

Asahi tried not to go faster, hoping they didn't mean her, and that no one else would realize they wanted her, either. Other Juraians were joining in the pursuit, and some were up ahead and trying to reach her through the crowd.

"Seize her!" some of the Juraians called. "She's a criminal!"

Asahi heard as she hurried a young man's voice shouting, "Hey, are you with those louts on the next street?"

One of her Juraian pursuers responded, "That woman is a criminal, seize her!"

The angry young man shouted even louder, "I heard what those brutes are saying! You offworlders think you can just come here and cause trouble like this, you're the criminals!"

"We did nothing of the sort, she is the criminal!" the Juraian replied. Asahi could feel the flow of the crowd like the flow of the current in a river, could feel that the crowd was pulling behind her, towards the disturbance. There were many angry looks, and she saw people balling fists and readying weapons, and some Gagutians transforming. She hoped there would be no bloodshed.

The pull of the crowd was growing too strong, taking away speed from her and granting it to those Juraians ahead of her. She readied her key, not wanting to put her father and Gohgei in danger for her sake. She swallowed hard. She knew she wasn't skilled enough to use a key blade in a crowd like this, she'd be too liable to hurt innocents. If she couldn't save herself through a fight, then it would have to be through flight.

"Not yet," said a Gagutian voice unexpectedly near her. "I'll tell you when the time is right to teleport back. Until then, we'll get out of the city." He had to nearly shout directly into her ear over the roar of the crowd.

The Juraians ahead of her looked as surprised as she did to see the towering, transformed Gagutian standing beside her. They were close enough that Asahi could hear one shouting at another, "I thought the reports said Gohgei was wounded!"

In just a few moments more, the Juraians were upon them. Somehow, the giant Gagutian by Asahi's side maneuvered through the crowd to a point in front of her, and lowered at the advancing Juraians. They ignited their key blades, an act almost ignored by the crowd around them, now running past them, towards the disturbance down the street. The oldest-looking of the Juraians before the Gagutian and Asahi shouted, "Gohgei the Gagutian, surrender at once!"

The Gagutian said nothing, and the Juraians charged on foot. The Gagutian charged faster, catching the leader under a sweep of his sword, and tossing him into another Juraian. He pivoted to slash at another Juraian who came up to flank him. Asahi cringed at the Juraian's blood, but knew this was the only alternative left. The Gagutian dodged the last Juraian's blow, and smote him to the ground.

Asahi and the Gagutian ran forward. He did not sound or look or smell quite like Gohgei, but he did look very much like him. She wondered what this meant. The street before them was now clear, so they made good speed, but then street was suddenly filled by Juraian warriors teleporting in. The man at the head of this company was shouting a challenge, but someone who looked like a young Juraian warrior ran out from a side street and bowled into the flank of the group. For some reason, instead of joining his fellows, he charged at them and beat them with fists and feet. As the company divided from surprise and loss, the Gagutian charged, driving those he met into the path of the young Juraian. Asahi stared - for a moment, the young Juraian looked like Lord Tenchi.

When the Juraians were dead or collapsed, the Gagutian beckoned to her, and she ran towards them, and when she joined them, they all sped towards the gate. "Who are you?" she panted.

"We have met before, Lady Asahi," the Gagutian told her. "I am Hishima."

"And I am Mushima," the one who looked like a Juraian said.

She understood suddenly - they could take on the form of those they attacked. Hishima had fought Gohgei, and so had taken a Gagutian form, and Hishima had fought Princess Ayeka and Lord Tenchi, and thus had taken on a Juraian form.

* * *

In orbit above, a Juraian lord consulted with his space tree, one of those encircling Mimasaka. His tree was saying, "It's nearly a riot down there. I think she'll flee to Mimasaka soon. Shall I tell the others to take up their positions in the encirclement now?"

"Yes, no point in subtlety any longer," the lord agreed. He sighed, "It's bad enough that we live in such evil times that the head tree carver's family has turned traitor, but for the hunt to lead to Gadanta? It's asking for trouble. I hope those fools in our party can keep their men under control, I don't want history repeating itself." He said this because from what he had seen, he actually expected them to try to make history repeat itself.

His tree said in alarm, "There's another ship coming! Looks like it's running at high storming levels, I can only barely make it out, but it looks like another space tree!"

"What?" the lord exclaimed. It must be the tree carver's own tree, returned to aid them, he'd been wondering where it was!

* * *

Boxes at the waists of Hishima and Mushima squawked, and Hishima told Asahi, "Now, teleport back now!" She grasped her key tightly and told this to Mimasaka, and the last thing she saw on Gadanta was Hishima and Mushima being teleported away by another ship.

* * *

The Juraian lord's space tree reported, "I saw a pulse - Mimasaka must've taken Lady Asahi aboard! We're targeting their position at that time, but it looks like they've begun to run."

The Juraian lord immediately began to create the Light-Hawk Wings for his tree, as it and the rest of the armada began attempting to fire on Mimasaka.

"Mimasaka isn't unfurling its Wings?" the lord said incredulously.

"No, I can't see it!" his space tree said frustratedly. "Let us fight fairly!" the tree shouted in frustration at its sibling. But their hits weren't scoring, and Mimasaka was dodging and remaining hard to see, its storming levels still high.

The lord tried to concentrate on the Wings and the fugitives' other ship that was getting closer. "Use our frontal weaponry to target the newcomer while we use the side-facing guns against Mimasaka," he ordered it.

"I don't know, I can't see," his tree screamed in frustration. "The waves are full of sensor ghosts! I thought I saw Mimaska fly out of the encirclement a moment ago, but I just saw it do that again! And just now I got a reading for some sort of high-powered private vessel!"

"That's it, fire on the private vessel!" the lord cried. There was no second space tree - there was only Mimasaka keeping a low profile, and that private vessel must be creating the sensor ghosts!

"I lost it-" the tree said, then saw it again and fired. It just barely missed, and suddenly Mimasaka appeared before it and fired a great volley. The lord's space tree fired back, scoring some hits, but none critical. The other ships in the armada scrambled to target the confirmed location, but Mimasaka had already resumed its higher storming levels and left that position. From what the shaken but living space tree could see, it was fleeing the system. The tree and its brethren followed Mimasaka as best they could.

* * *

When they were fairly far from Gadanta, it became clear that the pursuers remained and could not be shaken off, but the pursuers could not overtake them because of the lead Mimaska had gained during the chaos of the battle. Mimasaka informed the Takebes that Yume's vessel was much closer to them, keeping pace. Lord Takebe frowned, wondering what to do about it, when a transmission came in from it. Asahi accepted the call.

In the transmission's image, Yume, Hishima, and Mushima bowed deeply. "We haven't yet had a chance to properly make our apologies," Yume told them. "If you would allow us to come aboard, we would be glad to do so now."

Lord Takebe frowned. This was the final choice, he felt somehow, the last major decision that would have as its result either his family's safety or its doom as a result. It was true that Yume had warned them accurately against returning to Ryuten, for it had evidently been that very day that the plot was set in motion and they were declared fugitives from justice. However, Lord Takebe thought to himself, it was still possible that Yume and her minions hoped to capture them and use them as bargaining chips to get a lighter sentence for themselves, since Yume was still officially a criminal. Perhaps they had only helped them escape from Gadanta just to make sure they were the ones to capture them.

He fingered his beard. Why did he feel such a desperate need to assure himself that they were still in the wrong? Why was his reasoning growing so extraordinary to do so? He knew what he had to do.

Asahi looked at him a moment - this decision was hers and Mimasaka's to make, but she wanted his advice, as well. Lord Takebe nodded at her. Asahi's key glowed for a moment, then she told Yume and the others, "You may do so."

They teleported Yume and Hishima and Mushima aboard, and they arrived in kneeling positions. Yume said for them all, in a very formal tone, "Please excuse me if I use the wrong terms, or offend you. I'm not used to this. But we beg for your forgiveness. We can't undo what we did to you, but we hope that our actions have demonstrated our new intentions."

For a moment, Lord Takebe was back in his cell, not knowing whether his daughter was alive or dead - but he put that memory aside. "You are forgiven," he said with a raw voice.

"You are," Asahi agreed. "Hishima, when you appeared in the form of a Gagutian, was it your intention to impersonate Gohgei?"

Hishima responded, "I was honored to act in his stead. Does he yet live? We have had only scattered news reports to go on."

"He is very near to death, from wounds and infection," Asahi said mournfully.

"Then there is something more I can do," Yume said, sounding cautious. "I can promise to do what I can to aid him. It's within my power. Microbiology is one of the many core areas I got better grades in than Washu. And I made my Shimas - I know biology."

Asahi rubbed her hands nervously. She was still so afraid of them all, having them near Gohgei when he was vulnerable was almost more than she could stand. If only she had power, she'd never let them see him that way, and she'd make sure they never hurt him like they had in that fight at the jail. But her hope for Gohgei's recovery was faint but piercing, and she didn't want to lose an opportunity. "You would do this?" she asked in a small voice.

"I'll do what I can," Yume reiterated defensively. "But if the infection's bad enough that it makes you this nervous, I'm not making any guarantees. It might all depend on what sort of antibiotics you've got- the infections Gagutians get respond better to some than to others, and vice versa for our infections."

Lord Takebe began to feel angry, wishing she would get to some point that would help Gohgei, but forced himself to remain calm.

"I have these Gadantan herbs," Asahi said desperately, producing the package. "Would these help?"

Yume said with relief, "So your trip there wasn't a waste of time after all! Now we've got a fighting chance! Let's go see him!"

All of them hurried towards Gohgei's room.

* * *

A bored prison official, sitting nonchalantly in a hearing room in the maximum security wing, barely looked up from the data on his pad as Minagi was brought in. Minagi was unsurprised. Ever since her dear father, Lord Yakage, had set out to prove his ultimate sword and was defeated at the hands of Tenchi, she had been a nothing to these people. She was barely acknowledged, and when she was, it was usually to emphasize how shameful she was for disgracing her father's title of nobility with her crimes. They had no idea how much she loved her father.

The official read from his pad in a monotone voice, almost more to himself than to her, "Prisoner number 137997, your sentence has been changed by His Royal Majesty, King Oda." Minagi blinked, but the official's monotone continued as though neither the inexplicable change of kings nor the unusual change of sentence was remarkable: "You will set out from this place and seek to destroy the Princess Ayeka and the Lord Tenchi and the space pirate Ryoko. You will not be eligible for the bounty the crown has placed on them. You will report, in person, to a parole officer appointed by His Majesty every day, in order to assure your good conduct and obedience to the crown."

His eyes sparked to life for the next sentence - something in it seemed horrifyingly unfair, but he felt constrained to read it nonetheless. "Furthermore, in view of the danger posed by your targets, you shall be granted leave to travel with and upon your father's space tree, Shorai, contingent upon those terms which Tenju, head of the space trees, has imposed upon it for its crimes committed in conjunction with you." Minagi took in a breath. That was unprecedented.

"To further assure your good conduct, " the prison official continued, seeming slightly reassured by these next words, "you and Shorai shall be accompanied at all times by the space trees of parole officers who shall be appointed by the crown from time to time. Trustworthy persons appointed by the crown shall accompany you aboard Shorai, and you shall be required to follow the flight plans laid out by the officials of the crown accompanying you on this journey. Should you have continued in good faith until all of your targets are captured or killed, or until you have captured or killed all of them, you shall be released on your own recognizance. Should any of the terms of your modified sentence be violated, you shall be immediately and forthwith an outlaw, to be killed upon sight."

Minagi's eyes narrowed. This new king was harsh. Not much news got to her in prison, but there had been a lot of whispering and rumors. She had been inclined to count most of them as lies and exaggerations, but now, hearing that there was a new king, and in just what terms that king had been tasked her to kill a former princess, it didn't appear that way.

It didn't matter in any case. It was not only an opportunity, but an invitation, to finally avenge her father, to kill his killer, Tenchi. She'd worked with hard strictures before when training with her father, and she'd become stronger from them. She would show them all the true honor that she had gained from her father, and the price Tenchi would pay for striking him down.

* * *

Next Chapter

The Juraian lord chasing Mimasaka huffs, "We'll maintain pursuit of these criminals - it's our duty." He asks his space tree, "You're not too badly hurt, are you?"

"I can go on as long as I must," he replies.

Mihoshi scratches her head. "Hey, how come you're letting minor, unnamed antagonists do the next chapter preview? Tenchi hardly got a part, can't he do it?"

Tenchi hurries up to the front of the stage, "Sorry to keep you waiting, yeah, it's my turn. Okay, let's see," he looks at his script, "oh, man. Next chapter looks really tough for everybody. There's gonna be a lot of fighting."

"All right!" Ryoko cheers.

"Um, yeah, real fun," Tenchi says, shaking his head. "Not so fun when- well, maybe I'd better let you find out. Anyhow, the name of the chapter is 'No Need For Repelling Boarders.' Oh, and there's a note on the end. Smells like soot, maybe Dragonwiles added it. We're going to have to wait eight weeks for the next chapter." He strains to decipher the writing. "I think the next part says something about real life intruding."

The unnamed minor antagonist space tree exclaims, "Eight weeks! You mean we've got to go at top speed for eight weeks without stopping?"

"This is unbelievable!" the unnamed Juraian lord says in astonishment.

"We're being hunted down as fugitives!" Ryoko waves them off. "You guys have it easy."

"See you in eight weeks, everyone!" Mihoshi waves cheerfully to the audience.

* * *

Continuity With Dragoniles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes.

"I didn't mention in the last chapter that I made up the idea about the swordsmanship tiers, mostly to explain why Princess Ayeka seems to be capable in a fight and this goes uncommented, but why no one ever expects Princess Sasami to be capable, and Sasami herself never acts like she should be. It seemed logical to assume that the royal family would learn the basics of self-defense, and that Ayeka, like Yosho, might've had the ability and interest to pursue swordsmanship further. I then extended that logically, assuming that in a culture like Jurai, knowing at least the basics would be expected of many people, but in order to allow for varying aptitudes, knowing more than that would be up to the students. Thus, I decided that while the Takebes would know the basics of swordplay, and the advanced Hou school skills of tree carving, neither would be very capable in battle.

"Next, I'd like to make it extremely clear that pretty much nothing in this chapter happens in any canon Tenchi. Neither the planet Gadanta nor the city Lendo nor the herb long feather exist in Tenchi canon, either. The Takebes and Gohgei are from Tenchi Muyo manga.

"Basically the idea for the chapter is based on my thoughts about what exactly it would be like to live in an empire where evidently Gagutians and Juraians can have families, but the empire is xenophobic enough that the thought of a half-human king is intolerable. (In the Tenchi Muyo OVA, Yosho stated that his reason for leaving Jurai was his fear that a civil war would occur if he took the throne, since he was half-human.) I'd rather not think about just what might have happened around the time when Juraians and Gagutians were discovering they could have families together, but war seemed like an obvious possibility. Given the canon attitudes towards Yosho, and canon Gohgei's reluctance to let Asahi know that he's a Gagutian, I'm assuming that the mixed families and Gagutians lost the ensuing cultural and physical conflicts. However, since Gohgei doesn't seem to fear for his life, I'm assuming that the loss was not total on either front.

"It's also important to note that this chapter's main concepts and plot arc were created long before current events were known to me. This chapter was not inspired by them, and is not an attempt to make a comment on them, since I didn't even know they were going to occur.

"Finally, I'd like to state what I think should be obvious, that this whole fanfiction is a work of, well, fiction, and that any resemblance to reality is a coincidence. I now feel rather bad for doubting the sincerity of such declarations in other works, because I really mean it."


	57. No Need For Repelling Boarders

Chapter 57: No Need For Repelling Boarders

Tenchi walked into Yukinojo's lounge and was about to sit down to join Mihoshi when the program changed. An announcer appeared on the screen and said urgently, "Breaking news: the Takebes, fugitives from justice, have just incited a riot on the troubled world of Gadanta. They fled from the chaos they created, though reports are that there were only minor injuries. The Takebes are now being pursued by the Juraian fleet and Galactic Police forces."

"Is that the area where we're heading?" Tenchi asked urgently.

"Yes, but we'd better adjust course a bit now that we know their latest position," Mihoshi agreed. She called, "Yukinojo, bring up the charts again! We need a course correction."

Yukinojo's A. I. replied, "Yes, Officer Mihoshi." The hologram appeared and Mihoshi put a hand to her chin as she examined it. Tenchi guessed that somewhere on it she saw this Gadanta planet. Mihoshi glanced over at him and saw his befuddlement for the first time. "Oh, Tenchi, let me show you. See, we're here," she said, pointing to one region of the map, "where there's not anything around for awhile. And we were trying to head here," she gestured with her other hand to a place somewhat nearby, "where the Takebes were last spotted, so we can join up with them. But now we know they're leaving Gadanta," she moved her hand, "so we've got to head that way. We'll just keep to these uninhabited areas here-"

She had moved her hand again, but it was at that point that Yukinojo's A. I. exclaimed in alarm, "Officer Mihoshi, we've wandered into a passive sensor net! Contact inbound from the uninhabited planet nearby - confirmed, it's Ken-Ohki!"

Mihoshi yelled, "Oh, no!"

* * *

Kiyone, aboard the bridge of Yagami, tensed. Ken-Ohki and Nagi must've anticipated they'd pass this way, to strew a sensory net and wait in ambush. The mostly passive nature of the net meant they hadn't been able to detect it until it alerted the bounty hunters, so they had little time to try anything fancy.

Of course, Kiyone reflected, with Ryo-Ohki aboard, they didn't need much time to prepare, and indeed Ryo-Ohki had already phased out of Yukinojo's hull, morphed into spaceship form and was moving to intercept Ken-Ohki. Still, they were all within Ken-Ohki's lethal range, and were too close to get out of it anytime soon.

In that case, they'd all have to fight together. "Mihoshi," she said to her communications equipment, "let's back up Ryo-Ohki!"

"OK!" Mihoshi said eagerly. Kiyone smiled, heartened by the confidence even though she knew Mihoshi would probably panic sometime soon. Kiyone herself was only barely not panicking now.

* * *

Yukinojo and Yagami spread out behind Ryo-Ohki as she faced Ken-Ohki. He was accelerating towards them and already trading fire with Ryo-Ohki. The two cabbits, in spacecraft form, blasted at each other with beam weapons, rotating and dipping and strafing. Yukinojo and Yagami found it difficult to get firing solutions that wouldn't hit Ryo-Ohki as well, so they fired guided missiles and tried to keep themselves in formation with Ryo-Ohki.

Ken-Ohki, who, so far as Mihoshi knew, had only ever used beam weapons, launched a physical projectile. Almost as soon as it had appeared, it had closed the short distance to Yukinojo, yet there seemed to be no effect.

"Yukinojo, where'd the missile go?" she asked with urgent perplexity.

"It reached the engine room and-" Yukinojo's A. I. cut itself off to exclaim, "Losing main power!"

"Oh no!" Mihoshi screamed as she ran out of the bridge, through two rooms, and into the engine room. As the door opened, a bit of smoke billowed out, and she saw Nagi, operating a display on the main engine control panel, before ripping the panel off and shooting at the interiors.

"Yukinojo!" Mihoshi screamed as she drew her own blaster and fired at Nagi. Nagi stumbled away but took a hit to her arm, dropped the blaster and cried out in pain. Nagi pivoted and took cover behind another panel. Mihoshi moved to get a clear shot and saw Nagi reaching out with her other hand towards one of the engine's more exposed components, she had enough strength to rip it off, and-

Azaka and Kamadaki teleported into the room on either side of the engine and extended a shield around it, announcing, "Engines shielded, engines shielded!" Nagi was now running towards the far side of the engine room, where a large, black crystal protruded from the wall. Azaka and Kamadaki and Mihoshi fired on her, hitting her legs and back, and she stumbled into the crystal, which opened to admit her and then sealed up. Mihoshi realized this crystal must be Ken-Ohki's projectile, but before she fired on it, it phased through the wall, leaving the hull intact.

* * *

Kiyone saw Ken-Ohki's mysterious projectile emerge from Yukinojo, and rejoin him. Moments later, Ken-Ohki began to flee at top speed, while Ryo-Ohki gave chase. Kiyone wanted to press the attack as well, but was worried about the projectile, especially since Yukinojo wasn't changing course in any way. "Mihoshi, do you copy?" Kiyone said urgently to her comm.

* * *

Tenchi and Ayeka, and the others on Yukinojo, piled into the entryway to the engine room. They hardly noticed the lack of free space because of Mihoshi's wailing, the reduction of the lighting levels from full to emergency, and the control panel hanging on torn hinges, with melted components where it had once been. Ayeka noted grimly that Nagi had also managed a bit of minor sabotage to the engines themselves, most likely before anyone had realized she had boarded the ship.

Ayeka ordered, "Azaka, Kamadaki, scan the room!"

"No remaining intruders, Princess Ayeka," Azaka reported.

They heard the voice of Yukinojo's A. I. announcing, "Officer Kiyone is calling, Officer Mihoshi."

"Send it here," Mihoshi sniffled.

Kiyone's voice came out of the speaker, saying, "Mihoshi, do you copy?"

Mihoshi lamented, "They hit Yukinojo's engine room!"

"How bad?" Kiyone inquired, aghast. Tenchi swallowed. He didn't think he'd ever heard Kiyone sound afraid.

"Yukinojo, damage report," Mihoshi said, then sobbed as the A. I. said things that made little sense to Tenchi.

A call came in from Ryo-Ohki, and Mihoshi accepted it, but a fresh wave of sobs mostly drowned out Ryoko's demands to know if everyone was all right.

Yosho shifted behind Tenchi and said for all to hear, "We're all safe, but Yukinojo has taken serious damage."

"How soon can you fix it?" Ryoko questioned sharply. Ryo-Ohki broke off pursuit of Ken-Ohki and began to return to Yukinojo and Yagami.

"We can't!" Mihoshi whimpered.

From Yagami, Tenchi's dad asked, "Can somebody tow it?"

"Not fast enough for a clean getaway," Washi answered from the same vessel.

"Doubtless Ken-Ohki will inform the nearest planet of our presence here," Ayeka concurred.

"Should we start moving people onto Yagami and Ryo-Ohki?" Sasami suggested.

Kiyone said concernedly, "Yagami's life support can't handle many more people for an extended period of time."

Washi added, "On our current rations, I don't think Ryo-Ohki can generate enough atmosphere for too many more people." Ryo-Ohki added a disappointed meow, and was reassured, "No one's blaming anyone."

"Every minute we wait," Ryoko pointed out, "is a minute we aren't getting away from here, so we need to decide something now."

* * *

When Minagi, daughter of Lord Yakage, stood in the prison's room of release, and the last bit of paperwork was finished and the official there declared aloud that she was officially released, the parole officer waiting for her almost immediately ushered her out of the room. Minagi felt a bit disoriented about leaving the walls of the prison after so long. She had a bit of time to get used to the feeling of wind and the smell of the outdoors as they walked some distance from the prison to leave its antiteleportation shielding. As soon as they had, they were beamed aboard a Juraian space tree.

The parole officer conferred with his ship a moment while a few other Juraians stared at her. Minagi returned the stare, wanting to have some idea of just who she would be dealing with. Most of the other Juraians appeared to be wearing the livery of militias or guards of noble houses.

The first parole officer finally finished his conversation with his tree and said to her, "I am Lord Mori, one of your parole officers. May I also introduce Lord Haruhi, the other officer?" This was the only other Juraian in nobleman's robes, and he bowed slightly to her as his name was mentioned. Lord Mori continued, "We are aboard my partner Tetsuya, accompanied by Lord Haruhi's partner Umino and your Shorai." He stared at her carefully and added, "We intend to treat you well, so long as you give us the same treatment. You will spend most of your time upon Tetsuya or Umino, accompanied by our guards. As you demonstrate respect, you will be allowed more time on Shorai, again, accompanied by guards. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord," Minagi agreed. It was hard being a prisoner still, but the restrictions had been worse in prison, so this was an improvement.

Lord Mori and Lord Haruhi looked at each other a moment. They appeared young, Minagi suddenly realized. The duo was quite at ease with each other, but she was getting the impression that they were inexperienced in this sort of situation. That made three of them. Lord Mori finally asked, "Do you have any questions, Minagi?"

"My lord, may I please have other raiment, and leave to don it?" she asked. She was still clad in shameful prison garb.

The two looked at each other, totally taken aback. "We have none," Lord Tetsuya told her. Lord Mori added, "And we have no time to procure any."

"My lord?" Minagi said, deeply disappointed.

"We are en route currently, hoping to intercept the nearest criminals," Lord Mori said carefully. He frowned thoughtfully, apparently trying to decide how much farther to trust her, and how to proceed in the awkward situation.

Lord Haruhi, who had seemed embarrassed, seemed to light up with an idea as he suggested, "My friend, why not let her refresh herself on Shorai briefly? If you think it best, we may tell her more when we are nearer our destination."

"Yes, yes, indeed," Lord Mori agreed, relieved. "Some maids will accompany you, Minagi, to assure your good conduct. Go now."

The maids stood near at hand as she teleported over to Shorai. Just before she did so, Lord Mori removed from his robes her father Yakage's blade - the one he had worked a millennium and a half to perfect, the one he had battled Tenchi with. "I present this to you as a sign of good faith," he said, holding it out.

"I will wield it with good faith," she said, taking it reverently.

Aboard Shorai, she looked about for a moment, so glad to finally see the hills and rivers that she considered home. Her father's sword grew warm as Shorai spoke to her, "Minagi, it is so good to have you aboard once more."

"And I am glad to be with you once more, Shorai," Minagi said quietly. She swallowed, then asked, "Shorai, I'm sure you've heard how I was imprisoned, and even now am on strict parole. May I ask what sentence you labor under?"

Shorai said seriously, "Lady Tsunami remanded me to Lord Tenju for judgment. He determined that I should be allowed to travel only within the zones nearest to Jurai."

Minagi swallowed. Such a hard restriction on a space tree which loved to travel, and such loneliness as Shorai must have felt - "I am sorry. This all happened because I failed to win the battle for us."

"I do not blame you," Shorai reassured her. "And though it is a hard sentence, I can still aid the Empire, since the traitors have come so close to Jurai."

One of the maids watching Minagi cleared her throat discreetly. Remembering herself, "Shorai, I have been allowed here to refresh myself, but I don't know how much longer I may stay. I suppose I must rest while I can."

"I've made your old rooms ready," Shorai told her proudly.

"Thank you," Minagi said gratefully. She and the maids began to walk towards the buildings as she asked further, "Do you happen to have any of my garments? I would rid myself of these shameful clothes as soon as possible."

"I have some of your training outfits," Shorai considered.

"That will do quite well," Minagi said eagerly. "The familiarity will be encouraging, and they will be suited to my quest."

* * *

Meanwhile, aboard Mimasaka, Yume was preparing a remedy for Gohgei. She was doing it in Asahi's presence, whether to reassure the young lady Takebe as to her new good intentions, or for company, was unsaid. Yume continued her explanation to Asahi, "And this herb, it's got the liquid in the center, you see, plenty of bacteria growing in that fluid. It's meant to feed the plant, and actually the bacteria will provide some useful compounds for feeding the plant too. The bacteria are good for Gagutians, too, strangely enough, so hopefully enough of them will get into Gohgei so they'll win over the bad ones."

Asahi nodded. In truth, she cared more about whether Gohgei would be getting better soon, or at all, than the intricacies of the herbs she had purchased on Gadanta. Still, she concentrated on Yume's words, so as not to be rude, and to focus her thoughts on something productive.

* * *

Lord Takebe twirled his beard around his finger as he thought. He was carefully trying to think about almost anything other than whether Gohgei would recover, such as whether he should take up Takashima's offer of shaving the tangled mess of hair closer to his chin and starting over.

Letting go of that thought, he returned to a more serious concern. The fleet that had been trailing them since Gadanta was traveling at its top sustainable speed, as had Mimasaka. Mimasaka would not be overtaken, but neither could she escape their view. Lord Takebe was sure that eventually their pursuers would be able to coordinate with a fleet ahead of them, so that Mimasaka would be boxed in. Somehow, they had to avoid that. The first step would be to make sure that their pursuers could no longer see them. If they could break the line of sight, then their pursuers would not be able to tell any fleets ahead of them where they were, and they be neither boxed in, nor pursued. There was an area of space ahead that wreaked havoc with even the best sensors. However, that region was a well-known navigation hazard in one of the most civilized parts of the galaxy, so their foes had to anticipate that move.

Mimasaka alerted him to a fleet ahead. It was too late. Now they would either have to fight or be captured.

Yume ran to join him, apparently similarly warned. "Can we take the ships ahead?" she asked.

"There's only three, so it is possible but unlikely," he said seriously. "All will depend on our breaking through the fleet ahead of us."

"That doesn't sound like good odds," Yume said suspiously. "We're still at high storming levels, right? Between that and my sensor ghosts, they probably can't hit us enough to stop us."

"They'll be expecting that now," Lord Takebe disagreed. "They'll probably adopt firing patterns to sweep general areas. Without Light-Hawk Wings extended, we'll take serious damage, too serious to keep from being caught."

"But you can't use Light-Hawk Wings without going to lower storming levels," Yume sighed.

"Our best possibility is the most unexpected," Lord Takebe said seriously. "The lead ship is Tetsuya - I worked on him often." He called up a hologram of the space tree and pointed to one section. "The antiteleportation shielding node is here, fairly deep within the trunk. However, if you can get past the Light-Hawk Wings, and your weapons can burn through the bark, you can strike it down. Then you'll be able to teleport in and strike at its motion roots."

"Ah, its engines," Yume translated his technical term.

Lord Takebe nodded quickly. "Indeed. That should confuse them enough to get us to the -"

"To the sensor interference hazard, yes!" Yume clapped. "I like it. You can count on me and my Shimas, if you can keep them occupied."

"Mimasaka and I will do our best," he promised.

Mimasaka approached Tetsuya at full speed. Just before they reached weapons range, Mimasaka suddenly moved slightly from the course she had been on, just as she lowered her storming levels and extended her Light-Hawk Wings. This meant that she was now at a slightly different place than Tetsuya was expecting from her previous striaght course, so the first volley of himself and his fellows was off, while hers was true. His own Light-Hawk Wings caught it, and were moderately weakened. A moment later, he realized that a small vessel had used the opportunity to pass his bow and move to his side - ordinarily, his Wings would've tracked the vessel and blocked its path, but they had been rotated to defend against Mimasaka's blast. Tetsuya began firing his point-defense cannons, noting that the vessel lurked just behind his port beam. He felt the expected pain as the vessel began to blast at his hull, and surprisingly effectively. Shorai, who was on his port side, came in closer to lend support with its own point-defense weapons, as he and Tetsuya and Umino traded volleys with Mimasaka. As the distance between them and the oncoming Mimasaka closed, they slowed, then reversed their motion but kept their prows pointed towards Mimasaka, keeping pace with her, keeping her boxed in, and keeping up their attack on her.

The small vessel was bobbing and weaving and wearing away at his bark distressingly well. Tetsuya wondered why it was fixated there instead of making the foreigner's usual mistake of going after the engines or Light-Hawk Wing generators. It was almost as though it was after the -

Tetsuya shouted its realization at Lord Mori, "Prepare to repel boarders!"

A moment later, his bark was overcome, but he'd been anticipating that, and despite the pain, he put up a forcefield to keep the wind inside himself and the blasters out - that'd hold long enough, Mimasaka's Wings were starting to wear down. If only Mimasaka weren't wasting her valiance on treason! Tetsuya managed another hit with the point-defense cannons on the small vessel, but it also was only a glancing blow.

The small vessel then shot out a canister, and Tetsuya wasn't able to reinforce the forcefield in time to stop solid objects from entering. The canister turned out to be full of something that felt like acid, and he moaned in extended pain. As his anti-teleportation shielding was eaten away, he saw inside himself that three beings had teleported in, and he gave the coordinates of the intruders to his Juraian partners. He'd have to focus on the battle outside for now.

* * *

Yume and Hishima and Mushima were ready the moment they teleported aboard Tetsuya, and it was well that they were, for almost at once Juraians teleported in. Yume's saber shone briefly before she plunged it into foes, as Hishima in his Gagutian form and Mushima in his own deadly form battled the other Juraians. They prevailed, and quickly turned towards the engines - motion roots, they were truly named, for they did look like great, coiling roots. Yume had a syringe ready, full of a large dose of sedative for Gagutians, in case Gohgei had needed surgery. She wasn't sure what it might wreak on Tetsuya, but she hoped it at least would slow it down. The roots were gargantuan, and were bound in the turf also, so that their weapons would not do much in the short time they had.

They were nearly within reach of the roots, but this time they heard the sound of teleportation before and behind them. Before them was only one person, but behind them were many Juraians. Yume frowned - the person before them looked similar to Ryoko, but there was something different, almost Juraian about her. There were also large lightning designs or scars on her cheeks.

"I am Minagi, daughter of Lord Yakage," the new arrival announced.

"That's nice," Yume said impatiently, wishing they could just get on to fighting or disabling the ship instead of going through some sort of Juraian honor protocol.

Minagi appeared miffed by this impoliteness, and announced grandly, "Now see how the fires of vengeance fuel me!"

Yume was planning a sarcastic snort, but there wasn't really time, since Minagi moved quickly and swung fiercely with her saber. Yume parried it, barely, but in another moment Minagi had teleported behind her, and Yume had to duck to dodge that blow. She rolled forward and to her feet, turning as she did so, only to find Minagi firing energy bolts at her. This wasn't going well. At least Hishima and Mushima were fending off the other Juraians. She hated to think , though, what might happen if Minagi chose to attack them at this moment, since they had their backs turned to her.

It was probably that thought, more than any other, that encouraged Yume to charge Minagi, although she made sure to try and add unpredictable dodges and jumps to the charge so as not to offer an easy target. Almost when she had reached her, Minagi flew slightly off the ground and hung there as she slashed downward.

Yume had much practice battling people taller than her, so she was ready with not just a parry, but a risky counterattack, in which she disengaged from Minagi's sword and stabbed at her legs. Minagi phased through this attack, then traveled forward, through Yume, turned, and solidified and struck again. Yume had managed to turn as well, to block this attack. Yume tried an attack of her own, but this time Minagi parried it.

Hishima and Takashima were now to Yume's side and facing only three opponents, but still in danger. They were back to back. Hishima made a sudden strike at the Juraian facing him, felling the man. Hishima then looked at Minagi and said, "If you fight for vengeance, you will dishonor the one you fight for."

That wasn't really something that either Yume or Minagi had expected. She moved forward, but in an incredible display of discipline, attacked Yume instead of Hishima. Yume barely blocked this attack. Yume ducked under the next attack, and, remaining half-crouched, swiftly scooted under the levitating feet of Minagi. Minagi pivoted and prepared to fire on her. Hishima and Takashima had felled the last of their foes, and so Hishima sprang up at Minagi, so she had to turn back to face him. He managed to catch her sword arm before she could strike too severely at him, though he groaned as his chest was grazed by the energy blade. Meanwhile, Yume reached the roots. She put her hand to bark, confirming that it was too tough and dense for the syringe. She then stabbed with her energy saber. It made only a shallow hole, since she had not held the blade long, but she stuck in the syringe and injected, hoping it would get in far enough.

The roots were large, but also complex and full of energy for propelling faster than light a massive Juraian space tree. The foreign substance interfered with the complex fields and flows, and the injection wracked Testsuya with pain, causing him to lose focus. He slowed to a standstill as he felt his insides searing. Yume and the Shimas hurriedly teleported out.

Shorai was frustrated, but kept it in check. She should've realized the smaller vessel would've tried something like that, but she, like everyone else, had expected the fugitives to react with panic rather than initiative. Doubtless the fugitives had been staking all their hopes on disabling Tetsuya and throwing them into confusion, and they had succeeded.

Shorai had not seen much battle in the seven centuries she spent with Lord Yakage and Minagi outside known space, but she was older than Tetsuya and Umino, and felt some obligation to have looked after them better than she had.

She had a sudden thought for a counteroffensive, one that pleased her, especially since Mimasaka had been targeting her while Minagi was too occupied with battle to generate her Light-Hawk Wings. While Umino slowed to a stop to help guard Tetsuya, and Mimasaka sped up to pass them, Shorai accelerated towards Mimasaka. As they passed, she turned and began to fire upon Mimasaka's broadside. Shorai imagined she could hear Mimasaka's painful shouts. Quickly, however, Lady Asahi Takebe, generating Mimasaka's Wings, shifted them from their usual position at the prow to the broadside, where they blocked the worst of the blasts, then the stern as Mimasaka finally cleared them.

* * *

Lord Tohru, leader of the expedition that had pursued Mimasaka from Gadanta, sighed. The reinforcements he had called for had been defeated, and Mimasaka was sailing beyond their grasp, and almost certainly on a course for the navigation hazard. It would be much more troublesome to maintain pursuit if they reached it. Perhaps there would be yet other reinforcements they could call on, or perhaps Mimasaka would be forced to slow down due to her injuries.

Honda, Lord Tohru's space tree, informed him with surprise, "There is an urgent call for you from Gadanta, on a governmental channel. It's from a magistrate!"

Lord Tohru felt dread grip him. What had their search parties done in the open marketplaces? The reports just before they hurriedly left had suggested that the crowds were close to rioting. He asked Honda to accept the call, and looked at the hologram of the man forming before him.

"I am Magistrate Inari from Gadanta," the man said. He was sitting in an office, and wearing a judge's robes. "I have several of your men in custody, in connection with recent riots. Return to the planet at once to give a statement."

The lord balled his fists. So there had been a riot, after all. "My lord, we are members of the Juraian fleet in active pursuit of dangerous criminals. You have my word that we shall return in due time."

"You will return at once, or you shall face charges yourself," the magistrate said sternly.

The lord seethed inwardly. However, the magistrate was quite clearly serious. There was no way of knowing whether the charges would stick, but any legal proceeding was a serious business. In addition to that, he did hate the thought of leaving one of his vassal's men in custody. That vassal, Lord Kiseki, had already asked if he himself could return. Further, the lord had decided he simply would not be the one to start another interstellar incident on Gadanta. Clearly, if there was any way to maneuver himself and his men out of this hazardous legal space, he'd have to do a lot of explaining and negotiating, and that was often best done face to face.

The lord grasped his key and said to his space tree, "Lord Kiseki and I will return to Gadanta to answer this summons, and work to recover Lord Kiseki's men. Sir Kaien will lead this expedition's pursuit of the fugitives. Please connect me to the rest of the fleet so I can tell them, and then we'll broadcast our best guess of the fugitives' heading to the nearest bases."

* * *

Ken-Ohki frowned at Nagi as she lay in the hospital bed.

"Did I hover this badly when you were on the mend?" Nagi asked him aloud. She made her tone report that this was rhetorical, although a part of her wondered if she had annoyed Ken-Ohki. She had intentionally kept a distance so he wouldn't be annoyed.

"I am simply disappointed in myself. I thought I could do more with the boarding crystal, but it was too hard to perceive your battle and mine," he answered gruffly.

"It's like I always say," Nagi said calmly, "when we do our best, there's no need for blame. Your idea for the boarding crystal was brilliant. They're almost certain to be caught, and if not, they're down a ship. Justice will catch up with them. Maybe even we can catch up to them, if I can make myself rest like I ought. We'll get those traitors yet."

Nagi pursed her lips. She could sense Ken-Ohki's thoughts, and that Ken-Ohki himself did not like them. However, clearing away the debris from the latest battle had meant they were the only thing remaining in his mind.

"Nagi," he thought to her, "we have encountered Ryoko, Ryo-ohki, and their crew twice now, at different times. So we know in what direction they are traveling, do we not?"

"I should think so," Nagi told him back in a thought.

"And it looks, as we would've expected, as though they are proceeding from Earth to Jurai."

"It does," Nagi agreed telepathically.

"The official story right now is that the king was lost in the Dek'lar region?" Ken-Ohki continued.

"Ken-Ohki, if you're just going to ask rhetorical questions-"

"We both know what this means. No usurper in their right mind would leave Earth, go halfway across the galaxy to ambush the King, and then return to Earth, instead of Jurai. Dek'lar is far, far closer to Jurai than to Earth, and if they were going to seize power, they would've done it the moment they felled the King."

Nagi had reached the same conclusion, but felt a strange obligation to play the devil's advocate, so she asked, "Are you sure they weren't trying to muster some support before they attacked Jurai?"

"We both know that Earth has nothing like the resources they'd need," Ken-Ohki reminded her.

Nagi sighed. She couldn't go on trying to defend the official story. As they'd been suspecting for some time now, it was all a lie.

Ken-Ohki, knowing her thoughts, insisted, "We can still go after them the moment you're recovered."

"Why?" Nagi asked. "Why let our fight for justice be used by Oda? Let's just call off the hunt. We've done more than our share. Let the Juraians fight amongst themselves for who gets to be king of the galaxy. Why don't we get back to hunting real criminals?"

Ken-Ohki fumed, "Not once in 700 years has Ryoko or Ryo-Ohki paid for their crimes. We've got to make sure that they do. What kind of universe would it be if we let pirates live out their days in peace just because they seemed to be done with their rampages? Should they be allowed to live off of their stolen food? Instruct new generations in evil? If they live at ease, unpunished, more will be emboldened to follow them."

Nagi frowned. She believed that as much as he did, but she knew it was, to some extent, just a common boilerplate bounty hunters all over the galaxy used to defend their profession. Why was he reciting it at her?

Nagi pressed him, "Not once has either of us taken a shady bounty, or a bounty where we even suspected the law was being twisted. At this point in our careers, we have enough saved up to pick and choose our bounties. Are we really going to chase people who did nothing wrong at this time in our lives?"

"They did something wrong!" Ken-Ohki screamed inside his mind. Following that, Nagi could see the old, painful memories, forced again into the forefront of his mind; Kagato seizing him, Ryo-Ohki's glowing green eyes as she shoved Ken-Ohki into the airlock, Ryoko standing mutely, glowing eyes staring at Kagato.

"So it's all about that, is it?" Nagi said sadly, sorrowful that her suspicions of his reasons had been confirmed.

He stared at her brokenly. "Isn't that enough?" he asked, pained. His face showed his despondency. Nagi realized that he actually did think it wasn't enough, that what had happened to him would be just as ignored by everyone for the next 700 years as it had for the past 700 years.

What they'd done to him had actually made him believe that he didn't deserve justice.

Unbidden, their minds conjured up Ryo-Ohki's insistence that it was all done under mind control. Nagi paused. Ken-Ohki refused to believe that. Could she, Nagi wondered? Could she take that chance?

Even if it were true, did it really make a difference?

Nagi swore to Ken-Ohki, "Whatever the reasons, they must pay for what they did. I'll help you see justice done."

* * *

Next Chapter

Mihoshi comments, "Wow, it's really nice that the Juraian guy chasing Mimasaka finally got a name for himself."

"And his space tree got a name, too," Dragonwiles notes. "Aren't I magnanimous?"

"Lord Dragonwiles, I believe it is time for the next chapter preview," Ayeka reminds him.

"Ah, yes, go ahead," Dragonwiles says to her.

"Thank you, sir," she nods. Turning to the audience, she announces, "In the next chapter, we seek to reach Jurai and avoid our pursuers, but this is complicated by the crippling of Yukinojo. What can be done for brave Officer Mihoshi's noble vessel?

"In addition, Gohgei's fate will be determined not only by Yume's medical skill, but also by his friends' ability to defeat their enemies, enemies who will increase in number even further in the next chapter.

"The next chapter is 'No Need for Confusing Appearances,' to arrive eight weeks from now."

* * *

Continuity With Dragoniles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes.

"Lord Mori, Lord Haruhi, and their ships Testsuya and Umino are not canon Tenchi characters. Lord Mori I named after Detective Mori in Detective Conan - but he's supposed to have his good, not his bad, points. Lord Haruhi got his name from either Haruhi Suzumiya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, or Haruhi Fujioka from Ouran High School Host Club. (It's my understanding that Haruhi is a name for either a man or a woman.) His personality will probably be closer to that of Fujioka. Tetsuya, I don't remember where I got the name from, and Umino is named after Iruka Umino from Naruto, though I doubt I'll give them similar personalities. Naturally I own no characters or franchises to which I am making references.

"Lord Tohru I'm mostly naming because that's a name that I'm aware of. I'm naming his space tree Honda, because Tohru Honda is the main character in Fruits Basket, which I don't own. Magistrate Inari's name comes from the little boy in the Wave Arc of Naruto, but there's not supposed to be any real resemblance. I just needed a name on short notice. Of course, I don't own 'Naruto' or any of its characters.

"I don't quite remember where I got Lord Kiseki's name from, but he's not a canon Tenchi character. Sir Kaien's name is based off of Sir Kaien Shiba, from 'Bleach'. I own never the series nor the character, and there isn't any current plans for any resemblance between their fates, though I'll probably give mine a similar personality. I was just thinking of a second-in-command who would be probably be minor nobility, and 'Sir Kaien' popped into my head. That's a nice thing about fanfiction, being able to use so many different sources of names!"


	58. No Need For Confusing Appearances

Chapter 58: No Need For Confusing Appearances

"Meow," Ryo-Ohki says brightly to the audience, "meow, meow mrrow!"

Azaka comments sagely, "Ryo-Ohki has just explained that she has been chosen to be the DJ for this chapter."

Ryo-Ohki dips her head in a nod, and continues brightly, "Mrow, meow-meow purrrrr!"

Kamadaki picks up the translation, "and so she has decided to pick 'Sayonara, Bye-Bye' from the 'Yu Yu Hakusho', which Dragonwiles doesn't own, just because she likes it."

As the music begins to play, Ryo-Ohki begins to dance. Azaka theorizes, "I believe this means that she is happy." Kamadaki agrees, "Most likely."

Ryo-Ohki agrees, "Meow meow!"

* * *

The commander of the GP fleet was frustrated. As it had happened, the word from Ken-Ohki and Nagi about Ryo-Ohki's location had come in while their fleet was on patrol in the opposite part of the sector. He'd tried to get one of the GP offices nearer to Ryo-Ohki's reported location to respond first, but they had refused, citing orders to strictly guard their own star systems. The commander had therefore had to take the fleet all the way back through the sector at top speed. Now, however, there was no Ryo-Ohki to be seen.

That was to be expected, really, but the report was that former Officer Mihoshi's ship Yukinojo had been disabled here, and it was also nowhere to be seen. Ken-Ohki had been alive long enough to know whether a ship was disabled or not, so where was it!

They tried various readings, but the battle and the time elapsed since had confused things enough that they couldn't trace where the fugitives had gone.

His lieutenant reassured him, "Well, sir, Yukinojo at least can't have gotten far."

"Right," he agreed, thinking hard. This was a sparsely settled part of the sector. If he were them, he'd try to limp towards the nearest uninhabited planet for repairs - in fact, it was about the only planet Yukinojo could've reached in the time since the report, even if it were being towed. He ordered the fleet to encircle the planet and keep a sharp watch.

* * *

Gohgei woke, his head much clearer than it had been in some time, to find gathered around his bed Lord Takebe, Asahi, Yume, Hishima, and Mushima. "Gohgei, good morning!" Asahi said happily.

"Good morning, Asahi," he returned. He looked around at the room, full of his future family and former foes, and smiled. "It's funny how life is sometimes," he said amusedly.

"No kidding," Yume agreed. She looked at Hishima and Mushima and said forcefully, "All right, you two, no more stalling. Time to get patched up." They agreed and shuffled out the door.

"I'm so glad you're getting better," Asahi said. Gohgei smiled wistfully at her as she began to tear up. "Yume did so much to help. I almost thought we would lose you."

Gohgei wet his throat with the cup by his bed, then took her hand and told her quietly, "Thank you, Asahi. I am feeling much better now. I'm very grateful to them, too. It's a relief to see that you and your father had help when I didn't have the strength to give it."

She nodded, small tears of sorrow and joy running down her cheeks.

* * *

Yukinojo and Yagami had docked for easier towing, and were now moving through empty space, not resting in orbit around a planet as their pursuers had assumed.

Ryo-Ohki was at the center of their new, daring plan. Ryoko had revealed to them that she had been practicing with Ryo-Ohki a new ability. Ryo-Ohki could now, in addition to transforming into a humanoid child, also transform into a humanoid adult.

Ryoko, while explaining this, had looked at Kiyone and mentioned, "You heard me coaching her in how to talk in that form, back that day when you were cleaning and wanted to know who I was talking to." It took Kiyone a few moments to remember that incident, but found it did explain things - though she hadn't seen Ryo-Ohki in that humanoid form, she had heard an unfamiliar voice. Ryoko continued, "We were keeping it a secret until she felt comfortable showing everyone, but she's doing fine as it is, and we really need her now. If she can sneak onto a planet and buy some replacement parts, then," she had here paused, and finally said the title with distaste, "my mother, Washu, can get to work building them into a working system for Yukinojo."

Sasami had said to Ryo-Ohki, "Wow, I didn't know you could do all that! Can you show us, please?"

Ryo-Ohki had meowed affirmatively, then concentrated until she took on the form of a woman slightly shorter than Ryoko, clad in a simple dress. Sasami had clapped as Tenchi commented, "That's amazing!"

"Thank you very much," Ryo-Ohki had replied shyly, bowing. Kiyone considered -that did seem like the voice she had heard. Ryoko then ruffled Ryo-Ohki's hair, saying, "I'm so proud of her!"

They all had agreed to send off Ryo-Ohki alone - much depended on her being unrecognizable to their enemies, a trait that none of the others possessed. She would rendezvous with Yukinojo and Yagami at a distant point in empty space, to avoid bringing the two craft near to any planets or ships. Mihoshi had contributed the cash for the purchases Ryo-Ohki would be making, asking with a sniffle, "Please help make Yukinojo better!" Ryo-Ohki nodded and phased out, through the hull.

As they waited for her return, Tenchi said to Washu, "How long will it take you to make the repairs once Ryo-Ohki gets back?"

"A while," Washu said with a shrug, "and depending on what parts are available, I may not be able to get all of Yukinojo's systems up to 100%. But as long as she can get something, it'll be better than nothing."

Nobuyuki noted, "Washu, you brought your dimensional door from Earth, right? You're sure that you don't have any parts in there that'll do?"

Washu threw her hands in the air and said, "OK, so I've got a lot of stuff in there, but come on! I didn't know we'd be needing engine control circuitry for a modern GP cruiser!"

"Yeah, I guess not," Nobuyuki agreed. His thoughts were on a slightly different track now, as he opined, "There's a lot of stuff back home that I wish I had with me right now."

"No kidding," Tenchi agreed.

* * *

Minagi sat on the bridge of Tetsuya, watched closely by two guards. It had taken them precious weeks for Tetsuya to be repaired, and now there was word that Lord Tohru's expedition, while under Sir Kaien's command, had lost the Takebes in the sensor interference region. Minagi felt humiliated at having not been able to protect Tetsuya, even though her failure had not resulted in any change in treatment.

Indeed, Lord Haruhi walked up to her now and said encouragingly, "No need to look so put out, Minagi. We're getting closer to the last reported location of Tenchi. You'll have your revenge soon enough. You're looking forward to it, aren't you?"

"Yes, my lord," Minagi answered. That strange cloaked thing she had fought had been a fool to say that vengeance would dishonor the one she fought for. Had he ever even had something done to him that required vengeance? Had he ever been treated unjustly?

In any event, she was quite sure she would be at much more peace when that Tenchi had paid for killing her father.

"Right, you'll feel much better once all of that's done," Lord Haruhi agreed with his earlier statements, beaming. He walked away, inordinately happy over his ability to change Minagi's expression.

About an hour later, Minagi felt her father's sword grow warm, and she clutched at it. Shorai told her through it, "Minagi, the planet we're passing, it's under attack by pirates!"

Minagi looked around in alarm. There seemed to be no activity or gearing for battle aboard the ship. The guards had placed their hands on the hilts of their swords, perhaps perturbed by Minagi's action, but otherwise, there was no sense of alarm.

At that moment, Lord Mori happened to stroll by, apparently walking from one part of the ship to another. Minagi called out earnestly, "My lord Mori, may I please speak with you?"

"Yes, you may," Lord Mori returned, sauntering over to her with a quizzical expression.

"My lord, is not the planet we are passing under attack by pirates?" Minagi inquired.

"The militia is readying even as we speak," Lord Mori shrugged. "They're more than capable of holding off the pirates. This is especially true since the pirates are traveling in a smaller band than usual, to avoid being detected so near to the heart of the Empire. The GP is already moving in a fleet to cover their escape routes."

"But, my lord, what if something goes wrong?" Minagi protested, horrified. "They are only a militia, after all! What if the pirates are able to break through their lines and reach the planet?"

Lord Mori scowled, and told her impatiently, "We cannot act based upon a mere possibility. We are heading at maximum speed and storming levels towards the criminals we have been sent to hunt by the Emperor. The militia will have to hold on its own."

"My lord, may I have leave to-" Minagi plead urgently.

Lord Mori interrupted her, "No, you may not." Seeing she was nearly wild with concern and incomprehension, he continued harshly, "You were jailed for attacked a sentient species unprovoked. I do not intend to allow you an opportunity to do so again."

Minagi's mouth hung open as he turned on his heel and walked away. Attacking a sentient species unprovoked? She had gone with her father and dueled Lord Tenchi! They had committed no such crime!

Lord Mori stopped just before a grove of trees, turned and looked at her a moment, then grasped his own space tree's key and said something to Tetsuya. A moment later, Shorai reported delightedly to Minagi, "Tetsuya dropped his storming levels briefly, and the pirates fled!"

Minagi bowed in her seat and cried out to Lord Mori, "I thank you, my lord."

He nodded at her, gave her one last suspicious look, and proceeded along a path, out of sight.

As Minagi considered his implications, anger kindled. He had compared her father and herself to pirates, the scum of the galaxy! They had not deserved such treatments! Yakage had challenged Tenchi to a duel. Perhaps it was a bit sudden, but it was a far cry from an unprovoked attack, surely!

She suddenly recalled Tenchi saying, when her father had first challenged him, "What did I ever do to you?"

No, no, Minagi insisted, it was a fair challenge, even if they hadn't had any grudge against Tenchi before. It was a noble Juraian tradition, her father had explained it all so well.

"You guys just showed up and picked a fight with us!" Tenchi had also said, she recalled. Minagi physically shook her head in negation. That wasn't it at all, he was refusing to understand!

"I'm not going to wait until you kill us all to get what you want," he'd said, just before the final phase of the battle. But that was impossible, couldn't he see that it was just a duel, even if it had been getting quite out of hand with everyone joining the melee?

Surely, Minagi reasoned with herself, Tenchi was just posturing, trying to make himself look better. Whatever he might have said about killing, it was he who struck the blow that felled her beloved father!

"I only wish there could've been another way," Tenchi had said so sadly. Could that really have been faked?

Minagi swallowed, her eyes forming tears at the memory of that moment. No, she decided, it wasn't possible that he had been faking that, he had been sorry. But she could not allow herself this weakness. It was too late now. It didn't matter what anyone had meant, Minagi decided. Now that the deed was done, Minagi had to end what her father had started. She had to wield his ultimate sword, and kill his killer. The world had judged her father and stripped away his honor after his death, when they had placed her and Shorai on trial for carrying out her father's will. Since Yakage was dead, the only chance he had of regaining that honor would be if she proved him right and victorious in the end.

* * *

The Takebes and Yume had managed to lose their pursuers inside of the navigational hazard, partly due to some tricky maneuvers and Yume's sensor ghosts, but also because of the intense sensor interference inside the area. Having been sheltered by this area, they now faced the problem of how to emerge from it. There would almost certainly be forces arrayed outside of it, but the area was large enough that they couldn't effectively cover every point at once. They had seen glimpses through the random sensor noise of various active sensors that would detect them even through high storming levels, but only once they left the navigational hazard. Probably there were also passive sensors covering other areas, but these sensors would not be able to see through their storming levels.

"And I'm guessing that a fleet would probably be stationed at the passive sensors' locations, to make it more likely that the fleet's active sensors could catch us," Yume mused aloud.

"I would expect so," Lord Takebe agreed, fingers deep in his beard. He looked over at Asahi. She looked back at him, and at Yume.

"This almost makes it easier," Yume said. "I was trying to figure out how to suggest that one of us be the decoy. Now the best choice is clearly for me and my Shimas to be the decoy, since my ship doesn't even have enough storming levels to get past the passive sensors. We'll pop out of the navigational hazard first, near an active sensor array, and attract some attention. You guys will then be more likely to be able to slip by the passive sensor arrrays. No guarantees, but..."

Lord Takebe told her, "That, then, is what we must do."

"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Asahi asked concernedly.

"No," Yume said frankly. "Are you sure you'll be all right? I'm not, either. But I am sure that I'm not planning to make some sort of heroic last stand - I'm going to be running as fast as I can. If we make it, we'll try to meet you near Jurai."

Lord Takebe nodded. "That does seem to be the best plan, Yume."

"It's been good working with you," Yume told him. "I really hope we get to help you again."

With little ceremony and great haste, Yume boarded her vessel, along with the Shimas, and left.

Only an hour afterwards, Asahi was looking out at the softly burbling brook, and some of her flying spiral pets circling silently in the distance. She commented to her father, "It is strange that the only people I need in the whole world are still with me on this ship, and yet, I begin to feel lonely."

"I had not expected it, but I feel it too," he replied. He wouldn't have thought before that he could miss Yume and the Shimas, but their sincerity and helpfulness had reassured him of their intentions. Besides, their presence had provided a reassurance that his family was not friendless in their struggle. "I suppose we shall just have to reach Jurai in order to get company again." He smiled at his daughter, trying to lift her spirits, and she managed a smile. He was sure it was for his sake, but in some ways, that made it the more precious.

* * *

Out from Yukinojo's gymnasium came several tired figures. "Thank you, everyone, that was a good practice," Tenchi told them.

"Thank you, Lord Tenchi," Ayeka replied.

"It was fun!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Mihoshi cheered.

The others had fairly quickly stumbled onto Tenchi's new training habits, and variously pleaded and insisted on becoming part of it. Tenchi had agreed, and so the training began in earnest. At first he had mostly done one one one sparring, but sensing the inability of some members of the group to wait their turn, this more and more gave way to group sparring. Sometimes they'd be on teams of two against two, and sometimes they'd be three against one. Tenchi at first found that when he was the one, he was fairly quickly, and painfully, beaten. That had been a rather embarrassing day, with the girls constantly apologizing, fawning over him, and blaming each other. After that, he had wondered whether it was a good idea to continue with that style of training, but he had reasoned that it would be more likely than not that he would find himself in just such a situation. He had persevered and managed to put off the time of his defeat, but to prevent further accidents, and inspire teamwork, they mostly stuck to other forms of sparring for now.

This day, there had not been any terrible accidents, and all had gone rather well. Ryoko and Ayeka had only traded verbal barbs twice, in fact.

Tenchi noticed Ryoko perk up, and she said happily, "Ryo-Ohki's back safely!"

Washu was walking to join them, and was entirely unsurprised when Ryo-Ohki's humanoid form phased into the hallway, bearing a metallic box. This she presented proudly to Washu, and Washu thanked her profoundly. There was much congratulations for the cabbit from everyone, and Ryoko perhaps applied more head-rubbing than was necessary to Ryo-Ohki, but the pleased humanoid didn't mind. Washu quickly scampered off to her laboratory, accompanied by an overwrought Mihoshi.

The others eventually dispersed, but Tenchi stayed, partly because he toweling off, and also partly because the others had wanted to watch the nearby starfields live on the Galactic TV's screen. Tenchi didn't want to dampen their fun by actively refusing to do so. He found the stars beautiful, but unrelaxing. They only reminded him of how much different they looked than they did at home - than they looked when seen from any planet at all.

He dropped off his towel in a miniature mechanized dumbwaiter in the gymnasium, and emerged again to find Ryo-Ohki still standing in the hallway in human form, marveling at her own hands. Tenchi told her, "You did a very good job today, Ryo-Ohki."

"Thank you, Tenchi," she said, slowly, pronouncing each word with care. "I was glad to be able to help in this way. I really enjoyed getting to do the sort of things that you and Ryoko and the others always get to do!"

Tenchi smiled at her enthusiasm. "It can be easy to take for granted some of the stuff that we do. I hadn't really realized until now that we couldn't talk before this."

"It's really neat!" Ryoko agreed cheerfully.

"Why did you decide to practice it?" Tenchi asked.

"I thought that Ryoko would be best at helping me to learn how to be like the rest of you, and she was very excited about doing it," Ryo-Ohki explained.

"Well, I guess I really meant why you wanted to be like us at all. I mean, you were fine as you were," Tenchi clarified.

"Oh," Ryo-Ohki said. She looked at him with determination, and told him, "I won't lose to Ken-Ohki."

Tenchi nodded, having suspected that was the case. "I'm sure you won't," he assured her.

* * *

Next Chapter

"The next chapter is 'No Need For Ambush'," Ryoko announces, then tosses aside the script and strides briskly away from the front of the stage towards the back.

"Where are you going?" Ayeka asks furiously.

"Aren't you going to say more than that?" Mihoshi asks.

Ryoko retorts, "Didn't you hear that? There's going to be an ambush! We have to get ready so it won't work!"

Mihoshi scratches her head and objects, "But I thought Dragonwiles established a fourth-wall barrier to prevent us from using information we gain here about the next chapter in the actual story."

Ryoko swears, then says, "Well, barriers were made to be broken."

"I think you're confused, they were made to keep things separate," Mihoshi notes, but Ryoko has already ignited her energy saber and is flying at the front of the stage.

"Come back here before you frighten away the audience!" Ayeka insists, rushing after her.

"I hear they like this sort of 3-D performance," Mihoshi suggests, "the performers and the viewers mingling and sharing the passion of the performance." She sees the audience fleeing in terror as Ryoko prepares to proceed outside of the theater entirely. "Well, I know I like audience-participation theater," Mihoshi shrugs.

* * *

Continuity With Dragoniles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes.

"Ryo-Ohki can transform into a child after she receives the Masses in the OVA, and at first she is a humanoid adult. I covered those events way back in chapter 28. Wow, thirty chapters ago, can you believe it? The manga by Hitoshi Okuda has a short segment in which she can transform into an adult, as well. However, I decided that she would not use either form much because she is unaccustomed to them. It seems like babies need a good bit of practice to get used to walking and talking, so I figured that Ryo-Ohki would, too.

"Otherwise, this chapter is almost entirely made up, and corresponds to almost nothing in canon Tenchi. This arc in general still corresponds to the major arc in Tenchi Universe in which the gang tries to reach Jurai to clear their name of rebellion."


	59. No Need for Ambush

Chapter 59: No Need For Ambush

"I'm Lord Mori, a character made up by the fanfiction author Dragonwiles for the sake of this fanfiction," a Juraian lord in a sound room states. He adds darkly, "And if any of you are having any smart-alecky thoughts about how I'm just a puppet or don't really exist, save them. I'm trying to hunt down wanted criminals, including the former Princesses of Jurai.

"For some reason, Dragonwiles wanted me to be this chapter's DJ, though, so I guess I have to go along with it. Our song for this chapter will be 'The Fields of the Pelennor' from 'The Return of the King' film, and Dragonwiles doesn't claim to own it, or the film, got that?"

The dramatic music, recalling a pitched battle between armies and a dreadful duel, begins to play.

* * *

Lord Haruhi turned his head away from the holographic map in the center of the table and looked Lord Mori in the eye, telling him earnestly, "It's a good plan. You've reasonably guessed the fugitives' location and heading, you've considered their advantages and countered them. What still troubles you?"

Lord Mori frowned, as he had been doing steadily for the past few minutes. His chin was held in the crook between his thumb and forefinger. Lord Haruhi wasn't sure why he was thinking this hard when he had such a workable plan ready, and when they had both already refined it as much as was practical.

"I don't like sending a comrade into danger without assistance like this," he finally said in a voice half a mumble and half a grumble.

Lord Haruhi almost objected that Minagi wasn't a comrade, but a prisoner that they had temporary charge of. Both his concern for his friend and his own spirit kept him from saying that, though. He had seen that Minagi had treated them with as much - probably more- honor than they had her. She'd fought alongside them, without a hint of betrayal. His heart had come to acknowledge her as a comrade, too. He therefore reasoned aloud, "We'll be right there with her!"

"We'll be aboard our ships. It's not fast enough if anything happens," Lord Mori clarified sourly.

"We'd have more than enough time to avenge her if it came to that," Lord Haruhi noted. "Besides, it's no slight upon any of our number to say that Minagi is the only one here who could hold off Ryoko the Terrible, if it did come to that."

"I could still send the marines with her," Lord Mori started, and Lord Haruhi felt nervous, seeing his friend so uncomfortable with the plan that he would revisit the possibility that they'd already decided against, "but the whole point of this was to avoid a hostage situation." Lord Haruhi was glad he had returned to the same conclusion, but this meant that his friend disliked the plan enough to continually think in circles about it.

Lord Mori continued, "But that means Minagi's expendable, and I don't want to say that of anyone."

"We're all expendable," Lord Haruhi told him, getting a deeper scowl in response. He put up his hands appeasingly and pointed out, only slightly exasperated, "It's not wrong of you to put a warrior in reasonable danger to achieve a reasonable end!"

"Very well," Lord Mori replied. His scowl wasn't gone, but it was starting to settle into the grim look he got whenever making an official announcement. He took hold of his space tree key and asked Tetsuya to transmit the battle plan to the men.

* * *

One moment, Yagami and Yukinojo were flying through empty space, far from anyone and anything. The next, they were surrounded by Juraian space trees matching their pace. Mihoshi shouted in surprise on Yukinojo's bridge, while Kiyone flinched away from the console on Yagami's bridge. Mihoshi immediately and hysterically began telling the others of their group what was befalling them, while Kiyone found herself unable to look away from the tactical display. They were completely outmatched and outpositioned - the space trees naturally had access to military-grade storming levels that the GP did not, so they had snuck up on them completely undetected. There was no way to evade the space tree's sight since Yagami and Yukinojo did not possess such storming levels themselves.

They were going to die. Her parents, her friends at the GP, everyone would think that she was not just a criminal, but a traitor to the Juraians and the police. There'd never be any way to clear the name of Mihoshi or her brother or her grandfather, and never any defense for Kiyone's own parents whenever anyone looked at them askance for having raised a traitor. She'd lost everything.

* * *

Into the common room of Yukinojo teleported Minagi. This greatly startled Nobuyuki, who had been sitting on the couch, but had leapt to his feet when he heard Mihoshi's panicked announcement of nearby enemies. The others were rushing into the room on hearing the announcement, and drew their weapons upon seeing Minagi teleport in.

Minagi had her own weapon, her father's sword, drawn and ignited already, but instead of attacking, she said in a loud voice, "Surrender yourselves to justice, criminals. Put down your weapons and stop your villainy. This is your warning."

Ayeka strode forward and said fiercely, "I am the Princess Ayeka Masaki Jurai, and neither we nor our companions have done anything to deserve being named as criminals. We demand that we be allowed to pass this unlawful blockade of several sovereign Juraian persons immediately."

Minagi stared at them mistrustfully, and appeared more and more perplexed. "So, would you please explain this to me: you claim innocence?" she said finally and disbelievingly.

"We most certainly are innocent," Ayeka said firmly, "no matter what any other may claim."

Minagi frowned. "This is most shameful. It is obvious to all that you have committed a most horrid patricide in order to usurp the throne for your own ends. Had not there been people loyal to Jurai, the head of the Galactic Police would still be in his old position, supporting you."

Mihoshi hurried into the room from the cockpit, coming from behind Minagi, which startled Minagi. Not seeming to notice, Mihoshi exclaimed, "You've got it all backwards, how is that possible? The real usurper shoved aside King Kazuki and threw my grandfather in jail so that he could frame us for the rebellion he committed, and we wouldn't have any legal recourse!" She panted a moment and took in Minagi's shocked look. Mihoshi added, "I kinda thought that was obvious."

* * *

Lord Mori, observing Minagi's situation through surveillance equipment she had donned, grimaced. This was beginning to get out of hand. Not only that, but he definitely didn't want to be thinking about what Mihoshi had said. Not that he hadn't thought similar thoughts before, but this just simply wasn't the time for them. There was no way to know whether Mihoshi's claims were true or not. There were, however, plenty of ways to know that King Oda was the king now, and it was also possible that his claims were true.

In any event, it seemed that the group was unwilling to surrender, even though they were caught quite securely. That meant that they'd have to fight, and it was possible therefore that members of his expedition, including Minagi, would be at serious risk.

* * *

Minagi didn't reply to Mihoshi's explanation, but readied her weapon. Seeing this, Ayeka announced, "Since it seems this dispute cannot be resolved with words, let us at least practice civility when we solve it with blows. Minagi, daughter of Lord Yakage, I challenge you to single combat, to surrender or to death. We shall act as representatives of our parties, and whichever combatant loses, their party shall yield."

"Excuse me, but I must point out that a criminal has no right to challenge others," Minagi noted severely.

"I was graciously overlooking that for you," Ayeka said with a voice of steel, and Minagi's eyes narrowed. "Nevertheless, this arrangement is not without precedent, especially as you are not apparently imprisoned, but have some freedoms."

Minagi still seemed mutinous, but at this juncture Ryoko put in, "I was letting you guys talk your flowery Juraian duel stuff 'cuz it was pretty funny seeing you," she pointed at Minagi, "getting put in your place by Ayeka, of all people. Ayeka should really let her anger out a little more, give it some exercise."

Tenchi was pretty sure he didn't want that, and he was pretty sure that his house, whenever they returned to it, would suffer far more collateral damage if Ayeka were regularly this incensed during her tiffs with Ryoko.

Ryoko continued, "Still, I think I should let you and your buddies outside know that if you think you can threaten my Tenchi and not pay for it, you're dead wrong. Ryo-Ohki and I can and will destroy any ship that attacks."

* * *

Lord Mori had been about to communicate with both Minagi and the criminals before her, to inform them in no uncertain terms that no duel would be allowed. Ryoko's threat, however, had given him pause. The point of ambush and surroundment was that, if Minagi should be defeated, their Juraian space trees could easily destroy the GP cruisers, thus killing nearly all of the criminals. Though he expected high casualties facing Ryoko the Terrible, who would almost certainly not perish along with the cruisers, the expedition's combined and concentrated firepower could either destroy her, or valiantly perish trying. In any case, they would've done their duty by ridding the galaxy of nearly all of the criminals. However, Ayeka's unexpected actions had produced a stalemate that now made it possible that Ryoko could attack his expedition before they were ready to fire on the cruisers, meaning that his men would die to no cause.

He swore and tightened his grip on his space tree key, then used it to transmit to Minagi his order to accept the duel.

* * *

Minagi, upon hearing this order, pointed out aloud, to Lord Mori and those before her, "Princess Ayeka, since no nearby space tree elects to power your key blade, you have no weapon."

"I was prepared to use unarmed techniques the moment I entered this room," Ayeka declared, defiantly staring back.

"I meant no disrespect, but with my extra abilities born of the Masses," Minagi continued, "the match is unfair. The most logical match is with Lord Tenchi."

"What about me? Did you forget I have the same abilities, and even better?" Ryoko said dangerously.

"Lord Tenchi is Juraian," Minagi noted with fierce triumph, "and of the royal clans, thus has sufficient kinship to take Princess Ayeka's place, where any non-Juraian does not."

"I'll do it," Tenchi said, stepping forward. "But Minagi, Ayeka is right. We aren't the criminals here. And this isn't about your father, either. This is about something bigger than that. The king of Jurai has been betrayed, and innocent people in my home and all across the galaxy are in danger because of it. We have to get to Jurai, and I'll fight you until you let us go. You can't try for your revenge today. I won't let you."

"My lord, I think we should let the outcome of this duel determine whether my father is avenged," Minagi purred, just before she charged.

* * *

Tenchi found himself suddenly enveloped in his Light-Hawk Wing armor. Another flash later and he had the sword. He was glad of it, to be sure, but he really wished he had some idea of just how he was doing it.

He stepped forward to meet Minagi's charge and blocked her first strike, quickly moved his blade to block her second, and tried an attack of his own, only to have her dodge it. She attacked his head, and he batted it aside by slashing up with his own sword, leaving him ready to thrust at her head. He did so without hesitation - this wasn't the first person he'd killed, and she was definitely out for his head. She phased through the attack with her Mass abilities. Tenchi still had his feet planted, so he didn't lose his balance, so Minagi proceeded through him and turned, ready to deliver a vicious strike to his back. Tenchi, however, had been turning as well, so she instead dropped and levitated horizontally, parallel with the floor, and about five inches above it. She rematerialized and slashed at Tenchi's knees.

Tenchi brought his sword down too late to block, but the armor held, keeping at bay the blade Lord Yakage had made just centimeters from his right knee. He continued his attempted block and nearly cut off Minagi's sword hand. Again she dematerialized, but Tenchi was fairly sure that he'd at least nicked her, a guess backed up by her irritated expression as she buoyed herself towards the ceiling. This time, she rematerialized and kept her sword arm straight, but propelled herself forward, allowing her forward motion to power the thrust. Tenchi bent himself to avoid this, and used it as preparation for a jump. As he jumped, he keept his sword in front of him so as to strike at Minagi's floating torso. He scored, but again, before he did much damage, she dematerialized. She had shouted in alarm or pain just now, though. Tenchi realized to his chagrin that he had also damaged the ceiling of the common room.

Minagi had regained her composure and now came down from the ceiling behind Tenchi. This time he side-stepped an attack he could only guess was coming. This maneuver did indeed avoid the attack, he wasn't sure what sort, and he used the momentum from his side-step to turn towards Minagi. She was slashing at him, and he hurriedly parried, the tip of her sword glancing off of the shoulder of the Light-Hawk Wing armor. She was very strong, and he strained to keep up his block and keep her from digging further into his shoulder. He was relieved at last as Minagi withdrew her blade and tried to slash quickly at his head, while his sword was still guarding only his torso. Tenchi was meanwhile slashing at her torso - if Ryoko were his opponent, she would've punched him in the gut, and so Tenchi had developed this method to counter that. Though the situation was different with Minagi, he still forced her to dematerialize to nullify his strike, and thus cancelled out her own. Tenchi felt very weird as her insubstantial sword proceeded through his skull. At least he wasn't hurt.

She withdrew her insubstantial blade from his body, and he drew his blade out of her insubstantial body, and they faced each other again. Minagi definitely looked frustrated now. Tenchi stepped slightly to one side. She slightly circled around to the other side. They both feinted slightly, but neither took the bait.

Minagi suddenly charged him, and he struck a blow, but she had phased through it, phased through him, and she was behind him and she must've already turned because as he bent forward in an attempt to dodge, he felt a tremendous impact upon his upper back, between his shoulder blades. He stumbled forward, thankful that his armor had held, because that would've killed him! Moving his feet just like Grandpa taught him, he turned and counterattacked. Minagi parried him twice, but the third time he got her sword arm again, and this time, since she hadn't expected the maneuver Yosho had taught him, the wound was grievous. If Tenchi hadn't been caught up in the fight, he would've felt uneasy for a moment.

As it was, Minagi phased out and stumbled back, then sprang upon him. He leapt at her, and though she could've dematerialized and avoided the blow, Tenchi suddenly realized that she was accepting the blow in order to strike him. But it was too late for that - he had angled his strike to counter hers, and he struck true.

As soon as he landed, he turned about, ready for another attack, but he saw that Minagi was in no shape to fight. Trying to both counter her blow and land one of his own, while in the middle of a leap, had proven too difficult, and she was still alive, but with a terrible wound on her sword arm, and another on the opposite shoulder. Minagi knelt and gasped, "I yield." She clutched at her injured arm, eyes wide from pain.

Ayeka strode forward briskly, and without losing a moment, announced, "We accept. You may keep your weapons and vessels, and remove your wounded champion for treatment, but we demand your parole, that you will not pursue us again."

Nobuyuki almost said aloud that they could use another ship, but he realized in time that the other people needed to keep their honor.

A hologram of a Juraian lord, whom Nobuyuki guessed was the commander of the expedition, appeared in the common room, and from the hologram came a voice saying, "I, Lord Mori, do give my parole."

"As do I, Minagi," said Minagi, her breath still ragged. She might've pitched forward, but before she could, she disappeared in a shower of sparks. The common room's hologram showing the space around them displayed the Juraian vessels departing.

Mihoshi asked anxiously, "Are you okay, Tenchi?"

His armor and sword conveniently disappeared at that point, and he checked himself. "No, it looks like I'm fine," he reassured her. "Wow, if it weren't for that training Grandpa gave me, and that I've been doing with everyone, I sure wouldn't have made it! Even with that, I've got to figure out how to make this armor on demand."

"Do you not already, Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka asked. "It appears at those times which you most need it. Of late, it appeared so quickly, I thought you had summoned it."

"No, not really," Tenchi said dolefully, "and sometimes it's still slow. And I don't want it appearing when I don't need it, like when we're sparring. And I have no idea if it'll go away as suddenly as it came. I need to be able to control it." He shook his head a moment and then sighed, "I don't know. I guess I'll just have to keep training in normal ways until somebody has an idea."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Ryoko suggested. "Pumping blood shouldn't go to waste. To the gym!"

Tenchi almost refused, and wanted to say that he'd done more than enough for today. He knew, however, that as little he wanted to spar now, he'd be even less enthusiastic later. Besides, it looked like this was, for some reason, how Ryoko wanted to celebrate the victory. He just hoped she wasn't planning on some sort of reenactment of the battle. Tenchi didn't find that kind of thing nearly as entertaining as she did.

* * *

Kiyone walked into Yagami's small galley, having left the vessel on autopilot. She fussed in the ship's stores a bit, trying to decide how close they were to running out of certain foodstuffs. She felt tightly wound, as though she would need to explode into action at the smallest provocation.

Yosho, who was in the ship's common room, walked to the doorway connecting the two rooms, and stood there. "Ah, Officer Kiyone. Good morning. It's not lunchtime already, is it?"

Kiyone shook her head and answered absently, "No, Mr. Masaki, I was just taking stock of the provisions."

"That was quite some excitement we had earlier," Yosho commented. "I'm certainly glad Tenchi won. I'm very proud of him."

"He is certainly quite something, Mr. Masaki," Kiyone said, finally turning to face him. "I can tell that you've trained him very well. If it weren't for him, we'd all be dead several times over. Especially just now."

Yosho nodded sharply. "Indeed. His dedication has given us all great rewards. I don't think he really liked sword training at first, but I'm glad he stuck with it." He walked back into the common room and sat down on the couch.

Kiyone nodded thoughtfully, paused, still tense, then stepped into the common room and asked, "Mr. Masaki, would you please take over the ship for a little while?"

"Me?" Yosho blinked at her.

"I'd show you everything that you'd need to do," Kiyone said quickly. "It's a lot more work than a Juraian space tree, of course, but we're on autopilot and things are calm right now. Basically you'd just need to keep an eye on things."

"It's been a long time since my spacefaring days," Yosho demurred. "I couldn't replace you, Kiyone."

Kiyone sighed and took a seat in the common room, facing him. She clasped her hands anxiously above the table and said earnestly, "Maybe I need someone to replace me, at least for a little while. I'm getting worried that I might not be good at the controls in my current state."

"Your current state?" Yosho inquired gently.

Kiyone's words were hasty, almost desperate, as she confessed, "When we were ambushed, I froze up, completely. If there had been something we could've done, if someone had needed me to do something, I couldn't have done it. I haven't done that in, in, I think I haven't ever done that before. But now I have."

Yosho listened patiently. She went on to say, "I feel pretty bad about it. I thought I'd try and do better. I was okay after the initial shock. But it's like my instructors at the GP always said, the first shock is when you need to be able to do something. I'd be so embarrassed if one of them saw me here today."

"None of them did," Yosho calmly observed.

"Maybe they should've," Kiyone laughed bitterly. "I would've been easily captured. They could've arrested me in an instant."

Yosho cupped his chin in his hands.

"I think about that a lot, how most of the GP is after me, the part of the GP that isn't already jailed," Kiyone confided further. "I think that's why I froze up today. I was sure that we were done for, and that I wouldn't be able to help the people Oda's jailed. Mihoshi's dad would stay in jail, or worse. I wouldn't be able to explain to my parents that I was wrongfully accused. They've always been proud of me, but if this conspiracy has its way, they'll be ashamed of me every day of the rest of their lives." She was surprised to find herself tearing up. She thought she had this all under control, had the thoughts locked tightly enough, and had run through them so often, that they wouldn't affect herself this much. Kiyone violently wiped her face with a single pass of the back of her hand.

"We always want those we love the most to be proud of us," Yosho agreed kindly.

"But they may never know they can be proud of me," Kiyone said. The weight of her sorrow was now such that she almost didn't care about her humiliation in front of a man she didn't know that well. "For all they know, I could be doing anything, out here on the run. I'm just another criminal now."

"You are far more than that," Yosho told her firmly. "Every one of us appreciates your support. Without you here, we would be short a very capable and dependable friend. They are always in short supply. And you care for and maintain Yagami, one of only three sanctuaries in space available to us."

"Thank you," Kiyone told him, and she meant it so much, it almost made the other times she'd said it insincere. Even if his reassurance wasn't taking away the sadness, the fact that he was even trying was so much more than she was entitled to that she couldn't help but respond. "I really thank you, Mr. Masaki."

"Thank you, Officer Kiyone," Yosho told her firmly. "I don't believe we say that often enough. Thank you, truly."

Kiyone nodded, and sensing moisture about to fall, forcefully daubed at her eyes with both hands, for good measure. "Maybe what I really need is to relax - it is my break period," Kiyone said aloud, trying to force some cheerfulness into her voice. "Would you like some tea?"

"I would enjoy that, thank you," Yosho told her.

Making the tea did eventually make her feel more calm and in control. She really didn't want to go back into the areas of her mind she had been in, still. To change the subject, as Kiyone brought in the tea, she asked, "So, Mr. Masaki, I suppose that you've been training Tenchi for some time in order to be able to someday use the Light-Hawk Wings. How do you train someone to be able to use a technique like that?"

"I'm afraid you misunderstand, Kiyone," Yosho smiled at her and sipped his tea. "This is excellent," he commented with a pleased sigh. Kiyone had a sip and had to admit it was one of her better blends. Yosho continued, "I never taught Tenchi to use the Wings. In fact, I never knew they existed in anything but the space trees."

"They aren't natural for Juraians?" Kiyone inquired, intrigued.

"No," Yosho says. "Not even in our legends about the founding of Jurai is there any reference to Juraians having such wings, only the trees."

Kiyone sighed in relief. "Excuse me, but I have to say I'm very relieved to hear that. I wasn't looking forward to taking Oda and a whole bunch of people who could do the same things!"

Yosho laughed, "Indeed." He sobered a moment to say, "Juraians are just as dangerous as you've heard, and most of the ones we will face do have impressive sword techniques. But you are right, we do not have to face anyone with the powers that Tenchi has. He is unique, and given my parents' interest in him, I think I can say that he truly is one of a kind."

Kiyone shook her head. "I'm truly amazed some days at the illustrious people I'm accompanying," she admitted, "Your Highness, to talk with you yourself, with a legend, I am truly honored."

"You're very kind," Yosho smiled. "Thank you."

After thinking a moment, she asked, "If you didn't teach Tenchi to use it, then how did he acquire that power?"

"That must be the one thing Mihoshi didn't put in her report," Yosho said with some amusement. "I inquired about it a lot, and eventually, he told us one day at dinner that he thought that Lady Tsunami had given them to him, but wasn't really sure himself. Especially since Lady Tsunami didn't mention it at all, or teach him how to use them. Tenchi uses them mostly based on instinct and feeling. He seemed a bit embarrassed about it all. He wanted a better explanation. That boy was probably also afraid that Washu would use his ignorance as an excuse for more experiments on him." Yosho chuckled.

Kiyone couldn't quite smile - she didn't blame Tenchi a bit. She wondered aloud, "I'm surprised I don't remember this."

Yosho shrugged, "I think that may have been one of the times when you were in orbit around Earth, on patrol, and Mihoshi was spending her break period with us."

Kiyone nodded and let the matter go. She knew now, in any case. Somehow or another, Tenchi had been given or had obtained an incredible power that no one else had. She wasn't ready to declare him invincible - having watched the videos of many of his battles, there were several swordstrokes that were too close for comfort. Still it was heartening to hear that they didn't need to fear anyone else using such things on them. It would make simply staying alive, which she viewed as her main job in the upcoming conflict of powerful Juraians, much easier.

* * *

Lord Haruhi asked Lord Mori concernedly, "So, how is our champion faring?"

With a frown, he answered, "The healers said that she wanted to tell us that she was sorry she wasn't strong enough. They almost seemed more worried about depression than the injury."

"It's hard not to be depressed after having something like that happen to your sword hand," Lord Haruhi stated sympathetically, "but I'm sure the healers will be able to set it to rights."

"Most likely," Lord Mori agreed. Hopefully her alien heritage wouldn't present any unforeseen obstacles to her healing, but so far the healers were unworried about that, so he should be, too. Lord Haruhi gave a brief farewell and teleported back to his ship to give some orders to the men there. Almost as soon as he had left, Tetsuya signaled to Lord Mori that there was an incoming message from their command center.

As the communication began, Lord Mori bowed to the larger-than-light holographic image of his superior, his own image being transmitted back to his superior. "My lord," Lord Mori greeted calmly.

"Lord Mori, greetings," his commander said with similar neutrality. He then said in a slightly warmer tone, "That was most unfortunate, your recent loss, but these things do happen in battle."

"I take full responsibility, my lord," Lord Mori said, remaining bowed.

"We accept that, we accept that," the lord told him, apparently making an effort to be jovial and good-natured. "After all, that Lord Tenchi is a formidable warrior. You were simply out of your league this time. At ease."

The muscles in his back relaxed at last as Lord Mori finally straightened. When he had done so, his commander continued, "Next time, of course, I expect things to be different. You had a good plan, sending the prisoner in, and she did well. Just be more prepared next time - send in overwhelming might, that's clearly the key here. You caught them once, and you're about the only one who's really had them boxed in, other than Nagi, maybe. Anyhow, change your course and set out in pursuit of them immediately, there's no time to lose."

He hadn't expected this sort of moment to come so soon, and he felt an icy spike being driven into his stomach. "My lord, I did give my parole."

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that," his commander said, dismissive. "I know how important this sort of thing is, you know, so I went ahead and had one of our most distinguished ombudsmen look into this before I called. He agreed that you're quite in the clear. So there's no need to worry now, your reputation will remain unimpeachable. Just go ahead and turn the ships about."

"Of course, my lord," Lord Mori agreed quickly. That was it, then. He'd thought that he might have at least a day or two before this order came. Short as it was, that time would've given Minagi and the space trees and the men a much-needed rest at the nearby base, and given him some time to lull his conscience to sleep.

As things were, his conscience would be fully aware of its torment. He was about to break his word of honor, which it was his duty to keep. Still, his duty to his betters was the higher duty, and he would always do the higher duty. It was the only reliable way, after all.

* * *

Next Chapter

"The next chapter is 'No Need For Cabbit Grudges'," Minagi says as she is bandaged by Juraian healers. "I am not sure how to react to the ignominy of this chapter, but I will abide it, for the time being. I am told that you can expect it on or before December 8, 2012." Her voice and face twist in emotional and physical pain.

Dragonwiles motions to the healers, and they lift her on a stretcher and hurriedly depart. He concludes, "I am planning to continue the fanfiction after the Dec. 8 chapter, but that chapter will probably be the last one that I write or post this year. Thank you all very much for reading this story, and I hope that you continue to enjoy it."

* * *

Continuity With Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes.

"This chapter doesn't occur in the Tenchi Universe arc, and that's the clearest way that I can think to say it. Keep reading if you want to read the bizarre details of why that's the case.

"Basically, since Minagi is a creation of Hitoshi Okuda's manga based on the OVA, she doesn't exist in the Universe canon. Lord Mori and Lord Haruhi are characters I made up, so they exist in no canon. And never in Tenchi Universe did Tenchi ever have to fight anyone in Yukinojo's common area. In fact, I'm pretty sure that for some reason, only Yagami was used in the Universe arc in which they travel to defeat the king of Jurai.

"I don't know whether Tenchi liked sword training at first or not, but the OVA sometimes suggests that as useful as it turns out to be, he is ambivalent about it. I think that most people feel that way about most any kind of training, even if it is worthwhile.

"So, in summary, this chapter never happened in the Universe arc, but I hope that you like it anyways."


	60. No Need For Cabbit Grudges

Chapter 60: No Need For Cabbit Grudges

Tenchi sits in a chair before the studio microphone. "Hello, everyone. Thank you for joining us for this year's part of the story! Our theme song this time is 'Shinjitsu no Uta' from 'Inuyasha'. Now, I'm guessing you know that Dragonwiles doesn't own either, but I'm supposed to say that part anyways. Enjoy the chapter!"

He pushes a button, and the stirring, bittersweet song fills the air.

* * *

Tenchi took a sip of water from a bottle he had set out of the way in Yukinojo's gym, and turned back to face his training partners. Ryo-Ohki had been participating in human form, but had retired for the time being. Without much fighting experience in that shape, she tended to be the one trained, and she didn't have as much endurance yet. Ryoko, Ayeka, and Mihoshi were all facing him, clearly ready to go.

Tenchi screwed up his face as an idea struck him. "Wait a minute," he said, "the Wings - I don't know why I never thought of this before! Ayeka, back when we fought Kagato, you taught me how to make the Light-Hawk Wings on a Juraian spaceship, so don't I make them on myself in the same way?"

Startled, Ayeka could think of nothing to say, but Tenchi was clearly concentrating. His mouth became a hard line, and his brow furrowed. In the next moment, the Light Hawk Wings unfurled before him. They were slower to appear than they had been, and only were present for a moment before disappearing suddenly again, but all three were present in their full size.

"Tenchi, I saw them! I saw them!" Mihoshi squealed.

"Most excellent!" Ayeka praised.

"All right!" Ryoko cheered.

Ryo-Ohki took a step or two closer, meowing excitedly, her eyes large as she stared at him.

* * *

Washu sat up straight in her bunk, missing the bunk overhead by only a centimeter or so, and cackled wildly. The phantasmal keyboard appeared before her as she began madly typing notes, and she shouted in delight, "More, Ryo-Ohki, give me more data!"

* * *

"It worked!" Tenchi exclaimed. "I almost didn't think it would."

"Do it again, do it again!" Mihoshi enthused.

"All right," Tenchi agreed. Now that there was some chance he could do it voluntarily, he definitely wanted to try it again, and again and again. He concentrated again, and the Wings appeared before him once more. This time he was able to hold them in place longer, but a few seconds after he finished the steps Ayeka had given him, they furled themselves back up and disappeared.

"Hm, I need to keep it going longer," he said aloud. The others looked at him. They had no advice to give here. Tenchi shrugged, "Well, if the space trees could keep it going, and I could those other times, I must be able to this time."

The others nodded and made affirmative noises. Again Tenchi concentrated, and the Wings appeared before him. Slowly, they moved towards him, and as they flowed over him, the armor coalesced on his body. "Wow," Tenchi commented, looking himself over, "thinking about what I wanted to do with the Wings helped a lot." The armor was still present on his body as he spoke. Ayeka saw that the Juraian symbol of three green wings, side by side, had appeared on his brow, just as they had when he had faced Kagato.

Ryoko pointed out, "Hey, what about the sword?"

"Yeah," Tenchi agreed. He created another set of Wings before him, but was astonished to see that the armor had disappeared. Frowning, he caused the Wings to reform the armor instead of creating the sword. Making yet another set of Wings, he formed them into the massive Light-Hawk Wing sword, but his armor disappeared just after making the sword. Tenchi made the armor again, then sighed in frustration but said determinedly, "Okay, if I can get the other set of Wings while I've still got the armor on, I'm pretty sure I can make the new Wings into the sword and keep the armor on, too. Maybe I just gotta practice some more."

"You know," Mihoshi pointed out, "your big sword is good in a real fight, but I'm glad we're using training weapons in here, among friends."

"Very true," Ryoko agreed. "But let's see how well that armor stops this." She began kneading her knuckles in anticipation.

"Uh-oh," Tenchi murmured in a small voice. With an act of sheer will, he picked up a training sword and prepared for the next hour or so.

* * *

The practice had no further breakthroughs, but also no serious injuries. After it was over, Mihoshi walked into the common room and saw Tenchi sitting there. She bounded closer, plopped down on the couch beside him, and asked him enthusiastically, "So, Tenchi, this is really exciting for you, isn't it? I mean, you're getting to be a real hero - well, a superhero, even! It's every little boy's dream, isn't it?"

Tenchi admitted, "I hadn't quite thought of it like that. I mean, I do like this power, and it's really cool. I've enjoyed it. But I hadn't really gone and thought of myself as a hero."

"Really?" Mihoshi asked. "Gee, it seemed like it was all my little brother could ever think about. He was always pretending to be some superhero or another. And I guess that's why I like the shows I do now - he got me into it a bit."

Tenchi smiled familiarly. "It's not that I don't like superheroes. Dad got me hooked on some of his superhero manga, and some of my friends introduced me to the modern ones I like. There's some really great stuff. It's just - that's other people. Me, I don't even think about what I can do half the time. Maybe cuz, half the time, it scares me, what I can do. Or maybe, I just don't like the situations I'm in when I have to use those powers."

"Oh," Mihoshi said. "But hey, now that you're a superhero, you've got a great life ahead of you!"

"Well, I guess," Tenchi shrugged. "I will like getting back home - that's always one of the nice parts about those stories."

"What do you mean?" Mihoshi said. "Doesn't the hero usually get all the rewards he deserves? I don't like those stories where the hero has to go home sad. It's really tragic."

"No, I don't like those stories, either," Tenchi said quickly. "It's just that going home is enough of a reward for me."

"Really?" Mihoshi asked, curious.

"Yes, really," Tenchi said with certainty. "You know, it always seemed like the heroes were most happy at home or going home. I always thought that was how it would be, and now that I'm living a superhero story, I'm sure of it!"

Mihoshi thought a moment, then said, "Yeah, I guess there are stories like that. I guess I just always thought about the ones where the prince becomes king, or the poor orphan gets a home, you know, things like that."

"Yeah, there are stories like that, aren't there," Tenchi said. "I like those too, but they're the ones I don't always think about."

"Funny world," Mihoshi smiled at him. "It takes all types, I guess."

He smiled back.

A horrendous noise broke out from her communicator. Tenchi covered his ears while Mihoshi nonchalantly tapped it, silencing it. She got up and said, "Well, I'd better get back to the bridge."

"Is something wrong?" Tenchi asked, bolting upright.

"No, that's just my alarm, reminding me to check on Yukinojo's autopilot every once in awhile," Mihoshi explained cheerily. "See you later, Tenchi!" She hurried off.

Tenchi remained standing, trying to get his pulse back to normal. Ayeka entered and said, "Lord Tenchi, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation just now."

From the next compartment, Ryoko called, "You really can't help it on this boat."

Ayeka no longer showed on her face whenever she needed to force down a retort. She continued speaking with Tenchi as though she hadn't been interrupted. "I thought it interesting, the style of story that you liked. Actually, for as long as I can recall, I've liked a similar story."

"Oh, really?" Tenchi asked. "What is it?"

"It's the tale of Azaka and Kamadaki, the namesakes of my guardian robots," Ayeka explained. "Some say the tales have grown exaggerated with time, but they were historical figures. In fact, Yosho and I were thinking of awakening them, if possible, and asking them for aid."

"Wow," Tenchi said. "They're still alive?"

"Yes, but asleep," Ayeka explained, looking pensive.

"So, how hard is it to wake them up?" Tenchi inquired.

Ayeka paused. Her face grew troubled, as she finally said, "It may require a certain amount of sacrifice. But it is not certain, and we are not near their resting place yet, in any event."

Tenchi wasn't sure what to make of this, so he asked, "Why did they go to sleep, anyway?"

Ayeka said with a rueful smile, "I enjoy telling their tale, but I fear I do not do justice to the story."

Shrugging, Tenchi said, "Well, I mean, you can still try, if you want to."

"We haven't much time before lunch," Ayeka said, though it was clear she was longing to tell the tale. "That's fine," Tenchi said encouragingly. "I can tell you a bit, then, I suppose," Ayeka said with a small smile, and they sat down.

* * *

Yosho was sitting in the common room of Yukinojo on the next afternoon, as Ayeka had expected from his habits. She composed her mind, readying herself to bring up a topic that hadn't been broached before, but should be now. "Brother," Ayeka asked carefully, "when we reach Jurai, would you be willing to assume the throne?"

"It is still best that I do not," Yosho told her firmly. Seeing that she was troubled by this, he added, "I am still concerned that my half-Juraian heritage would still be a problem, and at this time, the last thing we need is another incitement to civil war. Our people have long lives and memories, and seven centuries may not be enough to erase some prejudices."

"Brother, I understand, but I do feel that their position is not what it was," Ayeka disgreed. "Besides this, my conscience would be troubled, knowing you lived, but taking the throne myself. In addition, if many others learned you were still alive, then they may also claim that I stole the throne from you."

"I do not relish that thought," Yosho agreed. "If that should come to pass, I will fully and publicly back you. But there is another reason why it is best that you be ruler. Ayeka, it is as I have said before - I am reaching the end of my life."

Ayeka was quiet before saying sadly, "It still does not seem possible."

"I have twenty more years, maybe thirty or forty, but not many by Juraian standards," Yosho told her kindly. "I've lived long and well, and I've gotten to meet you and Sasami again. But I have little time left in this world. From a Juraian perspective, almost as soon as I became king, I would die or have to relinquish the throne. You might as well just become the queen, and remain so."

At this point, Ayeka almost began to wonder whether her brother were not simply being difficult, but she dismissed this thought, as he was speaking sincerely, even if stubbornly. There was one point she was still concerned about, however: "What of Tenchi, brother? Why did you not mention him as a candidate for the throne?"

Yosho made a noise of surprise. "Naturally, Tenchi would fulfill the duties of the throne."

Ayeka stared at him a moment more, and said encouragingly, "Yes, of course. Both of us do have the utmost faith in him."

"Indeed," Yosho agreed. He looked at her and said seriously, "It is simply that it is not how he is used to seeing himself. It would be quite a change for him. But he could do it, if you would prefer."

Ayeka was stunned. She hadn't really thought that she would ever have a choice in this matter, but in this situation, she saw what he meant. There might well come a time when she could choose between advancing her own claim to the throne, or Tenchi's. Of course the Council of Elders would have some say in the matter, and in her own advocacy she would take into account what was best for Jurai, but that she would have any say in so weighty a matter was a troubling thought. But, of course, already as a princess, she had say in many weighty matters. This would simply be a continuation of that.

Yosho put a hand to his chin a moment. Then he took it away and stated, "A thought that has been on my mind of late is how we ought to keep Sasami safe, especially as we grow closer and closer to Jurai. Somehow we must provide for her protection, either from discovery, or from the battle that will ensue should we reach Jurai."

"Indeed, but with only two ships, I am not sure what options we have," Ayeka sighed.

"I can see only one other," Yosho agreed. "I think that we should leave her with our uncle."

Ayeka blinked. She had not considered that, even though both of them had gleaned from the news reports that he was still free and carrying on his usual responsibilities. "I am hesitant to place him or our cousin in that sort of danger," Ayeka said with concern.

With a slight wave of his hand, Yosho agreed, "As am I, but otherwise we should have to bear her into battle of one sort or another. Our uncle is in danger in any case, I should think - however free he may be now, he is probably under suspicion. I had been thinking that we would need his help to pass the checkpoints and reach Jurai. Unless there is another way to do that, we will have to ask him to take a risk in any case."

Her thoughts over the past few weeks had not led her to any other way of breaching the cordon around Jurai, either. She nodded.

Washu walked into the room, having changed ships for a change of scenery during a routine docking between Yukinojo and Yagami. "Hey," she put in, "as long as we're talking about who's going and who's staying, I wanted to make it clear that I wanted to stay and fight, all the way to Jurai."

Ayeka blinked. "I am grateful but surprised, Little Washu. You and Ryoko seemed against the idea."

Washu disagreed, "All I was saying was that this isn't going to be easy, not that I was scared."

"That is not what I meant," Ayeka said placatingly.

"Yeah, I know," Washu said, peering at her quizzically. Ayeka managed to swallow a bit of pique in time to hear Washu continue, "But anyhow, those Juraians who attacked us at Tenchi's house were trying to kill Ryoko just as much as anybody else. Anyone who messes with her has to answer to me."

"We are most grateful for your aid," Yosho told her.

"Thought you would be," Washu grinned cheekily.

In order to get her mind off of Washu's antics, and affirm a piece of common ground she had recently discovered, Ayeka brought up a new subject of conversation. "I hope that Ryo-Ohki will be back with the supplies soon," Ayeka said concernedly. "She is quite brave to risk herself thus. I never thought I would say that of her, but I do want her to return safely."

Yosho nodded in agreement.

* * *

At Nagi's mental signal, Ken-Ohki looked up from the market stall at which he was browsing, and he smiled. That was Ryo-Ohki there, in an adult humanoid form, he was sure of it, and she was buying supplies for the fugitives, as they had suspected. It had taken them precious time, figuring out how the fugitives had managed to keep themselves fed, and then trying to guess where Ryo-Ohki would next take on supplies, but they finally had a lead on her. As they had arranged, now that Ryo-Ohki had been spotted here, Nagi would guard Ken-Ohki's back while he followed her. They were actually hoping it wouldn't come to a fight. Ryo-Ohki might unwittingly lead them to the rest of the fugitives.

Ken-Ohki looked up at the skies, not sure what signs would presage the onset of the tornados he had seen advised in the day's weather forecast. He wasn't really sure why a world so close to the heart of the empire didn't have weather control.

He started as a loud noise began to blare. People around him started similarly, then began to move into buildings and homes. Ken-Ohki realized it must be some sort of warning. Probably it was for tornadoes. Ryo-Ohki also seemed to have noticed it - she was looking about nervously. Ken-Ohki snarled inside of his head. With streets clearing and her more nervous, he might be spotted, and then they might lose her when she fled.

Then all other thoughts were driven out of his head by an incredibly loud roar of wind. Leaves were blowing around him, and the skies were dark with clouds. Looking back at his quarry, Ken-Ohki saw that she had apparently decided to seek shelter, as she was entering a nearby public building. It seemed to be some sort of transportation hub.

Impossibly, the roar was growing louder. Ken-Ohki hurried inside the building as well. It wouldn't matter too much if she saw him now, and it wouldn't matter at all if he were dead. He was relieved to hear inside his mind that Nagi had taken shelter nearby.

Inside the public area Ken-Ohki had entered, there was a pandemonium. Apparently this was some sort of major transportation hub, and all sorts of people were arriving and leaving - or trying to. The crowds were jostling each other in ways that seemed almost random. There were some local officials trying to take control, but they were few and too terrified.

There was a crash behind Ken-Ohki, and a great tree branch flew like a javelin only an arms-length from him, whistling and crashing to the floor. He looked back to see a broken window, and the tree which had lost the limb soaring down the street. Ken-Ohki began to run towards the crowd, shouting something like, "Get back!"

A screeching sound above him had him instantly on guard, energy sabers formed in his hands, but there was no foe. There was only the roof being peeled back and shorn away. A great black funnel was now visible, only a building or so away - and coming closer. Ken-Ohki tried to run further into the building, but the mob was blocking him - apparently there simply was not enough room for everyone to get to shelter. Not that there was much shelter, when buildings themselves did not remain intact.

Ken-Ohki saw a great piece of debris being hurled towards the crowds. Not wanting to be hit by it himself, he leapt and kicked it aside. As he fell to earth, however, he saw another piece of debris heading for the crowds. He couldn't stop it in time. It was small, but far from him, and traveling with great speed. It didn't matter how skilled he was, there was simply no time to reach it.

It wasn't fair.

There was a crashing sound, and a great scream. As he landed, he curled into a ball and lay on the floor. The howling wind seemed to move all air, even all space before him, and he curled tighter. In another moment, he realized the cyclone had swept on, farther down the street by the sound of it, but still receding, until suddenly it was no more.

Ken-Ohki stood slowly, then turned to look behind him, at where the small, unstoppable debris must've hit, morbidly interested in seeing how much damage had been caused by another senseless tragedy, another horrible act of violence, like many he had seen over the centuries, but been unable to prevent.

A woman lay spreadeagled over a child, trying to protect him from the debris, which had crashed upon her back. Ken-Ohki swallowed, no child should have to see that - but then, he recognized who it was, moments before she shook off the debris and arose. It was Ryo-Ohki.

The child's true mother was only inches away, shielding another of her children with her body, but with an arm outstretched, grasping the hand of the child Ryo-Ohki was shielding.

As Ken-Ohki watched, Ryo-Ohki looked about and then stood unsteadily. The child's mother, tears in her eyes, swept all of her children and Ryo-Ohki into a fierce embrace, weeping, loudly expressing her relief and fears in incoherent terms, overwhelmed by her emotions. Ryo-Ohki returned the embrace, at first awkwardly, but apparently with true sympathy. It seemed Ken-Ohki had either been forgotten, or never detected in the first place.

He swallowed. This was ridiculous. Surely it had been some instinct of Ryo-Ohki's to shield that child, and nothing more. It said nothing of her true character.

Or did it? Wouldn't her instinct in a time like that show what sort of a person she truly was?

Then it had to be an accident. She might've simply gotten bowled over by high winds or debris. Covering the child like that had simply been serendipity.

He wasn't sure he believed that. He didn't know what he believed.

After some minutes, Ryo-Ohki said something, and disentangled from the family. She and the child talked a moment. Ryo-Ohki started to turn to go, but the mother hugged her again, and they exchanged more words. Ryo-Ohki turned, to walk out of the building and resume her journey.

She and Ken-Ohki's eyes met for the first time that day. Ken-Ohki saw surprise, fear, and defiance. He braced himself. If she chose to fight now, he'd match it, out of sheer determination. She matched his stance. Her eyes moved nervously toward the family she had saved, and she took a step forward. Surely she wasn't trying to take the fight further from them? She had never been concerned about that before - but then, that had been seven centuries ago, when her cabbit eyes glowed green.

The child she had saved ran up. It appeared to be male. "You aren't going to hurt her, are you?" he asked, concerned.

Ken-Ohki looked down at the child, back up at Ryo-Ohki for a long moment, then back down at the child. "No," he said slowly. "I was mistaken."

He turned on his heel and walked quickly out of the building. He had to get out of here. Nagi was similarly silent in his mind as they rendezvoused. Still, they were both looking at the destruction around them, and the people around them - some stunned, some trying to do something to make it better. The two of them stopped and looked at each other. Their minds and glances admitted that they didn't have anywhere to go for a time, having no idea what they would do now that they could not continue the pursuit in good conscience.

They turned back towards the worst of the destruction. As was natural for the bounty hunter pair, they gravitated towards the uniformed policemen and rescue workers who were arriving, and thew themselves into assisting them, without much explanation or introduction. This provided many hours of good, mind-numbing manual labor, so that neither Ken-Ohki nor Nagi would have to think about seven centuries of having been mistaken.

* * *

Two days after first accessing the Wings consciously, Tenchi was able to create Wings fairly easily, and make the armor, but had been unable to make the armor and the sword at the same time. The armor, however, stayed in place until he was done with it - he never quite noticed when it was gone, but it hadn't yet left when he needed it. He wondered what would happen if he tried again to make the armor and sword together today. Hopefully not another scan by Washu - she'd done at least three of those already.

He looked around at the others in the gym at the start of practice. Ryo-Ohki was there in cabbit form again - she had been fairly quiet ever since revealing the extraordinary actions of Ken-Ohki on her last trip out. Mihoshi was there, looking eager and excited, as she had been all the past few days. Ryoko was looking about with the feral light in her eyes that tended to appear before and during their sparring. Ayeka was determined, but now and then she appeared concerned. She'd been looking more and more like that, lately.

Tenchi took a deep breath. He announced, "I'm going to try it again." No one needed to ask what he was going to try. Before him appeared the Light-Hawk Wings, and faster than before, they flowed over his body, leaving him coated in the armor. He created another set of Wings, and slowly formed them into the enormous sword, and this time his armor remained. Tenchi stared at the sword, then at his armor, hardly able to believe that he had finally reached this point. He looked around, seeing elated faces, hearing jubilant laughter and Ryo-Ohki's merry meows. Tenchi performed a few of the moves from the first swordplay lesson that Grandpa had ever taught him. He grinned broadly.

"OK, now, how do I turn it off?" Tenchi asked.

The room was silent.

* * *

Nagi and Ken-Ohki were walking through an open field, having decided to hike since there were still delays with transportation back to the spaceport. Ken-Ohki, of course, could have reformed into a spaceship at any time, but both of them felt the need to perform some physical activity still. Besides, they had no idea where they were going to go next.

Ken-Ohki knew Nagi needed to rest, he knew he needed to rest, but he didn't know what to do now. It hurt so badly, it made him so angry at himself, realizing that he had been mistaken all of this time about Ryo-Ohki and Ryoko. He was so angry he actually that his mental link with Nagi wasn't enough, he balled his fists and shouted at the skies above them.

Nagi grabbed him by the shoulders and shouted, "Ken-Ohki, don't you do this to me!"

He looked at her, astonished to see her crying. He almost couldn't remember the last time he had seen her cry. She continued, "If you go to pieces, what will I do? I made just the same mistakes. Who will help me put myself back together if you fall apart?"

The cabbit in humanoid form clasped her shoulders as tightly as hers. For the first time in his life, he was able to shed tears.

* * *

Next Chapter

Tenchi and the others stand before the audience on a stage. "We're looking forward to next year," Tenchi says, "since we've got some really great stuff coming. However, we wanted to be sure and thank you for reading all that you have this year. It's been very encouraging." They all bow.

"The next chapter is 'No Need For The Ancient Guardians'," Tenchi informs the audience. "The next chapter will not be until after the new year, on Saturday, January 19, 2013, assuming that Dragonwiles is still alive. Thank you for your interest, and we invite you to join us as the story continues next year!"

* * *

Continuity With Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes.

"Although this chapter does involve a weather disaster, it was not intended to be any sort of analysis of Hurricane Sandy. Actually, it was more consciously inspired by a Weather Channel production about people who survived a tornado. Any errors in facts about tornadoes are my own.

"This chapter doesn't occur in the Tenchi Universe arc, once again. Nor does it occur in the Tenchi OVA.

"As far as I know, Tenchi never learns to consciously access the Wings - unless that is somehow what he is supposed to be doing in the fight with Kagato. But since he didn't know he had that power before then, and possibly didn't even have it before then, it seems unlikely. I suppose it may not be strictly necessary for Tenchi to learn how to consciously control the Wings to face what comes, but I thought that it made sense that he would try to.

"Also, Tenchi's method for consciously controlling the Wings is not canon, at least not as far as I know. In the OVA, Ayeka does teach him (evidently within minutes) how to make a Juraian space tree manifest the Wings. It just occurred to me one day that Tenchi might be able to access his own Wings in the same manner. This may be totally wrong.

"Further, Ken-Ohki and Nagi's decision to no longer pursue Ryo-Ohki and Ryoko was achieved in this chapter, very, very differently from how it was done in Tenchi Universe. In Tenchi Universe, Ken-Ohki and Ryo-Ohki fight at first, but give up as soon as Sasami says not to. (My memory of this is fading, so I may be wrong or missing important details.) Here I made it rather more difficult for them to let go of the past - my version of the past, which isn't entirely canon since I included Ken-Ohki into the mostly-OVA backstory I made, and filled in some details.

"Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!"


	61. No Need For the Ancient Guardians

Chapter 61: No Need For the Ancient Guardians

The robotic logs Azaka and Kamadaki float in the sound studio control room and announce in unison, "We are Azaka and Kamadaki!"

Azaka explains, "Once again, Dragonwiles has chosen us to be the DJs for a chapter. And that chapter is this one!"

Kamadaki continues, "Our song selection this time is 'Down to Nowhere', a song from the soundtrack of '.hack/SIGN'. Dragonwiles did ask us to note that he does not own either the song or the series '.hack/SIGN'."

"I doubt anyone actually thinks that he does," Azaka muses aloud.

Kamadaki concurs, "Agreed, but he seems to feel the need to say it, so we'll just follow his lead."

They toss a CD into the air with a prong on a tubular extension, and burn it in mid-air with their lasers. They catch it and put it into the studio's CD player. The mournful song, with a possibility of bright hope, begins to play.

* * *

Ayeka had realized fairly quickly that the answer to Tenchi's question, of how to turn off the Light-Hawk Wings, was in fact the answer to the question of how to turn off Light-Hawk Wings on a Juraian space tree. Naturally she had not taught this to him before, when he battled Kagato, because there was little time then. She taught the method quickly to Tenchi. It did indeed prove to be the method by which he could voluntarily de-activate the Wings.

He brought them forth, then dispelled them again, then created the armor and sword simultaneously, dispelled them, and created them again. Tenchi stared at the sword a moment - it seemed like a long time ago that he had been fascinated by the personal "lightsaber" he wielded in the sword Tenchi. Now he had a second, even more personal lightsaber in his posession, and one that he had finally mastered.

Sasami poked her head in the gym and asked, "Hey, are you guys almost done yet? Lunch will be ready pretty soon!" She looked over at Tenchi and stopped in astonishment. "You did it?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Ryoko exclaimed.

"He has indeed," Ayeka told her sister.

"That's wonderful! I'd better add something to this meal, to make it special!" Sasami exclaimed, and rushed back to the kitchen. Ryo-Ohki bounded after her, probably to suggest carrots.

Washu appeared in the doorway shortly thereafter. "Well, Tenchi, since you have managed to finally master those tricky wings, I finally have a chance to get some really good data."

"Oh no," Tenchi muttered. He wasn't, apparently, quite invulnerable yet.

* * *

At lunch, Yosho announced, "If Ryo-Ohki and Ryoko are agreeable, I intend to awaken the legendary knights of Jurai, Azaka and Kamadaki, and simultaneously make arrangements for our entrance into planet Jurai's security cordon. Naturally, I shall need Ryo-Ohki's help for a stealthy entry to a world where our ships would likely be recognized."

"Great, more Juraians," Ryoko sighed.

Ayeka asked pointedly, "I know you don't have it in you to be polite, so perhaps you could simply refrain from speaking when we meet them?"

"Whatever," Ryoko said dismissively.

"I realize you may not appreciate Juraians, but we do need allies in this situation, and the great knights of legend are some of the most respected and powerful warriors of all time!" Ayeka insisted.

"Look, are you sure this is such a great idea?" Ryoko asked, actually looking Ayeka in the eye.

"What do you mean by that?" Ayeka asked in turn, confused and still irritated.

Ryoko shrugged as she inquired, "What exactly makes you think that they'll be any friendlier to us than the other Juraians we have met?"

"Most of our pursuers have been misguided or put in difficult positions!" Ayeka insisted.

"I dunno, but yeah, plenty probably were. So what makes you think that these two won't feel the same?"

"Why, we shall explain the situation to them properly! They will most definitely uphold our cause when they hear the truth!" Ayeka said, feeling this was obvious.

Ryoko frowned, "That figures. So if the bad guys wake them up before we do, they'll fill their heads with lies, and we'll have two more people after us."

Yosho stirred, and the two turned to him. "It is a possibility, but a remote one. Why would Lord Oda want to introduce a new variable when he has the empire almost entirely under his control? A man who has so dishonored himself would be rightly concerned about those two realizing the truth."

"Indeed," Ayeka agreed.

"Oh, why not, then," Ryoko shrugged. "Playing it safe isn't any fun, anyways."

* * *

Ryo-Ohki accordingly smuggled Yosho onto the planet where the guardians rested and many other people lived and worked. She followed him in humanoid form at a distance as he entered the city, then the city center, and then entered a tavern. She stayed outside, but in the general area, just in case she was needed, and tried to be inconspicuous.

After Yosho had a drink and some conversation with the bartender and some of the local patrons, he was invited to a game of Go, which he accepted. They moved to a table, where his challenger sat across from him and the other locals crowded around, following the competition with great interest.

The game progressed for some time, when Yosho's opponent remarked, "As enjoyable as these games are, they do abstract things quite a bit, don't you think?"

Yosho placed a stone precisely and affirmed, "They most definitely do. Why, even the limitation of the number of opponents is an abstraction. It's common to many cultures, but real life is rarely so calm."

His opponent, considering his move, suggested, "I take your point, but that may be more of a simplification than an abstraction. Or perhaps an attempt at fairness. After all, it would not be enjoyable to see oneself surrounded by enemies, all pursuing your destruction." He placed his stone.

Nodding, Yosho allowed, "It would hardly be pleasant. But of course, in such a situation, it could also be possible to find allies." He placed his own stone and noted, "It is possible that victory could still be achieved, even when seemingly outmatched."

"True enough," the opponent grunted. He then remembered himself and said more eloquently, "Besides which, it's also possible for someone hemmed in to have allies he doesn't even know about."

Yosho blinked at him, but before he could say anything, his opponent motioned briefly and stated, "I concede."

"An enjoyable game," Yosho said, dipping his head.

"Indeed, we should do this more often," his opponent agreed. "Hopefully we'll have another chance on your return." He looked up from the board into Yosho's eyes. "For now, we are at your disposal, and have a message, when you are ready."

"I am ready now," Yosho said.

"Further allies have already been found, and cunningly placed," the erstwhile opponent continued. He pointed at the pattern of stones on the board and declared, "I believe you can determine the rendezvous point from the patterns here."

Yosho smiled and said, "That is unlooked for good news. The problem then becomes one of making that rendezvous."

He was reassured, "We have some ideas for how you can do so."

Yosho put a finger to his chin and tapped a moment. "There is one further favor I need to ask of you," he finally said. "I need to reach the place where the ancient guardians slumber."

Some gasped, while others leaned back. Yosho's former opponent said in surprise, "You believe the situation is that serious?"

"I do," Yosho said firmly. "There has never been a coup or rebellion in our history that has so thoroughly taken power away from the former regime. It happened with significant strength, and significant treachery. We simply must have every ally possible to counter it. Further, this usurpation has put Jurai's future in a perilous state. If so great a usurpation goes uncorrected, the Empire may endure, but only as an wicked parody of itself. Our glory will be lost."

There was a general nodding, and Yosho's opponent agreed, "Their stated wish was to aid Jurai when next it faced great need. When will you be going?"

* * *

Yosho rejoined Ryo-Ohki and they returned together to Yagami and Yukinojo, where Yosho unfolded the plans to the others.

"Soon, we will be attempting to go beyond Jurai's security cordon," Yosho explained. "As this would be inadvisable in our current vessels, we will be leaving them here and smuggle ourselves aboard the space trees of our allies."

"We're leaving Yukinojo?" Mihoshi sniffed, on her way to bawling. Tenchi also looked shocked.

"I'm afraid we must," Yosho said. "However, it is at this point that we must clearly determine who is and is not coming as well."

"I'm coming!" Washu said, springing up with a hand in the air.

"So I understand," Yosho said, pushing at his glasses. He turned to Sasami and asked her, "Sasami, can I ask a great favor of you?"

Sasami asked, stricken, "You don't want me to come? But it's not that much safer here, so near the heart of civilization!"

"I intend to send you far from here, though you are right; for us, all places are still unsafe," Yosho countered. "It is at least safer than carrying you into battle. Not only battle, but a terrible, brutal civil war. We'll be fighting our own people. I know your gentle heart could not bear the sight."

"No, but I don't know if I can wait for all of you to come back," Sasami said tremulously.

"That's why I am asking a great favor of you," Yosho said tenderly. "Wait bravely for us. And if the worst should happen, build a new life for yourself and whatever people can join you."

Kiyone stepped forward. "If it's agreeable to everyone, she won't wait alone. I'll stay with her."

"You're not going with us?" Mihoshi squeaked. It was clearly not agreeable to her.

"Someone needs to watch and pilot Yagami and Yukinojo," Kiyone pointed out. "We wouldn't want them getting captured or stolen or broken. I was starting to think that was the place I could best be useful; I just didn't know how I'd fight the boredom. Sasami, I need your company. I'm serious."

"I think I know what you mean - I hate being alone," Sasami agreed, swallowing hard. "If this is what's best, then I'll be your companion in Mihoshi's place."

Mihoshi bawled, "I guess I'm grateful, Sasami, but I'm still so sad Kiyone and I won't be together again!"

"It's not like either of us is dead yet," Kiyone said, clearly fighting down irritation. She stepped closer to Mihoshi. "I should've told you earlier I was thinking this way," Kiyone admitted. "But I guess I didn't want this moment to come, either."

"Kiyone!" Mihoshi wailed, drawing her friend into a teary hug. Kiyone exclaimed in pain, causing Mihoshi to lighten the pressure, and Kiyone recovered enough to return the embrace. "If something happens," Kiyone whispered to her, before she started to cry herself, "I wanted you to know that I've always valued our friendship, even if you are crazy."

"You too," sniffled Mihoshi.

Nobuyuki stood up. "As great as it's been being with all of you," he said to the gathering, "I should be a responsible man and admit I haven't got enough strength for the fight coming up. The best thing for everyone would be for me to do my part looking after Kiyone and Sasami."

Tenchi looked around the scene, feeling lost and alone though there were people all around him. Here he'd just gotten used to where he was, and now he was going to gather together his (very few) things and move onto another ship, where he'd encounter new people, and leave behind some of the most precious people he knew.

Ryoko said to Yosho, "That's it, then. There's no getting rid of anyone else."

"There is no getting rid of anyone here!" Ayeka said sharply. "We are defending our sister!"

"It was just a figure of speech," Ryoko said, for once, actually seeming entirely serious. "There's no disagreement here."

"Very well," Ayeka acknowledged, nodding fiercely.

Yosho announced, "We'll need to rendezvous very soon, so everyone get ready now."

As the group dispersed, Washu called to Yosho and Kiyone, asking if she could discuss the flight plans. They proceeded to the bridge while the others made their preparations.

When everything and everyone was gathered together, Yosho bowed deeply in thanks to Sasami, and she returned it. They exchanged some words. Next, Ayeka and Sasami embraced tightly.

Tenchi walked over to his father. Nobuyuki grinned nervously and said, "You know, I'm real proud of you, Tenchi. I knew you'd be great, but I never dreamed any of this stuff - spaceships and cute aliens and all this derring-do. Or all of this sadness and death, either," he said, slowing down. "You're a real action hero, better than the ones in my manga. I just never imagined that when the time came that we needed to get things done, that I wouldn't be able to help." He tried to repair his grin, but it couldn't hide his sadness.

His son shook his head. "Dad," Tenchi insisted, "I saw what happened in the past, at Tokyo Tower. If you hadn't protected Mom back then, I don't think any of this would've been possible. You protected the woman you loved, Dad. You are a hero. I'm proud of you."

Nobuyuki threw his arms around Tenchi as tears escaped him. "I love you, son," he said hoarsely.

"I love you too, Dad," Tenchi replied as he hugged back, feeling heartache.

Mihoshi and Kiyone talked about final details of their ships, and saluted each other after Mihoshi extracted a promise from Kiyone to look after Yukinojo. Ryoko threw in a jaunty salute to Kiyone and told her good luck. Kiyone thanked her, not exactly sure how to take it. Tenchi told her, "This is very brave of you."

"All part of the job," Kiyone told him, "but I appreciate it, coming from someone as brave as you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," he replied, then walked up to Sasami.

Yosho and Ayeka's farewell to Kiyone and Nobuyuki was incredibly astonishing. They bowed low to them. They hurriedly bowed back as Ayeka said, "We are in your debt for looking after our sister."

"You're welcome," Kiyone said nervously, "and I'll do my very best, Your Majesties, even though I can't do much. I just knew I'd only be a burden in the battle ahead. If only I could do even this small part better."

Ayeka told her, "You have been a friend to our family, even when so many are against us. We will never forget it." Her eyes were moist.

Yosho added softly, "Kiyone, you have our gratitude."

"It's more than enough, Your Majesties," Kiyone replied, touched.

Ayeka then turned to face Nobuyuki more directly, and said, "Mr. Masaki, we are grateful to you as well. We know you will take good care of our sister."

"I'll do my best," Nobuyuki told her seriously. He turned to Yosho and said, "Dad, it's been great getting to know you. Ever since I met Achika, I've always been lucky enough to have you as a friend."

"Achika met a wonderful man that I am proud to call a friend, too," Yosho responded. They bowed, smiling.

Tenchi, who like most of the others, had been distracted by Yosho and Ayeka's farewell to Kiyone, turned back to Sasami. "It's going to be very different without you there," he told her.

"Be careful, okay?" she asked.

"We'll do our best," Tenchi assured her. "Why don't you all have a good dinner tonight, okay?"

Sasami nodded in acknowledgement.

Ryo-Ohki, in cabbit form, hopped into Sasami's arms and mewled sadly. Sasami sniffed and rubbed her head, then hugged her fiercely. Ryo-Ohki returned it.

Ryoko held out a hand after a decent interval, and Ryo-Ohki clambered onto it. "We'll be fine," Ryoko assured Sasami, and Sasami, trying to be brave, replied, "You will be, I'm sure."

Nodding, Ryoko looked down at Ryo-Ohki. This prompted her to remember aloud, "Hey, Yosho, weren't you and Ryo-Ohki going to meet some ancient warriors or something?"

Yosho responded, "Ayeka and I will pick them up when we return to the planet. Care to join us?"

"Oh, no, I'll meet 'em soon enough," Ryoko said with conviction.

With that, Yosho signaled the space tree they would be traveling on, and they were teleported aboard.

* * *

Ayeka and Yosho trudged up the mountain path, following their guide, Yosho's erstwhile Go opponent. They wore heavy clothes, including hats and scarves, against the threatening cold wind and snow, and, less conspicuously, against the threatening eyes of others. There were no others to be seen at this point, however. They were headed towards the place where the guardians rested, but their guide informed them it was the off-season. "In fact," he said, "it's a good thing that you came when you did - soon we'll have to shut down the area because of the snowfall."

Ayeka tramped on through the snow for a few paces before realizing the cleverness of it. Of course, if any of the usual school field trips or researchers came along and noticed the guardians absent, word would get out. Closure of the paths around the usual time of year would neatly prevent the guardians from being missed.

"Are you prepared for what we discussed, Ayeka?" Yosho asked.

"I believe so, brother," Ayeka answered. "I will do my duty. I should be happy, but, this still pains me more than I expect."

"I know I am asking you to make a sacrifice, but I am certain that it will have a good effect," Yosho told her sympathetically.

"My thanks, but please do not worry about me," Ayeka said softly.

They were at the clearing in the woods that Ayeka remembered from her visits with Yosho and Sasami and her parents, long ago. Two great trees stood at the end of the clearing, and in hollows in their trunks were two skeletal figures, the guardians. Their bodies were protected from much of the outside world by the trunks and the stasis fields generated by their trees. The clothes of the guardians had fared rather better than they themselves, calling to mind lordly fashion of many years ago. Each of the guardians were clutching a single space tree key in a skeletal hand. Ayeka remembered for a moment some of the powerful foes they had fought with those keys' blades.

Then she said commandingly, "Azaka, Kamadaki."

Her two robots, named after the guardians and given simulations of their personalities, appeared beside her. "Yes, ma'am," they replied.

"Interface with the guardians' space trees, and determine how much energy is required to revive them," Ayeka instructed.

"Yes, ma'am," they said promptly. Each seated itself on a root, Azaka on a root of the tree sheltering his namesake, and Kamadaki on a root of the tree sheltering his.

"Ma'am," Azaka the robot reported concernedly, "the trees report a great deal of energy would be required to reconstitute the guardians' bodies and revive them."

Kamadaki continued, "We cannot supply that amount of energy without completely draining our power reserves."

Ayeka ordered, "Then do so. Supply all the energy that is required. And for centuries of your faithul service, I, Ayeka Masaki Jurai, Princess of Jurai, thank you." Teardrops began to course icy paths down her cheeks.

"It has been an honor serving you, ma'am," Azaka told her kindly.

"And a pleasure as well, ma'am," Kamadaki confirmed.

She tried her hardest to watch what happened next, to watch the lights playing along the original guardian's bodies, as the light from her guardians' lenses faded, but she had to keep wiping away the tears from her eyes. "Please forgive my childishness," Ayeka said aloud, as she continued trying to quickly wipe away the tears. Then, in another moment, she saw that the lights had gone, and that the two live guardians were clambering out of the hollows. They were moving quickly, as though they had not even been asleep all these years. Her guardians had done their very best for them, as ever they had executed their duties.

Their guide stepped forward, between the two robot guardians, then slightly beyond them. The two living guardians stood and looked at him. The guide bowed low and said, "My lords, it has been many millennia since you went to sleep. You have been awakened by their Highnesses, behind me, Prince Yosho on the right, and Princess Ayeka on the left. I am one of many, who have through generations helped your trees maintain this area, and educated our people about your deeds and wishes."

Azaka and Kamadaki bowed low, and Yosho and Ayeka returned it.

"We thank you all, and your forbears, for watching over us during our sleep," Azaka told the guide.

"What deed do your Hignesses require?" Kamadaki inquired.

The guide bowed to Yosho, who bowed slightly in return, then told the knights, "Our parents are missing, presumed dead, and in the confusion, the usurper Oda has cheated my sister Ayeka of her rightful claim to the throne. Through quick action, through the treachery of highly trusted knights, and fear, he has wrested nearly all the kingdom from her in a matter of days. We need your aid to restore justice, and the rightful heir to her throne."

"My sympathies, your Highnesses," Kamadaki said in consolation.

"We shall be honored to aid you, your Majesties," Azaka said firmly.

"Then I recommend we depart at once," Yosho said.

"Of course," Kamadaki agreed. He turned to the guide and said, "We thank you and your brethren and forebears for your sanctuary." Both he and Azaka bowed, and the guide bowed, replying, "We shall treasure your words."

Azaka and Kamadaki next turned to their trees. Grasping their space keys, they murmured appreciation, and the trees responded in the glowing of the keys.

As Azaka and Kamadaki turned back to face Yosho, Ayeka, and the guide, they paused for one last expression of gratitude. Kamadaki rested a hand on his robotic counterpart, and Azaka on his. "Thank you for acting in our stead these many centuries," Kamadaki began. Azaka finished, "We shall honor your striving by our devotion, as well." Ayeka bowed to them, unable to speak.

The guardians finally joined Yosho, Ayeka, and the guide. Yosho and Ayeka bowed to the guide, saying, "Our deepest gratitude."

"I should be thanking you, for this chance of a lifetime," the guide replied as he bowed.

When they straightened, the guide used his space tree key to contact their allies in the space tree where Tenchi and the others awaited. The space tree teleported Yosho, Ayeka, and the fleshly Azaka and Kamadaki aboard. The guide, still on the planet, walked briskly down the path to help their other allies close down the park.

* * *

In one of the buildings in the space tree's massive interior, Tenchi and the others were introduced to the guardians of Jurai.

They had begun with Tenchi - "My lord Tenchi," Ayeka had said properly, "these are Azaka and Kamadaki, legendary knights of Jurai." Seeing that the guardians had reacted to Tenchi's name, she added, "Lord Tenchi is named after the master key."

"How very singular," Kamadaki remarked, then remembered himself and added, "Excuse me, my lord. We are pleased to meet you." Azaka added, "Most pleased, my lord," and they bowed to Tenchi, and he to them, Tenchi saying, "Nice to meet you."

When it came Mihoshi's time to be introduced, Azaka and Kamadaki actually snarled, and both reached to grasp their space tree keys. "A Kuramitsu?" Azaka growled. Kamadaki inquired tightly, "Your Highness, what is the meaning of this?"

Mihoshi asked uncomprehendingly, "What, what is it? What's wrong with a Kuramitsu?" Ryoko began to snicker while Ayeka said sternly, "Azaka, Kamadaki, much time has passed since you slept, and much has changed. In your time, the Kuramitsu clan was an enemy of Jurai; now it is one of Jurai's staunchest allies."

Kamadaki's face contorted as he asked dangerously, "Your ladyship would not dream of jesting with us about this matter?"

"Not for a moment," Ayeka said unwaveringly.

Mihoshi wailed, "Yeah, believe me, we're all friends now! Misao and Grandpa and I got to take rides on space trees! We're all friends!" She began to cry.

"Oh, this is great," Ryoko chortled, almost in hysterics, "the space pirate gets off easy, and the police officer is under suspicion!"

Azaka wheeled on her, shouting, "A brigand!" He almost actually drew his sword before remembering himself.

Advancing upon the guardians with fiery eyes, Ayeka declared, "My brother and I can testify that she has been manipulated, and that she has now fully reformed. Moreover, she has been constant to us through many other dangers, as has Officer Mihoshi Kuramitsu. Indeed, because of the friendship and affinity the Kuramitsus have shown my father, at this moment, Officer Mihoshi's brother and grandfather and other kin languish in prison, and Officer Mihoshi is hunted by her fellow officers of the law."

Azaka and Kamadaki were breathing raggedly, but they bowed low, first to Ayeka and Yosho, then to Tenchi, then to Mihoshi and Ryoko. When they had regained some measure of control, Azaka said in a choked voice, "Our deepest apologies to you all for this unseemliness."

Kamadaki added, "Please forgive our discourtesy. Forgotten grudges are for us only seconds old; it feels as though no time has passed, and we only just stepped into our space trees to begin our hibernation."

Yosho said firmly, "We shall show you the same understanding that you show to us."

The guardians bowed again, saying, "You are most gracious, lords and ladies."

While they bowed, Yosho caught Ryoko's eye. She rolled her eyes, but nodded. Washu sighed in relief, followed quickly by Tenchi.

The group managed to talk civilly together after that, probably mostly because they were discussing plans for the future, and catching the guardians up on current events. Eventually, they started to disperse to the sleeping quarters their hosts had assigned them in various buildings located throughout the space tree's vast interior. As Tenchi left, he overheard Azaka say to Kamadaki, "We have awoken into a mad future."

"A mad, mad, mad one," Kamadaki agreed.

* * *

Next Chapter

Ryoko addresses the audience with the words, "Now we've got more Juraians aboard. At least these Juraians actually want to do some work to save their empire, so I haven't got a problem with it."

Ayeka restrains herself from comment with great effort, and simply announces, "The next chapter is 'No Need for Checkpionts'. Dragonwiles anticipates that it will take him at least a month and a half, possibly more to write it."

"So," Ryoko concludes, "we hope you enjoyed this first entry of 2013! Until next time!"

"Until we meet again," Ayeka says as she and Ryoko bow.

* * *

Continuity With Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes.

"Azaka and Kamadaki's remarks are inspired by the title of 'It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, World.' I may have missed a few 'Mad's in there, so I clearly do not own it.

"Similarly, the idea of Tenchi calling the swords lightsabers is one I made up in an early chapter. I don't own lightsabers or 'Star Wars'.

"As you may recall from many chapters ago, I decided that Azaka and Kamadaki (the robots) had personality simulations of the original Juraians. I'm not sure how similar the creators of the 'Tenchi Universe' intended the robots and the Juraians to be.

"I seem to recall hearing or reading somewhere that the Kuramitsu family was once an enemy of Jurai, but that the situation later changed. It's always made sense to me, given that the Kuramitsu are supposed to be rich and powerful, so the rich and powerful Juraians would be natural rivals. I'm not sure where in history Azaka and Kamadaki are supposed to be from, so I decided they'd be from a time when the Kuramitsu are still enemies.

"As you could probably tell, this chapter was based, loosely, on a 'Tenchi Universe' episode. About the only things which are the same, though, are the guardians being skeletal and then having flesh regrown, and the need to sacrifice Azaka and Kamadaki the robots in order to accomplish this. In the anime episode, as I recall, the Juraian guardians easily destroy pursuing Juraian spaceships after they awaken. I decided not to include that, because I think that should've made it too easy to reach Jurai and beat their opponents. Mine will not be nearly that powerful, though they will still be strong. And don't worry - mine aren't prejudiced, just still used to the old world.

"In the Universe series, I don't believe that Tenchi and his friends ever split up, and I wasn't sure I would ever do so here. However, the difficulties that Jurai's checkpoints present to well-known fugitive vessels, as well as a natural desire to keep Sasami and Nobuyuki out of battle, led me to believe this would be best. Don't worry - they've still got a part to play in this major arc!

"Also, in the Universe series, the planet the guardians were on was inside the checkpoints, and long-forgotten, but I prefer it being more well-known, and both a place of history as well as a place of everyday life. After all, some people today do live in cities that are centuries old. Once I conceived of it that way, the idea of a group of people who helped maintain the guardian's resting place and acting as guides to the historical site followed.

"Though base on the Universe episode, this chapter owes more than a little to 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and its theme of pai sho, and to 'Hikaru no Go'. I understand that the latter has a metaphor comparing go pieces or formations to stars, so I thought that making some sort of star chart of map out of one would be interesting. I want to make it obvious that I own neither series.

"Farewell until next time!"


	62. No Need for Checkpoints

Chapter 62: No Need for Checkpoints

Ryoko hovers in the air. "Hey, everyone, I've got a scene to do, so let's make this DJ part go quickly."

Ayeka says from her seat in the studio, "Perhaps you ought to actually rehearse them, so you might be more prepared."

"I'm talented enough to do improv," Ryoko disagrees. "Anyhow, today's theme song is 'B. T.' It's from the '.hack/SIGN' Original Soundtrack #1." She adds, speaking extremely quickly, "Naturally, Dragonwiles isn't saying he owns the song, the soundtrack, '.hack/SIGN', or 'Tenchi Muyo.' As we've already stated a million times!" She mashes a button and literally flies out of the room. The melancholy violin strains of the song begin to play.

* * *

Ayeka found Azaka and Kamadaki standing together the next morning, looking at one of the forests that was part of the space tree. They were staying on this tree until they reached the space tree where her uncle and cousin, head officials of the security cordon, waited.

Ayeka walked up to Azaka and Kamadaki and returned their bow. "I must apologize to you both," Ayeka said humbly. "So many times, I thought through what I would need to explain to you, how much is different between your time and this one, yet I did not do nearly enough. I take responsibility for what transpired yesterday."

"Please, your Majesty," Kamadaki insisted, "do not trouble yourself."

"It is all in the past now," Azaka assured her, "and, my lady, we shall put forth our own efforts to prevent a repetition of those circumstances."

Ayeka nodded, agreeing, "Thank you. May I then suggest another subject? I do not wish to pry, but your stories have inspired many. There are many things I would wish to ask you, but the greatest is what your reasons were when you determined to slay the Vandrusk of Arear. Many have opinions on this matter, but I longed to hear it from you, directly."

"Ah," Azaka said, "the Vandrusk. That was quite a time, wasn't it, Kamadaki?"

"Yes, I recall," Kamadaki nodded. "You had divers reservations about killing it."

"As did yourself!" Azaka insisted.

"Being too eager for more glory," Kamadaki said thoughtfully, "I prejudged the situation. You convinced me to think through our actions more carefully."

Azaka said to Ayeka, "Your Highness, in this very moment have I myself learned something about this matter, for I had not thought Kamadaki over eager for battle. Yet it was necessary in the end. True, the Juraians in the nearby village had broken their troth with the Vandrusk. Still, that was no excuse for its actions afterwards."

Kamadaki furthered, "We were sent to resolve the matter, fully authorized to offer reparations to the creature, yet it used the negotiations as a pretense for further rampages. Upon our refusal to accede to his unjustified claims, it set out to take what it desired by force."

"Our first duty was to protect our people," Azaka nodded. "We had hoped to restore the peace with the Vandrusk, but the villagers had destroyed that hope."

Kamadaki reminded him, "The Vandrusk was all too willing to maim that hope," and Azaka nodded.

"I thank you greatly," Ayeka said sincerely.

"You are most welcome, Highness," Kamadaki told her warmly.

"Did you have other questions, Your Majesty?" Azaka asked kindly.

"If only I had the time, I would have unnumbered questions," she laughed ruefully.

"So long as you have leisure, Your Highness, we are at your disposal," Kamadaki said encouragingly.

She nodded and accepted their offer.

* * *

Tenchi walked down a path in the guest compound of the space tree. He looked up to find Ryoko before him, and, seeing that they were alone, asked urgently, "Look, you aren't mad at the new Azaka and Kamadaki, right?"

"No," Ryoko told him with a smile, "I'm actually relieved. I do have a reputation to uphold, you know. They weren't responding at all until I dropped my hint!"

"Oh, no," Tenchi groaned.

"It just felt so weird having somebody in the room not fear me on the first meeting! Even you feared me when we first met, remember?" Ryoko teased.

Tenchi coaxed her, "Just behave around them, OK? You can, I know you can, I've seen you do it. Just don't start anything okay?"

"I won't start anything if they don't," Ryoko said, surprisingly agreeable. "They had nothing against me until I let them know what I used to be. Those two were prepared to accept me, and I could see them trying so adorably hard to accept me after they got the truth, so I'll accept them."

"Good," Tenchi agreed, off-balance. He'd expected to use more cajoling and to have to put up with more whining.

"As long as there are no swords in my back, I'm fine with them," Ryoko declared.

"Ryoko," Tenchi groaned.

"Just kidding," Ryoko snickered. Tenchi sighed. Ryoko looked at him strangely and said, "We don't have to do the original plan, you know."

"Huh?" Tenchi said.

"I know, sorry, different subject, but there might not be another chance," Ryoko told him. "Look, the original plan was to go in, guns blazing, or swords swinging, kill Oda and as few other people as we can, and the good guys win. Yay. Well, we made it, surprisingly, but the odds are even worse from this point on. We can still get out of this. We can still be honorable as we do, too. We did the best we could, but there's a good chance we'll kill way more people than you want us to, and apart from that, we'll probably all end up dead."

"We can do this, Ryoko," Tenchi insisted, hardly believing she was saying this now.

Ryoko had a deadly serious look in her eyes, however. "Imagine a fleetful of people only slightly less tough than the worst opponents you've had to face. Now imagine that fleetful of people is guarding a planetful of really tough people. That's what we're facing now. Even if we win, there's going to be dead bodies on both sides. So, we tried that plan, and it's not working. Let's go with my plan, back when we left Earth. Let's leave, let's go beyond the reach of the Juraian Empire, and start a new life."

"Ryoko, we're almost here!" Tenchi expostulated. "We can't do that now! Why, we'd retrace our steps through some of the most dangerous areas, where the 'really tough people' are in fleets hunting us! We've come this far, we have to go through with it!"

Astonishing Tenchi, Ryoko persisted in entirely sincere disagreement. "Don't Earth people have a saying like 'Don't throw good money after bad?' I've got to give everyone credit, and of course my little Ryo-Ohki's done an amazing job helping. We've made it safely. But past here, we almost certainly cannot be safe. We will get hurt, we can die. If we all go on from here, someone on our side will die, and I know that will hurt you."

Tenchi was shaking his head, but Ryoko said in a hard voice, "You know I watched centuries of Earth history from that cave Yosho holed me in, right? I've seen the expression on good little soldier boys' faces when they lose a friend on the battlefield for the first time. I hated everything back then, and I still felt sorry for them. What would I do if I saw that in your eyes?"

"You-" Tenchi stopped himself, seeing Ryoko starting to grow angry. He put up his hands and said, "Okay, you're serious. I really don't know why you're saying this now, but okay, you are. But I can't do it, Ryoko. And you know it can't work. Ayeka, Grandpa, Mihoshi, they can't just leave this alone. And what are we going to do about Kiyone and Sasami and Dad now that they're on their own?"

"At least they aren't flying into an enemy base," Ryoko noted. "They aren't exactly safe, but they're not going into obvious peril. We could catch up to them. But the others, no. I have my differences with Ayeka, but I do understand she can't walk away from this. Everyone's gotta do what they've gotta do - but there's no reason you and I have to do it with them. I'll give her credit - Ayeka only wants willing followers. If we go, she'll accept it."

"I can't abandon any of you," Tenchi said, feeling small and lost. "Ryoko, please stop."

"It wouldn't be abandoning because it was never your fight to begin with," Ryoko insisted. "I've watched you since you were a baby, Tenchi. I know you're not a Juraian. Oh, sure, you've got some amount of their blood, but in your heart you're human. All your life you've thought of yourself as one, and honestly, you have made yourself one in so many tiny decisions. You put down roots, Tenchi, and those roots are on Earth. Besides, your grandfather came to Earth just so he wouldn't be king. This was never your Empire to protect. To guilt you into an obligation to it would be wrong."

"Ryoko, I can't look away from this problem now that I've seen it," Tenchi insisted. "And even if you're right, I can't go back to Earth - they'll find us!"

"It'll be hard, but there are frontiers beyond Juraian reach," Ryoko told him. "But you shouldn't have to die for an empire you were never part of!"

"I'm not going to die, Ryoko," Tenchi pleaded.

"How do you know?" Ryoko insisted. "Your Wings are great, but you'll get tired eventually. You'll see the carnage, and you'll get weary of that, too. And even if you win, you'll feel hollow having to leave these people just when they need someone to lead them in rebuilding."

Tenchi hadn't thought of these things before, but was still unconvinced. Ryoko balled her fists, looked at the floor, then back at Tenchi and said, "There's another power you don't have despite your Wings, Tenchi. You can't stop your friends. You're too nice. I'm not. I'm a vicious space pirate. I could make you come with me, without killing you, or even hurting you. I could take you away, where no one would ever hunt you down or make you suffer."

He didn't feel fear - or at least, the fear was very different from the fear of battle. It was the fear of loss. Tenchi stared at her and said, "Ryoko, I have to do this. Won't you help us?"

Her face fell in pain and sorrow before she stalked away.

* * *

Some hours later, Ayeka spoke with her uncle Hayate and cousin Sagami aboard their space tree, saying, "Uncle, it is with great joy that I see you safe."

"And you, my dear niece and nephew," he replied, bowing to her and Yosho and Tenchi. He nodded to Mihoshi and Washu, who saluted and waved respectively. "Sasami is safe as well, I hear?"

"Indeed, uncle," Yosho replied.

"That is best. I wish we could have told her, but the Takebes are safe as well," her uncle informed them.

Ayeka gasped, "This is indeed unexpected good news."

"Yes, it was quite exciting," he nodded. "Lady Takebe and her father's space tree, and some friends of theirs, came through just before you did. I'm not sure what they were planning, but fortunately it was my battle group that they encountered on the border." He grinned broadly as he confided, "I asked them to lend their assistance within the security cordon."

Yosho began to chortle, and Ayeka asked in shock, "Uncle, you asked them to hunt for themselves?"

"I sent them to coordinates I'll show you in a moment, as reinforcements for the increased security Lord Oda is demanding," Hayate grinned. "But your cousin came up with the best part. We'll be covering your entry by telling them to wait for further reinforcements!"

"So we enter in search of ourselves? Most clever, cousin," Yosho chuckled again.

Sagami bowed and said, "Father is too generous. I'm just happy to do my part for you both."

Ayeka couldn't help a smile of her own, even though she was worried. Uncle was only in this position because he had an absolutely spotless reputation, and loyalty so strong that Oda, though he had ruthlessly locked away many, felt secure leaving him in place. Her uncle was risking much for them. Further, her uncle's actions was surely troubling his conscience. He and Sagami had probably had to forge several records to cover what they had done so far, let alone what they would do soon. She hoped it was not too great a burden for their souls.

Sagami's space tree key grew warm. He grasped it, and his brow furrowed in concern. "Father, Lord Oda has ordered me to join a patrol that will be entering the security cordon within the next few hours."

"He's changed the duty roster again?" their uncle asked, concerned. He then remembered his guests and explained reassuringly to Yosho and Ayeka, "It's happened before, with less notice than this - he simply likes to assert his control."

Still grasping his key, Sagami said with concern, "He has also sent the patrol leader early, for a surprise inspection of the ship. We need to hide our guests, and I had a place ready, but the patrol leader is already in range to detect teleportation."

"Couldn't we just walk to it?" Mihoshi asked, confused.

"That was the beauty of the idea," Sagami grinned ruefully. "There is no direct access to it. My space tree has hollowed out a cave near the engines and main reservoir. It would have enough air, heat, and water for you, while the engines' energy should mask your presence. Without a pathway to it, the patrol leader's inspection teams would have no reason to suspect it even exists. But I suppose we shall just have to hollow out a tunnel to it and take the risk."

"Wait, I've got a better idea," Washu said suddenly, and began to run out of the room.

"Won't the patrol leader detect emissions from that, too?" Yosho called after her.

"At least he won't be looking for these emissions!" she called back over her shoulder.

"What is she planning, Your Highnesses?" Hayate asked.

Yosho was about to admit he didn't know when Washu poked her head back in the doorway and urgently gestured for them to come.

They all followed her to their guest chambers, and to the only piece of luggage that Washu had brought all the way from Earth - her latest dimensional door. As she tapped commands into her phantasmal laptop, the door glowed, and she explained, "I'm pretty sure I've got the bugs worked out of this one. I just need the coordinates of the hole, and we can use this to get in there, without a trace. Or very little trace."

"Then we should go before the patrol leader comes," Yosho decided.

Sagami talked quietly with Washu, then said, "My space tree will signal you once we are near the Takebes. You should be able to use this contraption to board one of their space trees, and be much safer there."

"Our heartfelt thanks," Ayeka told him.

Washu placed the dimensional door flush against the wall and said, "All right, everyone through!" She opened the door carefully, revealing a dirt wall and ceiling, and a nearby stream. Tenchi and the others proceeded through it rapidly, while Hayate and Sagami saw them off.

* * *

Next Chapter

Hayate and Sagami stand on the stage together. "Father," Sagami comments, "I suppose we've been doing guard duty so long that we know how to defeat our own procedures!"

"Either that, or this isn't the first time this has happened," Hayate says mysteriously.

"Father?" Sagami asks, taken aback.

Hayate holds his expression a bit longer before guffawing, "Fooled you!"

Sagami shakes his head and smiles ruefully.

Hayate recovers himself and says, "Dragonwiles has asked us to announce the next chapter."

Sagami continues, "It's called, 'No Need For the Unexpected.' Look forward to it!"

Dragonwiles adds, "Thank you all for your patience in waiting for this chapter, which took me longer than usual to get ready. Some of this chapter's content that was not yet ready, I actually moved to the next chapter. I may try making the chapters as short as this one ended up being, or shorter, to get them ready sooner. Still, I expect that the next chapter will take me at least my minimum usual time - about a month and a half."

* * *

Continuity With Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes.

"I know of no canon being known as a Vandrusk of Arear - I just made it up on the spur of the moment, as something that might've taken place in Azaka and Kamadaki's lives.

"Sasami and Aykea have an uncle and cousin in the Universe arc who have some authority over the security cordon. The cousin is named Sagami but I don't recall the uncle's name, so I named him Hayate, after both a Hayate in 'Naruto' and a Hayate in 'Pretear.' (Of course I don't own any of those.) The actual episode in which they appear, and in which Tenchi and the others get through a checkpoint, is extremely, extremely different from this chapter, to the point where it bears little or no resemblance. I had been planning to make it more similar, but this is what I ended up with."


	63. No Need for the Unexpected

Chapter 63: No Need for the Unexpected

Nagi and Ken-Ohki, the latter in cabbit form, enter the room. "I'm Nagi, and this is Ken-Ohki," Nagi introduces herself. "We're the best bounty hunters in known space, but today Dragonwiles asked us to be the DJs for this chapter. He's not paying us, but it's a quick job, so we'll do it anyways." Ken-Ohki meows in agreement. Nagi continues, "The song for today is by, unsurprisingly, an Earthling band called 'Fireflight', and the song is 'Rise Above.' Dragonwiles would like us to inform you that he doesn't claim any ownership of this song." Ken-Ohki pushes the button, and the song's hopeful strains begin to play.

* * *

Washu, last of the group, emerged from the dimensional door, and immediately turned around and pried it off of the cave wall. She propped the door against her shoulder and braced herself against the wall, sighing in relief.

Mihoshi blinked and looked at the door inquisitively, asking aloud, "Wait, but, didn't we leave that in the room we started in?" As Washu turned to her, Mihoshi shrugged and said, "Never mind. If I think about this too much, my head'll explode!"

"Whatever works," Ryoko agreed.

Tenchi looked around, seeing that the cave wall was made of dirt, and the floor was of dirt, but the ceiling appeared to be rock. There was some sort of light in it that was pale and didn't generate much heat - when his eyes adjusted, he guessed that it was some kind of rock. A small stream was trickling by them, and Grandfather was kneeling and washing his face in it. Mihoshi plopped onto the floor with a sigh of relief. Azaka and Kamadaki paced to the edges of the cave to be sure it was safe, but returned and nodded reassuringly to Ayeka.

"So, now we wait?" Tenchi asked.

"Now we wait," Grandfather agreed.

The long wait while the patrol leader searched the space tree, and then while all of the patrols' trees were scanned at a checkpoint of the security cordon, was both nerve-wracking and boring. Their hidden hollow within the space tree was an excellent concealment, for no scans marked them as unusual, and they never even heard a guard.

Tenchi felt his stomach rumble after some time in the hole, and smiled nervously when he saw some heads turn to him. "Sorry about that," he said awkwardly, putting a hand behind his head. Mihoshi smiled at him. Ryoko shook her head and said, "We should've thought to bring some food." Ayeka pensively put her hand on her space tree key.

It was hard to judge time there, for the crystal never dimmed, but it was probably at least an hour or two later when Ayeka grasped her space tree key tightly, for it was warm. She said to the others, "It is time." She and Washu conferred about coordinates and exact timing while Washu set up the dimensional door against the wall and activated her phantasmal laptop. Then Washu opened the door cautiously, noticing that Azaka and Kamadaki were behind her, outwardly calm, but with hands resting on their space tree keys. The place beyond the door was sunny. Ayeka realized with quiet relief and Mihoshi with an expression of joy, that it was the interior of Lady Asahi Takebe's space tree indeed. Then they all rushed through.

Azaka and Kamadaki quickly took in the view around them, and, seeing that there were only friendly faces about, relaxed. The door stood incongruously upright in the midst of a clearing inside a forest of the space tree, until Washu picked it up and rested it against a nearby trunk.

"Princess Ayeka," Lord Nomori Takebe said, bowing, and his companions, Lady Asahi Takebe and Gohgei the Gagutian, bowed as well. Princess Ayeka returned the bow and said, "Lord and Lady Takebe, Lord Goghei, I am overwhelmed with joy to see you." She quickly introduced Azaka and Kamadaki to them, and made sure that they knew that Sasami was safe far from there.

"Your Highness," Lord Takebe said at length, "perhaps your royal uncle mentioned that we have friends with us, who have already helped us greatly."

"I was going to ask about that," Washu spoke up. "Who are they?"

Gohgei answered, "You know them already, Little Washu. But I ask that you not let the past blind you, for I assure you that they already have saved all of our lives."

"This is inspiring a lot of confidence," Ryoko said dryly.

Yume and the remaining Shimas stepped into view, Yume noting, "They're giving us too much credit. If they weren't made of tough stuff, we wouldn't have been able to do anything."

Mihoshi squeaked in surprise, and Tenchi blurted, "Huh?" Ayeka gasped, then said, "I did not think I would ever see a day when you called them friends, Lord Takebe."

"I used to think the same of him," Yume put in. "But life proved me wrong. Well, life, an old friend, and some serious fighting." She looked at Washu.

Washu peered at her guardedly, finally saying,"This is a surprise, but," she paused, then let out a breath and continued, "If you managed to convince the Takebes, I don't think there's anything more that I need to add. Except - that this is the most pleasant surprise I've had in the last few weeks."

Ryoko muttered, "Not that that's saying too much."

Tenchi still wasn't used to seeing the remaining Shimas and Yume as anything but menacing, so he was glad to hear that at least some of the others still had some difficulties.

* * *

Sagami, Ayeka and Sasami's cousin, yawned as the patrol leader's inspection team tore through his quarters on the next morning. Father, even in his most dutiful moods, would very rarely run such drills in the dead of night. There was one good part to even this, though. Surely, if the patrol leader focused his suspicions and intimidation upon him, he would overlook his cousins and their allies, hidden in plain view. Such was his hope.

* * *

Breakfast aboard Lady Asahi's space tree with old friends and former foes was a tense affair, but not nearly so tense as Tenchi expected. After it had finished, Lord Takebe's face grew troubled while he spoke with his daughter, her space tree, and his own nearby. He then said in a low voice to Ayeka and Yosho, "Our pretense of being a supply fleet for the security patrols seems to be holding up - the patrol your royal cousin is part of will depart soon. However, it seems that the bounty hunters, Nagi and Ken-Ohki, were given permission to enter the security cordon with the patrol, and now are asking to remain with our supply fleet." His key pulsed, and he added, "The patrol leader has just granted them permission, and he and the rest of the patrol are leaving."

The others, overhearing those names, drifted closer. Ayeka asked Yosho, "Could she suspect us?"

"But why would she not have acted if she knew we were here?" Yosho questioned. "I do not understand this."

Lord Takebe looked deeply alarmed as he received another message from his space tree - Nagi and Ken-Ohki were requesting to come aboard and pay their respects to him.

Tenchi frowned and said, "I don't get it either, but those two are pretty direct. If they wanted to catch us, they'd probably just do it. They wouldn't bother with pretending they don't know we have prices on our heads."

Yosho smiled, glad for a way to break the tension, as he joked, "I guess you'd know - Nagi did kidnap you a year or two ago, didn't she?"

The Takebes boggled at the unimaginable thought of the mighty Lord Tenchi being subdued by a bounty hunter, while Tenchi let out a satisfyingly peeved, "Grandpa!"

* * *

Nagi and Ken-Ohki teleported aboard Lord Takebe's ship at precisely the time and coordinates specified. Lord Takebe alone was there to meet them. The bounty hunters bowed to him, and Nagi said, "We appreciate your permission to tag along with your supply convoy while we conduct our investigation."

"You are welcome," Lord Takebe said, not quite sure how to act. They had to know that he was a fugitive, didn't they? Surely bounty hunters would not be ignorant of the huge sum being offered for his family. Whether they did or not, what he wanted to know was - "Is there any particular reason you requested this meeting?" He could get away with something that could be construed as too curt, since they all were acting as though he were a lord and not a fugitive.

"We have a few leads we're pursuing, that we were wondering if you could help us with," Nagi said casually. "But since we're now on your space tree, where we probably won't be overheard, we can be more clear about our intentions."

"Your intentions?" Lord Takebe asked.

Ken-Ohki, standing beside Nagi in his humanoid form, clarified. "We intend none of our targets harm, or even capture. This includes yourself, naturally."

Lord Takebe blinked. They said it so matter-of-fairly that it was incongruous.

After an awkward pause, Nagi added, "Or your family, either."

Searching for something to say, Lord Takebe finally settled on, "This is most unexpected." He paused a moment, realizing how obvious that sounded, and tried to figure out just what to say next. Finally, he decided to be forthright and ask, "Why?"

"Because we were wrong," Nagi replied.

"Very wrong," Ken-Ohki added.

That seemed to be all they had to say on the matter.

Not sure if he believed them, Lord Takebe put to them: "What, then are your intentions?"

"Ah, yes, we did say we'd clarify our intentions," Ken-Ohki stated somberly. "We intend to help all of you, which is why we entered the security cordon. Excuse my not making that clear earlier - this is as awkward for us as it is for you."

A moment later, he added, slightly embarrassed, "Well, maybe not that awkward." Ruefully, Lord Takebe realized he had been thinking along those lines himself.

Nagi noted, too neutrally, "I thought you said you'd let me do the talking."

"I'm not trying to stop you," Ken-Ohki asserted, too calmly.

"Thank you, I understand now," Lord Takebe said hurriedly. Now that he understood, he had to decide whether he could trust. But how could he trust the two greatest bounty hunters to not go after such high-profile targets? He thought and thought, but there was only one way that came to mind.

"Will you take an oath on your honor, that you will help Princess Ayeka?" he asked solemnly.

Nagi and Ken-Ohki looked at each other, then Nagi said firmly, "I do swear it."

"I so swear," affirmed Ken-Ohki.

Then there was nothing else for it. He took hold of his key and asked his space tree to contact Princess Ayeka.

* * *

"No way," Ryoko said tensely.

Ayeka frowned as she stated, "I was not aware that anyone asked you to make a decision."

"This has to be a trap," Ryoko insisted. "They'd never let a criminal go free -"

Ryo-Ohki meowed at Ryoko.

"That time was just to make you think they like us," Ryoko insisted. "They wanted to wait until we were all within reach - if they caught just you, we could've gotten away."

Ryo-Ohki yowled and raised herself up on her paws a bit, rather put out.

Mihoshi looked at Ryoko strangely. "You know, when Kiyone and I wanted to do something like that, we tailed the person, then arrested the gang when they all joined up. Nagi and Ken-Ohki would've done that to us, and a long time ago, too. I don't think that's it."

Ayeka made a slight show of turning away from her and asking Tenchi, "Lord Tenchi, I trust that you have no objections to meeting with them?"

He replied, "I can hardly believe this myself, but it's about the only thing that makes sense. If she does get to meet us, then she'll probably start attacking us if she really does mean harm. If that happens, it happens. Let's get it over with! I want to know one way or the other!"

Ryoko seethed, but Nagi and Ken-Ohki were soon before them. The atmosphere was tense, and Ryoko decided to simply launch into the problem that they were all thinking about. "So, why the change of heart?" she inquired roughly.

Nagi matched her glare and informed her, "You know, we have some questions we'd like to ask you, too. Why were you and Ryo-Ohki supercriminals seven hundred years ago and claim to be good guys nowadays?"

Perhaps not trusting her companion to answer constructively, or perhaps simply wanting to say this herself, Ryo-Ohki morphed from cabbit to humanoid form, then fixed Ken-Ohki with a gaze, and said clearly, "I told you the day you captured Tenchi. It was all Kagato. From beginning to end."

Ken-Ohki had already been in his humanoid form. He said slowly. "I heard you at the time."

"If you're ready to believe it now," Washu put in, "I'll back them fully. Kagato betrayed a lot of people. I should've been more careful, but all the rampages, all the crimes, all the loss of life, that was his choice."

"So see," Tenchi tried to convince them, "it wasn't their fault."

Ken-Ohki looked at him and shook his head. "Do you not yet understand? The betrayal was personal. I could not believe it. Not then. But now, we can. If I had been able to see more clearly - but I could not. Kagato betrayed many indeed."

Nagi asserted herself: "The magnitude of those crimes - the effects will linger for a long time. But we see that you're telling the truth now."

Ayeka stepped forward. "In any event, the statue of limitations has closed the door on their pasts," she reminded them. "The usurper Oda has claimed that today we are all criminals, but he is the liar, and, I fear, the murderer, if dead my royal parents are."

Nagi nodded impatiently and assured her, "We already swore before Lord Takebe that we'd help you. We believe you now." She paused, then seeing that something more was expected, said, "Well, once we realized that Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki really weren't behind everything seven centuries ago, the only explanation that made sense was that Oda was framing Princess Ayeka."

Mihoshi laughed, "That's a relief! At least somebody's figured it out!"

Nagi and Ken-Ohki didn't seem to share her mirth, but this didn't seem to discomfit Mihoshi. Ayeka smoothed things over by saying, "I am pleased to accept you into our fellowship, and will honor you for your assistance. I have known you to be courageous and intelligent since our first meeting during Kagato's assaults, and trust your honor."

Rushing forward, Mihoshi offered, "Hey, hey, why don't you guys come meet the others? We've got a whole crew of former enemies now, you guys'll fit right in! This is so neat, I bet all the bad guys will be good guys before long!" Nagi and Ken-Ohki gaped, but found themselves ushered out by her enthusiasm, to meet the Shimas and Yume, who were waiting in a nearby part of the space tree.

As soon as they were out of sight, Ayeka looked at Yosho, who nodded at her. Ayeka strode briskly up to Ryoko, and asked in a low voice if she could talk to her alone. Ryoko rolled her eyes, but obligingly phased through a wall to a nearby room in the dormitory portion of the space tree. Ayeka walked the relatively long way to the door, willing herself to keep her patience.

"So, you wanna use swords or words?" Ryoko asked sarcastically as she arrived.

"Words if we can," Ayeka said, trying to frame her tone so as to be strong without being overly brusque. "I only meant to ask you what exactly, besides the obvious, seems to have you so upset about our new allies."

Ryoko rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air. "Were you not listening the first time I said it? I didn't think we could afford the risk of trusting those two. After coming all this way, I don't want it to be our mistake that gets us into a huge fight."

"That is understandable," Ayeka said probingly, "but you seemed not to have been listening to us. Though we shared your concerns, you refused to believe in the opportunity and went out of your way to antagonize Nagi and Ken-Ohki."

"Are you surprised I play rough?" Ryoko shook her head.

"No," Ayeka disagreed, "I'm surprised that you would be willing to place us all, including Lord Tenchi, in danger by causing trouble when they were clearly not going to."

"They could've still been acting," Ryoko noted. "They could still be acting."

"At this point it makes no sense," Ayeka said incredulously.

"People don't always make sense," Ryoko said heatedly.

Ayeka almost voiced agreement, but managed to force it down.

"Besides," Ryoko continued, "it wasn't that long ago that those two were after us."

Ayeka countered, "You had no such objection to the Shimas or Yume."

"Didn't have much of a chance," Ryoko said, seeming to lose some of her irritation. "The Takebes just sprung them on us."

"It was not that long ago that they, too, were after us," Ayeka began.

"Longer," Ryoko noted cantankerously.

"But I ask that you give Nagi and Ken-Ohki the same consideration that you give them," Ayeka finished, annoyed.

"You mean avoiding them as much as possible?" Ryoko sneered.

"If that's what it takes," Ayeka declared, refusing to be baited. Ayeka wanted to simply turn on her heel and leave if Ryoko was going to be like this, but Ryoko appeared to feel there was still something to say. Ayeka steeled herself and admitted, "Ryoko, do not forget that I had similar misgivings. Also do not forget that we were once enemies."

"Yeah, well, there was mind control involved," Ryoko said quickly. "And we've had a few chances to have each others' back. Everybody wants me to just accept people who chose to fight us, and to accept them quickly, just to make things look nice. Well, things don't look nice, and they haven't been nice for a long time, and sometimes that's just the way things are!" Ryoko turned to the side slightly and crossed her arms with a huff. After a moment, however, she turned back to Ayeka and said, "Since the new bad-guys-turned-good are behaving themselves, though, I'll accept the situation for now. I'll make sure they don't survive betrayal, though. So go ahead, let's invite a whole boatload of our enemies to join us! Why not! I can take 'em. And it'll be a more fun fight at Jurai if they're actually on our side."

"A whole boatload?" Ayeka asked, not sure what Ryoko was referring to.

"Washu'll tell you in a minute," Ryoko explained with a sigh.

"Very well," Ayeka accepted this. "I assure you, however, that if any of our new allies do betray us, I intend to slay them personally. A princess takes neither oaths nor her companions' safety lightly."

"I'll race you for the kill," Ryoko grinned ferally. "Sounds like fun. Later, then." She walked through another wall.

Almost as soon as she had left, Washu entered. "Princess Ayeka," she said brightly, "I had this really neat idea. I think you'll love it."

"You do?" Ayeka asked cautiously. Such a premise willfully ignored all the times their tastes had been extremely different.

"A whole bunch of former enemies have joined us," Washu continued, "and that's great, but what if we were to collect the whole set?"

"The whole set?" Ayeka inquired, feeling fairly sure she didn't like this idea even before fully understanding it.

"Yeah," Washu said. "In fact, according to some of what I found out from your uncle and Lord Takebe, they're all conveniently gathered on a few space trees we're due to resupply very soon. My daughter did mention whole shipfuls of potential allies, didn't she?"

"Something to that effect," Ayeka said slowly, now sure she didn't like the idea. After having worked so hard to convince Ryoko on a similar matter, she felt it hypocritical to refuse to consider Washu's plan. However - "Little Washu, as delighted as I am that we have so many unexpected allies, I have sympathy with Ryoko's position. Surely we cannot expect this trend to continue?"

Washu waved her hand reassuringly as she soothed, "Right, we shouldn't go trying to convince the entire Juraian fleet. But some of the best adversaries we've personally met, good in a fight and, I bet, in their character, they're worth the risk of convincing."

Ayeka was still uncertain. "Of whom are we speaking, Little Washu?"

* * *

Lord Mori looked around his space tree. It had been a rough security sweep when entering the cordon - some of the guards either were pretending they didn't know that the prisoner he had custody of, Minagi, looked almost exactly like Ryoko, or they really were paranoid. Either way, they had finally been cleared for entry, and begun their patrol. Lord Mori's superior hadn't called lately, but at least that would be progress he could report. They had failed to catch Princess Ayeka and the other fugitives, so his superior's idea was that they were heading towards the security cordon, so he was ordering them to search inside the cordon as hard as they could.

He grimaced in revulsion as he recalled his superior's proud expression when describing the idea. The idea was quite clearly going to be his superior's idea. Lord Mori and his friend Lord Haruhi were clearly not going to gain any honor. Not that it suited him anymore, Lord Mori reflected sourly, having chased the princess here despite his word of honor to her. She or one of the other fugitives could've caused the deaths of many of his men, and yet they had been spared. Such a poor return for honor - but perhaps that was how life worked.

His space tree key grew warm, as his tree Tetsuya told him, "Ken-Ohki is approaching."

"Ken-Ohki is here?" Lord Mori replied in mild surprise. He hadn't known that the famed bounty hunters Nagi and Ken-Ohki were here. Perhaps there was something to the idea of the fugitives being in the area.

Tetsuya agreed, and continued, "They are informing me that they have a confidential matter to discuss with you, and request permission for a representative to board."

Lord Mori was taken aback. It wasn't the method - even in these days of high technology, the best way to send confidential messages was through trusted people. The question was, since he'd never met those two before in his life, why should they have a confidential message for him? He thought a moment. They most likely wanted to talk about the hunt for the Princesses. In any case, he was a warrior of Jurai, with the support of Tetsuya, and that ought to be enough to enable him to face any foreigner. He gave permission, and coordinates for the messenger to arrive in front of him.

"I'm here to talk," were the first words spoken by the person who teleported aboard.

Lord Mori looked at her in astonishment. "Has the universe gone mad?" he asked incredulously.

"I've often wondered," Washu admitted sympathetically.

* * *

Next Chapter

Tenchi says to the audience, "Hi, everyone! Yes, the story is still being continued, thanks for worrying about us! It's sure a rough world out there, but finally we've managed to get another chapter out to you.

"Some of the audience members are probably wondering just how long the story is going to go on. Um, well, that made it sound kinda bad. I guess I meant they were wondering when the story is finally going to be over." Tenchi pauses. "That sounded bad, too. People were asking when this was going to be finished? Anyways, as you can tell, we've nearly made it to Jurai, so we're nearly done with this major arc. Dragonwiles tells me that he's got one more major arc planned, and then that's it. Since very little content from this point on has already been written, it may take a while for the next chapter to arrive, but Dragonwiles tells me that he does have a general idea of where the story is going to go.

"Anyways, I'm supposed to tell you about the next chapter, right? We're going to find out just what Washu thinks she's doing single-handed on an enemy ship, for one thing! Then we're going to figure out just how to get that usurper Oda out of the throne, when he's residing in the capital of a galactic Empire. Yes, I've got a lightsaber, but we're probably going to need to get past some Star Destroyers or something! The next chapter is 'No Need for Strategy.' It'll probably take just as long, or longer, than this chapter to get out, but we hope you enjoy it when it comes!"

Tenchi almost leaves the stage, but he hears a voice whisper in the speaker in his headset-microphone combo. "Oh, right, right," Tenchi says to the audience. "Like we always say, Dragonwiles doesn't own Star Wars or any of its spaceships or concepts or anything like that."

* * *

Continuity With Dragonwiles

Dragonwiles reposes in state in the library of his lair. Looking up from his book, he greets, "Welcome to this special segment, in which I give a few brief continuity notes.

"As I've mentioned before, Sasami and Ayeka have an uncle and cousin in the Universe arc who have some authority over the security cordon. The cousin is named Sagami but I don't recall the uncle's name, so I named him Hayate, after both a Hayate in 'Naruto' and a Hayate in 'Pretear.' (Of course I don't own any of those.)

"My intent is not to make Lord Mori out to be a xenophobe when he reckons himself to be capable of surviving the extremely unlikely event of Nagi and Ken-Ohki betraying his trust. He's just demonstrating fairly-well justified attitudes about how strong a Juraian warrior is compared to other peoples' warriors. This attitude has a fair amount of canonical justification, given powers of Juraians and other races as seen in the OVA, and given the assertion of Azaka and Kamadaki in Tenchi Universe, that Juraians are strong, and the King of Jurai would be dishonored if he needed more than a handful of guards to protect himself.

"To be clear, this chapter doesn't really have a parallel in the Tenchi OVA or Universe series. Although in the Universe series, Nagi and Ken-Ohki end up cooperating with Tenchi and the others to attack Jurai, I don't clearly remember how this was arranged, and am fairly sure this is very different.


End file.
